Chan in Bellwood
by Caliban Super Saiyan 0
Summary: Instead of staying with Jackie, Jade goes back home. Her father has a new job that requires the family to move to Bellwood. She’s excited to be moving closer to Jackie, but she grows bored waiting for the day she goes to see Jackie. That is until she meets an interesting kid with a neat watch. Set after season 1 of JCA. Jade x Ben and Gwen x Kevin. Includes OC talismans.
1. Prologue: New Job, New Country

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. It's also my first story that I publish. I hope you like it. Please only constructive criticism and no foul language. There are children that might read this. I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Ben 10. Enjoy!**

 _Hong Kong, China_

It was a week after Jade Chan got back from her adventure with her uncle, the retired actor turned archeologist Jackie Chan. Her parents seemed excited about something. She asked them what they were so giddy about, but they stayed silent the whole ride. She tried every trick in the book, but they were like an unbreakable safe. She finally gave up and stared out the window.

Jade was an impatient girl. She never really liked waiting for anything. She fiddled with the strings of her orange hoodie and taped her sneaker out of boredom. She then twirled a strand of her raven black hair as she tapped her finger against the car door. She sighed as she hit her the back of her head on her seat.

"Okay Seriously!" groaned Jade in frustration. "Where are you taking me, and why are you so giddy about it!?"

"Just be patient honey." answered her mother as she looked back at Jade. "We're almost there."

'So it's a place.' thought Jade in success. Her father pulled into a large parking lot. He parked the new red car in front of a huge building with a black exterior and a blue sign. "Grant Labs?" They got out of the car and walked up to the building.

The doors slid open, and Jade couldn't help but feel like she'd been had.

"Surprise!" Jade's parents shouted in excitement. It was a boring old science lab with guys in lab coats messing with old computers.

"Whoopi." Sighed Jade in sarcasm. "A nerd lab. I've seen cooler labs than this on school trips."

"Oh, don't be like that!" scolded her mother. "Your father got a job as a technician for the lab." They walked over to one of the lab doors. Inside were a weird pair of gloves. Her father slid one on and walked over to an apple. He held his hand over the apple, confusing Jade.

Suddenly, the apple flies into his hand. He then proceeded to make it float above his hand.

"Cool!" shouts Jade in awe. Her father set the apple down and took off the glove.

"It's just a prototype," explained Jade's father, "but eventually it could be used to help people reach something they need in less time. So, still think it's a boring old 'nerd lab?' If it's still not that interesting, then the hover board might be more your style."

"Are you kidding me?! You guys are working on a hoverboard!?" her father nodded in response.

"I could introduce you to Doctor Mc. Hoover sometime if you want." Jade's eyes sparkled in excitement.

"That's so awesome! Can I see the hover board?! Please?!"

"I'm afraid that one is still in development, but they're closer than any other lab in the world." Jade pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Awe man!" sighed Jade in defeat.

They left the lab and went home for the day. For the next few weeks she'd ask so many questions about work, but mostly about if the hover board was ready yet and if they needed a test pilot. She was always shut down about that last question, which started to get on her parents' nerves. A whole month went by, and she began to get tired of asking. She couldn't wait for the hover board any more.

She plotted how she'd get into the lab and find out if the hover board was ready, but a trip to her favorite amusement park cut off her train of thought. She had so much fun as she got to do all her favorite things. She rode all her favorite rides, she stuffed her face with cotton candy, and so much more. She was having the time of her life. She noticed on the way home however, that something was off.

Her parents were uncharacteristically quiet on the way home. Normally it wouldn't bother her, but they were acting so strange. They would barely say anything to her, except a simple straight answer to some of her questions. She thought they were just tired, but then she noticed that they held nervous expressions as they occasionally glanced back at her. When they got home, she decided to brush it off as she was tired and started to go to her room.

"I'm going to bed." said a tired Jade. "Night guys! Love you!" She was suddenly stopped as her mother grabbed her shoulder.

"Jade honey, could you please come here before you do?" asked her father as he sat on the couch. She groaned but then complied. She sat in the chair across from the couch. She started to worry that she was in trouble for some reason. "I'll cut right to the chase. I've received a promotion recently."

"That's what's been bothering you? I thought you'd be happy and excited."

"Well the thing is sweetie, it's a job outside of the country."

The room was silent as Jade processed her father's words.

"What!?" shouted Jade in surprise. "You mean we're moving!? Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"Calm down Jade." reassured her mother. "Let him explain."

"I've been promoted to chief engineer." continued Jade's father. "I'll be working on much larger projects than ever before. The promotion comes with a large bonus, of course, but it requires us to move to the main lab over seas."

"Over seas?" What were they talking about? Were they saying what she thought they were saying?

"Yes, the main lab is in Bellwood, Pennsylvania." Silence once again filled the room.

"America!" shouted Jade.

"Now I know you might be a little upset..." started her mother. Jade gained a hysterical grin as she looked to her parents.

"Upset?! I'm not upset! I just wished you'd told me sooner! I get to be closer to Uncle Jackie, Tohru, Uncle, and the other people I met in America. Not to mention with summer break coming soon, I get three months without school."

"Not so fast," interrupted her father. "By the time we get there it won't even be summer."

"What?"

"We'll be leaving in August. Don't worry though because you'll have a few days to get adjusted before you're first day of school."

"Well, at least I still get to live closer to Uncle Jackie." Her parents happily smiled at her.

"We're so proud of how well your taking the news." said Jade's mother. "We thought you'd put up some form of resistance." They looked around and realized that Jade was nowhere in the room. Her parents went up stairs and found her already packing.

"Slow down." said Jade's father as she turned around. "We're not leaving for a few months."

"I know but I'm just so excited!" shouted Jade. "I don't think I can even..." She suddenly passed out on her bed. Her parents put her in a more comfortable position, then left the room. The next few days were spent preparing for the move.

 _Bellwood, Pennsylvania_

"Are we there yet?" asked Jade. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"Jade be patient we're almost there." scolded her mother. "The more you ask the slower we'll drive." Jade groaned as she looked out the window.

"324, 325..." counted her father. "Aha! 326 Hendrickson Lane. We're here!" Jade smiled as she looked onward.

"Yes! Finally!" She looked watched as their new house became closer and closer. The house was a one story building with a white exterior and a brown roof. The bushes were recently trimmed, and the tree was blooming with... sunflowers?

"This must be one of the biological experiments Dr. Sheldon told me about." mused Jade's father as he exited the car. Jade ran up to the front door as her father unlocked the new house. The inside was bare except for a brown bookshelf, but that was fair since they hadn't set up their furniture yet. The cream walls went well with the black ceiling fan. The counter in the kitchen looked like it was made from fragile, colorful glass but it turned out to be tile.

She ran to her room as quickly as she could. She opened the door, but was unamused by what she saw. Her room obviously belonged to some little girl who thought it would be fun to paint all over the walls, but said little girl wasn't good at painting. The white walls were covered in what she assumed to be pink dogs, yellow cats, and green butterflies. She walked out to find all the boxes in the living room.

"What should we do first?" asked her father.

"I don't know." answered Jade in sarcasm. "Maybe repaint my room so it doesn't look like hurricane Mozart barfed up all its reject paintings in there." Her father walked into her room. When he came out, he was shaking his head with a smile.

"Jade." he started with a laugh. "Be more respectful. This house belonged to someone before us and you don't know if the child that used to be in that room is some famous artist right now. How would you feel if someone insulted something you love to do?" She had to agree with him there. If anyone insulted the time she spent with her uncle, she'd be pretty upset. Her mother decided to walk into the room. She exited with a look of confusion plastered on her face.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Jade's mother. "The ocean pattern is beautiful." Jade and her father looked at each other in confusion, then ran into the room. The walls were now painted to halfway resemble the ocean. Seagulls and fish also appeared in the painting. One of the fish in particular had an artistic style that seemed familiar only to Jade.

"I don't understand." exclaimed her father in shock. "It was covered in splotches of green and blue."

"No." argued Jade. "It was covered in pink dogs, yellow cats, and green butterflies." Her father walked away in denial and confusion. Jade walked up to the fish, and touched it. It shined, then a stone fell to the ground. Jade gasped as she went to pick it up. It was a talisman. An entirely new talisman. A fish no less.

"Cool." said Jade in awe. "I thought there were only 12 talismans though. Hmph." She walked out of the room to get the box of her stuff.

 _Demon Relm, Unknown Location._

Shendu was preparing to receive his punishment. He had not tried to release his siblings when he regained his physical form and they weren't happy about it. They were going to beat him and torture him for all eternity. He was going to be in for a terrible time for the rest of his life. He flew in front of his siblings.

"ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR ETERNAL TORMENT BROTHER?" asked Hsi Wu the sky demon. Shendu was about to tell them he had a plan, when he felt a shiver throughout his body. This feeling was so familiar, but it was different all the same. His eyes suddenly widened in realization. It wasn't possible!

"THIS CANNOT BE!" shouted Shendu. His siblings looked at him in confusion.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU SHENDU?" demanded Tso Lan the moon demon.

"I FEEL A TALISMAN, BUT SOMETHING IS DIFFERENT ABOUT IT."

"WHY SHOULD THIS CONCERN US?"

"IT'S AN UNKNOWN TALISMAN. I KNOW BECAUSE I'VE NEVER FELT THIS TALISMAN IN MY LIFE. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT ANIMAL IT REPRESENTS OR WHAT POWERS IT MAY CONTAIN."

"SO?" asked Xiao Fung the wind demon. "THAT STILL DOES NOT EXPLAIN WHY WE SHOULD BE CONCERNED."

"IT MAY GIVE ME THE POWER TO FREE US ALL. IF THAT IS NOT THE CASE, THEN I WILL FREE YOU ONE BY ONE THE OLD FASIONED WAY." Shendu hoped they would accept. He had to have this new talisman. For all he knew it could give him his physical form back in one fell swoop.

"HOW DO WE KNOW YOU WILL NOT TRY TO REGAIN YOUR PHYSICAL FORM AND LEAVE US TO ROT HERE AGAIN?" questioned Bai Tza. Shendu quickly tried to come up with an excuse, when it hit him.

"I SHALL TAKE ON A HOST BODY. I WON'T BE ABLE TO LEAVE UNTIL I RELEASE YOU MY SIBLINGS." Shendu's siblings pondered over this.

"WE CAN ACCEPT THAT." agreed Tsu Chang the thunder demon.

"I CANNOT WAIT FOR THE FEAST!" exclaimed Po King the mountain demon. A portal opened and Shendu found himself in San Francisco.

"YOU WILL BE MY TICKET TO FREEDOM CHAN." hissed Shendu as he flew off.

 **Wow! A new talisman. That's going to be some interesting paperwork when section 13 finds out. How will they deal with a new talisman, and a more desperate Shendu. Please review with your idea for more new talismans, but make sure that none of the talismans you submit are overpowered. Also, which villain should Shendu possess. Should it be cannon with him possessing Valmont, should it be one of his grunts, or should it be one of the Ben 10 villains. Have a good day and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Tennyson

**Hello readers. I'm back with another chapter of Chan in Bellwood. I appreciate the support you all have given me. I'm still working on how many new talismans there will be, but thanks to some suggestions from you guys and some friends I have come up with a few possible candidates for new talismans. I've also come up with who Shendu will possess, but you'll have to wait and see who it is. I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Ben 10. As always please enjoy.**

 _Bellwood, Pennsylvania_

It had been a week since Jade's family moved into their new house and Jade's discovery of the new talisman. When Jade wasn't getting her room ready and hanging with her parents, she was checking out the talisman. It seemed to resemble a Koi fish. She had tried it out by putting it back in the notch she found it in. It was then that she learned something amazing about it.

When she thought about her room at Jackie's, the walls her room changed to match the walls there. She then thought about the Super Moose logo, and the talisman covered the walls in said logo. She tried it on other things, and the same results ensued. Her bed was orange, the carpet was blue, and her door had a picture of Super Moose on it. There was one thing she had yet to try.

She was about to try the talisman on herself when there was a knock at her door. She hid the talisman in her book bag.

"Come in!" shouted Jade as she tugged on her hood. Her mother entered and was a little shocked. Jade then realized that she forgot to change the walls and the door back.

"What happened to the walls?" asked her mother not recognizing the change to the door. Jade quickly thought up a fib.

"What? I can't change the way my room looks?" Her mother still held a shocked expression as she looked around.

"I just didn't know that that's what you've been doing this past week. I'm honestly proud of you sweetie." Jade gave her mother a small smile as she held her hands behind her back.

"Anyway, did you need something?" Her mother smiled as she remembered her original intentions.

"I came to remind you that you need to leave for school." The room fell into awkward silence.

"I'm late!" Jade ran around her room as she made some last minute preparations. She quickly grabbed her bag and ran out the door. She rushed to the bus without a moment to lose. The doors were about to shut, when a foot propped it open. She ran in and panted as she came to a stop.

"Thanks." wheezed Jade as she caught her breath.

"No problem." responded the girl. She had orange hair and green eyes. Her shirt was blue with the shoulders and sleeves being a darker variation. There was also a cat logo on the shirt. She also wore white pants, which wasn't something Jade had seen before.

"Please take your seats." ordered the bus driver. Jade and the girl ended up sitting next to each other.

"I'm Gwen Tennyson." stated the girl.

"Jade Chan." responded Jade. Gwen looked Jade over for a bit.

"You new here Jade?" The young Chan nodded her head in response.

"Yeah. I just got here last week." Gwen's smile grew wider as she stretched out her hand.

"Oh! Welcome to Bellwood then Jade!" Jade received the hand with a smile.

"Thanks." They continued to talk about what classes they were taking, as well as what they planned to do in the summer. They were cut off as Gwen was ask how life in China was like. The bus stopped in front of the school.

"Have a good day kids." said the bus driver. The kids walked out one by one. Jade walked into the school and used her map to get to her first class. She arrived and went through the usual new student introduction. She took her seat, and a few moments in there was only one thought was on her mind.

'Boring!' thought Jade as she tried to pay attention. The class wasn't the problem. Her trip with Jackie taught her that knowing your history can help in a magical hunt. The teacher wasn't the problem either. She was making the class interesting and the lesson was easy to understand.

The problem was that she already knew what the teacher was teaching due to her trip to Mexico with Uncle Jackie. The teacher would ask a question, but Jade would only answer if called upon.

"Jade?" asked the teacher. "Can you tell me when Mexico gained its independence?"

"Mexico gained its independence on September 27, 1821." answered Jade.

"Very good." The lesson continued for a while. Then finally, the bell rang and it was on to the next class. The next class was not as boring, but science was never one of Jade's interests. Luckily, time seemed to fly by as it was time for lunch. The cafeteria was filled with bored kids and snotty brats. Jade tried to find Gwen, but ended up bumping into someone.

"Sorry." apologized Jade.

"Watch where you're going!" shouted the mad kid.

"Geez. I said sorry Jerk." She saw Gwen and started to walk off. She was stopped, however, as the kid grabbed the hood of her hoodie.

"Listen kid. I can tell you're new 'round here, so you need to know how things work in my town. I get ten percent of your lunch money, and a portion of your lunch. Now, pay up." Jade's face hardened at the bully.

"Look here uh..." The kid crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Call me Joe." Jade shook her head.

"Joe. I can't give you ten percent of nothing and I don't think you'll want egg salad and soy chips. Heck! I don't want it. If you want it so much you can have it."

"Uch! You're off the hook this time girlie." The boy walked off. Jade finally sat beside Gwen.

"That's not really what's in there is it?" asked Gwen with a concerned look on her face.

"I wish the egg salad wasn't." whispered Jade in laughter. "I snuck some ranch chips and a candy bar. Want half?"

"Sure. Sorry you had to deal with Joe, but he's an exchange student so you don't have to deal with him in a few months." Jade was about to make a comment when the bell rang. She went to her next class, unaware of the glare the bully from earlier sent her way. This class in particular was the bane of her very existence.

Math! She was by no means a nerd. Math was her one weakness. She didn't know a lot about some of the equations. Luckily all the attention was on Joe and not her. Jade couldn't be any more wrong, however.

Joe was definitely a slob if his workspace was anything to go off of. He didn't care how much of a distraction he was. Somehow, even though Joe yelled at one point, no one but Jade seemed to notice him. The bell rang, and Gwen looked surprised when he bumped into her on his way out.

"I didn't know he was in this class!" whispered Gwen in horror.

"He was right beside you." argued Jade. "He even yelled out loud."

"But I didn't hear a thing." Jade was shocked at this information. She pondered over what happened while in her last class. She was so stumped that she didn't pay attention to some of the questions in the next class. They were finally let out and Jade decided to open her locker.

She opened the locker, but then Joe suddenly closed it. She turned around to stare him in the face.

"You lied to me!" shouted Joe. "I looked like a fool. No one makes a fool out of Joe King."

"Pfft!" sounded Jade as she tried to hold back a laugh.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but Joe King! No wonder you pick on everyone." Joe was about to attack when...

"Picking on girls now Joe?" asked a voice. "What? Guys too tough for you now?" The voice belonged to a boy around her age with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a black and white shirt, greenish-grey pants, shoes with the same colors as his shirt, and a neat looking watch.

"How can you see me Tennyson?" asked Joe in awe. 'I thought he said it was full proof.'

"Don't have to see you. I could smell you all the way from across the school." Joe backed up as if he were gonna tackle the kid, when he bumped into one of the teachers.

"M...Mr. Baldwin." The teacher looked to the students with a frown.

"What's all this then?" asked Mr. Baldwin.

"Sir I can explain..." Ben stood beside Joe as he interrupted him.

"Big Joke here was picking on the new girl." answered the Tennyson kid.

"Is this true Mrs. Chan?" asked Mr. Baldwin. Jade nodded in confirmation. Joe pushed her before turning back to the teacher.

"Sir they're lying!" shouted Joe in a panic. "I'm the victim here."

"Save it!" shouted the teacher. "I've had enough of you. It's time to take a trip to see the principal." With that, Mr. Baldwin pulled Joe by the ear towards the principal's office. Jade walked over to the boy who helped her, but she crushed something beneath her foot.

"What's this?" asked Jade in confusion.

"It's mine." lied the boy in realization of what it was.

"Oh! Here you go then." Jade handed him the object. He quickly took the device from her. "Sorry for breaking it." Ben waved her off with a smirk.

"It's no problem. I'm Ben Tennyson." Jade felt she had heard that name before, but shook it off.

"Name's Jade Chan. Thanks for the save back there."

"Eh! Don't mention it. Somebody needed to knock him down a peg. Well, see ya." He waved and walked off.

Ben hurried out of the school. Once he was far enough away, he looked at the object. It was in pieces, but it resembled galvin tech.

'How'd he get this?' thought Ben as he continued to walk home.

 _San Francisco, California_

Shendu flew around the city, trying to find Jackie Chan. He had searched all over the city, but to no avail. He looked through buildings, parks, and even the history museum Chan worked at. He finally decided to rest in an abandoned building. He felt another shiver go throughout his whole body.

'Another new talisman!' thought Shendu with a hiss in his voice. 'I must find Chan before it's too late!' He quickly flew off into the city. Searching at a faster pace. He didn't even notice Jackie Chan walking right below him.

 **Another new talisman! So. Much. PAPERWORK! On a different note. Ben and Jade finally meet. They may have given Joe what he deserves, but they are nowhere near done with him. Keep the talisman ideas coming. Also, keep guessing who Shendu will possess. I love seeing all the ideas and guesses. I have a new question. What alien should Ben use first in this fanfic, and which one should Jade see first. Review with your answers and ideas. Until next time readers!**


	3. Chapter 2: Halloween Madness Pt1

**First off I want to give out an apology. I forgot to mention that this takes place after the original series for Ben 10.** **As you can see, there are two parts to this chapter. All will be clear by the end of this chapter. I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Ben 10. Anyway, Enjoy!**

 _Bellwood, Pennsylvania_

Jade was excited. Tonight was Halloween! She already had a costume picked out. It wasn't her color, but the koi talisman as she dubbed it would fix that right away. She was waiting eagerly for the last class to be over.

"Come on!" mumbled Jade under her breath.

"Come on!" echoed Ben right behind her. Ben and Jade had figured out that they were in the same class at the last hour last week, when Ben sat on a whoopie cushion meant for Jade. Whether he did it on purpose or not eluded Jade. They would argue about who's trip was crazier, without giving away too much information in fear that they wouldn't believe one another. They were about to start a silent argument when the bell rang.

"Yes!" shouted both as they ran for the door. They both ended up squishing Joe as they fought to get out of the school. Jade had gotten to her locker. She was reaching for her costume, which she just picked up yesterday. She shoved it in her bag, and then shut the locker to see Gwen.

"Oh! Hey Gwen!" greeted Jade.

"Hey!" started Gwen. "Going trick or treating tonight?"

"Why wouldn't I!? Even if my parents can't go, I'll still get all the sweets I can!" Gwen gave the girl a raised brow.

"Your parents can't go?" Jade frowned as she nodded her head.

"Nah! Dad's working and Mom's gonna be too tired to take me." Gwen kept her eyes on the young Chan as she began to walk off. An idea suddenly crossed her mind as she stopped her friend.

"Hang on there Jade. Why not come with us?" Jade gave her a surprised smile.

"Really?" Gwen nodded with a smile of her own.

"Yeah! One more wouldn't hurt. Besides, it'll be nice to have someone to talk to other than my cousin." Jade's smile widened as she walked backwards.

"Alright. I'll come with you. See ya tonight." Jade ran for home. As she was running, a van passed her by.

Inside were four guys. One with olive skin and a bandage on his nose, a blue haired guy wearing sun glasses, a man in a white tux with red hair, and a man in a green suit with a long ponytail. They parked in front of the school and exited the van.

"Are you sure it's here boss?" asked the man with the bandage on his nose.

"Yeah Ratso has a point." agreed the one with the blue hair. "I don't see why it'd be at a school."

"Don't worry guys." argued the one with red hair in a calm tone. "Valmont says it's here, it's here. Even if it's not at the school, it has to be somewhere in this city."

"I hope it is." sighed Ratso. "I missed out on the circus for this."

"Fear not boys." interjected the man known as Valmont. "With this new talisman we could probably buy twelve private circuses to keep us entertained for years." They walked into the school and started their search. As soon as she got home, Jade got ready for the night of candy hunting. She was so excited for Halloween.

She'd try to get as much candy as she could. She contemplated using the koi talisman to sneak extra candy, but she didn't know if it'd change her hair and eye color. Plus since she was trick or treating with Gwen and her cousin, it'd be best if she didn't use the talisman unless absolutely necessary. She finally got her costume on. It was a green ninja outfit.

She had gotten the idea to try to dress up as a shadow khan, but couldn't find a costume with the right color in time. She grabbed the koi talisman and thought about what the shadow khan wore. In a flash, the costume changed to match the outfit she wanted exactly. She heard a knock at the door.

"Jade!" shouted her mother. "You're friends are here." Jade grabbed her candy pale and ran to the front door. She got there and saw her mother in a witch costume. "Have a good time dear. Oh, and make sure to bring me some mint patties!"

"I will!" responded Jade. It wasn't a lie. She never did like that treat. She approached the old looking RV. She knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal an old man in a hula shirt and some khakis wearing a ski mask.

"What do you say?" asked the man holding a bag.

"Trick or treat!" shouted Jade as she reached for the bag. She opened it and saw what she thought were marshmallows. They turned out to be grubs. Live grubs.

She was about to make a comment about being tricked when she saw Gwen. Gwen was in a superhero costume with a pink butterfly ballroom mask. She pulled Jade into the RV.

"Sorry about that." whispered Gwen before she cleared her throat. "Grandpa, this is Jade. She moved here from China a month ago. Jade, this is Grandpa Max." The elder Tennyson nodded to Jade.

"Nice to meet you Jade." greeted Grandpa.

"Nice to meet you too." returned Jade.

"Ben!" called Gwen. "Come say hi." Jade furrowed her brow upon hearing that name. She turned around to see the kid she met a month ago and sat behind her in school dressed up like a pirate.

"You're Gwen's cousin?" asked Jade. Ben sent the young Chan a raised brow in response.

"Is that a problem?" asked Ben.

"No! I just wasn't expecting you." Gwen gave Jade a confused look.

"I told you about him." argued Gwen.

"But I was expecting a guy who was from out of town. Guess I never made the connection between you two." Grandpa Max put a hand on Gwen's shoulder with a smile.

"Now now." interrupted the elder Tennyson as he tried to ease the tension. "It was all just a miss understanding. You wouldn't want the mood to be spoiled when we haven't even gotten to the first house. I hear Ms. Hendrickson has some great treats this year." The mention of treats got the kids to all but forget about the little problem.

Max was about to return to his seat, when he suddenly turned back to the kids. "Oh and Jade? You'll have to wait till you get home before you can eat those grubs." Jade looked at the bag with a worried face.

"He's joking right?" whispered Jade to the others.

"I wish." replied Ben in a not so quiet tone. They went from house to house, acquiring all kinds of treats. Gumdrops, candy bars, and actual marshmallows were among the many things they got. As they were on their way to another house, Ben noticed something. "Hey Grandpa?"

"Yes Ben?" answered the man in question. Ben stoped looking at the Van and looks to the elder Tennyson.

"That van's been following us for a while." Grandpa Max looked out the rear view mirror, and spotted the van.

"Their probably just on the same street for a while. They'll probably turn off soon." In defiance to the elder Tennyson's words, however, the vehicle continued to follow them. Jade looked out the back window. Her eyes widened as she recognized the man driving the van.

"Floor it!" shouted Jade. The redhead beside her gave her a concerned look.

"What's the matter Jade?" asked Gwen in a worried tone.

"Those creeps are bad news!" The others believed her when the van rammed into the back of the RV. Grandpa fought to regain control of the vehicle, then put the pedal to the metal. Valmont made his way to the front of the van as he pointed towards the RV.

"After them!" demanded Valmont as the stalking turned into a chase. Grandpa continued to outrun the assailants that were chasing his RV, but they were gaining fast. He looked back to the kids.

"Who are these guys?" asked Ben before Grandpa could. Jade sighed as she looked down. She hoped her adventures wouldn't mess with her life.

"They're the Dark Hand." reluctantly answered Jade. "A group of criminals that caused me and my Uncle a lot of pain. They must be after revenge. I'm sorry I dragged you guys into this." Max steeled his gaze as he returned his attention to the road.

"Eh!" shrugged Ben. "We're used to criminals and nut jobs looking for revenge. You should've been there last summer." Jade was about to question Ben when a gun went off.

"Hold on!" shouted Grandpa as he lost control of the RV. They crashed into a lamppost. The Dark Hand stopped and exited the vehicle.

"Grandpa!" shouted Ben and Gwen. Max sat up as he held his head. He looked to his hand, thankfully finding no trace of blood. His grandchildren quickly ran to his side to check on him.

"I'm fine kids." answered Max. There was a knock at the door. No one wanted to answer. Suddenly, the door was ripped off by Ratso.

"Trick or treat." said Ratso trying to scare them. Jade grabbed her bag of live grubs.

"If that's all you wanted..." started Jade as she threw the contents of the bag all over Ratso. "Bon appétite!" Ratso screamed as he tried to get the grubs off of him. Jade used one of her signature flying kicks. It didn't knock Ratso over, but it did cause something to fall from him.

The other two enforcers ran to Ratso's assistance. The one with the red hair pulled Jade's mask off.

"It's the Chan brat!" shouted the man as Jade ran around the RV.

"Don't just stand there Finn!" shouted the blue haired one. "She must be the one with the talisman!"

"I'm going Chow!" Ben had enough. Not only were they ruining his Halloween, but they were picking on a little girl.

"Ben no!" shouted Gwen.

"I'm done hiding like a coward!" shouted Ben as he continued. Suddenly, a man holding a stone with a dragon on it walked into the RV. Valmont raised the stone.

"Alright kiddies." said Valmont. "If you do as I say this will go by without any pain. Just give me the..."

"You want the watch so bad?" shouted Ben as he pressed on the watch. A light enveloped everyone around him. No one saw the changes his body underwent. The light died down and Valmont was sent flying into the van. He was covered in some sort of disgusting goo that kept him there.

"Come and get it!" shouted a monster of some sort. It was a giant insect with four weird looking tube-things coming off its head. Ithad arms and a funny looking tail. In between those on the bottom were four legs, while on top were a pair of strange wings. He had a familiar symbol on his face.

"What are you?" asked Valmont in both horror and disgust.

"I call this one Stinkfly!" answered the creature as he flew above the enforcers. Valmont tried using the dragon talisman, but it only hardened the goop that was on his right arm. Stinkfly spat goo from the tubes on his head, but Ratso dodged it. Ratso then pulled a stone out of his pocket and afterwards shot lasers out of his eyes. Stinkfly flew around to keep from hitting the lasers.

When he flew over the RV, something he couldn't se hit him. Chow appeared in front of him with another stone in hand. Stinkfly smacked his face as Ratso's lasers were about to hit him. In Stinkfly's place was a man made of daimonds.

"This one's called Diamondhead." said the crystal man as he ran at Ratso. Meanwhile, Jade was running from Finn. She was getting away but then Finn pulled out a talisman. He sped in front of her.

"Fast as a Jack rabbit." taunted Finn as he reached for Jade. Suddenly, he was hit in the back by some sort of energy. He turned to find Gwen with a glowing blue aura around her hands.

"Lucky Girl?" shouted Finn.

"In the flesh." responded Gwen as she threw another round of magic at Finn. Finn continuously dodged the magic blasts. Jade then stuck out her foot, causing Finn to trip and run into the RV.

"I hate magic." sighed Finn as he passed out.

"Lucky Girl? Really?" asked Jade.

"I'll tell you when you tell me what's going on here." argued Gwen. Jade walked over and saw that Finn not only dropped the rabbit talisman, but the horse and dog ones as well. She picked them up and followed Gwen. She went around the RV and found Ratso running from a big orange dog thing.

"Angry tiger crushes weak mutt!" shouted a man who just exited the van as he leaped at the dog.

"Ben!" shouted Gwen.

"Ben!?" shouted Jade in confusion. "That thing is Ben!?" The symbol on the dog's arm hit the ground and in a flash the dog was replaced by a little gray frog like thing.

"Aw man!" shouted the creature. "You couldn't have given me Fourarms!" The little creature ran as the red haired meat head tried to stomp on him. The creature ran into a rock. He held up his arms as the foot came down over him. The rock glew and the creature suddenly had the strength to push the angry man away.

"Hak Foo!" shouted Valmont as he finally freed himself. "Seize the creature and get me that talisman!" He turned around to grab the creature when he was hit by Gwen's magic. Jade got an idea as Hak Foo took a step back. She held up the koi talisman.

"You want this?" shouted Jade as she waved the talisman. "Come and get it." she ran around a corner.

"After that brat!" ordered Valmont as his goons scrambled after her. Ratso stopped and ran over to the van. The Dark Hand rounded the corner only to bump into a blonde kid with blue eyes.

"Hey kid?" asked Chow. "Did you see a girl around your age run through here?" The girl pointed in the direction of the police station, which was blocked by a house. The van pulled over and the men got in one by one.

"That way!" shouted Finn.

"We've got her now!" said Ratso in delight. The van drove off. Once they were out of sight, the kid pulled a stone out of her candy bag. A flash of light revealed the girl to be Jade.

"Chumps." laughed Jade as she ran back to the others. The little creature was still there trying to lift the ox talisman.

"So is that really you Ben?" asked Jade as she kneeled down to pick up the talisman. The alien nodded. "Cute!" She patted Ben's head, receiving a growl in return.

"Greymatter isn't cute!" shouted Ben as he tried to reach for his back. Greymatter hit the symbol on his back and returned to normal.

"He's smart!" shouted Ben as he returned to normal.

"You do realize he can be both right?" asked Gwen with a chuckle.

"Who's side are you on?" asked Ben.

"Ehem!" coughed Grandpa trying to catch their attention. "Can we get an explanation now miss Chan?" Jade was in for a long night.

 _San Francisco, California_

At a circus, all was quiet. The sound of laughter, music, or any of the sounds you'd normally hear at such an event were completely absent. The entire area was like a ghost town. You'd think that the circus there wasn't very good. A man looking at the ground walked out of the tent, however, and walked into the light.

He had black hair, a blue sweater, khakis, and brown loafers. He looked up, revealing his painted face, but one would recognize him almost immediately. He was Jackie Chan, the famous martial artist and paleontologist. Something was off ,however, as he seemed to be in some sort of trance. He finally opened his mouth.

"Come one, come all." said Jackie in a creepy way. The sound of laughter filled the air.

 **Jackie Chan has become a zombie clown! What the heck! Told ya it'd be a two parter. Remember, just because** **what happened to Jackie screams Zombozo, it doesn't mean that he's the winner of the poll. It doesn't rule him out either. Keep sending in the reviews. For those who cannot vote on the poll, please leave who you want Shendu to possess in your review. The choices are:** **Hex** **Zombozo** **Chow** **Finn** **and Valmont.** **Anyways, until next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Halloween Madness Pt 2

**Hey guys! I apologize before hand for part the story being the way I do the notes and scene changes. I had to copy it from another writing program, and it wouldn't change to the regular way. This is part two of Halloween Madness. I hope you guys like it. With the results of the poll, I've been able to write this chapter in a way that will answer the question presented in the poll. I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Ben 10. With that, let's get on with the chapter!**

 _San Francisco, California_

It's been a month since he became free, and tonight was Halloween. Shendu searched everywhere, but he couldn't find Jackie Chan. He had double, no, triple checked everywhere in this darn city. There was no sign that his prey was anywhere. He feared what would happen if he didn't find Chan by midnight.

He decided to check a nearby circus. He flew towards it, but stopped to look at the sign. He was shocked by what was on the sign. The image depicted a smiling clown holding a golden flower statue, but the demon knew exactly what the figure was holding. He flew even faster to the dreaded gathering.

"AS MUCH AS DESPISE THESE JOY ENDUCING EVENTS, CHAN CANNOT POSSIBLY PASS UP A RELIC SUCH AS THIS." groaned Shendu to no one but himself. His statement rang true as Jackie Chan walked over to the tent. The man smiled as he watched children and adults alike enjoying the festivities. His face went somber as he remembered that Jade was not there to join him.

"Aiyaa!" shouted an old man in the distance. Jackie suddenly turned to face the man. He had grey hair that appeared to spike out in many directions. He wore a white polo, a yellow polyester vest, blue jeans, and brown dress shoes. Jackie could see the shock in the man's onyx eyes behind the small, round, armless glasses he wore.

"What's wrong now Uncle!?" asked Jackie in worry. He ran over to check on the man, now identified as Uncle.

"Uncle has the willies!" shouted Uncle. Jackie raised an eyebrow at the man.

"The... willies?" Uncle nodded his head.

"The willies! Dark magic is near!" Jackie's eyes suddenly widened.

"Seriously!?" Jackie yelped in pain as two fingers smacked into his forehead.

"Do not question Uncle!" shouted Uncle. Jackie rubbed his head as he looked down.

"Yes Uncle." Uncle adjusted his glasses as he looked to the side.

"One more thing! I am sensing a powerful relic nearby." The duo were suddenly approached by a large Japanese man. Said man had black hair in a chonmage hairstyle, which is the traditional hairstyle of samurais and sumo wrestlers. He wore a white T-shirt with brown overalls and brown sandals.

Uncle held his hand out towards the man. "Tohru! Blowfish." At Uncle's demand the bigger man, now known as Tohru, pulled a blowfish out of a bag. Uncle started chanting while moving around the circus.

Jackie walked into the tent as the show was about to start. Shendu flew overhead and noticed Uncle and Tohru.

"YES!" shouted the evil dragon. "WITH THOSE BUFFOONS BEING HERE, CHAN CANNOT BE FAR BEHIND!" Shendu followed close behind, unaware that a presence was watching him.

"Interesting." mused the man. "Seems like I've found something much better than that stupid relic." He silently followed the dragon as it he hunted his prey. Uncle and Tohru looked around a small tent. They searched high and low, trying to find the relic Uncle knew was there.

They hid as they heard a light whistling. One of the clowns came in and knocked on a wooden box. It opened to reveal a glass container holding the golden flower statue from the image Shendu found. He sighed, then closed the box and walked out of the tent. Tohru walked over and smacked the box.

He caught the side of it before it slammed on the ground.

"What is it sensei?" asked Tohru. Uncle readjusted his glasses as he laid eyes on the statue.

"The Golden Lotus." answered Uncle. "It allows one to keep someone under their control, but only those who are hypnotized." Uncle picked up the container, being careful not to open it. The clown came back to find the two looking at the relic.

"Hey!" shouted the man. He ran for Uncle, but Tohru grabbed him from behind. He squeezed the man into unconsciousness before dropping him to the ground. The duo quickly ran with the relic, Shendu and the stranger following patiently behind them.

Meanwhile, inside the main tent, Jackie was enjoying the show. There were tigers jumping through hoops, gymnasts performing extreme feats, and many other typical circus tricks. This circus, however, took things to a whole other level. The lights darkened as a clown car pulling a cannon rolled into the ring. Three clowns came out of the car, which was a little upsetting seeing as the usual trick called for either a multitude of clowns to exit the vehicle or a really big clown to do the same. One of the clowns poured something into the cannon, which caught Jackie's attention.

He seemed to be the only one to notice the malevolent look on the lead clown's face. The clown in question red hair and pale skin. The jumpsuit he wore was striped purple and grey, matching his bow tie. He wore big black shoes, fingerless gloves, and a top hat. He grabbed the firing string of the cannon as he looked to the bored expressions of the audience.

"You don't like our first trick?" asked the clown as he turned to the audience. "That's fine with me. In the end, we'll all have a good laugh." After he said that, the cannon shot a powder into the air. Everyone in the audience coughed as the clown laughed.

Suddenly, the whole crowd started laughing. Some got up and started holding their chest, as if gasping for air. Then they all fell silent. One man, Jackie, dropped his head, then raised it to reveal his face covered in clown makeup.

"Come one, come all." said Jackie in a zombie-esk manner. The audience followed suit as the phrase was repeated over and over again.

"Hurry boys." said the clown in impatience. "We don't know how long this new batch will last with the strength booster in it." One of the clowns ran off to another tent. He soon returned with a tear mark added to his makeup.

"It's gone!" shouted the sad clown. "Someone's made off with the Happy Flower! Johnnyboy's been knocked out as well boss!" The lead clown clenched his fists.

"Find the thief, or all of you will find out what happens when I'm really mad!" The other circus performers gulped at their leader.

"Yes Zombozo sir!" shouted the performers as they began to search. The zombie clowns followed chanting their phrase. Shendu flew overhead, having lost Uncle and Tohru, as he searched for Jackie. His stalker slowly weaved in between the zombies as he followed the dragon.

The mob of zombie clowns marched around the circus in search of Uncle and Tohru. Jackie was walking one way, until he was suddenly pulled to the side by Tohru. The large man put his hand over Jackie's mouth to keep him quiet. Uncle quietly chanted as he placed a seal on Jackie. Jackie fell into a deep sleep as a gas rushes out of his mouth. The paint on his face faded into mist.

"Ugh." grunted Jackie as he got up from his trance. He was about to remove the seal from his head when Uncle smacked him. "Ow!"

"Do not remove the seal!" ordered Uncle. "It keeps the bad gas from turning you into an evil clown." Jackie nodded as he slowly tiptoed past the two. He looked around to see all the zombie clowns still looking for them. He looked back at the duo.

"What do we do now?" Uncle looked around, till he spotted another large tent.

"Get the infected into a large group and make them stay still. I will cast a chi spell to remove the bad gas." Jackie nodded as he looked over at a paint set. He walked out in front of the horde with some badly applied makeup on.

"This way!" groaned Jackie as he tried to imitate the zombie clowns. Believe it or not, the horde actually followed him into the large tent. They all grabbed their heads as Uncle chanted. They all fell to the ground as gas escaped their mouths. Jackie walked out to find the regular clowns holding weapons.

"How'd he get over the clown gas so fast?" asked the clown with a teardrop.

"I don't know, but we're gonna make him smile." answered the happy face clown. "Permanently!" The clowns rushed Jackie as he ran from them.

"Bad day, bad day, bad day!" shouted Jackie as he avoided the weapons. Tohru grabbed the big one from behind and knocked him out with a head butt. Uncle pushed a broom into the spikes of a unicycle one of the clowns was riding, causing the clown to fall into a cage. Tohru threw the big one in and locked the cage since there was no more room.

Shendu looked through the tent filled with knocked out people trying to find Jackie Chan. He gazed outside and saw Jackie running straight towards him.

"FINALLY!" shouted Shendu as he flew towards Jackie. "YOU'RE MINE CHAN!" He was stopped in his tracks, however, when he was pulled into a puzzle box by his stalker. "NNNOOOO!" The man suddenly shut the box as the demon was fully imprisoned.

"All the pieces are sliding into place." said the stalker as he disappeared. Back at the main tent, Zombozo was getting impatient. He sent those clowns, pun unintended, to find the thief twelve minutes ago. It was getting on his very last nerve. He paced back and forth.

Suddenly, one of the actual clowns flew past him and rammed into the last box of gas balls, knocking it over and setting off the balls.

"Come one come all." said the clown as he got up.

"No!" shouted Zombozo. "That was the last box!" He turned to find Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru standing side by side. "Well if it isn't the famous Jackie Chump, a sumo wrestler, and the thief." said Zombozo. "Can we give them a round of applause folks!"

Only the zombified clown clapped. Zombozo looked around, but he couldn't see the clown horde anywhere. "Where are my minions?" Jackie clenched his fists as he took a step forward.

"We've already freed them from your mind control." answered Jackie. "Now, give up."

"Let me think. How about... NO!" Zombozo leaped at them trying to get the Golden Lotus from Uncle. Tohru knocked Zombozo into a stack of heavy crates. The crates toppled on top of Zombozo.

"Whoops." said Tohru. Before Uncle could give Tohru a smack on the back of the head, Zombozo got up from the pile with his left arm dislocated. He just grunted as the aforementioned arm relocated itself.

"Give me my Happy Flower!" shouted Zombozo.

"The relic is not called Happy Flower!" argued Uncle. "Relic is Golden Lotus!" As uncle said the relic's name, it glowed and the zombie clown's eyes widened. He leaped at Zombozo, pinning him to the ground.

"No fair!" shouted Zombozo in anger. "Your using my toy against me!" The mind controlled clown used Uncle's signature slap on his boss's forehead. "OW!"

"Not toy! Relic!" argued Uncle once again. Jackie walked over when the world went dark.

"Do you want to succeed?" asked the voice. "Do you want to take the world as your own? Then join me, and we will crush all our enemies!"

"Yes!" replied Zombozo. "I'll do it!" The light returned as they were surrounded by stone statues. One of the statues knocked the relic out of Uncle's hand. The Golden Lotus fell at the feet of Shendu's stalker, who retrieved it.

He had grey skin with black symbols on his shoulders. He wore a red and black dress and hood, black pants that are torn beyond his knees, long black socks that don't cover his heels or toes. His face is painted white and black to resemble a skull. Uncle pointed his blowfish at the man.

"Aiyaah!" shouted Uncle in disbelief. "A dark chi wizard!" The man lightly chuckled at Uncle.

"Chi wizard? No." calmly argued the man. "I'm more of a sorcerer. Call me Hex; it will be the last name you'll ever hear. Destroy them!"

At his order, the statues ran towards the group. They were about to be crushed, when everything stopped. They were definitely confused as the statues hung in the air. Jackie tapped one that was extremely close to him, but it didn't move a muscle. He looked behind it to see Hex and the clowns were also still as statues.

"What on Earth?" asked Jackie. Suddenly, a portal opened behind the group. A man with black, well kept hair stood before them. He wore a white lab coat, a pair of green goggles hanging from his neck, a brown tuxedo vest over a white long sleeve shirt, a black tie, black pants, and black loafers. He pulled placed a watch in his pocket as he looked to the men.

"Come on gentleman." said the mysterious man. "We can't just stand here all day, or can we? Oh time. Such a fickle thing." Jackie grabbed Uncle by the collar and the three men rushed into the portal.

 _Uncle's Shop_

The small antique shop sat quietly in the night. Many interesting objects could be found within, such as ancient Chinese vases and wooden desks. A water droplet hung below a pipe as time was still at a standstill. A large blue portal opened in an open space among the items. The group walked out of it as they took in their surroundings.

They found that they were back at home the moment they stepped through. The portal closed behind them, but something still felt off. Jackie looked outside the window of the shop to see people frozen in time. He smiled as he turned around.

"We're okay." sighed Jackie. The stranger looked around as Jackie walked towards the group.

"Watch your head." warned the scientist.

"What? Ow!" Jackie took a step back as Uncle smacked him in the forehead.

"Do not celebrate!" shouted Uncle in anger. "The dark chi wizard escaped with Golden Lotus! We must find him and retrieve the relic before he can use it for evil!" The well dressed stranger closed a book he was looking through, causing the group to look towards him.

"Yes. That is a tragedy. It is of small concern, however, compared to what's coming." Jackie clenched his fist, prepared for battle.

"Who are you?" asked Jackie. The man sounded his understanding.

"Oh! Many apologies. My name is Professor Paradox, and you can call me a time walker. That is besides the point, however, as you must prepare for the worst event that this time will ever know. Well, at least for now. Anywho, I'm afraid that I'm needed elsewhere."

Another portal appeared behind the man, shocking the group. "To do lo!" With that, Paradox walked through the portal and disappeared. Time returned to normal as the portal closed.

"I need some sleep." yawned Jackie as looked towards the stairs. He was once again smacked by Uncle, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Sleep later!" scolded him Uncle. Jackie groaned as he turned to Uncle.

"Why?" Uncle ran his hands through his hair.

"Bad things are coming! We must do research to combat this threat!" Jackie groaned as he followed Uncle and Tohru.

 _Unknown location_

Zombozo watched as Hex drew a circle around a puzzle box. Hex then opened the puzzle box. Shendu sprung out of the box and tried to fly away.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS YOU MORTAL PEST!?" shouted Shendu in anger. He was ignored, however, as Hex chanted a dark spell. The circle Shendu was in spiraled into a Dragon symbol. The symbol flew off the ground and began to fuse to Hex's chest.

"NO!" shouted Shendu as he was pulled into the symbol. The room fell silent. Inside Hex's mindscape, he stood face to face with the demon dragon.

"Shendu, Demon of Fire." greeted Hex. He suddenly jumped as he dodged the fire demon. Chains suddenly shot from all directions as he restrained the dragon. Shendu tried to break free, but he was soon dragged to the ground.

His eyes widened in shock as the chains tugged tighter and tighter. Never had Shendu been subdued so easily. He growled as he looked to Hex.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME MORTAL!? I'VE GOT WHAT YOU'D CALL A TIGHT SCHEDULE AND I'D HATE TO FIND OUT WHAT MY SIBLINGS WOULD DO TO BOTH OF US IF YOU MESSED WITH IT." Hex sat in the same cross-legged position as his physical body as he looked to the dragon.

"Why not calm down? We both know you cannot leave. I have a proposition for you." Shendu wriggled around, but that only caused the chains ensnaring him to once again tighten.

"I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS NONSENSE! I MUST..."

"It involves getting rid of the many thorns in your side, mighty Shendu. Including the man you were recently targeting." Shendu stopped his rant at those words. Silence rang out between the two. Shendu's snout gained the closest thing to a smile at the prospect of revenge.

"I'M LISTENING."

 **Wow! Just, wow! Shendu has unwillingly possessed Hex, Zombozo has joined them, and Paradox basically gave Jackie Chan a short doomsday prophesy without any information on what said prophecy has in store. They also have to retrieve the Golden Lotus from Hex, which will be even harder now that Shendu's involved. Things have skyrocketed out of control!**

 **Anywho, what do you think of the chapter? Do you find Hex and Shendu working together interesting? Will the Chan clan and Team 10 be able to stop them? let me know in a review down bellow, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. This is Caliban, signing out.**


	5. Chapter 4: Thanksgiving Goodbies

**I'm back for more! Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I have been dual enrolling at college, and I have another story I'm working on called _Milla, Saiyan of Earth_ , which I recommend reading if you're a fan of dragon ball. Anywho, I don't own Ben 10 or Jackie Chan Adventures. On with the chapter... I just realized that I say the word 'anywho' a lot. I need to up my vocabulary.**

 _Bellwood, Pennsylvania_

Ben sat behind his friend in the last class as he did every time. He still couldn't believe that Jade was related to Jackie Chan. The Jackie Chan! The kick butt martial artist movie star! The guy from many of his favorite action movies!

Not only that, but she and her uncle were basically secret agents working with a government group stopping magical stuff. The Dark Hand seemed like some of his regular villains, but he knows how annoying they can be. Shendu sounded like an over dramatic Vilgax, but he probably couldn't hold a candle to the Omitrix. And the talismans? Oh the talismans!

Thirteen, though he was told it used to only be twelve, magic rocks that gave powers of some animals from an ancient Chinese or Japanese thing to the user. That seemed to be too good to be true. He wouldn't believe it if the ox talisman hadn't given Greymater super human, or super galvin in his case, strength. His favorite just so happened to be the dragon talisman. If only they had that one, but if given the chance to try it he'd use the ox talisman again any day.

He was cut off from his fanboying by the school bell. Ben went to his locker, wanting to get his books as soon as possible. He noticed Joe standing beside it. The bully noticed Ben, then turned to walk off. Ben followed him, determined to receive answers.

He had to know where Joe got the galvin tech. Azimuth had confirmed that the device he found was galvin tech and the First Thinker himself wanted Ben to find out where Joe found it. It would be hazardous if the people of earth got their hands on anymore galvin tech. If there was a provider, he needed to be stopped right now. Ben turned a corner as he tailed Joe, when he accidentally ran into Jade. He quickly squatted down as he helped her pick up some books she dropped.

"Sorry." apologized Ben as he handed her the books he picked up.

"It's alright." responded Jade. "Guess we should both watch where we're going." Both kids chuckled at themselves. Ben looked around Jade to find his quarry had disappeared.

"He's gone." Jade gave the boy a raised brow.

"Who's gone?" Ben put his hands in his pockets as he looked Jade in the eye.

"Joe." The girl looked even more confused by his answer.

"Why are you looking for Joe?" Ben looked around, making sure no one could eavesdrop on them.

"Remember that thing you found when we first met." Jade nodded in confirmation. "It was a device made from stolen galvin tech."

"What's a... Oh! You mean Greymatter." Ben had told Jade all about the aliens. Well, what he cared to tell her anyway.

"Yeah. I'm tailing him to find out who the provider is. Anyway, gotta find him." He started to walk past Jade, but she grabbed his arm.

"Uhhh... Could you possibly stay for a moment?" Now it was Ben's turn to give the girl a raised brow.

"What if he gets away?" Jade quickly pulled out a device, a smile on her face.

"Got this from Section 13. It'll track him anywhere on the planet. He won't get very far." Ben snickered as Jade handed him the device. He rubbed the back of his head.

"So uh... what's going on?" Jade took a minute to find her words, then looked to the young Tennyson.

"I'm leaving after Thanksgiving to be with Uncle Jackie for a year." Ben's eyes widened at the news. "I won't be able to tell Gwen. Could you let her know for me?"

"Why didn't you go to her about it?" Jade crossed her arms.

"What can I say? You're easier to talk to ever since the whole secret exchange. See ya!" She hesitated like she had more to say, but she handed him the tracker and walked off without saying anything. Ben was confused by the girl's actions.

He turned to walk away, but he looked back. Why had she hesitated? Actually, why was he bothered about it in the first place? He walked in the direction the tracker pointed. He stepped on something, however, once again halting his search.

He lifted his foot to reveal the koi fish talisman. Suddenly the talisman glowed and his outfit and features turned to match Jade's. He looked down at himself before thinking of what he looked like. It glowed again and he was back to normal. He quickly threw it into his backpack and kept walking.

Jade stood around another corner. She pulled out a device and plugged in some headphones.

"If Joe's up to something, then I have to help Ben." stated Jade as two blips appeared on the screen of the device. The first one was Joe, obviously. She had made sure to have the frequency code on hand to pickup his location. The second one, however, was Ben. She had stuck a tracker on his tracking monitor when she handed it to him.

She knew it was probably wrong to track your friend without permission, but she was doing it to help him. Did it seem a little stalkerish? Maybe. However, it would be fine. It's not like she was doing it to keep an eye on her crush.

Her face reddened at the thought.

'Just pretend that never went through your head.' thought Jade to herself as she took off after Ben. Meanwhile, Ben had arrived at the area the blip showed. It was a factory, an old and abandoned one to be exact. He moved silently through it as he inched closer to the tracker.

He finally reached an open area of the factory. He was shocked by what he saw. He saw Joe standing in front of a hedgehog like alien in a black T-shirt, an orange/brown jacket and blue jeans. He held a brief case.

"You got the green stuff?" asked the alien. Joe quickly pulled out his wallet and shifted through a wad of cash.

"If what you've got will help me deal with those two losers, it'll be worth every penny." said Joe as he handed the alien a huge wad of cash. The alien counted the bills. He then opened the brief case revealing some kind of weapon.

"This right here is a Miniature Null Void Cannon. It can send anything it hits to the Null Void, as long as it's not the size of a building mind you. It also has a cool down of five minutes before it can be used again. If you get them both together, it should send them both there permanently."

"Permanently?" The alien shrugged in response.

"Well, there is the off chance that the Plumbers find out, but with the precautions we've taken, they won't even know I was here." Hearing all that, Ben took a step back. He stepped on a very out of place twig, causing it to snap. "What was that?" Joe put the blaster away as he took a step forward.

"Whatever or whoever it is, they'll be perfect target practice. Help me find them and hold them still." Ben ran as the two crooks chased after him. Jade had heard the conversation over the tracking device. She growled as she saw the rapidly moving blips.

"If Joe lays one finger on Ben, I swear I'll give him the biggest headache this side of America!" shouted Jade as she rushed to find Ben. The Omnitrix wielder rushed out of the building as he tried to escape. He was about to use the Omnitrix, when he felt something sink into his back. He looked behind him to see a quill in his back. He fell to his knees. Joe was the first to get there.

"Well well." said Joe. "If it isn't hero boy. Where's your girlfriend? Let me guess, she dumped you because of your stupid face." He kicked Ben in his side.

'Girlfriend?' thought Ben. He didn't understand. It suddenly hit him. His face ran red in realization. "She's not my girlfriend!"

Joe chuckled as he aimed the canon at Ben.

"Your mug tells me you'd love to be wrong." The cannon whirred as it charged a blast. "I guess you'll see her in this Null Void after I find her." His finger slowly moved to pull the trigger.

"Hurry up!" shouted the dealer. "We're out in the open ya know!"

"Can it Argit!" replied Joe. "I wanna savor this moment. The look of fear on his face and the rage knowing his stupid girlfriend is next!" The gun was suddenly kicked out of his hand. He looked over to find Jade readying a punch.

"He's not my boyfriend!" shouted Jade as she punched Joe. Joe went flying straight into Argit. Both laif unconscious on the ground. She quickly ran over to Ben. "You okay hero?"

"I'd be better if you got this stupid quill out of my back." answered Ben with a groan. Jade walked behind him and pulled out the quill. She then pulled the horse talisman out of her backpack. She placed it in his open hand.

It glowed as the paralysis and the wound in Ben's back disappeared. He got up rubbing his back. He handed the talisman back to Jade. She placed it in her backpack before turning back to him.

"Thanks for the save." said Ben. "How'd you find me?" She held up her tracking monitor.

"Backup plan." answered Jade. "Everything that they said and our location was sent to Section 13." Before Ben could ask if that was a good idea, black vans rolled into the area. Agents came out left and right. A certain man caught Jade's attention.

"Jackie!" shouted Jade. She ran over to her uncle.

"Jade!" shouted Jackie as he picked her up in a hug. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"I'm fine Jackie. I showed up at the last minute, so the only one who should be checked is Ben. I don't know how much the horse talisman can heal."

"That's a good point Ja... What do you mean?" He set her down and had his hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing." Jackie held out his hand knowingly.

"Jade." Jade gave up and handed him the horse talisman. He still held out his hand. She groaned as she handed over the other talismans in her possession.

"That's all I got! You'd think I did something wrong." Jackie passed the talismans to another agent before turning back to Jade.

"Explain." Jade sighed as she turned to her uncle.

"Valmont and his goons came after us on Halloween. When we drove them off, they left behind some of the talismans. I promise the only time I used them was recently to try and get Ben in better shape." Jackie looked over at Ben.

"We'll talk about this later." He walked over to Ben. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Jackie Chan sir." said Ben. "It's uh... an honor to meet you. I've seen all your movies!" Jackie rubbed the back of his head. He would never get used to the star treatment.

"Just glad to see your okay." A man suddenly ran over to the group. The man was bald, but his eyebrows were red in color. He wore a red turtleneck long sleeve, a black trench coat, gray pants, a black leather belt, and black loafers. He stopped as Jackie turned to him.

"Jackie." said the man. "One of them got away." Ben looked past him, seeing Joe being carted into a truck.

"Argit got away!" shouted Ben. "We have to go after him!"

"Easy there kid. I'm afraid aliens are out of our jurisdiction. We'll contact the Plumbers on this incident. Though it looks like I'll get to tell the magister in person." Ben raised his brow until he heard the sound of squealing brakes.

"Ben!" called out a familiar voice. Ben turned to see Grandpa Max stepping out of the Rust Bucket.

"Grandpa!" He ran over to him. Max enveloped him in a hug before holding his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"You alright kiddo?" Ben nodded in response.

"I'm fine. The dealer got away." Grandpa Max gave Ben a confused look.

"Dealer?" Ben hummed in acceptance.

"Remember? I found some stolen galvin tech. Azimuth told me to follow Joe to find who he got it from." Grandpa Max sounded his understanding as he pu two and two together.

"And Argit was his dealer." interrupted the man in the trench coat. "Magister Tennyson." Grandpa stood up as he looked to the man.

"Captain Black." said Grandpa as he shook the captain's hand. "We'll keep an eye out for him on the radar." Gwen walked over to Ben.

"Is that really him?" asked Gwen as she pointed at Jackie.

"Yep." said Ben. Jackie looked back at them and waved. He walked over to Grandpa and Captain Black. "What are you gonna do with Joe?"

"He'd legally be charged with dealing in and using stolen weapons but since he's just a kid, we'll send him home to his parents." Joe gave them a dreadful look before he was carted home. A few days passed and Jade was at the airport with Jackie. She was so excited to be heading back to San Francisco. She couldn't wait to see Uncle and Tohru again.

She really wanted to tell them about the fun times she's had. She was really gonna miss the others though.

"Pst!" whispered a voice. Jade turned to see Ben as Greymatter hiding behind a chair. "Over here!"

"I'll be back Uncle Jackie." said Jade. Jackie grabbed her shoulder before she could take off.

"Jade..." started Jackie. Jade shook off his shoulder and walked towards the hidden alien.

"Don't worry! I'm just gonna be over there." She pointed in the direction of Ben. He hid behind the chair. Jackie nodded in acceptance.

"Don't go too far. The plane will be leaving soon." Jade quickly ran over to Ben. She was tackled into a hug by Gwen.

"Gwen! Ben! What are you guys doing here?" Gwen let go of her friend as she gave her a smirk.

"You didn't think you could leave without saying goodbye did you?" asked Gwen. "Plus schools still out. Something about a horrid smell throughout the entire building." She turned to stare at Ben who just turned back to normal.

"Okay!" shouted Ben in defense. "So I used Stinkfly to get there faster when I had a cold, but I was gonna turn back when I sneezed." Gwen rolled her eyes as she turned to her cousin.

"That's just it! You should have done it before!" Jade laughed at the argument.

"Thanks for seeing me off guys." said Jade as she pulled them into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

"Who says we can't still talk?" suggested Ben. "You still have my Squawker account right?" Jade's smile widened in realization.

"Yeah." Gwen looked between the two with a raised brow.

"When did she get your Squawker account?" asked Gwen. Ben hummed as he tried to come up with an excuse. Jade smiled as she turned to Gwen.

"A few weeks ago." answered Jade. Ben nervously laughed as he tried to change the subject.

"Anyway, we can just chat every now and then. It's not like you're leaving the planet." Jade smiled at the Omnitrix wielder.

"You're right Ben." She wrapped the boy in a hug, giving him a slight blush.

"Jade!" shouted Jackie. The girl let go of Ben as she walked backwards a bit.

"Gotta go! See you guys!" They waved at her as she and Jackie got on the plane.

"It's good to see you've made some friends." said Jackie. "They're good kids." Jade smiled as she looked back. She couldn't agree more. After the plane took off, Gwen punched Ben in the shoulder.

"How come she got your Squawker account before she got mine huh?" asked Gwen with a smirk on her face. Ben rubbed the back of his head.

"She needed a way to contact us when she lost her phone so..." started Ben as he tried to come up with an excuse. Gwen crossed her arms as she waited.

"You know that I was listening in on that device Jade was using to track you right?" Ben shot his cousin a confused look.

"So?" Gwen lifted her eyebrows, doing her best to mimic Joe's face.

"I believe Joe's words were 'your mug tells me you'd love to be wrong.'" Ben ran as red as a tomato in realization. Gwen quickly ran off.

"Get back here Dweeb!" Ben chased off after her. On the plane, Jackie was listening to the transmission from a few days ago on his phone to memorize Argit's voice. He opened his eyes and looked at Jade. She was staring out the window, a smile on her face.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Jackie. Jade didn't even turn to him as she continued to stare out the window.

"Ben." answered Jade. She covered her mouth as she processed her own words. She turned to Jackie with an awkward smile. "I mean... my friends back in Bellwood, duh!" Jackie grinned from ear to ear.

"You have a crush on him!" Jade harrumphed as she looked away.

"Do not!" Jackie went back to his phone. Jackie thought he heard something when he played the transmission again. He smirked even more.

"That's not what it sounded like on the audio file." He handed her one of his earphones. The volume was turned up on a certain quiet spot.

 _"If Joe lays one finger on Ben, I swear I'll give him the biggest headache this side of America!"_ shouted Jade in the transmission. It's a surprise Ben didn't hear her yell that. What if he had!? Jade's eyes widened.

"Gah!" shouted Jade in fury and embarrassment.

 **Jade and Ben sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! I really wanted to add that part to the end of it. It's kinda creepy that Jade had a tracking device on Ben, even if it was so she could help him. Anyway, Argit is still at large and Jade has lost the talismans to Section 13.**

 **Only the original talismans in her possession mind you. It's never mentioned if Ben ever gave her back the koi fish talisman. Anywho, let me know what you think of the chapter in a review down below and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. This is Caliban, signing out.**


	6. Chapter 5: Recruitment Day

**Back for another chapter! Sorry it took me so long. I have two very good reasons. 1, I decided to watch Jackie Chan Adventures by each season I need. That way I can position the story the right way. 2, I will be doing my best to publish new chapters to my stories on a one to two week basis. That'll give me plenty of time to see people's opinion which helps me to shape my story.**

 **If you have read the previous chapters after this one was posted, then skip to the 'Anywho.' I want to take this time to let you know that I edited chapter 2 and changed which talismans the Dark Hand lost to Jade. It will make things better, just wait and see. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

 _San Francisco, California_

"We can't move back in with Uncle!" shouted Jade. She stood in front of the door to Uncle's antique shop as she barred Jackie's entrance. The two had just arrived from the airport and Jackie had already decided that they wouldn't be living at Section 13 anymore. "It'll smell funny!"

"It'll be fine Jade." argued Jackie. He moved Jade out of the way as he opened the door. There were books all over the place. Tohru was carrying a stack of books as he passed the duo. Uncle walked out from a back room and moved to meet the duo.

"Jackie!" welcomed Uncle. Jackie spread his arms out as he walked over to the elder Chan.

"Uncle!" shouted Jackie. "We're moving back in!" Jackie soon found himself as Uncle gave him a signature smack.

"You cannot move into Uncle's shop!" Jackie rubbed the back of his head in shock.

"But why?" Uncle gestured to the books as well as Tohru.

"Too busy with research! Plus where will Tohru sleep?" Jade looked over to Tohru. The big man placed the stack of books down on a table. He then began reading the books top to bottom.

They exited the building as Uncle grabbed one of the books. Jade held a false frown on her face as she looked to Jackie.

"Oh well." sighed Jade in sarcasm. "I guess we'll just have to stay in our secret agent rooms at Section 13." Jackie shook his head as he looked to his niece.

"We are not moving back in to Section 13." argued Jackie. Jade stepped in front of Jackie as she held her arms out to the sides.

"Why not?!" Jackie knelt down to meet Jade in response to her question.

"We don't need to live there anymore." Jade shook her head as she held a finger up.

"Remember what I said? The Dark Hand has the talismans. Well not all of them but still." Jackie gestured to himself as he patted his chest.

"I'm an archeologist, not a secret agent. Plus without Shendu the talismans aren't as dangerous as before." Jade sent the martial artist a raised brow.

"Are you sure he's really gone?" Jackie shook his head as he stood up and kept walking, Jade not far behind.

 _Hex's lair_

Zombozo's clowns were preparing a circle for Hex/Shendu to use a spell. Some were grabbing ingredients, some were making room, and one was drawing the circle. They were hard at work as they did not want to fail their master. An explosion came from the room. Zombozo walked in to find all his clowns on the ground.

"What happened here?" asked Zombozo. He was ready to punish them, but Hex intervened.

"It's obvious that they spilled the contents of one of the potions on the circle, which was slightly off." deduced Hex. His eyes turned red as Shendu spoke up.

"I'll slaughter them all!" shouted Shendu. Hex quickly regained control much to the group's relief.

"No need mighty dragon. The spell still worked. It proved that my theory on bringing the portals to us is wrong." Shendu wrestled back control as he looked into a reflective surface.

"All the more reason to dispose of them and you." Hex chuckled in response as he looked at the dragon in his reflection.

"Patients Shendu. All we need is to grab the relic that sealed them away in the first place. Zombozo, you and your men will..." Shendu growled as he threw an empty flask onto the ground.

"No! They cannot be trusted with such a mission! I'd rather trust my first failure of an ally than them!" Zombozo cowered in fear, but Hex's intrigued hum caused him to resume his gaze upon his master.

"There's an idea." Hex began work on five new circles as the clowns watched on.

 _Dark Hand's Hideout_

Valmont was standing in front of a wooden crate. Eight of the twelve talismans sat upon it. It's upsetting that they lost some of the talismans, but that didn't matter right now. He needed his men to be ready for the mission. He tapped the ground with his cane.

"Alright boys, the plan is simple." stated Valmont. "Eight talismans, four enforcers, that's two each. You will use what we have to rob the biggest bank this side of the state." The talismans were distributed. Finn got the pig and dog talismans, Ratso got the snake and rat talismans, Chow got the monkey and dragon talismans, and Hak Fuu got the rooster and tiger talismans. They headed off for their assignment.

 _Section 13_

Jade was checking out some of the inventions on a table. There was some kind of laser going from one device to another. There was also some kind of hand thing which walked off on its fingers. Jade was astounded as she returned her attention to the laser.

"This is awesome." stated Jade. She went to touch the machine the laser was coming from.

"Careful." stated a scientist. "This machine could fry your brains." Jade simply knew the scientist as Kepler. He had long brown hair and blue eyes. He wore some kind of weird device on his head with what looked like a huge monocle over his left eye, a lab coat, an orange and white sweater, khakis, and black and white shoes.

He began messing with the machine the laser was coming from. Jade began to walk off when she noticed a jetpack sitting on another table. Her curiosity was too great as she slipped it on. She turned to the scientist as she pressed on some buttons.

"Hey Kepler?" asked Jade. "When are you gonna finish this jet pack?" She pushed another button, causing the jetpack take off.

"Yesterday." answered Kepler. Jade was out of control as she zoomed past the many agents of Section 13. She pulled up as she almost ran into an ATV. She saw Jackie walking into a room with some empty boxes as she came around the corner.

"Jackie!" cried Jade. Jackie sighed as he began to enter the room.

"Not now Jade I'm..." started Jackie before he realized the tone she was using. "Jade!" The girl in question was still flying out of control. She flew past Captain Black, burning some papers he had in his hand. She ran into Jackie and accidentally swept him along for the ride.

"Wall!" shouted Jade. They approached a wall. Jackie started pushing his feet against the wall as they ran up the wall. "Ceiling!" Jackie repeated the action on the ceiling.

"Make it stop!" shouted Jackie repeatedly in panic. Jade looked around. She saw a button in the shape of a stop sign.

"Stop." She pressed the button and the jet pack deactivated. Her and Jackie let out a sigh of relief. They suddenly screamed as they fell back to earth. Jackie caught his feet on some cords as he held Jade's ankles.

He frowned as he looked down at Jade. "Heh. Talk now." Once they got down, they were in the room Jackie was entering earlier.

"Jade you should know better than to mess with things you don't understand." Jade smiled as she decided to try and get out of Jackie's scolding.

"I didn't know I didn't. Now I do." Jackie looked to her, the frown from earlier still plastered on his face.

"Well maybe now you know why we can't stay at Section 13." Jade dropped her arms to her side as she shook her head.

"We can't move out! Where will Tohru live?" Jackie smiled as he grabbed a box off the desk beside him.

"I've found us a nice apartment. It allows children and pets but no dark Chi dragons, thugs, or magic talismans." Just as Jackie finished that sentence, an alarm went off. Captain Black ran into the room.

"Jackie!" shouted Captain Black. "We've got a robbery downtown. It's the Dark Hand." Jackie shrugged as he looked the agent in the eyes.

"Uh... Good luck." Captain Black didn't back down as he stood his ground.

"Their packing heat. Talisman heat." Jade and Jackie looked at each other. Jackie put the box back on the desk as he followed Captain Black. They reached a vehicle bay as several agents were already taking off. Captain Black lowered a platform.

Captain Black sighed as he looked to Jackie. "I know you want to get back to your life old friend, but you have the most experience with the talismans." Jackie shook his head in protest.

"But I..." He was interrupted as Captain Black put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jackie. I need you. One last time." Jackie sighed as the captain released his shoulder..

"One last time." Jade popped out from the driver side window as she looked to the two adults.

"Just when you think your out, they pull ya back in." stated Jade. "So can I..."

"No." simultaneously answered the two men. Jade stood behind the vehicle as they took off. She crossed her arms and huffed in anger.

"They didn't even let me ask." Her face suddenly lit up. "Which means I don't know what they said no to." Jade grabbed the jet pack and walked up to Kepler. "Hey Kepler, how do you work this thing?"

"Ignition, steering, throttle, breaks." answered Kepler as he pointed to some areas on the device without looking up from a project of his. Jade waived to the scientist as she walked the other way.

"Gratsi." The Enforcers were in progress of robbing the bank. Chow shot fire out of the dragon talisman. He burned a hole in the side of an armored truck. He ran over and started pulling bags out of the vehicle.

"I wish we still had the ox talisman." complained Chow. "Then I could just shake the bags out of this darn truck." He ducked as some bullets came flying at him. He fired the power of the dragon talisman towards the police. A few officers came running at him.

They were stopped dead in their tracks by an unseen force. They fell over as Ratso became visible with his arms stretched out.

"Watch out." joked Ratso as he held up the snake talisman. "Snake in the grass." Finn sat in boredom as he guarded their truck. A few police officers ran at him, but he scared them off with the power of the pig talisman. He sighed, however, as he looked down at the magic stones in his hands.

"Other than eye lasers I've got nothing." complained Finn. "Immortality isn't bad but I wanna do more." As he sighed again, Hak Fuu came in with a flying kick that knocked away an incoming officer. Another came in from behind.

"Mule kick!" shouted Hak Fuu as he kicked the policeman away. Finn growled as he stood up.

"No fair! You're not even using your talismans." Hak Fuu held up the talismans in his possession as he displayed them to his teammate.

"Rooster for levitation, I already fly. Tiger for balance, I am the perfect blend of power and mind." Finn smirked as he decided to use the opportunity.

"Cool, I guess. Wanna trade?" Hak Fuu just walked off and threw his talismans to Finn.

"Baby." Finn didn't catch the insult as he held the rooster talisman in his hand.

"Sweet!" Finn flew into the air and started shooting lasers. The police cars exploded left and right. Suddenly, they were surrounded by Section 13 agents. Captain Black and Jackie stepped out of their vehicle.

"We've got you surrounded!" declared Captain Black into a megaphone. "Put your hands up and surrender!" Chow held up his hand and blasted the vehicles with the dragon talisman. Jackie and Captain Black dodged the attack as it hit their vehicle. They hid behind a car as the Enforcers continued their assault.

 _Dark Hand's Hideout_

Valmont was getting impatient. The Enforcers were taking to long. He was a little lenient with them since they only had eight talismans, but even without all the talismans they shouldn't take this long. He decided to grab the communication device and check on them. He stopped as a red portal began to open below him.

He screamed as he fell in the portal. The red vortex disappeared, leaving no trace of Valmont save for the phone clattering upon the ground.

 _Hex's lair_

One of the circles was activated prematurely by one of Zombozo's clowns. He took a step back as a red portal appeared. He took a step closer as he heard screaming from inside. He was too late to get out of the way as Valmont came crashing into him. The clown groaned as he laid still under Valmont.

Said gang leader got up, breathing frantically from the experience. He looked around at the damp cave walls. He heard a bang come from behind him. He turned to see Hex and Zombozo walk into the room.

"You idiot!" shouted Zombozo. "You were supposed to watch the room till we got back with the rest of the stuff. Instead, you knock the ingredients into the circle and teleport a rich pickle into the lair. Now we have to feed him to Mr. Happy, and guess what? You get to join 'im!"

He walked towards the two, but Hex held out his hand to stop him.

"You must be Mr. Valmont." greeted Hex. "I am Hex and I apologize for the abrupt occurrence. We meant to see your men in person. The portals were for us to come to you. Would you like a seat while we explain ourselves in further detail?"

Minutes later, Valmont was sitting in a study with Hex. A tray floated to Valmont carrying a small cup, the smell of warm tea hitting his nose. He hesitated but then again, who was he to be rude? He drank the liquid from the cup. It was satisfactory to say the least.

Valmont looked at his accidental host. He cleared his throat as he caught the man's attention.

"I hate to be rude but I have important business to attend to." said Valmont as he straightened his tie. "I was awaiting my men as they made a... withdrawal of sorts from the bank." Hex nodded as he looked to his guest.

"Of course." responded Hex. "I would be grateful if you would stay and listen to a business proposition. It'd be your cup of tea as they say." Valmont was skeptical. He had been tricked by magic beings once before.

"I don't know if..." started Valmont. He stopped as he saw five large bars of gold hit the table. "I guess I could hear you out." He sat back in the chair and pulled the gold bars over. He picked up his cup and began sipping the tea again.

"You see, me and my partner need you to retrieve a special object from a hidden temple." said Hex. "We would do it ourselves, but I'm afraid that we cannot acquire the artifact alone. There's plenty more gold where that came from, if you choose to accept the entire offer." Valmont thought that this was a little much for a retrieval mission. He looked at the gold.

"I'm afraid that the Dark Hand aren't errand boys dear chap." refused Valmont. "Right now my men are in progress of bringing me more money than you could offer me." Hex looked a little disappointed as he frowned at the man before him.

"Are you sure?" Valmont nodded with a courteous smile.

"I'm afraid so good chap. I must thank you for the contributions to my men." The Dark Hand leader stood up as he prepared to leave. Hex sighed as he rose to meet him.

"I'm sure you've made up your mind, but I'm afraid my partner won't take no for an answer. He has a temper that is hard to match." Valmont shook his head as his smile turned to a frown.

"I have no time to wait on this partner of yours to arrive. Good day sir." Valmont walked towards the door. He felt a familiar chill up his spine. He turned to see Hex's head pointed straight down.

The sorcerer raised his head. Valmont knew those red, piercing eyes all too well. He took a step back as the sorcerer smiled. He was no longer talking to Hex. He now stood before Shendu, the very demon that tricked him into doing his dirty work the last time.

Valmont shook his head in denial. "Shendu!? You're supposed to be dead!" The dragon used Hex's body to grab Valmont by the throat. He lifted the man into the air.

"Death cannot hold back a demon Valmont." argued Shendu as he dropped the rich man to the ground. "I suggest that you pay attention to the rest of the proposal. I won't ask a second time. You wouldn't want to end up in a pile of ashes." Valmont once again took a seat but this time he didn't feel like drinking a cup of tea.

 _San Francisco_

Jackie and Captain Black were trying to find a way to take out the Enforcers. Jackie looked around the car as he spotted the olive skinned member of the group. Ratso was looking down at his talismans. He was upset that he didn't have something cool like the rabbit talisman. He only had the snake and the rat.

"Well, snake it is I guess." stated Ratso. He turned invisible and snuck around the car. "I just gotta grab one of them and..." Captain Black suddenly flipped Ratso over his shoulder. He had found Ratso because he was thinking out loud.

Ratso became visible again as he groaned. He dropped the rat talisman in his pain. Jackie picked up the talisman. He was suddenly knocked down as Captain Black tackled him. They just escaped Finn's eye lasers as he cut straight through the car they hid behind.

"Men!" commanded Captain Black. "Fall back!" The agents began to fall back. Hak Fuu loaded the last bag into the vehicle. He gave Chow a nod.

"We've got the loot!" shouted Chow. "Let's go!" Finn looked between the agents and his teammates with a disappointed scowl.

"Ugh!" groaned Finn. "Fine! Ratso! Let's book it!" The Enforcers entered the vehicle as they took off with their loot..

Jackie watched as they turned a corner. He sighed as he hardened his gaze.

"One last time." said Jackie. He ran after the Enforcers as fast as he could. Captain Black looked to the martial artist with a scowl of his own.

"Jackie!" demanded Captain Black. "I said fall back! That means you too!" Jackie walked backwards as he turned and gave Captain Black a salute.

"I'm not an agent." Jackie was trying to keep up with the goons. He turned at a corner, skidding to a halt as he screamed. He was confronted by oncoming traffic. He was suddenly picked up by Jade on her jet pack before he could be crushed by a large truck.

"Need a lift?" asked Jade.

"Jade!" shouted Jackie. "I thought I told you not to..." Jade then began to point to the switches, rods and buttons Kepler showed her earlier.

"Ignition, steering, throttle, breaks." Jackie was silent for a moment. He then noticed the Enforcers truck. He pointed to the truck.

"Faster." Jade did as told, for once. Ratso looked in a rear view mirror. He saw the Chans on the jet pack. He was dumbfounded.

"Cool." marveled Ratso. "Why can't we have jetpacks?" Hak Fuu looked into the mirror as Ratso spoke.

"Lose them!" ordered Hak Fuu. Ratso pulled out the snake talisman.

"Can't catch what ya can't see." Ratso pushed the snake talisman into the DVD player. The truck turned invisible as predicted. What wasn't predicted was the fact that the contents of the truck were not invisible. Chow latched onto Hak Fuu as he saw the ground.

Ratso shrugged in defeat. "Worth a try." He ejected the talisman from the vehicle. The truck became visible again. Meanwhile, Jade set Jackie down on the truck but stayed afloat as she noticed something exit the vehicle.

"Look out!" shouted Jade. Jackie looked just in time to dodge Finn's eye lasers. Finn was levitating above the vehicle. He powered up the eye lasers, but Jade started pulling his ears from behind. This time it was Jackie's turn to warn Jade, because they were approaching a tunnel.

"Behind you!" shouted Jackie. Jade looked behind her. She let go of Finn and flew over the tunnel. Finn rubbed his ears. He wasn't so perceptive.

"Yeah right!" shouted Finn. "Like I'm gonna fall for..." He stopped talking when it literally hit him. He rammed into the rock above the tunnel. The truck continued along as Finn was stuck to the wall with the dog talisman in hand.

The villain groaned as he stared blankly into space. "Immortality hurts." Jackie reached one of the windows. He looked in as Ratso looked at him. Jackie tried to grab the wheel and began to wrestle the Dark Hand goon for control.

"You need to pull over!" shouted Jackie. Ratso tried to shake him off but Jackie was persistent. They continued this for miles. Hak Fuu was getting impatient as he watched the two argue over the wheel. He looked at Chow with his usual scowl.

"Blast him away!" ordered Hak Fuu. Chow pulled out the monkey talisman.

"Walrus!" shouted Chow. Jackie saw the power coming and pulled Ratso in front of him. In a flash of light, a walrus was in Ratso's seat. He looked down at his flippers. The truck hit a bump, causing the truck to swerve around out of control. Everyone looked ahead to see an upcoming turn in the road. There was a long drop behind the metal guard, though the obstruction was definitely not made for head on collisions. The five all screamed as walrus Ratso tried to steer the vehicle.

The truck went over the edge as it burst through the barricade. Jackie jumped at the last moment, rolling across the sand. The truck crashed into the beach below, landing on its side. Jackie began to rise from the ground as he looked to the wreckage. Hak Fuu jumped out of the vehicle and landed a few feet from the paleontologist.

He turned to see Chow climbing out.

"Walrus?" asked Hak Fuu with a 'really' face. Chow ignored him as he pulled Ratso out of the truck.

"Change him back!" shouted Chow. The talisman glew and Ratso wasn't a Walrus anymore. No one moved. Ratso felt like something was supposed to happen. He decided not to worry about it as he saw Hak Fuu staring down Jackie Chan.

"One on one." stated Hak Fuu. They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle. Captain Black was behind the racket as he slid the motorcycle he was riding to a stop..

"Two on one." stated Captain Black. Jade came hovering down in her jet pack.

"Two and a half!" shouted Jade. Captain Black drove towards Hak Fuu at a breakneck pace. Hak Fuu leaped at him, performing a flying kick.

"Black Tiger crushes bald eagle!" shouted Hak Fuu. He knocked Captain Black off of his motorcycle and into the beach behind him. The head agent was still struggling to get up as he grabbed his chest. Jackie ran to face Hak Fuu, the two clashing kicks. Jade noticed something flying towards them.

"Uh oh." said Jade. Finn was flying straight towards them with crazy eyes.

"Payback time!" shouted Finn. Jade picked up Jackie as Finn fired more eye lasers. She continued to dodge the attacks. She finally reached a ledge. She placed Jackie down as she flew forward a bit.

"Jade!" shouted Jackie. "What are you..."

"I've got this." interrupted Jade with a thumbs up. "I can fly." She flew off to face Finn.

"Jade!" shouted Jackie too late for his niece to hear. He felt that something wasn't right as he looked around. It wasn't unusual for him to get a bad feeling in certain situations, but this time it was different. He felt like something or someone was supposed to be here. The thought left his mind as he watched his niece fight the crazy Enforcer.

Jade repeatedly dodged lasers as she ran from Finn. She flew around trying to find a way around the flying Enforcer but to no avail. She looked around frantically until she spotted the cliff wall. The young Chan smirked as she flew over to it. Finn quickly followed her in his blind rage.

She suddenly bounced off of it, much to the man's shock. With a battle cry, she headbutted Finn at high speed. He screamed as he fell to the ground. She started to celebrate but stopped as the jetpack started shutting down. Jade looked down to see a gas gauge, the red indicator pointing to the large 'E'.

"Gas?" asked Jade with a gulp. "Kepler didn't mention anything about fill up." She started to slowly fall back to earth. Jackie watched from the sidelines. Now he was really worried.

Out of nowhere, the ledge under him began to crack. It broke off and sent Jackie hurtling towards the beach. Finn looked up, noticing a black speck coming straight towards him. Jackie suddenly fell on top of him. He gaged for a bit before passing out again.

Jade found herself caught in some roots extending from the side of the cliff. She could only watch as the rest of the Enforcers were walking towards Jackie. Hak Fuu held Jackie by the collar, a villainous smirk on his lips. He cocked back his fist. Suddenly, red portals appeared under the Enforcers.

One by one, they fell into the portals. The only one left was Finn. He got up and frantically looked around for his team. He looked below him before looking to Jackie.

"Good thing I have the Rooster talisman or..." started Finn before the portal rose up and engulfed him. Jackie was confused as he looked to where his opponents once stood. Captain Black got up as he joined the martial artist. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"This is Black." said Captain Black. "We need transport back to Section 13." Jackie piped up as he looked to the captain.

"And Chinatown." interrupted Jackie. "I'll have Jade stay at Uncle's." A root hit his head out of nowhere.

"Hey!" shouted Jade. The two men looked up to see her still stuck in the roots. "I heard that!" They began to leave the area. Jackie looked back at where the portals once were before leaving the beach.

 _Hex's lair_

Finn opened his eyes as he floated above a circle. He saw the others looking around in a panicked motion. He noticed they were in some kind of cave. Hak Fuu was the only one who truly remained calm. They saw a door open.

Valmont entered the room with a worried smile.

"Big V what's going on?" asked Finn. "We were about to make off with all that loot." Valmont looked like he was about to scream. He suddenly stopped and took a look behind him. He turned back to the Enforcers clearing his throat.

"I'm afraid there's been a change in plans gentlemen." stated a frightened Valmont. "We have been hired to procure a certain object. The employers say that what they offer is far more valuable than what the heist could offer. I believe the reward is a blank check."

"Why would we want a check with nothing on it?" asked Ratso as he scratched the back of his head. Finn deadpanned as he looked to his coworker.

"He means that the client's signature will be on the check, but the money section will be blank." explained Finn. "This will potentially make us rich. Like, stupid rich!"

"All for one object?" asked Chow. "There's gotta be a catch." Valmont sighed in response.

"A few actually." admitted Valmont. "The object is extremely hard to find. It is said to be held in a temple somewhere, but I'm still not sure where exactly it is. There's a book that can lead us to it but..."

"Let me guess, Chan." Valmont nodded in response.

"Correct. The old man is in possession of the book." Finn tsked as he stepped forward.

"With the talismans it'll be easy." stated Finn. "If that portal thing didn't happen, then we could of finished Chan off." At that sentence, Shendu took over Hex and started breaking things in anger. Hex fought with him for control and everyone could hear it. "What's that!?"

"They have very rambunctious pets." lied Valmont. "Now go and fetch the book." With that, the portals began to open again. The gang became enveloped by the portals. "I think I could get used to the portals."

 _Uncle's Shop_

Jade was dropped off at Uncle's. She hated being left out on all the fun secret agent stuff. She was the secret weapon. The one no one expected. She was suddenly cut off from her ranting by Uncle.

"Uncle does not run a hotel!" shouted Uncle. "Jade! Help Tohru make your bed!" Jade walked into the room to find Tohru working on the covers. She grabbed one side of the sheet.

"I'll take it from here T." sighed Jade. Uncle heard a knock at the door.

"Aiyaah!" shouted Uncle. He opened the door. "We are closed!" He was suddenly launched across the shop.

"Uncle!" shouted Jade. The friendly giant came out behind her.

"Sensei!" shouted Tohru. Jade ran to Uncle's side to make sure he wasn't badly injured. Tohru looked at the door to find the Enforcers standing in the doorway. "I will show you the door!" Tohru charged the group.

Hakfu jumped at him with his leg stretched forward.

"Black Tiger topples Troll!" shouted Hak Fuu. He kicked Tohru into a bookshelf, causing all the books to fall off. Both he and Uncle were unconscious. Jade knew exactly what to do. Run like heck!

"Get her!" shouted Finn. Chow and Ratso went after her. He searched for the book while Hak Fuu kept an eye on the two hostages. He looked up at the size of the shelves and all the books on them. "Oh boy."

Jade found herself outside. She had to find a phone. If only she could reach Jackie or someone who could help. Maybe she'd try Captain Black if Jackie didn't respond. What if that doesn't work?

There's always Ben. He seemed to have an alien for everything. She heard from him once that he had an alien that used super speed. He would definitely be a big help right now. She was cut off from her thoughts by the sight of Ratso and Chow.

"There she is!" shouted Chow as he pointed at Jade. Jade resumed running as she tried to find a place to hide. She turned a corner only to meet a dead end. She turned to find the two goons blocking her path.

"We've got ya now." stated Ratso. They drew closer. Jade had her back against the wall. Chow reached out to grab her. She heard a familiar noise.

Jackie and Captain Black walked out of a phone booth nearby.

"Jackie!" screamed Jade. The men turned their heads.

"Jade!" shouted Jackie as he ran at them.

"Not so fast you dirty rat!" shouted Chow as he began to use the monkey talisman. Jade grabbed at his arm and made him point the talisman at Ratso. Ratso turned into a rat and the snake talisman lay on the ground. Chow shook Jade off his arm. "Not again."

Chow had no time to change his companion back as Jackie came at him with a flying kick. The sunglass wearing villain dodged the attack. Ratso ran up to Chow's shoulder as Chow made a run for it. He jumped over Captain Black as he made his way to the street. He turned around and pointed the dragon talisman at them.

"Time to burn baby, burn!" shouted Chow as he blasted a wall. The debris went flying at the group as wall broke apart. Jackie grabbed Jade and ran out of the blast radius with Captain Black. They turned to find Finn and Ratso gone. Jade held the snake talisman in her hand.

"I thought I told you to stay with Uncle!" scolded Jackie as he put Jade down.

"That's why I'm here!" shouted Jade. "Those creeps attacked the shop. They still have Uncle and Tohru! Come on!" Jade began to run, but Jackie grabbed her arm.

"Stay at Section 13." Jade groaned as she looked to her uncle.

"But Jackie!"

"No buts." Jackie and Captain Black ran for the shop. When they arrived, Finn was holding the book. Hak Fuu entered a fighting stance. Finn grabbed his shoulder.

"We've got the book, so let's book it!" shouted Finn as he ran. Hak Fuu reluctantly followed suit. Jackie checked on Uncle and Tohru. Captain Black began freeing Uncle from the ropes. He looked to Jackie.

"I've got this." stated Captain Black. "Go get them." Jackie nodded to him and chased after the two Enforcers. He saw them fly up to the roof of a building. He jumped off a wall and landed on a ladder.

He finally reached the roof. He saw Hak Fuu and Finn standing on the edge of the building.

"You just don't know when to give up do you?" asked Finn.

"No." answered Jackie. He ran at them as he cocked back a fist. He stopped once Finn started to put his foot over the edge. "Stop! Don't..."

Jackie's attempts to stop him didn't work as Finn and Hak Fuu jumped off the roof. Jackie ran to where they once stood. He looked over expecting the worst. He was dumbfounded when he saw two portals closing up. He sighed.

"Whoa." said a voice right beside Jackie. "It's those portals from before." Jackie looked to his side to see no one there. He screamed and leaped back a bit. Jade appeared where he once stood, holding the snake talisman.

"Jade." began Jackie.

"Uh..." started Jade as she held out the talisman. "I thought it would be safer with you." Jade's excuse didn't work, but Jackie still took the talisman. He grabbed her by the hand and began the trek back to Uncle's shop. Speaking of Uncle, he suddenly shot up as Captain Black was untying Tohru.

"Aiyaah!" shouted Uncle. The group looked to the elder Chan in concern.

"What's wrong!?" asked Captain Black. Uncle looked to the man with a shocked expression.

"Uncle has the willies!" The head agent gave Uncle a raised brow in response.

"The willies?" Uncle gave Captain Black one of his signature slaps.

"One more thing! Uncle's shop is a huge mess! Tohru! Clean shop!" Tohru got up from his spot and began cleaning.

Jackie and Jade entered the shop.

"Uncle!" cheered Jackie. "Thank goodness you're okay!" He, just like Captain Black, received the slap.

"Uncle is not okay!" shouted Uncle. "Uncle's shop is a mess!" Jackie sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm afraid that's the least of our worries. The Dark Hand has found a way to use portals against us. Plus they've stolen one of your books." Uncle growled as he looked to the mess once more.

"Aiyaah! Portals must be dark chi Uncle sensed earlier. Must find which book they took. Tohru! Help Uncle take inventory!"

Tohru started picking up books. They searched for hours with no success. Jade sighed as she put up another book, trying to be helpful in some way. It was taking forever and even if they did find out which book was missing, it was going to take a lot more than just them to... She suddenly got a brilliant idea as Jackie walked over to meet her.

"Jade. It's time for bed." stated Jackie. Jade's smirked as she hatched up a plan. She turned to Jackie with a fake frown.

"But I wanna help." lied Jade. This time Jackie fell for it.

"You need your sleep. You can't be up all night." Jade rolled her eyes as she continued to play her game.

"Fine." Jade stomped off to her room. She pulled up her computer. She could just call him, but she knew this would be faster. "Let's get the team together."

 _Ben's House, Bellwood_

Ben was playing Sumo Slammers after a great day at school. He had gotten to a new boss and was determined to win. He was about to achieve his goal, when his phone went off. He pulled out his phone to close out the notification but stopped as he saw it was a message from Jade labeled 'urgent.' He didn't even hear the 'game over' from his loss.

He opened Squawker as he read Jade's message.

"Need help. Come to San Fran." read Ben aloud. He saw another message pop up. "P.S. Bring Gwen." He began packing for a short trip to San Francisco. He almost forgot to let Gwen know.

A few minutes later, Ben and Gwen were ready to go.

"Quick question." started Gwen. "How exactly are we supposed to get there by tomorrow?" Ben started messing with the watch. He pressed down on the watch. XLR8, a dinosaur like alien with a ball on each foot, stood in his place.

"Hop on!" shouted XLR8. Gwen was hesitant, but Jade needed them, so she hopped on his back. He suddenly ran at high speed. Gwen knew not to trust Ben. It's the reason why she let Grandpa know about the incident, because she knew Ben would just take off without letting him know.

 **Well, that's that. The bad guys got away with the book, but the heroes recovered the snake talisman. Jade has called Ben and Gwen to San Francisco for help. Who else has she contacted? What are Hex and Shendu after? You'll have to find out next time. What did you think about this chapter? Did you like the changes I made? Let me know in a review. Anyway, see ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 6: Panku for the Memories!

**Back again! For a first story, this one has gotten a lot of love from the readers. It means so much to me that you guys love this story. I hope to continue to please you as we continue down the road of Ben and Jade's story. Anyway, I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Ben 10. On with the chapter!**

It's been a few days since the Dark Hand broke into Uncle's shop and stole one of Uncle's books. They've been sorting through each and every book, trying to find which one was stolen. They searched left and right, stacking book after book. There were still many books to go through, but they remained vigilant. Suddenly, the bell rang as someone entered the store.

"Aiyaah!" shouted Uncle as he walked to the front of the store. "Go away! We are closed for inventory!" A man in a tuxedo steps forward. He wore a wrestling mask with a bull logo on the forehead.

A brunette boy in a blue long sleeve shirt, khakis, and brown loafers stood beside him.

"We are not customers." stated the masked man. Uncle's eyes widened.

"Jackie!" shouted Uncle as he pointed at the aforementioned man. "A burgular!" He picked up a mop and pointed it at the masked man as Jackie ran over. Jackie pushed the mop down.

"Uncle he is no thief." laughed Jackie. "He is..." He was interrupted by Uncle giving him the signature slap.

"Of course he is! He wears a mask!"

"Oh no señor." argued the boy. "El Toro Fuerte never removes his mask." The masked man was indeed El Toro Fuerte, a famous luchador. He had met Jackie when he arrived in Mexico in his search for the ox talisman. Tohru came to the front room.

"You!" gasped El Toro. "Dark Hand enemy!" El Toro attacked Tohru. The large man backed into a book case, causing a case to fall. Jackie quickly grabbed the vase and set it on a nearby shelf.

They continued this for a while, the amount of vases to catch increasing each time. Jackie caught multiple vases, even balancing one on his nose. He sighed. He suddenly shouted as another vase above him began to fall. Luckily, someone caught it.

"Oh!" sighed Jackie. "Thank you..." He shouted as he realized who had caught the vase. He dropped all the vases he was trying to save in his shock. The black haired woman wore a straw hat with a pink band above the brim, a pink dress, and red high heels.

"Viper!" gasped Jackie as the woman lifted her head revealing her face. Viper met Jackie when he searched for the snake talisman. She had found the talisman before him and began using it in her previous work. She used it to pull off unbelievable heists. Thanks to Jackie helping her out of a bind, she left that life behind then and there.

"I've heard of a bull in a China shop Jackie, but never two." said Viper as she looked at the two men duking it out. Jackie took the vase from her hands. He placed it on the table. He grabbed her hands, then held her arms behind her as he began to escort her out.

"No thieves allowed." said Jackie. He released her as Uncle gave him another slap.

"That is no way to treat a lady!" shouted Uncle. "Please forgive my nephew."

"But Uncle! She's the thief!"

"Ex-thief. Thank you." argued Viper. Jackie suddenly ran towards the two fighting brutes as Tohru began to throw El Toro.

"El Toro stop! Tohru is..." He was interrupted by ElToro as he was thrown into Jackie by Tohru. "On our side now." Jackie groaned as he tried to get up. He couldn't, however, because El Toro was right on top of him.

"Chan tells the truth." stated Tohru.

"Sorry." apologized El Toro as he got off Jackie. Jade came down stares and ran towards the group.

"You guys made it!" shouted Jade. She frowned when she saw the boy. "What's Paco doing here?"

"I go wherever El Torro Fuerte goes." answered Paco. The boy wasn't lying. He was El Toro Fuerte's biggest fan. He met them around the same day they met the luchador. Jade tsked.

"Whatever. With everyone's help, Jackie's sure to kick bad guy butt!"

"Actually Jade, I'm sure El Toro will be the one to kick butt."

"No, Jackie will."

"I'm pretty sure it'll be El Torro."

"Jackie."

"El Torro."

"Jackie."

"El Toro."

"Jade." interrupted Jackie as Tohru helped him up. "Explain."

"This is your team Jackie." answered Jade. "The J-Team, the Chan force, the Chantastic 7." She began count off the others. She frowned. "Well, two of us are missing."

"Uh Jade?" asked Paco. "If there are supposed to be siete of us, then why are we missing two? There are seis of us."

"Huh? Oh. You aren't number six."

"Then who..." Paco was interrupted by the bell ringing. Everyone looked over to the entrance. All but Jade took a step back. A dinosaur like creature barged in the door.

"Jade!" shouted the creature. "Got your message. What's going..." The others blinked. The creature blinked.

"Demon!" shouted Uncle. Jackie jumped at the creature in a flying kick. The creature was sent flying through the air. El Toro ran at it and held it in an head lock. The creature hit a mark on its chest.

A flash blinded El Toro as the creature was replaced by another creature with four arms.

"Can't we just talk about this?" asked the red creature. It grabbed El Toro's arm and pulled.

"Guys stop!" shouted Jade. Jackie got in the way.

"Jade go inside!" ordered Jackie.

"Jackie! It's not a demon! It's Ben!" Jackie looked at the creature. He looked back at Jade. His eyes widened.

Before he could shout about his surprise, Uncle began to use a chi spell. The spell shot at Ben in a green beam. The beam was cut off by a blue magic blast. Uncle turned towards the magic user, expecting to see a dark Chi wizard. Imagine his surprise when he sees a little redhead girl with those same colored bolts covering her hands.

"Ben just turn off the stupid watch!" shouted Gwen as she didn't want to fight.

"Duh!" shouted Ben as the four armed alien. "Why didn't I think of that." He didn't have to hit the logo as it began to blink red and a familiar sound played. A green flash filled the area again. In the creature's place stood Ben.

"Can you let go of me now?" asked Ben as he hung in El Toro's headlock. He put Ben down.

"Sorry." apologized El Toro. Jackie gawked at the event that just transpired. Jade ran to her friends

"Sorry about that guys." apologized Jade. "We've had a bit of bad blood with reptiles. Especially the humanoid kind." Gwen glared at Ben.

"Okay." sighed Ben. "Probably should have waited for the watch to power down." Gwen smacked him in the back of the head.

"I told you that the moment we got here but no!" ranted Gwen. "XLR8 is to fast to listen. How did you expect them to react when you walk into the building as an alien?" Gwen yelped as Uncle gave her his signature slap.

"Aliens do not exist!" shouted Uncle.

"They're just as real as demons and magic and I've seen both. How much do people believe in those things huh?"

"Puh! I... You... Jackie!" Jackie had never seen someone frustrate Uncle in such a way.

"Sensei." called Tohru. "I may have found the identity of the missing book." They all went back inside. Uncle looked at the empty space.

"Hacha!" shouted Uncle. "The missing book. A guide to ancient artifacts in Tibet."

"Magic artifacts I bet." stated Jade.

 _Tibet_

An aircraft carrier landed in a small village. Hex sat inside, meditating to silently discuss matters with Shendu. His eyes opened as the vehicle hit the ground. He watched the Dark Hand members exit the carrier.

"This is it boys." laughed Finn. "Our ticket to a huge fortune is at hand! With how good we're doing, we might as well get two blank checks for this!" Hex stepped off the aircraft. He smirked.

"What I offer should be more valuable then all the blank checks in the world." said Hex as he walked past the grunts. All but Valmont looked at their employer with wide eyes. More valuable than all that money!? What was this guy offering? A country!?

They followed him deeper into the village.

 _San Francisco_

Jackie began packing. His phone began to ring.

"Jackie." answered... well you know who.

"This is Black." said Captain Black over the phone. "I told Washington about the situation here and..."

"And their sending reinforcements!"

"Their... reassigning all Dark Hand matters to section 12. I never should have used the M word **(magic)** , but that doesn't change anything. The system has picked up that Valmont has landed in Tibet. We need you there ASAP."

"Already on my way Captain Black." Jackie hung up the phone. Jade heard the whole conversation.

"Alright team, let's move out!" shouted Jade. Jackie grabbed her shoulder.

"Jade. There is no team." Jade held up an aviator jacket and Ben came behind her wearing one. He turned his back to Jackie to show him the same logo as the one on the jacket Jade was holding.

"Tell that to these jackets." Jackie groaned as Uncle came behind him and gently pushed him along.

"Tohru." ordered Uncle. "Tend to the shop and watch Jade." Jade hurumphed. "The rest of you. Get out!"

 _Tibet_

The Enforcers were getting a little antsy. When Hex said that he's offering something more valuable than all the blank checks in the world, that got them thinking. Is this guy really offering them anything valuable, or is he gonna give them some fortune cookie mumbo jumbo? Valmont wouldn't tell them. Finn got bold and walked right up to Hex.

"Okay, listen here skull face." boldly proclaimed Finn. "I've got a feeling that after all this is over, your gonna give us some kind of proverb and walk off. If you don't tell me what the reward is, I might just take the dang artifact and sell it online." Valmont quickly got in the way.

"Stop it or..." started Valmont before he was interrupted by Hex's hand on his shoulder.

"It's quite alright Mr. Valmont." reassured Hex. "My colleague would love to inform him of his reward." Valmont moved out of the way as Hex walked over to Finn. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "My boy, the reward is..."

His eyes went red as he pulsed Finn into Ratso.

"Your lives." finished Shendu as he was in control. The Enforcers gasped.

"Shendu!" cried Chow.

"He's back." nervously said Ratso.

"Now that you know what's at stake, do you still feel so bold?" asked Shendu. Finn shook his head no. "Then you will have no problem from here on out following my orders." Shendu breathes fire at the Enforcers as a sign of dominance before Hex took back control. He turned away as he walked towards the village.

 _San Francisco_

Back at the shop, Tohru was packing his stuff. He didn't feel like he was doing the right thing. He was told to stay at the shop and watch Jade. He was doing one of those alright, but he had a bad feeling. He turned to Jade.

"Are you sure it is alright to be doing this Jade?" asked Tohru. "Uncle clearly asked me to tend to the shop."

"He also said to watch me." argued Jade. "You can't do both." Paco popped up from another area of the shop.

"Plus he told us to get out of his shop, so that's what we're doing." agreed Paco. Ben smirked as he walked up to Paco. He held up his fist.

"I like the way you think partner." said Ben as Paco bumped his fist into Ben's. He walked to the door. "Let's get going before we miss the action." He opened the door to find Grandpa Max standing there with his arms crossed. "Grandpa! How did..."

"I texted him before we took off." admitted Gwen. Ben and Jade looked at her in betrayal.

"The Rust Bucket. Now." ordered Grandpa Max.

"But Grandpa!" shouted Ben. "They need our help."

"Now!" Before Ben could argue anymore, Grandpa Max was kicked from behind.

"Grandpa!" shouted Ben and Gwen in unison. They turned to see a blue skinned, red eyed ninja standing in the doorway. More of them appeared from the shadows.

"The shadow kahn!" shouted Jade. "I thought they were Shendu's guys! What're they doing here!?"

"Did she just say..." started Grandpa Max before a noise interrupted him. As the team readied to fight, a red portal appeared outside. A huge rock monster came from the portal.

"One of Hex's pets!" shouted Gwen.

"We've met this Hex before." stated Tohru. "That monster seems impervious."

"Nah!" argued Ben as he fiddled with the Omnitrix. "You've just gotta hit 'em hard enough." He settled on an alien and smacked down on the watch. In a flash he transformed into a green crystal creature. He looked down at himself.

"Diamondhead will work." said Ben as he ran at the stone creature. He shot some shards at the creature. It raised its arm to protect its face. Diamondhead jumped on the golem's back and began to pound at it. He took a short break to fire some shards at some shadow kahn, but got right back to work.

The others were fighting off the shadow kahn. They weren't doing so well. More and more began to appear. Jade looked at her team. When her eyes landed on Gwen, she got an idea.

She pulled Gwen over to a spell book.

"What are you doing?" asked Gwen.

"I'll mix the ingredients, you cast the spell." answered Jade as she grabbed some weird ingredients. El Toro body slammed some shadow kahn heading their way. Jade mixed in one last ingredient. She handed Gwen a blowfish. "Now do Uncle's chant!"

Gwen did as told. The shadow kahn began to dissolve into thin air. Tohru shook some of the white vapor off his hand. They watched as the last dark ninja dissipate. They suddenly saw the stone creature Ben was fighting fall to pieces.

"That was awesome!" shouted Diamondhead. The watch blinked again. Ben turned back to normal in a flash of light. He shook some rubble off his pants. He then ran over to the group.

"I was about to get in one last hit when that spell literally tore the golem apart!" shouted normal Ben. "We've gotta keep a copy of that spell." Grandpa Max walked over to the group. He looked at his grandchildren. "Before you say anything..."

"Where are they now?" interrupted Grandpa.

"Wait what?"

 _Tibet_

Jackie and Uncle walk into the small village. They looked around. It seemed pretty empty. Uncle stopped for a moment. He sighed.

"We must stop for the night." stated Uncle.

"Now!?" asked Jackie. "But we need to..." He was interrupted by Uncle's signature slap.

"You want Uncle to help stop the forces of Darkness, yes?" Jackie nodded. "Then Uncle must rest!" They found a hotel to spend the night at. Jackie went to the washroom to brush his teeth. When he opened the door, he saw Finn and Ratso standing in the middle of the room.

He quickly shut the door and stood back against the wall. The door slammed into his face as the aforementioned men exited the washroom.

"It's a good thing that Hex decided to rest and talk to Shendu in his dreamscape or whatever." said Finn as he and Ratso walked back to their room.

'Shendu!' thought Jackie as he followed the pair.

"I'd get my rest too if I was possessed by a demon." commented Ratso. "That's gotta be freaky having a second person in yer noggin." Jackie rolled over to a side table as the door shut in front of him.

"Shhh!" hushed Valmont. "Don't wake him! Who knows what he would do and I dread the thought if Shendu should be the one we awaken. Just get some rest."

"Night Chow." said Ratso as he turned to his side table. "Night talismans." All enemies were asleep. Jackie spotted the rest of the twelve talismans out in the open. He grabbed a pair of pants off a table and began collecting the talismans.

He carefully collected the magical stones. He reached for another one as another hand reached. He pulled his hand over to see Viper in her thief outfit.

"What are you doing!?" whispered Jackie as he tried not to shout.

"Duh! What's it look like?" whispered Viper in the same manner as she held out the remaining talismans. Jackie swiped the talismans and stuffed them in the makeshift bag.

"Thank you! Now go away." Viper grabbed at the makeshift sack and tugged.

"Go away yourself! Super thief remember?" Jackie tugged back.

"Ex-supper thief!" They tugged back and forth. Suddenly, the sack flew through the air. It landed on Hak Fuu's face. He suddenly awoke.

"Slumbering bear greets the dog!" shouts Hak Fuu as he sits up.

"Nice work." sarcastically says Viper. Hak Fuu jumps at them with a fist cocked back.

"Hungry wolf slaughters lamb!" They dodge as he crashed into a nightstand. Viper turns to find the other Enforcers awakened along with Valmont. She whistled, which made Chow look down to see he was in heart patterned underwear. Tohru, the real reason she whistled, walked through the wall behind them leaving a hole in its wake.

"Tohru!" cheered Finn as he, Ratso and Chow walk up to the large man.

"You're alive!" shouts Ratso.

"Great to see ya." replies Tohru. He suddenly picks them up in his arms and throws them at a wall. He stood above them as they got back up.

"Tohru's a traitor!" shouts Chow.

"Then let's give him a taste of talisman." states Finn as they get into signature talisman wielding poses. They looked at themselves. "The talismans!" Chow points at a bed.

"My pants!" shouts Chow as they run to the bed. They grab their talismans. Suddenly, El Toro Fuerte came through the wall in the same fashion as Tohru. He picks up the bed and the Enforcers went along with it. He holds it above his head.

"Buenos noches muchachos!" shouts El Toro. Uncle snores on a room over as the bed and the Enforcers come crashing through the wall. They crash through the next wall. They finally stop as they run into a support beam. Jade and Paco shoot up from their beds.

"Whoa." states Jade. They look back to see Jackie and Viper duking it out with Hak Fuu. They turn their heads once again to see the bed that came crashing through burst into flames. The Enforcers ran to the fight. Tohru looked through the two holes.

He was suddenly sent flying back by eye lasers. He crashed into his three teammates as they break through yet another wall. Hex was laying in the bed. Shendu wakes up. He walks in Hex's body to the hole and sees Valmont and the Enforcers standing up and getting a little more prepared.

"I trust you all have had proper rest."stated Shendu. "Then follow me!" Ratso groaned in protest as they followed him out the door. Jade and Paco ran through the rooms. They approached the pile of men.

"Jackie/El Toro Fuerte!" shouted Jade and Paco respectively. Uncle walked up holding his ears.

"No yelling!" shouts Uncle. "How is Uncle supposed to sleep with all this..." He gasped. "Tohru?" He watched the man rise from the pile.

"If you are here then who is tending shop?" Tohru tried to find an answer.

"Don't worry Uncle." reassured Jade as the two men looked her way. "It's covered."

 _Meanwhile, in San Francisco_

Captain Black sat in the middle of the room looking at a book. A fishman in interesting looking armor sat across from him. He began to eat a mung bean sandwich. He hummed in delight. He took a second bite.

"Whooee!" shouts the fishman. "I do love me a good mung bean sandwich!"

"Hm." hummed Captain Black. "Chi spell." He flipped the pages of the book he was reading a few times. "Hey Patelliday? You thinkin' what..."

"I ain't gettin' in to no magic today. No sir."

 _Back to Tibet_

Jackie got up from the pile.

"Look what you did!" shouted Jackie as he turned to Viper.

"Hey!" argued Viper as she took off her mask. "It's not my fault you're not a team player."

"We only wished to help." stated Tohru.

"And if it weren't for us you would've been pulverized." added El Toro.

"I was pulverized and the Dark Hand still has the talismans!" shouted Jackie. Uncle smacked him on the head.

"I told you!" shouted Uncle. "Talismans are not important!"

"Talismans are very important." argued El Torro.

"Not important!"

"Very important!" They argued for a bit.

"Uncle is right." interrupted Jackie.

"Hah!" shouted Uncle.

"Shendu is back. He's possessing the dark sorcerer we met months ago, Hex."

"Aiyaah! The one time you agree with me, a demon returns to the world!"

"Shendu isn't exactly a demon old friend." states a voice from one of the rooms. They turn to see Max Tennyson enter the room through the hole in the wall. Uncle gasps.

"Maxwell?" asks Uncle.

"Chan." Max received a smack on the head.

"Of course Shendu is a demon! Has always been!"

"Shendu used to be part of a now endangered species of alien. You can say he became demons when they tried to steal manna from the Annodites. He was cursed with dark Chi by the way he stole the manna."

"That... Uncle can partially believe, but Aliens don't exist!"

"Yes they do."

"No they don't!"

"Yes, they do."

"This is all your fault!" shouted Jackie as he pointed at Viper. They all began to argue back and forth. All with the exception of El Toro and Tohru, who were trying to settle everyone else down. Jade and Paco watched for a bit. Paco was the first to speak up.

"The adults are starting to sound like us." stated Paco.

"Yeah, and we have no time for kids stuff." agreed Jade. "I'll get Ben, you get Jade. We're going after them."

"Would it not be better for me to get señor Ben and you to get señorita Gwen?" Jade blushed at her own logic.

"Uh... yeah. Just do it." They went to wake up the other kids. Meanwhile, the Hex and the Dark Hand arrived at a temple. Jade, and Ben popped out from behind a statue. Gwen and Paco popped out from different statues close by.

"We're going to take them down?" asked Paco.

"Uh, duh!" judged Ben. "Why else would we be here." Gwen smacked her face.

"We can't take them down when they have those talismans." stated Gwen. "The watch won't always save us."

"They may be packing talismans, but we're wild." stated Jade as they continued to follow the villains. Back at the inn, the others were still arguing. El Toro and Tohru gave up on trying to calm everyone and just sat on a bed each. Jackie and Viper were fighting like an old married couple. Viper turned away from Jackie.

"I don't know why I'm listening to you." growled Viper. "I'm only here for Jade." Jackie's eyes widened at that statement.

"Jade!?" asked Jackie. El Torro looked in the direction of the room the kids were in.

"Paco!?" asked El Toro with the same concern.

"Ben!? Gwen!?" called Grandpa Max. They all waited for a response. The building was silent.

"Where are the children/ kids!?" cried Jackie, El Toro, and Max.

They enemies walked into a shrine like area. They stopped when they caught sight of an interesting looking artifact. It seemed to be some kind of container with lines going across it making rectangles. Hex smiled. One of his eyes turned red.

"The Panku box." said Hex and Shendu in unison. Hex smirked as Shendu took over and looked back at his slightly concerned colleagues.

"The key to opening the portals that keep my siblings locked in their eternal prisons." continued Shendu. He pointed at the artifact. "Take it!" The Dark Hand walked to the artifact.

"Why don't you just take it?" asked Finn.

"I cannot touch it. It is forged of good magic. I inherently am not."

"Well..." started a voice. Jade swung towards the artifact. "If no one wants it, I'll take that! thank you!" She grabbed the box and landed beside Paco. They ran for the exit.

They suddenly found themselves floating in the air. Finn used the rooster talisman to float them back over. Hak Fuu took the Panku box from Jade as she flew over head. They finally stopped right in front of the enemies. Shendu/Hex growled.

"Finish them." ordered Shendu. Finn charged up the pig talisman while Chow did the same for the dragon talisman. Jade and Paco held each other tight in fear. Neither of them saw the flash of light nearby. A dark figure jumped in front of them as the two attacks shot towards them.

"No!" shouted the being as he stuck out his hands. The attacks were absorbed into the fingers of the creature. The two would be victims opened their eyes. The creature looked to be a black and white with golden plug type things on the fingers, two long tendrils coming off the head with those same plug type things, and a tail with a plug in. The living power outlet turned a bit to them, revealing the familiar logo on the chest.

"Ben!" cried Jade. Shendu/Hex took a step back.

"What is that!?" cried Shendu. Hex took over.

"Tennyson!" growled Hex. Chow pulled out the monkey talisman.

"You dirty rat!" shouted Chow as he shot the magic at Ben. One of the tendrils on the alien's head stuck forward and absorbed the beam.

"Hey!" shouted Ratso. "Give those back!" Ben smiled.

"Not a bad idea!" shouted Ben. He pointed his hands at the Dark Hand and company. The magic shot at him blasted out of his hands. They all jumped out of the way. Jade and Paco fell to the ground.

"This guy rules!" shouted Ben. Suddenly, the magic from the monkey talisman shot out of the tendril it went in. It hit Paco. A rat sat in his place. Gwen ran over and picked the poor rat/kid up.

Jade glared at Ben. He put his hand behind his head.

"Sorry." apologized Ben. "New alien." Jade let that slide as Finn came flying at them. He powered up his laser eyes. Jade gasped and pointed at the entrance.

"The J-team!" shouted Jade. Everyone turned to see the aforementioned group in fighting stances.

"Let them go." demanded Jackie. His eyes bulged at the sight of Ben. "Not again!"

"It's Ben."

"Oh." They squared off with the villains. Different fights were about to begin. Jackie vs Finn, Tohru vs Hak Fuu, El Toro Fuerte vs Ratso, and Viper vs Chow. They all began the assault. Hak Fuu threw the artifact to Hex.

He screamed in pain as the box burned his hands. He launched the box over to the side. Valmont walked over to grab it. It was knocked away from him by a magic blast. He turned to see Gwen with magic coating her hands.

"It's official." stated Valmont. "I hate kids." He ran as Gwen chased after him. Hex and Ben stood eye to eye. Ben crossed his arms.

"Just like old times?" asked Ben.

"Just like old times." stated Hex as he conjured some golems. Ben frowned.

"Gwen, did you remember that spell?"

"Don't exactly have ingredients." answered Gwen as she turned to see the golems.

"Perfect." Ben was suddenly rushed by some golems. He jumped off some of them as they ran at him. They crashed into each other and broke apart. He landed next to Shendu/Hex as he breathed fire at him.

Meanwhile, El Toro was standing off against Ratso. The latter reached for a talisman. He turned up empty handed. El Toro cracked his neck. Ratso gave a frightened chuckle before he ran. El Torro gave chase.

Tohru ran at Hak Fuu. Hak Fuu followed suit. He leaped at Tohru.

"Flying dragon screw!" shouted Hak Fuu. His head connected with Tohru's stomach. He landed on his feet. He whacked Tohru's face with his hair while screaming "Horse tail swats flies!" He did a low sweep while screaming "Snake cuts grass!"

Viper was backed against a wall. Chow punched at her. She dodged. His fist connected with the wall. He screamed as he grabbed his hand.

"Man do I miss the ox talisman!" shouted Chow in pain. Viper used a low sweep. Chow jumped over it. He lunged at her. She jumped over him, using his body as leverage while he ran face first into the wall.

He groaned as he slid down the wall. He dropped both the dragon and the monkey talismans. Viper picked up the dragon talisman while Gwen grabbed the monkey talisman. Gwen set Paco down. She pointed the monkey talisman at the rat/boy.

"Uh... change back." said Gwen. The talisman began to glow. It shot a beam at Paco. As Gwen commanded, Paco turned back to human. He hugged her.

"Thank you Gwen!" shouted Paco. "You have no idea how scary it was! I couldn't stop thinking about cheese and I think I'll be afraid of gatos for a week!" Gwen blushed as she pushed Paco away.

"You're... welcome."

"Move!" commanded Viper as Ratso flew at them. They ducked as he went flying past them into the same walk as Chow. He slid down and landed on Chow. El Toro walked over. "A little warning next time!"

"Sorry." apologized the luchador. Meanwhile, Jackie was running from Finn. He grabbed Jade. He jumped over a stone rectangle while dodging more eye beams. He placed Jade down.

"Stay here." ordered Jackie. He looked over the hurdle, only to duck again to avoid more lasers. He peeked over again. He jumped over it while grabbing a shield that rested atop it. He dodged some more lasers as he ran up a support and backflipped behind Finn.

The flying man turned and launched more eye lasers at Jackie. Jackie held up a shield to block the attack. He ran as Finn continued to fire upon him. He was caught in a corner and his shield fell to pieces. Suddenly, a fire blast was launched at Finn.

Jackie turned to see Viper holding the dragon talisman. Meanwhile, Uncle was walking past the remaining fights. He stopped as El Toro tossed a golem over his head. He resumed walking. He gasped as he came upon the wall behind the podium.

"Inscriptions." stated Uncle before he began to read the literal writing on the wall. Hak Fuu was still assaulting Tohru with his barrage of awkwardly named attacks. He leaped over Tohru screaming, "Monkey kung fu!" He rapidly punches him in the gut shouting "Octopus rapid punch!" He held his hands above his head shouting "Bear claw!" before entering a weird stance.

"Minnow wallops whale!"

"I'm sorry." apologized Tohru putting a hand to his ear. "What was that last part?"

"I said minnow wallops..." Hak Fuu was interrupted as Tohru shouldered him causing him to fall to the ground. He lifted his head. "What was that last part?" Tohru chuckled.

"I wasn't gonna use these but..." Hak Fuu held up the tiger talisman. It didn't glow. He thought it worked. "Tiger talisman! I have the ultimate balance! You cannot knock me ov..." He was interrupted once again as Tohru kicked him into the wall. Tohru grabbed the tiger talisman off the ground.

"It means spiritual balance, not physical balance Hak Fool." Valmont noticed that no one was paying attention to him. He made a dash for the relic. He almost had it. It was suddenly knocked away by the foot of one of the golems.

Back with Jackie and Viper, they were having a hard time taking on Finn. He landed on the ground. He made the two of them levitate in the air. He powered up his eye lasers. He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Sorry boys." apologized Finn thinking it was the other Enforcers or Valmont. He turned his head. "I don't have any talismans to..." He stopped talking as El Toro gave him a knuckle sandwich.

He fell to the floor. So did Jackie and Viper. Jackie walked up to Finn and El Toro. He picked up the remaining talismans. They turned as they heard Valmont scream.

Tohru had the aforementioned man in his arms.

"Unhand me you traitorous brute!" shouted Valmont. They turned again to here Ben being pushed by a golem.

"A little help would be appreciated!" shouted Ben. Jade ran over looking at Jackie. Jackie smiled. He held the dragon talisman in his hand. He shot a huge blast at a group of the golems, turning them to ash.

Hex snuck around the group. He eyed Jackie Chan. He fought Shendu's urge to destroy him. He couldn't hold him back for long, however, as the dragon took over. He ran at Jackie and breathed fire.

The fire was suddenly swallowed up in Ben's fingers. He smirked at Shendu/Hex.

"Time for some Feedback!" shouted Ben as he blasted out energy. It sent the possessed sorcerer straight into a support. Ben turned to the group. "That's right! I just came up with his name!"

Gwen glared at the scene.

"I guess only talisman magic comes out the same way it went in." said Gwen. Paco nodded in agreement. They walked to Ben and Jade. Ben turned back to normal in a flash. He and Jade high fived.

Hex turned his head to see Finn grab the Panku box. He decided to withdraw. He opened portals to send the Enforcers back to the hideout. He turned to the others. Valmont stared at him.

"Get me out of here!" demanded the leader of the Dark Hand. The J-team turned to see the sorcerer. Hex's eyes didn't even turn red.

"Save yourself." growled Hex as he teleported away from the scene. Valmont hung his head in defeat. The team members looked at the talismans in their possession. Tohru still held a good grasp on Valmont. Jackie smiled.

"Now we have all the talismans!" cheered Jackie.

"Talismans not important!" shouted Uncle. "The inscriptions are. Shendu is one of eight demon sorcerers who terrorized China. Each with their own powers are derived from the elements of fire, sky, moon, thunder, earth, mountain, air, and water. One by one, the demons were defeated by the eight Immortals, the legendary heroes of ancient China. The eight Immortals used powerful to banish the demons to another dimension, using a different portal for each one. They used the Panku box to seal them away, and only the Panku box can open the portals, so it is a very good thing that Shendu did not..."

"They got the Panku box!" shouted Jade as she and Ben ran to the others.

"Aiyaah! We must get the Panku box back before Shendu finds the portals and releases the seven other demons!" Uncle leaned on Jackie in his stress. They all went back to the inn to sleep for one more night. In the morning, they arrived at the airport.

"I tried to get Captain Black to pull some more strings but..." started Jackie before Ben held up a finger.

"Grandpa's got everyone else covered." said Ben. Suddenly, strange aircraft flew overhead. They landed on the ground. The hatch to one of them opened. A few soldiers in strange armor and men holding signs with the name of a member, or in the case of Paco and El Toro Fuerte two, of the J-team on them exited the vehicles.

"I thought he was a plumber?" said Viper in confusion.

"That's the name of our division." stated Grandpa Max as he approached the group. "We specialize in extraterrestrial relations and intergalactic justice."

"How do demons fit into that?" asked Jade.

"With the threat class extraterrestrial Shendu and his siblings technically are, that places this mission under Plumber authority, but we've managed to convince the Senate to allow the assistance of Section 13."

"Sweet! The J-team is officially funded!" Jackie pulled on her arm.

"I am sure these nice men will get you home safely." said Jackie in a respectful bow.

"But Shendu will release the demons." argued El Toro Fuerte.

"We cannot accept help from a thief!" shouted Uncle.

"I'm a wrestler. She's the thief." El Toro gestured to Viper with his shoulder.

"Ex-thief." said Viper. She straightened his tie. "Don't worry big guy. If Jackie needs help, Jade knows who to call." Jade grinned at Viper.

"You know Jade?" started Paco. "El Toro may be the greatest..."

"and Jackie's better..." followed Jade.

"But the J-team rules!" shouted both kids. Ben turned to Grandpa Max.

"Grandpa we've gotta stay and help them out!" shouted Ben. "They need us!"

"I'm sure they have everything under control." stated Grandpa Max.

"I agree with Ben this time Grandpa." argued Gwen. "Hex is basically our enemy, so that makes this our problem. We have to help them."

"You have school you need to do." Both Ben and Gwen look down in defeat. They knew that argument was coming. Ben sighed. He was prepared to say that he didn't care about school and that this was more important.

Max looked down at his Grandchildren. They were really down about it. It kinda made him feel bad. Ben looked like he was gonna have an outburst. It really made him feel bad to keep them in suspense.

"Which is why I've talked some things over with your parents." continued Grandpa. The kids looked up to him. He smiled as he kneeled down and out his hands on their shoulders. "Have you two ever heard of homeschooling?" Ben and Gwen looked at each other with huge smiles plastered on their faces.

They ran over to share the good news with Jade. The sound of their excitement was blocked off by Uncle's screaming.

"Now we must get back to the shop!" shouted Uncle. "It has been left unattended for too long!" Jade stopped celebrating and walked over to the adults.

"Don't worry Uncle." reassured Jade still grinning from ear to ear. "I told you it's in good hands."

 _Meanwhile, back in San Francisco_

Captain Black was hopping on one foot and holding a blowfish while chanting. He was trying to use a spell. Sadly, he wasn't using the right chant. He stopped. He suddenly turned into a fish and landed on the floor.

Patelliday walk into the room. He tsked several times.

"This is why I didn't want to use any magic." scolded Patelliday. "Now let's get you in a bowl before ya run outa oxygen." Patelliday picked up 'Captain Blacktip' and went to find a container.

 _Hex's lair_

The Enforcers were sitting in Hex's study. They were sulking over the fact that Valmont was captured. What did that mean for the Dark Hand? Was it all over for them? Hex entered the room.

He was holding some form of documentation.

"What's that supposed to be for warlock?" asked Hak Fuu.

"A proposition." answered Hex. Finn stood up.

"If this is another threat on our lives, then we'll show ourselves out." stated Finn. "We've got a boss to bust out of down town." The Enforcers began to walk out the door.

"Could Valmont offer you a seat in global domination and power beyond your comprehension?" Finn stopped in place, causing the others to stop. "What we plan to do will bring this world to its knees and into the palm of our hands. The strength we'll gain is unfathomable. All you have to do to have a place our new world is sign here. Does the world fit your bill?"

Chow was the first to break from the group. He picked up a pen and signed his name on the bottom. His hand glew as a rune appeared on it. He took a step back and gasped. He looked at Hex.

"What did ya do to my hand!?" asked Chow.

"I've given you a taste of the power to come. That seal contains the power to control water. Give it a whirl." A cup of tea floats over on a tray. Chow holds out his hand as all the liquid in the cup floats around his hand, forming a ring.

The other Enforcers are baffled. Chow looks over at a picture of Jackie Chan. He swipes the water across the picture. It looks like it just dampened it. Suddenly, half the picture falls on the ground.

Finn walked over.

"Got another pen?" asked Finn.

 **That's right! Elemental Enforcers! The water powers are just an example of what Hex's contract can give them. So to recap, Shendu and possibly the other demon sorcerers are actually aliens turned demons by their thirst for mana, Valmont is captured, Ben and Gwen are going to be indefinitely homeschooled, and the Enforcers now work for Hex. If they keep those elemental powers, that might make them a little more troublesome in times to come.**

 **Now I must inform you that I've reached a crossroads. At first, I thought that I was set on pairing Gwen with Kevin. When I wrote the Gwen and Paco scene, I kinda began to crack. I'm now torn between GwenXKevin and GwenXPaco. Please guys help me out on this one. Leave a review on your opinion for both Gwen's pairing and the other Enforcers powers. Anywho, until next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: Mountain VS Jades?

**I'm back! Glad to see that you guys love the story so far. I'm so sorry about being this late. I had finals in college and it took up all my time. Thankfully, I'm taking a break over the Summer, so I'll have plenty of time to try and get the chapters out on time. Anywho, I see from the comments that you guys want me to continue with the GwenXKevin pairing. It's the verdict, so things shall continue as normal. Let's get on with the chapter at hand. I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Ben 10. On with the chapter.**

 _San Francisco_

Ben was sitting at a desk in his room in a Plumber base. The base was close to Section 13, and there wouldn't be much room to homeschool in the Rust Bucket. His room was supposed to be a gray room with a twin sized bed that had white sheets and pillows. With the Koi Fish talisman, which he had yet to return to Jade, the walls resembled his room back in Bellwood and the sheets became Sumo Slammers patterned. He finished working on his last subject, but it wasn't even time for public school to get out.

He finished up then walked out the door carrying his school books. The base was huge, even bigger than Section 13. There were space crafts, attack vehicles, robots, and tons more. Other than the spacecrafts and a prison tower in the middle of the base, one could say that Section 13 and the Plumbers weren't that different. There was one thing that definitely set the two agencies apart.

Aliens. The Plumbers dealt with intergalactic crime on a daily basis. Their agents ranged from humans to large fish like aliens and little grey men. Ben passed by a few of the agents as he made his way to his Grandfather's quarters. He accidentally bumped into someone and dropped his book.

"I apologize for bumping into you." said a childish voice. Ben looked up. The kid in front of him was one of the Plumbers in training. He had periwinkle-blue colored fur, black markings on his face, pointed ears and a cat-like puffy tail. The middle of his face was white and he had black stripes on his shoulders, waist, lower legs and lower arms. He was wearing a brown tank top, blue gene shorts, and black sandals.

"Nah it's fine." reassured Ben as he picked up his book. "You new here?"

"Oh yes. I'm taking some time to intern here while the academy recovers from a Pentapox outbreak."

"What's... You know what? I don't wanna know what that is."

"A most wise observation. I am Rook Blonko."

"Ben Tennyson." Rook took a step back.

"The Ben Tennyson? The one who took on Vilgax single handed and won multiple times?" Ben rubbed the back of his head.

"That would be me." Rook entered a respectful bow.

"It is an honor to be meeting you sir."

"Do I look old enough to be a sir? Just call me Ben."

"Of course si... I mean Ben." Ben was about to offer him to come with him, when an agent came up behind him.

"Come on Blonko." said the agent. "There's still a lot to do."

"Yes sir." said Rook as he walked off with the man. Ben shrugged and made his way to his original destination. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Grandpa. Ben opened the door and walked in. He set his book down on his Grandfather's desk. Grandpa Max looked at Ben, then looked at the time. "You're half an hour early."

"Yep." agreed Ben. "So... what next?"

"No use of the Omnitrix?"

"None at all." Grandpa smirked.

"Then you're done."

"Well then I'll get to... Wait what?"

"You heard me. This isn't public school Ben. There isn't really a set time to get done by. Sure you can make one, but it doesn't really matter when you get done with the scheduled work before then. If you get done too early, however, I'd have to check the work and if the work is done it probably means that either you didn't really take time to learn or you used 'other methods.'" Grandpa gestured to the Omnitrix, which made Ben rub the back of his head.

"So I'm really done?"

"Am I a record player or something? Yes." Ben grinned from ear to ear. He busted out the door. He ran back to his room.

"Time to celebrate with a little Sumo Slammers!" said Ben as he started up the game. Sure he could be helping to find the Panku box, but what's the rush. It's not like those idiots can open the box, even with Hex's help.

 _Hex's lair_

Ratso was trying to drill into the box. The other Enforcers were practicing their magic while they waited for the results. Chow sling his water through the air, cutting through pictures of people he hated and broken pottery; Finn was bending the air around him to his will to push some training dummies into an open fire; and Hak Fuu was... trying to move a pebble? He growled as he tried to make the pebble move, but it didn't budge. He yelled as he kicked the pebble across the room.

As the pebble hit the ground, the drill bit broke off and went flying across the room.

"Whoa!" shouted Ratso as he brought the drill up to his face. He grabbed another drill bit and used his metal magic to attach it to the broken rod. He began to drill again. Hex sat in his chair, trying to drown out the noise. He got up and walked over to Ratso.

He took the drill out of his hand.

"If it didn't work the last three times, then why would it work now Neanderthal?" asked Hex in rage.

"Uh... Luck." guessed Ratso. Shendu and Hex growled at the same time. Hex coated his hands in manna.

"Maybe if I coat my hands in manna..." Hex was cut off as his hands began to burn from picking up the Panku Box. He dropped it on the floor.

"Whether your hands are coated in manna or not, I cannot touch good magic." quietly said Shendu. It wasn't good quiet either. Hex shot a bolt of manna at the relic, sending it across the room. It hit the wall, causing the top part to shift. It hovered in the air as it turned long ways up, and then the parts of it began to shift.

"Hexman look!" pointed out Finn. Hex stared in contempt as the box solved itself. "It ain't no box."

"It's a puzzle." finished Ratso as one of the relic's pieces shifted upwards. A green orb in the center sent a green light out in front of it. A map appeared showing Japan. Chow looked carefully at the words on the map as Hex took a few steps forward.

"It says we need to find 'That which runs but doesn't walk, has a mouth but never talks.'"

"A puzzle with a riddle. Bonus!" Shendu took one half of Hex as they started to chuckle.

"At last the demon sorcerers will rise again!" shouted the duo in one body. Shendu took control and looked into a mirror.

"Stop doing that!" demanded the dragon.

"Stop doing what Shendu?" asked Hex. As they began to argue. The Panku box closed. Hex looked to the Enforcers. "Did any of you buffoons think to write that down?"

The Enforcers looked at each other. They suddenly felt a chill up their back as they heard a creepy laugh. Zombozo came out from the shadows holding a globe and a parchment of paper. He gets on his knees and hands the parchment to Hex.

"I did master." answers Zombozo. He then took his finger and pointed at the globe. "The map showed Japan as the destination." Zombozo turned one of his eyes over to the shaken Enforcers. Hex's eyes turned red as Shendu took control.

"And what of your project?" asked the dragon. Zombozo pulled out a blue cloth. It had strands coming off each short end. Each strand was adorned with a large brown bead followed by what seemed to be a claw at the end. He held it up to Hex.

"The boys ran into a little trouble, but we were able to retrieve the artifact." Hex picked up the cloth. He unfurled it. The Enforcers stared at it.

"What is it boss?" asked Chow. Hex smiled as he walked to the portals.

 _San Francisco_

Uncle was carrying stack after stack of books into his research room. He had a lot of work to do. Jackie was trying to get him to slow down.

"Uncle please! You're pushing yourself!" pleaded Jackie. Jade crossed her arms.

"You do need to chill." said Jade before Jackie covered her mouth.

"If I chill, demons will be dancing over our graves!" shouted Uncle as he continued to cary things to his room. "I must research the proper Chi spells and obtain the proper ingredients to seal the demons away!"

"At least let me help." groaned Jackie as Uncle turned to him. He pulled on Jackie's ear.

"What do you know about Chi spells, hm? I was apprentice to chi master Fung for fifteen years!" Uncle walked away as Jackie began to check his ear to see if it still worked. As Uncle walked past him, Tohru felt the large wooden stool he was standing on start to give out. He yelled as he fell back on Uncle.

Jackie and Jade ran over to find Uncle covered in some kind of powder from the bag he was carrying earlier. Ben and Gwen ran over from a nearby room they were waiting in. Gwen tried to hold back a laugh, but Ben didn't. Uncle blew some of the dust off of himself.

"Perhaps it is time for me to train an apprentice of my own." said Uncle as he got up from the floor. Jade and Gwen both grinned widely. "Someone with sound judgement that I can trust to pass my Chi knowledge." Jade was right beside Uncle, so she was the first to react.

"Me! Me! I'll do it!" shouted Jade as she raised her hand. "I'll put some focus in your hocus!" Gwen pushed her aside.

"No me!" shouted Gwen. "I already know a bit about magic. That'll make teaching me a lot easier! Plus, I study really hard!" Uncle looked up from his thoughts and walked to his research room.

"Tohru." chose Uncle. Jade and Gwen gawked as Tohru gave a confused expression. Later into the night, Tohru was found sleeping on a certain page of a spell book. Jade popped up from behind Tohru. She then made her way to his face.

"Hey T." said Jade as she pulled Tohru's eyelid open. "What ya working on?" When she got no answer, she looked down at the current page. "Duplication spell for beginners. Hm..."

She took the book and made her way to Uncle's ingredients. She began to mix the ingredients, making sure that she checked the book so that she got everything just right. She finally finished the spell, which came in the form of a pink powder. She had one problem, however, what to test it on? Her answer came in the form of a vase on the counter.

"Uncle said this is his most valuable vase." said Jade. "Time to double his money." She grabs a handful of the pink dust and blows it onto the vase. It vibrates before duplicating.

"Uncle will be begging me to be his apprentice."

"Uncle!?" shouted Jackie as he tried to find Uncle. Jade quickly scrambled to put things back the way they were. Jackie called again, then Uncle walked in his direction. "Pack your things. Captain Black informed me that Hex is on his way to Tokyo."

Uncle walked past him. He suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Do not move." whispered Uncle. He walked up to Jackie.

"What is it?" He yelped as Uncle pokes him hard in the shoulder with two of his fingers.

"Do you expect me to seal the portals with salt and pepper? No? Then you go to Tokyo and find out which demon we are dealing with so that I can create a proper Chi spell! Good night." With that last sentence, Uncle went off to bed.

"Yes Uncle." groaned Jackie.

"Sounds like you could use my help Jackie." said Jade. Jackie crossed his arms. "I've never been to Tokyo before and..."

"Jade. It's a school night." At this, Jade groaned. "Now promise me you'll stay and do your homework." Jade frowned.

"Why can't I just homeschool like Ben and Gwen? Then you wouldn't have to worry about me getting school done, I could do school wherever we go."

"We can't afford to homeschool and I'm not about to have Captain Black support us in that way. Plus think about it. Wouldn't you miss all your friends and the nice teacher at the school?" Jade groaned. It was a good argument.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now stay here." Jackie walked out the door. Jade crossed her arms and made her way down the hall. If only she could be in two places at...

She stopped the thought as she looked into a mirror. She smirked and grabbed the spell she made.

"With this I can help Jackie and do my homework." said Jade as she took a handful of the spell. She threw the pink dust into the air above her. She vibrates as she split into two of herself. Both Jades looked at each other. They gasped at the same time.

"Whoa." said both Jades at the same time. "Freaky. Jinx!" They both laughed. "You already know the drill."

They both looked at each other. The clone spoke up.

"How come I have to stay behind?" asked Jade 2.

"Because I'm the original. Duh!" argued Jade 1 as she ran for the door. "Catch ya later." She ran out the door to get her stuff ready. Jade 2 groaned.

 _Tokyo_

The next day, in the streets of Tokyo, Hex and the Enforcers were looking at the map. Shendu spoke up.

"According to the map, we need to start at the cherry blossom tree and follow that which runs but never walks, to the mouth that never talks." They all looked up from the map. There was no tree in sight. In fact, there was nothing but buildings, cars, and other modern things.

"I don't see any cherry blossoms." states Chow. Hex took over and rubbed his chin.

"There have clearly been too many renovations since ancient times." thought Hex aloud. "All it does is make this challenge more interesting." They all continued to look around. Ratso suddenly spotted something. He grabbed Finn's attention and points to a large moving statue on top of a building.

"No Ratso." denied Finn. "You can't have one."

"No look." pointed out Ratso. "It runs on batteries, but doesn't walk. It has a mouth, but no way it talks." Hex looked to the figure.

"A clever observation, but I'm afraid that it's more likely to be something more attuned to ancient Japan." His argument became null and void, however, as Shendu took over from being annoyed by a joyful song that was playing nearby.

"Trying it is better than listening to that hideous song." growled Shendu as he quickly made his way to the statue. The Enforcers followed suit, unaware of the eavesdropper that was right beside them. Jackie lowered the newspaper as he rubbed his chin.

"That which runs, but never walks?" asked Jackie before he raised his newspaper and began to follow the villains. Another figure reading a newspaper walked forward. Jade lowered her newspaper and looked in Jackie's direction.

"I've got your back Jackie." says Jade to herself.

"Tokyo is mondo coolio." says Jade again, but the words didn't come from her. She turned around to see Jade 2 also holding a newspaper. She lowers it and looks at the original. "Don't you think?"

"What are you doing here!?" gasped Jade 1.

"Psh! Like I was gonna miss this."

"But what about my homework? Wait a minute... how did you even get here?"

"Uhhh..."

 _Flashback to San Francisco_

 _Jade 2 groaned as she looked down at her school book. She heard the door open, and turned to see Ben enter the shop._

 _"Hey Jade." said Ben._

 _"What's up Ben?" asked Jade 2._

 _"We're gonna be gone for a bit."_

 _"Let me guess, Hex is heading to Tokyo. Plus, since your homeschooled now, you don't have to worry about school nights and homework." Ben rubbed the back of his head._

 _"Told ya to stay put huh?"_

 _"You have no idea, but that aside, it's not like I'm actually gonna stick around. You'll need my help." Ben looked confused._

 _"And just how are you gonna get to Tokyo? Your Uncle's probably already on a plane and Grandpa wouldn't let you come."_

 _"I have a certain skill. It's called improvising. I'll probably just use the snake talisman and hitch a ride on a plane that'll be there in time." Jade 2 got to packing, trusting Ben wouldn't tell anyone. She was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder._

 _She looked up to see Ben looking at her._

 _"Come on." Ben walked out the door. Jade 2, thoroughly confused, quickly finished packing and followed the alien shift boy. After sneaking around the Plumber base, Jade 2 and Ben made it to Ben's room. Ben pulled out a large bag._

 _"What're you doing with that bag?" asked Jade 2._

 _"You'll hide in here and tag along with us on the Plumber ship. When we get there, you split and try to find Jackie. If anyone finds out, you deny that this was my idea. Agreed?" Jade 2 was thoroughly touched._

 _"Agreed."_

 _Present Tokyo_

"I improvised." answered Jade 2. Jade 1 gave up and, along with her unwanted clone, made her way to follow Jackie.

 _San Francisco_

Tohru was still asleep at the desk. He had been sleeping all night, blissfully unaware about the recent happenings. He could have stopped Jade from leaving, but he was one heavy sleeper. There was one thing however, that was so powerful, it could wake the dead.

"Aiyaah!" shouted Uncle. Tohru shot up in his seat.

"Uncle?" asked Tohru. He yelped as Uncle gave him one of his signature slaps.

"You casted a lousy spell!"

"I did?"

"My one of a kind vase is no longer one of a kind." Uncle gestured to the vase Jade duplicated. The duplicate suddenly began to vibrate before duplicating once again. Uncle gasped at the occurrence.

"One more thing..."

 _Tokyo_

Hex and the Enforcers were standing on a roof next to the moving statue. The Panku Box was sitting on the edge of the building. They were waiting for it to unlock the portal that would release one of the demons. Finn rubbed his temples.

"Hey Hexman?" asked Finn. "Which demon is this again? I don't think you told us." Hex turned his head, but Shendu was the one to answer.

"The first portal belongs to Po Kong, the mountain demon." answered Shendu. "You were informed of this three times on the way here."

"And they say I'm thick headed." groaned Ratso.

Jackie slowly made his way to the group in front of him. Meanwhile, Jades 1 and 2 were watching him from above on another roof. Jade 1 turned to her clone.

"Okay." began Jade 1. "You can tag along, but no more surprises. Capiche?" Jade 2 nodded her head. She suddenly began to vibrate as she split into to more clones. Jade 1 gasped at the scene.

"Uh... surprise." said both clones in unison. Jade 1 screamed, but not loud enough to catch anyone's attention.

"What did you do?"

"No time! Let's go!" said Jade 3 before she and Jade 2 slid down a pipe. Jade 1 followed suit.

"Wait!"

As they slid down, Jackie was hiding behind an air duct. He needed to get the box as quickly as possible. He saw a bucket with a rope and knew what to do. Chow walked over and picked up the relic.

"No portals to demon world here." said Chow. Suddenly, a rope with a hook rapped around his arm. As the hook caught another part of the rope, Chow felt himself being pulled in another direction. The Panku Box was sent flying. They all looked in the direction of the flying relic to see Jackie standing on top of the air duct he was recently hiding behind.

"Chan!" exclaimed Finn. Jackie jumped off the duct and went to grab the relic. He had to jump away, however, to avoid a flying kick from Hak Fuu. Hak Fuu stood in his way, but Jackie already had something to help him with that. He pulled on the rope and pulled Chow into Hak Fuu's legs, causing the man to fall over.

He threw the bucket at Ratso, who was knocked over. He picked up the box, but the hand he held it with was grabbed by Finn. Jackie tossed it into his other hand, but with the same results. Jackie then tossed it on top of Finn's head. Finn pushed Jackie away, only to be kicked in the gut by the same man.

Jackie caught the relic out of midair. He turned to see Chow try to get the drop on him. He dodged then used a leg sweep to trip him. He tried to escape with the relic, but Ratso gave pursuit. Chow started to get up to go after him too, but Ratso stepped on his back causing him to scream in pain.

Ratso carried the bucket from earlier not only to use it, but to show off his metal magic. Jackie turned a corner and hopped on top of a pipe. Ratso ran pat him and stopped. He looked around. He turned to find Jackie swinging into him legs first, which caused him to go flying.

He turned to run, but was met with Hex in his way. The other Enforcers surrounded him. Jackie took a fighting stance. Hex held up a hand, however, causing his men to back up a bit. Hex wrapped the blue cloth around his waist.

"Why fight the future Chan?" asked Hex. "Why put those you care about at risk trying to stop the inevitable? Join us Jackie Chan. Power beyond your wildest dreams, respect more than you could ever imagine, and the planet, no, the universe could be yours to command. All you have to do, is give me the relic."

"You are bad men." plainly stated Jackie. "You belong in jail, and this belongs in a vault where you'll never find it." Hex sighed, but with a smirk.

"Perhaps a demonstration of this power is in order. Ratso, Hak Fuu!" Both men stepped forward. Ratso turned the bucket from earlier into a helmet and placed it on his head. Hak Fuu put his hand forward.

He stood there for a moment, as if trying to control something. Jackie looked around. He saw a pebble start to rock around, no pun intended. It suddenly flew towards Hak Fuu. Instead of his hand, however, the pebble flew into his face.

"Hak Fuu isn't the best example. The point is, a man with your skill shouldn't waist it on archeology. It should be used to earn respect."

"I earn respect through the way I live and my actions." Hex held his arms behind his back.

"Leave him to me men. Just make sure he doesn't escape by any other means." The Enforcers nodded and blocked all easy out routes. Jackie waited for Hex to take a stance. "Come at me Chan, or is it not obvious that you have the first move?"

Jackie was confused, but he knew not to underestimate his opponent. He jumped at his opponent with a flying kick.

"THIRD ARM SASH!" exclaimed Hex as the sash around his waist grabbed Jackie's foot. He blinked multiple times before falling to the ground. "Come on Chan. Surely that isn't the best you can do." Jackie responded with multiple different techniques, but the sash blocked it all.

The sash pushed him away.

"This is your last chance to join me."

"My answer remains." Now Hex frowned.

"In time Chan. In time. Get the box men." The Enforcers drew closer. Jackie got up and re entered his stance.

"Jackie I'm open!" hollered Jade 3. All looked in Jade 3's direction.

"Jade?!" shouted Jackie. "How did you... Why do I even bother to ask." The Enforcers began to dog pile him. He tossed the relic to Jade 3.

"Got it!" She ran as Hex began to float.

"After the girl!" ordered Hex. The Enforcers let go of Jackie and gave chase.

"Jade!" shouted Jackie as he ran to try and save his niece. Jade 3 ran down a flight of stairs. She passed the box to Jade 2 as she ran from Chow.

"I got her!" shouted Chow as he chased the girl. Ratso took off after Jade 2.

"No, I got her!" argued Ratso.

"No I got her!" shouted Finn as he turned to see Jade 1 crawling out from under a pipe. She gasped as she looked up at the man. "But she don't got the box." She ran between his legs as she tried to escape him. He looked under his legs as she escaped him for the moment. "Hey!"

Jade 2 and Jade 3 crossed paths as they were chased by Chow and Ratso respectively. Ratso and Finn looked in the direction of each others quarry, not noticing each other about to cross the same path. They rammed into each other and toppled to the ground. Jade 2 ran down some stares as Jackie ran up to her.

"Jade, where's the box?" asked Jackie. She thought for a moment, before noticing Hak Fuu run up.

"Look out!" shouted Jade 2 before she ran. Jackie ducked and kicked Hak Fuu down a nearby flight of stairs. Jade 3 came up holding the Panku Box.

"Good. Now hide." Jade 3 ran another direction as Jackie took off with the box. He dodged an attack from Ratso as he jumped over a huge , metal pipe. When he landed, he found Jade 1 standing beside the pipe. "I told you to go hide!"

"Did not!" exclaimed Jade with a mad face as she took off. Jackie ran for the moving statue. He jumped on the hand. It carried him up away from the villains.

"Goodbye." said Jackie before it reached it's apex. It suddenly stopped and started to bring him back down. "Bad day! Bad day! Bad day!"

The Enforcers jumped on one by one until Hak Fuu was the only one remaining on the roof. The arm began to break. Hak Fuu growled.

"Angry crow takes flight!" shouted Hak Fuu.

"NO!" shouted all present on the failing mechanical appendage. When Hak Fuu landed, the arm broke off and crashed into the building bellow. Meanwhile, Jade 1 was backed into a corner by Hex. He towered over her monstrously. Shendu was ready to take out his anger against Jackie on the poor girl, but Hex took over having other ideas.

"Why fight the inevitable child, when you could embrace the power that comes with it?" asked the silver tongued sorcerer. "A child like you possesses such magical potential. I sense that the old man has skipped over that raw potential. Join me, and not only will you have the power to do whatever you wish, but I can guarantee your family's safety." Jade 1 thought for a moment.

"What about Ben?" asked Jade 1. "What happens to him in all of this?"

"If that's a requirement, then I won't hurt a hair on his head."

"Yeah. You'll just have someone else do it. Even if Ben wasn't involved, I can't turn on Jackie." Hex smile only deepened.

"You'll see the light soon enough child. You're coming with me." Hex reached out for her. She kicked him where it counts and ran. He squealed a bit before falling to his knees.

"WHAT IS THIS UNBEARABLE PAIN!?" asked Shendu as he took over. "WHY WOULD MORTALS HAVE SUCH AN EXPLOITABLE WEAKNESS!" Shendu shakily made Hex stand as he took off after Jade 1. He found her at the edge of a building. She gasped as she looked around. "I'll finish you myself girl! Third Arm Sash!"

Shendu waited for the relic to work, but nothing happened. "Why isn't it working!?" He looked down to find the sash was not on his possessed person. He looked up to see Jade 1 wrapping the relic around her waist.

"Thanks for the name genius." said Jade as she took a fighting stance. Shendu launched a fist at her. "Third Arm Sash!" The mentioned relic wrapped around Hex's fist. She thought about throwing him over the side of the building for all the trouble he caused. The arm did just that. She looked over the side as the sorcerer fell to the street bellow. She smacked her face with the cloth. "Guess it works like an actual arm."

Back with Jackie, he grabbed his side as he started to get up. He pulled the relic out from under his shirt. Hak Fuu suddenly picked him up and took the box from him.

"Time to teach you not to take things that don't belong to you Chan." growled Hak Fuu as he cocked his fist. Finn grabbed the man's arm before he could attack, however.

"Hold on there tiger." said Finn as he pushed the big man's arm down. "I've got a better idea." They left Jackie and walked out the building. They found Hex lying on the ground in pain. Ratso helped him up and, with Finn at the other shoulder, supported his master.

"You all right boss?" asked Chow. "You look like you took on a bull."

"I underestimated the cleverness and potential of the girl." answered Hex. Shendu took over to scold his partner.

"Do you now see that all of the Chans must be eliminated?" asked Shendu.

"On the contrary mighty dragon, the girl has proven that she would make an excellent apprentice." He disappeared with the Enforcers following suit. Back on the roof, Jade 1 was getting ready to climb down on a rope. The clones began to walk over.

"Uh, hello! Three's a crowd!" said Jade as she scaled down to Jackie. The clones harrumphed as they watched the original climb. Jackie got up as Jade reached the floor. "Are you okay Jackie?"

"I think I landed on the box." groaned Jackie as he rubbed his temples. He lifted his shirt to reveal an imprint of the side of the box with the trigram of the first demon on it.

"Whoa. Belly flop." They returned to their apartment and Jackie made a phone call."

 _San Francisco_

Uncle was on the phone with Jackie. His eyes widened at the description of the mark.

"Full line atop two broken lines." pondered Uncle. "Jackie! That is the trigram for the mountain demon, Po Kong! I will gather ingredients and come at once." He began to get ready as Tohru walked up.

"Allow me to help sensei." offered Tohru. Uncle turned to Tohru with his usual scowl.

"Why? You are a lousy apprentice!" He then gestured to all the vases in the shop.

"But I did not cast the spell." Uncle turned his back to Tohru with a harrumph.

"If you did not cast the spell, then who did?" He suddenly got an idea, when the door to the shop opened. Patalide walked through the front door with a lunch bag.

"Sorry to bother ya fellas but have ya seen Jade around here?" asked the fish alien. "She must ov' left her school bag at the base a few days ago." Tohru looked at the alien with a cocked eyebrow.

"Jade hasn't been to the Plumber base." said Tohru.

"Unless..." started Uncle before he gasped.

 _Tokyo_

Jade was groaning as she tried to think of what to do about the now 10 copies of herself in the room. She looked up at her lounging clones.

"Can't you guys just pull yourselves back together?" asked Jade 1.

"Sorry Copperfield..." said Jade 9.

"You're the one who cast the spell." said Jade 4 as she finished the sentence of her other self. Jade 1 groaned.

"Jade?" asked Jackie as he shaved in the bathroom. "Are you contemplating the meaning of the riddle?"

"Of course Jackie." lied Jade 1. "Which riddle are you referring to?" Jackie sighed.

"The riddle we need to solve before Hex. Runs but never walks. Mouth that never talks." Jade contemplated the riddle until she heard the door open. She turned to find two more clones enter the room. One was carrying a bucket of ice while the other had a lollipop.

"Where were you?" asked Jade 1.

"Getting ice duh." said Jade 5 in a sassy tone.

"So you could, I dunno, chill." said Jade 11 as she and the fifth counterpart made their way to the others. Meanwhile, outside the room, Ben was walking back to his apartment with a green apple candy cane in his mouth. He accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry about..." started Ben before he got a good look at who he bumped into. Three Jade clones were standing in front of their apartment. They blinked multiple times. Ben reciprocated the motion. One laughed.

"Hi Ben." said all three clones at once. Ben fainted because he couldn't contemplate the idea of three of the same girl. Jade 2 ran over to check on him and the others followed suit. Back in the apartment, Jackie was beginning to open the bathroom door. Jade 1 panicked as she ushered her present clones into the room.

Jackie walked towards the closet.

"We need to figure out the meaning of the riddle before..." said Jackie as he reached for the closet. He was cut off as Jade 1 pulled on his hand.

"Jackie!" started Jade 1 as she dragged him away from the closet. Jade 5 peeked out of the closet to see her lollipop on a nearby table. she smirked and sneaked over to get it. Jade 1 pushed Jackie against a window. "Look out there!"

"Jade I don't see what..." Something suddenly caught Jackie's eye. Jade 1 tried to quickly usher Jade 5 back into the closet. "Jade you're a genius!" Jackie turned to see Jade 5 by herself holding her lollipop.

"I am?" asked Jade 5.

"The riddle is talking about the Sumia river." Jade 5 smirked, before suddenly splitting into two more clones. Jackie screamed as he leapt into a chair behind him.

"Don't worry Jackie I can explain everything." said Jade 1 as she popped out from behind the bed. They suddenly heard the closet door open as the Jade clones hiding there multiplied so much that the closet couldn't contain them.

"Uh... hi Jackie/hey Jackie." said all the exposed clones. Jackie covered his eyes and moaned. After some explaining, all the Jade clones were sitting down eating ramen.

"Uh... When Uncle arrives tell him where I'm going." said Jackie as he made his way for the door. He was stopped as Jade 1 latched on to his arm.

"Jackie can I please come with you!?" asked Jade 1. "They're so annoying."

"But you have so much in common. Stay here. All of you!" Each Jade gave a typical response. Jackie was about to exit the room, when the door opened revealing Jade 2 walking with Ben into the room.

"Your uncle pretending to ice skate while watching Frozen can't be any more embarrassing then..." started Ben before he saw the room filled with Jade clones. The blinking began once again.

"Gonna faint." guessed Jade 2.

"Yep." said Ben before he fell unintentionally into Jade 2's arms. Jackie walked over to make sure Ben was alright.

"Ben is so dreamy." said one of the Jade clones. All open eyes looked to the source. Jade 5 crossed her arms. "What? You girls can't tell me you didn't think the same thing at least once."

Jade stayed behind to make sure that Ben would be okay while Jackie went to find the portal. Jackie made his way down the river in a small boat. He spotted an island at the mouth of the river. He made his way there, unaware that he was being watched. Finn watched Jackie land on the island through a pair of binoculars.

"Let Chan do all the work for us, then get rid of him for good." said Finn as he lowered the binoculars. Hex clapped slowly as he walked over to the Enforcers.

"Brilliant move Finn." said Hex as he put his hand on the afore mentioned man's shoulder. "You're efforts will be rewarded once we release the mountain demon." Finn smirked as their boat neared the island. Jackie hopped over the wall surrounding the island. He pulled out a flashlight and made his way to a temple in the middle of the island.

He checked the door to the temple as Hex used magic to hop over the wall. The Enforcers followed with Ratso falling into a nearby bush.

"So what're we looking for exactly?" asked Chow as Ratso got up from the bush.

"Whoa!" shouted Ratso as the Panku Box pointed in the direction of a stone door. It sent out a bright green light, sending it into a diamond shape above the door. The marks in the diamond shape changed to match the end of the Panku Box with the trigram on it. Jackie walked over to the door. He was grabbed from behind by Hak Fuu.

"Many thanks for the assistance Chan." said Shendu as he and the rest of the Enforcers approached them. Ratso held up the box.

"How are we supposed to open it?" Ratso's question was answered when the box floated up to the diamond shape and inserted itself into it. The back of it opened revealing the glowing green orb in the center. Another green light came from the box, but this time a giant portal opened up in front of them. A giant fat green monster came out of the portal. It had hair up in a knot and bony randomly scattered across its body. It ran its tongue across its giant lips.

Shendu turned to the Enforcers.

"Behold! The triumphant return of my sister, Po Kong the mountain demon." Ratso leaned closer to Chow.

"Must be his big sister." whispered Ratso into Chow's ear. Chow nodded in agreement.

"Enough fanfare." spoke Po Kong. "What's for supper?" Shendu gestured to Jackie.

"Chan" answered the evil dragon spirit. "Bon appetite." The demon licked its lips.

"Mm! An orderv!" She reached for Jackie.

"NO!" shouts Jackie as he flips out of Hak Fuu's hold. He runs as Po Kong rushes after him. He hides behind a gift shop stand, only to jump away from it as the giant demon smashes it with her fist. He ran between her legs and jumped into a nearby well. The demon tried to reach for him, but her arm wasn't long enough.

She saw another water area nearby. She got on her hands and knees and blew into it as hard as possible. The water in the well lifted Jackie into the air. She caught him and rose to her feet. She smacked her lips as she prepared to chow down on Jackie.

"Hey Big Bertha!" shouted a voice. All eyes landed on Jade standing in front of the temple doors. "It's not nice to play with your food."

"Hm. Another tiny portion." said Po Kong as she looked at Jade. Jade pulled on the temple doors. As they opened, an army of Jade was revealed. Jade smirked at the surprised faces around her. Po Kong dropped Jackie as she walked closer to the tiny army.

"OH BOY!" shouted Po Kong. "FINGERFOOD!"

"You mean knuckle sandwich!" shouted all the Jades as they leaped at her fists cocked back. The giant demon's smile disappeared as the all those fists landed in her face. She groaned as she began to fall over. Jackie noticed the toppling behemoth and ran to be out from under her. He barely made it in time as Uncle and Tohru walked into the yard.

"Tohru." ordered Uncle as he held his hand out to his afore mentioned apprentice. "The Chi spell." Tohru handed Uncle the container holding the spell. The Jade clones began to swarm the enemies.

"Hold her down!" shouted one of the Jades as the clones began to jump onto the giant demon. "Don't let her get up. We have to hold her until Uncle casts the Chi spell." Jackie looked over to the scene.

"Jade!" shouted Jackie. "Be careful!" The other clones began to try and hold down the Enforcers. Ratso used his magic to coat his hand in metal so that he could try to knock away the clones. The key word is try.

"Get off a me!" shouted Ratso. He was suddenly knocked out by a wooden bucket by one of the clones. With Finn, he was blowing the clones away. He was grabbed by the ears from behind, however, causing him to fall over. Some of the clones dog piled him, restricting him the use of his arms.

Chow cracked his neck as he began to control a small stream of water. He made it zip around, swiping against the cheeks of the clones. They all took a step back as he stood triumphantly with the stream swirling around him.

"There's nothing that can withstand my power!" shouts Chow as he throws the stream towards one of the clones.

"Third Arm Sash!" shouted Jade 1 as she blocked the water with the cloth. The water just wetted the cloth, leaving no damage done to it or it's wielder. The clones surrounded him with devious looks on their faces.

"I hate kids." The clones pummeled him as Jade 1 watched while laughing. She felt a chill up her spine and turned to find Hak Fuu and Hex standing before her.

"The cloth child." demanded Hex. Jade took a step back as the men drew in closer. A flash went off behind them.

"Surprise!" shouts a voice as both villains are sent flying by an attack from behind. Hex rose from the ground to see a large black and white creature with yellow lumps running down the top of its head, down to its arms, and another set of lumps running down its legs. it had a familiar symbol on its head.

"Tennyson!" He throws a magic blast at him, only for the blast to be knocked away by a blast from Gwen. Ben curled up in a ball and rolled straight to them. Hex jumped out of the way, but Hak Fuu wasn't so lucky as he was ran over like a bowling pin.

"STEEERIKE!" While all this was going on, Po Kong awoke.

"Nice try girls." said Po Kong as she began to rise. A bunch of Jade clones were still holding on to her hair. They began to multiply, dragging the mountain demon back down. Uncle finished the ring around him and motioned to Tohru.

"Now Tohru." ordered Uncle. "The drum."

"Ugh... the what?" asked Tohru in confusion. Uncle rubbed his temples.

"The symbol of the immortal who defeated the mountain demon!" Tohru gulped at the revelation.

"I thought you had the drum sensei."

"AIYAAH! WHAT KIND OF APPRENTICE ARE YOU!"

"A lousy one." Jackie scanned around. He saw an intact drum in the wreckage of the souvenir stand. He grabbed it and ran back to the two men.

"Uncle!" shouted Jackie grabbing Uncle's attention. "The spell!" Uncle began chanting as he set a paper tag on fire. he dropped it on the edge of the circle, setting the spell ablaze. It sent a green light towards the drum in Jackie's possession.

"Jackie!" shouted Uncle. "You must strike the drum three times." Jackie struck the drum twice. He was about to deal the final blow, but he was grabbed from behind by one of Hex's golems.

"It's time to finish this Chan." said Hex in a tone that conveyed he was no longer in the mood to negotiate. "Either join me or perish along with the rest of these mortals in the wake of destiny."

"Gahh!" grunted Gwen as she threw a rock at the drum. It hit its target, causing a large breeze to blow. The portal reopened and began to pull Po Kong back into it. The Jades ran to find cover or support to keep from falling in. Hex was pulled towards the portal as Jackie grabbed on to the drum that was just floating in place. Tohru grabbed Uncle and Gwen to make sure they didn't fall victim to the portal.

Ben changed into Diamondhead and stuck his arms into the ground. Ben noticed one of the Jade clones being pulled towards the portal. He created a diamond wall, trying to catch the girl. She flew right by it.

"Jade!" shouted Diamondhead.

"Third Arm Sash!" shouted Jade 1 as the sash grabbed the clone's ankle. Po Kong slowly approached the portal.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" screamed Po Kong as she was pulled into the portal. The portal closed as her foot slowly entered the portal. Hex and his cronies almost joined her, but they were thrown into the wall with the Panku box. Hex shook his head as Shendu took control.

"Get the box!" ordered Shendu as he pointed to the relic. Jackie and Ben ran over to Uncle, Tohru, and Gwen.

"Uncle!" shouted Jackie as he turned to the location where the villains were. They were gone along with the Panku Box. "The Box!" Jackie was about to run and search from them, but he was grabbed on the shoulder by Uncle.

"I believe we have a bigger problem to solve." said Uncle as he pointed to the army of Jades. They all waved hi. Uncle sighed. "I must do research."

"There will be no need sensei." said Tohru. "I believe that there was no finishing charm applied to the original spell."

"Huh?"

"I... may have read some on the flight here."

"Tohru will make a good apprentice."

"Can you place a finishing charm now." asked Jackie.

"Yes, but it will only work on the original Jade." answered Tohru. Jackie turned to the army of his niece. Before he could try to call out for her, however, Gwen pulled him down and whispered something into his ear. Jackie smirked as he looked to the army with his arms crossed.

"Whoever is the real Jade is grounded without TV for a year." All the Jades gasped.

"SHE DID IT!" shouted all the Jades as they all pointed to Jade 1, who was pointing in a random direction.

"Pfft. Tattletales." grumbled Jade 1. After the whole clone situation was dealt with, the group returned to their apartments to sleep before the flight home the next day. Jade couldn't sleep, however, because she had a lot on her mind. Apparently, when the clones go away they give you their memories. Not only was she thinking over the fact of how Jade 2 got to Japan, she was also thinking about what happened on the Plumber ship.

 _Flashback some point over the Atlantic_

 _Jade 2 was waiting in the huge bag of supplies. She had been waiting for Ben to open the bag when the coast was clear. It was taking a while, but usually when she had to wait on these kind of things she was patient. The fact that nature was calling negated that patience. She saw the zipper of the bag go up._

 _The bag opened to reveal a black and white alien with green lines in a circuit board pattern standing in front of her._

 _"Coast's clear." said the being in a familiar yet mechanical voice._

 _"Thank goodness!" quietly shouted Jade 2 as she hopped out of the bag. "Where's the restroom?"_

 _"That room over there." Ben pointed to a room across the way. Jade 2 quickly ran to the bathroom. She later reemerged from the room stretching out her limbs since she couldn't do it earlier. She went to find Ben as she walked back to the supply bag._

 _She suddenly bumped into someone. She was about to fall over, so she grabbed the sleeve of the person. She pulled him down with her, and he landed on top of her. Jade 2 groaned as she looked up to see who she bumped into. Her face became as red as a cherry tomato as her eyes met a familiar set of brown eyes._

 _They stayed like that for a moment, until they heard a door open. Ben picked himself up and Jade rolled under some chairs. Grandpa Max came into the room._

 _"Is everything alright?" asked Grandpa._

 _"Y...yeah." replied Ben. "I just tripped and hit my head's all." Grandpa took Ben to a different room to get him checked on. Jade rolled out from under the chairs and ran back to the supply bag._

 _End Flashback_

Jade covered her face with her pillow and screamed.

 **Yep... This is a connected universe story. I wanted to create a connected universe with some of my fanfictions. The first sign of connected stories is in the one-shot "My Friend is a Mutant. Deal with it!" There's still the question of how the Third Arm Sash came into the possession of Zombozo, but that can be answered another day. I've got a lot of series in my universe, but not all will appear in this fanfic. Also, not all fanfics in this universe will be crossovers. Some will be regular stories, but expect a good bit of crossovers. Anywho, remember to leave your thoughts in a review bellow. Catch ya later.**


	9. Demon Toads? Prison? I Want My Mummy!

**I'm Back. I've decided to try something new. I've seen a lot of writers answer reviews in the beginning or end of chapters. I decided to try each option so that the reviews won't include me, as I want the reviews to be strictly for you guys. In this chapter, I'll answer questions in the opening notes. So, without further ado, let's answer some questions.**

 **Mr.B:** **1,Yeah she'll make a great sorceress. The lending books might be a possibility but you'll have to stay tuned to find out. 2, Don't worry about Ben. I just wanted to make sure that the recent chapter stayed relatively similar to the episode it's from. He'll have more spotlight in this chapter.** **3, The new talismans will appear soon. I will say that even though there will be some talismans from your list, not all will be there and some of the ones that will be there aren't going to be exactly the same. The main reasoning is that I have a limit of eight new talismans and I've gotten some really good ideas from you guys, friends, family, and personal research. I've pulled the ones I think are best for this fic from all the suggestions, including your list. I'm thankful for your continued support.**

 **Foxchick1: I'm glad you love the story so much. One new chapter served with a side of gratitude.**

 **guest: What do you mean by Ben/Water Demon? Do you mean the episode where Jade accidentally gets sent to the demon realm Ben saves her or do you mean Ben redeems the water demon?**

 **Atom king: I don't get what you mean by that. Did he not have Feedback unlocked in that episode or something. Also, I'm sorry to inform you that the story takes place during the Jackie Chan series, so the whole thing will follow the time line of the series. It was an interesting suggestion though.**

 **Anywho, It's time to get this chapter started. I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Ben 10. Let's get this started.**

 _Mountain Range, California_

The view zooms in on a mountain in California. Hex, Ratso, and Finn are searching for the next demon portal. Hex stops and looks at the map.

"According to the riddle, the portal should be nestled somewhere in this valley." said Hex as he looked up from the map. Finn gulped.

"Ugh..." groaned Ratso. "The only thing I see nestling..."

"Is Hollow Land's Penitentiary." finished Finn.

"The portal must be inside the prison walls." stated Hex. "It is the same as the first portal. Something I took account for."

"So to bust him out, we've gotta break in?" asked Ratso.

"I know it's a stretch, but there's a rumor that there are hundreds of tunnels beneath the prison." suggested Finn.

"Why go through all the trouble of finding the tunnels, when we could just surrender?" Finn hid behind Ratso.

"NO!" shouted Finn. "I don't wanna go back!" Hex smiled at the fear in his subordinates. One of his eyes glowed red, signifying Shendu's approval.

 _San Francisco, California_

Men were rushing around Section 13 as an alarm sounded. They were grabbing gear and supplies. Captain Black, Jackie, and Jade were walking down a hallway, also getting prepared.

"The Ex-Dark Hand Enforcers were spotted down town." said Captain Black. "You in Jackie?"

"We're there!" shouted Jade.

"Is you're name Jackie?" asked Jackie. Jade grumbled in annoyance. "Captain Black, I thought all Dark Hand matters were moved to Section 12." Captain Black turned to Jackie.

"The matters were moved to Section 11, or the Plumbers as you know them." answered Captain Black. The phrase made Jade smile. "Magister Tennyson has requested our aid in the hunt for the remaining Dark Hand members and Hex. We're back in the game." Captain Black continued walking as the two Chans stared at him, smiles on their faces.

Downtown, Finn and Ratso were hesitating to start the robbery. Suddenly, a screen popped up on the dash of the limo, showing an unamused Hex.

"Need I remind you that you need to be captured in order to enter the prison?" asked Hex in annoyance.

"We just don't wanna go through with this boss." confessed Ratso.

"Yeah." agreed Finn. "We can't go back to prison!" They expected to be chewed out by Shendu when Hex's eyes flashed red, but his eyes suddenly went back to normal.

"I understand completely." said Hex, much to their surprise.

"You do?" asked Ratso.

"Yes. I'll just send Zombozo down to pick you two up, since you can't do the job." With that, they ended the transmission and got to work. Inside the bank, Ratso used his metal magic to tear the door off the vault. He and Finn entered the vault and began to take money.

"Let's get this over with." sighed Finn.

"Bank's closed losers." said a childish voice from behind them. They turned to see Plumber agents, Section 13 agents, Jackie, and Ben blocking the exit. They prepared to fight, but stood in confusion as the two crooks raised their hands.

"We surrender." said Both villains in monotone.

"You do?" asked Jackie and Captain Black in bewilderment. The agents went in and handcuffed the criminals.

"Take them away!" ordered Captain Black as the agents did just that. As the agents were walking out, Uncle entered the vault, chanting a spell. The three people left watched as Uncle circled the room, before returning to them.

"What do you think Uncle?" asked Jackie. Uncle gave him one of his signature smacks.

"Do you see any demons?" asked Uncle. "No? That is because this is a bank vault! NOT A DEMON PORTAL!" The next day, The two buffoons were on trial in court.

Jackie didn't like this one bit. It was too easy. They gave up and they didn't even use their magic. He was brought out of his thoughts as the judge hammered his gavel.

"And for your long career of federal crimes, I sentence you to 50 years in Hollow Land's Maximum Security Prison." said the judge banged the gavel once again. Finn suddenly threw his torso on the table and began to cry. Captain Black and Jackie looked at each other, both in agreement that the whole thing was a set up. Back at Plumber base, Grandpa Max was on the phone with the president in his office. He was trying to convince him to move the two somewhere else.

"Yes sir we are proud that we put them behind bars, but I request for them to be moved to another facility." said Grandpa Max. "I and Captain Black believe that they have orchestrated the whole thing to break a certain someone out of prison."

"So you think they're trying to free Valmont?" asked The president to confirm his beliefs. Max knew he could definitely use this to his advantage.

"Yes sir, and who knows how many men Valmont has swayed to join him that are within the prison walls?" There was silence for a moment.

"I'll see what I can do Maxwell, but It may take a few days to get the paperwork ready for the transfer." Max sighed.

"Thank You mister president." Max hung up the phone. He rubbed his temples as he dialed the phone. "Black, we need a new plan." Back at Section 13, Jackie and Jade were practicing some Tai Chi. They pulled their arms back and breathed in.

Jackie sniffed the air a few times.

"Jade, are you wearing perfume?" asked Jackie. Jade made an awkward face.

"I was about to ask you if you're wearing cologne." lied Jade, trying to push the blame on Jackie. Captain Black entered the room, causing them to drop the conversation all together.

"How did it go Captain?"

"Magister Tennyson convinced the president to attempt to move the captured Enforcers..." started Captain Black.

"That's wonderful!"

"But by the time he gets the papers together it'll be too late. However, that doesn't change a thing. We're gonna have to send you in to obtain the Panku Box." The two Chans looked at him with wide eyes.

"COOL!" shouted Jade. "You're going under cover!"

"But I don't want to be a prison guard." Captain Black placed his hand on Jackie's shoulder.

"You won't be a guard Jackie, you'll be an inmate." said Captain Black. Jackie's eyes widened even more. We later find him, Captain Black, and Kepler in a lab. Jackie was laying flat on his back on a table while wearing prisoner attire. "It's of the utmost importance that the Ex-Dark Hand members don't recognize you."

The table suddenly lifted Jackie into a sitting position.

"The guards will know it's me right?" asked Jackie.

"No can do Jackie. This will be totally under the radar." Kepler pressed a button on a device. Suddenly, a cannon like device aimed at Jackie.

"Smile." said Kepler as the device shot some kind of gunk on Jackie's face. Jackie cried out in distress as a machine came down and clamped over his head. It wasn't enough to hurt, however, or keep him from talking.

"You'll need to make your way into their group, get the Panku Box, and get out." stated Captain Black.

"Oh. Is that all?" asked Jackie as he shrugged. The device opened up, and steam came pouring out of it. Kepler held up a mirror.

"Say ah." said Kepler as the steam cleared. Jackie screamed as he saw the face in the mirror. His jawline was more defined, his nose larger, his ears were bigger, and his hair was sticking up at the top. He rubbed his chin as Captain Black stared at him from the mirror.

"Jackie Chan, meet 'Chance Jackson,' master criminal." said Captain Black as Jackie smirked back at him from the mirror. Jackie followed Captain Black down a hallway towards the hangar. "Prison is full of hard cases Jackie. You're disguise is full proof." Jackie replied with a snort, already trying to get into character.

Jade walked up to the two men.

"Hey Jackie?" greeted Jade. "Off to the big house?" Jackie started to give his usual response, but he instead harrumphed at his niece.

"Uh... good luck 'Chance.'" said Captain Black opened a door, revealing a helicopter. Jackie began to walk towards the chopper. "If things get dicey, just call and say the password, 'Chinchilla.'" Jackie turned back to the agent.

"What's a Chinchilla?" asked Jackie as Captain Black shut the door. He then looked down at Jade.

"Now don't you go running off after him. I'm assigned to take you back to the antique shop." Jade sighed, but surprisingly not in sadness or annoyance.

"Whatever" said Jade as she waited for Captain Black to lead the way.

"O...kay." Captain Black walked down the hallway with a confusing Jade in tow.

'I don't need to be where Jackie is.' thought Jade. 'Why would I wanna go to jail anyway? Besides, I'll get to study with...'

 _Uncle's Shop_

"What do you mean Ben can't be here!?" asked Jade in disappointment. She had set up a study date with Ben, totally not an actual date, so that she could both spend time with him but also get in some studying. Two birds, one stone. She was fine with Gwen coming to do something she couldn't remember. Now Gwen was standing in front of her, telling her that Ben wouldn't be joining them.

"Ben finished his homework and begged Grandpa to let him go undercover in the same prison as your Uncle." explained Gwen. "He even promised to not be seen. I'm surprised Grandpa let him. Anyway, I'm here to substitute for him." Jade frowned and sighed.

"Okay." Jade walked into the building. Gwen walked in too, but she caught a whiff of something. She smirked as she found the origin of the scent.

"Are you wearing perfume?" Jade stiffened up in an instance. She had to think of something quick.

"Nah. Just some new scented candles Uncle's trying out." Tohru walked over, an eyebrow quirked.

"Uncle doesn't use scented candles." stated Tohru. He sniffed the air. "That smells like the perfume you bought a few days ago." He finally noticed Jade's gestures to get him to be quiet, but it was too late. Gwen was already covering her mouth. "I mean, Jackie must have left some of his cologne in the shop. I'll go find it." And with that, the large man quickly made his way into the shop.

"YOU WERE HOPING BEN WOULD BE HERE!" shouted Gwen with a huge smirk on her face.

"Was not!" retorted Jade, her face crimson in color.

"You're denying it! You like him!" Jade tried to hide her face in her hoodie. She waited for the teasing laughter. "When did it start!?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know... when it started." Gwen just wrapped her arm around her.

"You have to tell me everything." Jade's eyes were wide open.

"You're not gonna laugh or be mad? I just admitted to liking you're cousin." Then Gwen laughed.

"Are you joking? You're my friend. Plus you made it obvious during the ride to Japan a while back." Jade looked at her. "You thought I didn't see that landing." Jade just guided Gwen upstairs as her friend began to coax some stories out of her.

 _Hollow Land's Penitentiary_

The prison yard was full of inmates, most of them working out to buff up and stay in shape. A set few, however, were hanging by a set of benches. Finn was sitting on one of the benches, bored out of his mind, while Ratso was trying to convince him to play catch. Both were unaware of the man who walked up to them. It was Valmont, and he was ready to cut a deal.

"Gentlemen." greeted Valmont. Both Enforcers held joyous looks on their faces.

"Hey Big V!" greeted Finn. "Prison treating ya better than last time?" Valmont frowned.

"Har har. Hilarious." Ratso walked up to his old employer.

"Ya wanna help bust out a demon?" asked Ratso. "The reward is pretty sweet."

"What reward could possibly make me want to help Shendu ever again?" Finn smiled as he made a miniature tornado and sent it towards one of the inmates. The inmate was sent flying into a shelf holding dumbbells. One of the aforementioned weights rolled over to Ratso, and he stepped on it. The weight melded with his foot as he applied his magic.

"Interested." Valmont smirked.

"Indeed I am." 'Chance' soon spotted the Enforcers speaking to Valmont.

"Bingo." said Jackie in his regular voice. He cleared his throat in response to his mistake.

"Bingo." said 'Chance.' He walked towards the group, but accidentally bumped into another inmate.

"Sorry." apologized Jackie in his regular voice. The Enforcers and Valmont looked in Jackie's direction. He cleared his throat as the inmate walked away.

"Sorry I didn't rearrange your molecules!" shouted 'Chance.' "Watch where you're walking!" He continued his stride towards the group. He stopped as Valmont looked away. "So, what ya in for."

"Go away." ordered Valmont. 'Chance' reached out his hand.

"Chance Jackson. Safe cracker."

"Big whoop." said Finn as he spun his finger in the air.

"I crack 'em with my head." 'Chance' knocked on his head figuratively. The group just stared at him. He was trying to think of something, when he spotted Ratso's glove. "Uh... you like baseball?"

"Oh, do I!" said Ratso in glee. For a bit, he and 'Chance' played baseball. After that, they had lunch. 'Chance' didn't like the gruel, so he slid it to Ratso, who was happy to have it. Later, in the bathroom Ratso was trying to sneak up on 'Chance' to get him in the rear with a towel.

Before he could, however, he felt pain in his rear. He turned to see Finn holding a towel. Finn looked down at the towel, then he looked at Ratso.

"Not what it looks like buddy." said Finn, trying to sway his friend from coming after him.

"So that's how ya wanna play it?" asked Ratso as he readied the towel. Finn ran as Ratso chased him. Soon Valmont left the room too. All that was left was 'Chance.' Suddenly, he turned as he heard a scurrying noise.

"Who's there?" asked 'Chance.' A little grey frog thing landed on his shoulder. He screamed as he threw it to the ground.

"WAIT JACKIE IT'S ME!" shouted the little grey creature. 'Chance' stared at it for a bit, until he recognized the pattern of the outfit the creature was wearing.

"Ben?" asked Jackie in his normal voice. "What're you doing here?"

"Helping you out. Duh!" 'Chance' rubbed his temples. "Now get a move on! You need to catch up to them."

"And what happens if the Omnitrix runs out of time?" Greymatter crossed his arms.

"I've already got a safe spot set up for if time runs out." Groaning, 'Chance' exited the room to find his targets. We find said men washing dishes in the kitchen. Ratso looked up from his dish to talk to the others.

"AW! You guys gotta give Chance a chance." said Ratso. "He's one of us. Though I don't get why he reminds me of someone." 'Chance' popped up from behind a box, then snuck his way over to the large sink.

"Howdy guys." greeted 'Chance' as he started to wash a dish.

"Chance! You wrangled kitchen duty!" A large metal door lifted behind them, revealing an open truck. Two workers were standing in front of the open door. They were Chow and Hak Fuu.

"Supplies!" shouted an officer. "Everyone back!" They brought forth some packages. Hak Fuu motioned his eyes to the packages in front of him, and Chow lowered his glasses. Valmont stared down at the packages, noticing the cake on top.

Both undercover men walked back out the door. It shut down as the guards stood in front of it.

"At ease." Valmont picked up the cake. Jackie went to stop him, but Greymatter pulled on his leg. He noticed the little grey alien shaking his head, which made Jackie give him a puzzled look.

"Suppose it's a little too obvious." said Valmont as he opened the container and tore the cake apart. He was surprised that it was just an ordinary cake. "What!?"

"Hey!" shouted a guard. "That's the warden's birthday cake!" The guard and another one grabbed Valmont by the arms, and held him up. "You just won a trip to solitary." Valmont looked on in despair as the guards drug him away.

"Well it's gotta be here..." started Finn as he lifted the lid to a huge cylinder, revealing the Panku Box stuck in with a bunch of chocolate treats. "Somewhere." 'Chance' ducked under the table, then reappeared on the other side. He grabbed the container and ran off. He ran out the door as the Enforcers chased after him.

 _"All inmates report to the mess hall for lunch."_ ordered a guard over the speakers. Jackie quickly entered another room, the laundry room. He pulled out the Panku Box.

"You're in safe hands now." said Jackie. Suddenly, the box glowed green, signifying that the portal was found. It opened up, sending a beam of light towards a washing machine in front of him, causing the symbol of the demon to appear on the control panel. It suddenly began to fly towards the washing machine, dragging Jackie with it as he tried to stop it.

"NO! STOP!" Jackie lost his grip, and the box flew faster. A green light flashed behind him.

"I got it!" shouted a familiar voice. Fourarms jumped straight over him, and began to try and pull the box away. The floor beneath him became indented, as he pulled harder and harder on the relic. Suddenly, it stopped moving, much to...

"NO!" Jackie's scream of terror could only mean one thing. The box was in it's slot. Fourarms ducked out of the way as the demon portal opened in front of the washing machine. A giant, lavender toad with greenish yellow rocky spots running from his brow to his lower back came out of the portal. He wore purple glove like garments on his hands, similarly colored pointed toe shoes, and a long purple wrap with a green waistband around his waist.

"Uh... Hello." greeted Jackie in fear.

"I AM FREE!" declared the demon toad. The Enforcers entered the room.

"There!" shouted Ratso as he and Finn made their way to 'Chance.'

"Whoa." said Finn. "We struck demon."

"NOT ANY DEMON. XIAO FUNG, DEMON OF THE WIND." Ratso and Finn looked at each other.

"Like breaking wind?" asked Ratso as he looked at the demon. The toad's neck popped forward as he breathed in. He suddnenly blasted air at the three men in front of him, knocking them over.

"LIKE BREAKING BONES." After they got up, Finn grabbed 'Chance' by the collar. Jackie quickly glanced behind the toad to see that one of the washing machines has changed colors, and the Panku Box was missing.

"Care to explain the swipe and run, Chance?" asked Finn before Ratso eased him off of 'Chance.'

"Easy on 'm." defended Ratso. "He found our boy."

"Yeah!" shouted 'Chance' in agreement.

"Atta boy Chance!" Ratso gave him a hard pat on the back, causing him to let out a hard breath.

"So... What's with Frogger here?" They all looked to see Xiao Fung breathing in the scent of a towel.

"AH!" breathed Xiao Fung. "THE SWEET SCENT OF FREEDOM."

"Actually sir, you're not exactly free yet." corrected Finn.

"NO?"

"You're in the Slammer." said Ratso.

"Prison." further explained Finn.

"THIS PRISON IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE VOID I CAME FROM." said the demon toad.

"Whatever ya say. Outside's way better. Beaches, movies..."

"Yeah." agreed Ratso. "So why don't ya blow the roof off this joint?"

"NO!" shouted Jackie in his regular voice, before he quickly cleared his voice.

"Ya can't leave without your boss." objected 'Chance.'

"Valmont ain't the boss of us." explained Finn.

"But we did make a deal with him." said Ratso. "And he did us a solid by finding out the cake wasn't where the box was hidden."

"Speaking of, where is the Panku Box?" Jackie knew that he could use this to his advantage.

"I think I saw an inmate run out earlier." lied 'Chance.' "He must have what yer lookin' for."

"HHMM." pondered Xiao Fung. "IF I DO NOT FIND THE PANKU BOX, YOU CAN NOT RELEASE MY SIBLINGS. VERY WELL." In a swirl of wind, Xiao Fung was replaced by an inmate with a very wide bottom jaw and a huge purple pompadour.

"WHOA!" exclaimed Finn. "You guys can do that?"

"Demons seem to stick out like soar thumbs, in this modern world." said Xiao Fung as he wiggled his fingers.

"He'll be all undercover and stuff." stated Ratso. "Get it Chance?"

"Got it." said 'Chance' with a hint of fear. We later find 'Chance' making a call. He coughs as someone answers. "Chinchilla... What do you mean what's a chinchilla? That's the password! Just get me Captain Black."

After a few minutes, a voice comes over the phone.

"Black here." answered Captain Black. Jackie repeated the password to him. "What's the situation 'Chance?'"

"Hex's Enforcers have unleashed Xiao Fung, the wind demon. Thankfully, the Plumbers sent Ben, and he has the Panku Box. I need you to send Uncle with the chi spell to seal the demon away."

"Got it. I'll also provide an extraction team. Black out." 'Chance' walked back towards the mess hall, when he felt something tug at his leg. It was a black and white substance with green lines running through it.

"What's up Ben?"

"It's funny you mention the box to Captain Black, 'cause someone actually did run off with it." admitted Ben in an electronic version of his voice. 'Chance' smacked his face in annoyance. "I think they ran to the mess hall though. Got something electronic?" 'Chance' shrugged.

Upgrade hit the symbol on top of him, and in a flash, he transformed into Greymatter again. He hopped on Jackie's arm and climbed into his shirt. Jackie soon sits down with the Enforcers as a random inmate came over and whispered into Finn's ear.

"What'd he say?" asked Ratso as the individual walked away.

"He said that Valmont wanted to make sure we made good on our deal." relayed Finn. "He has the box in solitary."

"So how are we gonna get there?" asked 'Chance' before Finn threw some food in his face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" The mess hall erupted into a warzone of flying gruel. Some guards ran over to try and get a handle on the situation, but they were swarmed with food. 'Chance' soon found himself being dog pilled by a bunch of inmates. Ratso hushed him as he reached for him.

"Let's get outa here Chance." said Ratso as he pulled on Chance's face. Suddenly, a pop noise is heard as the mask comes flying off. Jackie stands up, his face exposed.

"Let's get goin' guys." says Jackie in his 'Chance' voice. Ratso held up the mask.

"I liked you." Jackie felt his face, before chuckling in fear.

"Xiao Fung, meet Jackie Chan." says Finn as the disguised demon walks forward.

"Nemesis to my siblings." adds on Xiao Fung as he steps closer to Jackie. Jackie is suddenly hoisted in the air and carried away by an invisible force.

"What just happened?"

"Never mind! Solitary!" The group made their way to solitary. Jackie soon found himself outside the prison, still hanging in the air.

"Hey Jackie." says a familiar voice. He turned to see Jade, along with Uncle and Gwen.

"Jade?" asked Jackie. "Uncle, and Gwen?" Tohru suddenly appeared as the force carrying Jackie. "Tohru, but how?"

Tohru opened his hand, revealing three of the talismans.

"Levitation, speed, and invisibility." said Tohru as he listed the talisman powers in his hands. Jade grabbed the talismans out of his hands, and began to juggle all the talismans in her possession.

"I brought some talismans to help bust ya out." said Jade as she continued to juggle the talismans.

"But the wind demon is inside." argued Jackie. He started to walk over to the prison, but Greymatter jumped out of his shirt.

"I got an idea." said Greymatter as he hit the Omnitrix on his back. He took off his school backpack as he searched through it. He stopped when he smelled something in the air.

"Is someone wearing perfume?" asked Ben. Jade blushed in response. He shrugged it off as he pulled out something small. "Close your eyes and take my hand." Jackie did as told. "Now think of the guard outfits."

Jackie was confused, but he did as told. The space between their hands flashed, as the koi fish talisman activated. The others gasped as Jackie's outfit took on the appearance of a guard uniform. The biggest surprise came in his hair going blonde. Jackie opened his eyes, and stared at them in confusion.

"What are you staring at?" asked Jackie. Jade held up a hand mirror. Jackie screamed as he saw the changes to his attire and his hair. He noticed the stone in Ben's hand and swiped it. "Where did you get this?"

"Found it." lied Ben, trying to save Jade from a scolding. "No Time! You need to hurry!" Jackie stared at Ben for a bit, before running off to the prison. Back inside, Xiao Fung had just gusted a guard to the ground, and Finn was about to swipe the keys from him.

"Uh uh." objected Ratso as he cracked his knuckles. "I've got this." He put his hand on the door. The metal door began to melt onto his arm, making way for them to enter the room.

"AH HA!" shouted Finn as they entered the room. There was a hole in the floor of Valmont's solitary room. "I knew there were hidden tunnels." Valmont popped up from his hole.

"I trust you'll keep to the deal." stated Valmont as he held up the Panku Box. Xiao Fung walked up to him.

"So long as my siblings are released, I don't care who my brother employs." said Xiao Fung as he hopped down the hole. Later, Jackie entered the room, noticing the hole in the floor. Jade and Ben popped up behind him.

"Geronimo!" shouted Jade before Jackie pulled her back up by her hood.

"Both of you, stay here." ordered Jackie. He slid down the hole as Jade and Ben stared at him.

"In a prison." said both kids as they looked at each other. Jade blushed as she quickly looked away.

"But I... Ugh!" We find Valmont and the gang walking through the tunnels, trying to find their way to the exit.

"That way." said Finn as he pointed to one of the tunnels.

"Nah!" objected Ratso. "We just came from there." Xiao Fung turned to Valmont.

"I'm tired of walking through this labyrinth Valmont!" shouted the disguised demon toad.

"Just a little further and we'll be home free." reassured Valmont as the demon looked at him in anger. Jackie was traversing the tunnels with Jade and Ben following behind him. He turned back to look back at the two kids.

"Don't follow so close, and always be aware of your surroundings." instructed Jackie.

"Uh... Jackie?" asked Jade as Jackie bumped into something. He turned to see Xiao Fung staring back at him. He gasped as he took a step back.

"So good to see you again Chan." said Xiao Fung as he walked foreword. "In fact..." He was suddenly surrounded by wind as he resumed his true form. "I'M ALL ABLUSTER!" He began to breath in, pulling his opponents towards him.

Jackie picked up both up both Ben and Jade as he tried to keep from falling into the mouth of the toad. Ben tried to activate the Omnitrix, but it kept making a strange noise as he smacked the core down. Jade pulled out the dragon talisman and aimed it at Xiao Fung.

"Take this Bagpipes!" shouted Jade as the talisman shot out a blast of fire. Xiao Fung stopped inhaling and dodged the attack, causing it to hit the ceiling of the tunnel. The tunnel started to collapse on them. Jackie and the kids dodged a few rocks, but as a huge one fell it caused the ground bellow them to fall into another tunnel bellow. Jackie quickly grabbed the kids again as Xiao Fung jumped down bellow.

They suddenly heard another set of voices cry through the tunnels as Uncle, Tohru, and Gwen fell into the tunnel.

"UNCLE!" cried Jackie from behind a stalagmite.

"Ah, Jackie!" exclaimed Uncle. "Where is the demon?" Jackie pointed behind him, causing him to turn to face the villains. "You are going to be sorry! Tohru, the ingredients."

Tohru held up a bag and pulled out a fan and a few vats of potions. Finn quickly turned to Xiao Fung.

"If he finishes the spell it'll be back to the void." warned Finn.

"ONE CANNOT CAST WHAT THEY CANNOT CATCH." said Xiao Fung as he suddenly shot out a gust of air. The fan suddenly was sent flying, along with Uncle. Tohru tried to catch Uncle, but Uncle went further into the cavern.

"SENSEI, THE TALISMAN!" shouted Tohru as he tossed the talisman to Uncle. Uncle caught the talisman and began to ran after the fan. By the time he reached it, however, it became punctured by a stalactite.

"Without the fan we can't seal the demon!" proclaimed Uncle as he hid behind a stalagmite. Ben had had enough. He messed with the Omnitrix, shuffling through the different options.

"Okay Omnitrix, now would be a good time to give me some new kind of fan alien." said Ben as he pressed down on the Omnitrix. Instead of turning him into an alien, the Omnitrix scanned the demon toad.

"Threat 956 detected, initiating warden form." said a voice from the Omnitrix

"Say what?" The Omnitrix suddenly erupted in a flash. In ben's place stood what looked to be a mummified pharaoh. He looked down at himself.

"Wraps!" proclaimed Ben in a shocked, raspy voice. "How is a mummy alien supposed to stop a demon toad?" Xiao Fung stopped the storm and raised one of his arms.

"YOU!" shouted Xiao Fung. "HOW DID YOU GET HERE!? I THOUGHT I FINISHED YOU IN THAT CURSED VOID!" Wraps looked at himself. His body was wrapped in gold patterned papyrus, his crown had the kanji for wind engraved in a gold plate, and he had a large fan on his back.

"What the..."

"Benjamin!" called Uncle. "Come here so I can enchant your fan with the chi spell!" Wraps made his way over to Uncle. Ratso looked to the demon toad.

"How come you aren't breathing him in?" asked Ratso.

"I CANNOT INHALE THE BANDAGES THAT ENCASE THE CREATURE." admitted Xiao Fung. Wraps made his way to Uncle, and held his large fan out to him. Uncle chanted as he poured the potion on the large fan.

"Now what do I do?" asked Wraps.

"Fan the fan." answered Uncle.

"NO!" shouted Xiao Fung as he tried to blow away all those in his path. Valmont and the Enforcers were sent flying deep into the tunnel. They came out of a trash pile at the end of a tunnel. Finn pointed at another pile.

"Look." said Finn as he drew the others' attention to the Panku Box. Wraps held tightly to his fan, then he began to swat it at the toad. He continued to walk foreword as he swung his fan back and forth. He finally reached Xiao Fung, and batted a green chi blast at the demon toad.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" cried Xiao Fung was sent flying back to his portal. He swirled into the portal as it closed forever. Wraps fell over as he turned back into Ben. Jade was the first to reach him as she held him up. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Magic takes a lot out of you." chuckled Ben as Jade smirked at him. Gwen came over and got his other shoulder. Uncle took a look at Ben's Omnitrix, seeing a small golden ring of hieroglyphics surrounding the core.

"The device seems to contain guardians that can defeat the demon sorcerers." observed Uncle. "Whoever built this prepared for the release of Shendu and his siblings." Jackie picked Ben up bridal style.

"We'll figure this out later." interrupted Jackie. "Right now we need to get back home." They made their way home, still disappointed in the fact that the Enforcers got away with Valmont and the Panku Box.

 _Uncle's Shop, San Francisco._

Jade had Gwen over for a slumber party a few days later. She was asleep in her bed, while Gwen made her way down stares. She walked deeper into Uncle's shop, trying to find the Chi wizard. When she found him, he was pouring over his books, trying to find any references to guardian beings like Wraps who could defeat the demon sorcerers. He looked back at Gwen for a moment, then went back to his book.

"Uncle has no time for magic girl." said Uncle. "Go back to sleep." Gwen held her magic book close to her chest.

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in taking on a second apprentice." said Gwen. Uncle scoffed at her.

"I will not attempt to take on more apprentices then I have to." Gwen placed her book down next to the one Uncle was reading through. In comparison, Gwen's book was like a freighter while Uncle's was a cruise ship.

"How about an exchange of knowledge then? You teach me to use chi spells and I let you read through my magic book."

"What magic could this book hold that I do not know?" Gwen turned to a certain page. She said a magic word and shot a blue bolt of magic at a plant. It began to grow larger as it gained a tree like appearance. Uncle lowered his glasses, mildly impressed.

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg." Uncle hummed for a bit.

"Exchange of knowledge. No apprenticeship. Now go to sleep!" Gwen ran upstairs in victory. Little did she know she wouldn't be the only one gaining new magic.

 _Hex's lair_

After having to walk home for their failure, Finn and Ratso returned to Hex with the Panku Box in hand. After resting for a bit, Valmont came up to Hex, wanting in on the powers. Shendu was totally against the idea. He and Hex were arguing about it right now.

"I WILL NOT HAVE MYSELF WORK WITH THAT PROOVEN FAILURE OF AN ALLY ANYMORE AND THAT IS FINAL!" shouted Shendu as he growled at Hex. Hex quickly took over, having another idea.

"He could be of use to us mighty dragon." disagreed Hex. "All he needs is the right push. Besides, if he fails me to many times, he'll go straight to the beast." Shendu growled from the confines of Hex's mindscape. Hex then walked over to where Valmont waited.

"Well?" asked an impatient Valmont.

"All you have to do is sign the contract, and the power will be yours." Hex made the contract pop up out of thin air. Valmont quickly read over the contract, intrigued by the elaborate layout of the document. He grabbed a pen and signed his signature on the bottom. Suddenly, his hand obtains a strange black mark as his shadow seems to partially leave the ground at the edges.

He smirked as he thrust his shadow towards a vase, sending a dark crystal through the pottery. Hex's low chuckle could be heard throughout the night.

 **So that's the new chapter. I thought it'd be perfect to add some aliens that could defeat the sorcerers and upgrade others to do the same. Gwen is exchanging knowledge with Uncle, but it's not a full apprenticeship. Also, Valmont has joined Hex in his quest for world domination, obtaining shadow magic in return.**

 **I just wanna say that I never liked the name "Snare-O," so I decided to rename the mummy alien Wraps, to go along with his new design. Wraps won't be the only already existing alien to receive an update, so stay tuned for more alien upgrades. Actually, I'd love to hear your thoughts on aliens to match up with the demon sorcerers as well as your opinion of where I should answer reviews in a review (no surprise there) bellow. See ya later!**


	10. Wu in Hollywood, Feel the Thunder

**I just wanna say I'm so sorry for being late. I had my hands full with shopping for birthdays and Father's day. Then I hit writers block when it came to doing this episode or doing my own original chapter. As you can tell, I finally decided to do the next episode first. Thank you for you're patients, and without further ado, it's time to answer some reviews (Guests without names given will be labeled from 1 and on).**

 **Mr.B: That's fine man. You need to make the money to provide. I'll definitely look into your ideas for wardens, but the anodite can't be done. It was confirmed that Ben doesn't have anodite in the Omnitrix, because anodites don't have DNA. And even if they did, he's part anodite, so the Omnitrix wouldn't let him turn into one. Plus, I've already come up with the perfect alien to be the warden for Shendu.**

 **Atom king: I'm glad you think it's awesome. Here's another hopefully awesome chapter.**

 **Guest1: I'll look into pesky dust.**

 **Guest2: Might be possible. Stay tuned for the J2 episode.**

 **Aztec 13: Warden mode really is one of the best ideas I've had for this story. It makes Ben more involved in the hunt for the demon sorcerers. Azmuth's connection to all this will be revealed soon.**

 **Now let's get on with the story. I don't own Ben 10 or Jackie Chan Adventures. If I did, the Ben 10 reboot would be way different, or it might've been replaced with a Ben Ten Thousand series.**

 _Section 13, San Francisco_

Jackie was squaring off with an opponent. They entered their stances. Jackie made the first move, but he was soon lifted over head by the man. Jackie screamed as his opponent threw him across the room. Jackie huffed as he sat up.

He got up and shakily walked towards the man.

"Uh... Nice work Mickey." complemented Jackie. "You're form needs work. Spar with... someone else while I confer with Captain Black." Jackie walked away from Mickey, holding his head. Jade walked up to the man, and both bowed in respect.

"Sorry if he went too hard on you Jackie." apologized Captain Black. "I want to thank you again for agreeing to help train the agents."

"Was I supposed to be a personal trainer or a punching bag?" asked Jackie. Suddenly, Jade screamed as the sounds of a fight reached his ears. Jackie turned to check on his niece. "JADE!" He saw Mickey on the ground a few feet from her.

"What?" asked Jade.

"Uh... Told Mickey to work on that form." Jade walked over to the two men as Mickey groaned.

"Why did you take this job anyway? You were a movie star for crying out loud?" Jackie kneeled down and put his hands on his niece's shoulders.

"I told you, I'm trying to do more to help Section 13 be prepared for Hex and his goons. Plus I left the movie business behind me. I bet not many people even remember me. Besides, with archaeology and agent work, I have no time to make movies." Jade huffed in response.

 _Hex's lair, Unknown Location_

Ratso was fiddling with the Panku Box as Hex was directing the rest of the Enforcers to carry in a large wooden chest.

"Gently now boys." instructed Hex. "We don't want to break this ancient artifact." Valmont watched as his men carried the box in. He just didn't understand why Hex went to so much trouble to find the dang antique. He walked over to the sorcerer in question.

"If I may inquire my good man, why do we need this wooden box?" asked Valmont. Hex turned to him, eyes red as Shendu was in control.

"This place must be worthy to house a demon sorcerer." answered the dragon. "As such, it requires the right decorations." Hex took back control.

"I concur, but we must be careful mighty dragon." warned Hex. "This building houses many powerful magic relics, and I wouldn't want all of us to end up, let's say, lost in a void to where we cannot release your siblings." Hex walked up to a mirror, and the dragon's transparent head covered the head of Hex's reflection.

"You're concern is understandable. Maybe if we had the zombie clown carry it, then we wouldn't have a problem."

"Zombozo has an important task of finding powerful relics. Some of which, if used together, could return you to your physical form." The dragon hummed in delight.

"As interesting as being partners is, I'd enjoy getting to stretch my own legs for a change." Suddenly, a loud crash was heard. Hex turned to see the men resting against the sides of the chest. Shendu powered his way to the front, and they once again assumed the half and half face.

"That is a thousand year old relic from the Lian Dynasty!" shouted Shendu/Hex. Shendu took full control and turned to the mirror.

"AND WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!"

"Well maybe if Gameboy over there was helping us we'd be getting somewhere." sighed Finn as he pointed to Ratso. Suddenly the Panku Box began to float in the air as it twisted it's parts around.

"Chow!" demanded Valmont. Chow quickly grabbed the camera and began to record the event. A piece of the box shifted up, revealing the green core. A green light shone from it, displaying a map of North America.

"Ah yes." proclaimed Shendu. "Directions to the door which contains Tchang Zu, the thunder demon."

"Hey!" shouted Fin. "Californ I A." Hak Fuu walked up to the map.

"The directions say to head south." said Hak Fuu. Ratso also walked up to the map.

"Which takes us too..." started Ratso as the map suddenly disappeared. The Panku box fell to the ground.

"Did you get it?" asked Valmont as he turned to Chow.

"Pretty much all of it, until we ran out of tape." answered Chow. Shendu was about to burn him alive, when a pebble landed on his shoulder.

"No need to be so drastic master." said Zombozo as he dropped from the ceiling. "The tape can be salvaged and the map back in our hands." Shendu pondered the information, then turned to his servant.

"You make a valid point mortal." said Shendu. Zombozo pulled out a red and gold coin with a square hole in the middle. The dragon possessed man pushed the clown's hand away. "I do not need currency." Shendu turned to walk away.

That's when Zombozo flipped over him, landing on his feet.

"This isn't currency Master. It's another relic. The Mantis Flip Coin allows the user to jump like a mantis at great heights. I had a hard time obtaining it. We aren't the only ones after the Shen Gong Wu."

Hex took over as he obtained the coin from the clown.

"It does not matter." reassured Hex. "They will not change the plan. This time, I must ask you to accompany me to the next demon portal." Zombozo bowed to Hex.

"Yes Master." Hex then turned to Hak Fuu.

"Hak Fuu, I must ask you to stay here and train in your earth magic. It is imperative that you learn to control your element." Hak Fuu nodded to Hex. The sorcerer made his way to the portals. Finn was getting riled up.

"Alright!" shouted Finn. "Swimming pools, movie stars. We're heading for..."

 _Uncle's Shop, San Francisco_

"Hollywood?" asked Jackie over the phone. "I'm on my way Captain Black." Jackie hung up, then looked up to see Jade standing on the stair case.

"Can I come with you Jackie, please?" begged Jade.

"Jade, Hex and his goons are there. Probably searching for a demon portal."

"But Raphael de Capriccio is getting his foot prints in cement at the Chinese Theater this weekend." Jackie gave Jade a confused face.

"Whophael de Cawhocio?" Jade walked down a few steps.

"Tch. Hello! Raphael de Capriccio is only the biggest movie star in the history of... history!"

"HAH!" sounded Uncle, catching their attention. "I guess you have never heard of John Wayne." Tohru turned away from his dusting.

"Ah!" reminisced the large apprentice. "The Duke. Saddle up Pilgrim." Jackie and Jade were silent for a bit. The Jackie rubbed his chin as he got an idea.

"Well..." started Jackie, "I guess this is the one time you can come and not be in the way."

"YES!" shouted Jade. She pouted as the words set in. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

 _Hollywood, California_

The Chan clan were riding in a cab on down the road. They had no idea where to begin their search, and they still had to meet up with Ben and the Plumbers. Jackie looked to Jade.

"Tohru will be you're chaperone, while I search for Hex and his men."

"Well the festivities aren't for another hour, so why don't we help you find the demon door?" asked Jade. Soon, both her and Tohru were dropped off near a wax museum. Jackie handed Jade a brochure from the window.

"Happy site seeing." The taxy took off for the intended destination. Jade and Tohru made their way to the wax museum, and began the tour. They soon found themselves in a Halloween area. They stopped in front of an odd representation of Frankenstein.

"AAHH!" screamed Tohru as he caught sight of the wax figure. Jade coughed, catching Tohru's attention. "Ehem. That is how they scream in the movies. Heh."

"Seriously T?" asked Jade. "Though I gotta admit they took an interesting route with this guy. I mean, see those lightning rods? They're literally coming out of his back. Other than that, he seems so life like."

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" shouted the figure as it raised it's arms. Jade screamed as she ran behind Tohru. Tohru prepared to fight it off, when it began laughing. Jade looked at it from behind her large friend, and noticed a certain emblem on it's waist. She frowned in anger.

"BEN!" The 'Frankenstein' held his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He then pointed to the two.

"You should've seen you're faces! Priceless!" The alien continued to laugh. Jade walked right up to him and punched the Omnitrix, turning him back to Ben.

"Not funny Ben!" Ben then wiped his eye as he stopped laughing.

"It's called a prank Jade." said Ben. "It isn't supposed to be funny for you guys." He noticed Jade stomp out of the museum. He followed her out. "Come on Jade, lighten up."

Jade turned to him.

"Scaring me like that isn't funny." Ben threw his hands in the air.

"Fine I'm sorry. Better?" Jade crossed her arms and turned away. He tried to think of something. "I'll give you a ride on Wildmutt. You're always asking for one of those."

Jade contemplated for a bit.

"A two hour ride. No throwing me into any kind of pool, and no pranks?" Ben crossed his heart.

"Cross my heart and hope to smell like Stinkfly." Tohru came up behind them.

"Isn't the phrase..." started Tohru.

"Smelling like Stinkfly is a lot worst than that." Jade chuckled as she turned around with her hand stretched out.

"You drive a hard bargain." said Jade as Ben shook her hand. The two of them walked a bit as Tohru made his way to the gift shop.

"Do you have any pictures of John Wayne?" asked Tohru. The girl at the register handed him two pictures of the star. He looked over them as Jade and Ben continued to conversate.

"So which alien was that anyway?" asked Jade.

"Frankenstrike." answered Ben. Jade gave him a deadpanned look.

"Frankenstrike? How many monster aliens do you have?" Ben counted his fingers.

"Three actually. The other two are Wraps, as you know him, and I also have a werewolf one. Still trying to decide on a name for him."

"What's the werewolf do?"

"He gives off an ear-piercing howl that does serious damage." Jade's eyes widened, though not entirely at Ben's statement.

"Look!" Ben turned his attention to the Enforcers who were walking down the sidewalk. They seemed to be talking about something. Jade turned to the giftshop. "Tohru!"

Jade's whisper wasn't loud enough for Tohru to pay attention to as he was still looking over the two pictures of John Wayne. Jade growled and grabbed Ben's hand as she took off after the buffoons.

"Slow down Jade! You don't have to drag me. My legs work." Jade stopped as she recognized the situation. She blushed as she let go of his hand.

They then took off in pursuit of the Enforcers. They watched the group round the corner, and hid behind the wall. They peered over to see Ratso looking at a brochure.

"AW!" whined Ratso. "We're wandering anyway. I wanna see Chad Gable's old house." Finn took the brochure from Ratso and handed it back to the kid he borrowed it from.

"Frankly Ratso I don't give a darn, and who says we're wandering." said Finn as he pulled out a piece of paper and unfurled it. "We've got a map right here."

"Yeah." said Chow. "Half way between the pools of despair and the trail of treachery. Yep, real helpful." Ben was about to activate the Omnitrix, but Jade grabbed his arm and pulled out her phone. Back at the cab, Jackie answered a call.

"Yes?" asked Jackie.

 _"Jackie!"_ shouted Jade over the phone. _"Hex's goons are right outside the wax museum."_ Jackie was flabbergasted to say the least.

"Jade!? How do you... ugh. Never mind. Do nothing until I get there."

 _"Ksh… Can't hear you. Ksh… Ksh… You're breaking ksh… up."_

 _"Seriously Jade?"_ asked Ben as Jade hung up the phone.

"Gah! Jade! Ugh!" shouted Jackie in annoyance. "The wax museum, quickly!" Meanwhile, Tohru was still trying to choose a picture as Gwen walked up to him.

"Which one do you think Uncle will like best?" asked Tohru, expecting Jade to answer.

"The headshot." answered Gwen. "That way you can tell it's John Wayne."

"Ah. Thank you Gwen." Tohru then purchased the picture.

"Say, where are Jade and Ben?" Tohru suddenly turned around with the bag that held the picture in hand.

"Jade?" Meanwhile, the Enforcers were reading the map as they made their way down an alleyway.

"Look!" shouted a voice behind them. "The Three Stooges!" They all turned around as they tried to identify the aforementioned trio.

"WHERE!" shouted Ratso. Jade then swiped the map from Finn.

"Duh." She suddenly took off like lightning.

"Hey!" shouted all three goons at once. Jade rounded the corner, and saw Upgrade's pattern on a picture booth. She smirked as she leapt into the booth. The Enforcers stopped to look around. They turned to the booth when a flash went off.

Ratso opened the curtain to the booth.

"Heh. You must want this." nervously said Jade as she held the map to them. Finn took the map as Ratso grabbed Jade by her hood.

"Say cheese Princess." said Ratso. Suddenly, he was hoisted into the air by Tohru.

"Cheese Princess." said Tohru. Ratso dropped Jade, and she ran behind her large friend.

"Tohru." said Finn in surprise. Both he and Chow moved out of the way as Ratso was thrown into the photo booth.

"Maybe he wants to see some real stars." said Chow as he pulled out a nunchaku. The Enforcers surrounded the duo. They all waited for the right moment, but then a cab pulled over. Jackie got out of the car.

"Chan!" Gwen came from around the corner, hands coated in magic. "Lucky Girl!"

"Does this count as being surrounded?"

"Works for me." said Ratso as they took off running. Jackie kneeled down and put his hands on Jade's shoulder.

"Jade! Did they hurt you!?" asked Jackie.

"I'm fine." answered Jade. "Jackie, I..."

"What part of do nothing do you not understand!?"

"But Jackie I..."

"Watch her!" Jackie suddenly ran off. Jade voiced her disappointment as Upgrade came off the photo booth.

"Cheer up Jade." reassured Upgrade. "At least you got the pictures." Tohru was confused, until Upgrade held up the pictures of the map that Jade took. Jackie rounded a corner as he gave chase. He was suddenly stopped by a warrior in his path.

"I have been preparing for this moment." said the large red warrior. He then unsheathed his sword. "Prepare to meet you're doom." Jackie took a step back.

"I didn't know that Hex got a new goon." mumbled Jackie to himself as the warrior lifted his sword. He dodged multiple times as the warrior swung his sword at him. He soon found his back to a trash can. He caught the sword as the warrior swung down at him. He let go as he hopped back a few inches.

He then hopped over the warrior and sent him into the garbage can. Jade, Ben, and Gwen rounded the corner. Jade and Gwen were about to rush in, but Ben held them back. He had an excited look on his face, like he knew what was going on.

The world stopped for a moment as The warrior jumped into the air. It restarted as Jackie blocked every single aerial kick that came at him. He spun the warrior, but instead of falling to the ground, he hung in the air like he was tied up. Jackie was stunned, so he got went for a closer look. He felt the air until he slid up and down a slim object.

"Wire?" asked Jackie. He walked away for a moment, then a wall was pushed apart by two large men. A bell went off as a lift lowered itself to the ground.

"CUT!" shouted the man on the lift. He hopped off and walked over to Jackie. "Who the heck are you?"

"This is a movie set?" Jade and the others ran over quickly.

"Awesome!" proclaimed Jade. "Are you gonna put Jackie in you're movie?"

"Oh sure, right after I have him arrested!" He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder as a man in a white suit came from behind him.

"Nigel, Nigel!" said the man. "Calm down!" He then shook Jade's hand. "Larry Franklin, producer of Ninjas in the Hood. That was quite a display as..." He suddenly went silent. "No way."

"What?" asked Jackie. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Nigel you idiot! You just shouted at Jackie Chan! You know, from that movie with the karate grizzly. I'm so sorry about that Mr. Chan." Larry then shook Jackie's hand.

"Uh... it's okay."

"You still got an agent sir." Jackie voiced his embarrassment at the situation.

"That would be moi." said Jade as the producer bent down. He shook her hand again as he bought what she said.

"Bam Bam! This town is getting younger every day." Gwen walked over.

"You seriously believe her?" asked Gwen.

"Hush secretary." said Jade. Gwen growled as Ben laughed. Larry caught sight of Ben.

"So, and I know it's not my place to ask, but is junior over here you're boyfriend or something?" Both kids became cherries as they turned their glances away from them. Jade shook it off as she turned back to the producer.

"Look Lare, Jackie deserves to be back on top as the king of action movies, and you have the opportunity to be the first step to his return to the top." Jackie kneeled down to interrupt as the producer stood up.

"Jade." said Jackie.

"Right Jackie! Did I mention he does all his own stunts?"

"Who doesn't know that?" said Larry as he pulled out a card. "Give me a jingle. If Jackie wants back in, he's got the job." Jade took the card, but before she could say anymore, Jackie covered her mouth and carried her away.

"Say goodbye to the nice man Jade." said Jackie as he walked off. Once they were far away enough, he released Jade's mouth.

"Jackie, play your cards right and you'll be back on the big screen in no time!" proclaimed Jade as Jackie put her down.

"I don't want to get back into the movie business! I want to find the portal before Hex's men do!" Jade then reached into her hoodie pocket, and pulled out her picture from the booth.

"Oh that! It's in the bag." Jackie's eyes widened at the map in the picture.

"Jade! How do you do that?" Later, in their hotel room, Jackie and Jade were looking over a map. Jackie pointed to a spot on the map. "So if the pools of despair are the tar pits..."

"And the trail of treachery is the Gawwanga pass..." continued Tohru as he held his protractor.

"Then half way should be, here!" Jackie pointed at a point on the map. "Mega Galactic Studios!?"

"Wow!" exaggerated Jade from her spot on the arm of the couch and picked up a phone. "Talk about a cowinkadink. As long as we're going to be on the lot, why don't we do lunch with Lare?" Jackie then took the phone away from her.

"Because we had a big breakfast." Jade groaned at this. Gwen walked over from her studies as this was happening.

"Relax Jade." said Gwen. "Besides, you said you needed some help with studying." Jade was about to retort, but then Gwen winked at her. Jade smirked.

"Now I remember. Sorry there Gwen." Later, we find a white Limo riding up to the gates of the aforementioned studio. The driver, Ratso, stopped as a guard walked up to the vehicle.

"Pass." said the guard. Ratso smacked his face, but then Finn leaned over him.

"Hey!" shouted Finn. "You're talking to the star of Beach Bay Watch back there." The guard looked to the back window as it lowered, revealing the top half of Valmont's head. he happened to be wearing sunglasses, so when the guard looked to the picture of the movie behind him. He gasped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry. Go ahead." The gate lifted up and the limo continued forward. Jackie got out of the cab as he saw the driver.

"Hex?" whispered Jackie as he tried to run after them. The guard held him back.

"Pass." Jackie pushed the guards arm down.

"Yes, I would like to." The guard raised his arm again, making Jackie take a few steps back.

"Nah, can't let you on the lot without a pass." Jackie was speechless, so he had only one choice. Back at the hotel, the phone rang.

"Jade's talent and fine arts agency?" answered Jade.

"Jade, I can't get on to the lot." said Jackie over the phone. He then listened as Jade said something. "Yes I... Well Yes I... Okay I'll do it... Hello?"

The phone next to the guard went off.

"Mega Galactic Studios?" answered the guard.

 _"Hey simple wit, you see that man with the million dollar smile on his face?"_ The guard then turned to Jackie. _"That's Jackie Chan, and he's ready to get back into the spotlight."_ The guard's eyes widened. _"We have a meeting with, the, Larry Franklin, so I'll give you his number so you can tell him that we're going to sign a contract with another studio because, you, wouldn't let him onto the lot!"_

The guard quickly got to work and put a pass together. He turned to see Jackie sitting on the sidewalk.

"Uh... Here's you're pass Mr. Chan. Sorry about the inconvenience. I'm a big fan of your work." Jackie walked over to him and grabbed his pass.

"How does she do that?" asked Jackie as he entered the lot. Back at the hotel, Jade felt an odd feeling run down her neck. She turned around and looked out the window. She slowly made her way over to it, and took a peak outside. She then heard a noise as she was the last person in the room

"Not funny Ben." said jade. "We agreed no more pranks until April Fools, and no scary ones." There was no answer. "Ben?" She then felt a familiar bump as she turned, thinking that Tohru was gonna ask if everything was alright.

She gasped as she saw Tohru stuck to the wall with silly string. She backed up, but then she heard a plop behind her. She slowly turned around to see Zombozo standing in front of her.

"Hello girlie." greeted the zombie clown. "I believe you have something that belongs to my master." He then extended his hand towards her. "The Third Arm Sash, if you'd please. I wouldn't wanna give the big guy nightmares."

Tohru growled as he tried to free himself from the ensnarement. jade slowly backed away from the creep.

"Ben!" Zombozo only drew closer.

"He can't here you child. No one can." He then laughed like a deranged maniac. Jade slid underneath him as she ran for the phone.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" shouted Zombozo as he flipped in her way. He displayed the coin as she skidded to a stop. "Since it's the end of the line, I'm gonna tell you what it is you've so rudely stolen. The sash, like this coin, is a powerful relic known as a Shen Gong Wu. My master requires me to retrieve the one in your possession, so if you could kindly hand it over."

Jade made a break for the door, but the clown was in her way again. He laughed as he reached out to grab her. A blue blast of magic hit him in the back of the head. He turned his head 180 to find Gwen holding a blowfish.

"I didn't order room service sidekick." Gwen smiled as she used Uncle's chant. Zombozo jumped at her, but he was suddenly flung out of the building by a green magic blast. Jade looked at Gwen as the red head blew green smoke away from the fish's mouth.

"what did you do?" asked Jade as she caught her breath.

"I used a spell to banish him from this part of town and make sure he wouldn't find us." answered Gwen. "Now help me put together a spell to get Tohru down." Jade smiled as she grabbed some ingredients. Meanwhile, back at the studio, the Enforcers were making their way through the studio. They moved back and forth for a bit before coming to a stop.

"You getting anything?" asked Finn.

"Nothing." answered Chow. Suddenly, Ratso and Finn were covered by some ghost costumes as Jackie jumped out from behind them. He took the box from Chow as the man fell to the ground.

"Sorry-can't-bring-this-back-thank-you!" shouted Jackie as he ran. Finn and a Ratso threw off the costumes.

"Chan!" shouted Ratso.

"Get 'm!" shouted Chow as he pointed in the direction Jackie ran. Jackie soon came to a cross way. He hopped onto a rack attached to a golf cart as it drove by. The Enforcers ran the opposite direction. Jackie hopped off when he was far away enough.

He looked around, only to spot Valmont making his way towards him. He turned to run, but he was soon met with Hex being controlled by Shendu. He jumped just as the two enemies went to grab him. He then began to climb the back of a set piece. As all this was going on, Larry was answering a call.

"Yes?" answered Larry. He listened intently. "Oh, good. Put her through. Jade! How're you doing?"

Jackie reached the top of the structure as Larry was checking his schedule. The man gasped as he saw Jackie. He waved, but wobbled as the structure began to fail. Down bellow, two of Hex's golems we're attacking the legs of the fake building. Valmont chuckled.

"What comes up..." said Valmont as the structure began to fall over. Jackie jumped off the structure and grabbed onto the pole. He swung around the pole before being flung into a nearby sky roof.

 _"Wow!"_ gasped Larry over the phone. _"They weren't kidding when they say he does his own stunts."_ Jade took this as an opportunity.

"Was there ever a doubt?" asked Jade. "So, we good for lunch tomorrow?"

 _"You bet. See ya there."_ Larry hung up the phone right then and there. Jade put the phone down and hopped to her feet.

"Yes!" shouted Jade as Tohru and Gwen walked over. "Jackie has a meeting!" She suddenly broke out into a victory dance.

"We're going to be late for the foot print ceremony." informed Tohru as he pulled some silly string off his arm. Jade stopped celebrating to stare at her friends.

"Raphael! Right!" Gwen grabbed her cheeks.

"Ah!" sighed Gwen. "Raphael de Capriccio. Such a dreamy actor." Ben groaned from his spot on the couch.

"That Raphael has nothing on your Uncle." argued Ben. "He may not be dreamy as you say, but at least he does his own stunts and sticks true to himself." Both girls blew raspberries at him. "Whatever." Ben hopped off the couch and waited by the door.

Gwen's face flashed with a smile.

"I think someone's jealous of a certain actor." Jade looked at Gwen in confusion.

"What's he jealous about?" asked Jade. Gwen held her finger in the air.

"What guy have you been talking about this whole time? Who do you keep saying is the best actor in the whole wide world?" Jade's face went red. "Yep, he likes you back." Jade looked away.

"That's just ridiculous." Jade then began to walk to the door. "Let's get to the ceremony all ready." Back at the studio, Jackie was laying down face first into a couch. The Panku box in hand.

He quickly shot up, only to be faced by the Enforcers. Valmont and Hex walked in from another entrance.

"Chan." said Shendu as the men drew closer. Jackie flipped a table nearby into the Enforcers as they jumped him. He then hopped up and ran as Hex and Valmont gave pursuit. Valmont used his new shadow magic to appear in front of Jackie. He constructed a rod of Shadow as Jackie came to a stop.

Jackie blocked attacks from both Shendu and Valmont. He threw Valmont to the side as he turned to find Hex in mid air. He raised his arms and blocked several kicks from the possessed man.

"How come everyone can do that?" asked Jackie as Shendu kicked him into a nearby door. As he started to get up, the Panku box glowed. It levitated in the air.

"The demon portal." said Shendu as the rest of Hex's men showed up behind him. Jackie tried to catch the box as it flew up to the top of the door. The key slot for the portal appeared as the Panku box slid into the door. The back opened up as it unleashed the portal.

Jackie was blasted back by the force of the portal opening. Ratso and Chow lifted him up and held him by the arms. A foot came out the portal, and two hands pulled the portal apart so that the body of the demon could walk through. The thunder demon stood before them as the portal closed. Shendu took over Hex's body as he walked towards his sibling.

"Ah! Welcome back Tchang Zu..." started Shendu.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG BROTHER?" interrupted the thunder demon in annoyance. Shendu gestured to Jackie.

"Just the usual interference from Jackie Chan."

"THEN HE WILL NO LONGER INTERFERE." Tchang Zu suddenly creates a ball of lightning as the Dark Hand stepped away from Jackie. He then threw the ball at the aforementioned man. Jackie quickly dodged as the attack blasted a large hole in a stack of concrete. Jackie dodged multiple blasts until he found himself atop a metal rack.

He jumped down as another blast was shot at him, and he ended up landing in a monster costume. He ran and put on the head of the costume as he dodged another blast. He jumped as a blast seemed to hit him. A hole in the wall and a pile of rubble is all one could see.

"As the thunder claps, so do I applaud your skill brother." said Shendu. Tchang Zu got up in his face.

"SHENDU, YOU MAY CALL ME MASTER." He walked off as Shendu growled.

"Of course, Master." Shendu followed after him.

"Ooh. Burn." said Finn as the Enforcers also followed. They entered a van, but then Tchang Zu ripped off the roof of the vehicle. He hopped in behind them.

"TAKE ME TO MY PALACE." ordered the thunder demon. As they drove off, they missed the movement coming from the pile of rubble. Jackie clawed his way out of the rubble, having survived the attack. He took off the head of the costume, revealing his hair, which stuck out in multiple directions. He sighed.

"Rubber really is a good conductor." said Jackie as he sat for a moment. Back with Jade and the others, they were awaiting the big ceremony at the old Chinese Theater. Jade and Gwen were fighting over who would get to sit on Tohru's shoulders to get a birds eye view, Tohru was standing there uncomfortably, and Ben was just waiting for them to make up their mind. It's not like he wanted to be there. He didn't care if Gwen swooned over the movie star.

So why was he there at all? The guy was nothing but a big loser. He should know, he met the jerk a few summers ago. That guy wasn't worth the concrete he was going to step in. So why was he jealous of the guy?

"He's the reason I came!" argued Jade. Ben flinched at those words. "This is a once in a life time moment for me. I might not get another chance to see him." Gwen placed her hands on her hips.

"Dream on!" shouted Gwen. "You don't know how long I've waited to see him. He's the biggest star in history."

"More like biggest fraud." mumbled Ben. Tohru tapped on his shoulder a few times. Ben turned to see Jade and Gwen looking at him like he was crazy. "What? It's true."

"How would you know dweeb? You haven't even seen any of his movies." Ben smirked.

"Don't need to see the movies when you meet the guy in person." The girls gawked at him.

"When did that happen?"

"Massachusetts, last year. You should've seen the guy. He was the definition of jerk." Gwen looked at him in disbelief. She just huffed as she turned away from him.

"Liar." Ben glanced over too Jade. She wasn't even paying attention. Did he say something wrong? He looked off in the direction she was staring.

In the theater was a strange long staff. It was just sitting there, in a glass container. It should just be seen as a regular old staff. Yet for some reason, that just didn't sit with Jade. She made her way over to the staff.

She stopped just short of the containment glass. She turned to Tohru.

"Is there any information in Uncle's books like this?" asked Jade. Tohru examined the staff for a moment, then shook his head.

"I do not believe I've seen anything like this." answered Tohru. Gwen gasped.

"But I have." said Gwen as she pulled out a book. Tohru's eyebrow raised.

"Where did you get that book?"

"Uncle and I agreed to an exchange of knowledge." She flipped through the pages of the book, until she came across what she was looking for. She showed the pages to the group. "The Monkey Spear. A powerful relic said to give the user the features and abilities of.. well a monkey, along with being able to summon spirit monkeys."

Jade touched the glass, but a thin rod smacked her hand.

"No touching the merchandise." said a snotty rich man. "I must have my prize pristine for when I win it in the contest." Jade frowned.

"What contest?" asked Jade.

"Like I'd tell you how to win my prize." Tohru walked over.

"It's just an exchange of information." said Tohru. "There's no guarantee if we enter we'd win." The man contemplated those words.

"Fine. There's an exotic animals race. Only those with legal exotic pets can enter. The one who's victorious gets the whole pot, and I finally convinced that old coot to throw in this relic." Jade pondered over his words, then smirked.

"How long does the race last?" asked Jade.

"It's a thirty minute race, but seeing you're terrible taste in clothing, I'd be surprised if you even owned a goldfish." Tohru cracked his neck. "Now if you must excuse me, I have to get Zozo ready for the big race." The old man walked over to his stall, which held a live Zebra. Jade turned to her friends.

"Well I guess we don't have a way to enter the race, and no stealing Ben." said Gwen.

"I only did that with the cereal boxes years ago!" argued Ben. "Plus any time after was to stop some crook from terrorizing the world. Are you not happy that I took away Dr. Animo's favorite toys?" Jade coughed, catching their attention.

"Ben, how long do you're forms hold if you're not fighting?" asked Jade.

"45 minutes." Gwen rubbed her temples.

"You could hold the forms for longer if you didn't slam the watch." groaned Gwen. "Azmuth said that you could go hero for around two hours if you would just gently press down the watch." Ben was about to argue back, when Jade grabbed the arm with the Omnitrix. She began to fiddle with it.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Jade ignored him as she found the image for Wildmutt. She then gently pressed down on the core. In a flash of light, Wildmutt took Ben's place. The orange canine like alien growled at Jade.

Jade ran over to a booth that carried saddles.

"I-just-payed-for-this-thank-you!" shouted Jade. The clerk was about to yell at her, but he saw the proper amount for the purchase on the counter. He just shook his head and smiled as he grabbed the payment. Wildmutt reluctantly stood still as Jade harnessed the saddle. He was about to try to shake it off. but he felt strangely happy as Jade patted his head.

"Good boy Benjamin." said Jade as she leaned in closer. "I'm making good on our deal." Wildmutt just sighed as Jade hopped on. She whipped the harness, and Wildmutt made his way to the registry. The man at registry gasped in shock.

"What on earth is that?" asked the man. Jade held the rope of the tassel close to her.

"This is my Himalayan Mount Wolf, Benjamin. I'm not surprised you haven't seen one before, since it is extremely rare for one to find one, let alone train it." The man looked over Wildmutt. He then returned to his post.

"Either 100 dollars or a rare and valuable object for the pot." Jade smirked as she pulled out... Jackie's credit card?

"Do you take VISA?" Back with Hex and his men, they were on their way to the place that Tchang Zu had built his palace. They drove for a while, scaring people who passed by. They were nearing the location. Valmont turned back to the thunder demon.

"Let me warn you that the landscape has changed greatly since you're day, and I wouldn't be surprised if some things were a bit..." started Valmont.

"MY PALLACE!" roared Tchang Zu. Ratso stopped the bus as they came upon a multistory parking lot. "THE MORTALS DARE TEAR DOWN MY PALLACE TO BUILD THIS... THIS..."

"Uh... parking lot." said Ratso trying to finish the demon's sentence. Tchang Zu roared in furry. Jackie, hearing this cry of anger, quickened his pace as he dialed Uncle.

"Pick up, pick up." said Jackie as the phone rang.

 _"Is this room service?"_ asked Uncle over the phone.

"Uncle it's me, Jackie. Hex has unleashed the thunder demon."

 _"Tchang Zu!? I will prepare the spell and make my way there immediately. One more thing, Captain Black called about a large purchase made with you're bank account. What did you buy for a hundred dollars that was so important?"_ Jackie's eyes widened.

"I gave Tohru the card to make sure that Jade didn't buy anything too expensive."

 _"Hm... Will ask him when I meet him at the Chinese Theater. Goodbye."_ Uncle hung up the phone. Jackie groaned at the hundred dollar purchase. He just hoped that whatever it was better be important.

Back with the mentioned group, Jade was sitting on Wildmutt's back as she waited for the race to start. It was an exotic pet race for a reason. There were ostriches, zebras, and Wildmutt seemed to be the most exotic of them all. The other racers had mixed reactions. Some saw Wildmutt as an abomination, while others were more intrigued by this reason addition.

"Why would they let such an ugly mutt join this race?" asked the snotty rich man from earlier. "It should be disqualified immediately." Wildmutt growled, but Jade patted his head as she smirked.

"I guess you're just too afraid to lose against a little girl." retorted Jade. Wildmutt snickered as the rich man readied himself. A man with a flare readied himself. He pointed the gun in the air. Time seemed to slow as the man began to pull the trigger.

BANG! The race had begun. The animals took off running. The rich man laughed as his zebra took the lead. He turned back to see the other contestants falling behind.

"That dusty old scepter is as good as ours Zuzu." said the man as he patted his mount. "Just imagine the profits we'll make from selling that worthless piece of trash people call history."

"If that's all you want it for, quit now." said a voice from behind him. He turned to see Jade coming right up on him. Wildmutt moved his legs faster and faster, taking longer strides. He soon was neck and neck with the zebra. He suddenly gasped as his gills caught the scent of the creature.

They stayed neck and neck as the clock counted down. Gwen and Tohru cheered them on. They waved as the two passed them by. Gwen trued to catch up with them, but they were too fast. She huffed as Tohru approached her.

Tohru yelped as two fingers smacked him in the head. He turned to see Uncle with an angry look on his face.

"JADE IS IN A RACE FOR GAMBLING!" shouted Uncle. "YOU HAVE CORRUPTED MY NEICE!" Gwen stepped in the way of the old man.

"Well we couldn't just steal the Monkey Spear." said Gwen. She soon received the same attack.

"I will not be lectured by a little girl about... huh?" Gwen then pointed to the staff in the display case. "AIYAHH! What is a Shen Gong Wu doing in a glass case?"

"Apparently being used as a prize." Uncle groaned as he walked up to the registry. Meanwhile, Jade and Wildmutt were approaching the finfish line. They were about to pull ahead of the rich man, but Ben stayed right beside him. Jade whipped the harness.

"I know you can go faster than that Ben." encouraged Jade. Wildmutt made some grunts as he tilted his head towards Jade. She wanted to try some more, but she had a gut feeling that he was trying to tell her something. She noticed a puddle in the road, but Wildmutt wasn't trying to avoid it. She looked over at the zebra, then smirked.

"I guess you're mongrel is just not fast enough to keep up with my Zuzu." said the rich man. "You might want to sell him and get a pony." He noticed that his insult went unnoticed. He was suddenly splashed in the face as Wildmutt slammed his paw into the water. "AAHK! You ruined my suit!"

The crowd gasped, both by what just happened, and what was happening at that moment. Uncle was shouting at the registry man.

"I must know who stole that relic!" shouted Uncle as Tohru tried to hold him back. Emphasis on 'try.'

"I'm not inclined to reveal the donors of the rewards for the race." said the man.

"You want apiece of Uncle!?" They suddenly heard a snap as the finish line was just crossed. They didn't hear an announcement, but they did hear the rich man celebrating. They gasped as they saw the rich man and his mount. He was doing the sprinkler as he made his way to the podium.

"I have won the race again!" shouted the rich man over the microphone. The crowd booed at him. "Oh! You're just jealous that I won fair and..."

"You are hereby disqualified from the competition." said the announcer. The rich man glared at the official.

"What did I do to get disqualified. I won fair and square on my beautiful, exotic..."

"Stallion." finished Jade. The rich man turned to see the paint coming off the fur of his 'zebra.' He gasped as two men escorted him off the stage.

"You can't do this to me! I am the richest man in the city! I have a right to all things of value!" He continued his rant as he was carried away from the area. Jade laughed as Wildmutt licked her face a few times.

"That's enough Ben." said Jade. Suddenly, Wildmutt's face turned red as he turned away from his 'owner.' Jade didn't have time to process it, as she was called up to the stage. She stood there, nervous as all the people stared at her. The official tapped the mic a few times.

"With that riffraff out of the way, here is the true winner of the Exotic Breed Cup." said the official as he presented a trophy to Jade. "Madame Jade Chan!" The crowd cheered as Jade held the trophy high. She then made her way down the steps as she went for the... She gasped as Zombozo began to reach for the staff.

"Hold my trophy." said Jade as she passed the trophy to Gwen. The girl in question gasped as she recognized the zombie clown.

"Ben!" shouted Gwen. Ben quickly made his way through the crowd as he tried to intercept the evil circus freak. Jade jumped as she tried to reach the staff before the villain. Both she and Zombozo began to pull at the staff. The staff began to glow as they stopped struggling.

"Huh!" gasped Jade. Uncle gasped at the situation.

"In all my years, I never thought I'd see one in person." said Uncle. Tohru turned to his teacher.

"What is happening sensei?" asked Tohru.

"A Xiaolin Showdown." Zombozo smirked as he knew just what to do.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown little missy." said the creep.

"A what?" asked Jade.

"Jade!" shouted Uncle. "A Xiaolin showdown is an ancient right were to people bet their Shen Gong Wu in a trial where the winner gets the Wu they tugged for, and the opponent's Wu." Zombozo held up his hand.

"I wager my Mantis Flipping Coin." Jade smirked as she lifted her hoodie, revealing a familiar blue cloth.

"In that case, I wager my Third Arm Sash." Uncle gasped once again.

"Where did you..." started Uncle.

"Back in Tokyo during the mountain demon thing." Jade waited for something to happen, but nothing did. She turned to Uncle. "What now?"

"You must select a trial. You are the challenged!" Jade thought long and hard about what to do. A thought hit her head.

"I challenge you to a game of Pacman!" shouted Jade. "The first one to finish their maze wins. Get caught by ghosts three times, and you lose." Zombozo just laughed.

"Just repeat after me kid, and let the fun begin!" Jade was confused, but she wasn't one to back down.

"LET'S GO, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN! GONG YI TEMPAI!" shouted both of them. Suddenly, the staff floated into the air, and the world around them began to change. The ground rose up and encased them each in a maze of their own. Jade found herself in a ninja outfit as the Third Arm Sash wrapped itself around her once more.

The gang were up in the air, sitting on make shift bleachers on a floating island. The Omnitrix flashed as Ben turned back to normal.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Ben.

"Jade has underestimated what I meant by trial." responded Uncle. "She has begun a hard life-size game of that weird thing she plays at arcade." Ben looked down at the mazes. His eyes widened as he saw Jade and Zombozo in the spots Pacman stood.

"If they're Pacman, then what are the ghosts?" His question was answered as four ghost monkeys colored specifically to match the Pacman ghosts appeared in the large chamber. "Oh... Never mind." Jade gulped as she looked around the area.

"JADE!" Jade turned her attention to her Uncle above. "You are allowed to use the Shen Gong Wu that you have chosen as you're wager." Jade gave Uncle a thumbs up as she readied to take the challenge. The Pacman theme rung through the air like a symphony.

"What?" asked Zombozo as large white orbs appeared on the map. Jade, being a regular player of Pacman, began her run as she started collecting pellets. Her score began to rise, which was Zombozo's hint to get a move on. Jade tried to get as many pellets off the bottom as she could, because she knew she didn't have a lot of time before the ghosts were released. Speaking of, a counter began to count down, and only the audience could see.

"What is that?" asked Tohru. Ben gulped.

"Count down to ghost time." answered Gwen. The counter reached three as Jade completed half of the bottom. At two, Zombozo began to catch up. At one Jade and the zombie clown were neck and neck. 0, The doors to the cell opened, and the ghosts came out to play.

Jade ran forward as a large white pellet appeared in front of her. She could only guess what that meant. She turned around as a giant blue ghost monkey slowly made it's way towards her. She backed up a bit, then remembered a crucial part to the game. She ran for the power pellet, but the giant monkey was close behind.

"Third Arm Sash!" shouted Jade as the arm extended and tapped the pellet. It disappeared as Jade surged with energy. She became encased in a pink energy sphere. The ghost monkey disappeared as it touched her barrier. Only it's eyes floated in their place.

Jade smiled as she continued down the path. The eyes blinked before returning to the chamber. Zombozo also got the power pellet, but his barrier was black. He noticed that he was lagging behind, so he pulled out his Wu.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" shouted Zombozo as he jumped over the wall, taking out the orange ghost monkey. He hopped again, but this time landed on the wall. He suddenly burst into code. Ben gasped at the occurrence.

"What the heck just happened to him?" asked Ben.

"The maze must consider the top of it's walls like touching a ghost, whether you have a barrier or not." answered Uncle. "Zombozo has just lost a life." A symbol of the Mantis Flip Coin Disappeared, leaving only one remaining. Zombozo was returned to his spawn, and he roared in anger. He once again activated his Wu as he hopped from hall to hall.

Meanwhile, Jade had taken out three of the ghost monkeys as she completed the bottom half of the maze. She noticed that her barrier was blinking. That could only mean time for the boost was running out. She quickly tried to reach the next power pellet, but the pink ghost monkey stood in her path. Her barrier vanished as the ghost monkey nabbed her.

She burst into code upon contact.

"NO!" shouted Ben and Gwen. They both received hard smacks on the head from Uncle.

"Jade is not dead. Look." Uncle then pointed to the start point as Jade reconfigured. Both cousins sighed as they tried to catch their breath. Jade groaned as she bolted for the pellet.

Zombozo finished the bottom of his map, and made his way to the top half. His barrier blinked, but he didn't mind it as he charged towards a ghost monkey. They were soon going to impact. Suddenly, Zombozo hopped over the monkey, sure that he would make it to the pellet. He was suddenly caught without his barrier as the monkey clapped overhead.

Ben cheered as Zombozo blew apart into code.

"SHE WON!"shouted Ben. He got another smack from Uncle.

"Jade said three lives! The symbols are just indicators to tell when you are on last life!" Ben groaned as Zombozo reformed. The Zombie clown went full berserk as he hopped from hall to hall like a monster, avoiding the ghosts at every turn. Jade made her way across the top half, almost finished with the left sector.

She grabbed the pellet in front of her, but the orange ghost monkey hopped in her path. She blocked its fist with the Third Arm Sash, but her eyes widened as she was knocked into the top of the wall. She burst into code. The last sash symbol disappeared, indicating that Jade was on her last life. Jade reformed back at the start, but her face wasn't filled with fear or anger.

It was filled with belief. She ran through the maze. She instantly came across the blue ghost monkey, and ran straight at it.

"She's gonna lose!" shouted Jade. They tried to get her to turn around, but she wasn't stopping. The ghost monkey drew closer, but stopped as Jade bounced off the wall.

"Third Arm Sash!" shouted Jade as the cloth slammed against the top of the wall. Her friends cried out in fear, but were shocked when Jade didn't blow apart. She was catapulted into the air, and as she came back down, she propelled herself behind the specter by smashing it's head with her Wu. The ghost monkey landed on its rear end as it was stunned. Jade landed on her feat and began to collect the last pellets.

It was neck in neck. Both needed three more pellets to win. Zombozo's pellets were scattered across the last part of the maze, while Jades were in a straight line. Jade saw the ghost monkey begin to round the corner, so she tried her trick one last time. She sailed right past the beast as she reached for the pellet.

Before she could grab it, however, it deactivated and disappeared. Jade felt the shock hit her all at once. Had she failed? Did the crazy circus freak won? She let all these questions fill her mind, until she heard two simple words.

"HE'S OUT!" shouted Ben as Zombozo's maze had the words "Game Over!" crashed on top of it. The whole group celebrated as the world turned back to normal. Every detail went back into place, even the glass container that once held the Monkey Staff. Jade floated down, carrying all three Wu with her. The others surrounded her as they cheered.

Zombozo slipped away into the night vowing his revenge. Jade was hoisted onto Tohru's shoulders as Uncle took the Wu. Jade was about to argue, when she noticed some lights by the Chinese Theater. She gasped as she noticed the time.

"We're gonna be late for the cement ceremony!" shouted Jade and Gwen inn unaccent. They were about to rush to the scene, when a certain demon sorcerer began to crash the party.

"LEAVE NOW MORTALS!" shouted Tchang Zu. He shot beams of lightning into the air, trying to scare off the bystanders. The crowd only cheered at the light show. He turned to Hex. "WHY ARE THEY NOT RUNNING IN FEAR?"

"They believe you are putting on an act for entertainment purposes." answered the sorcerer. Jade made her way through the crowd as she and the group approached some officers.

"Who's in charge here?" asked Jade in false anger. "We requested that crowds be at least sixty feet away from the set." One officer looked down at her.

"What the heck are you talking about little missy?" asked the officer.

"How are we supposed to shoot this movie with all these people around? Do you know how much that animatronic suit cost?" The officer looked over at the demon as he tore apart the over head structure. He then turned back to Jade.

"Film? We were told this was a foot print ceremony. Alright boys let's go. Crowd control." The officers walked off to get to work. "Man, these agents are getting younger every year."

Jade turned to Uncle.

"What do you need to cast the spell?"

"I have most of the ingredients, but I still need castanets to complete the spell." answered Uncle. Jade contemplated on what to do. That's when Gwen took off from the group. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have some castanets in my bag back at the hotel. Just stall until I get back." answered Gwen as she continued her trek. Ben looked to the side to see that the Enforcers were listening to the entire conversation.

"I'm gonna stall those bozos." said Ben as he activated the Omnitrix. Four arms stood in his place. He then charged into battle. Later, police had managed to get everyone to a safe distance. Jade was at the moment talking to Raphael de Capriccio.

Ben had one of the Enforcers in a headlock as he took a glance over to the group.

"So Raph, here's all you gotta do." said Jade as she started a list. "When Jackie Chan comes running in..."

"Jackie who?" asked Raphael as he had his arms on his hips. Jade sighed as she raised her sleeve.

"Will you sign my arm?" Gwen came up beside her with a picture of him.

"NO!" shouted Gwen. "Sign this picture!" Raphael had his pen out, but he turned around.

"I'm calling my manager!" growled Raphael as he walked off. Jade's eyes lowered.

"Seems like he's not so dreamy anymore." said Tohru. Jade nodded her head. Gwen wasn't so convinced.

"He'll be back when he's sees all this in tomorrow's paper." said Gwen as she took Jade's phone and called Larry. "Hey Larry. Jade's secretary. If you wanna see Jackie in action, come to the Chinese Theater." Jade snagged her phone back from Gwen as she hung up.

"MY CAR!" shouted Raphael as Ratso was thrown into his blue sports car. Fourarms chuckled.

"It was either that or you!" shouted Fourarms. "Be happy I missed!" Raphael then ran away screaming as Fourarms was tackled by Finn. The cab arrived as Jackie rushed to the group.

"Where's the demon?" asked Jackie.

"Inside!" answered Jade. Jackie then turned to Uncle.

"Do you have the spell Uncle?"

"I cannot prepare the spell." answered Uncle. Jackie's eyes widened in shock.

"WHY!?"

"I cannot make the spell without the castanets, and the little red haired Tennyson ran off to get hers from the hotel."

"Well at least that's..."

"One more thing, Jade has saved a very powerful relic from the forces of darkness. The Shen Gong Wu known as the Monkey Spear." Jackie sighed as she rubbed his temples.

"So she bought them with my money."

"She won it in a race, and won the Mantis Flip coin in a Xiaolin Showdown." Jackie turned to Jade in anger.

"YOU GAMBLED!" Jackie screamed as he moved out of the way of a flying Finn.

"Can you scold her some other time and just go after the demon!?" asked Fourarms as he punched Chow in the gut with both his left arms. Jackie groaned and went to stop the demon. He soon found himself standing in cement.

"Jackie!" cried Jade. Jackie fell on his hands and knees at his niece's cry.

"Stay here Jade." Jackie took off inside the theater as Jade watched on. He soon found him self in the auditorium, where Hex and Tchang Zu stood center stage.

"I WILL BURN THIS CITY TO THE GROUND FOR WHAT THOSE MORTALS DID TO ME!" shouted Tchang Zu.

"It will be a sight to behold oh powerful thunder demon." complemented Hex. "May the ashes of this civilization be scattered to the wind as your empire rises." Tchang Zu got up in Hex's face.

"YOU ARE MORE TOLERABLE THEN MY SIBLING." Jackie tried to sneak into the auditorium, but he was caught by Valmont.

"So nice of you to join us Chan." greeted Valmont. Jackie turned around to face the man, but he had already been discovered.

"YOU!" shouted Tchang Zu. "I WILL PROVE THAT LIGHTNING DOES INDEED STRIKE TWICE!" He then shot a beam of electricity at Jackie. Jackie hopped up and held on to a curtain as the beam destroyed the stands, sending Valmont plummeting to the ground. Back outside, Jade was signing Jackie's name into the concrete he accidentally landed in.

"When life gives you lemons..." started Jade before she was interrupted. A red sports car came up. Larry came out of the car and walked towards her. "LARE! You're here just in time. The show just started!"

"What show?" asked Larry as Finn went flying overhead. He watched as Diamondhead was combating the Enforcers. "What the heck is that!?"

"Shapeshifting costar who kicks major but."

"JADE!" shouted Gwen as she ran over to her, carrying the castanets. "Where's Uncle?" Jade pointed to the old man in question and his apprentice.

"Who are they?" asked Larry.

"Magic powered costars who are a huge help to the hero." answered Jade. They suddenly heard Jackie scream as he jumped out the window and narrowly escaped a giant blast. Tchang Zu gave chase as Jackie continued to run.

"State of the art? You guys take this thing seriously." The thunder demon shot another blast, hitting the kiosk Jackie was hiding behind. Hex came out from behind him.

"Forget Chan!" shouted Shendu as he pointed to Uncle. "If the old man finishes the chi spell, you will be cast back into Limbo!" Hex turned to the Enforcers, who were just coming back from a beating. "What have you buffoons been doing!?"

"You didn't have to fight the walking diamond mine" said Finn as he pointed to Diamondhead, who was twirling Chow above him. He then threw Chow into a tree, and the Enforcer went unconscious. Hex growled as he summoned his golems. Two of them approached Diamondhead, but then they were turned to rubble by a green magic blast. All eyes turned to Gwen, who had a blowfish in one hand and a blue magic coating on the other.

"Most intriguing." said Hex as he admired the concept. Tchang Zu roared as he sent a lightning blast at Uncle. Jackie was able to get him out of the way, but the attack hit Larry's car. The producer gasped in sadness.

"Uh... BAM?" said Jade as she felt embarrassed. The thunder demon approached as Uncle finished the spell.

"JADE!" shouted Uncle. "Play the castanets."

"He's also our music director." Jade then began to play the instruments. Diamondhead turned into Feedback as he stood in the way of the demon.

"CHOOSING THAT FORM WILL NOT SAVE YOU SHIFTER." said Tchang Zu as he shot a lightning blast at Feedback. He held out his hands and began to absorb the attack.

"But it will help me keep you busy." argued Feedback as he returned the attack, causing a beam struggle. Jade pointed the castanets at the demon, sending a chi spell at him. The spell flew at him, but then it made a 180 degree turn and hit the Omnitrix. "What the..." The Omnitrix blinked green.

"Stimulation 976 detected. Initiating warden mode protocol." sounded the Omnitrix. In a green flash, Feedback was replaced with a small battery shaped alien. Instead of tendrils on his head, he had two tails, each having the different ends of a jumper cable. Ben looked down at himself.

"Megawatt is you're warden?" asked the little alien. "What are the odds." Tchang Zu laughed as he caught sight of the little battery alien.

"HOW CAN SOMETHING SO SMALL DEFEAT ME, A DEMON SORCERER?" Megawatt grabbed his tails, and played the ends like castanets.

"I think I got an idea." The demon roared as he ran at Megawatt. He wrapped his arms around the alien, but when he moved his arms, he saw that it was no where in sight. "Can't catch what can literally move through all forms of electrical currents." The demon turned and shot another blast at the alien.

Megawatt smirked as he swam through the attack, inching closer and closer to Tchang Zu.

"HOW CAN THIS BE!?" The alien hopped out of the blast as he played his tails once again. They glowed green as he pointed them at him.

"Just like swimming." With those words, Megawatt shot a green chi blast at the demon, sending him back to the portal. "I can guess what comes next."

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" shouted Megawatt and Tchang Zu as the alien insulted the demon.

"Jinx." The demon flew across the city, until he was once again locked away in his prison. Shendu, seeing the failure of the mission, teleported him and his goons away from the area.

"OLEY!" shouted Jade as she played the castanets one more time. She then turned to Larry. "So Lare, I was thinking of a buddy feature. Chan and de Capriccio. Capriccio and Chan." The hood of his broken car popped open as smoke rolled out of the engine. Larry gave Jade an angry look.

"There is no picture, and Jackie Chan will never do lunch in this town." growled Larry. "EVER AGAIN!" He then walked off in anger. Ben was gonna turn into Fourarms and crush the car the rest of the way, but as soon as he turned back he fell over again. Tohru picked up the poor youth and let him ride upon his shoulders.

"I think I'm starting to become immune to the knock back." said Ben before he passed out. Jackie kneeled down next to Jade.

"Larry didn't say anything about dinner." informed Jackie. "Come on. My treat." Gwen then walked up to the pair.

"I saw a Mexican restaurant nearby as I ran to get my castanets." said Gwen as Jackie stood up.

"In Chinatown?" Uncle readjusted his glasses.

"Hollywood is a mysterious place." said Uncle. The group then made way to the strangely placed Mexican restaurant.

"So you didn't get the movie deal." said Jade. "Jackie Chan has definitely left his mark on Hollywood once again." The view zooms over to the signed piece of cement. A shadow is suddenly cast upon the stone. A bald man in white and blue robes watched the group.

"I believe it will soon come time for my students to meet their new master." said the man. "You will do well, apprentice." The man walked off as a fog flowed through the area.

 **I decided to make the chapter extra long to make up for my tardiness. I didn't intend to write the Xiaolin Showdown, but it just seemed so fitting to show that Uncle knows a lot about the trials. There is still the question of how the Omnitrix truly fits into all this demon portal business, and now there's the question of who the hooded man was. All will be revealed soon, but I love to see you guys guess. Drop you're guess to the identity of the mysterious man, as well as your opinion of the first Xiaolin Showdown shown in this combined universe in a review down bellow. Next chapter, we go into a full, story original episode. Until Next time, catch ya later!**


	11. Chapter 10: In Your Dreams

**Back again! Glad to see you guys love the story so far. I decided to post this update today, since the 4th of July is tomorrow. I don't wanna take away anyone's fun that day. So... Yeah, let's get on with reviews.**

 **Aztec 13: I'm glad the recent chapter amuses you. I can assure you that there will be more fun to come. This story is part of a connected universe, so of course there will be more heroes showing up. I'll think on the Rex part. That might actually be a good way to display a phenomenon that is universal between all of my stories, connected or not.**

 **Guest: I know that Wraps wasn't originally in the Omnitrix. If you'll hang tight until Azmuth's arrival in this fic, you'll understand the way warden mode works. Until then, I can only say that I'm not breaking cannon for the Ben 10 series.**

 ** ** **Atom King: That's one way to describe the way warden mode works, but it's not entirely accurate. I don't want to have Ben unlock the ten first aliens from Alien Force for a while, so Swampfire and Echo Echo are sadly a no go. Good ideas though. You will definitely be seeing a good bit of Rath. The new talismans are coming. All I ask is that you be a little more patient.******

 **Mr. B: Yep. The thunder demon was beaten by a rechargeable battery alien. All updates for aliens Ben has in his arsenal and new ones added will remain. 2, I think it would've been weird if you gave him a transformation that basically let's him do things that are special to Gwen. 3, an interesting proposition, but I already have that episode all planned out. Let's just say that the events from this chapter and the next one will have a huge effect on that episode. I'm interested in what you're future story idea is, however. Care to share? In response to your most recent review, Dojo could work, but I'll need to see about that as I get to that episode. I have it set between Showdown and Chronicles, at the point where it's close to Chronicles.**

 **Let's get on with the show! I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Ben 10.**

 _Plumber Base, San Francisco_

It's been a few weeks since the defeat of Tchang Zu, the thunder demon, and the retrieval of the Monkey Spear. Uncle had the Wu locked up in the plumber base. Why? To keep them away from the forces of darkness, the talismans, and Jade. That didn't stop Gwen from pulling them out to study them.

Gwen was looking over the Mantis Flip Coin as she read through the book she borrowed from Uncle. Unknown to her, the old man himself was watching her study through the door. To say that she was inquisitive was an understatement. He was deeply impressed, though he didn't come to watch her study. He walked over and grabbed the coin from the desk.

"HEY!" shouted Gwen. "I was in the middle of research!"

"Uncle needs all the Wu for his trip." explained Uncle. "I need answers, and must take a long journey to find them." Uncle then walked to the door, but then he turned around and placed Gwen's magic book on her desk. "One more thing. Uncle has finished book."

Gwen sighed as Uncle retrieved the borrowed books. She watched him walk out of the room, but stopped paying attention to him as something caught her eye. Grandpa was talking with Ben. The Omnitrix wielder looked like he was gonna... He suddenly began to fall over as Grandpa caught him in his arms.

"BEN!" Gwen rushed to her cousin. She skidded to a halt as Grandpa picked up Ben. "Is he okay?" Grandpa turned to Gwen with a concerned look on his face.

"Ben just hasn't been getting good sleep lately." answered Grandpa Max. "He needs rest. Since it's a Saturday, it'll be okay to let him sleep in for a while longer." Grandpa walked to Ben's room. Gwen was truly concerned.

 _Uncle's Shop_

Uncle was saying his goodbyes as he prepared to leave. Jackie walked over to the old man.

"Are you sure you don't need me to accompany you?" asked Jackie. Uncle slapped Jackie on the forehead.

"Uncle must go alone!" argued Uncle. "This trip is mine alone to take." He then turned to his apprentice. "Tohru, I leave the shop to you while I'm gone. Research as much as you can, in case a new portal is to be opened while I am away."

"Yes sensei." answered Tohru as he went to tend to the shop. The old man turned to Jade.

"Jade..."

"Yeah Unc?" asked Jade with a huge smile on her face.

"I will be taking the Wu with me, so no one will try to mess with them." Jade pouted. "One more thing. Gwendolyn will be staying the night yes?" Jade nodded her head. "Then make sure she does not poke around in Uncle's books unless it's an emergency."

"Yes Uncle." With that, Uncle made his way to the cab parked outside. Jackie and Jade waved him goodbye as the cab pulled off.

 _Plumber Base_

Back with Gwen, she was stopping by Ben's room to check on him. She hesitated as she reached for the door.

"If I find you playing Sumo Slammers..." mumbled Gwen as she opened the door. She gasped as she saw Ben tossing and turning wildly in his bed. He was practically screaming as his mouth hung open. Gwen shook Ben violently. "BEN! WAKE UP!"

Ben gasped as he reached for air. He looked straight at Gwen with tears in his eyes. This wasn't the cause of normal nightmares. She had to get help from a magic source, but it would take to long to go through her book. It was a good thing she was spending the night with Jade because she could really use some help from...

 _Uncle's Shop_

"HE LEFT TODAY!" shouted Gwen. She had just arrived at Uncle's shop to late. She had left Ben behind to not bring suspicion, but now she sees that it was a bad idea.

"Yeah. You just missed him a few hours ago." replied Jade. "What do you need Uncle for anyway? Find something out about one of the Wu?" Gwen hesitated, but she new that she could trust Jade.

"Somethings wrong with Ben, and I think it has something to do with magic." Jade gave Gwen a worried look.

"What?"

"He's been having a bad time sleeping lately, but Grandpa just chalked it up to late night videogames. When I went to check on him myself, I found him tossing around like a wild animal caught in a trap. He had tears in his eyes as he woke up. I think someone's placed him under a spell." Jade looked at Gwen with widened eyes.

"Why didn't you get someone at the base!?"

"Do you think anyone would believe me? Grandpa would just ground me to my room for waking him up." Jade held her head in panic, then a thought crossed her mind.

"You get Ben to Section 13. I've got an idea." Gwen nodded as she ran back to the base. Jade went to the back of the shop as she grabbed a bunch of Uncle's books. "Sorry Uncle, but you said unless it's an emergency."

"Jade?" asked Tohru. Jade turned around, having been caught.

 _Section 13_

Gwen was dragging a groggy Ben to Jade's room.

"You better not be trying to paint my nails pink." whined Ben as he rubbed his eye. Gwen turned her gaze back to the young Tennyson.

"That's not why we're here Ben." said Gwen in a stern tone. "These nightmares aren't natural. I think someone's trying to break your mind from the inside. Jade is gonna help me try to stop them." Ben yawned.

"If it gets rid of my nightmares, then fine but don't paint my face." Gwen opened the door to Jade's room, and gasped when she saw Tohru.

"What's Tohru doing here?!" Jade looked at Gwen with a serious face.

"To make this easier, duh!" replied Jade. "Tohru is trustworthy. Besides, we've got someone covering the shop."

 _Uncle's Shop_

Patalide was in a trench coat helping a woman at the checkout. He had talked her into buying a vase, but he sold it to her for above it's value. He handed her credit card back to her, then she walked out the shop.

"You come back soon now!" shouted Patalide as the bell to the shop rang. He pulled out a mung bean sandwich and began to chow down. "This is the second time I've been asked to watch this shop, but if I get more mung bean sandwiches, then I might just apply for a job here."

 _Section 13_

Ben was sitting down on Jade's bed as the others poured over Uncle's books. They looked through every book Jade and Tohru could grab, trying to find a solution to Ben's magic nightmares. Jade stopped looking as she went to sit next to Ben. He looked like he was about to pass out. Jade bumped his arm, catching his attention.

"How you holding up hero?" asked Jade. Ben just shrugged.

"Tired I guess." answered Ben. "I'd just like to get back to sleep. Before these nightmares, I was having this awesome dream."

"What was it about?"

"Youuuuuuuuuuuu're Uncle and me fighting crime in the world of Sumo Slammers." Ben laughed as he caught his words. "All these sleepless nights are messing with my ability to speak." Jade was about to inquire more, but then they were called over to the group. Tohru held up a book about spirits and pointed at a certain page.

The picture showed a tall ghost. He had an oval shaped head with a point at the bottom. He had two curved purple goat-like horns on the side of his head, a pair of bright red eyes, pointed fangs, and a small goatee. He had a scar going through his right eye. His body looked like the night sky.

"This is Nocturne, the master of dreams." explained Tohru. "Back in olden times, he caused panic by trapping people in their dreams. He tortured his enemies and those he couldn't trap with nightmares. It took a strong sorcerer to resist his trap, or an extreme shock in the dream." Gwen looked at Ben as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ben isn't a sorcerer though." argued Jade. "What could shock this guy out of a dream?" Gwen was about to answer that question, but Ben put his hand over her mouth.

"Peacocks!" shouted Ben in a raspy voice. "I have a huge fear of peacocks." Gwen gave him a confused look as she pushed his hand away.

"That's what I was gonna say." informed Gwen. "What did you think I was gonna say?"

"Could we do this later!?" asked Jade. "How do we stop this?" Tohru looked at the page.

"The only way to defeat him is to enter the dream of one of his enemies and take him down from there." said Tohru. Jade smiled as she ran out the room. "I can put together a spell to get you inside the dream, but it could take days."

"Ben doesn't have that long!" shouted Gwen. "If I get my book I can find a spell that doesn't require any ingredients." They continued to argue about the situation, until they heard the door open. They turned to see Jade sneak in and shut the door. She smirked as she held up the sheep talisman.

 _Plumber Base_

Jackie walked down the halls of the Plumber base as he went to meet with Magister Tennyson. He had received a call about Ben, and came immediately. He passed by Ben's room as he made his way to Max's office. He knocked on the office door. He soon entered as the door unlocked.

"Thanks for getting here so fast Jackie." greeted Max.

"I came as soon as I could." replied Jackie. "What seems to be the problem?" Max rubbed his temples as he handed Jackie a file. Jackie opened the file. Inside was a diagnostic of Ben.

"Ben's been having nightmares lately. We checked for any sleep disorders, but he returned negative for all of them. The only thing we haven't ruled out is magic. We were hoping you could use our virtual system to enter his mind and find a solution, unless Uncle could whip up a spell that could help us." Jackie gave Max a serious face.

"Uncle just left on a journey, so I'll enter his mind to find out what's wrong." said Jackie. They were about to leave, when the alarms in the base went off. Max pulled up a tablet and looked over the footage. "What is it Magister Tennyson?" Max looked up to answer, but then both were knocked against the walls.

An unknown figure floated over to Ben's room. He opened the door, and made his way over to the bed. He reached for the covers. He smiled as he grabbed the blanket.

"You're mine Tennyson!" shouted the figure. To his surprise, there was a basketball with a wig resting on the pillow. He roared as he tore the ball apart. He noticed a note left on the nightstand that read, 'Gone to Section 13 to end nightmares.' "I'll find you Tennyson."

He made his way out of the base as his hunt continued.

 _Section 13_

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" shouted Gwen. Her and Jade were arguing over Jade's plan. She wanted to enter Ben's nightmares and confront Nocturne alone. Gwen was not having any of it. "We don't know what he'll do if he finds out about the talisman."

"Ben needs someone to stop these nightmares. I need someone to stand guard and make sure nothing happens to my body." Gwen groaned at this notion.

"Who says you get to be the one who enters his dream anyway?" Tohru then cleared his throat.

"Though you are his cousin Gwen, Jade has the strongest connection to Ben out of all of us." said Tohru. "She is the best candidate to bring Ben to his senses." Gwen harrumphed as Jade ran to the bedroom. As she entered her room, however, Captain Black entered the dojo room. He stood in front of them.

"Mind telling me where the sheep talisman has gone?" asked Captain Black.

 _Streets of San Francisco_

The strange individual made his way down the sidewalk. Any who came in his path ran the other way screaming in terror. He smiled as a woman screamed at him. He soon happened upon a police car. The police man exited his vehicle in response to the people's screaming.

"Freeze!" shouted the officer as he pointed his gun at the being. The being stopped, but didn't turn around to face the cop. "Put your hands in the air!" The figure did as told. As he raised his hands, huge claws could be seen.

"I'm sorry for the trouble officer." said the figure. He slowly turned around. "It's just... people seem to be scared of me." The cop gasped as he saw the thing's face. "Do I have something on my face!?"

The officer's screams were heard all throughout the town.

 _Section 13_

Guards stood outside the door to Jade's room. Gwen and Tohru stood to the side as some agents ran by. They waited as Captain Black walked over to them. They were thoroughly confused. He was helping them.

"Why do you believe us?" asked Gwen. Captain Black pulled up a screen and showed it to them.

"The description of the ghost and Ben's mental state matches several reports we've heard." answered Captain Black. "Several people have entered commas upon sleep. Those who awaken tell of dreams or nightmares. The perpetrator in their nightmares matches Nocturne down to a t. If Jade can take him out, it should reverse the effects on the others as well."

"All we have to do is make sure she isn't interrupted." Suddenly, the alarms went off. Captain Black pulled up a video on the screen. Gwen gasped as she saw the being on the tape pry open one of the doors. "Recognize him?"

The video was paused on some sort of strange creature. It's body was dark grey from its kneck to half way down its tail. It had huge black claws on its hands. The rest of its tail was black with white stripes. The most peculiar thing about it was its upside down skull with one purple eye.

"Ghostfreak." said Gwen.

"Who?" Tohru took a step back.

"Not the Ghostfreak." said Tohru. Gwen nodded her head.

"I don't get this. Who or what is Ghostfreak?" Gwen looked back to Jade's room.

"Ghostfreak used to be one of Ben's aliens." answered Gwen. "He was some sort of defect in the program. He got out of the watch and tried to take over Ben. After the first failed attempt, he tried over and over again to take over Ben. He must be trying to get him again."

Captain Black picked up a communicator.

"All Agents, we have a perimeter breach. Stop and apprehend the alien known as Ghostfreak. He is identifiable by his upside down skull, and the fact that he lacks legs." The agents began to pick up their weapons as they prepared to intercept the ectonurite.

"We should try to get Jackie and the Plumbers over here for support." Captain Black picked up the phone and called the base, but no response. He tried again several times, but the same response ensued.

"No go. He must've hit there first. We're on our own." Gwen groaned as she pulled Tohru over to the door of Jade's room.

"What are you doing?" asked Tohru.

"We have to try and put up a chi spell to keep him out of Jade's room until she helps Ben." She stopped as she turned to Captain Black. "I need some ingredients to make the spell." Captain Black just stared at her. "NOW!"

 _Ben's Mindscape_

Jade flew through Ben's mind as she tried to find him. She saw many things as she flew through. There were multiple doors and clouds. She flew over to one of the doors and opened it. She suddenly shut the door as a giant peacock tried to eat her.

"How can Ben make something so pretty seem so scary?" asked Jade as she flew deeper. She soon found another door. It lead to a hallway she remembered all to well. It was the school back in Bellwood. She remembered this day. It was the day she arrived at the school.

She saw Ben pull Joe's fist away from Jade. Things were going the same way they did last year. Suddenly, Joe pulled out the null void cannon and aimed it at Ben. He tried to activate the Omnitrix, but he found it was absent. Joe pulled the trigger, and the world spun as Ben was pulled into a portal.

Jade watched as the world of the dream changed to a hostile empty place devoid of life. She saw Ben panic as he smacked at his arm, hoping the watch was just invisible. A shadow soon covered Ben as he turned around. A large green humanoid squid alien with a breathing mask and red armor stood before him, wearing the Omnitrix. Jade had only heard of him from stories.

"Vilgax!?" asked Ben. He was stunned with horror as Vilgax played around with the Omnitrix.

"I must thank you Tennyson for keeping the most powerful weapon in the universe warm for me." said the large squid man. He soon tapped the core down as he turned into a giant version of Upchuck.

"NOW I RULE THE GALAXY!" shouted the giant alien. "SINCE YOU WANT TO LEAVE THE NULL VOID SO BADLY, I'LL LET YOU BE THE FIRST TO SEE WHAT THE POCKET DIMENSION OF THE GOURMAND STOMACH LOOKS LIKE." With that, he sent out multiple tongues as he tried to eat Ben. One of the tongues was about to wrap around Ben, when Jade tackled him to the ground. She looked up as the giant gourmand looked at her in surprise.

"You'll have to beat Big Bertha first!" shouted Jade. Jade felt ripples move through the dream as Ben imagined Po Kong attacking the giant Upchuck from behind. Jade helped Ben to his feet. "Come on Ben!" She pulled him along as they ran through the null void.

They suddenly stopped as some sort of creature got in their way. It seemed to be an amalgamation of Ben's first ten aliens, save for the long black hair. Ben gasped as he took a few steps back.

"Kevin!" shouted Ben. Jade looked back at him, then looked at the monster.

"That's Kevin!?" The alien amalgam reached out to grab her, but Jade hopped over his hand and kicked him in the face. Kevin roared as he grabbed his face. She grabbed Ben's hand again as she ran for cover. "TIMBER!" Kevin looks behind him, only to see the giant Upchuck and Po Kong about to fall on top of him as they continue to fight.

"Crud." said Kevin as Po Kong sat on him. Po Kong shouted in pain as the Heatblast part burned her rear. Jade pulled Ben under a rock formation as they hid.

"What the heck is going on!?" asked Ben. "I just met you but you already know my name!" Jade groaned as she smacked him on the head.

"Hello, we're in dreamsville." said Jade. "I used the sheep talisman to enter your dream." Ben shook his head as he let the words sink in.

"Jade? You're actually here?" Ben's eyes suddenly widened as he grabbed her wrist. "We have to get you out of here!" This time, he pulled her along as he ran through the void.

"I came here to help you fight off Nocturne. If we don't stop him, you might die in your sleep."

"If he finds you he'll use your life to get to me." Jade gave him a confused face. "Besides, I don't have the Omnitrix in here." Jade pulled her hand away and smacked Ben on the head, Uncle style. "OW!"

"You don't need the Omnitrix in here. This is your mind. You control what happens in these dream worlds. I mean, just think of having the Omnitrix on your arm." Ben just sighed as he did as instructed.

The world rippled as he felt a familiar feeling around his wrist. He looked down to see the Omnitrix on his arm.

"Woah!" Jade smiled as Ben observed the watch.

"You can think of whatever you want. Now that you know it's a dream, it'll make taking down Nocturne so much easier." Ben smiled at her. He began to move forward, but he stopped as he remembered something. Suddenly, they were surrounded by strange skeleton beings.

"These must be his flunkies, because I've never seen anything like them before." Jade and Ben stood back to back. Jade turned her head to Ben.

"Could you dream me up something to use?" Ben smirked as the world rippled. Jade found herself holding the Monkey Spear in one hand and the dragon talisman in the hole of a glove on her other. She looked down to see a necklace around her neck. The rooster talisman was in one side of the necklace and the rabbit talisman in the other.

"Let's kick some dream ghost butt." They both flew away from each other as they engaged the enemy.

 _Section 13_

Ghostfreak was flying through the base, searching for Ben. He had ran into a few agents, but he made short work of them. Oh how he wished some remnants of his goodie two shoes self wasn't there. He could do far worst in person if he didn't feel that remorseful pull at his spine. He shrugged this off as he made his way into the main base.

He soon found multiple weapons pointed at him.

"Freeze Freakghost!" shouted Captain Black. One of the agents whispered in his ear. "I mean Ghostfreak!" The ectonurite clapped his claws.

"It only took you two tries to get it right." said Ghostfreak. "Now move out of my way so that I can seize control of Tennyson and take the Omnitrix for myself!" The agents raised their blasters.

"Yeah not gonna happen." The agents fired upon the alien. Ghostfreak shrieked in response as he attacked the agents. Gwen and Tohru were preparing the chi spell as they heard the attack going on. They began to chant faster as they quickened the pace.

 _Ben's Mindscape_

Fourarms slammed his top right arm into one of the strange skeleton ghosts, knocking it into others behind it. He grabbed another with his two lower arms and threw it over the edge of the floating rock they were fighting on. He was about to be jumped by a third one, but it was suddenly grabbed by a monkey tail. Jade, using the power of the Monkey Staff, threw the ghost into a rock formation. She held out her other hand as she blasted a multitude of enemies away with the dragon talisman.

"These guys are a piece of cake." said Jade as she flew in the air using the combined powers of the rabbit and rooster talismans. The world rippled as a giant cake fell from the sky and landed on top of a group of ghosts. Jade laughed as more cakes began to fall. She then thought of something. "Got a better place to fight at?"

With that thought, Ben changed the world into his favorite stage from Sumo Slammers. The ghosts looked around, then grabbed their heads as Fourarms rung a gong. In a flash, the red alien was replaced by Cannonbolt.

"Fight start!" shouted Cannonbolt as he rolled towards the ghosts. Jade laughed once more as a few ghosts were thrown into the air like bowling pins. She stopped laughing as she felt a dark presence. The world suddenly changed to a baseball field and Cannonbolt, still curled up in a ball, was flying towards center field.

"BATTER UP!" shouted a ghastly voice. Jade looked to home plate as she saw a man holding a giant bat. He slammed it into the Cannonbolt, sending the alien flying. He turned into Stinkfly as he caught himself in the air. The batter suddenly transformed into the specter they were looking for.

"Nocturne." said Jade as she gave the ghost a stern look.

"IN THE ECTOPLASM." responded the ghost. "YOU MUST'VE DONE YOUR HOMEWORK IF YOU KNOW WHO I AM." The world suddenly transformed into a purple classroom.

"Psh. Classrooms are never this shade of purple." The dream ghost chuckled.

"POP QUIZ. WHO WAS THE FIRST PRESIDENT OF DREAMWORLD?" Jade sounded off as she thought. "EHH! WRONG! THE ANSWER IS MICKEY MOUSE." A monstrous rat head came through the door, ready to attack.

"That doesn't look like Mickey! It isn't even a mouse!" Nocturne looked at the rat head, then groaned as he made it disappear.

"I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO MAKE ONE FLOATING MOUSE HEAD LOOK RIGHT? THEN I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO REMOVE YOU FROM THE DREAM SO THAT I CAN HAVE MORE POWER." He waved his hand at her, but nothing happened. He tried again multiple times, but all Jade did was wave in response. "HOW COME I CANNOT REMOVE YOU FROM THIS DREAM?"

"Uhh… Strong dream?" Nocturne's eyes flashed.

"YOU AREN'T PART OF THE DREAM." He began to grow in size. Soon he filled the whole room. "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Jade tried to think up a lie.

"VR?"

 _Section 13_

Gwen and Tohru put the finishing touches on the spell. They walked over to apply it to the door.

"Once this spell is applied, only the ones inside and the ones who cast it may come and go." said Tohru as he moved the brush towards the door. It was suddenly grabbed out of his hand by a black and white tentacle. He and Gwen turned around to see Ghostfreak with multiple tentacles coming out of his chest. One of those tentacles held the brush with the spell. He let out a hysterical laugh as Tohru pointed a blowfish at him.

"You honestly believe I would just let you ruin my chance to obtain the Omnitrix?" asked the ectonurite. "If I apply the spell myself, then no one will be able to stop me from achieving my…" He was cut off as a green magic blast came out of the fish and hit him square in the face. He was sent flying into a wall as he dropped the brush. Gwen coated her hands in mana as she and Tohru prepared for battle.

"Over our dead bodies!" shouted Jade. Tohru sounded his worry over her sentence. Ghostfreak floated back over to them.

"Though I'd love to take you up on that offer, I'll have to settle for knocking you out cold!" Ghostfreak flew at them as he prepared to attack. Gwen shot magic blasts at him, but he dodged as he continued his charge. Tohru suddenly grabbed him from the side and smashed him into a vehicle down bellow. Ghostfreak phased through the floor as he swiped at Tohru.

The large man moved his head to where only his hair would be cut. The ghost alien then threw Tohru down bellow, into the same vehicle he was smashed into.

"Have fun getting back up." Ghostfreak turned to resume his charge, when he heard Gwen mumbling Uncle's chant as she brushed the spell across the door. "NO!" He watched as the door began to glow. It suddenly turned into an old wooden door.

"We put together the wrong spell!" shouted Gwen. Ghostfreak floated behind her as he chuckled.

"Guess that means game over." He raised his hand to attack, when two lasers shot at him from behind. He fell to the ground as Gwen turned around. Jackie stood before her, pig talisman in hand. Grandpa Max ran up the steps carrying a blaster.

"Gwen." said Grandpa Max in a serious voice. They heard Ghostfreak grunt as he began to rise.

"I'm gonna take a page out of the Chan vocabulary and say, talk later." responded Gwen as she once again coated her hands in mana. Grandpa Max readied his gun as Jackie took a stance. Ghostfreak turned around, piping mad.

"I WILL END YOU ALL!" shouted the ghost alien as he charged them.

 _Ben's Mindscape_

Jade was suddenly held against the wall by the hand of the enlarged Nocturne. He lowered his face to look her in the eye.

"I WON'T ASK AGAIN." said Nocturne. "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" She felt the hand push on her more and more. "EVERY MOMENT YOU DON'T TELL ME, MY HAND PUSHES HARDER AND HARDER UNTIL YOU'RE CRUSHED LIKE A FLY." Jade grunted in pain.

"Alright I'll talk." said Jade. The ghost's hand stopped pushing, but still had enough force to keep her against the wall. He smirked as Jade caught her breath. She suddenly spat in his face, causing him to scream with disgust as he dropped her. "Syce!"

Jade ran for the door to the classroom. She shut the door behind her as she turned around. The school halls were purple and the lockers were green. This definitely wasn't her school, but she had no time to think as more ghosts appeared in the hall. She hopped over one of them as she fled for the exit.

Jade suddenly found herself surrounded, but the whole school started to rumble. Two of the walls suddenly burst as two large figures rammed through them. As the smoke cleared, Jade saw Fourarms and Diamondhead standing in the way of the ghosts. They both shouted as they attacked the specters. Jade was suddenly hoisted in the air as she found herself on Wildmutt's back.

The orange dog alien began to run through the school as he tried to keep Jade safe. More ghosts tried to follow, but they were suddenly pulled into the gym. They found themselves submerged in water. They tried to float to the door, but they were intercepted by Ripjaws. He began to tear into the ghosts as Wildmutt kept running.

Nocturne suddenly stood in their way as he wrapped them in shadows.

"ENOUGH!" shouted the giant ghost. "YOU WILL TELL ME HOW YOU ENTERED HIS MIND, OR I WILL SNUFF YOU OUT!"

"Don't tell him anything!" shouted Wildmutt. Jade looked over at the alien in shock.

"Wildmutt can talk!?" shouted Jade. They soon felt a crushing feeling wrap around them. A shadow suddenly covered them all, including Nocturne.

"WHAT?" asked the dream ghost as he turned around. A giant red and white alien with a huge fin on his head towered above them.

"TALK LATER!" shouted the giant as he kicked Nocturne away. Jade marveled at the giant, who was taller than Po Kong. The giant kneeled down, placing his hand on the ground. Ben jumped out of his hand and ran to Jade.

"You never told me you had a giant!" shouted Jade in awe. Ben turned around as he stood beside her.

"Yep, Waybig can leave that kind of impression on you." said Ben. Suddenly, Nocturne grew to just bellow Waybig's chin, but didn't go any further.

"NOTHING IN YOUR ARSENAL WILL SAVE YOU BOY!" shouted Nocturne as he began to wrap Waybig in shadows. Ben went to use the Omnitrix, but once again it was absent.

"I can't do anything right." Jade looed at Ben as the bot looked down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jade.

"I let this guy into my mind, I keep losing the Omnitrix, and now you're in danger. I'm no hero." Jade suddenly gave Ben another Uncle style slap. "Since when did you turn into your uncle's uncle?"

"Not now Ben. You don't need the stupid watch to be a hero. Did you use the watch when you stopped Joe from wailing on me the first day of school?" Ben sighed.

"No."

"Did you use the watch to call all these aliens to fight?"

"Technically yes and no." Waybig broke out of the shadows and began to attack Nocturne.

"In any case, You're a hero because you chose to do right. You could've easily turned bad at any point, but you stuck to what you knew was right and kicked the bad guys were it hurts. If you can defeat Dr. Animo, Kevin Eleven, and Vilgax outside your mind, imagine what you could do to Nocturne in here." Ben was about to reply, when Waybig suddenly fell beside them.

They were suddenly wrapped in shadow as Nocturne shrunk down and walked to them.

"IF YOU WON'T TELL ME, THEN I'LL HAVE TO PRY THE INFORMATION FROM YOUR MIND." said Nocturne as he put his hand on Jade's head. She screamed as the ghost began to pull things from her mind. Ben closed his eyes as the screams got to him. His eyes glowed green as the screams intensified. His body began to change to match the pattern of the tentacles.

Nocturne laughed as he nearing his objective.

"YES! I CAN SEE IT! THE THING THAT WILL ASSURE MY PLACE AS THE MASTER OF ALL DREAMS! ALL I NEED TO DO IS..." He was suddenly smacked away by a black hand with white spots. All the shadows returned to the lower section of Nocturne. "WHAT?"

 _"LEAVE HER ALONE!"_ shouted the alien as his voice echoed throughout the mind. Jade gasped as she looked up. It was a tall humanoid being that looked like the night sky. He could've been a silhouette of a man, if not for the three long strands coming from the top of his head. _"YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!"_

The alien lifted his hand, and Nocturne was lifted into the air. The alien then swiped his other hand, making a large seal appear behind the ghost.

"RELEASE ME YOU FOOL!" He then began to slowly float towards the seal.

 _"WITH THIS SEAL, I HEARBY BANISH YOU FROM BOTH OF OUR MINDS. MAY YOU NEVER RETURN!"_ Nocturne then started to enter the seal. The strange alien picked up Jade bridal style and carried her out of the dream.

"Ben?" asked Jade weakly.

 _"I AM GRATEFUL FOR YOUR HELP JADE, BUT NOW IS THE TIME FOR YOU TO RETURN TO YOUR BODY."_ He led her back to the entrance as he began to make her levitate. She then slowly flew out of the mindscape. _"UNTIL I AWAKEN, JADE."_ Back at the seal, all that was left of Nocturne was his head.

"NNNNOOOOO!" shouted Nocturne as his head disappeared into the seal.

 _Section 13_

"NO!" shouted Gwen as Ghostfreak flew into the room. He had thrown Jackie and Grandpa Max into a monitor, and they were taking their time getting back on their feet. He smiled as he saw Ben laying down on the bed. He laughed as he went intangible and flew straight at the boy. What the ghost didn't account for, was the astral projection of Jade flying out of the boy's body.

She accidentally rammed into him as both were sent towards her body. They both screamed as they entered her body. Ben shot up, his eyes returning to normal as he looked to Jade's body sitting in a meditative position. He shook her as he tried to wake her up.

"We did it Jade!" shouted Ben. Gwen ran into the room, and shot a magic blast at Ben.

"Stay away from Jade and get out of my cousin Ghostfreak!" shouted Gwen. Ben held up his hands in surrender.

"It's me dweeb! Who else would know about the animal race?" Gwen gave Ben a worried look.

"If you're you, then what happened to..." Gwen's question was interrupted as Jade began to stir. Her eyes opened, only to show two full violet eyes with slit pupils. She growled with a familiar voice as she held Ben to the wall.

"I have you now Tennyson!" shouted Ghostfreak in Jade's body. "Now I will possess you and..." He suddenly looked over at Jade's hand. It had long black claws and pale skin, but the claws weren't as long, and it wasn't his hand.

He then looked down at himself. He screamed as he realized what happened. He made her face scrunch several times, but then he had and enraged face as he grabbed Ben once again.

"Jade?" asked Ben. Suddenly, Ghostfreak let go as he held his head. Two screams came from the body as Jade was thrust onto the ground. She tried to catch her breath as she started to get back up. Her features returned to normal as she turned to Ben.

"What?" asked Jade as the two Tennysons looked at her. She soon walked closer to them. "Do I have something on my..." She then turned to look at a mirror, when Ghostfreak's transparent head covered the one in her reflection and stared right back.

"AAAAHHHH!" shouted both at the same time.

 **DUN DUN DUN! Ghostfreak is now trapped in Jade! Never mind the early appearance of Alien X or the fact that Danny Phantom was confirmed to be apart of the shared universe. Jade has been possessed by a freaky ghost alien! What's going to happen!? Find out next time on Chan in Bellwood.**


	12. Chapter 11: In My Head!

**Are you ready for this? I know I am! I hope the last chapter was as shocking as I intended it to be. This chapter will pick off right where we left off. Before that, however, it's review time.**

 **Aztec 13: You might get the answer to your wondering in this chapter, who knows. (I do!)**

 **Guest: You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Mr. B: Glad to see I got the right reaction out of ya. That is a good concern to have. Both ways to remove him are interesting. You'll just have to see how things go down.**

 **As for your story idea, I don't really do MLP, but I could work with the concept at some point if that's okay.**

 **Atom king: I guess you could say that. Alien X's appearance might mean something, but I'll save that for another time. I know Danny Phantom came before, but I'll most likely have them be around the same age the first time they meet.**

 **Without further ado, let's get on with the story. I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Ben 10.**

Jade was not freaking out. Why would she freak out? Sure, a crazy ghost alien was in her body somehow, but that was no reason to freak out. Yep, definitely not freaking out. That was an understatement.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" shouted Jade as she grabbed at her face. She looked in the mirror to see a ghastly version of Ghostfreak's upside down skull overshadow hers.

"Do you think I haven't tried girl!?" shouted Ghostfreak in response. "Whatever you did caused me to possess your body with no clear means of escape. The only one to blame for this is you!" Jade growled at the skull in the mirror. You couldn't see it, but Ghostfreak was smirking over the occurrence.

 _"Being stuck here is a problem, but with this I could finally get my revenge on Tennyson."_ thought Ghostfreak as he took control. Jade's eyes closed, then reopened to show the telltale purple eyes. Ghostfreak turned Jade's body to face a confused Ben. He was about to leap, when Jade suddenly fought him for control. "You cannot stop me child!"

He was proven wrong, however, when Jade regained full control of her body.

"There's no way I'm letting you hurt my friends with my body!" argued Jade as she pointed to the mirror. Ghostfreak was about to retort, when Jackie and Grandpa Max ran in. They looked around the room. Jackie slowly raised the dragon talisman. Ben groaned and threw his hands up in the air.

"I'm me darn it!" shouted Ben. Grandpa Max breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then where is Freakghost?" asked Jackie. Ghostfreak suddenly jerked control away from Jade and jumped at him. Small shadows in the shape of claws covered Jade's fingers.

"IT'S GHOSTFREAK YOU MAGIC WIELDING..." shouted Ghostfreak before Jade took back control, causing her features to return to normal and the shadows to disappear. Jackie gasped as he caught Jade. Jade looked up to Jackie with a nervous smile on her face.

"I'm calling Uncle." Tohru was the next to awaken and learn about Jade's predicament. He and Gwen got to work on trying to find a separation spell while Jade was locked up in solitary. Jackie held a cellphone as he waited for Uncle to answer, but he walked over to Captain Black with a concerned look on his face. "Is that really necessary? Jade seems to have the strength to keep him tied down."

"I'm sorry Jackie, but I can't take that chance." apologized Captain Black as he looked to the monitor of Jade's solitary room. "We don't know if he'll get strong enough to take complete control, so she needs to be held under tight surveillance. No one can leave or enter without authorization." That's when Ben broke down the door to the room they were in. Grandpa Max came in behind trying to stop Ben, and Jackie left because Uncle finally picked up.

"Solitary! Really!" shouted Ben. Sufficed to say, Ben was mad. "Do you really think that will be able to hold Ghostfreak, and what if Jade loses her mind in there!?" Captain Black looked away from the screen to confront Ben.

"You have no right to yell young man. I'm just doing what's best for all of us." Ben growled as Captain Black looked back at the screen. He gasped as Jade had disappeared from the room. Ben snickered at a few monitors.

With the girl in question, she had found a way to go intangible and walk through the halls. She opened the fridge and pulled out a soda. She quickly ran back as the alarms went off. Captain Black was scrambling his agents to search the premises. Grandpa Max happened to look at the screen for the solitary room.

"It looks like she never left." said Max. Captain Black rushed back to the screen to see Jade downing her soda. He groaned as he called all the men back to work. Jade finished the drink, then threw the can at the wall. She groaned as she layed down on her bed.

"I could be in my actual bed right now if this didn't happen." said Jade. "Though I guess Ben's alright." She looked at the floor, which was a little reflective. Ghostfreak's ghastly head overshadowed Jade's head.

"Yes, and I get to be stuck in the body of an immature female who's fallen for the one who holds what I most desire." groaned the alien. "Best time of my life." Jade's cheeks ran red as she played with her hair.

"I wouldn't say fallen." A few days went by, and Jade frequently snuck off to grab something she wanted. One day the door to her room opened up. Gwen and Tohru were standing in front of the door. One of Jade's eyes turned purple.

"Finally." said both Jade and Ghostfreak at the same time. Jade looked over to one of the reflective walls.

"Should we be concerned?" Before the ghost alien could answer, Gwen pulled Jade out of the room. There were a multitude of agents from Section 13 and the Plumbers on hand for the test. Gwen and Tohru drew a magic circle around Jade as they prepared the spell. "How exactly is this supposed to work better than the last few attempts?"

Gwen held up the tiger and the sheep talismans.

"We think that if talisman magic got him there, then the same magic should get him out." replied Gwen. Jade crossed her arms.

"You already tried the sheep talisman. How's the tiger talisman gonna make a difference?"

"The tiger talisman might pull his chi along with him, causing him to be removed from your body." Jade was about to make another remark, when Ghostfreak took over.

"Just do it before this school starts so I don't have to deal with anymore childish problems!" shouted Ghostfreak. Gwen sighed and handed the talismans to Jade. Jade concentrated as the talismans began to glow. A spirit began to rise from her, and he was pretty visible. Ghostfreak was loose, and he was happy about it.

"Free at last!" shouted Ghostfreak, but something was off about his voice. He smirked as he looked down at Jade. He suddenly flew at her with claws out. Gwen launched a magic bolt at him, then pulled Jade out. The ghost alien tried to follow, but the magic circle glew as he suddenly hit a barrier.

"We must quickly get the bottle to seal him away." said Tohru as he grabbed a milk jug. He was about to place the jug in the circle, when Ghostfreak swiped at him, almost cutting into his shoulder.

"While I'd love to stick around, I have places to go and new plans to enact." With that, he went intangible and flew out the sealing. Gwen growled about the escape, but at least Ghostfreak was out of Jade. She looked over to Jade as she stood up. The girl felt her face, then started to walk over to them.

"It worked!" shouted Jade as she passed by a mirror. She began to turn to look at it. "So long Freakghost!" She opened her eyes to see a weird blob with one purple eye overshadow her head.

"It's Ghostfreak girl." said the blob politely. Jade screamed, and Ghostfreak joined in. She turned to her friends as she continued to scream, the color of her left iris turned purple. She once again found herself in solitary as they waited for Uncle to arrive. Gwen looked down as Jade looked up to the camera.

"Why didn't it work?" asked Gwen. "It was supposed to remove his bad chi from her." Tohru turned to look at Gwen.

"It did work, but it removed his yang half instead." answered Tohru. "In all reality she should not be held in with his evil chi removed." Ben walked up to them and groaned.

"Captain Black says he wants Uncle to make sure for safety reasons." mocked Ben. "I think he just doesn't know what he's doing and needs a second opinion." Gwen lifted her eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

"You usually have a better opinion of him." said Gwen in a teasing manner. "Would this have to do with the fact you can't thank Jade, or because you..."

"Are you seriously doing this now!?" Gwen backed up a bit. She wasn't expecting that outburst. She didn't know he was that upset. Ben was about to continue, when he received a familiar slap to the head.

"Uncle cannot think when you are shouting!" shouted Uncle as he straightened his glasses. Tohru's face lit up.

"Sensei." greeted Tohru. "You have returned. OW!" Tohru just received a hard poke to the side.

"You used the tiger talisman, with the sheep talisman, within a magic circle! Did you not stop to think of the consequences!?" Gwen took a few steps back as Uncle made his way to Jade's solitary room. Suddenly, a yellow snake like creature with legs came around from Uncle's head.

"Man did you guys mess up." said the creature. All around jerked at the sight and voice of the creature.

"What is that?" asked Ben. Uncle turned to look at Ben.

"Dojo is the dragon of Master Fung." answered Uncle. "He was my ride. Now, I must see Jade." Uncle resumed his trek. In the room, Uncle had multiple objects around as he checked Jade's condition.

Jackie walked over to the man.

"What do you think Uncle?" asked Jackie. Uncle smacked him in the head.

"Do not rush Uncle!" He soon held a blowfish over Jade's head as he chanted his spell. The green energy enveloped Jade. It suddenly turned lavender as it was absorbed into her. "I was afraid of this."

"Is she alright Uncle?" Uncle looked up at Jackie.

"The separation of the spirit's yin and yang was incomplete. Both halves have a piece of the other's chi. Both are now separate entities, but the yin half cannot survive on its own due to being the lesser of the two. He lost the most out of the separation, so he needs a body to use as a tether to life." Jade gave Uncle an uncomfortable look.

"I don't like where this is going." said Jade. Uncle pulled a bit of the lavender chi that was sticking out and threw it into a pot in front of him. A cloud arose from the pot, then displayed an image. The image showed a green silhouette of Jade and a purple silhouette of Ghostfreak Lite connected by a lavender strand. Jade gulped as her right iris turned purple.

"The link is too strong to break, and it would destroy the yin half to break it. I am afraid, Jade is stuck with the spirit, forever."

"WHAT!" shouted both Jade and Ghostfreak Lite at the same time. Dojo shouted as he his behind Uncle's Head. He peeked out as Jade's eye was still purple.

"That's just freaky." admitted Dojo. Ghostfreak Lite took over and looked at Uncle.

"Not that I'm ungrateful for her being my life support, but are you sure there isn't a way to strengthen my chi and weaken the link?" asked the good ghost alien. Uncle slapped him on the head. Jade took over as she rubbed her head.

"You do know that I felt that too right?" asked Jade.

"Even if there were a way, it would be dark magic!" answered Uncle. "There will be no dark magic used on my niece! That is final!" Jade sighed as Captain Black entered the room. Jackie relayed the situation to him.

"Alright Jade." said Captain Black. "You're free to go, but I want you to keep him in check. Got it?" Jade smiled and hopped off her bed.

"Ten four Captain!" shouted Jade as she saluted him. Jade was happy to be back in her normal bed as she was finally released from solitary. She loved having a break for the next few days, but she knew it wasn't going to last much longer. Luckily she asked Uncle on advice for communicating with Ghostfreak Lite without it looking like she was talking to herself. She sat on her bed as she began to meditate.

She suddenly found herself in her mindscape. It was alright, with all the buildings and rides. The place looked like a mix of all the places she's been, and even though it was chaotic, it somehow worked. One spot stuck out, however, as the zoo seemed to have a familiar purple sky around it, and a multitude of the plants seemed to have a white outline.

She found Ghostfreak Lite tending to mushrooms around the area. He touched a stump, and mushrooms began to grow there. He walked over to a bunch of mushrooms and scooped them up. He then dropped them into a fire and watched as the spores turned to embers. Jade marveled at the sight as she stood beside her fellow inhabitant.

"This is my favorite part of your mindscape." said Ghostfreak Lite as he grabbed an ember. The ember turned into a purple flame as he held it in his hand. "This is the calmest point in this chaotic setting. Oh. No offense to you."

"Eh! None taken." replied Jade. "Wish I could make it less chaotic for ya, since we have to share. Wait!" She then thought hard, then the mindscape began to ripple. A good bit of the places straightened out or lessened, making room for more forests.

The zoo expanded, allowing room for more plants and more exhibits. One of the exhibits held what looked to be a red bird. Jade looked away from the bird to see Ghostfreak Lite looking around as the fire still burned in his hand. He seemed happy, but there was no telling due to the fact he had no mouth. He looked down at Jade.

"Many thanks Jade. Let me show you something in return." He then threw another set of mushrooms in the fire. He grabbed her hand and held it towards the embers. "Do not be afraid, and just let the ember fall in your hand." Jade watched as the ember fell in her hand.

A green fire floated above her hand. She gasped, but she composed herself as she felt the warmth coming from the flame. Ghostfreak Lite brought his flame closer, then both turned violet in color. The flame then flew into the air. It swirled before transforming into a flower.

The flower landed in a clear patch of land. It soon multiplied to form a fiery garden.

"It's not much, but it's my thanks for keeping me alive. Now I believe you need your sleep so that you can concentrate tomorrow." Jade groaned as she faded from the mindscape. The good ghost looked over to the bird, taking note of its feathers. He threw one of the flowers to it, and it flew over and landed by it.

The next day, Jade was sitting in class. She seemed to be into it, but really she was trying to keep from falling asleep. She looked at her reflection in the desk, and Ghostfreak Lite appeared in the reflection. He somehow pushed adrenaline into her system, keeping her awake. It was actually kinda helpful since the next part the teacher was going over was important.

After class got out, she went to her locker and opened it.

"Thanks G." whispered Jade as she grabbed the next set of books.

"I won't save you every time." acknowledged Ghostfreak Lite. "You really want to be taken seriously right?" Jade nodded. "Then actually work for it. You might even learn something that could be a big help in the future. A sharp mind makes the job a lot easier."

Jade groaned.

"I guess you're right. It's just hard to pay attention when there's so much excitement to be had." The good ghost pondered for a moment. Jade groaned as the bell sounded again. Later in the day, Jade was walking to Section 13 after School.

She passed by an alley, when Ghostfreak Lite took over. He made her wall jump to the roof. Jade took over as the good ghost turned her to view the ground. She was about to yell at him, till she noticed Finn and Ratso waiting by the next alley. She stood nearby on the roof as she listened in to their conversation.

"How long does it take for a little girl to walk down a sidewalk?" asked Finn. "How are we supposed to use her as leverage if we don't even have her yet?"

"Maybe she stopped to help an old lady across the street." suggested Ratso. "She always comes through here and good guys always stop to help old ladies." Jade giggled, but stopped as she heard a door open behind her. She turned to see Chow giving her a surprise look as he chomped down on a sandwich. He choked on the food as Jade jumped to the next rooftop.

"She's up here!" shouted Chow. "She's running across the rooftops!" Finn and Chow ran a few buildings over as they tried to block her path. Jade looked back to see Chow falling behind. She looked forward to see Finn and Ratso burst open a door a few roofs down.

She stopped as they ran over to her.

"Game over." said Finn as he reached for her. Jade smirked as she fell through the floor. Finn tried to grab her, but his hand went right through her. He shivered as he grabbed his hand. "That was freaky."

Jade ran out the door to the building as she laughed. Soon she was back within the walls of Section 13, but that didn't save her from a worrisome Jackie and an angry Ben.

"You what!" shouted Jackie.

"I got an A in science, manged to defeat Drew in a match of RoRover during recess..." started Jade as she had just explained her day.

"I mean Hex's men were after you!" Ben was angrily fiddling with the Omnitrix as he made his way to the door.

"I'm gonna find those dorks and teach them a lesson." said Ben as he found the alien he wanted. Jade ran over and blocked his hand.

"I'm fine, really." argued Jade. "I can easily escape them with my intangibility. You don't have to worry about me." Jackie groaned as he held his hand to his face.

"It must have something to do with that artifact I brought in last week." said Jackie. "It must be one of the Shen Gong Wu. I'll have Uncle look it over before I take it to the museum next week."

"Why can't Uncle look it over today?"

"He said he had to find a place for some kind of temple. He explained his situation to Captain Black, and now they're taking him all over the state to find a place. Until we figure things out, someone's going to have to watch you." Jade frowned and held her hands on her hips.

"I can take care of myself!" shouted Jade. She ran off to her room and slammed the door. She huffed as she sat on her bed and tried to enter her mindscape. She flew over to the same zoo as Ghostfreak Lite was tending to the bird. She groaned as the ghost fed the bird some seeds. "I know you heard all that."

"Yes I did, and I agree with him in some aspects." admitted the ghost. Jade gave him a bewildered look.

"What?!"

"It is dangerous. There are things that can cancel my intangibility, and they have strong magic if they're descriptions have anything to say on it. Back up is nice, but it's no substitute for self defense. You can keep up with them on a physical level in some cases, but when you're outnumbered or your opponent uses magic, you need another ace up your sleeve. The easiest route would be the talismans or one of those artifacts the man called Uncle has gained an obsession over."

Jade held her arms close and pointed at him with both hands.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Jade was about to exit, when Ghostfreak Lite put his hand on her.

"I said the easiest route. Both things can be taken. There is another way, however, that can't be so easily taken, but it will need to be mastered."

"What're you talking about?" The ghost held up his hand, revealing the purple flame in his hand.

"Being connected, we each gain a large range of access to the things from one another. This means you have access to my powers, which you already know since you mastered Intangibility. I could teach you to use all my abilities and more, but we'd have to do it when the others are less observant. Tonight should be a good night to start since it's not a school night." Jade gave him a wide smile.

"Got ya!" She began to exit the mindscape.

"I won't begin till you finish your homework! I won't have my host fall behind!" Jade gave him an annoyed look before she fully exited the mindscape. Later that night, mostly after Jade's homework since the ghost kept his word, we find Jade standing on a nearby roof. She held up a mirror as she waited for instructions.

"I should probably make a mirror to put on my wrist so that I don't have to carry one everywhere I go." said Jade into the mirror. Ghostfreak Lite's transparent head overshadowed the one in the reflection.

"That would be optimal." said the good ghost. Jade walked over to the side of the roof and looked down.

"You sure this is safe?" She held the mirror back up to her face.

"It's simple to do. You're already adept in intangibility, so this should be simple. All you have to do is push the ecto-energy instead of pull. It's as simple as riding one of those scooters." Jade gulped as she tried to reverse the feeling she got through intangibility.

It started out slow, but she started to feel her legs hang. She looked down to see herself levitating, if only barely. She smiled as she floated around a bit. She then tried to go higher. That's when she fell face down into the ground.

She lifted her head with an annoyed look.

"Like a scooter huh?" Ghostfreak Lite took over, pasting an embarrassed smile on Jade's face and resting her head on her hand.

"I think I got the bike and the scooter confused. You have to learn to focus, otherwise you'll end up on the ground over and over again. You have levitation down at least. We'll continue to practice until you get flying down." Jade went a good portion of the night falling on her face or her rump, mentally screaming on the final attempt of the night.

The next day saw some more progress. She actually made it to the next roof before falling. She smiled as she started to control the direction she flew, even flying with her body horizontal. By Sunday she was able to fly to a building two streets away. She celebrated as she touched down.

"I did it!" shouted Jade to the sky. She broke out into her regular victory dance, causing the good ghost to laugh in his thoughts. She held up the mirror, wanting to have a conversation without the weird pause. "I think I've got flying down, so what's the next step?"

"The next step will come later, since you have school tomorrow." replied the transparent head of Ghostfreak Lite. Jade groaned as she began to make her way back to Section 13. "Remember what we talked about? The more you pay attention, the easier it will be to concentrate and learn how to use what I teach you. Plus the sooner you get to homework the sooner we can begin training." Jade nodded in response as she reached her destination.

The next day, Jade found out something interesting. Turns out, learning to concentrate on flying can really help you concentrate in class. She was surprised how much easier it was to jot down notes and to hear the teacher above the different activities certain classmates partook too pass their boredom. Drew had even made a snarky remark about her, and it fell on deaf ears. Suffice to say the teacher was very pleased by the sudden change in Jade's attention span.

After school, Jade was walking down the sidewalk with a new beat on her mind. She was having a great day. She suddenly felt weight on her shoulder as Greymatter landed on her.

"How was school Jade?" asked Greymatter. Jade gave him a wide smile.

"It's been great!" replied Jade. "We learned a good bit about Greek mythology. There are so many cool monsters and legends, and we were given a report on any of the legends we want! I am so using the story of the minotaur." Jade was about to continue, when Greymatter put his tiny hand on her mouth.

He pointed to an alley, where some familiar shadows were cast. They suddenly swirled around Jade, and black ninjas suddenly came up from the ground. Jade smirked as she went intangible, along with the little grey alien, and tried to walk through them. She gasped as she just bumped into the one in front of her. Jade then realized what the good ghost meant about the intangibility not being full proof.

The ninja was about to grab her, when Greymatter jumped on him. The ninja grabbed all over his body as he tried to catch the little alien. In a flash of green light, a fiery alien stood behind the ninja, and blasted him away. He then watched as the other shadowkahn tried to dogpile him, but they puffed away as they touched him. One then tried to throw a shuriken at him.

He laughed as he caught the weapon in his hand and dropped it.

"I guess Heatblast is too hot to handle." said the fire alien as he blasted the shadowkahn away. He soon heard a rumble as one of Hex's golems formed behind him. "Aw man." He was suddenly wrapped in a crushing hug as the rock monster tried to restrain him. The fire alien bumped the symbol on his chest up against the monster, then he turned into Diamondhead in another flash of light.

"Jade get out of here!" shouted the crystal alien as he pierced the golem with a huge crystal. Jade reluctantly did as told, though she wanted to show him her new skill in flight. She ran past them as she made her way to the closest spot. She was about to reach Uncle's shop, when Hak Fuu stood in her path. She was about to go intangible, when she felt the earth beneath her shake.

She found a huge chunk of the sidewalk she stood on was starting to wrap around her.

"As you can see little sparrow, I have finally mastered the ability to control the earth around me." explained Hak Fuu. "With my master's new seal, you will not be able to phase out of the earth I control like when you evaded my comrades." The earth was about to ensnare her, when she flew high into the air. Hak Fuu stared in bewilderment as Jade spat raspberries at him. She began to fly off, when he started shooting rocks to try and stop her.

She evaded multiple projectiles as she tried to fly into the shop.

"Care to take over G?" asked Jade as one of the rocks almost hit her. Before the ghost could answer, however, a rock hit Jade and spread over her body. Back with Diamondhead, he was still fighting off golems, when they suddenly fell apart. He looked around to see if Gwen or Uncle were around, but he was the only one on the sidewalk. He suddenly hit the Omnitrix, transformed into XLR8, and ran down the sidewalk trying to find Jade.

He skidded to a stop as Hak Fuu carried the stone wrapped girl. He was walking towards a portal, and the speedy alien ran as fast as he could to stop her.

"JADE!" shouted XLR8 as Hak Fuu began to enter the portal.

"BEN!" shouted Jade as she disappeared into the portal. XLR8 just missed the portal as it closed. He looked around, calling Jade's name as he tried to find any trace of the portal. Ben hit the Omnitrix yet again, turning into Wildmutt. He sniffed around, but only found a piece of paper with the scent of a certain zombie clown.

Wildmutt roared into the sky in rage. Back at Section 13, Ben was somberly standing to the side as Jackie read the note. Captain Black looked over Jackie's shoulder as the note caught his attention.

"What's it say?" asked the captain.

"It says that if we want to see Jade again, we have to bring all our Shen Gong Wu to the museum by tonight." answered Jackie as he rubbed his temples. He groaned as he got up.

"What are you doing?" Jackie walked past Captain Black before stopping.

"I have to bring them the Wu." Jackie suddenly felt a slap on his head. He looked over to see Uncle with an angry look on his face.

"You want to hand over the Shen Gong Wu to the forces of darkness!?" shouted Uncle.

"But Uncle! They have Jade! What else am I supposed to do!?" Uncle then turned to face a small group of people. Captain Black looked past them to see the group.

"Who are they?" asked Captain Black.

 _History Museum, That night._

Jade was being held to a wall by Hak Fuu's geomancy. Zombozo sat in a throne as he waited for Jackie and the Wu. Jade struggled as she tried multiple times to go intangible. Jade huffed as Zombozo laughed. He got up and turned to look at her.

"It's so funny how you can't understand how ineffective that little trick is right now, little thief." said Zombozo as he grabbed Jade by the cheeks. "I'd stop before it annoys me. I'd really hate to return you in poor condition. I still have to trade you for all that Wu. It's a shame really, because Master seems to have such a high opinion of you."

He walked back to his throne. The door to the room opened as Jackie entered with a bag. He walked forward, before a bright light shined in his face. His vision returned as Zombozo stood before him. His frown intensified as he saw Hak Fuu stand beside the man.

"Where is Jade?" asked Jackie. Hak Fuu was about to make a remark, when Zombozo snapped his fingers. Another bright light shined on Jade. "Jade!" Jackie was about run to her, when a stone pillar rose in front of him.

"Not so fast Chan. The Wu if you please." He then motioned to the floor in front of Him. Jackie slowly placed the bag on the ground, when an axe swung down at Jade. He screamed as he tried to reach her, but he stopped as he saw her shatter into a million pieces.

A piece of a mirror landed by his feet. He growled and moved to attack, but he was grabbed from behind by Hak Fuu. Zombozo laughed as he began to open the bag. He suddenly held a puzzled look as the first thing he saw was what seemed to be the top of a large yellow ball. A blue orb was suddenly pushed into his face.

"ORB OF TORNAMI, WATER!" shouted a voice as the orb shot a huge blast of water at the clown. He was shot back into the throne, causing it to fall over. Hak Fuu growled and squeezed Jackie harder, but a finger tapped his shoulder. He turned to see a blonde man in a red shirt, white pants, a black belt with shoes to match, and a cowboy hat with his fist cocked back. On his fist was a large metal gauntlet.

"Howdy." greeted the man as he punched Hak Fuu with the gauntlet. Hak Fuu made the ground spike up towards the cowboy, but then the man cocked the fist back again. "FIST OF TEBIGONG, EARTH!" He struck the ground, causing the ground in front of him to split in a straight line. Hak Fuu fell into the crack made by the Wu.

Zombozo soon recovered, then whistled into his fingers. Several shadowkahn stepped into the light, surrounding the two men. The yellow ball hopped by them. The yellow ball turned to be a short person wearing the same outfit as the tall man, minus the cowboy hat. He held out the orb once again and doused the ninjas with a huge torrent of water.

Zombozo growled as he pulled out what looked to be a golden Venus fly trap. He pointed it at the group.

"JU-JU FLYTRAP!" shouted Zombozo as the plant opened. A huge swarm of flies made a beeline for the group. Jade struggled as she tried to find a way out of the stone binds. Suddenly, a window bust apart as girl jumped in the way of the swarm. She had black hair put up into a huge ponytail and was wearing the same clothes as the other two.

She suddenly pointed a starfish with ruby in it at the flies.

"HANABI STAR, FIRE!" shouted the girl. A huge burst of fire burned the swarm in front of her. One of the ninja suddenly kicked the Wu out of her hand, but she backflipped and caught it. She shot another fire blast at the shadowkahn, but soon found herself surrounded. One of the ninjas was about to strike, when an Arabian cutlass stabbed through him.

The ninja dissipated, revealing a brown haired Brazilian boy who also shared a similar fashion sense with the new arrivals. He blocked a few shuriken as he stood back to back with the girl. They each battled off the dark ninjas as they worked together. Zombozo growled as he ran towards Jade. The Brazilian boy saw this, then glanced back at the girl.

"Watch and learn Kimiko." said the boy as he jumped into the air. He got in the way of the clown as he readied his weapon. "SWORD OF THE STORM, WIND!" He swung the sword, sending a torrent of air at the zombie clown. He was blown back into a set of knight's armor.

"Raimundo look out!" shouted the little yellow boy. Raimundo turned around to see Hak Fuu leaping at him. He dodged, and the large man ended up crashing into Zombozo.

"Good looking out Cheeseball!" The yellow boy frowned at the nickname. The cowboy tossed him in the air as three shuriken struck where he stood.

"Thank you Clay." The cowboy, now known as Clay, tipped his hat to him.

"No problem Omi." said Clay as he punched one shadowkahn into others nearby. Zombozo came to, and noticed a glowing object in a pile nearby. Jade noticed this too, and tried to get the others' attention.

"Jackie!" shouted Jade. The man in question saw her, then noticed Zombozo crawling over to the pile. The zombie clown moved objects in the pile a bit, revealing a glowing feather with green markings. The monks took notice too, and tried to stop him from obtaining the object. Before Zombozo could grab the object, however, a familiar set of red arms lifted him into the air.

"This is what you guys get for going after Jade!" shouted Fourarms as he threw Zombozo into a metal beam. He then warped the metal to ensnare the zombie clown.

"TENNYSON!" shouted Zombozo as he tried to fight his way out of the metal. Jackie and Hak Fuu squared off as the feather was between them.

"What Shen Gong Wu is that anyway?" asked Raimundo. Zombozo laughed from his spot.

"Let me enlighten you kiddies. That is the Piuma di Michelangelo. It is said to be able to write on any surface, even in midair. Certain words or symbols will bring different results. To think it would be placed on the helmet of a knight."

Jackie and Hak Fuu suddenly leapt for it, but the geomancer made a pillar of rock stand in his way. He grabbed the feather and held it in hand. He then made part of the roof fall. Jackie dodged a few falling rocks, but he was soon caught by a multitude of them. Jade looked on in horror.

"Jackie?" asked Jade as she lowered her head. Hak Fuu put one foot on top of the rubble.

"I have finally bested Chan." declared Hak Fuu as he held the new Wu high in the sky. "My master's plans are now full proof. May all tremble at the might of Hak Fuu, the Tiger of the Mountain!" The whole room began to heat up out of nowhere. Some cloth banners suddenly burst into violet flames.

Hak Fuu felt a chill down his spine as he turned to Jade. Her hair had turned white with violet near the ends. The rock that held her began to crack as a violet light emerged from her. The rock burst open, sending debris in all directions. She lifted her head, revealing her pale skin. The most shocking feature, were her glowing violet irises.

She remained in the air, then floated towards the geomancer. He sent multiple rocks her way, but she effortlessly evaded them as she got closer. He was suddenly hoisted into the air by the violet flames around him. He struggled as Jade drew closer. She stopped at arms reach, and stared him down straight in the eye.

"You're going to regret every single second of that." said Jade as Ghostfreak Lite's voiced echoed it. The flames suddenly pulled the man around like a ragdoll, smacking him into multiple pillars and walls. They got hotter and hotter, making Hak Fuu scream from the searing heat. She then had him fly straight towards her as she cocked back her fist. She slammed her fist into his face hard, causing him to drop the Wu as he fell unconscious.

He soon fell to the ground, but before Jade could do more damage, Hex's portals teleported both Hak Fuu and Zombozo away from the area. Jade suddenly screamed in anger, causing the flames to intensify. Ghostfreak Lite couldn't get through to her as he was overwhelmed by the sheer power that erupted from her mindscape. She continued to raise the heat, when the rubble began to move. The Third Arm Sash pushed upwards as Jackie escaped the rubble.

He looked around and saw all the chaos swirling around him. He looked up to see the source of it all, his own niece.

"JADE!" shouted Jackie. All flames froze in place as Jade silenced. She slowly turned around to see Jackie's concerned face. The tears that were evaporating from her eyes suddenly streamed down her cheeks as she began to revert to normal. The flames also died down as she flew straight into Jackie, hugging him with all her might.

"JACKIE!" cried Jade as she embraced her Uncle. Jackie was still in shock, but soon comforted his crying niece. The strangers retrieved the feather, then turned back to the scene. Jade finally let go, then turned to the group. "So, who are these guys?"

Omi suddenly had hearts in his eyes. He was about to say something, when Raimundo took charge.

"We are Xiaolin monks, keepers of the Shen Gong Wu." answered Raimundo. "On a more personal level, I'm Xiaolin Dragon Raimundo." Kimiko walked up beside him.

"He's not the only Xiaolin Dragon." said Kimiko "I'm Kimiko." Clay then stood behind them and tipped his hat.

"Name's Clay pardner." said the cowboy. "I am also a Xiaolin Dragon." Omi then bowed respectfully.

"Xiaolin Dragon Omi, at your need." greeted the cheeseball.

"It's 'at your service' Omi." corrected Raimundo. Omi didn't even bother turning back to him.

"Same difference." Jade chuckled a bit, before being wrapped in a hug by Fourarms. Suffice to say it definitely wasn't comfortable.

"Jade!" shouted the red alien. "You're okay!" Jade struggled to obtain freedom.

"Ben!" wheezed Jade. "Air!" Fourarms realeased Jade and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry." The Omnitrix suddenly timed out, replacing the red alien with Ben. Uncle walked over to the group, and the monks respectfully bowed to him.

"Master Chan." greeted Raimundo. Jade looked between the group and Uncle.

"Say what?" asked Jade. Uncle turned to the girl to clear things up.

"These four were students of Chi Master Fung, who was also a Xiaolin Dragon." informed Uncle. "A few days after the retrieval of the Monkey Spear, I had a vision. Master Fung wanted me to find his students and continue their training. It had been a few days after I found them when Jackie called me." Jackie lifted Jade and had her sit on his shoulders.

"Let's go home." said Jackie. The group left the museum, and all the surprises that occurred there.

 **That concludes this chapter of Chan in Bellwood. I thought it would be neat to show a preview of how strong Jade could get. The next chapter is gonna go back into cannon with the Queen of the Shadowkahn episode. Expect some huge changes and developments there as well. Also, what do you think of a Uncle being the new master of the Xiaolin monks? They aren't entirely main characters, but they will be appearing every now and then to help out. Let me know what you think in a review down below. Until next time, catch ya later!**


	13. Chapter 12: Queens Rise and Fall

**Here we are. Back in the canon episode realm. This is one of the episodes that have changed significantly. How will Ben and the others change this episode? Well we're about to find out. But first, let's answer some reviews.**

 **Guest-Questioner: I'm glad you think it's awesome. I have to agree with you on Xiaolin Showdown, and I would've loved to see them go for another season of Chronicles just to see a true end to the story since they ended it with Wu Ya and her biker gang at large and left a lot of other things unanswered. I gave basic descriptions of what they look like. How you imagine them is up to you. If you want to see them that way then who am I to stop you (though I'd love to see the image if you can send me a link). You might just have to wait and see on that last part.**

 **Guest: I know right.**

 **Aztec 13: That pretty much sums it up, though you have to remember that the separation is incomplete. The powers are a little different than the way you described them, but that will be explained soon. I'm glad you liked the way I revealed the monks. You'll find the answer to that question right now.**

 **Bad Pun King: I never really thought about the mana and chi thing. I'll have to think about it. Glad you liked it.**

 **Mr.B: Sorry for mixing that up. I saw the MLP and it made me think that's what you were talking about. I'll look into it soon, but I have a lot on my plate right now. I'm glad you see the potential of the union. I guess I did make Ben a little overprotective last chapter, but he does have a bit of trust since most of Ghostfreak Lite is yin. She might just try to get a king, stay tuned and find out. As for your last review, you'll just have to wait and see. But yeah, we will be seeing more of them. It's a connected universe after all.**

 **Without further ado, let's get on with the chapter. I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Ben 10. Otherwise I would've been one rich kid.**

 _Jade's School, San Francisco_

It's been weeks since the museum incident, and Jade's days have been getting better over time. She was getting good grades in school so that was good news. Hex and his men have been quiet as far as she knew. Not sure whether that's good or bad. Then there was Jade's powers.

That had to be the best part for her. Ever since her outburst, Ghostfreak Lite had begun to push her training up a volume. She had begun learning a multitude of techniques revolving around her pyrokinesis and other ghastly abilities. She even learned how to absorb flames, though that one could be a little iffy depending on the type of fire she absorbs. She had a few close calls with her training, but nothing major.

That's not of importance right now, however, because Jade and a group of kids were staring at a tattoo on Drew's arm.

"Whoa! Drew got a tattoo?" asked one of the kids. Jade looked around at the group, jealous of all the attention.

"Yeah. I was thinking of getting one of those." said Jade as she stood straight and looked at a reflective wristband. Ghostfreak Lite sighed at the girl's antics. Drew snickered as he lowered his sleeve.

"Yeah right." criticized Drew. "Like your dig in the dirt with a tiny shovel uncle Jackie would ever let you get one." Jade growled and got up in his face.

"Sure he will! By this time tomorrow, I'll have the narliest tattoo in the history of... NARL!" After school, Jade stomped off back home. She was so gonna show Drew tomorrow.

Back at Uncle's shop, Uncle was looking at a book that Jackie just retrieved. It had a strange symbol on the cover. It resembled the face of a demon. Uncle opened the book. He hummed as he went through a few pages.

"Archive of demon magic is a list of spells, written by the Demon Sorcerers themselves." said Uncle. "It may, however, hold the key to defeating it's authors." The man closed the book and turned to Jackie, Tohru, and the monks. "All of you. Clear room for my research project."

"Yes Uncle." said Jackie and Tohru with false enthusiasm. Raimundo groaned, but he too got to work on clearing the room. Jade soon entered, and walked up a set of steps they used to stock the shelves. She waited as Jackie came by.

"Hey Jackie, how have you been? Have you lost weight? Can I have a tattoo?" asked Jade quickly. Jackie just passed on by.

"Oh, my trip was..." started Jackie, before he screamed and dropped all the books he was carrying. He turned to Jade with an upset look. "YOU WANT TO GET A TATTOO!?" Jade held her hands together as she began to beg.

"Please Jackie? Everyone at school..."

"No." Jackie started to restack the books.

"But I..."

"No."

"But..."

"No tattoo for Jade. That is final." Jackie then shut the door with his foot. Jade harrumphed as she sat on the step.

"Drew was right. How am I..." Jade suddenly caught sight of the book Jackie just brought in. She marveled at the symbol on the cover, then smirked. "My tattoo doesn't have to be real."

Jade grabbed the book and a piece of paper. She was about to trace the picture on the front, when Ghostfreak Lite took over.

"I wouldn't do that child." warned the good ghost. "There's something off about that symbol. It screams bad." Jade took back control and chuckled.

"That's why it's perfect. Just a little ink." The next day at school, she rinsed the paper in water. "A little water and..." She placed the paper on her left ankle, then lifted it to reveal the symbol on her leg. "BAM! Bad to the bone."

Unknown to Jade, Ghostfreak Lite had sensed something disturbing and evil within the tattoo. He looked around as the sky turned a new shade of purple. A figure suddenly appeared before him. He launched himself at her, but then she locked him up in a cage of darkness.

"Who are you!?" asked Ghostfreak Lite as the figure cackled.

 _Hex's lair, Unknown Location_

Hex looked at Shendu through the mirror. The dragon had suggested a change in wardrobe. The outfit was a black and blue robe with a golden dragon symbol smack dab on the chest. He hummed as he looked the outfit over. He redirected his gaze to the transparent dragon head over the reflection of his own head.

"It's nice, but does it come in red?" asked Hex. The dragon hummed in response.

"That is one of a kind sorcerer robing, but you should have a spell that can easily change it to the desired appearance." replied the dragon.

"Yo Shen-Dudette!" greeted Finn. "Nice dress." The dragon turned to them in anger.

"IT'S SORCERER ROBING! WHERE IS MY ARCHIVE!" The Enforcers took a few steps back.

"Chan has it, but it wasn't our fault!" answered Ratso.

"Yeah!" agreed Chow. "The shadowkahn were there too." Shendu then made his way to them.

"The shadowkahn are my puppets." said Shendu before he got right up in their faces. "They do only as I say. Are you implying that this was my fault!?"

"NO!" shouted Finn, trying to clear the air. Shendu stepped back and turned away.

"Then redeem yourselves. Chan will no doubt have the archive at his Uncle's shop."

"AW!" cried Ratso in protest. "Every time we go there we get our butts kicked." Finn then nudged him with a confident look on his face.

"Well we didn't have magic before." argued Finn. He then motioned to Hak Fuu. "Plus last time we went with Hak Fuu, and we got out alright. This will be too easy." Hak Fuu smiled as he readied to burry Chan once again.

 _Jade's School, California_

Jade was currently showing off her new tattoo to her friends. They marveled at the face that rested on her leg. Drew was also there, looking jealous of the whole ordeal. She smirked as she moved her ankle a bit to show it off. One of the kids pointed to the face.

"It's even cooler then Drew's." said the kid.

"And I didn't scream once when they did it." fibbed Jade. Drew suddenly harrumphed as he sat up.

"That's looks as real as those 'magic ninjas' Jade keeps talking about." said Drew as he crossed his arms. Jade stood up and stared straight at him.

"The ninjas are real, and so is my tattoo!" Jade suddenly lifted his left sleeve. He jolted as she revealed his bare arm. "Unlike yours." All the kids gasped at the sight.

"His tattoo is gone!" shouted one of the kids. Drew panicked as he came up with a plan.

"Uh... I forgot to tell you that they peel right off." lied Drew. He suddenly grabbed at Jade's leg and began to rub the tattoo.

"HEY!" shouted Jade.

"For example..." He suddenly stopped rubbing, only for the tattoo to still be there. "Whoa." Jade silently panicked at the sight.

"Uh... told ya it was real." We soon find Jade in the bathroom trying to wash off the tattoo. "COME OFF! COME OFF!" She looked at her ankle, to see once again that the tattoo remained. "I'm in big trouble G."

She waited for him to respond, but nothing. "Please don't give me the silent treatment G. I could really use some help." In the deep recesses of her mind, Ghostfreak Lite was trying to break his way out of the cage. He huffed after another slash.

"Please catch on Jade." said the ghost. "I don't think I can get out of here without help." Back at the shop, Uncle was reading over the book while the others cleaned the shop. Jade quickly walked by while wearing snow boots.

"Hi Jackie."

The sight didn't escape Jackie. He soon approached Jade as she was reading a book.

"Jade?" asked Jackie. Jade looked up at him. "Why are you wearing snow boots?"

"It might snow." Jackie kneeled down and began to take off the boots.

"It's seventy-two degrees out." Jade had a panicked look as he took off the left boot.

"AVALANCHE!" Jackie looked behind himself as Jade slipped her book into her bag. He turned back to find her standing up. "Heh. Made ya look."

Jackie frowned as he lifted her leg. He then lifted her pantleg, revealing the tattoo. He gasped in anger.

"Wash it off now." Jade nervously chuckled.

"Tried that already." Jackie stood up in shock.

"IT'S A REAL TATTOO!"

"BY ACCIDENT!" Uncle walked up to the duo with the archive in hand.

"How can you get a tattoo by acci…. AIYAAAAHHHH!" shouted Uncle as he recognized the tattoo. He held up the book to see the same symbol. "This is a mark of great evil."

Jade visibly gulped at those words. "We must find a spell to remove the tattoo immediately. Who knows what catastrophe such a tattoo could bring!" The door suddenly burst open as the Enforcers stood before them.

"Hand over the..." started Ratso before he was interrupted by Hak Fuu's war cry. He hopped in front of them. Uncle gasped as Jackie stood in the way.

"ANGRY CROW TAKES FLIGHT!" shouted Hak Fuu as he suddenly leaped at them with a flying kick.

Jackie looked down at the table and grabbed the book. He hopped over it just before Hak Fuu destroyed it with his landing. He suddenly chased after Jackie.

"AAIIYYAAAAHHH!" shouted Uncle as Tohru entered the room. He lowered his reading glasses, only to find Chow and Finn hop on top of him. Chow pulled on his face while Finn stood on his arm, keeping it open. Ratso was about to join in, when Clay stood in his path. He held his hand up to use the metal of the Fist of Tebigong against the cowboy, but ended up feeling pain as the Wu was resistant to his magic.

Hak Fuu shouted as he leapt at Jackie. The man looked around for a bit, then quickly and safely pulled a metal tray out from under some china dishes to use as a shield.

"BAD MONKEY KUNG FU!" shouted Hak Fuu as his fist collided with the tray. He then proceeded to repeatedly attack the tray. "MANTIS BOXING STYLE! RABBIT PUNCH!" Tohru screamed as the two enforcers continued to assault him.

Uncle grabbed a mop to attack them, when Omi zoomed right past him.

"ORB OD TORNAMI, WATER!" shouted Omi as he aimed the Wu at them. It hit Finn, but Chow redirected the water to make a ring around him. He was about to use it, when Tohru grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. Chow tried to get up, but Tohru sat on him. He screamed as he tried to get his arms out from under the large man.

Hak Fuu continued to punch the tray, until it became ineffective as a shield. Jackie threw it to the side as he ducked under a high sweep. He dodged a few more kicks, then Hak Fuu kicked the book out of his arms. Ratso and Finn looked up to see the book soaring towards them. Ratso reached up to grab it, but Jade then hopped across his and Finn's faces as she leapt for the book.

She caught it, then tried to fly away. Suddenly, she noticed that her flight was disabled. She soon found herself falling towards Hak Fuu. She screamed as she walked over his face, causing her other boot to come off. Hak Fuu fell to the ground as Jade ran barefoot out the door.

"Lion stalks prey." said Hak Fuu as he chased after her. She looked down at the reflective wristband as she continued to run.

"This is a very long time to hold a grudge G!" shouted Jade as she rounded a corner. Hak Fuu quickly rounded the corner as well, finding himself in oncoming traffic.

"RUN LIKE CHEETAH!" He hopped up as a car skidded to a halt. "CRUSH lIKE RAM!" He suddenly leaped at Jade. The girl saw his shadow pass over her as he landed in front of her.

She soon redirected herself and slid under a small hole, causing the man to run face first into a wall. She looked up as she stopped sliding. She was definitely cornered.

"Now would be a good time for some back up. Where are you G?" She got up as the wall began to warp. She walked backwards as Hak Fuu approached her.

"Black Tiger, corners little mouse." Jade soon found herself with her back against the wall. Jade held the book to her face as she cowered in fear.

"HELP! ANYONE!" The tattoo suddenly began to glow. Hak Fuu looked around as the shadowkahn appeared. "Shadowkahn." She began to panic as Hak Fuu reached out for her.

To his surprise, the shadowkahn blocked his path. All eyes landed on him as the ninjas ferociously attacked him. He was palmed, kicked, and launched away. He soon found himself lying flat on his back in the alley way. He looked up to see them still staring at him.

"SCARED MUMMY RUNS FROM VICIOUS JACKALS!" He ran away screaming at the top of his lungs. Their job done, they disappeared into the shadows. Jade looked up, confused by the whole ordeal. She then looked down at the book as the mark on her leg slowly stopped glowing.

 _Hex's Lair, Unknown Location_

The next day. Hak Fuu was sitting in a chair, holding an ice pack to his wrapped head.

"I'm telling you, it was the shadowkahn!" shouted Hak Fuu. "They did this to me!"

"Yeah yeah." discredited Finn. "We got our butts kicked by Chan, but you don't see us lying about it."

"Need I remind you that the shadowkahn are mine to command?" asked Shendu, catching their attention. He turned to them as he held his body like a charging anime character. "MINIONS! TO ME!" He lifted his hands into the air as lightning seemed to go off around them.

The group looked away, but when they looked back, there were no minions to speak of. Shendu looked down to see the same sight. "Minions?" He looked all around, trying to find even a hint of the shadowkahn. Hex took over as he took assessment of the situation.

"It would seem that your summoning skills are being blocked." said Hex. "This is obviously Chan's doing." He then pointed to the men. "You are to make another attempt to retrieve the book. Valmont will provide assistance this time."

Valmont bowed in acknowledgement.

 _Section 13, San Francisco_

Jackie knocked on Jade's door. He slowly opened it to look in.

"Jade." said Jackie. "It's time to get up. You're going to be late for school. I'm going to Uncle's to try and find a spell to remove the tattoo, so I will see you there after school." Jade slowly got up from her bed.

She looked towards the door as Jackie shut it. "OH! Don't forget to eat breakfast." Jade groaned as she made her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, then spat the paste into the sink.

"I wish I had time for breakfast." said Jade as she opened the mirror cabinet to pull out the mouth wash. When she shut it back, she didn't react to the shadowkahn standing behind her. It's only when she begins to gargle the wash that she notices them. She spat at the mirror as she turned around. She screamed, but then one of them held up a jug of orange juice.

She then looks up another as he holds up a steaming bowl of some sort. She dons a confused face as she looks down at one that's crouching. He holds up the toaster, as two pieces of toast pop out of it. "Breakfast?" Jade started to back up, but then she fell into the sink.

In reaction, the ninjas hold the items up higher as the others bow. She held up her leg as she stared at the tattoo. It suddenly clicked in her head. "That's what happened last night! I called for help, and you came!"

We later find one of the shadowkahn holding her foot as he painted her toenails black. "Food." One of the ninjas stuck a spoon in her mouth. She sighed in happiness. "This has to be out little secret. If Jackie won't let me have a tattoo, then there's no way he'll let me have you guys."

The thought of what Ben would think crossed her mind, but all eyes were on the door as the nob twisted. Jackie opened the door.

"Sorry, I forgot my wallet." apologized Jackie. "Are you ready for..." He stopped once he got a look of the scene.

Jade stood before him, alone. The object that wasn't black was her backpack.

"Under control." Jackie glared at her.

"Why are you wearing all black?"

"I'm in a dark mood." Jackie continued to glare.

"Ben will be meeting you for escort after school. Gwen won't be there since she has extra homework." Jackie shut the door. Jade held an excited look on her face as she looked to the ninjas balancing above the door. She basically skipped in happiness.

Later during recess, Jade was telling all her friends about the ninjas. "Get ready guys. Time to prove my magic ninjas are for real." Drew suddenly got in her face.

"Ha ha." laughed Drew. "Getting a real tattoo is stupid enough, but ninjas?!" Jade growled as he continued to laugh. He walked back over to the metal stands and began doing ninja poses, making the other kids laugh. She suddenly closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

When they opened, her irises turned red.

"If you don't believe me, then I'll show you." said Jade in an echoed voice. As the kids continued to laugh red eyes appeared behind Drew. The ninjas began to reach out to grab Drew. Suddenly, the bell rang, snapping Jade back to her senses. She waved frantically at the shadowkahn, making them retract their hands as Drew got up to walk to class.

The kids ran past her as she stared at the stands wide eyed.

"Later ninja girl." Jade groaned as she grabbed her head. In the deep, dark recesses of her mind. The mysterious woman smiled at the scene as she watched it from a cauldron of red water.

"It is nearly complete." said the mysterious figure. Unknown to her, the bird Ghostfreak Lite flew over to his cage. He rested his back against the cell in defeat. Suddenly, the bird began to slowly chip at the cage. The ghost let out a pleased hum.

"Good girl Ignis." said Ghostfreak Lite. Later, at Uncle's shop, Finn stood in front of the shop disguised as a rich man. He held a phone to his head as he put on a fake monocle.

"Finn to Ratso." said Finn as he adjusted his fake beard. "I'm going in." He walked up and knocked on the door.

"We are closed for inventory!" shouted Uncle from inside the shop. "Come back later!" Finn waved fake money in the air.

"But I am a wealthy art collector." said Finn in his rich man voice. Uncle quickly opened the door and shook his arm.

"Welcome, to Uncle's Rare Finds." Uncle suddenly pulled him in, unaware that Chow was digging underneath the shop with a drill. "Were you looking for something in particular?"

"Oh just some very expensive artifacts for my many, many museums." Uncle perked up as he turned his head to another room.

"OMI! RAIMUNDO! BRING TEA!" Both boys groaned and went to the kitchen. He then held up a stone dragons head, ready to try and sell it off. Suddenly, a pillow Finn was using to make himself look pompous fell out from behind his shirt.

"I'm sorry to say that none of these look worthy for my collection." Finn was about to walk away, but Omi was the first to enter the room. He gasped as he saw Finn, and dropped the tray. Thankfully, Jackie was nearby and caught the tray.

Uncle watched the man left. He turned to Jackie and Raimundo, and began beating them with the pillow.

"You are both terrible salesmen!" He turned to scold Omi, when he saw the monk grab his signature Wu. "Where do you think you are going!?" Omi quickly ran past Uncle.

"That was one of those thieves from last night in disguise!" answered Omi as he ran out the door. Jackie was about to follow him, when he thought of something. He ran to the room where the book was.

"They stole the book!" shouted Jackie. Meanwhile, Jade was walking down the street, school books in hand.

"Having ninja tutors is gonna make things a whole lot easier." said Jade as she walked past an alleyway.

"Can you believe they bought my disguise?" asked Finn as Jade looked down the alley.

"Oh what a plan!" shouted Ratso. Chow climbed out of the sewers and held up the book.

"We're geniuses!" agreed Chow. Hak Fuu loomed down the alley, then spotted Jade.

"We have company boys." informed Valmont. The Enforcers looked in the same direction, and also noticed Ben and Jade. Ben was about to use the Omnitrix, when he felt some hair brush up against his face. At first, he thought that Jade had activated her powers, but when he looked at her he saw anything but. Her skin had turned blue and her irises, along with her pupils this time, had turned bright red.

The shadowkahn started to pop up behind her. The Enforcers began to cower in fear and Valmont stared in shock.

"It's them." said Hak Fuu as he took a step back. Jade stared at them for a bit.

"Give them a spanking." ordered Jade. Jackie and Omi ran down the sidewalk as they tried to find the Enforcers. When they found them in the alley, they were in for a sight. Finn was being held over one ninja's leg and being flat out spanked, Chow was in the same boat, but another ninja was palming him instead of slapping, and Ratso was being slapped as his rear was sticking out of the vehicle while Hak Fuu met a similar fate but with two ninjas kicking him.

The worst fate out of them all was Valmont. He was taped to the top of the car while ninjas were in line to whack him with kendo sticks. Omi couldn't help it anymore and burst into laughter. Jackie, more confused than humored, looked to the entrance of the alley. He was shocked to see Jade the way she was, while she was standing on the tips of her toes and her arms were stretched out.

He wondered where Ben went. He got his answer when Stinkfly flew down from the sky. He was at first as inclined to laugh like Omi, but the sight of Jade made him get serious. He landed on the ground and returned to normal. He began to shake her.

"Jade snap out of it!" shouted Ben. Jade returned to normal as the shadowkahn saw him shake her. They released the Enforcers, and they ran to the car. They drove out with the ones who were stuck still in the same places they were left. "What the heck happened to you?"

The shadowkahn suddenly surrounded them. One put his hand on Ben, but then Jade's eyes began to glow a familiar purple.

"If you lay one more finger on him..." started Jade. That was all it took to get the shadowkahn to step back. Back at Uncle's shop, the shadowkahn just bowed to Jade for the longest time, though the one that grabbed Ben kept offering him multiple things to appease him. "As you can see, the shadowkahn do as I say, and I only tell them to do good. So can I..."

"No!" strongly scolded Jackie. Jade gave Jackie a sad look and the ninjas widened their eyes at him.

"Why not!"

"What do you mean why not?" asked Gwen. "You're literally turning blue!" Jackie motioned to Gwen, signifying his agreement.

"Blue's my favorite color. Besides, we gave Tohru a chance." Jackie bent down to eye level.

"Tohru is human." He then turned to Ben. "And where were you! You were supposed to escort Jade home!" Ben looked at Jackie and shrugged.

"I was held up on the sidewalk on the way there." answered Ben. "There was this stupid truck driver that crashed into a store. Then it turned out to be a robbery so..." Jackie sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"In any case, I want you to make them go away until Uncle..."

"Hacha!" shouted Uncle as he, Tohru, and Dojo approached the group. "I have found a potion to remove the tattoo from Jade."

"But I like my tattoo!" shouted Jade in protest. "You can't do this to me! Look at them! They're probably tired of serving Lizard Breath!"

"It's for you're own good Jade." said Jackie as Uncle pulled the cork from the bottle.

"Now hold still so that I can apply the potion." said Uncle as he kneeled down to apply the potion. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind emanated from Jade, causing Everyone to step back.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" shouted Jade in an echoed voice. She looked at them, revealing full red eyes. "I AM, AND FOREVER WILL BE, QUEEN OF THE SHADOWKAHN!" Said ninjas began to stand in the way of the group as Jade floated into the air. Jackie watched as she floated near a chair Uncle had recently purchased.

"Jade!" shouted Jackie. "Uh... you're grounded!" Jade tsked at him.

"YOU ARE NO LONGER IN AUTHORITY OVER ME." Jade then pointed to the group. "BRING MY KING WITH US!" She then floated down as the shadowkahn used the flaps of their suits to block the group's sight. They then slipped into the shadows, taking Jade and the chair with them.

Ben reached for the Omnitrix, but then two ninjas held him by his arms and legs.

"Hey let go!" shouted Ben as the ninjas slowly lowered into the shadows below. The group turned around to see the events unfold.

"Ben!" shouted Gwen. She threw a magic blast, but it was too late as they were already gone. Gwen ran over to the spot, and fell to her knees. Meanwhile, over in Section 13, an alarm was going off. Captain Black was running his finger across a screen as he pointed something out to the agents.

He glanced to the side, and saw Jade standing on her own.

"Whoa Jade." said the captain. "What happened to you?"

"I HAVE BECOME QUEEN." answered Jade as she called upon her shadowkahn. The agents took a few steps back as they became surrounded. "AS YOU KNOW, EVERY GOOD QUEEN MUST HAVE A PALLACE." Jackie ran down the sidewalk, calling Jade's name. He stopped as his phone rang.

"Jade?" asked Jackie as he answered the phone.

"Black." responded Captain Black. "Jade's gone ninja, and they've taken section 13." Speaking of, we return to the base to find Jade looking over her book. She had changed her outfit to a black, dark dress, and her hair began to stand up in certain places. She was trying to find a certain spell, but...

"FO...SHU...WI...UGH!" shouted Jade as she looked up from the book. "HOW CAN I KNOW THE SECRETS OF THE ARCHIVE, IF I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A SINGLE WORD OF IT!?" She pointed to her ninja's who bowed in response. "BRING ME SOMEONE WHO CAN!" A few shadowkahn disappeared as they left to carry out her orders, revealing Ben still being held by the ninjas who abducted him.

"Why are you doing this Jade?" asked Ben. Jade chuckled as she floated near him. "This isn't like you." Jade, still in the air, bowed till her face was at eye level with the boy.

"I SIMPLY WANT TO FREE THE SHADOWKAHN FROM THE BEINGS THAT CONTROL THEM. THAT INCLUDES THE ONE WHO MADE THEM. I'M ONLY THINKING OF THE GOOD OF MY PEOPLE." Ben struggled a bit as he tried to escape the grasp of his captors.

"But does it have to include turning against those you love and using dark magic?"

"I WILL DO WHAT IS REQUIRED." Ben looked around for a bit.

"Then why even bring me?" That's when she chuckled and rubbed his cheek.

"THERE ARE TWO THINGS EVERY GOOD QUEEN NEEDS. A PALACE, AND A KING." She flew back to her chair and rubbed her finger across the archive. "IF I CAN UNDERSTAND THE WORDS OF THE ARCHIVE, I CAN FIND A SPELL THAT WILL INSTANTLY TURN YOU INTO ONE OF US. THEN YOU WILL STAND BY MY SIDE, AS WE WATCH OVER OUR KINGDOM OF SHADOWS."

"That stupid tattoo is messing with your mind Jade. I thought Ghostfreak Lite would have pulled you out by now, unless he's the one responsible for..." Jade suddenly turned to him, her irises glowing violet.

"LEAVE G OUT OF THIS! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH HIM!?" Jade didn't wait for an answer as she sat back down in her chair. The mention of the good ghost caused her to look down at her reflective bracelet, the only thing she still wore. A thought suddenly ran through her mind.

'It has been days since I've even heard from him.' thought Jade in a normal voice. This was going on pretty long to be the silent treatment. Did something happen when she applied the tattoo. She gasped. 'Did I accidentally...'

She shook her head as her eyes returned to full red.

'THAT SLIMEY BAG OF ECTOPLASM DESERVED IT IF THAT'S THE CASE!' thought Jade in the echoed voice. Jade shook her head again, when she remembered something. This was the exact same feeling as when she had to wrestle control from G. Something was very wrong. She tried to think of something, then it hit her.

"GUARD ME WHILE I MEDITATE! NO ONE, NOT EVEN THE ONE I REQUESTED, IS TO DISTURB ME!" The ninjas bowed as they began to stand guard. Jade quickly sat down as she tried to reach her mindscape. When she arrived, she was in for a shock.

Her mind had twisted into a black citadel with a red sky above it. All her favorite places to go were either turned into some kind of sick twisted piece of art, or it was utterly destroyed. She flew deeper into the citadel, trying to find out what the heck was going on. She stopped to look in a mirror. She shouted as she saw just what the others were talking about.

"That's me?" asked Jade. Now she really felt bad. She thought for a moment, then her mindscape rippled. She looked down at herself, taking note that she was back to normal. She screamed as her outer look remained, but stared at her with a smirk.

"IT'S MORE LIKE MY LOOK, BUT ON YOUR BODY." answered the shadow Jade in a deeper voice as she grabbed the original. She pulled her through a mirror, and she ended up in what seemed to be a huge observatory. "WELCOME JADE, TO MY INNER TEMPLE." The shadows swirled around her, and in her place stood a much older woman in the same attire as the shadow Jade. "I AM KAGENOHAHA, THE TRUE QUEEN OF THE SHADOWKAHN AND THE NEW YOU."

Jade growled as she entered a fighting stance.

"Why are you doing all this?" The woman chuckled.

"WE ALREADY TOLD OUR FUTURE KING. THE SHADOWKAHN HAVE BEEN SERVANTS FOR TOO LONG. WE MUST FREE THEM, BUT IN ORDER TO DO SO, WE MUST BREAK OUR TIES TO THE ONES WHO ORIGINALLY COMMANDED US. BY THE WAY, I QUITE LIKE THE NAMES KENNY AND KATIE. YOU'RE GOOD AT NAMING CHILDREN."

Jade's cheeks turned red at the mention of those names.

"Don't get off topic! Where's G!?"

"G? OH! YOU MEAN THE SLIME BALL!" Jade growled at Kagenohaha. "HE'S FACING A FIVE THOUSAND GENERATION TIME OUT FOR GETTING IN THE WAY OF OUR DESTINY."

Jade suddenly engulfed her hand in violet flames.

"I'm gonna give you one chance to stop before I open a can of the Ancient Art of Buttwhoop on you!" The shadow woman sighed as she pulled out two black swords.

"I HOPED YOU'D UNDERSTAND THAT THE SACRIFICES ARE NESCESARY, BUT IT IS ALWAYS BEST IF THE OLD DIED OFF TO MAKE WAY FOR THE NEW." The shadow queen jumped at her, only for a huge pillar of fire to stand in her way. Suddenly, Jade came soaring through the flames in a flying kick that connected with the queen's face. The evil woman was sent flying out the citadel.

She crashed into the destroyed zoo. She sat up from the crater to see Jade sending a blast of fire at her. She quickly dodged as the fire ignited the crater. She suddenly threw a multitude of black kunai, but Jade went intangible and flew straight through them. They exchanged blows for a bit longer, then Kagenohaha knocked Jade into a tree.

"YOU ARE INDEED A STRONG HOST, BUT I ONLY NEED ONE SOUL TO KEEP ME ALIVE." She swung her sword, only to see the blade was missing. She dropped the weapon in surprise. "WHAT!? IMPOSSIBLE!"

She soon felt something tap on her shoulder. She turned to face a skull covered in dark purple flames.

"I AM IN THE SAME POSITION DEMON." said the being in a familiar raspy voice as he backhanded her into a wall. It was Ghostfreak Lite. His body seemed to resemble that of the original, but his head was obviously right side up and on fire. He held his arm out, blocking the woman from Jade. "NO HARM WILL COME TO THE GIRL."

"HOW DID YOU ESCAPE YOUR PRISON!?" Suddenly, the bird he was taking care of landed on his outstretched arm.

"I HAVE IGNIS TO THANK FOR THAT." The bird spread its wings, and it burst into flames. "PHEONIX BEATS DEMON CAGE." Jade stared in awe at the beautiful creature. G suddenly whistled, and Ignis charged at Kagenohaha.

She screamed as the bird clawed at her face. She batted it away, only to be met by the claws of Ghostfreak Lite. The two duked it out, unaware that outside, the shadowkahn had returned with the one man who could understand the texts of the book. Hex smirked as he looked around the building. He noticed the children, and his smirk only increased.

It died down when the ninjas wouldn't let him go any further. Shendu took control in fury.

"What is the meaning of this!?" asked Shendu. Hex took control to fix the situation.

"It is obvious that they are protecting their queen while she meditates." Hex took a closer look at Jade, then noticed that she seemed to be in a half state. One half of her was the shadow queen form, while the other was the appearance she took when she used her fire powers. "Extraordinary. It's a shame we must cut this short."

He suddenly threw some stones on the ground. The stones turned into an army of his golems. He pointed to the archive. "Retrieve the book and the girl. Destroy all that stand in your way."

One of the golems roared as the ninjas readied their weapons. An all out battle suddenly ensued as the two forces clashed. Ben watched as the ninjas evenly matched the golems. He really wished he had that... He suddenly remembered something as he stared at the Omnitrix.

"Omnitrix." whispered Ben. "Scan lifeform." The Omnitrix, recognizing Ben's voice, began to scan one of the shadowkahn that held him hostage.

"DNA sample acquired." sounded the Omnitrix. "Designate species name."

"Shadowkahn."

"Understood. Shadowkahn added to database." Ben smirked as he hit the watch against the wall behind them. In a flash, Ben was replaced by a shadowkahn with green eyes. The symbol of the Omnitrix lay on his belt.

He made a few shuriken appear in his hand, and launched them at the heads of his captors, making them poof away. He looked down at his hands as he chuckled in a silent voice.

"Why didn't I think of this before?" asked the shadowkahn form. He looked over at Jade, but then reverted his attention to the fighting armies. Hex was just walking through as the two sides continued to attack. "First things first." He traveled through the shadows and kicked Hex in the back.

"You will know your place soon enough minion." said Hex as he shot a magic blast at Ben. He hopped over the attack and kicked him again.

"The shadows aren't your friends today. You just have a bad reputation of losing allies Hexdu." Hex growled as he recognized the Omnitrix.

"Tennyson!" Hex began to release a volley of attacks on Ben, and the ninja alien just dodged every single one. One of the ninjas was approaching Jade. He pulled out Uncle's potion, only for two shadowkahn to grab him from behind. A third removed the mask, revealing the ninja to be Jackie.

"Uh..." sounded Jackie. "I wanted to join the club." Before they could inflict damage on him, three magic bolts hit them. Jackie turned to see Gwen in a superhero costume. "Gwen, but I thought..."

"Talk later." said Gwen as she ran into the nearby battle. Jackie ran as he tried to reach Jade. Hex shot another blast at Ben, who dodged, but then he was hit with another attack. "Looks like you're unhappy about this whole thing."

The ninja turned to Gwen and gestured to the Omnitrix.

"Friendly!" shouted Ben. Gwen chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"My bad." Both suddenly jumped as they avoided a sudden attack from Hex. Jackie screamed as the attacks hit the potion. He looked over at the group with anger in his eyes.

"Our bad." said both Ben and Gwen in unison. Back in Jade's mindscape, Jade and Ghostfreak Lite were double teaming Kagenohaha. The shadow queen ducked under a fireball from Jade, but got caught in a slash from the good ghost. Ignis suddenly swooped down and knocked her back to the observatory. Kagenohaha rubbed her head as a screen came from the telescope.

A small one of Hex's golems grabbed the book and ran for his master.

"NO!" shouted Kagenohaha as Jade and Ghostfreak Lite stood behind her.

"End of the line shadow lady." said Jade. Both heroes found themselves wrapped in the same black metal that caged the good ghost. The shadow queen turned to them, rage lighting up her face.

"THANKS TO YOU IDIOTS THE SORCERER HAS THE ARCHIVE." pointed out Kagenohaha. "NOW I HAVE TO RETRIEVE THE BOOK. I'D LOVE TO MAKE YOU WATCH AS I DESTROY ALL THAT YOU LOVE, BUT LIKE I SAID EARLIER, I ONLY NEED ONE OF YOUR SOULS." She pulled out a black blade as she slowly approached them. Ignis was too occupied with the citadel's defenses to swoop in.

Hex smirked as his golem threw the archive to him. He opened the book, then turned to the two armies.

"Stop!" shouted Hex. Both sides stopped fighting as they turned to him. He smirked as he turned to the three heroes. "Dispose of them." The group prepared to fight as the army drew closer.

Ghostfreak Lite fought harder as the shadow queen got within arms reach. He soon found that one ability still worked. Kagenohaha raised her sword as Jackie and the others began to fight the armies. Ben transformed into Diamondhead and created a shield around them. Kagenohaha swung her blade.

Jade closed her eyes, readying for the blow. Nothing. She was confused, as she could still feel her body being squeezed by the metal. She slowly began to open her eyes. The became wide as she caught sight of something horrifying.

"G?" asked Jade. The good ghost chuckled as he stared Kagenohaha in the eye.

"HERE'S SOMETHING YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT QUEENS DEMON." said the good ghost. "ALTHOUGH THEY RISE, THEY JUST AS EASILY FALL." He suddenly puffed from existence. The link between him and Jade floated in the air. Ignis let out a sound of distraught.

"I GUESS I'M STUCK WITH YOU GIRL." said Kagenohaha heartlessly. Jade didn't even look her in the eye. "AT LEAST YOU GET YOUR KING." The shadow queen reached out for the link, when it suddenly retracted into Jade's spine. "WHAT!?"

"GET...OUT." said Jade. The metal began to melt away as Jade floated in the air. Kagenohaha laughed at her.

"IF THE ECTONURITE COULDN'T DEFEAT ME, THEN HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO..." She stopped as the room began to heat up. It became so hot that Ignis fled the citadel. She looked to Jade, who had turned to the form that she uses her fire for. Jade lifted her eyes, revealing the telltale shining violet irises.

"GET! OUT!" The world ignited into flames. There was nothing but fire for miles. Kagenohaha screamed as she was engulfed in the flames.

Outside, the shadowkahn held their heads as they began to glow. All available eyes averted to Jade. She floated in the air as she also glowed. The tattoo literally burst into flames as it disappeared from Jade's body. When she stopped glowing, Jade's outfit became a more clean white dress with a black swirl design and a hood.

The shadowkahn also seemed to change. They had become white, and their eyes had turned purple. Jade slowly turned her head to Hex. The sorcerer was in awe of the girl's transformation. She held out her hand, and ignited the archive in her signature flames.

"NNNOOOO!" shouted Shendu as he tried to pick up the ashes and put them back together. "MY ARCHIVE! THOUSANDS OF YEARS WORTH OF SPELLS, GONE!" Hex took over as he looked at the group.

"We've lost the archive, but not the war." said Hex. A portal opened bellow him as he escaped the area. Jade groaned as purple rings went in opposite directions from her center. She fell into Jackie's arms as her outfit had returned to it's previous state. Ben turned back to normal as Jackie kneeled down.

"Jade!" called the whole group at once. Jade stirred as Uncle and the others arrived.

"I have brought more of the potion just in case..." started Uncle before he gasped. All eyes fell on him. "Aaiyahh! White shadowkahn!?" Jade slowly opened her eyes. The only things she could make out at first were a bunch of blurs.

"Did anyone get the number of that bus?" asked Jade. All eyes returned to her as Jackie wrapped her in a hug. He then put her down and allowed her to try and regain her balance. She had a little trouble, however, and had to lean on Gwen for support. "What happened?"

"You went a fiery and incinerated your tattoo." answered Ben with stars in his eyes. "Then the shadowkahn glew and turned white!" Jade looked over to the white ninjas. They bowed, but it was more of a respectful bow then one you'd do for a ruler. Jackie cleared his throat as he got their attention.

"I hope you learned your lesson Jade." said Jackie. Jade chuckled.

"Like I'll ever get another tattoo after this again." said Jade. "You agree G?" She looked down at her bracelet, when she remembered what exactly happened in her mind. "Oh... Right."

"What happened Jade?" Jade sniffles as she tried to keep it together.

"The tattoo brought out this dark lady, Kagenohaha. She's the reason for my transformation and my attitude change. I confronted her in my mind, and soon G joined in. We were bound in black metal as she tried to finish one of us off, since she needed one of us to exist. I was gonna be history when..."

She didn't say anymore as she grabbed onto someone for comfort. She didn't care if it was Ben. Jackie kept his eyes closed as Jade sobbed. Ben awkwardly rubbed her head, not used to this kind of moment. That's when Jade realized what she had just done, and backed off.

"I'm sorry for your loss." said Jackie. He received a smack on the head.

"Spirits cannot die from weapons!" shouted Uncle.

"What do you mean Uncle." The elder Chan turned to Jade. Dojo slithered up to her.

"Was the meeting point of the link still intact?" asked the dragon. Jade nodded in response. "Then your ghost friend is still very much alive. Certain spirits have only one thing that can kill them. If something other than that got them, they'll just scatter to the winds and reform later, but in his case he's just scattered throughout your noggin."

"Really?" asked Jade. The dragon nodded in response. Jade wiped her tears. She then returned her gaze to the white ninjas. "So what's up with them?"

Uncle hummed as he held his chin.

"They must've been purified by the flames." answered Uncle. "I must do research." Jackie rubbed Jade's head.

"And we must release Section 13." Jade chuckled in embarrassment. Later that night, Jade was sitting on her bed as Jackie checked her vitals. "Hold still while I take your temperature." Jade groaned at her uncle.

"For the last time, I'm fine Jackie." said Jade.

"I only do this because I worry for you." Jade smiled as he finished up. He walked over to the door, then turned back to face her. "I know tomorrow's Saturday, but I don't want you staying up late trying to find pieces of him." Jade waved him off.

"I'm just gonna take care of a responsibility he left behind. Night Jackie." Without hesitation, Jade got in a meditative pose. Jackie smiled and shut the door. In Jade's mind, we find that things had taken yet another drastic change.

The whole place was a forest with the exception of a field. Said field was filled with flowers made from her violet fire. The sky was also the same color as the zoo used to have above it. She turned her attention to a huge temple. It was a replica of one of the ancient temples she visited with Jackie.

She entered the building, and made her way to Ignis, who was standing on a perch. Jade grabbed a special bag, and pulled out some seed. Ignis turned his head away in sadness. "I know bud. I miss him too, but he's coming back, and I'm pretty sure he won't be happy if you're as thin as a hummingbird."

Ignis chirped, then began to eat out of Jade's hand. Jade watch him eat, then thought of something. "Let's finish his sentence. Queens rise and fall, but friends never truly fall." She looked out to the fake sunset, unaware that, in the field, one of the flowers ignited in a clear purple flame.

 **Yep. I just did that. I won't lie when I say that this was kind of a mini redemption arc for the ghost alien. Also, Jade actually gets to keep some shadowkahn. Stay tuned for more information on that one.**

 **Some interesting trivia, the Queen of the Shadowkahn's name is just the Japanese translation for "Mother of Shadows" smushed into one name. Also, although Ben never named the new form, the shadowkahn transformation will be known as Shadewalker. And yeah, Jade's abilities are similar to that of a halfa, but instead she's part ectonurite, so there will be some differences.**

 **What do you think of this chapter? Did you like the changes made? Let me know in a review down below. Catch ya later.**


	14. 13: Silver Wolf Under the Darkening Moon

**Hey Guys! I hope you're ready for another chapter, cause I am. I just learned something about what happened in Alien Force. The only reason the Omnitrix changed like that was because Ben removed it in between Alien Force and the original series. If he had never taken it off, then it would've slowly adjusted to fit his wrist as he got older. With that knowledge in mind, I have decided to make the first ten aliens of Alien Force viable candidates for Warden mode. It's really helped me bring the story together. Anywho, time to answer some reviews.**

 **Mr.B:(1) You're welcome. I already planned to take my time to see if I can come up with a way to make it work.**

 **(2) More on that first one in the future. As for the second one, no. It's the same deal as with Nanomech. The form is part human, so he has full control over himself.**

 **(3) That will be answered right now.**

 **(4) He's at large, though not on Earth.**

 **(5) Can't be giving that away. You'll have to wait just like everyone else.**

 **As for your second review, I partially agree with your list of most dangerous shadowkahn, but I place some above others.**

 **Aztec 13: Glad you liked the chapter. What Uncle and Dojo said is true, if the clear purple flame is any indication. I can honestly say that she won't be making an appearance, but she will be mentioned.**

 **Atom king: That's fine man. Things happen. All this will definitely affect that arc.**

 **As for your second review, it's an interesting concept. I'll think on it, but it might be a while before I decide.**

 **Guest-Questioner: I planned for them to be hugely involved, since it'll make fighting Hex's golems much easier, and there's also the Oni Masks in season 4. I guess it would be neat for section 13 to get some training, but I have plans for them that will be expanded upon at a later time.**

 **As for the image, it's actually one I've seen before. It's a great image. Like I said last time, I'm not going to tell you how to see the more detailed aspects of them. As for that last one, you have to remember that Shendu didn't make the shadowkahn. He drew the power to control them from the Oni mask in his collection. I'll think on it, however, because it's a neat concept. Not in this season though.**

 **Guest: The talismans will come in really soon. What do you mean the other half of her chi? The only one who got split was Ghostfreak. They made sure of that by using the sheep talisman.**

 **CrazyCatVX: This has to be one of, if not the nicest review I've received to date. I don't plan on stopping any time soon.**

 **With all that out of the way, let's get on with the chapter. I don't own Ben 10 or Jackie Chan Adventures.**

 _Hex's Lair, Unknown Location_

Shendu screamed as he threw a chair across the room. He had made multiple attempts to call the shadowkahn, but to no avail. He had Hex go through the mindscape to check his magic wall. He gave him the description of a mark that looked like a face, but not the one that was on Jade's leg. When Hex arrived, however, the only faces he saw were the ones on the places where the talisman powers should be.

We find ourselves here now as Shendu's throwing a tantrum.

"The girl has stolen my ability to summon the shadowkahn!" shouted Shendu. "I must return to my palace and reclaim the power." Hex suddenly took over before the dragon could take another step forward. He looked into a mirror.

"Need I remind you that the curse your siblings placed on you will cause severe pain to both of us if you return there?" asked Hex. "We've already tried several times. The best we can do is release the rest of your siblings, then consult with them." Shendu's transparent head floated in the reflection as he growled. They made their way to where the Dark Hand group were resting.

"Any progress?" asked Shendu. Ratso continued to fiddle with the relic, then looked at the dragon possessed sorcerer.

"I think I've almost got it." said Ratso. Hex looked around the room as the rest of the group practiced their magic. He sighed at a thought. Even with their magic, they are unable to defeat Chan and Tennyson. He came up with an idea, when Ratso caught their attention.

The Panku Box floated into the air as it shifted its parts for a bit. It then made one of its parts slide up, revealing the green core. It sent out a trail of green light, making a drawing of earth from space hover in the air. Shendu smiled as Valmont took a picture of the map. Hak Fuu walked up to it, then ran his finger along the map.

"It says to find the portal, we must travel north." said Hak Fuu. He continued to run his finger across the map. "Very north." Ratso shivered. "Very, very north."

His finger finally stopped on the indicator. Chow rubbed his temples.

"Someone check the warranty on the box." complained Chow. "It says we should be halfway to the moon." Shendu then got in Chow's face.

"Where else do you expect the portal of Tso Lan, the moon demon, to reside!?" shouted Shendu. Hex took over, backed up, and took a deep breath.

"Mighty Shendu, it was a simple mistake." said Hex. "Anyone this day and age would believe that space travel was impossible back in your day." Shendu growled as he took back control.

"Well, looks like we can't get there." said Finn. Chow nervously smiled.

"Y-yeah." agreed Chow. "It's not like Valmont has a flying saucer. Plus those Plumber guys look like no pushovers when it comes to their tech."

"We'd have to head over to Cape Whatchamacallit in Florida and hijack a rocket if..." started Ratso, before his two companions elbowed him.

"Excellent." said Shendu. "We leave immediately." Hex suddenly took over, however, and looked around.

"Not exactly mighty dragon." argued Hex. "We will only need four companions on this trip." The Enforcers perked up, then tried to vie for their release. "The one who doesn't go with us will seek out a new Shen Gong Wu with Zombozo." Zombozo smirked from his spot in the corner.

"Not it!" shouted all except Valmont.

"It's more acceptable to believe that he chose someone to stay behind idiots." growled Valmont. Hex then put a hand on his shoulder.

"Actually Valmont, I'm afraid they have said their peace." said Hex. Shendu smiled on the inside.

"But Hex I..." Both Hex and Shendu took control.

"ARE YOU DEFYING MY ORDERS VALMONT?" asked the dark union at the same time. Valmont then gulped in fear.

"N-no sir." Hex regained control.

"Good, then prepare to leave." Valmont quickly sped walked to his quarters. "As for you, Ratso, Finn, and Chow, you will be receiving a sort of promotion." All three suddenly perked up.

"A promotion sir?" asked Finn with a smile on his face.

"I believe you've earned it for your loyalty."

 _Section 13, San Francisco_

Everything was going peacefully. The agents were either filling out paperwork or getting ready for missions, Kepler was making a breakthrough in the lab, and there was no report of Hex or the Dark Hand. Seems like nothing could ruin it, right? Suddenly, an explosion went off in Jade's room. Jackie arrived with a worried look, but it turned to a smile when he found Jade with a model volcano.

"Jade." said Jackie. Jade looked over to Jackie, ash staining her face.

"Maybe a working volcano exhibit is too advanced for me." said Jade. Thankfully, a white shadowkahn appeared with a wet paper towel. Jade took it as she wiped her face. "Thanks." The ninja nodded as he returned to the shadows.

"Jackie?" asked Captain Black as he came to the room. He stopped for a moment as he saw Jade with the volcano, some ash still on her face.

"Science project." Captain Black said nothing as he and Jackie exited the room.

"Hex and his goons have been spotted in Florida, near the Kennedy Space Center." Jackie nodded with a smile.

"I'm on it Captain." Jackie turned to find Jade standing behind him.

"You going on a mission Jackie?" asked Jade.

"No. It's a conference on feng shui…"

"In Minnesota." added Captain Black. Jackie bent down to meet her at eyelevel.

"Want to come?" Jade gave him an awkward smile.

"Gee, that sounds neat Jackie, but you know I have that science project to cook up." said Jade. She was about to run to her room, when a thought crossed her mind. "Hey, if they don't use their powers, can Gwen and Ben come over to give me a hand?" Jackie smirked.

"Of course Jade, as long as you don't have them do all the work." Jade smirked in return.

"What do you take me for? Some laze?" Jade ran into her room. Both her and Jackie pumped their fists in success.

 _Kennedy Space Center, Florida_

Hex and his men were sneaking around as they located the rocket. There were a bunch of news reporters and scientists waiting for the inevitable launch of said rocket. Hex smirked at the sight. He glanced back at his men. They definitely weren't excited.

"Look alive men." said Hex. "With your promotion, this should be a cake walk." Hak Fuu crossed his arms in jealousy.

"I am more deserving of a promotion then these clowns." said Hak Fuu.

"Who just recently learned to control his magic and only succeeded in one mission?" The Enforcers snickered at the burn. Chow suddenly made an ice cube in his hand, showing off a new ability.

"Here's some ice for that burn." said Chow. Hak Fuu grabbed his hand and attempted to crush it.

"Enough!" shouted Shendu as he took control of Hex. Hak Fuu released Chow at the voice of the dragon. "It's time to board the vehicle." The group groaned as they followed their master. Meanwhile, on a nearby roof, Jackie had just spotted them.

"I don't see Valmont, or a demon portal." said Jackie. He focused on the Panku Box in Ratso's hands. "Let's keep it that way." Jackie suddenly hopped down from the roof as he began to follow the villains.

 _Section 13, San Francisco_

Jade looked through a science book as she waited for Ben and Gwen to show up. It was taking them a good while to arrive. She blamed it on hero work or some other business. She continued forward as she tried to find a new project. Emphasis on try.

"Rocks and minerals." listed Jade. "Dullsville. Photosynthesis. Double Dullsville. Ugh... maybe I can find some inspiration on the science channel."

Jade turned on the TV and found the channel she was looking for. It was a very interesting program. A reporter went on about the launch of an experimental rocket that was supposed to dock with that space shuttle her father drew a design for. There were a lot of people. There were people in lab coats, civilians, cops, Hex and his cronies, a dude with a neat hat...

Wait? She looked at the screen more closely as Hex and the Enforcers walked by. She gasped, then she noticed Jackie sneaking behind them. he stopped when he noticed a camera pointed at him. He chuckled as he waved at the camera.

 _"Hello."_ said Jackie. Jade stood up, a look of betrayal on her face.

"Minnesota huh?" asked Jade as she ran for the door. That was probably why Ben and Gwen hadn't shown up yet. Jackie tricked her so she wouldn't come. She should've been the one to call them. Many more thoughts similar to that occurred, until she saw Gwen and a hyperactive XLR8 standing before her.

XLR8 suddenly began talking too fast for Jade to hear. It was obviously becoming a headache. She motioned to Gwen, who groaned. She hit the Omnitrix, returning the boy to normal. She sighed as Ben caught his breath.

"XLR8 plus rabbit talisman equals awesome!" shouted Ben. Gwen rubbed her temples.

"More like hyperactive dweeb." argued Gwen. Jade looked between the two.

"Guess Jackie didn't tell you about the mission did he?" asked Jade. Ben smirked at her.

"Nope." answered Ben. "Grandpa Max did. A Plumber ship is waiting for us back at base." Jade huffed as she looked away.

"Have fun I guess." Ben frowned and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Did I say me and Gwen? Besides, it wouldn't be a team without you." Jade blushed at this statement, then rushed to get ready. Gwen punched him in the arm.

"Nice move Casanova." complemented Gwen. Ben rubbed his arm and snickered. "You gonna make a move at some point."

"Not gonna tease me?" Gwen shrugged.

"It got boring when it stopped affecting you." Ben just shook his head.

"Gotta wait for the right time. She might get thrown off if I go too fast." Gwen looked down at a communicator she kept on her. The face of Rook Blanco appeared on the screen.

"Gwen Tennyson, Ben Tennyson." said Rook. "The ship is ready. I trust this person you're bringing along must be important, so I will hold off all suspicions as long as I can." Ben looked at the screen.

"Thanks buddy. Knew I could count on you." Rook was happy to hear those words.

 _Kennedy Space Center, Florida_

Hex and the Enforcers made their way towards the rocket. They had stolen red space suits for the purpose of boarding the shuttle. They seemed to move in slow motion. Hex reached the end of the corridor, but turned to see his men were moving slowly. Shendu took over, then they moved faster to avoid his wrath.

"Get in." ordered Shendu. The group let out sounds of hesitance as they entered the rocket. Jackie showed up just in time to see them close the door. The path suddenly began to retract as the rocket prepared for take off. He took a leap, but he began to slide down the rocket.

He screamed as he inched closer to the ground. Thankfully, he found a built in hole to grab on to. The count down reached zero as he made his way inside. The rocket took off for the sky. Jackie made his way to a ladder, and tried to call Captain Black as he climbed it.

 _"Black here."_ greeted Captain Black from the other end of the line.

"Call Uncle and tell him I have a hunch that the next portal is of the moon demon!" shouted Jackie. He noticed that the sections of the rocket were about to break away. "Talk later!" Jackie put the phone away as he began to climb faster. He almost missed the next section, but he literally leaped for the ladder.

He continued to climb, trying to reach the next section. It became very clear, however, that normal climbing wasn't going to get him there in time. He began some nifty parkour tricks as he made his way to the next section. He reached the next section, but it was another close call. He held on to the ladder as the ship rose higher and higher.

Inside the ship, Hex and the Enforcers regained their bearings. Shendu smirked.

"We have begun the journey." said Shendu. Hex took over and stared out the window. He found it beautiful, but then he gulped.

"I would very much like to take control of the ship and get this done as soon as possible." said Hex as he made his way towards the control center. He entered the room, and noticed a man at the helm. He smirked as he summoned a few golems. "I'm afraid this ship has a new captain friend." The man turned his head, only for him to actually be a monkey.

Hex let out a gasp in surprise. When the rest of them saw him, they actually screamed. Except for Ratso, who found the monkey cute. Back with Jackie, it quickly became clear to him that he'd lose oxygen if he stayed out there. He quickly opened the door and entered the rocket.

He gasped as he reached for air. He looked around the ship, then began searching for the enemies. He quickly moved from crate to crate. He stopped for a moment, when a shadow crept up behind him. A tendril suddenly touched his shoulder, causing him to scream.

He turned to see some sort of plant based creature. It had a Venus's Fly Trap around his head, and other than its torso and arms, the rest of its body was tentacles. It had black oval shaped buds growing off it. He waited for the worst, when it began to laugh. Jackie didn't need to see the symbol to know what was going on.

"Ben!" scolded Jackie. The plant alien rubbed his eye as he stopped laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" shouted the alien. He suddenly felt a smack to the head as Gwen stood on a blue platform.

"Gwen! Are there any other children I should know about!?" Jade popped out from behind Gwen and Rook walked over to greet him.

"My apologies, but we don't really have time to dawdle." said Rook. Jackie made multiple noises of confusion, but then sighed in defeat. Back with the villains, Finn decided to take a closer look at the controls. He noticed a blinking button, then let out a sigh of relief. He turned to his companions and pointed at the button.

"Relax boys." said Finn. "The monkey's flying with training wheels." Hex rolled his eyes.

"Like that makes it any better." argued Hex. They soon found themselves on approach to the station. Jade pointed to the rings of the station.

"The rings rotate to create artificial gravity, right?" asked Jade. Rook looked to her and nodded.

"Indeed, but if they instead worked on creating a pressure field, then normal Earth science would begin to move forward at a much faster rate." answered Rook. Jade smiled and turned back to the space station.

"I am so getting an A on my science project." The ship approached the station, then docked with the entrance hatch. Hex and his goons walked into the station. The monkey suddenly rushed passed them as he made his way into the corridor. Hex looked back at his men.

"Secure the station. Anyone on board is to be sent out via escape pod. Anything of value is free game." The Enforcers looked to each other and smiled.

"No prob Hexman." said Finn. "We're probably the only ones here." Jackie and Jade eavesdropped on them as they put on their space suits. Jade looked over to see Rook slide on a smaller version of the Plumber armor, and Gwen basically did the same.

She then looked to Ben, who fiddled with the Omnitrix.

"Trying to find an alien to transform into?" asked Jade. Ben shook his head as he clicked a button.

"Just watch." said Ben as he stood with arms spread out. The Omnitrix suddenly made a suit form over his body. It was a black and white suit with a fish bowl style dome around Ben's head. Jade held back a snicker as Ben stood normally. He knocked on the dome a few times.

"Nice look Captain Nemo." commented Gwen. Ben turned to her with a smirk.

"This stuff is made out of Diamondhead material. It'll take a lot of force to break through this." Jade nodded her head in understanding as she moved on ahead. Back with Hex, he had entered a surveillance room to find the monkey sitting in a chair. He looked down at the control panel as he noticed a certain button.

"It would be best to ensure prying eyes don't see too much." said Hex as he pressed the button. Back on Earth, the science group monitoring the mission noticed the cameras go off.

"Surveillance Systems are down?" asked the lead scientist. "How?" He thought about that question for a bit. He looked away in spite. "The monkey."

"Technically he's an ape sir." corrected one of the scientists. Back on the ship, The Enforcers stood by Hex as he pointed to the screen. Hex took control for this explanation.

"All we have to do is wait for the station to get into position." said Shendu. "Once it reaches this point, we'll use the Panku Box to release Tso Lan." Chow held on to said relic as the ape reached out to grab it. He pulled his hands away, not noticing the shadow behind him. Two blue hands wrapped around his mouth and pulled him into the shadows.

"Can I hold the box for a minute Chow?" asked Ratso. No response. "Chow?" All eyes turned to see the monkey wearing Chow's glasses. "Am I the only one who finds that adorable in spite of the situation?"

Chow was wrapped up in metal bars as Jade opened the a jettison hatch. Jackie quickly threw the relic into the room. As Jade shut the door, the sound of bending metal caught their attention. The group turned to see Ratso pull the metal off of Chow. Hex stood in front of the group as his left eye turned red.

"Chan!" shouted the dark union. "Tennyson!" Fourarms gasped as something caught his attention.

"The two of them are in the same boat as you and Ghostfreak!" shouted Fourarms to Jade.

"Not now Ben!" argued Jade. Finn groaned at the occurrence.

"Everyone's an astronaut these days." said Finn. Shendu took full control as he stared down his foe.

"Where is the Panku Box!?" asked Shendu in fury. Jade smirked as she pressed a button. The group looked to the villains, smirks and smiles present. They looked outside to see the relic floating off into space. "Hak Fuu! Retrieve it"

Hak Fuu nodded as he ran to get ready.

"Good luck Hak." Shendu pointed to the three remaining men.

"The rest of you get Chan." Ratso and Chow took off after Jackie. watched as Jackie ran past her.

"Jackie!" shouted Jade as she held up the rabbit talisman.

"You use it!" shouted Jackie. Jade heard roaring as Hex's golems came at her. She looked deep and called forth some of her white shadowkahn. This made Shendu enraged. He ran at her while the ninjas took on the rock monsters.

Jade used the rabbit talisman to speed past him and Finn. Finn was about to chase after her, when Ripjaws stood in his way. Finn smirked as lightning swirled around his fingers. He grabbed the fish alien, causing him to scream in pain. Ripjaws quickly tapped at the Omnitrix, and he disappeared.

"Go after the girl!" ordered Hex. "Tennyson is mine." Meanwhile, with Jackie, he was still running from Chow and Ratso. Ratso heated up the metal that once wrapped his friend and turned it into a hot ball of molten metal. The two rounded the corner, only to find that Jackie disappeared.

Ratso sounded his disappointment as he cooled the ball down. The two moved on, unaware that Jackie was waiting above them. Hak Fu, wearing a rocket pack, made his way for the Panku Box.

"THE EAGLE HAS LANDED!" shouted Hak Fuu. Jackie was about to take off after him, when a familiar small frame flew past the window. Hak Fuu was about to grab the box, when Rook walked over his back. He was about to retrieve it himself, when Hak Fuu pulled on his tail. "TIGER PROWLES... through... pudding?"

Hak Fuu found his movements were not only slowed, they were restricted. Rook easily dodged the attack thrown at him. Hak Fuu tried several more. "TURTLE FIST! SLOTH KICK!"

Rook smirked as he pulled out what looked to be a gun. He a green goo at the fighter, and the man tried to pull it off. He sniffed, then tried to cover his nose.

"What is that stench!?" Rook smirked as he looked at the weapon.

"I believe Ben calls the form Stinkfly." Back inside, Jade stopped to look back. She had lost Finn, but a shadow suddenly overcame her. She turned to see Ratso walking towards her. She tried to run away, but she tripped on the hand of her suit, and dropped the talisman down a vent.

She looked behind her to see Ratso reaching for her. She closed her eyes as she tried to access her powers. Two violet rings suddenly hovered across her body. She was once again in the white dress from when she purified the shadowkahn. She aimed her hands at Ratso, sending him off in a blast of fire.

He ran around as he tried to put out the fire. Jade opened her eyes. The hood was over her head, so she could only see from her left eye. She looked down at her outfit. She smirked as she floated in the air.

"I could be a super hero with this." said Jade. She thought for a bit. "I'll have to think of a hero name later." Jade went intangible as she flew through a wall. She watched as Gwen took on Finn.

Gwen sent a magic blast at Finn, but he blocked it with his lightning. He tried to use his wind powers to throw her into the wall, but nothing was happening. He tried several times, but the same result. Jade giggled as Gwen got closer. Finn growled as he looked down at his hands.

"Why won't my wind magic work!?" shouted Finn. Gwen just stood beside him and tsked.

"Looks like your magic relies on there being an actual breeze." said Gwen. She charged a magic blast, but instead of throwing it, she used it to power up a spinning uppercut. Jade cheered as the man flew backwards. Gwen was a little surprised but she suddenly got a funny idea. "Think I can do it?"

Jade just frowned.

"If it doesn't work on Ben, it won't work on me." responded Jade. Gwen snapped her fingers in defeat. Back outside, Rook and Hak Fuu continued to do battle. The only things helping Rook were the advances in his armor, the effect of zero gravity, and the fact that Hak Fuu looked sick from the smell of the mucus. They continued to fight, until the ape flew past them with the same rig as Hak Fuu.

He grabbed the box and flew back to the station.

"Flying monkey steals magic box!" comprehended Hak Fuu before he started to gag. He kicked Rook towards the panels of the station as he took off after the ape. Rook was able to stop himself before he crashed into the panels.

"That is an ape. Not a monkey." said Rook as he took off to catch up to them. He flew after him. As Hak Fuu returned to the shuttle, he looked to the side to see Jackie ready to attack.

He weakly entered a stance.

"Black tiger *GAG* needs a restroom!" He runs over to a bathroom. You definitely didn't want to go in there. Rook stood beside Jackie and shook his head. Both of them just walked off to pity the sick fighter.

Ben quickly moved through the ship as Greymatter. He was gathering spare parts to put something together. It became so much easier when he strapped the rabbit talisman to his back. For some reason, anytime he used a talisman along with the Omnitrix, there was some sort of side effect like increased adrenalin. He grabbed a spare computer chip, when the smallest of Hex's golems caught sight of him.

"I would love to stick around, but I have places to be and things to build." said Greymatter as he sped off. The golem stared for a few moments, then took off after the little gray alien. He quickly squeezed into a secret spot. He was in a lone room as he approached a small rocket. He placed the chip in a socket, then began to type into a computer.

"This should be ready soon." He heard banging as more golems began to break down the door. He finished programming, then clicked a button. The rocket compacted into a small cube.

He hopped into the vents. He didn't get far, however, since the Omnitrix timed out. He was thankful that the vent quickly took him to a far away corridor. He picked up the rabbit talisman and began to search for the others. That's when he ran into Hex, who wasn't at all pleased.

"You've become very strategic young Tennyson." said Hex. "I'm rather impressed how you've refrained from fighting to formulate a plan. Honestly, it's encouraging to know that my opponent is getting to a level where I can actually respect them. Though sadly, you're not entirely there yet." Ben smirked, but in reality he was trying to come up with a way to stall so the Omnitrix could recharge.

'If he decides to attack I'm toast.' thought Ben. They stayed the same way, eyes locked. Hex whispered a chant as he powered up an attack. The golems came closer and closer to reaching him. They were all interrupted by a door opening.

The ape walked in the room and celebrated. He had just recovered the Panku Box, an object that peeked his interests. Hex looked to his golems, who ran at the poor creature. Before they could nab him, however, the box began to glow. It shot a beam at a nearby door.

A key the matching the top of the relic came into existence. The box suddenly flew towards the key hole. It clicked into place, and the portal began to open. This was one of those pick your battles moments, so Ben hid in a nearby room while Hex wasn't looking. The Enforcers, including a sickly Hak Fuu, arrived to see a being float out of the portal.

He was humanoid, but he had an insect like appearance, if his second pair of arms and pincers had anything to say about it. He had a long ponytail and the usual red eyes. While his skin was light grey, the front of his face was a darker grey. He wore a red and purple set of Chinese nobleman robes. His long, thin tongue looked like it always stuck out.

The group walked up to the demon, and Shendu pointed behind the demon.

"Get the box!" ordered Shendu. Chow nodded and ran for the box. Shendu looked to his brother with a dastardly smirk. "Welcome back to the mortal realm Tso Lan."

"ENOUGH FLATTERY SHENDU." said the moon demon. "I AM ONLY INTERESTED IN SEIZING THE MOON'S GRAVITY. THEN I'LL PULL THE BALL FROM ITS ORBIT." Hex took over with a shocked look on his face.

"That would decimate the Earth!" shouted Hex. His men looked at him in surprise.

"IT IS THE ONLY WAY TO MAKE THE PLANET TO MY LIKING." The Enforcers looked to Hex as Shendu regained control.

"He's gonna mess up the Earth, and you had us let him out!?" shouted Finn.

"Be happy that you are up here." said Shendu. Ben definitely wasn't gonna let that happen. He looked to the watch. He hopped that he'd find the scanning function if Uncle didn't get there soon. The watch glew green.

He smirked as he tried to find the perfect alien. He looked through the crack to see an eye looking at him. The door was opened, revealing Tso Lan, who had seen the light. Hex walked over, his face elated by the turn of events. Tso Lan looked to him for an explanation.

"While the demon sorcerers have Jackie Cham, this child is nemesis to all who dream to make Earth their own." said Hex. "Tso Lan, meet Ben Tennyson."

"THIS IS ONE OF THE CHILDREN WHO HAVE RETURNED MY SIBLINGS TO THAT ACCURSED PRISON?" asked Tso Lan. He recognized the symbol on the Omnitrix. "AHH. SO YOU WORK WITH THE FIRST THINKER." Ben's eyes widened, but then his face went plain.

Of course Azmuth was involved in this. Tso Lan activated his power, and Ben floated in the air. He messed with the dial of the Omnitrix, but he was forcefully slammed into a wall. The core pressed in, making Ben flash. In his place was Feedback.

He looked to his enemies, then smirked.

"Are you really gonna let someone else do your dirty work Hex?" asked Feedback. "That's just sad and pathetic that you needed help to defeat me." Hex growled. The alien smirked.

"You're the last person to tell me that." said Hex.

"I guess you're right. But I wanna be the first to say that Shendu made you weak." The dragon took over in anger. He was not as forgiving.

"Know your place mortal!" shouted Shendu. He breathed fire at the alien, only for him to absorb the energy. Shendu blinked multiple times as Feedback held up his hand. "I should've seen that coming."

"Really should've." The alien blasted energy at the group. Even Tso Lan was blown back by the attack. Feedback just then realized he set the station on fire. "Whoops."

"I've got it big guy." said Jade as she flew over. She absorbed the flames, then turned to Feedback.

"My bad." Jackie and Rook arrived as Gwen held the monkey. Shendu looked over to the group then smirked.

"Time to watch the ones who stand in our way end." Tso Lan stood up. He looked to the group. Jade caught his attention in particular. Jade closed her eyes as the white shadowkahn appeared.

A few grabbed the Enforcers and Hex and threw them into a trash tube. Hak Fuu was the only one left. Rook aimed his gun at him, and the warrior fled into the tube while gaging. The ape, being closest, was funny enough the one to send the tube off. Tso Lan returned his gaze to the group.

"IT APPEARS THAT I WILL BE THE ONE TO PUT AN END TO YOU CHAN." said Tso Lan. He raised his hand to attack them, but the white shadowkahn jumped at him. The group regrouped as they tried to come up with a plan. They went off in separate directions. Rook hid behind a crate.

He noticed another shuttle docking with the station. He pulled out his weapon as he prepared to fire. The door opened, to reveal Tohru in a space suit. He lowered his weapon as the man looked around. Checking the files, Rook confirmed that he was an ally.

"I don't see anyone." said Tohru.

 _"PREPARE THE CHI SPELL!"_ shouted Uncle. _"SOCIALIZE LATER!"_ Rook decided to walk over to the big man as he made a supply check.

"Would you like some assistance Mr. Tohru?" asked Rook. Tohru looked to him in surprise. With Jackie and Jade, they were hiding in bellow the corridor as Tso Lan passed over. They sighed as he completely passed them by. They heard banging as the ape tried to get their attention.

"Stop Cosmo!" whispered Jade as she tried to get him to shut up. The moon demon returned, but stood in front of the grates.

"BEHOLD MY MASTERY OF GRAVITY." said Tso Lan as he stretched out all of his hands. The ring outside the ship stopped. Everything began to float, except for Jade. Jackie and Cosmo floated right in front of the demon. "THINGS LOOK VERY GRAVE FOR YOU."

Jade frowned, then coated her hands in fire. She shot at him, hitting his face, causing him to be sent flying backwards. He looked towards her as she floated in the air. She threw multiple more fire balls at him. She pumped her fist.

"Ghost power rules!" shouted Jade. The rings reappeared, and scanned over her. She found herself back to normal as she floated due to zero gravity. Tso Lan floated in front of her. "Heh... Boo."

Tso Lan pulled Jade close with his power.

"TO THINK I'D SEE A HALFA AND HOGOSHA IN THIS DAY AND AGE, LET ALONE TODAY." Jade looked at him in surprise. He's seen this before? "I WILL FINALLY HAVE MY VENGENCE ON YOUR KIND."

"Hey tongue guy!" shouted Ben. Tso Lan turned to see Ben and Gwen with the rocket Greymatter put together. Ben pressed a button. "We're gonna rock your word!" The rocket took off, crashing into a nearby hatch.

Jade looked out the window, but frowned. Tso Lan left them behind and continued on his way to the moon. All available eyes slanted and looked to Ben. "My bad!" They turned their attention back to the moon.

"We need Uncle's chi spell." said Jackie. Gwen looked to Jackie.

"Where are we gonna find the ingredients for a chi spell in space?" asked Gwen.

"We may be able to help with that." said Rook as he and Tohru approached them.

"Tohru!?" asked Jackie. "Where is Uncle?"

 _"Tohru!"_ shouted Uncle on que. _"Do you or do you not have nose hair of opossum?"_ Tso Lan floated above the surface of the moon as he examined the landscape.

"COULD USE A FACE LIFT." said Tso Lan as he began to take over the moon. Jade sounded her concern.

"The moon demon is starting his moon makeover!" informed Jade. Jackie turned his eyes to Tohru.

"Tohru, the spell." said Jackie. Tohru began to look into the bag.

 _"THE CHI SPELL CANNOT WORK IF THE DEMON IS OUT OF RANGE OF THE IMMORTAL SYMBOL!"_ shouted Uncle over the coms.

"How are we supposed to get the immortal symbol to the moon demon?" Ben smirked as he pulled out the rabbit talisman.

"Duh." sounded Ben. The rabbit talisman was placed in a secure spot on the space ship. Jackie started the thrusters as the talisman literally worked its magic. The rocket sped off. Tso Lan stopped his work to watch the rocket skid across the surface.

"BAD DAY! BAD DAY! BAD DAY!" The rocket suddenly came to a stop in a crater. The Plumber ship the kids used to arrive landed beside it.

"I told you this ship could get us here." said Rook as he turned to Jade and Gwen.

"And you were right." said Gwen. "Wish Ben and the others would've listened, right Jade?" Jade nodded to Gwen.

"Turns out boys and grown ups don't listen very well." responded Jade. Both girls laughed, but Rook was unamused.

"I am a boy and here." said Rook with a deadpanned look. Back with the rocket, Ben and Jackie walked on to the moon's surface. Jade soon hopped over to help, but she was stopped by Jackie.

"It is not safe Jade." said Jackie as he and Ben took off.

"So?" said Jade as she started to hop off after them. Tohru grabbed her by her suit and pulled her over. "It's never safe." Tohru held up his bag.

"I require assistance for the chi spell." said Tohru. Jade sounded her disappointment. Back with Jackie, he had just climbed up the side of a crater. He looked around as Ben caught up. He sighed.

"Where on Earth am I going to find a moon demon on the moon?" asked Jackie. He was suddenly hoisted into the air by the very demon he was looking for.

"BEHIND YOU." answered Tso Lan. He held Jackie up to his face. "YOU DARE INTERFERE IN MY MOMENT OF TRIUMPH!?" Jackie shrugged.

"It's what I do." He was suddenly thrown across the surface of the moon. He searched for the lotus pod, but couldn't find it. "Where is the lotus pod!?"

 _"You put it in your suit."_ answered Jade over the com. Jackie looked up as Tso Lan shot a dark chi blast at him. He jumped out of the way as the lotus pod floated up and rubbed against his face.

"Found it." Jackie found himself landing on the ground. Tso Lan was about to shoot another magic blast, when he was hit with Stinkfly goo. He turned to see Rook pointing his gun at him. He sniffed the air, then gaged.

"YOU DARE SOIL ME WITH SUCH PUTTRID GUNK!?" shouted Tso Lan. Rook cocked the gun.

"And if you do not surrender, I will do it again." answered Rook. Tso Lan shouted in fury as he shot a multitude of magic blasts. Rook dodged them all. The demon looked to the ground to see Ben trip over a moon rock.

"YOU SHALL NOT SEND ME BACK TO THAT PRISON BOY." He shot a magic blast towards Ben. He shielded his eyes, unable to reach the watch. There was a scream, but it wasn't Ben's. He looked up to see Rook with a hole in his helmet and a tear in his armor.

"ROOK!" shouted all of the kids. Jade reacted on instincts as she turned on her ghost powers. Not caring that she could survive in space, she rushed forward and grabbed Rook. She flew back to the Plumber ship with him. She went intangible along with Rook as she flew through the wall.

Gwen had already set up a table as Jade set him down.

"Get him help while I go help Jackie." said Jade. She turned to leave, but her powers instantly cut off. She looked down at herself and groaned. "Oh come on! I have so got to learn to keep that up longer!"

Jackie stood up as he dusted himself off.

"Tohru!" shouted Jackie. "The incantation!"

 _"AAIIYYAAHH!"_ shouted Uncle. _"THAT IS MY JOB!"_ Jackie was suddenly hoisted up by the lower arms of Tso Lan. He was brought face to face with the demon.

"UNCLE HURRY!" Uncle began to chant over the com. Tso Lan took note of this.

"AN INCANTATION?" asked Tso Lan. The lotus pod floated into view. "THE LOTUS POD. IN ORDER FOR IT TO HEX ME, YOU MUST REMOVE YOUR HELMET, WHICH YOU CANNOT DO."

"Then I guess I should air it out." Jackie kicked off of the demon and removed his oxygen hose. He pointed it to Ben, and the lotus pod shot towards him. It split into multiple petals as it flowed into the Omnitrix. Jackie reattached the hose as the Omnitrix processed the spell.

"Stimulation 976 detected. Initiating warden mode protocol." voiced the Omnitrix. Ben was covered in a flash. A white werewolf with green tattoos stood in his place. It had a black armor plate with a white lotus symbol and a matching armband that held the Omnitrix.

"HHHOOOOOWWWWWLLLITZER!" shouted the alien wolf. He looked down at himself in surprise. "Did I just shout his name? I need to get the watch checked." Tso Lan growled at the sight of the beast.

"SO HE PREPARED FOR OUR RELEASE." said Tso Lan. "NO MATTER. NOT EVEN THE FORM OF LUPUS WILL SAVE YOU OR THE MOON." Howlitzer smirked as he hunched down.

"Let's see if you think the same way when you can't hear a thing." His snout split into four toothy jaws as he howled at the demon. Tso Lan grabbed at his ears as the wolf continued to howl. The corruption of the moon ceased as Howlitzer drew closer. He stopped howling and puffed out his chest.

"You should take a long shower when you're back in demon world. You stink in more ways than one." A green beam shot from the chest plate, hitting Tso Lan straight on. He screamed as two purple lights came from his chest. He was sucked back up to the satellite station as the corruption dissipated.

The agents in the control room back on the ground cheered as the moon returned to normal. Jade and Gwen high fived, but their attention quickly returned to their hurt friend.

 _Plumber base, San Francisco_

The kids waited in the hall. Rook was being checked on. It didn't help that Grandpa was in there, since he probably heard about what Rook did to get them to the station. They heard the door open and stood up. Rook had an eyepatch over his right eye, and his left arm had a huge scar.

"So?" asked Ben. Rook lifted the eyepatch to show off another scar over his closed eye.

"My sight will not be impaired, but both of my scars are permanent." said Rook. Jade and Gwen stepped closer.

"And Grandpa's verdict?" asked Gwen. Rook shook his head.

"I am unsure." The aforementioned magister exited the room.

"Rook Blanco." said Grandpa Max, catching the group's attention. The whole group was brought to his office. The news wasn't good.

"Expulsion form the Plumber Academy!?" shouted Jade. "He helped save lives! You can't do that to him!" Rook didn't look up from the floor.

"He stole two sets of Plumber armor, a Proto-tool, and an entire Plumber ship. I have no choice."

"I understand." said Rook. The kids looked at him in surprised. "I broke several protocols, so it makes perfect sense." Max suddenly smiled.

"Be that as it may, Jade has stated my second point." The whole group looked at the magister. "You saved the entire planet and sacrificed yourself against an impossible opponent." The man stood from his seat. "It is with pleasure and honor that I inform you, you've been promoted to junior agent."

Rook was the most shocked by this. "You'll be assigned to this sector of the galaxy, and stationed right here in San Francisco." The others cheered as Rook smiled. Ben put his arm around the Revonnagander.

"We have to show you some of the coolest stuff to do on Earth." said Ben. Jade and Gwen voiced their agreement.

"Can we please Grandpa?" asked Gwen. The older Tennyson smiled.

"Of course, but he officially starts work next week." The group cheered as they lead Rook out the door.

 _Hex's lair, Unknown Location_

Hex was not pleased as he and his men entered the castle. Shendu had not told him that some of his siblings could be so destructive. He was seriously about to return Tso Lan to the prison himself. He didn't know if he could handle anymore disappointments. Suddenly, Zombozo dropped to his knees in front of Hex.

"PLEASE FORGIVE US MASTER!" shouted Zombozo. Hex looked up to see Valmont repeatedly throwing his arm forward.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Hex. Valmont walked over.

"I told him not to overreact." said Valmont. "We weren't able to retrieve the Wu, and I have lost my shadow magic. If you'd be kind good chap and restore them to me." A violent force radiated from the sorcerer.

"The contract was a one time grant!" shouted Hex. "I cannot simply return the magic to you! How did all this happen?!"

"We ran into some trouble with a Heylin warrior." answered Zombozo. "He warned us to never go looking for the Shen Gong Wu again." Hex was furious.

"Who has the foolishness and the audacity to tell me what to do?" Zombozo gulped as he tried to say the name.

"He called himself Chase Young."

 **I know one of you asked about this. Are you surprised to see Chase so early? He's definitely going to make a few appearances in the future. Near or far, I won't say. Anywho, I wanted Rook to be in the gang earlier than Omniverse. I honestly liked his character and his back story. He was one of the good things to come out of that series. Just imagine the comedy that will come from him trying to learn Earth culture at a young age. Especially since he's learning from a young Ben.**

 **Before we go, I have an announcement. I've just put one of my other stories on hold. Why am I telling you this? Well because I put up a poll for which of my yet to be posted stories I write while the other is on hold. I want to tell readers from all my stories so that there will be no favoritism. To cast your vote, head to the desktop/tablet version of my profile and vote on the poll, or leave your vote in a review down below if you're a guest. Also, please leave your thoughts on this chapter in a review down below as well. This is Caliban, signing off.**


	15. Chapter 14: Birth of the Ram

**Here we are once again. This story, my first and most successful one, has reached over 6000 views. Not only that, but it also has almost 40 favorites and close to 50 followers. I'm so happy for the support you guys have given me. I hope to continue to make stories you can enjoy. Anywho, let's answer some reviews.**

 **Guest-Questioner: No problem on the image. I know Ben had Kai, but I decided that the pairing of him and Jade would be too perfect for this story. I'm glad you see the fun a younger Rook will bring. Umbra-Kahn sounds neat, but their species name was revealed by Tso Lan. Don't worry, I believe I have some good ways to manage the characters.**

 **Aztec 13: She is getting used to them, but she still has a good bit left to go with her ghost powers. Stay tuned on the ghost sense. His reaction to earth slang and references will be like a friendlier and cleaner Drax (Guardians of the Galaxy) with a bit more understanding. Sorry to say but that's not the chapter you're getting, but I hope this one will be just as good.**

 **Atom king: The Demon Sorcerers were already identified that way by Grandpa Max in the Panku Box chapter.**

 **Mr. B: (1) I believe I have something funny planned for him to do for the time being.**

 **(2) I never really thought about where Charmcaster was. Rest assured she hasn't even met Morning Star (more like Shot Lightbulb). I'll find something good for her to do. I'll definitely put some thought into her turning good.**

 **(3) I see what you mean with Lycan, but I honestly believe Howlitzer is a better name. Not only that, but it's a name Ben would probably have used if he didn't have to come up with one on the fly. You're about to find out right now.**

 **(4) I'll keep that in mind. It's true that you guys have not only given me ideas for talismans, but some of you have given good story ideas to think over too. I just wanted to try and put one of the ones on my profile to the test.**

 **Guest: This is my Cartoon/Movie crossverse, so I'm afraid I can't add Dragon Ball to the universe in a full on cross. I might, however make a reference or two. If you like Dragon Ball, I have two stories involving it. The stand alone story is on hold, but I have a crossover with Naruto that's going strong if you wanna check it out.**

 **With that out of the way, let's get on with the chapter. I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Ben 10. I also don't own any other cartoon or movie characters that may appear in this story and in the connected universe.**

 _Ancient Temple_

Jackie quickly ran up the stairs as he approached the temple. He opened the large doors, but went into a coughing fit as dust filled the air. He looked forward, and found what he came for. A blue set of Chinese armor with gold accents. A certain dragon crawled out from his bag and on to his shoulders.

"There it is Jackie my boy." said Dojo as he pointed forward. "The Armor of Eight. It was made specifically to help defeat the Demon Sorcerers, should they be released." Jackie walked towards the Wu, unaware of a fast movement overhead. He dusted the armor as he moved from shoulder plate to shoulder plate.

"Doesn't seem that special." said Jackie. A mechanical whir caught the duo's attention. Jackie was suddenly grabbed from behind by two large metal hands. A shrill spirit like laugh filled the air. The large machine turned, bringing Jackie face to face with a purple spirit with a red and white mask.

"We meet again Xiaolin..." started the spirit before she sounded her confusion. "You aren't one of the Xiaolin monks! What are you doing here!?" Jackie chuckled.

"House keeping." Another laugh filled the air. Dojo smacked his snout in full on memory of that sound. A pale white teenager with red hair flew into the room with some kind of helicopter pack. He wore a long, black coat with a high collar, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and black boots. He would've been full goth if he didn't have the yellow spiral goggles.

"How do you like my new and improved Jackbots Xiaolin losers?" asked the boy. He came to a sudden halt and squealed. His black eyes widened as he repeated a certain sound over and over.

"What are you doing Jack!?" shouted the spirit. Jack gestured to the archeologist/agent.

"It's Jackie Chan! That guy from the movie with the spy that was a babysitter!" Jackie nervously waved.

"What are you even talking about!?" Jack waved off the spirit.

"You have no class Wuya. I so need to get a picture with this guy." The Jackbots flew over and held Jackie behind Jack. The boy pulled out his phone and made a funny face as he took a selfie. "Jack Spicer, evil genius."

Jackie sounded his confusion.

"Forget the celebrity! Grab the Armor of Eight you fool!" Jack sounded his sadness.

"You're no fun Wuya. Fine!" He flew over to the Wu and prepared to put the helmet on. Jackie swung a bit and freed himself from the robots. Jack flew back in surprise as the celebrity landed where he stood and grabbed a staff.

"HE DOES DO HIS OWN STUNTS!" Wuya looked at Jack, giving off an annoyed vibe. "I know, but you gotta admit this is cool. Jackbots! Attack!"

Jackie swung the staff a few times, only for it to turn to dust. He was about to make a comment, when a Jackbot came straight for him. He pulled Dojo out of his backpack and smacked the robot with it, only for the machine to rip it in half. He punched the machine, but shook his hand in pain. Funny enough, the machine began to smoke and ran into one of the supports.

The support fell, crushing a few more Jackbots in the process. Jackie grabbed the armor and began whacking the machines with it. While all this was going on, Jack was star struck. "It's like I'm the bad guy in a Jackie Chan movie! This is so gonna put me in a good seat with the rest of the villains!"

Wuya was the only one to notice the crumbling building around them. The temple suddenly hit the ground, and began sliding down the mountain. Jackie looked out a hole made by one of the machines to see the world speeding past them. The building hit a sharp rise, and Jackie was sent flying out and falling to the village bellow. Dojo expanded in size and caught Jackie on his back.

He used the clouds as cover to escape the group. Wuya growled at Jack. He suddenly pulled out a monitor. "Relax. I put a tracker on the armor."

He looked at the screen, only to notice the tracker was right behind him. He looked to see the blinking beacon on the hands of one of his Jackbots. He looked to Wuya, who had her arms crossed. "I guess I was too awestruck by Jackie Chan." The spirit smacked her face.

 _Uncle's Shop, San Francisco_

Jackie quietly entered the building with the Wu on his shoulder. Dojo slithered across the ground as he made his way for his bed. Jackie began to quietly step up the stairs. The slamming of a door caught him off guard. He dropped the armor on top of the poor dragon.

"JACKIE!" shouted Uncle. "YOU ARE TOO LOUD!" Jackie turned to Uncle as he quietly walked down the steps.

"Uncle, you are the one who is yelling." whispered Jackie. Uncle gasped as he looked down at the armor Jackie dropped.

"You dishonor the only known existing relic of the ancient immortals!" Jackie threw his arms to the sides.

"You caused me to drop it!" Uncle gasped again as he pointed right in front of Jackie's face.

"You dishonor your uncle!" Jackie groaned as Uncle walked away. Jade rubbed her eyes as she stopped at a certain step.

"Hey Jackie." said Jade with a level of exhaustion to her voice. Jackie turned to her with a shocked look on his face.

"Jade?" asked Jackie. "What are you doing up?" Jade walked the rest of the way down.

"Ol' Yeller's been keeping us all up. He hasn't slept in days." Both of them looked over to see Uncle shaking a cup upside down.

"Tohru!" shouted Uncle. "Where is Uncle's tea!?" Tohru snapped awake as he tilted the tray he held. The cups moved to one side as Tohru poured the tea onto the floor. Uncle gave off his usual shout as he took the kettle away from Tohru.

Jackie put his hands on Uncle's shoulders.

"Uncle." said Jackie. "Why won't you sleep?" Uncle turned to Jackie.

"Because, I have demons on the brain. Every time I close my eyes all I hear is Chi spell, Chi spell, Chi spell."

"Have you tried counting sheep?" Uncle sighed.

"Demons eat them all." Jackie clapped his hands together.

"Well, thank you for watching Jade." Jackie began to walk away as Uncle crossed his arms.

"Where do you think you're going? We must study the immortals' armor to determine its magical properties." Jackie turned to Uncle.

"Now!? But it's 3:00 A.M! You need to get some sleep." Jackie's phone began to ring. Uncle groaned as Jackie tried to pull it out.

"HOW CAN I SLEEP WITH SO MUCH NOISE!?" Uncle walked over to his study. He opened the door to see most of the monks asleep. The only one not asleep was Omi, but even he was beginning to wain. "Get back to research!"

The monks suddenly perked up and continued their work. Jackie finally pulled his phone out and answered.

"Yes?"

 _"Jackie, it's Black."_ said Captain Black on the other end of the line. _"Hex and his men have been spotted."_

"I'm on my way."

 _"Don't you wanna know where you're heading first?"_

"As long as it is not here." Jackie nodded several times before putting the phone away. He turned to Uncle. "Uncle, I'm off to Spain. I will call you for the chi spell once I figure out which demon we are dealing with."

Uncle soon came over, carrying the Wu.

"Take the Armor of Eight with you." said Uncle. "It could be of some use." Jackie gave Uncle a surprised look.

"But you have to decipher it for its magic." Uncle stretched out the armor to him.

"How can I do that if you take it with you?" Jackie voiced his shock, but conceded. "OMI! CLAY! You will go with Jackie."

Both of them nodded and grabbed some Wu. Raimundo voiced his disagreement.

"What about us?" asked Raimundo. "We're a team."

"You will pick up their research!" Both remaining monks groaned.

 _Pamplona, Spain_

Hex, Ratso, and Hak Fuu were walking down the streets of Pamplona. There were stands and decorations all over the place. Many people were purchasing all kinds of groceries and house hold objects. Hex looked around for any signs of the portal. He ended up enjoying the festiveness, however.

"I'm telling you guys, Pamplona is famous for something." said Ratso.

"Must be the paella." guessed Hak Fuu.

"Oh! You mean the thing they beat with a stick to make candy come out?" Hex shook his head.

"That's a piñata." informed Hex. "Paella is a Spanish rice dish that originated near Valencia. There are many who view it as Spain's national dish, but Spaniards say it is regional to Valencia." Ratso kicked a can.

"I didn't ask for a history lesson boss." Jackie watched over the group, before sliding across a rope. He held on to a sign, then blew on his hands to cool them off. Hak Fuu turned to glance behind him, but he resumed his walk when he saw nothing out of the ordinary. "I still think this place is famous for something."

Shendu took over as Hex continued to walk.

"Soon it will be famous for the return of Dai Gui, the earth demon." said Shendu. A man carrying a barrel stopped. He put down the barrel, revealing himself to be Clay. Omi popped out of the barrel, holding a burrito.

"No it will not." whispered Omi before he took a bight of the burrito.

 _Uncle's Shop, San Francisco_

Jade was watching TV at the table with a sleepy Tohru, an equally sleepy Kimiko, and a bored Raimundo. They had found a news report about a new vigilante in New York. People seemed to be comparing him to Hawkeye of the Avengers. Jade sighed as she rested her head on her hand. Whatever happened to those guys anyway?

"JADE!" shouted Uncle. "TV is too loud!" Jade sighed again as she turned down the TV. "STILL TOO LOUD!" Jade groaned as she turned off the TV.

"Aw man." said Raimundo. "I actually wanted to see what the guy looked like. I loved Hawkeye as a kid."

"I can hear the electricity running through the wire! Unplug!"

"I wish there was some way to unplug Uncle." said Jade. She suddenly perked up as she got an idea. She looked to Raimundo, who smiled back.

"Whatever you're thinking, I'm in." informed Raimundo. Jade and Raimundo began looking through Uncle's spell book. Jade finally stopped on a page as she read through it.

"Uncle's gotta have a chill pill potion in here somewhere." Soon they were grinding some ingredients into powder. Next they were pouring some liquids into a boiling flask. They waited as the flask boiled. Jade decided to blow into the vial, making it blow ash in her face.

Jade soon poured the potion into a cup of tea.

"Maybe he'll be counting demon hunters." Both Jade and Raimundo laughed at the thought. Jade 'innocently' carried the tray into Uncle's study. Uncle turned to her.

"Jade." said Uncle. "The books are laughing at me."

"Not for long." whispered Jade as Raimundo laughed from the other side of the door. "Tea dear Uncle?" Uncle sat down in his chair.

"Yes." He took the cup from the tray and sipped. He stuck his tongue out and voiced his disgust. "JADE! THIS TASTES LIKE IT WAS BREWED WITH BEARD OF GOAT!"

Raimundo almost puked at the mention of the ingredient. Uncle sipped again. "One more thing, it is bitter!" Jade looked away with a frown on her face. "One more thing, it is cold! One more thing!"

Uncle suddenly fell into a deep sleep. Jade waved her hand in his face.

"Hacha." Jade turned to give Raimundo a thumbs up, but she found him running to the restroom.

 _Pamplona, Spain_

As Hex and Ratso continued to walk, Hak Fuu turned around again. There seemed to be nothing there. Jackie quickly ran under an arch as he continued to spy on the villains. Clay and Omi switched to aerial surveillance. Jackie hid behind a wall, but he noticed something and began to count the members of the group.

"Where is Hak Fuu?" asked Jackie as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Here I am." answered Hak Fuu. Jackie turned to see him standing behind him. He entered a fighting stance, but that left him exposed as Hex and Ratso turned to them.

"Chan!" hissed Hex. Jackie looked over to the group, seeing the Panku Box in Ratso's hands. Jackie ran towards them with Hak Fuu on his tail. Hak Fuu stopped as someone tapped on his shoulder. The large man turned to see Clay with the Fist of Tebigong cocked back.

"Howdy pardner." said Clay as he punched Hak Fuu into a nearby fruit stand. Jackie began to fight Ratso and Hex for the Panku Box. Hex was about to grab Jackie, when the man pulled Ratso into his face. Hex rubbed his cheek as Shendu took over.

"STOP HIM!" shouted the dragon. Hex pulled out the seeds that spawn his golems.

"Have patience Shendu." said Hex. He was about to throw them, when he was hit with a blast of water. He turned to see Omi with his signature Wu. "The Orb of Tornami." Omi jumped at him with a flying kick.

Ratso and Jackie continued to tug over the Panku Box. Hak Fuu suddenly joined in, with the three of them taking the box from each other. Jackie was suddenly pushed out of the loop, but the two enemies kept pulling the box from each other. Jackie had an unimpressed expression as they continued to pull the box from each other. Jackie then kicked the box away.

"GORILLA GRIP!" shouted Hak Fuu as he tackled Jackie to the ground. All fighting ceased as a rumbling sound filled the air. "You are too late Chan. The earth demon has been unleashed."

"Impossible!" shouted Shendu as he took over and got in Hak Fuu's face. "The portal has yet to be opened." Suddenly, a crowd of people came running towards them. Hak Fuu pressed Jackie against a nearby shop as the crowd just passed them by, screaming in terror. Ratso suddenly got an understanding look on his face.

"That's what Pamplona is famous for!" shouted Ratso. His smile turned to a frown as a herd of bulls came running at them.

"THE JOGGING OF THE YAKS!" shouted Omi.

"Runnin' of the Bulls pardner, but just as dangerous!" corrected Clay. Ratso began to run towards the group, but Shendu pointed towards the bulls.

"The box!" shouted Shendu. Ratso sounded his confusion as he turned to the relic between them and the bulls. Jackie took this time to throw Hak Fuu over him and run for the relic. He pushed past Ratso and grabbed the box, then they all ran for their lives. Hex, however, stood in place as the bulls ran around him.

Jackie tried to jump to a window above, but ended up running across the back of the bulls. Ratso was hit in the rear by one of the cattle and hopped up to an awning. Omi and Clay used parkour to hop up to the roof tops. Hak Fuu ran into a building to avoid the bulls. He looked up the stairs and got an idea.

"MOUSE RUNS THROUGH MAZE!" shouted Hak Fuu as he went deeper into the building. Jackie couldn't run any longer and found himself sitting backwards on a bull.

"CHAN!" shouted Shendu as Jackie rode past him.

"HASTA LLUEGO!" shouted Jackie as he turned around. He was met with Hak Fuu hanging upside down from a bar. Jackie tried to hold the Panku Box away from the villain, but Hak Fuu took the relic from his grasp. The man swung up and stood on the bar.

"Mouse takes cheese." said Hak Fuu as he looked at the box. Jackie looked back in defeat as the bull ran onward.

 _Uncle's Shop, San Francisco_

Uncle was still asleep in his chair. He looked so at peace. Tohru was looking over his master as he slept. He turned to see Raimundo reading a comic book. Jade walked over with a symbol.

"How deep is this sleep exactly?" asked Tohru. Jade suddenly smashed the symbol, but Uncle didn't wake up.

"That deep." answered Jade. Kimiko had a concerned look on her face.

"We should find a way to wake him up before something bad happens." said Kimiko. Raimundo closed his book and waved her off. As he was doing this, the phone rang.

"Don't be such a spoil sport Kimi." said Raimundo. Jade walked over to the phone. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Uncle's Rare Finds?" asked Jade.

 _"Jade, it's me."_ answered Jackie from the other side. _"I need to speak with Uncle."_ Jade looked to the still slumbering Uncle.

"Uncle's taking a nap."

 _"Oh. That's wonderf… No! Please wake him up. It's an emergency."_

"Uh... He just went to the bathroom, and you know how he hates it when you interrupt his privacy. I'll just deliver the message." Jade listened in and repeated key points Jackie was telling her. "The Earth Demon? Got it. I'll pass it along."

She hung up the phone as Kimiko looked to Raimundo.

"That's the worst that could happen Rai." said Kimiko as she made several attempts to wake Uncle up.

"How long does the chi spell last?" asked Tohru. Jade later came into the room with a large symbol.

"WAKE UP!" shouted Jade multiple times as she continuously struck the large symbol. She stopped as it became clear that it wouldn't work.

"We should've forced him to count sheep." Those words gave Jade an idea. She soon returned with the sheep talisman.

"I'll just use the sheep talisman to enter Uncle's dreams and get the chi spell from him." Jade sat down in a meditative pose as she prepared to use the talisman. The stone did glow, but it only showed Jade's ghost form shaded over her. She opened her eye and looked down at the sight. Though it was interesting, she groaned at the failure.

"Jade!" shouted Ben as he and Gwen ran to the room. "We have to get going and squash Hex before he can let out the..." Both he and Gwen noticed the sleeping Uncle. Seeing the worried looks on everyone else's faces, Gwen put two and two together.

"What did you do?" asked Gwen. Jade rubbed the back of her head.

"Me and Rai sort of used a sleeping spell on Uncle, and now we can't wake him up." answered Jade. Gwen groaned as Jade held up the sheep talisman. "I was gonna use the sheep talisman to enter his mind and get the chi spell, but it didn't work for me." Gwen angrily took the talisman from Jade.

"How does this thing even..." The stone suddenly glowed as Gwen fell to the floor.

"GWEN!" shouted Ben as he ran to her side.

"What dweeb?" asked Gwen. Jade looked up to see Gwen's astral form. Gwen looked down to see herself in Ben's arms. She looked over to Jade, who seemed to be the only one that could heart or see her. "What's happening to me?!"

"Calm down Gwen." The others looked to Jade as she tried to calm down her friend. "You're in your astral form. All you have to do now is enter Uncle's mind and get the chi spell." Gwen wanted to go back to her body, but she flew towards Uncle.

"You can see Gwen?" asked Ben. Jade turned to him and nodded. Her normal brown eyes were violet in color.

"She's heading into Uncle's mind right now."

 _Uncle's Mindscape_

Going into someone else's mind was a new one for Gwen. It certainly felt weird. She tried out multiple doors, but they were either memories or a whole bunch of random dreams. She was about to give up, when she heard a sheep bah. She flew over to a door with a star on it that read "Dream Realm."

If that wasn't a give away she didn't know what was. She opened the door to find a beach front with sheep hoping over a fence. There Uncle relaxed in a lounge chair. Gwen looked between the two sights, then blinked multiple times. She rubbed her temples as she flew towards Uncle.

"Hey Mr. Chan." greeted Gwen.

"AAHH!" shouted Uncle with cheer. "Gwendolyn! So happy to see you, and please, everyone calls me Uncle." Gwen was very confused, but she had to roll with it.

"Okay. Uncle, could I please have the chi spell to defeat the Earth Demon? We really need it right now." Uncle let sunglasses float onto his face as he petted a sheep.

"Must I think about demons in my happy place? You must learn to relax." Gwen growled and landed on the beach.

"If you give me the chi spell, you won't have to think about it. The rest of us will cast it so you don't have to. Please?" Gwen unleashed the puppy eyes. Uncle hummed as he thought.

"If you need it so much, and since you asked so nicely. The first thing you'll need is the symbol of the immortal who originally defeated the demon."

"And that would be?" He spread out his hands as flowers floated by.

"A flower." Gwen thought it was interesting that two demons in a row were defeated by flowers. "Second, you need the main ingredient in every good chi spell. Hair of ewe." Gwen grabbed at her hair in worry. "I mean a female sheep, silly girl."

Gwen sounded her relief.

"And the third ingredient?"

"For that, I must do research, after a nap." Uncle suddenly floated away as he rested his head on a sheep. Gwen called out to him several times, but it was useless. She suddenly remembered something as she flew out of the mindscape.

 _Real World_

Gwen flew over to the couch and laid down over her body. Her eyes flickered open and she ran for Uncle's book case. The others followed her to see if she was okay. They watched her grab a book with what looked to be a bull mixed with a lion on the cover. She turned to the others with the book in hand.

"Grab Mr. Happypants and let's get to Plumber Base." said Gwen as she passed the others.

"MR. HAPPYPANTS?" asked all in confusion. Tohru stepped forward as Jade and Ben snickered.

"What if Sensei isn't awake to cast the chi spell?" asked Tohru. Gwen held up the book she found.

"This is a book on all things geomancy." informed Gwen. "I remember reading about a being called Dai Gui, who actually bore the title of Earth Demon. There's no doubt that the chi spell's final ingredient will be in here. Now Ben, Jade, and Kimiko. I need you three to grab a nice, healthy flower."

They were confused, but nodded as they left the shop. "The rest of you, I need a hair of ewe. Meaning a female sheep." They nodded, but then Raimundo had an idea.

"If we're traveling to Spain, then we might just be able to grab a hair off a sheep there." reasoned Raimundo. "But first. I need to give Tohru the slip." He then stood in front of the big guy. "You help get things ready big guy. I've got this in the bag!"

He ran out the door, leaving a confused Tohru behind.

 _Pamplona, Spain_

Jackie sat in a taxy with the armor beside him. The boys had decided to look for Hex on their own since Jackie could guard the armor on his own. He looked around, but there was no sign of Hex or the portal. He growled and pulled out his phone. He pressed the screen as he waited for the call.

 _"Black here?"_ answered Captain Black form the other side.

"It's Jackie." said Jackie. "I've been trying to reach you for hours."

 _"Sorry Jackie. Company softball game. Guess who hit a home run?"_

"You did. I'm so happy for... No! I need help from satellite surveillance. I've lost Hex's trail."

Off in the country side, Ratso held the Panku Box in the air as it detected the portal. It flew into the air and pointed towards a lock on a barn door. It shot a light at the lock, making it change to match the top of the box. The relic flew over to the lock, and slid into place. The whole back end opened up, and the portal appeared.

A large bipedal being stepped out of the portal. His skin was mostly red, save for some gold bumps and some green areas. He had two huge, green horns atop his head. The red eyed beast looked like a mix between a minotaur and a stone lion. He looked to the group as Hak Fuu returned with the Panku Box.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Dai Gui." greeted Shendu. The earth demon looked to his left to see flowers.

"TOO MANY FLOWERS." said the earth demon. He returned his gaze to his trapped sibling. "DAI GUI DOES NOT LIKE PRETTY. MY KNIGDOM MUST BE SUBMERGED TO THE DEPTHS OF THE EARTH." Shendu and Ratso looked to the demon. "DO NOT STAND THERE. START DIGGING."

"Digging?" asked Ratso with a gulp. They looked down at their hands, then Shendu returned his gaze to his sibling.

"We would be most happy to assist, burliest of brothers, but we have other portals to open and other siblings to release." said Shendu.

"VERY WELL." said Dai Gui. "THE DIRTY WORK WILL BE MINE ALONE." Dai Gui suddenly burrowed under ground. There was silence as Hex stepped forward, but then Dai Gui's horns popped out of the ground as he dug towards them. They fled as he showed no sign of going around them.

Jackie soon arrived at the scene. He exited the taxi, then the driver took off in a hurry. He noticed Hex and his men running towards him, then threw the Wu and his suitcase to the side as he entered his fighting stance. They ran passed him, Hak Fuu saying something about running from an enraged bull and Ratso screaming "Landshark!" Jackie turned back around to see the horns of Dai Gui heading straight towards him.

He ended up riding the horns as they came towards him. Hex and his Enforcers turned to follow the path as Dai Gui just pushed forward. Jackie screamed as he was being carried, but stopped once he saw a chipmunk running in the same direction. The horns suddenly stopped as the demon created a pit of dirt. Jackie rose from the dirt and tried to fully free himself, when Dai Gui fully emerged.

"YOU ARE EITHER A LARGE GRUB, OR THIS JACKIE CHAN WHO KEEPS INTERFERING WITH THE PLANS OF MY SIBLINGS." Jackie tried to pull his leg out of the ground.

"GRUB! GRUB!" pleaded Jackie. Dai Gui didn't believe him, and towered above him.

"PREPARE TO BE FALTTENED JACKIE CHAN." Dai Gui lifted his foot to squash Jackie.

"SHOKU JUPITER, EARTH!" shouted Clay as he punched a boulder at Dai Gui. He looked up to see Clay with the Fist of Tebigong and the Third Arm Sash.

"WHO DARES ATTACK DAI GUI WITH MY OWN ELEMENT!?" Clay tipped his hat to the demon.

"The Xiaolin dragon of earth." Dai Gui walked over to face Clay as Jackie ran for the Armor of Eight.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT DAI GUI?" Clay cracked his knuckles.

"Just trying to wrangle the bull." Clay leapt at Dai Gui, the Fist of Tebigong cocked back. "FIST OF TEBIGONG, EARTH!" Dai Gui began to burrow, but Clay hit the ground, causing it to split. Dai Gui was open for a huge punch to the head.

Back with Jackie, he had just arrived to put on the armor. Suddenly, he was surrounded by Jackbots. He groaned as Jack Spicer flew down from the sky. The self proclaimed genius was laughing as two of his robots grabbed the Wu. He grabbed the armor and held it close.

"Looks like I beat you to the armor Chan." said Jack. His eyes sparkled at his own words. "I so just beat Jackie Chan!"

"But you still have yet to defeat me." said Omi as he kicked one of the Jackbots into Jack, causing him to drop the armor. Jackie quickly grabbed the armor and ran. Jack Spicer turned to see Omi with the Orb of Tornami.

"You Xiaolin losers always have to ruin the moment don't you? Jackbots! Annihilate them!" The robots did as told and charged the two. Omi blasted a group with his signature Wu.

Jackie hid behind a door as he slid on the armor.

"What do I have to lose?" asked Jackie as he finished putting on the armor. The door was suddenly shredded behind him as he tried to run away. "If you have magic powers then now would be a good time!" He suddenly remembered something as the Jackbots were about to dog pile him. "ARMOR OF EIGHT!"

The robots engulfed him as a flash shone between them. They were all torn apart as Jackie flexed them off. The armor became a skin tight suit with the same gold accents. Jackie smiled as the robots actually ran away. He ran off towards Clay and Dai Gui, bashing any Jackbots along the way.

As the Plumber ship lowered to the ground, Jade looked over the ingredient she and the others found. Gwen was studying the book, even though she already found the missing ingredient. She had found a very interesting spell within. She looked up to see Jade smelling the rose they picked out. She smiled as she looked to Raimundo.

"Let's do an ingredients check." said Gwen. Raimundo physically gulped. She looked to Jade again. "Immortal symbol." She noticed Jade seemed to be in a trance. "Jade?"

Jade suddenly snapped out of it and raised the rose in the air.

"Check." said Jade, face almost as red as the rose. Gwen nodded and held up a flask with a liquid.

"Potion made from evergreen sap. Check." She then looked to Tohru. "Hair of ewe?" Tohru shifted his gaze to Raimundo.

"Raimundo took responsibility for getting the hair." informed Tohru. Gwen turned to the Brazilian boy, who held up a long white hair. It was actually a string from a rug, but they didn't know that.

"Check and check." lied Raimundo. He looked down at his feet. He suddenly thought of something. He looked over to Uncle's vest. It seemed to be made of wool.

He smirked as he stood up to walk towards the sleeping man. Jade looked to the others.

"How about we make sure Jackie doesn't find out about Sleepyhead over there?" asked Jade as she gestured towards Uncle. Raimundo stood innocently as the others returned their gaze to Jade. He threw away the string as he pulled a strand from the vest.

"How are we supposed to make Uncle look awake?" asked Tohru. They suddenly looked to the entrance as the hatch opened. They were met with the sight of a large trench across the ground. Rook came over from the cockpit and gasped. His thoughts more childish than what went through the others.

"Did a Massacre Caterpillar come through here?" asked Rook in fear. The others looked to him while Ben chuckled.

"Wrong word and bug Rook." informed Ben. "Those only exist in movies."

"An earthquake?" guessed Tohru. Clay suddenly went flying past their vision as a pair of horns went through the ground.

"Massacre Caterpillar." gasped Rook. Ben smacked his face. He really shouldn't have let Rook watch that movie. Jade had a serious look on her face

"More like earth demon." said Jade as she ran out of the craft. Clay found himself against a wall as Dai Gui slowly approached him.

"I COMMEND YOU XIAOLIN WARRIOR." said Dai Gui. "NO ONE HAS BEEN ABLE TO FIGHT DAI GUI IN HIS OWN ELEMENT. YOU WILL GET A WARRIOR'S END." Dai Gui lifted a boulder over his shoulders. He threw it at Clay, but it stopped before it even could crash.

Jackie threw the boulder to the side as he stood in the way. "YOU ARE AN ANNOYING PEST CHAN." He ran at Jackie, but the man jumped over him and pulled on his horns.

"Jackie!" shouted Jade. Jackie looked over to see the rest of the group. Tohru was helping Uncle to stand and waved his arm.

"Uncle!" exclaimed Jackie. "You look rested! Did you bring the Chi spell?" Uncle did not respond. Jade nudged Tohru, and the man made Uncle nod.

"Yes!" shouted Jade as she did her best Uncle impression. Jackie looked around.

"Where is it?" Jackie received a slap from the sleeping Uncle.

"Uh... Uncle needs time to prepare the Chi spell." Jackie looked to Jade, then turned to see Dai Gui getting back up. He pointed to the other two monks.

"Omi needs back up against Johnny Spice."

"JACK SPICER!" shouted Jack as he flew overhead. Raimundo handed Gwen the wool as he and Kimiko went to battle.

"I will buy you as much time as I can." Jackie ran at Dai Gui and began to attack him. Jade and Ben sat Uncle down as Gwen and Tohru got to work on the Chi spell and Rook began to fire upon Dai Gui. Omi was surrounded by Jackbots, when Kimiko and Raimundo came in with their signature Wu. Jack growled as he reached for something in his bag.

Wuya floated beside him.

"Do something you fool!" shouted Wuya. Jack growled as he continued to search. Jackie uppecutted Dai Gui, only to be lifted into the air by the demon. Jackie turned to Uncle.

"Uncle!" shouted Jackie. "The spell!" A bird landed on Uncle's head, earning a worried look from Jackie. Uncle suddenly fell over as he still slept. Jackie pushed away from Dai Gui with a kick.

He tried to shake Uncle awake. "Now is no time for a nap."

"It's okay Jackie." reassured Jade as she held up her rose. "We've got this."

"You made the spell?" Jade looked behind Jackie and gasped.

"Talk later!" Jackie turned to see the earth demon about to squish them. Jackie held his foot as Gwen poured the spell on the rose. Both Gwen and Tohru chanted, causing the rose to glow. It sent a beam of magic at the Omnitrix, causing the hieroglyphic ring to glow.

"Stimulation 976 detected. Initiating warden mode protocol." voiced the Omnitrix. It suddenly flashed. In Ben's place stood some form of plant alien. It was humanoid with red petals coming from the base of its neck and draping over its front, back and shoulders. It had a head that looked like a fiery seed, and it had thorns running up its arms and legs.

"Swampfire!" shouted the new alien. He looked down at himself, and growled at the Omnitrix. "Can you quit with the name shouting!?" Dai Gui growled at Ben, losing focus on the others.

"DAI GUI DOES NOT LIKE FLOWERS." said Dai Gui as he charged at Swampfire. The alien leapt into the air, accidentally leaving thorns behind. Dai Gui roared in pain as the demon stepped on the thorns. Swampfire shot colorful fire at the demon, causing him to back up. He smirked as he charged at Dai Gui.

Back with the monks, they were almost done facing off the Jackbots. Wuya voiced her anger as she tried to shake Jack. The redhead shouted in celebration as he pulled out two Wu. Jack watched as the monks moved out of the way. He pointed both Wu in the direction they were facing.

"NO YOU FOOL!" shouted Wuya.

"SAPPHIRE DRAGON FLY!" shouted Jack. "SUN CHI LANTERN!" The two Wu sent lasers towards each other, mixing them together. The combined laser flew straight into Dai Gui. The demon roared as he grabbed his head.

"WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE!?" Jack was actually being shaken by Wuya at this point. The ground began to shake as Dai Gui glowed.

"Just out of curiosity, what have I done?" Wuya began to fly away.

"You just caused the end of the world! You and I are done!" Wuya quickly fled.

"Wait!" Jack took off after her. Swampfire tried to reach the earth demon, but a spire of earth rose to block him. Everyone backed away as more and more earth rose into the sky. They suddenly heard a yawn as Uncle walked towards them.

"Uncle!" shouted Jade. "Run!" Uncle looked confused, then turned to see the glowing demon.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!" shouted Uncle as he ran towards the group. They soon found themselves hiding in the forest as Dai Gui continued to glow and grow in size. Uncle slapped Gwen in the head. "What have you done!?"

Rook pulled on Uncle's pants.

"It was Jack Spicer." said Rook. "He used two relics known as the Sapphire Dragon Fly and the Sun Chi Lantern on the demon." Uncle shouted again.

"Do you know what's going on Uncle?" asked Jackie. Uncle turned to where all of the group could see his face.

"The Sapphire Dragon Fly is a Shen Gong Wu that increases the targets energy." started Uncle. "The Sun Chi Lantern combines Chi. If you mix the two together, it creates a fast and strong rise in both energy and Chi. Jack Spicer has used the Sun Chi Lantern last, keeping its original purpose. This causes Dai Gui to not only have his Chi combined with the energy of the earth, but his body will expand to hold the energy until the Earth is completely engulfed within him."

The group gulped. Gwen suddenly got an idea, and flipped through the pages of the geomancy book. She stopped on a certain page and showed it to Uncle.

"I found a spell in your book." said Gwen. "It tells how to remove the excess Chi from him, but it's incredibly risky." said Gwen. Uncle gave Gwen a confused look, and read over the page. It required three Chi wizards to pull stand in a triangle and pull the energy away from him. Any less would bring severe consequences to those involved. Uncle sighed in defeat.

"It is the only chance we have. Tohru! You, me and Gwendolyn will need to pull the energy out of Dai Gui. The rest of you must protect us while we complete the spell." All heads nodded, and they got to work.

Swampfire made sure that any stray floating rocks were tied down and that Dai Gui was bound. Gwen, Uncle, and Tohru got in position. The others made perimeters around the magic users if things went south. The three mages began to chant as they put the spell into effect. Dark chi began to rise from the demon, creating a sphere above him.

"YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT THE NEW PURPOSE OF THE MIGHTY DAI GUI!" shouted the Dai Gui as he began controlling the earth all around him. The others got to work dealing with the attacks by the demon. Swampfire sent multiple fireballs at different floating pieces of rock. The Xiaolin warriors used their Wu to do the same. The sphere was halfway complete, when Tohru was launched out of his place.

"TOHRU!" shouted Jade and Ben. Uncle and Gwen began to struggle as the Chi's rise slowed. Jade called her Hogosha, and they got to work doubling the defenses. Dai Gui suddenly stopped growing and his glow began to fade. He looked to Gwen, but then turned his attention to Uncle.

"NNNNOOOO!" Dai Gui lifted his hand, causing the earth beneath Uncle to knock him over. It was about to crush him, when one of the ninjas pulled him out of the way. Jade noticed that Gwen was still going. Gwen looked to her with a strained but serious face.

Jade nodded and activated her powers. She flew overhead and began raining fire upon Dai Gui. Despite all logic, the flames strengthened the vines subduing the earth demon. Jade suddenly found herself receiving all the attacks, but Rook was firing at the flung rocks. Gwen continued to push as the orb was nearly complete.

Her eyes suddenly glowed pink as a vision went through her head. A koi fish was swimming through a pond, changing between the multiple known patterns. It was spooked off as a crab cut through stone. It pinched its claw for a bit, then the claw transformed into a bat as it shrieked. The shrieking turned into the call of a bird as a hawk flew over the mammal.

The bird's eye gave way to a roaring lion. The lion slashed, but then turned into the moon. The sun suddenly appeared beside it, and both celestial bodies turned into eyes. The eyes zoomed out to reveal a panther standing near a lake. A huge bump appeared in the water and approached the viewer.

A horse popped out and began to run on top of the water, its legs turning into fins as it dived back below the surface. A mountain blocked the lake, but then began to crack. A mighty ram suddenly ran through it. It turned into pink outlines of itself as it covered all points of view. It flew out of Gwen and entered the sphere.

The sphere, now complete, turned a darker shade of pink as the chi purified. Stones from the surrounding area flew towards the sphere, most of them being limestone. The ram bayed as the stones pushed the sphere into it. It shrunk as the stones begin to merge. The stones formed into a small circle, with a pink goat outlined in the middle.

The stone flew towards Gwen. Eyes still glowing, she grabed the stone. The others approached, taking note of the smoke filled crater. Gwen turned to the others. A brown robe enveloped her, but she did not disappear.

"The ram is born." said Gwen in a deeper voice. She closed her eyes as she fell to the side. Swampfire turned back into Ben as he caught his cousin. Gwen dropped the stone, but Uncle picked it up for inspection.

"Is she okay?" asked Jade. Jackie checked Gwen's vitals, then smiled.

"She's just extremely exhausted." answered Jackie. Ben suddenly began to fall over, but Jade caught him.

"I know the feeling." said Ben. Uncle gasped as he showed the others the stone made from the spell.

"Gwendolyn has made a new talisman." informed Uncle. He rubbed his finger over the ram engraving. "The ram is born." The stone suddenly glowed, and some rocks began to circle Uncle. He pushed one away, causing it to fly straight into a nearby wall.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO DAI GUI!?" shouted a familiar voice from the crater. All available eyes turned to the center of the dent. Dai Gui had been turned into an actual stone lion with horns. He was unable to move any part of him, but that sure didn't keep his mouth shut. "RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"

"We have a nice cell waiting for you at Plumber base." said Rook as he put a round stone under his paw to complete the statue. The round stone suddenly gained a slot for the new talisman. Gwen began to stir as the group walked off.

"Lion, Panther, Hawk..." mumbled Gwen as she dreamed about the vision.

 _Uncle's Shop, San Francisco_

Uncle looked over the book Gwen found in his library. He rubbed the cover. He opened it and looked to the first page. He rubbed his temples as he closed the book. He put it away before walking towards the door.

"That is not my book." said Uncle as he turned out the lights.

 **Did you catch that in the vision? Eight animals represented different ways. The rest of them have nothing to do with the demon sorcerers mind you, but eight none the less. You kept asking me when they were going to be revealed, so I gave you the eight new talismans. Try to guess from their representation what the six talismans that remain to be seen will do.**

 **Before anyone calls me out for lack of representation for the rest of the Dark Hand, Chow and Finn never appeared in the original episode. Plus Valmont doesn't have a reason to be there since he isn't the one Shendu is possessing. I hope I did a good job representing the rest of the characters that appeared. Also, Wuya once again breaks ties with Jack. What will she do now, and what does this mean for our redheaded evil genius *Cough*Crybaby*Cough*?**

 **Did you like the changes made? What do you think of my answer to Gwen's magic color change? Let me know in a review down below. Anywho, this is Caliban, signing off.**


	16. Chapter 15: The Sky's The Limit

**Here we are again. Another great chapter coming your way, and if you watched the original show, you know that something's about to go down. Before we get started, however, it has come to my attention that there's some controversy with the recent chapter.**

 **I had a reviewer and a few other sources tell me that a ram was a male sheep. Not wanting to have two of the same animal in the talismans, I changed it to goat, being a similar horned animal. Then I got some people unhappy that I changed it, saying I should change it back. It got kinda confusing, but then I came to a great realization. ** **These talismans are not related to the originals in any way, apart from Shendu being able to sense them once their active, so I could do whatever I want for the animals.******

 ** ** **I truly believe the ram is the best representation for a mountain, but enough about that. Let's answer some reviews.******

 ** ** **Guest-Questioner: I actually have another good system for that. I take all the characters from each side, and categorize them in different sections. Each side has a serious, a semiserious, and a comedic department. You correctly placed all the characters you listed in your review, and it won't be a maybe for Jack and Valmont.******

 ** ** **As for Gwen's magic color, it will replace the original blue, because her anodite powers were unlocked by the spell. It is partly for that reason the new talisman was born.******

 ** ** **As for the notes, I had only heard of the totem pole. When I looked up what you meant, I realized a good bit of the creatures matched what I had planned, so inadvertently yes. I'm glad you like the twist on Dai Gui.******

 ** ** **Aztec 13: I'm glad you like the warden. I honestly thought Swampfire would be perfect for the roll. You will definitely be seeing more of the monks. As for the report, it actually ties in with one of the stories I've yet to release, but put up on my profile for people to see the summary. I have Jade being able to see them chalked up to her ghost powers.******

 ** ** **Atom king: I didn't think about that, but it certainly is a great idea. As for the news report, it only talked about the vigilante. It was Jade who hinted that the Avengers weren't around anymore, but yes, it is hinting at something.******

 ** ** **Mr.B: (1) Don't worry. They will have everything in the bag for that one, even though Hex has no interest in losing the power of the demon.******

 ** ** **(2) You actually perfectly described the reason it didn't work. It had tried to separate them, but since they were so close, the only thing it could do was make her astral body visible to the naked eye.******

 ** ** **(3) You'll find the answer to that soon.******

 ** ** **(4) All good questions, but you'll have to wait for the answers.******

 ** ** **(5) A question that will be answered very soon, but no. She will not work with Charmcaster. I have something different planned for her.******

 ** ** **I just wanted to say thanks for being the first one to point out the problem of using the mountain goat over the ram. I even added the "mighty ram" to the description of the ram in the previous chapter because it just sounded right. As for your question about Dai Gui, Gwen had basically turned the spell into a way to do to the demon what happened to Shendu with the first talismans. If the ram talisman were to be placed in the stone, Dai Gui would be free.******

 ** ** **Anywho, let's get on with the chapter. I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, Ben 10, or any other series/movies that appear in this story and the connected universe.******

 _Fenway Park, Boston, Massachusetts_

Jackie and the others were at Fenway Park, home of the Red Sox. Fans were cheering over home team as they were crushing their opponents. Grandpa Max held Ben up on his shoulders as the boy caught a home run in his mitt. Ben looked around to show Jade, but she was nowhere to be seen. He turned to Gwen.

"Where's Jade!?" asked/shouted Ben as he tried to make himself heard above the crowd. Gwen shrugged as they watched the batter round home base right after the player who was on first base.

"Jade." groaned Jackie. "Captain Black pulled strings to get you a seat right next to Ben and the others. Why are you here?" Jade tsked, but not disrespectfully.

"As much as I love hanging out with Ben, the real action is back here." said Jade. Jackie pointed at her with the flute in his hand.

"You mean danger. Hex and the Dark Hand are here somewhere, looking for a demon portal." Jade took the instrument from him.

"So what? I've gotten a lot better with my powers, and if they do open the portal, we'll just toot the flute and send Skyboy out of the park, and back where he belongs." Jade swung the flute like a bat, right before Jackie took it from her. He turned to Uncle and Tohru, the latter carrying a box around his neck that held cups.

"Do you have the ingredients for the sky demon chi spell you pulled from Dai Gui?" Uncle began looking through the cups.

"Racoon dust," said Uncle as he began looking through the cups. "Lotus oil, humming bird saliva, root beer, lime soda... ROOT BEER!? LIME SODA!?" Jade took the root beer from the box.

"Root beer's mine." said Jade before she slurped down the drink. Jackie sounded his concern.

"That's your fifth soda!" shouted Jackie.

"One for every footlong hotdog." Tohru looked down at her.

"I have no idea where she puts it all." Uncle looked to the group as he held the lime soda.

"THEN WHERE DID THE LIME SODA COME FROM!?" shouted Uncle. Rook suddenly ran over to the group, wearing a Red Sox jersey. His tail was hidden by a special device. He hopped up and took the soda from Uncle.

"Many thanks for holding my beverage." said Rook as he downed his beverage. Jade pointed to Rook.

"If you think I'm bad, that's his tenth soda." informed Jade. Jackie was horror struck, but then Rook held up a hand.

"Revonnaganders can hold 2.5 times the amount of liquids humans can." Jackie breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Mother Nature called Jade.

"OOH! Pitstop!" Jackie looked at her in surprise.

"You have to do this now!?" asked Jackie.

"Hello! Five sodas." Jade made way for the bathroom, then Rook sounded his discomfort.

"If only my bladder had the same capacity as my stomach." said Rook as he ran for the men's room. Jackie looked back at Uncle and shook his head. Jade quickly ran into the girls' room as Rook entered the men's room. Hex, Ratso, and Chow walked in between the two, and the Panku Box glowed and shot a light at the former. The image turned into the mark for the sky demon.

"WHOAH THERE!" shouted Ratso as he grabbed Hex's shoulders. "We can't go where no man has gone before." Hex lightly brushed Ratso off as the box floated in the air.

"Then it's a good thing that Hsi Wu the sky demon will be exiting the portal so we don't have to enter." said Hex. A burst of wind shot past them. It reached Jackie and the others, knocking over a concessions cart. The commotion wasn't loud enough to break through the sound of the roaring fans, so Ben was clueless to the events. Jackie quickly reached the area as the relic shot a light from the end, opening the portal.

"Jade!" shouted Jackie. Uncle and Tohru arrived, then Uncle began to pull on Tohru.

"We must begin work on the chi spell immediately!" shouted Uncle as Tohru followed him. The villains turned to face Jackie. Hex's right eye went full red.

"Chan." said Hex and Shendu at the same time. Ratso pulled out a metal rod, and Chow made a bludgeon out of ice. Chow played the trumpet rhythm as he and Ratso ran forward.

"CHARGE!" shouted Ratso. Jackie flipped away as the men swung at him. He noticed a bucket full of souvenir mini bats, and grabbed two.

"I'LLPAYFORTHESELATTERTHANKYOU!" shouted Jackie all at once. He blocked the two weapons as he tried to get past the two goons. He knocked the ice out of Chow's hand, but he had to block the metal rod as he was back over to the stand. Ratso heated up the rod, and slashed straight through the souvenirs. Jackie suddenly grabbed a container with pamphlets. "Get your program!"

Jackie threw the whole thing at Ratso, and the goon fell over as he tried to block. Jackie suddenly ducked as a torrent of water grazed his shirt. He dodged it multiple times as Chow used it to attack. He hopped behind the stand as Chow sent the water straight through it. He hopped out from behind it and shot Chow in the face with ketchup and mustard. "Uncle!"

"HOLD YOUR HORSES!" shouted Uncle as he began mixing ingredients. A screech was heard as the sky demon flew from the portal. Hsi Wu was taller than the average man, but not giant. His body was mostly dark grey, but his wing membrane and claws were of a lighter variant. The only article of clothing was a dark purple wrap around his lower half.

His red eyes scanned the area, then he laid eyes on Hex.

"Welcome back Hsi Wu." said Shendu. A batter hit a ball, and the crowd went wild.

"THE CROWD ROARS FOR ME?" asked the demon. Jackie looked back to Uncle.

"UNCLE!" shouted Jackie once again. Uncle just sounded his annoyance. Jackie put the flute away and quickly jumped at the demon. He tried to kick him back in, and kicked Hex away. He then began pushing the demon back in.

Hex found himself against a post as Ratso and Chow tried to pull Jackie away. He looked up as Uncle began chanting.

"Don't just stand there fools!" shouted Hex. "Stop the chi wizard!" The goons let go of Jackie as they ran for Uncle. Tohru quickly grabbed a tray of baseballs.

"Add these to our bill." said Tohru. He then wound up a pitch and launched all the orbs at the Enforcers, causing them to slide past them. Meanwhile, unaware of all the commotion outside Jade was whistling a tune Ben had taught her as she washed her hands. Back outside, Jackie was still struggling to send the demon back before the portal shut. Hsi Wu pushed Jackie off of him, causing the man to fall on his rear.

The demon fully exited the portal.

"I AM NEVER GOING BACK MORTAL." said the sky demon. Shendu took over and breathed fire at Jackie, causing him to jump away. The portal closed behind the demon. "LOOKS LIKE I AM HERE TO STAY." Jade ran for the door.

"Jade's been in the dugout, but she's back in the game." said Jade as she opened the door. She screamed at the sight of Hsi Wu. Ben's ear perked as he stood up.

"JADE!" shouted Ben. He desperately made his way through the crowd. Hsi Wu's tail whipped at her, and she shut the door on it. He swirled it around as he flapped his wings. He tried to fly away, but the door was pressing too hard.

"JADE!" shouted Jackie. "Don't open the door!"

"DUH!" shouted Jade. Jackie turned to Uncle.

"Now!?" Uncle looked up from his elixir.

"Please." confirmed Uncle. Jackie began to play the flute, hurting the ears of the sky demon. He flapped harder, and his tail popped off. Jade sounded her disgust as the tail wriggeled around.

Hsi Wu found himself in the air as he turned to Hex.

"RETREIVE MY TAIL." ordered Hsi Wu as he flew away. Jackie looked down at the instrument.

"It didn't work." said Jackie. He received Uncle's signature slap.

"OF COURSE IT DID NOT WORK!" shouted Uncle. "THE DEMON IS OUT OF RANGE!" Hex walked towards the door.

"The tail." said Shendu. The sounds of guns activating caused him to pause.

"I don't care if you are wearing a dress Hex." said Captain Black. "You are not going in the little girl's room." A group of agents brought Chow and Ratso over in handcuffs and ropes for the latter. Shendu growled, but then the men's room opened. Rook walked out, but stopped as he saw the group before them.

"Please do not tell me they ruined the game." said Rook. This was the perfect distraction for Shendu to release a blue smoke into the air. All around shielded their eyes. When the smoke dissipated, the villains were gone. Jackie turned to the captain.

"Captain Black?" asked Jackie. "Aren't you out of your jurisdiction?" Captain Black smiled as he crossed his arms.

"Let's just say, we love the Red Sox." said Captain Black. Jackie soon noticed that a lot of the agents were in Red Sox jerseys. Ben ran to the group.

"Where's Jade?" asked Ben as he skidded to a halt. Jade stood before the group, allowing Ben to breath a sigh of relief.

"Jackie." said Jade. The group turned to her as she held the wriggling tail of the demon. "Check it out."

 _Uncle's Shop, San Francisco_

Uncle shouted as a vase was destroyed. Uncle had the tail brought back to his shop, thinking it would be of better use under his supervision. That proved to be a big mistake, however, as the appendage went on a rampage around the shop. Jackie jumped on it as he began to wrestle it.

"JACKIE!" shouted Uncle. "RESTRAIN THE TAIL!" Jackie and the appendage rolled around for a bit. Ben tried to get into the mix, but since the tail was present, the Omnitrix was calibrating for scan mode. Jackie grabbed the tail, but it repeatedly smacked his face as it struggled.

"I don't think it likes you Jackie." said Jade, earning a laugh from Ben. The tail tried to choke the man, but he threw it on the ground. It wriggled over to Tohru. The large man shouted in shock as the tail wrapped around his leg.

"GET IT OFF!" shouted Tohru repeatedly. Uncle adjusted his glasses.

"The tail seeks its owner, Hsi Wu the sky demon." said Uncle as he walked over to his apprentice. He squeezed the tail on a pressure point. "Hacha." Uncle held on to the tail as it went limp. He then walked into another room.

The others followed as he placed the tail in a silver chest. He then poured green powder over the container. "This spell will keep dark magic from touching it until we can find a way to use the tail to our advantage." Uncle then returned to the shop entrance, then sprinkled some more powder out there. "We must be very cautious. This chi powder will keep any demon from entering, unless they are invited."

He shut the door, but he was unaware of the listening demon above. Hsi Wu hopped down from the roof, and walked over to the door. He reached out to touch it, but it burned his finger. He walked over to the window, and saw the group conversating. He then let his eye rest on Jade.

"SO, ALL I NEED AN INVITATION." said Hsi Wu before he flew off. The next day, Hsi Wu landed on the roof of Jade's school. He located the girl as she talked to Drew, the most annoying boy in school in her opinion.

"You going to the Spring Dance this Friday Jade?" asked Drew. Jade smiled as she held a dodgeball.

"I was thinking about it." answered Jade. Other kids began to gather around.

"Who're you gonna go with? The ninjas, or do you only fight them?" Drew flung his fists around as he made childish ninja noises. All the kids laughed, but Jade only shook her head.

"Actually, I have a boy in mind. He came into town months ago, and he's homeschooled." The group gasped. Drew only snickered.

"So your bringing a dunce to school. I guess he must be a big believer of your little stories." Jade had to control herself so her eyes didn't turn.

"He's not a dunce!" Hsi Wu saw this as the perfect moment. He hopped down from the roof as he shifted into a regular school boy. He then ran through the crowd and stood beside Jade.

"Hey Drew?" asked the demon in disguise. "Who're you gonna go with? Your mother?" Drew was in shock.

"I... NO!" shouted Drew as he tried to come up with an excuse. "I... uh..." The other kids began to laugh and call him a momma's boy, causing him to walk away. Jade turned to the 'stranger.'

"Thanks...uh..." started Jade.

"I'm Hsi W..." started the demon before he caught himself. "Simon Wu Jing."

"Jade Chan. You must be new."

"Yeah. I just… flew into town. So Jade, is it true?"

"Of course. What?"

"Is it true that you fight ninjas?" Jade fully turned to the 'boy.'

"You bet." After school, they were seen walking down the sidewalk. Jade was telling 'Simon' about one Jackie's adventures. "Then Jackie was knocking them off the rollercoaster like..." Jade suddenly threw her fists around while making sounds for emphasis.

"That is so cool."

"PSH! That's nothing. Recently, Jackie has been dealing with something way worst."

"Like what?" Jade rested her back against a building.

"Well... You probably won't believe it, but recently we captured part of a demon."

"No way."

"Way." Jade then got an idea and pointed at 'Simon.' "Wanna see it?"

"You bet." They moved on to Uncle's shop, but they were spotted by a certain boy. Ben's face twisted in suspicion.

"Who the heck is that?" asked Ben. Gwen looked forward to see the 'boy' in question. She looked to Ben, and smirked.

"Someone's getting jealous." said Gwen. Ben shook his head.

"Why would I be jealous? I have the Omnitrix, and I've been friends with Jade longer." Gwen returned her gaze to the two walking down the sidewalk.

"You don't know that last part. They could be childhood friends." Ben growled as he walked after them. Gwen was having a field day with this. Back with Jade, she slowly entered the building, making sure that no one would see them. She continued into the building, but 'Simon' stopped as the rim of the door glowed green.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." said the demon. "I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." Jade waved him off.

"Trouble follows me. Come on in." 'Simon' perked up as his plan was working.

"Okay." The demon looked behind himself as he followed Jade into the room with the chest.

"I guarantee you've never seen anything like this." The demon smiled as they drew closer.

"You'd be surprised Jade." Jade slowly opened the chest. 'Simon' got in closer. Jade fully opened the chest, revealing the tail.

"Pretty wicked right?"

"JADE!" shouted Uncle as he turned on the lights. He quickly shut the container. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Uncle then spotted 'Simon.' "And who are you?" Jackie and Tohru suddenly entered the room.

"What's going on in here Uncle?" asked Jackie.

"Jade opened the box with the 'you know what' inside." Jackie smiled and shook his head.

"Jade. You know you aren't supposed to open the box."

"Jade didn't open the box." said Simon. "I did." Uncle rubbed his chin.

"Bad magic cannot touch it." said Uncle. He suddenly grabbed the 'boy's' wrists. "Show me your black marks demon boy!" There were none to be found.

"I'm sorry if I caused trouble. I just wanted to see the 'you know what.'" Uncle rubbed his chin again as he exited the room.

"This is Simon." introduced Jade. Jackie and Tohru waved.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." said 'Simon' as he walked out the door. Jade followed behind him.

"That boy is too polite." said Uncle.

"Uncle." reassured Jackie. "Jade finally has a normal friend her age. This could keep her away from demons and portals." Uncle scoffed.

"I like Benjamin better." 'Simon' had walked out the door, and Jade stood in the doorway.

"Wow Simon." said Jade. "No one's ever taken the hit for me." 'Simon' smiled back at her.

"What are friends for?" asked the demon. The look on Jade's face made a spying boy even more angry.

"So... I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Probably." Jade sighed as she closed the door. Ben was about to walk over there and go all Wildmutt on 'Simon,' but he was held back by Gwen. The demon reached out for the door, but it burned his hand yet again.

"Tomorrow it is then Jade." The 'boy' sprouted his wings and took off. Leaving behind a dumbfounded duo.

"SIMON IS..." started Ben, before his mouth was covered by Gwen.

"Hold your horses dweeb." scolded Gwen. "He could hear us." Ben pulled her hand off.

"We have to warn Jade!" Gwen pulled on his ear before he could take off again.

"You think she's going to believe you? It's obvious that she's starting to like him, and she could just see it as you taking things to the extremes." Ben looked at her in anger.

"So we just do nothing!? Jade is hanging out with the bad guy and she doesn't even know it!" Gwen shook her head.

"I'm saying, that we should think up an actual plan before we rush into things. If he's coming back tomorrow, then we'll stick closer to see what he's after. Then if he tries anything, we'll be there to fight him." Ben was furious about the idea of using Jade as bait, but there was really no other option that didn't involve scaring the demon away or getting Jade hurt. He conceded, and they returned to Plumber base.

They kept an eye on 'Simon' for the next few days. They were sure that he was after his tail, but he had yet to try and go back to the shop with Jade. Ben would always be Greymatter, and Gwen would use her magic to hide herself. They made some headway, including where the demon was hiding out, but Hsi Wu had yet to make his move. On Thursday, Jade and Tohru were folding towels together.

"I don't know what I'm going to do T." said Jade with frustration. "Simon's way more fun then the other kids at school. We like the same things, and he actually listens to me. We're like Yin and Yang. Yang and Yin." Tohru looked to Jade in confusion.

"Good and Evil?" asked Tohru.

"Left and Right. Duh. I just don't know if he knows it yet." Tohru put the towels they were folding onto the stack, then turned to Jade.

"Why don't you ask Simon to the school dance?" Jade looked to Tohru as she threw her towel on the table.

"That's part of the problem. I want to ask Ben to the dance, but he's kinda been distancing himself from me for the last couple of days, and then Simon shows up. If I'm honest, I thought Ben was more than a crush, but now all this happens." Jade sat down in a chair. "This is harder than the movies make it out to be."

Tohru put down his towel and sat in a chair beside her.

"I... may not be the best source of advice on this, but I believe you should ask one of them. If they say no, then they're probably meant to be just friends or it's not the right time." Jade thought over the words, then smiled.

"You're right T." She hopped up and gave the big lug a hug. "Thanks." The next day, Uncle and the monks had the tail tied to a table. Uncle grabbed a brush from a pot held by Clay.

"If the demon wishes to find its owner, then I will infuse it with the proper chi spell ingredients." said Uncle as he brushed the tail, causing it to squirm. "We will then release it so it can lead us to Hsi Wu..."

"Where it will reattach." continued Tohru as he grabbed a bag. "It will then infuse the demon with the chi spell..."

"And I will toot the flute!" shouted Omi. He suddenly blew into the instrument, earning a shout from Uncle. Uncle took the instrument from the monk.

"Jackie will play the flute when the demon is in range and the tail reattaches!" shouted Uncle. Tohru handed Uncle the bag, and the old chi wizard began to pack some meals.

"What is all this?" asked Jackie. Uncle held up one of the many sandwiches.

"Mung Bean Sandwiches for the trip." Jackie gave Uncle a confused look.

"Trip?" Uncle sounded his annoyance.

"The sky demon could be halfway around the globe by now!" Meanwhile outside, Jade and Simon were walking to Uncle's shop from school. Jade nervously twirled something she had in her pocket.

"So, we're going to the shop to study right?" asked 'Simon.' Greymatter and Gwen hid themselves on a nearby roof. The little grey alien was tempted to turn into one of his bigger aliens and attack the boy right then and there.

"Yeah, but first, I wanted to give you something." Jade then pulled out half of a coin tied to a string. She put it around his neck, and took a few steps back. "It's a friendship medallion. Two halves of the same coin."

"Wow Jade. I don't know what to say. I wanna see how I... I mean we look in them. You have a mirror inside or something?"

"He's so going down." said Greymatter in extreme anger.

"You really like it?" asked Jade with a huge smile. "You can wear it to the school dance. I'd wear mine, but I'm not going. Are you?" Gwen had to hold Greymatter and cover the Omnitrix so that the alien wouldn't tear the demon apart in sheer rage.

"Why would I..." started 'Simon' before he saw the look on Jade's face. "I mean, I've been thinking of going, but I have to ask my mother first. I'll just need to head inside to use your phone."

Jade suddenly whipped out her phone.

"No problem." She stretched it out to the demon, causing him to have a shocked expression. On one hand, the little grey alien above was still angry that the demon tricked Jade into liking him, but on the other he felt like a hardy laugh coming on for the shocking truth that should be coming. The door to the shop was opened, and the awfully disguised tail of Hsi Wu was the first to exit. "We got a dog?"

"Clever disguise Master Chan." complemented Omi. "No one will expect a thing." The others gave Omi a deadpanned look. The tail suddenly turned towards the two oncoming people. 'Simon' looked between his tail and Uncle.

'I SMELL A CHI SPELL.' thought the demon as his tail burst out of the disguise and flew straight for him. He opened his bag, and caught his missing appendage in it. "STRIKE!" All around gasped in shock, except for the ones above.

"Hsi Wu." breathed Uncle. He suddenly pointed at Jackie. "I TOLD YOU I DID NOT LIKE THAT BOY!"

"Simon." said Jade in shock. "You're..." The demon suddenly grabbed Jade by the arm.

"A demon?" finished Hsi Wu as he returned his head to normal. "STILL WANNA GO TO THE DANCE?" His head suddenly turned back as Jade shrugged him off.

"NO WAY!" shouted Jade. She coated her hand in fire, but the demon pushed her to the ground. He turned to see Jackie about to play the flute.

"NO!" shouted Uncle. "AFTER THE TAIL ATTACHES!" Ben saw what was about to happen next, and tried to change aliens. He was unsuccessful, however, as the Omnitrix changed him back as it charged the scanning function. Hsi Wu kicked The group to the ground, then took off with Uncle.

"You are going to remove the spell from my tail dear Uncle, or you will become a pancake." warned Hsi Wu as he took off into the distance.

"UNCLE!" shouted Jackie and Jade as the demon continued to leave their view.

"Oh no." said Jade. Jackie took a few steps forward, then turned to his niece.

"Jade." instructed Jackie. "Go back to Section 13." Jade punched her hands together.

"But this is personal." Jackie got down on one knee and put his hands on her shoulders.

"All the more reason for you to not be there." Jade crossed her arms.

"But I have..."

"Promise me Jade." Jade growled.

"Promise, but my guys are so going to kick his butt." Jade concentrated, and the hogosha emerged from the shadows. Jackie and the others took off, and Jade ran for the base like she promised. Ben stood up, then started to pull something from his backpack.

"What're you doing dweeb?" asked Gwen. Ben threw a device on the ground. It expanded into a hoverboard.

"I never promised to leave it to them." answered Ben. "Plus it's not only personal for Jade." Ben took off on his ride as he went across the roof tops.

"UGH! Boys!" Gwen chased off after Ben, creating a floating stone platform to float on.

Meanwhile, Hsi Wu brought Uncle to his hideout, a tall water tower. Uncle sat in a meditative pose, driving the sky demon crazy. He kept his missing appendage in the red schoolbag. It wriggled around as it tried to free itself. The demon was running out of patients.

"I will ask one last time, what have you done to my tail?" asked the demon.

"Ancient proverb, none of your bees' wax!" shouted Uncle. The demon grabbed him by the collar and pulled him over to the side. He dangled the old man over the side.

"I am in no mood for games. You will remove the spell from my tail, or you will wish you had wings."

"What is hexed cannot be unhexed." Hsi Wu's eyes glowed red.

"THEN CAST ANOTHER SPELL!"

"How can I cast a spell without my spell books!?" The demon growled as he threw Uncle behind him. Jackie and the others ran down the sidewalk, while the hogosha ran overhead. Jackie turned to Tohru.

"Hsi Wu went this way." said Jackie.

"We'd need wings to find Uncle." argued Tohru.

"Well we'd have a ride, if Dojo didn't eat so many chili peppers." said Raimundo. A shadow suddenly flew above them. They looked up to see a dark shadow falling towards them.

"THE SKY DEMON!" shouted Omi. They all got into fighting stances, but then the supposed demon landed in front of them, revealing itself to be a bird. They all looked to Omi. "Sorry." Jackie shewed it as he picked up a bean it was pecking at. He looked at it for a bit, then passed it to Clay.

"Well I'll be." said Clay. "That there's a Mung Bean."

"From Uncle's sandwiches?" asked Jackie. They looked on down the sidewalk, and noted a bunch of Mung Beans going in one direction. "A trail of Mung Beans!" Ben soared overhead as he went across the roof tops. He already knew where to go to find the demon, so he left them to their discovery.

Suddenly, he was met with a wall of stone. He looked to his left to see Hak Fuu with his hand stretched out.

"You will interfere no longer boy." said Hak Fuu. He then squeezed his hand. "LAND TSUNAME CRUSHES BROWN HARE!" The wall started to lean over, but then it stopped. Hak Fuu repeated the action over and over, but the wall wouldn't budge.

"Let's see you fight your own element." said Gwen as she lowered to the ground. The ram talisman glowed as she made the earth wall become a huge ball. She swung her hand, making the sphere knock Hak Fuu away like golf ball. The villain screamed in pain as he went flying into the distance. "Next time, don't run off on your own dweeb."

Ben looked to Gwen with a smirk. Back at Section 13, Jade phased through the vault door. The barrier that held the stones vanished as Jade flew close. Being able to fly, she only needed one talisman. She grabbed the tiger talisman, and held up her medallion.

"Fight fire with fire." said Jade. She clicked her medallion into the indent on the talisman. "Find Yin with Yang." The talisman glowed orange as it began to sense for the other half of the medallion.

Back at the water tower, Hex floated to the top of and met with the sky demon.

"So good to see you again brother Hsi Wu." greeted Shendu.

"Did you get them?" asked Hsi Wu. Ratso made it to the top, and pushed the books up.

"The geezers books." huffed Ratso. Chow, who was still on the ladder, looked down bellow.

"Nosebleed city." said Chow as he desperately climbed upward. Down bellow, Jackie picked up the last Mung Bean. The monks and the hogosha already began the ascent as Jackie looked up. Hex and his men were fully upon the tower as Uncle looked down at the closed books in front of him.

"You have your texts, now cast a spell!" ordered Hsi Wu. Uncle sounded his thinking as he saw Jackie reach the top. He then repeatedly pulled his glasses back and forward.

"These are not my reading glasses." lied Uncle. The demon hissed as his hand turned back to normal. He was about to slash, when Jackie grabbed him with his legs and threw him over the edge.

"UNCLE!" shouted Jackie. "RUN!" Uncle looked around the structure, then returned his gaze to Jackie.

"Where to?" Hex pointed to Jackie as the two goons readied their weapons.

"Get him boys." said Hex. The two men charged at Jackie. Shendu was about to summon Hex's rock golems, but then Hex took back control. "You do that and they will make a hole around us and we'll fall into the water below." Jackie dodged the attacks, continuously ducking under the enemies.

He soon found himself at the edge, and the two idiots surrounded him. He smirked as he pointed behind them. They turned to see the hogosha pull them into the center of the tower. Hex jumped at them, but he had to stop as Raimundo swung the Sword of the Storm. "I see you've come to surrender your Wu."

"Sleep off Hex." said Omi.

"You mean dream on." corrected Kimiko.

"Different same." Before the boy could be corrected again, Shendu breathed fire at the group. Tohru wiped his brow as he continued to climb the tower. Hsi Wu payed no mind to him as he flew back up to the top. Uncle noticed the tail struggle in the bag, and reached out to grab it.

Hsi Wu stepped on the bag, ready to finish Uncle. Suddenly, the medallion on his neck glowed as it floated forward.

"What?" asked Hsi Wu.

"Hey friend?" asked Jade as she stood at the edge. "Wanna dance?" The sky demon gave her an evil look in response.

"LET'S." He transformed into his true form and Jumped at her. She jumped up and bounced off the back of his head. The violet rings engulfed her as she transformed into her ghost powers. He turned around, but he was faced with the sight of a ghastly Jade.

She flew at him and hit him with a fiery kick. "YOU! BUT HOW!?" Jade smirked.

"I didn't tell you all my accomplishments." Jackie dodged and attack from Chow, then saw Jade floating in the sky.

"JADE!?" shouted Jackie. He continued to dodge as the two men continued to attack him. "HOW DID YOU... WHERE DID YOU... WHY... Talk later."

Jackie was able to kick Chow at one of the hogosha, and the ninja threw the man off the tower. Tohru watched as he fell into a building below. Thankfully for him, a mattress broke his fall. He groaned as he rolled over onto the hard floor.

Jade flew around the tower as the sky demon chased her. She looked back and shot a fireball at him, causing him to dodge up. Right into a low bar. He held his face as he slowly rose upward. Uncle tried to open the bag with the tail, but it wouldn't budge.

"JACKIE!" shouted Uncle. "The zipper is stuck!" Hsi Wu looked over to Uncle.

"MY TAIL!" shouted the demon as he flew at Uncle. He enveloped the elder Chan and some hogosha in his wings. He opened his wings as white smoke appeared. He held Uncle in one hand and the bag in the other. He threw Uncle to the side, and the old man shouted as he fell off the edge.

"UNCLE!" shouted Jackie. Down below, Tohru grabbed on to the foot of a ninja, and the chain continued until one ninja was holding Uncle by the shirt.

"Thankyou." said Uncle. He saw Jade fly by. "JADE! YOU MUST RELEASE HSI WU'S TAIL!" Jade nodded and flew upwards.

Speaking of, the demon was trying to rip the bag apart to release his tail, but it was too strong for that. He growled as he flew off. Jackie blocked an attack from Hex as Jade floated in the air nearby.

"Uncle's okay Jackie!" shouted Jade before she took of after the demon. Jackie had a relieved look on his face, but it disappeared as he dodged Ratso's rod. Hsi Wu held his bag below him as he rushed forward.

"I'LL FIND MY OWN SPELL." said the demon. Jade phased through him, and grabbed the bag from below him.

"Mine." said Jade as she sped off. The demon hissed as he flew after her. Down below, Ben and Gwen saw Jade flying away from the demon. Ben looked to Jade.

"I've got the others." reassured Gwen. "Go get 'im dweeb." Ben smiled as he turned to race after them. Back at the tower, Jackie and the monks were still facing off with Hex and Ratso. Jackie found himself dodging attacks from both sides.

He found himself right next to Ratso, and both of them were kicked to the lower edge. Ratso made the metal keep him up as Jackie struggled. He went to kick Jackie off the tower but he was knocked off himself by a flying kick from Omi. He fell into a vat of substance below. He popped out, then licked his finger.

"MMMM!" sounded Ratso. "Nougat." A large tube moved above him, and dropped nuts all over him. Above the two, Shendu rained fire upon them. They stood pressed against the large container.

"Your choice boys." said Hex. "Join me, crash..." Shendu soon took over.

"Or burn." added Hex. The whole tower shook as Tohru punched at the large container. He used the dents to step up to the top. He soon reached the top, and shouted a war cry as he jumped into the air. All allies hopped to the side as Tohru came crashing down onto the container, creating a crack that Hex fell into.

Hex landed in the water below, and smoke poured from his mouth. Back with Jade, she powered ahead as Hsi Wu got closer and closer. She went intangible as he swung at her. She returned to normal as they flew into the city. She suddenly shot upwards, and Hsi Wu ran into a sign.

Jade came down the other side, and laughed at the sight. His head went through the sign, placing his head in a shark's mouth.

"I guess demon meat makes good chum." said Jade as she flew off. Hsi Wu pulled his head out and flew after her. Jade could actually feel the time for her transformation run out as she tried to find a place to hide. She soon spotted a parking building and made a mad dash for it. She went intangible one last time as she flew through a few pillars and floors.

The sky demon found himself flying into the floor above, before falling onto the floor bellow.

"I HATE GHOSTS." said Hsi Wu as he went to search from the outside. Jade soon turned back as she hid behind a parked car. She wiped the sweat from her brow as she tried to wait out the time. She heard scratching metal as Hsi Wu walked past the vehicles. "COME ON LITTLE WHISP. COME OUT AND PLAY."

Jade focused, causing the hogosha to leave the tower. The car she hid behind was knocked away by Hsi Wu, and he towered above her. He screamed as two shuriken struck him in the back. He turned to see the last available ninjas rushing at him. He fought them off as Jade ran through the building.

She ran around the corner as the last hogosha dissipated. "JADE! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!" She found herself hiding behind another car near the middle of the lot. Hsi Wu flew up from the curb and grabbed Jade.

He held her against a wall as he took the bag from her. He held her as he walked over to the edge of the building. He turned his face back to his human disguise. "Thanks for the dance Jade. Have a nice trip."

He threw her off the edge. She screamed as her body raced towards the ground.

"NNNOOO!" shouted Ben as he ran at the demon. Hsi Wu returned his head to normal as he turned to Ben, only for the boy to punch him in the face. The Omnitrix glew as it detected the demon.

"Stimulation 976 detected. Initiating warden mode protocol." voiced the Omnitrix. Ben glowed as he grabbed the bag from the sky demon. Jade closed her eyes as she continued to fall. She felt a jolt, but it was too high to be the ground.

"Stormwing!" shouted a strong voice. Jade opened her eyes, and saw a large bird head with green eyes looking forward. Stormwing was a large hawk like alien with a black and yellow pattern. He had a huge crest on his head and he wore Native American style pants. He also wore a belt around his torso which held a sheathed tomahawk.

He flapped his wings as he reached a roof. He set the girl down, and handed her the bag.

"Open the bag." instructed Stormwing. He stood up as Hsi Wu flew towards them. "He's mine." The awestruck Jade just nodded as the large bird alien flew off. He was soon face to face with the demon, even being the same height, but with a better posture.

"SO THE KING OF THE THUNDERBIRDS COMES BACK FROM THE DEAD." said Hsi Wu. "YOU THINK THAT FORM WILL BE ABLE TO DO ANY..."

"I don't care." Hsi Wu was surprised by the interruption. "This. Is. PERSONAL!"

He flew at Hsi Wu and knocked him into a group of wires. The demon screamed as he was electrocuted, but Stormwing kept him from leaving the wires. The demon bit his lip and threw the alien off. They both flew towards the right as they raced across the city. People watched the two black blurs raced above.

When they reached a certain speed, however, earrings on the bird alien began to play a tune, causing Hsi Wu to stop and grab his ears. The alien smirked and began flying at that speed around the demon. He then grabbed Hsi Wu by the face and rushed him across the sides of buildings. He then threw the demon on a nearby roof. Looking down as he descended, he pulled the tomahawk from it's sheath, taking note of the hole in the top and more down the right side.

"NO PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" The alien looked to the demon as he pleaded. The alien brought the weapon up to his mouth, and began to blow into it. Clouds formed around them as Stormwing continued to play the tune.

As he hit a certain key, a bolt of lightning came from the sky and struck the sky demon. The bird alien continued to play as more bolts hit the demon over and over. Jade was stunned by the continuous rain of lightning. She quickly returned to opening the backpack, and succeeded. She let the tail fly out of the bag as t flew to its owner.

It reattached as the lightning ended. He weakly arose from the ground, drooping as he held his arm. He looked to the mighty alien before him.

"MERCY." pleaded the demon one last time. Uncle began his chant as the tail began to glow. Soon the glow met his whole body as the alien brought the tomahawk flute to his mouth.

"Homerun." said Stormwing. He blew into the flute, bringing one last bolt down upon Hsi Wu before he was sent flying back to his portal. He screamed in pain as the lightning bolt followed him all the way back to his prison. The portal closed as the bolt fully entered the portal. The alien then played a peaceful tune, returning the sky to normal.

Jade found the medallion she gave to Simon on the roof and picked it up.

"So long, Simon." said Jade as she looked to the sky. Later in the day, Her and Tohru were back to folding towels. Ben was resting on the couch as he tried to regain energy from unlocking the new warden. Uncle walked towards the two as they finished folding two more towels.

"I TOLD YOU THAT BOY WAS NO GOOD!" shouted Uncle. "YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH BENJAMIN!"

"Uncle!" whispered Jackie as he shooed the elder Chan off. "I'm sorry Jade. I knew you wanted to go to the dance tonight Jade." Jade sounded her disagreement.

"And do the Funky Chicken with a demon?" asked Jade. "No thankyou." Jackie smiled as he walked away. Jade then sighed as she folded another towel.

"I guess you were right about the whole good and evil thing T." Tohru looked up from his folding as he tried to comfort Jade.

"There will be other dances Jade." Reassured Tohru. Jade waved him off with a smile.

"Dance shmance! I am so over Simon." Tohru noticed something missing from around her neck.

"You wore both medallions on your way back. What did you do with the one you originally wore?" Jade smiled. It's revealed that said medallion was hung from Ben's neck.

"I put it where it rightfully belongs."

 **Another end to another chapter. I honestly love the new alien I created for this chapter. I created a good looking alien and gave Hsi Wu a huge spanking he deserved all in one sitting. That's a win win in my book, no pun intended.**

 **I have a bit of an announcement. With college starting back tomorrow, I'll have to throw out my schedule and spend most of my time working on schoolwork. That means the updates won't be as consistent, and there might be a three to four week gap depending on when I find time to update. I ask you to please bare with me on update time until next summer, and I hope that I can continue to bring you great stories over the college semester.**

 **Did you like the changes made? What are your thoughts on the story so far? What's your opinion of Stormwing? Remember to R and R and I'll do my best to get back to you via PM or in the next chapter. This is Caliban, signing out.**


	17. Chapter 16: Diving in San Francisco

**Back for another chapter. I'm so happy that you guys are so supportive. College really has been taking up all my time, but I'm always glad to see a review and find time to write more chapters. I hope you're ready for this chapter. Before we get started, however, I have an announcement.**

 **For those who love Pokémon, I've started up a new story starring the two youngest anime protagonists. I plan on making all kinds of new Pokémon, OC's and all that fun stuff. Just look for "Alluma: Region of Discovery" if your interested. Shameless promotion aside, let's answer some reviews.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like him. There won't be a new talisman this chapter, but I hope it will be cool just the same. As for the second unnamed guest (or second review if you're the same person), I don't know when exactly I'll put American Dragon in the story, but I know the show's in the same universe.**

 **Aztec 13: I'm glad you think he's awesome, but you might want to change that first title of him to King of the Thunderbirds. I honestly believed people would love that chapter just because Ben got jealous of 'Simon.' This chapter is definitely going to be fun.**

 **Atom king: Thanks man. Stormwing really did show that jerk who's boss. As for your story idea, it sounds interesting.**

 **Guest-Questioner: Glad you find the new alien intriguing. She's been doing a good job of learning her powers, and those few just happen to be ones she easily mastered. I never really thought of using the lines. Thanks for the brain food!**

 **Mr.B: It's nice to know you love the story and the new alien. You can bet there will be more OC aliens and even species of alien. I just wanna say thank you for the words of encouragement. It really made me feel less nervous on the official first day.**

 **With all that out of the way, let's get on with the chapter! I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, Ben 10, or any other series and movies that appear in the connected universe. I only own my OC aliens and characters.**

 _Rome, Italy_

Jackie and Uncle drove by the Roman Colosseum as they sped through the streets. Jackie turned the bike as he looked to his left. They were trying to stop Hex and his goons from releasing the last of the trapped demons, Bai Tza. They zoomed around multiple vehicles as they pressed onward. Uncle gave off his usual shout as he wiggled around in the side car.

"Jackie!" shouted Uncle. "Hurry!"

"I know!" responded Jackie. "We must prevent Hex from unleashing the water demon!"

"No! Uncle's legs are starting to cramp! We should have rode with Benjamin and the Xiaolin Monks!" Over in a nearby temple, the Panku box was already in the air as it shot a beam at a picture on the floor. The picture turned into the mark of the water demon as the relic slid into place. Hex and his men took a few steps back as the portal opened.

A geyser erupted from the portal as Shendu took control of Valmont.

"Join us sister dearest!" shouted Shendu. The enforcers marveled as the water began to take shape. The water demon was like a mermaid, but with terrifying features. She had scales all over her body, and she had long tendrils on her head. Her head and neck were light blue, while the rest of her body was dark blue with the exception of a white pattern that started bellow her neck and ran down her tail.

She screeched in victory as she fully emerged from the portal.

"AT LAST, LIBERATION!" shouted Bai Tza. "NOW THAT I AM FREE, IT IS TIME FOR SOME LIVATION!" She took a quick look at her surroundings. "WELL, AFTER RELOCATING TO A MORE MOIST CLIMATE." Shendu sounded his disagreement.

"While I would love to help you dear sister, I believe I've earned my freedom." Shendu was suddenly grabbed by one of his sister's tentacles as she brought him up to eye level.

"YOU DARE REQUEST YOUR FREEDOM AS IF IT WERE YOUR REWARD!?" Shendu had a confused and frightened face.

"I released all of our siblings! That was what I offered you!"

"HOW CURIOUS THEN, THAT FIVE OF OUR SIBLINGS REMAIN IMPRISONED IN THE VOID WHILE DAI GUI HAS DISAPPEARED FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" Hex quickly took over.

"Oh great and fair Bai Tza, you have only Jackie Chan and Ben Tennyson to blame for that." interjected Hex. "Shendu fulfilled his part of the bargain, but he never said anything about keeping you out." The sound of whirring machinery came their way as Jackie parked the bike. "Speak of the hero..."

He hopped off and prepared for battle.

"Quick Uncle!" shouted Jackie. "The chi spell!" He only received grunts from the elder Chan.

"Jackie!" shouted Uncle. "Uncle is stuck!" Jackie quickly moved to free Uncle from the side car. Bai Tza dropped the possessed mage as she held her arm back.

"I WILL NOT REPEAT THE MISTAKES OF MY SIBLINGS!" shouted the water demon as she formed a ball in her hand. She thrusted her hand forward, sending a torrent of water at the two Chans. Jackie managed to pull Uncle out and dodge the attack on time. Bai Tza slithered away as the enforcers ran over to Jackie. Jackie righted the cycle and revved the engine.

"You're not going anywhere Chan." said Finn as he let lightning dance across his fingers. Ratso superheated a metal baton as he stood next to Finn.

"It's gladiator time!" shouted Ratso as Chow stood to his left.

"For strength and honor." said Chow as he created a blade of ice. Jackie kept his hand on the brakes as he put the vehicle in drive. Mud flew behind him and pushed the enforcers to the ground. Jackie looked to Uncle.

"Get in!" shouted Jackie. Uncle sounded his sadness as he hopped back in the dreaded side car. The Enforcers hopped out of their way as they chased after the water demon. Shendu looked down to the hands of the sorcerer. Hex tried to come out to reassure the demon, but he was in full control as he looked to the sky.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!" shouted Shendu. Bai Tza quickly made her way through the streets as she tried to avoid Jackie and Uncle. Jackie took a glance at Uncle.

"Uncle, the chi spell!" Uncle brought up a gourd and his signature blow fish as he got to work. He had to shout his chant as Jackie sped up.

"YOUR SPELLS MAY HAVE QUELLED MY SIBLINGS, BUT I AM A SLIPPERY ONE." said Bai Tza as she formed two spheres of water. She threw them behind herself, causing Jackie to try and dodge them. He ended up hydroplaning as he drove over one of them, making Uncle shout an elongated version of his chant for that split second. Jackie finally made it out of the spin, only for him and Uncle to scream as they approached a wall. Jackie turned the vehicle as he ran his legs across the wall, returning to his seat as he resumed the chase.

Bai Tza slithered down several flights of stares as she tried to shake them. Jackie drove down the steps with Uncle shakily chanting. They went down many roads as they started to gain on the water demon. She turned a corner, only to be ran over by a tourist bus. Jackie parked as the demon became a puddle on the ground.

Jackie hopped off the vehicle and inspected the liquid.

"Looks like we won't be needing that chi spell after all." said Jade from a black and white sidecar.

"Don't be so sure Jade." said Jackie. He sounded his surprise as he turned to his niece. "Jade!? I thought I told you stay with... Tohru." Indeed, Tohru was the one driving the vehicle.

"She can be very persuasive." said Tohru as he removed his helmet. More grunts were heard as Uncle once again tried to free himself from the sidecar.

"Help Uncle!" shouted Uncle. "I must cast the chi spell!" Jackie and Tohru went to work trying to free the elder Chan, but then the water started to gather. They looked up in surprise, dropping Uncle back into the seat. Jade slowly turned around as Bai Tza towered above her.

The demon slashed at her, but she hit nothing but air as Jade turned intangible. Jade smiled as hopped back.

"Now Ben!" shouted Jade. The side car of the vehicle lifted in the air as it shot a laser at the demon. Jackie looked to Uncle.

"The spell!" shouted Jackie. Uncle began chanting, and the gourd glew green. Bai Tza creates a large ball of water as she knocked the symbol away. Jackie chased after her as Tohru grabbed the gourd. The two chased after her with Upgrade behind them.

She turned a corner, Tohru right behind her. She turned into water as she slid between the bars of the gate in front of her. Tohru crashes into the bars, leaving a huge dent in the gate. Jackie hopped over Tohru and grabbed the gourd as he continued to run. Upgrade parked the bike and slid between the bars, almost catching the Omnitrix on the bars.

The water demon suddenly hopped into a fountain. Jackie hopped onto the side of the rock, trying to locate Bai Tza. He noticed the drain in the fountain, and knew the demon got away. He sighed as he dropped his arms to his side. Upgrade stopped beside him, and groaned.

 _Uncle's Shop, San Francisco_

Uncle quickly began to hand people stacks of books as he prepared to do research. They couldn't waist any time with Bai Tza on the loose. Omi ended up being handed the most, but the cheese ball cheated with the Third Arm Sash. Uncle began stacking more books, then walked over to Jackie. He handed the stack to his nephew, then returned to his desk.

"The water demon will return to her undersea empire, then not even my strongest chi spell will stop her." informed Uncle as he grabbed more books.

"So forget the books." said Jade. "Let's grab some flippers and..." Uncle suddenly placed a stack in Jade's hands, causing her to stop mid sentence.

"Research. Bai Tza's empire is also known as a neighbor to the lost city of Atlantis." All eyes widened at the statement.

"Atlantis?" asked Jackie. Rook put down his comic book as he tilted his head.

"I was unaware the state of Georgia went missing." said Rook. The group looked to the innocent alien. "What?"

"That's Atlanta Rook." informed Gwen as she made some books float on stone. "Atlantis is supposedly a city that was swallowed by the ocean, but I thought it was just a myth."

"No one has been able to find it." corrected Uncle. Jade snickered a bit.

"Hence the lost part." said Jade. The books suddenly became too heavy for her, so she tried to call upon some help. The hogosha were too late, however, as she fell backwards. She stopped mid fall as someone caught her from behind. Jade found herself staring up into a certain brown haired boys emerald eyes.

"Looks like Unk gave you a little to much huh?" asked Ben as he pushed her upright. Jade's face ran red as she tried to find words.

"Y-yeah. Guess he did. Thanks." The hogosha held the books as the two stood in silence. Jackie sent a soft smile their direction as he set his stack on a desk. Ben cleared his throat.

"So... uh... Jade? I just got the new Sumo Slammers game featuring some guy called Gnome Cop and his enemy Turbo Troll. I was wondering if you'd like to play a few rounds with me." Jade smiled as she was about to answer.

"No time!" shouted Uncle. "We must do research!" Jade sighed as she took the books from her ninja friends.

"Thanks anyway Ben." said Jade as she walked over to a desk. She never felt more frustrated on a Saturday then today.

 _The Lost City of Atlantis, Unknown Location_

Bai Tza swam through the waters as she arrived at the capital of her empire, or what was left of it. She was surrounded by the ruins of a once great city, writhing with anger. She swam around, searching the sunken city. She moved all sorts of objects as she looked. She roared as she threw a large stone head.

"MY EMPIRE LIES IN RUIN!" shouted Bai Tza. "TIME HAS DONE IT'S WORST. I WILL HAVE TO CLAIM A NEW EMPIRE." She went to leave, but then clenched at her side. She lifted her hands to reveal a green slash on her rib area.

She touched the area, then hissed in pain as she retracted her arm. "THE LIVING LIQUID HAS WOUNDED ME. THIS IS MOST TROUBLING." She swam off as she searched for a new empire. Little did she now that some of her scales landed on a slab of marble, causing the stone to glow.

 _Dark Hand Hideout, San Francisco_

Hex and the Dark Hand members had fallen back to a fish cannery the latter used as a hideout. Shendu and Hex had gotten to work on various potions, trying to find something that would work. So far, however, all they managed to do was make Hex sprout white scales, two horns on his forehead, and two crests across his jawline. They downed another potion, and felt a strong sensation overcome them. Hex looked around, only to find a reptilian tail making a tear in the robe.

"On the bright side Shendu, we are starting to become more dragon like." said Hex. Shendu took over and walked over to a mirror.

"I don't want to be a merged body sorcerer!" snarled Shendu. "I want freedom! We must be missing something! Maybe there's not enough garlic." The Dark Hand and Zombozo just watched as Hex and Shendu conversated, their eyes constantly shifting over and over.

A watery figure suddenly arose from the ground. Bai Tza towered above them, not pleased at all.

"SHENDU!" shouted Bai Tza, causing all the goons to jerk away from her. Hex took control as he prepared to negotiate.

"I must ask that you release us oh mighty water demon." requested Hex. "The point I brought up in Rome remains unchallenged." Bai Tza lifted Hex in the air with one of her tentacles.

"MY ANSWER TO YOU AND MY SORRY EXCUSE OF A SIBLING REMAINS THE SAME SILVER TONGUED SORCERER." Bai Tza suddenly dropped the man as she grabbed at her side. She growled as the others got closer. "AS UNPLEASENT AS IT IS, I REQUIRE MEDICAL TREATMENT BEFORE I CLAIM A NEW EMPIRE AS MY OWN. YOU WILL HEAL ME OR FACE MY WRATH!"

Hex was about to make his move, but Shendu took control.

"You are in no condition to make demands sister." denied Shendu. "You are injured, meaning your power is slowly draining. If you are not treated soon, you will lose all your power and join me in my spiritual state. In short, you are at my mercy."

Bai Tza gritted her teeth, but she knew this was true. She looked to the wound, then lowered her head.

"WHAT ARE YOUR DEMANDS BROTHER? DO NOT EXPECT YOUR FREEDOM, HOWEVER, FOR ALL OF OUR SIBLINGS MUST LIFT THE CURSE AS ONE." Shendu cursed his luck, but decided to roll with the punches. Chow walked over to the water demon, a little disappointed by the situation.

"Okay, even I know this is a little too low boss." said Chow.

"Quiet fool!" shouted Shendu. "I am pondering over our options." Chow growled a slight bit, something Hex took note of.

"Is something displeasing to you Chow?" asked Hex.

"As a matter of fact boss, this isn't right even for us." growled Chow. "I understand threatening someone for not doing their job or taking out an enemy, but trying to swindle your own sibling when their basically dying? That's a level I can't step to." The others tried to get him to stop, but he wasn't taking it. He looked to the wound, then got an idea.

"What are you doing?!" asked Hex and Shendu in unison. Chow stretched out his hand, causing Bai Tza to scream in pain. Water started to cover the wound, leaving behind a green scar. Shendu was about to strike, when Bai Tza screeched. Her screech turned into a sigh of relief.

She looked to the area, touching it a few times to be sure. She grabbed Chow with one of her tentacles, albeit looser then she did with Hex.

"YOU HAVE DONE ME A GOOD SERVICE MORTAL." said Bai Tza. "WHEN I CLAIM MY EMPIRE, YOUR REWARD WILL BE HANDSOME." She dropped Chow, before grabbing Finn with another tentacle.

"Hey, your a fish and I'm Finn." said Finn in fear. "We're simpatico."

"DIRECT ME TO A SUITABLE NEW EMPIRE." Finn sounded his worry.

"Mi casa es su casa."

"A FISH CANNERY!?"

"See your point. Well there's lots of great places here in San Fran, and it's all by the water. The only thing you'll have to worry about are the quakes." Bai Tza sounded her interest.

"EARTHQUAKES?"

"Yeah. The San Andres Fault runs right through downtown. Better idea! You should move to the east coast." Bai Tza suddenly dropped Finn, then turned her back to the group.

"SO BE IT. YOUR SAN FRAN WILL BE THE CRADDLE OF MY NEW UNDERSEA EMPIRE." Ratso sounded his concern.

"Isn't your undersea empire supposed to be under the sea?" asked Ratso. The water demon turned around and pointed at the steel bending man.

"AND SO IT SHALL BE, ONCE I SINK THE CITY." Bai Tza turned to water as she disappeared between the floorboards. Finn shot a glare at Chow.

"You had to heal the crazy fish lady didn't ya?" asked Finn. Shendu took full control as he held Chow in the air.

"YOU IMBACIL!" shouted Shendu. "Do you know how many opportunities you've let slip between our fingers!? I should exterminate you vermin!" Hex regained control as he pushed Chow away.

"Calm yourself Shendu." said Hex. "She might have betrayed us if we made demands. Chow has saved us a great deal of trouble." Shendu growled as Finn walked over to him.

"So uh, is it okay if we see ourselves out?" asked Finn.

"Yeah." agreed Ratso. "We opened all the portals for ya." Hex sighed as he stood straight.

"You may take your leave, but I want Valmont and Hak Fuu to stay here for a moment." said Hex. All three made their way for the door. "Oh and by the way, you three can keep the magic." All three of them came to a screeching halt. They turned around as Hex waved his hands.

They all grabbed at their respective marks. The symbols disappeared as they sunk into the skin. "Consider it a reward for all your hard work." The guys said their goodbyes as they ran for safety. Hex frowned as he turned to the remaining minions. "Hak Fuu."

The man stepped forward at the call of his name. Hex gave the man a hard scowl. "Tell me Black Tiger, how long did it take you to control your earth magic?"

"Three months." answered Hak Fuu.

"And how many times have you succeeded in missions ever since?" Valmont did not like where this was going.

"Once, but I almost vanquished Chan." Hex didn't crack a smile.

"That doesn't count. You've failed time and time again." He raised his hand, causing Hak Fuu to scream in pain. His mark changed to a brand. The kanji for failure swelled on his wrist.

He huffed and puffed as the pain lessened. "You're fired. The same goes for you Valmont." Both took a few steps back, before bumping into a smiling Zombozo. "Zombozo, feed them to Mr. Happy, but give them a five second head start. You know how Mr. Happy loves his food drenched in fear."

Both men ran out of the hideout in fear. They could hear Zombozo's laughter in the distance.

 _Uncle's Shop, San Francisco_

All available hands were sifting through books, trying to find anything that could point to Atlantis. The only problem was some of those hands were starting to fall asleep. Kimiko rested her head on Raimundo's shoulder as he started to nod off. Omi had the book sitting up to hide his sleeping face, Clay wasn't even trying to hide it, and Rook wasn't even researching. Uncle frowned as he slammed a gong.

"No sleeping!" shouted Uncle. "If we cannot find Atlantis, Bai Tza will become even more powerful! The only one working hard is Jade!"

"You bet Uncle!" said Jade, but her voice was off. Uncle walked over to the girl, and turned her chair around. 'She' slowly lowered the book to reveal his football shaped head. The little being was wearing a black wig and had whiskers on his face. Uncle blinked for a minute, then shouted.

"DEMON!" The being threw off the wig and pointed to the Omnitrix on his head.

"FRIENDLY!" Uncle stared at Ben with eyes widened.

"If you are here then where is Jade?"

"That's the funny thing." said Ben, but the voice came from behind Uncle. The elder Chan turned to see the exact same alien holding a smoothie. He shouted again as he looked between the two. "Relax Unk. It's just Ditto's ability. You can come out now guys!"

With those words, a sudden flood Dittos entered the room, all doing different things. Uncle's left eye twitched as he saw all the identical aliens. "As for where Jade is, I ain't snitching." Uncle suddenly got an idea as he gave the Omnitrix his signature slap. All the clones converged on the one he hit.

The front door opened as one held on to the doorknob. Upstairs, Jade and one of the Dittos were playing the Sumo Slammers game Ben talked about. Jade had chosen Gnome Cop and Ben had chosen a large purple ghost character. They both quickly mashed buttons as they tried to get a win. At the victory sound, Jade raised her controller in the air.

"I win again!" shouted Jade.

"Awe man!" shouted the Ditto with her. He threw his controller into a cushion and began to pout. "How are you so good at this game on your first day?" Jade smirked as she placed her controller down.

"It's your fault for teaching me how to play. You could say I'm the master of videogames." Ditto smirked as Jade sat down beside him. He blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "You alright?"

"Um... Jade? I uh... You see I... I-REALLY..." Before he could say anything, Ditto suddenly began to drag across the floor.

Jade gave chase as the alien flew down the stairs. He collided with the last clone, before turning back into Ben. He looked up to see Uncle with a scowl on his face. Jade played it cool as she ran over to Ben.

"Uh... hi Unk." greeted Ben. Before Uncle could shout at them, Jackie grabbed his shoulder.

"Uncle, we have enough hands searching for Atlantis." said Jackie. "Let them have fun like regular kids." Uncle turned to Jackie with the stink eye.

"If we do not find Atlantis now, Bai Tza will flood the entire earth in three days!" shouted Uncle. "There is no time for fun!" Suddenly, the bell rang violently as two figures burst into the shop. It was Valmont and Hak Fuu.

"You have to help us Chan!" shouted Valmont. "Hex has sicked his madman on us!" The group looked to each other. "We'll tell you anything! Hex's holed up at the Helm's Fish Cannery, our old hideout."

Laughter filled the air as Zombozo flopped down from the ceiling.

"You told them too much boys." said Zombozo. "Now your definitely going to be fed to Mr. Happy." Zombozo grabbed them and began pulling them away.

"We know where the water demon is heading!" shouted Hak Fuu. "She's here in San Francisco as we speak!" With that last bit of information, Rook whipped out his Stinkfly gunk cannon. He shot Zombozo in the back, causing him to let go of his prey and gag. He screamed as he ran out the door.

All eyes turned to the alien.

"Mucus from a Lepidopterran youngling." explained Rook. "The smell mellows out as they get older." Within a matter of minutes, Uncle began checking the two criminals' vitals as he prepared a spell. Jackie leaned against the doorway as he processed the information.

"So Bai Tza plans to sink the city with an earthquake?" asked Jackie. "How?"

"Just because I work with a demon doesn't mean I can read their minds." said Valmont. Tohru walked over to Uncle with a tray that held tea cups.

"Tea sensei?" asked Tohru.

"Thank you Tohru." thanked Uncle. Valmont got up and walked towards the tall man.

"Splendid old chap." said Valmont. Tohru looked to his former employer and growled. Valmont quickly backed up as he returned to his seat. "R-right then." Uncle dipped a brush in special ink a few times, before writing a symbol on each of their foreheads.

"This spell will keep bad magic from touching you, but it is not permanent." informed Uncle. "We will hopefully have the demons sealed away before the spell looses effect." Valmont looked at the symbol on his head with a mirror. He was about to retort, when the memory of an evil clown made him think twice. "Tohru, you will go with the others to cast the chi spell."

Tohru walked towards Omi and Clay as they approached Jackie.

"Tata Chan." said Valmont.

"You two are coming too." said Jackie. Jade sounded her happiness before giving Ben a high five. "Not you." Uncle then pointed at Valmont and Hak Fuu.

"You."

"What!" shouted the kids and Valmont. Valmont stood up and walked towards the elder Chan.

"But Zombozo..." argued Valmont. He was on the receiving end of the signature slap.

"Evil zombie clown spends most time near Hex yes?" Valmont nodded in response. "Then Shendu's bad magic would have become part of the undead!" Ben walked over to Jackie, Omnitrix arm held out.

"You can't leave me behind!" shouted Ben. "I've been there every step of the way with these demons, and I can handle myself with the Omnitrix." Even Gwen found this to be a little unfair.

"It's too dangerous." said Jackie. "I need all of you to stay here." The group of adults left without another word. Ben growled as he kicked a rock at a gong.

"Aiyaah!" shouted Uncle as he held his head. "Benjamin should be more careful." He opened his eyes, to see all the children gone. He sighed as he grabbed a broom. The adults took a helicopter provided by the Dark Hand to find Bai Tza, not trusting Valmont with the location of Section 13 and the talismans.

"This is going to take forever Chan!" shouted Valmont over the spinning blades of the vehicle. Jackie ignored him as he continued to look at the road with night vision binoculars.

"I am following the fault line for any signs of Bai Tza, unless you've got a better idea." said Jackie as he adjusted the binoculars. Valmont then turned his attention to Tohru.

"Just like old times ey Tohru?" The large man growled at his former employer. "You better watch your back Chan. Tohru turned coat on me remember?" The large man turned to Valmont with a look that could kill.

"You forced me to fight a demon." said Tohru.

"Oh and that's so different from Chan has you doing." Clay stood up from his seat as he walked between the two.

"Tohru ain't bein' forced to do anything." said Clay, puffing his chest out at the Dark Hand Ringleader. Jackie shushed them as he found Bai Tza. She was slithering through the street, not stopping for anything. Jackie then stood up as he looked to Hak Fuu, who was flying the helicopter.

"Down!" shouted Jackie. Valmont nodded, and Hak Fuu lowered the vehicle. The redhead stayed behind to keep watch over the vehicle and while the others began to search for the water demon. Omi and Clay split off to cover more ground. They turned a corner, when Jackie halted them.

A large shadow was making its way towards them. They stood backs against the wall as they prepared to strike. Jackie counted down with his fingers, then they all rushed out at the figure. In a shout, Jade jumped at them with a flying kick. Tohru hung Jade by her foot as he caught her.

"Heh... you guys looked fishy." said Jade in embarrassment. Tohru lowered Jade to the ground as the others caught up.

"So this is why your niece is always with you." said Valmont. "Here I thought you were incredibly irresponsible."

"I told you to stay at the shop!" shouted Jackie. Jade frowned at her uncle as she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not just some little kid anymore Jackie." retorted Jade as she activated her ghost form. "I have ghost powers and ninja friends by my side. I can easily fend for myself."

"You can barely control those powers Jade." Jade was about to deny it, when she instantly turned back to normal. "My point proven." She groaned as she looked away from him. She suddenly gained saucers for eyes.

"Bai."

"Yes Jade. Goodbye."

"No! Bai Tza!" The team looked in the same direction as Jade, catching the water demon dive into the subway.

"Why would Bai Tza be going to the subway?"

"Perhaps she's catching a train to Los Angles." said Valmont in sarcasm. When they arrived, they found Bai Tza dipping her tail in a bucket of black paint. She began chanting as she drew a circle around her. Tohru took note of the symbols involved.

"I have seen such symbols before." informed Tohru. "They are mostly used in mass summoning spells."

"What could she be summoning?" asked Jackie. He quietly screamed as a familiar grey alien hopped out of Jade's hood.

"Obviously the spell is what she's using to flood the fault." said Greymatter as he examined the walls from his spot. "By my calculations, these walls weren't meant to handle the amount of water about to be unleashed." He turned to Jackie, who was rubbing his temples. "What? You asked."

"The spell Tohru." groaned Jackie. Would either of them ever listen to him? Tohru pulled out a fish and a gourd, but then turned to Jackie.

"I need preparation time." informed Tohru.

"No prob!" whispered Jade with a smile. She closed her eyes, and the hogosha stepped out of the shadows. "Alright boys, we need to stall Bai Tza and keep her from summoning the water for her flood. You ready to run interference?"

The ninjas nodded as they got to work. Jackie silently made his way down to work out his plan. Jackie quickly walked to the circle as Bai Tza had her back turned. He quickly scrubbed at the symbols on the ground, trying to remove them. Bai Tza suddenly turned around, and shot a torrent of water at him. He hopped over her tail and landed on his back.

He then rubbed his arms and legs against the nearby symbols. He back flipped as he dodged the demon's tail. He went for another scrub, when the demon wrapped her tail around him. She flung him across the place, but he was caught by one of the hogosha. Bai Tza scanned the room as more ninjas came into view.

"SO, TSO LAN WAS NOT TELLING TALES." said Bai Tza. "NOT ONLY IS THE GIRL A HALFA, BUT SHE HAS DOMINION OVER THE HOGOSHA AS WELL!" The ninjas readied their weapons as they prepared to attack. "IT IS GOOD THEN THAT I BROUGHT SOME MINIONS OF MY OWN."

She opened a small vial, then dropped a few droplets of liquid onto the ground. Green serpentine creatures rose from the ground, and multiplied a few times. Bai Tza then pointed to the ninjas. "DESTROY THEM!" The serpents rushed forward as they attacked the ninjas.

Bites, slashes, and shurikens were exchanged among the two small armies. Bai Tza quickly got back to work as Tohru finished the spell. He looked to the three tag alongs.

"I must be in range for the spell to work." said Tohru as he made way for the down escalator. He sent a glare at Valmont. "If Jade does not remain safe, I will turn you inside out." Valmont put his hand Jade's shoulder.

"I won't let her out of my sight." said Valmont in fear. Jade groaned as Greymatter hopped down from her hood. The little alien hit the symbol on his back, before being engulfed in a bright light. He was replaced by a humanoid fish alien with a cuttlefish light on his head.

"Just in case." said the fish alien. Tohru nodded as he went down the escalator. The large man and Bai Tza raced against time to cast their spells. Sweat ran down Tohru's face as Bai Tza squinted her eyes. She finished the summoning circle, then triumphantly called out her chant as water suddenly rushed into the subway.

Tohru was suddenly pushed away by the influx of water, puffing some hogosha and crashing into Jackie. The serpents dissolved, their purpose served. The water soon evened out, Jackie and Tohru floating upright as they emerged. Jackie reached for the gourd, but it was suddenly pulled underwater. Bai Tza suddenly appeared before them, most of her tail underwater.

"LOSE SOMETHING?" asked Bai Tza. She suddenly flicked Jackie away with her tail. Tohru cocked his fist back as he threw a punch at her. She made a huge hole in her stomach, however, catching Tohru's fist as he failed the attempt. "I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND."

She suddenly made a water hammer around her hand. She whacked Tohru with it, sending him flying. She turned around, only for Jackie to leap on her back. She tried to land multiple strikes with her tentacles, but he managed to dodge each and every one of them. Suddenly, her body switched directions, with her front now towards Jackie. The man screamed as he wrapped her tentacles around her face.

Jackie hopped off, landing right next to Tohru. The demon quickly unbound her face hunching over as she prepared to strike.

"Keep her busy." said Jackie. "I'll grab the gourd." Jackie suddenly dived underwater, Bai Tza following in pursuit. Tohru looked around as the water began to rise. The fish alien stood at the edge as the water rose.

"Looks like a job for Ripjaws." said the alien, before he turned to Valmont. "Think Tohru's threat, but a whole lot worst." He snapped his jaw at the villain, causing him to jerk back. "If he tries anything, burn his rear."

Jade smirked deviously as she rubbed her hands together. Ripjaws swan dived into the water bellow, following Bai Tza as she approached Jackie. His legs quickly turned into a fish tail as his speed increased. Jackie turned around, only to scream.

"WELCOME TO MY WORLD CHAN!" said Bai Tza as she slashed at him. Jackie dodged as he swam for the surface. Bai Tza almost grabbed Jackie by the leg, but she was grabbed by the tail herself.

"He's not the only one part of your world." Bai Tza shook off the fish alien, then growled.

"TAKING MY FORMER FORM WILL DO YOU NO GOOD TENNYSON, BUT SINCE YOU ARE HERE, I BELIEVE I SHOULD REPAY YOU FOR WOUNDING ME ON OUR FIRST ENCOUNTER." She suddenly rushed Ripjaws, the two stuck in a push battle. The two exchanged blows and misses. Ripjaws nearly bit Bai Tza when she moved to the right. That was his plan, however, as he launched her to the surface with his large tail.

Up on the next level, Jackie and Tohru watched Bai Tza fly right by as she crashed into a column. Ripjaws leaped out of the water, his legs returning to him. They fought for a bit, Jade and Valmont watching them for a bit. Valmont the smirked.

"I don't quite know who to route for." said Valmont. Jade quickly ignited her hand in flames. "Go Jackie." Jade pointed to the rich villain.

"Go Valmont." said Jade.

"And ruin my expensive Italian shoes?"

"And be on the run from demons the rest of your life?" Valmont weighed the options carefully, then sighed as he removed the footwear.

"Alright." Bai Tza flicked Tohru away with her tail as she grabbed Jackie. She pinned Ripjaws with her tail as she prepared to finish the archaeologist. A sudden shout filled the air as Valmont performed a flying kick at Bai Tza. With the good magic vail in place, the attack did extra damage to the demon.

She grabbed at her burning cheek as Valmont took a stance.

"SHENDU DARE BETRAY ME!?" shouted Bai Tza in fury. This gave Valmont an idea.

"That's right! You didn't uphold your part of the bargain, so now he will be using force to obtain his freedom!" Bai Tza blasted Valmont to into the water below. Jackie helped him up, then took note of the smudged symbol. The ground above breaking open caught their attention.

A more draconic Hex floated in the air as he approached the group.

"THERE YOU ARE, TRAITOROUS CUR." said Hex/Shendu. The eyes of the duo had turned into regular eyes with red, slitted pupils. "FITTING FOR YOU TO BE BY THE SIDE OF OUR GREATEST ENEMIES WHEN I EXTERMINATE YOU LIKE THE VERMIN YOU ARE." Valmont stepped forward, no fear on his face.

"I beg to differ Shendu. With this spell marked to my head, you cannot touch me." The union lifted Valmont with their tail, causing him to gasp in shock.

"PITY FOR YOU, THE MARK HAS WORN OUT. I'LL MAKE SURE YOU FEEL EVERY LAST NERVE IN YOUR BODY AS YOU BURN." Hex went to breath fire, but the flames bent to the right, completely missing the rich villain. The union turned their head, seeing Jade dump the flames into the water below. The being dropped Valmont, and slowly flew towards Jade.

Jade was ready to activate her powers, when a huge rock crashed into him. She turned to see Uncle, Gwen, and Rook coming down a nearby escalator.

"Uncle!" shouted Jade. "Did you bring a bigger water summoning spell?"

"I brought one better." said Uncle as he held up a new gourd. He began chanting, before aiming a beam right at Ripjaws. The beam hit the Omnitrix, causing it to blink.

"Stimulation 976 detected. Initiating warden mode protocol." voiced the Omnitrix as it engulfed the fish alien in light. In his place was a familiar plant alien with multiple tendrils for legs, a humanoid upper half, and one large blue eye. The main differences were the increase in size of the Venus' fly trap around his head, the gourd-like shape of the seeds on him, and the increase of size over all. He opened his eye, a bright blue shine emerged from his iris.

"Wildvine!" shouted the plant alien. Bai Tza hissed as the alien floated above the water. She shot a blast of water at him, but he ended up absorbing the liquid, and increasing the size of his gourds. "Looks like you're all washed up." He threw the gourds around her, and they began to absorb the water.

She screeched as she quickly hopped out of the ring. Seeing the opportunity, Jade called the hogosha once again. The ninjas quickly began to surround the water demon, being wary of her tail. Wildvine quickly grabbed more gourds, then threw them. Hex/Shendu was about to interfere, when Uncle began another chant.

The union groaned as they felt a splitting pain in their head. Uncle pointed a flask at them, prepared to absorb Shendu into said container. The union shot a fireball at the elder Chan, before flying off in fear. Bai Tza looked to the hole in the ceiling, a growl escaping her lips. She was prepared to blast her sibling out of the sky, but she could not due to the gourds surrounding her.

"SHENDU YOU COWARD!" shouted Bai Tza. "GET BACK HERE!" She looked among the approaching enemies, then lowered her head. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME." She jumped into the water below, then reversed the summoning spell.

The group watched as the water swirled away into the spell below. Jade looked around, then noticed a crucial detail.

"Valmont left!" shouted Jade. "If we hurry..." She found the hand of the plant alien resting on her shoulder.

"We'll deal with him later." said Wildvine. "Right now, we've got bigger fish to fry." The group shot deadpanned looks at the alien. "Sorry, my bad." Jackie watched as the last of the water disappeared into the vanishing symbols.

 _Abandoned Factory_

Valmont smirked as he looked down at an object in a box. Hak Fuu stood with his arms crossed as his employer marveled at the object. Valmont picked up the vial that Bai Tza had used, the light shining through the liquid. He smiled as he watched the tiny serpents swarm around. He put it back down and closed the box.

"Let the bidding begin." said Valmont as he looked to a computer screen. Thousands of dollars piled up on a bar. Valmont smirked as the amount began to slow down at $10,000. Suddenly, it jumped an extra three zeroes, caping out the amount possible. The victor...

 **Hydra**

 **That's another chapter out of the way. Sorry for the wait. College takes up precedence over any writing. I hope that extra bit at the end makes up for it. Anywho, remember to R and R. This is Caliban, signing out.**


	18. Chapter 17: Lost on Mars

**Back again! We're getting close to sealing away the demon sorcerers, also growing closer to twenty chapters in the process. While you were probably expecting the next canonical chapter, this is not that. We will be exploring one more original chapter before the final three episodes. Before that, however, let's answer some reviews.**

 **Aztec 13: Glad you liked it. There are alien dragons as revealed by Alien Force, so wonder no more. You can bet Hydra will make life difficult, that's for certain.**

 **Guest-Questioner: Definitely the movie version. The group's already on the radar, but their protected by Section 13 and the Plumbers.**

 **Atom king: Things will get dangerous, but with the demon event almost over, the evil group won't have as much of an impact for now.**

 **Idea Guy: You and Mr. B had the same idea... I'll look in to that, but it'll have to compete with the original idea.**

 **Mr. B: You have a good understanding of what's going on, but here are a few things that might have been misunderstood or missed.**

 **1) Valmont and Hak Fuu are not counted among the Enforcers. The Enforcers are counted as our favorite three stooges.**

 **2) It might be sooner than you think, but it will still be a while before we see what happened to the marble.**

 **As for your questions, Mr. Happy will be revealed down the road, maybe in a filler episode or something. Hex's motives, however, are a long way away from being revealed.**

 **Anywho, on with the chapter! I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, Ben 10, or any of the series in this crossverse. I only own original characters, forms, and talismans unless credit is given.**

 _Unknown planet, Unknown region of the galaxy, First Person_

I wake up. I start to feel my body, if it even is my own. I look down at my baggy white... pants? Is that what they're called?

Whatever they are, they are covering two long appendages. Legs right? I don't care as I begin to sit up. I look at my arm, the proper name I'm sure. The color of my skin is grayish blue, if that's what you call the color.

Tired of just sitting around, I try to raise myself into the air. Since I can't float up on my own, logic told me that I had to use my legs. It didn't feel right to stand on the ligaments, but it worked just the same. I finally took in my surroundings. Nothing felt familiar.

The sky was red, the ground was a shade of... yellow, and the rocks were brown. I felt that the ground and the stone were natural, but the sky? Not with how high the large ball of light in the sky was. I wiped my brow as I slowly lift one of my legs. I only have images of how to walk, but it just feels unnatural to me.

I place my leg in front of me, trying to stay upright on the ground. Having found success, I quickly repeat the motion with my other leg. I miss, horribly. I fall on my face, the disobedient ligament curled up against my chest. I growl as I slowly get back up.

"One at a time, but slower." I say to myself, my voice feeling a bit off. I try again, this time more successful. I trudge on, trying to find some form of... civilization I think's the word. I feel the sand, I think it's the grainy stuff, below my feet. I suddenly start repeating the side I use to keep up with my pace.

 **left, right, left, right...**

I've been walking for... minutes? Hours? I have no judgement of time as I continue forward. I feel a strange tingle as something invisible, wind's the word I remember, brushes against my back. Knowing that wind can't be produced that fast in a split second, I attribute the feeling as a hyperactive sense.

Case in point, I am not alone anymore. I slowly turn as I try to find the origin of the breeze. There seems to be no one in sight, but something inside me says otherwise. I close my eyes, then reopen them. The world suddenly changes into a dark blue hue, save for a couple of red, yellow, and orange blobs.

I repeat the action, then the world was back to normal. Where the blobs stood, rocks and dunes now stand. Logic, the beings are behind them. Feeling a curious and worried emotion tickling my cheek, I decide violence is not the answer. I clear my throat, trying to see if I can recreate the voice I used earlier.

"I know you're there." I say, a small smile on my face at the success. "I don't want any trouble. I'm just looking for civilization. I'm sorta lost."

A gasp rings out through the air as violent feelings wash over the dunes and rocks like a tsunami, whatever either of those things mean. White humanoid/reptilian beings begin appearing from behind the stones and dunes. They have glowing red eyes and a second, large mouth on their stomach. They also sport reptilian feet, three talons for fingers, and bony spikes running down their back and onto their long, scaled tail. Said tail even has a very lethal talon on the end.

All things considered, they definitely aren't friendly. One of them roars as the group begins to assault me. Instincts suddenly take over as I leap above them. I grab one by the tail, then spin him around in a circle. I knocked many of his allies to the ground, but a few dodge him as they continue to chase after me.

I quickly drop him to the ground and stab two of the other beings with his tail. They cry out in pain as I stab through a vital part of their bodies, I think. The third one becomes a bit odd looking as he goes straight through the tail and me. The creature I was using bites me in the leg, so I return the pain with a stomp to the head. He gives off heat no more.

The two I stabbed rose from the ground, the holes in their torsos regrowing, which fascinates me. First the ability to fly through things, then the ability to grow back lost flesh? Something about these two abilities feels familiar. I didn't have time to dwell on it, however, as one of the creatures stabs me in the arm. I scream as the pain rushes through my system.

The creatures, the monsters, gather around as they prepare to finish me off. A face of a young child suddenly begins to run through my mind. I feel something burning deep inside as more and more images of said child pop up. My scream of agony turned to anger as my arms ignite in deep purple flames. The creatures retract their tails and begin to act weak as they tried to scamper away.

I don't care if the holes in my body are growing back. These beasts are going to pay! I hold my hand forward, shooting fire at the majority of the beasts. They screech in agony as the fire slowly burns every part of their bodies. I hear a scream as the last one runs over the dune.

I run up the side of the sand hill, finding my enemy. He was trying to get a smaller green being to come with him. The little green being, feminine appearance, has the same red eyes, but looks more like how my body felt as she stood upright. She was trying to fight her way out of the beasts grip. It's very clear she's a hostage.

 _"Mommy! Daddy!"_ shouts a new voice in my head. They seem to be coming from the youngling. _"Help!"_ I waist no time as I jump at the Monster with my leg stretched out.

I scream, catching the beast's attention as I ram my foot into his face. The creature roars as it tries to jump me, but the flames on my arms began to burn him on contact. The flames only spread as the creature tries to put them out. He let's out one final scream as he runs into the distance. I sigh as the flames physically extinguish.

I turn to the frightened girl, but my conscious is waning. The girl asks a question in a foreign tongue, bringing confusion to my face. The girl rubs her temples as she tries again. I feel like my mind is being picked through as the youth opens her eyes.

"Who are you?" asks the girl in a language I understand. Now that was the question. I can only think of those words as I begin to fall over.

"Who am I?" I ask the child and myself as I close my eyes. I feel two warm ligaments hold me up as I lose consciousness.

 _Third Person_

The girl only asked the man a single question, once in her native tongue and a second time in his. She wanted to know who her savior was. The strange being who held a conscience and heard her mental call. It turned out, however, he did not know the answer himself. She gasped as the male humanoid began to fall over.

She was about to get up and help him, but a larger green man beat her to it. He was more mature and well built, with a structured jawline. She smiled as she recognized the man instantly.

"Elder brother!" greeted the child. The elder man held up the stranger no problem as he checked on the girl.

"Sacae!" shouted the man. He slowly put down the stranger as the girl rushed at him. The two embraced as the girl shed tears. "We thought we lost you in the raid! How are you alive!?"

The girl let go as she floated next to the stranger.

"They were about to kill me T'sekmar, but then this man called them out in peace. As expected, they swarmed the man like insects to water. I could tell from the visual feed provided by his mind that he was taking them out very handily, but then he was impaled in the arm. If it wasn't for the passionate fire brought about by the memory of a loved one, he would've been killed. The rage he felt brought about a violet flame across his back and on the back of his head."

T'sekmar looked down at the man who saved his sister. The man was definitely not of this world, for there were only three sentient species on this planet and he was not of any of them. He had grayish-blue skin, and pitch black nails. The man wore some kind of white garment over his lower half, and some bandaging across his hands and feet. He opened the right eyelids of the man, revealing violet eyes.

He wanted to look into the man's memories, but to do so after he saved his sibling's life seemed immoral. "T'sekmar, more White Martians will come. We cannot leave him to die." T'sekmar grabbed up the stranger as he floated in the air.

"I was not planning on it Sacae." The two took off as they raced for the safety of home. Later, the stranger reawakened. He let his violet orbs roam across the room. It was a stone corridor, with some small plants and toys placed around it.

'Has the child brought me back to her dwelling?' thought the being. He looked over to a large entrance, seeing the girl hiding behind the wall. The man quickly activated his thermal vision, seeing multiple body signatures similar to the girl's. He cleared his throat as he deactivated his powers. "Are you alright child?" The girl was shocked by the stranger's question.

"Am I okay?" asked Sacae. "You were the one who set himself ablaze after being impaled by the tails of the White Martians. I should be asking if you are okay." The being oddly felt a dry feeling down his throat, causing him to cough.

"Some water would be much appreciated." The girl gave off a soft smile as she walked into the other room. Two other green humanoids looked to her as she grabbed a stone cylinder. The first one had a tall, slim feminine form while the other was more muscular and broad like T'sekmar. The feminine one walked over to Sacae with a curious look on her face.

"What are you doing Sacae?" asked the woman. Sacae mentally made a well deliver her water as she pored the liquid into the cylinder.

"The grey man has awakened, and he has requested some water." answered Sacae. "It would be wrong not to quench his thirst Mother." The broad masculine being rose from his spot and floated over to Sacae. He followed the girl as she delivered the liquid to the stranger. "Here you are."

The stranger stretched out his hand and took the cup. He quickly drank it, gulping down each and every drop. The girls smile grew as the stranger whipped his mouth and sighed.

"I don't know how long I've been without water, but it feels so good to have some liquid down the pipe." said the man. "I give you my thanks." The girl kept her grin as the broad man put his hand on her shoulder.

"Could you please tend to the garden Sacae?" asked the man. "You might find something delectable to share with our guest." The girl nodded as she ran out of the room. The man held a stoic expression, being cautious of this unknown entity. The stranger sighed as he put down the stone cylinder.

"I understand the concern you display. I may have saved your youngling, but I am still a stranger to your people. Not only that, I am an unknown. It's only logical to tread carefully when dealing with something like me." The man's face didn't change, but he sat on the floor next to the mat the stranger rested on.

"Then let us make things more comfortable." said the man. "Who are you?" The being furrowed his brow. That was the question the girl asked him. He looked at the broad man in honesty.

"I do not know. I just, woke up in the middle of the desert, if that's what this environment is called. I'm a lost man, not even aware of the planet's name." The broad man was probing the man's mind for contradictions, but didn't dare to do a full dive.

"You are on the planet Mars in the Sol system. As for who you are, I may be able to help you. It all depends on how far the amnesia goes." The being continued to look to the man in confusion.

"Is that what's happening to me?" The broad man nodded in confirmation. "If there's a way to remember, then I must try it. I feel as if there's something important I must remember... Uh..."

"Call me J'onn J'onzz. Now, for this, I will need to look into your mind and see your memories. If you are uncomfortable with this, we can try another way." The being put down his cup and sighed.

"I need to know who and what I am. Comfort is of no concern to me." J'onn placed his hand on the being's head as he prepared to look through his memories. He was shocked to see a wall with a small crack, blocking off most of the strangers mind. There were only a few memories and images available.

He looked among the many memories and images as he tried to piece together an identity. A child was the most prominent image, but J'onn could tell it was not the stranger. Try as he might, the martian could not find anything on who the man was or what he was in general. He was about to give up, when he heard a ticking sound at the wall. He slowly flew towards the wall, trying to listen for the source of the mysterious noise.

The crack in the wall increased in size, sending a small wave of memories seep through. J'onn was caught up in a storm as the images and memories swirled around him. He could clearly see more and more of the mysterious girl, yet also more people with the girl. He tried to look for a name, but only a few syllables made it through the wall. He felt he had gone as far as he could at the moment, and left the man's mind.

J'onn opened his eyes to meet the widened eyes of the stranger. "So J'onn?" J'onn processed the information, then found his words.

"You hail from a planet called Earth, though most civilizations on other planets call it Terra. From what I saw, you've met a good few people." The stranger sighed. At least he knew what was waiting for him. He felt the anticipation return as he prepared for the next question.

"Who am I?" J'onn closed his eyes as he prepared to drop the bombshell.

"You're amnesia is like a wall with a crack. Every so often, the crack widens and releases new memories to you. Through the phenomenon, I was able to get a sound from your name. Go."

"Go where?"

"No. Go is the sound from your name. As for what you are, I am still uncertain. Part of you is not the same as you used to be, so there's some other DNA filling in the gap. I cannot provide more at the moment."

'Great.' thought the stranger. 'Now I have to find out who I am, what I am, and what I used to be. At least I know where I come from now.' "Thank you J'onn. Just give me a few days then I'll head out."

J'onn held out his hand in protest.

"I would never be able to live with myself if you were to depart without your memories. Please stay and allow us to try and help you." The being waved J'onn off.

"I would not want to inconvenience your family." J'onn smiled as he stood up.

"The man who saved my daughter would never inconvenience us. Come, you must be starving." The stranger was about to protest, when he felt his midriff grumble. He conceded as he followed the Martian into the next room over. The woman grew wary, but J'onn soothed her worries as the stranger sat at a stone table.

T'sekmar entered the room, growing cautious of the strange being. He and J'onn locked eyes for a bit, then the teenage martian sighed as he sat across from the stranger. "This is my son, T'sekmar. He brought you back here after he found you and Sacae, my daughter." The stranger nodded his head at the teen.

"You have my thanks." T'sekmar let a small smirk befall his lips.

"If anything, I should be thanking you for saving my sister." argued T'sekmar. "She's the only sibling I possess, and even then I couldn't bare he thought of losing her. Father told me of your condition. I hope we will be able to help you with your amnesia." The gray man nodded as the woman brought over some vegetation.

"Here you are good sir." said the woman.

"Many thanks Mrs. J'onzz." The woman only smiled at the stranger.

"Please, call me Os'aena." The man quickly dug in as he ripped one of the vegetables in half. After finishing the meal, Sacae ran into the room, carrying a small fruit. The stranger looked at the girl as she hid the fruit behind her back. The stranger knew what she was hiding, but didn't let her know that.

"Yes child?" Sacae then held out the fruit with a large smile on her face.

"I was hoping you'd like some Terran fruit to remind you of home, so I grabbed the next best thing." said Sacae as the stranger took the fruit. "This iplema is similar in taste to an apple." The stranger felt that the latter word was definitely familiar. Maybe a taste of home would be helpful. He took a bite of the fruit, then a rush of flavor hit him.

A small memory of the mysterious girl wriggled it's way through the crack in the mental wall. Though it wasn't of her eating an apple. It was her sitting at a desk with an apple. Sacae checked on the stranger in fear, but smiled as she saw the forming memory. "She looks pretty."

The stranger was a little perturbed that the Martian looked into his head without permission, but then he saw the happy look on her face. He took another bite of the fruit, but no other memory came through.

"The fruit is delicious Sacae." The Martian girl's smile widened as the stranger continued to devour the fruit. The man finished the fruit, then rubbed the girl's head. Sacae held her hands behind her back as the man looked to the ceiling.

"How long do you plan on staying stranger?" The man rubbed his chin as he thought about it. Though it is true that he might have people waiting for him, it might be best if he retrieved more memories before going back to Earth. He sighed as he saw the look in the girl's eyes.

"I don't really know. I don't know if the people I'm seeing are still around, so I might as well unlock more of my memories before I think of what next." The girl only gave the man a solemn smile as she walked out of the room. A few weeks passed, yet barely anything else ever came to light. One day, he decided to help around the home since he felt like a freeloader.

At this moment, he was helping Os'aena in the garden. The man definitely had a green thumb, no pun intended. Os'aena just watched as the stranger took care of the plants all by himself. The man looked at a particular plant, then grabbed it by the stem. "I know a weed when I see one."

Os'aena was a little concerned as the man pulled on the invader, but he was able to get rid of the weed no problem.

"I must complement you stranger." said Os'aena. "Not only have you brought back many plants that I assumed hopeless, but you've increased the amount of fruits and vegetables produced." The man smiled at the female martian.

"It just feels like I've always done this. There's a peaceful feeling that comes with tending to plants. It's part of me." Suddenly, the man staggered as he grabbed his head. Os'aena ran over to help him stay upright.

"T'sekmar! Something's wrong with the stranger!" The martian in question rushed over as he tried to grab the two, but they suddenly went intangible. Os'aena let go and returned to normal, but the man still remained intangible. T'sekmar went intangible as he began to carry the stranger to the guest bed.

Sacae saw the scene, then rushed out front.

"Father!" shouted Sacae. T'sekmar returned himself and the stranger to normal as he laid him down on the bed. Os'aena held her hands to her mouth as she helplessly watched the stranger's reaction. J'onn suddenly flew into the room, the same worried expression on his face. He placed his hand on the strangers head, going straight for the mindscape.

The mental wall was rumbling as a massive wave of memories began hitting it. J'onn watched on as the crack got bigger and bigger. He knew the only way to end this was to break the wall. He cocked a fist back, but an inky black hand grabbed at his arm. He turned to see a dark figure holding him back.

The feminine being shrieked as she slashed at J'onn, trying to kick him out. J'onn quickly flew around the woman, then gave her a hardy punch. The two duke it out as the wall began to bulge. The woman kicked J'onn away as she held out her hand. The crack in the wall started mending as the woman cackled.

J'onn instantly grabbed her and threw her away from the wall. He turned to said construction, and shot lasers from his eyes. The mended area began to break as the lasers burned the wall away. The woman scratched his back before throwing him over her shoulder. She was about to strike him down, when the ticking noise came from behind the wall again.

The wall bulged more and more, a violet fire breaking it apart. A flaming bird flew overhead as the flood of memories rushed at the two. J'onn, knowing he would not survive the flood mentally, left the mindscape. The woman screamed as the flood hit her. The phoenix dealt the finishing blow as it flew straight through the woman.

J'onn opened his eyes, then pushed his family back in a protective manor. The stranger screamed out as the flood filled his head. Multiple images of the girl flooded his head. Soon only one memory remained. The girl was wrapped in black metal, staring at him in fear.

"G?" asked the girl. The stranger's eyes shot open as he sat up.

"Jade!" shouted the stranger. He looked around the room, using his recent memories to assess the situation. J'onn slowly approached, wary of the stranger's changed voice.

"Are you alright my friend?" asked J'onn. The man only looked at J'onn, a light chuckle came to the man.

"J'onn... I know who I am." The family smiled as the stranger stood up from the bed. "I know what I was! I know everything! I am Ghostfreak!"

The family gave him weird looks. "Gosh darn it! Tennyson and his names!" His eyes suddenly widened as he walked out of the room. "I have to go!"

Sacae followed the reformed ectonurite as she held a sad look.

"Why?" asked the martian girl.

"When I was dispersed by Kagenohaha, the queen of the Shadowkahn, my friends were dealing with demon sorcerers. I can't leave them to fight on their own. I have to get back to Eath." Sacae was about to protest, but J'onn shook his head.

"We understand your concern stra... I mean Ghostfreak, but you just got your memories back and the day's almost done." reasoned J'onn. "At least stay one last night and let us help you to prepare for the long journey to the city." Ghostfreak weighed his options, then sighed in defeat.

"Very well J'onn. It would be a problem if I did not have enough energy to go on. It's best I get some rest." The family moved out of the way as the man they knew for weeks returned to the mat for one final time. Sacae let out a small sigh as she looked towards the room of the man she once called stranger.

The next day, Sacae did her best to try and avoid Ghostfreak, bringing a frown to the once specter's face. He didn't let it bother for long, however, since he had to make sure he was ready for the journey into the city. T'sekmar could sense the sorrow in his sister, and tried to comfort her as best he could. J'onn and Os'aena stood outside the home as Ghostfreak wore a basket of goods on his back. "I once again thank you for the hospitality. I don't know what would've happened if I never met you."

"There's no need to thank us Ghostfreak." said Os'aena. She held an awkward look upon her face.

"Yeah, gotta think of a better name now that I'm my own entity. I guess I'll have to think of it on the road. I bid you and your family fair well J'onn." Ghostfreak Lite went to leave, when J'onn put his hand on the basket.

"Sacae." said J'onn in a stern voice. "Get out of the basket." Sacae sadly floated out of the container, having been caught in the act. Os'aena looked to the martian girl in anger.

"What do you think you're doing child!?" asked the martian woman. Sacae then grabbed on to Ghostfreak Lite's leg.

"Please don't go stranger!" shouted Sacae. "I'll miss you too much, and I never got to show you the market!" J'onn watched as the man knelt down to meet Sacae.

"I have to go child." said Ghostfreak Lite. "My friends need me, and it's too dangerous for a youngling like you. Besides, you need to be here so you can help your mother in the garden while I'm gone. I promise I will return for a visit, and when I do, you can show me around the market." J'onn smiled as the girl consented.

The specter than left on his way, hoping to get back home. He set a course west, heading for the city. Sacae sighed as the man disappeared into the martian sunset.

 _Martian Capital_

The city was bustling with busy aliens as the day wore on. Ships landed and took off as species from all over the galaxy came to visit the red planet. Familiar four armed men stood behind stands, Martians walked the streets, and raptor-like aliens sped through the streets. Inside a tavern, many more aliens were having a blast. The door to the building slammed open, drawing the attention of the crowd.

A thin and scrawny boy walked into the establishment. He had shoulder-length black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. He wore torn black T-shirt, black studded arm bands, brown cargo pants, black knee-length shoes, and a padlock necklace. He looked around the room, a few of the glaring eyes turning away in realization. The boy walked through the building, making his way to the counter.

"Brevolian smoothie." ordered the boy as he placed some currency on the counter. The bartender, a large Tetramand, took the currency and placed a cup on the table.

"You're a long way from home human." said the bartender. "What're you doing our here by yourself." The kid looked around the room as he drank the beverage. He soon caught a glance of a purple humanoid alien.

"I go from place to place, trying to find myself. When you've thought your one thing then you learn you're another, it helps to take a nice long trip." The Tetramand chuckled as he cleaned a cup.

"You talk some good wisdom for a kid. Take it you've been traveling for a while now." The boy gulped down the last bit of the liquid, then set the cup down.

"A whole year. It has its ups and downs, but traveling is the best way to relearn yourself." The purple figure he spotted stood up as he moved for the door. "Let me take care of your rodent problem." The boy threw a small device at the alien, nailing its neck.

He then pressed a button on a small remote, putting the man into physical shock. The alien fell to the floor, a mask he wore on his head falling off. A few of the customers screamed, but it was more at the identity of the being. "I give you Trunaius 7, the Slaughterer. He's wanted in five parsecs of the galaxy, and he thinks he can hide in Plumber space."

"What the!? Be more careful kid! You could've hit one of my customers!" The boy grabbed the criminal over the shoulder, then turned back to the Tetramand.

"Relax, I payed for both of our orders since he's been known to eat and run. Anyway, the smoothie was good. I'll be taking him to the police station now." He dragged the criminal along, bringing about whispers from the customers.

"Why is that Human youngling a bounty hunter?" asked a Gourmand. A green alien blob leaned in close to the rodent alien.

"I've heard of him." said the alien. "That's Kevin E. Levin. He was once one of the Plumbers most wanted, but he disappeared without a trace. That is, until he started collecting bounties in a zigzagged line back to Earth."

A wolf like alien then cupped his hand in front of his snout.

"I hear he still has a bounty, but its diminished over the years." gossiped the canine. Kevin ignored the men as he went on his way. At the entrance of the city, Ghostfreak Lite stumbled along the sidewalk. He had walked for five hours, only resting on the third one. It would be worth it, however, if he could find a ship to take him back to Earth.

He walked down the Martian streets as he tried to find the space station. He took note of each and every species he saw Ben use in their summer of fighting. He then heard a scream as a purple humanoid was being shocked. He instantly recognized Kevin as the boy walked into a government station. The boy threw the criminal on the counter, causing many officials to run to the scene.

"I'm grabbing the several bounties on the guy." said Kevin. The officials checked the identity of the criminal, then looked to Kevin. The lead official, a Piscciss Volann, looked to the many other officers.

"The boy caught him." said the official. "Pay him the units." Kevin then held up his hand.

"Right now, I need American dollars." The officers looked to the leader in wait. The fish man nodded, then the officers calculated the amount. The lead official forked over ten thousand dollar bills. "Good working with ya."

One of the officers held up a stun gun, but the lead official stopped him.

"That boy's not to be harmed. He has brought in many criminals, and has even repaid his debts with many of his victims. He walks free, for now." Kevin hated it when they mentioned his past, but he shook it off as he exited the building. He put the money away as he walked down the street.

Ghostfreak Lite kept a short distance from the boy, but elected to use his intangibility. He soon realized Kevin was getting closer and closer to where the spaceships were taking off.

'That must be the space station.' thought the man as he continued to shadow the boy. They soon came upon the station, but the boy went right past it. The once specter was confused as the boy made a left turn. They soon came upon a small hotel. The boy entered the building, with Ghostfreak Lite hot on his trail.

"Welcome back brat." greeted a Nemuina. She floated behind her desk as Kevin placed some units on the counter. "Didn't I just tell you no payment would be required? I couldn't just leave you all beat up outside the hotel. That's bad for business."

"And I told you I'm paying off debts, so that wouldn't be an option." retorted Kevin. "This should be enough to cover the stuff I accidentally broke and the three night visit." The fairy alien pushed back fifty units.

"The stay was on me. I own the place for crying out loud. If you're so eager to pay for damages, then I'll take that, but you'll need the rest of that more then I do." Kevin held a soft scowl, but it was an arrangement he could agree with. He took the fifty and made way for the door.

"Thanks." The owner only smiled as Kevin walked out the door. The intangible being was impressed to say the least. The kid was generally trying to make a change. He finally returned to the ground and returned to normal as he approached the human.

He walked in front of Kevin's path, then accidentally dropped his basket and all its goods. That was not planned.

"Really!" shouted Ghostfreak Lite as he knelt down to collect the fruits and veggies. People either moved around him or walked on through without a care. One fruit rolled in front of the human, catching his attention. Kevin looked to the alien as he checked the strap of the basket. Ghostfreak Lite knew he wouldn't be able to fix the damage, and sighed.

"Missed one stretch." The once specter looked to the outstretched hand of the boy. The man took the fruit, then shoved it and the other plants in the basket. Kevin looked over the man, then shook his head. "Come on." Ghostfreak Lite followed the boy as he led him to another restaurant.

"I cannot thank you enough boy. I didn't know if I'd be able to retrieve them all. It'd be a shame if I lost them after they were all grown for me." Kevin looked back to the man with a smile and nodded.

"I know what it's like to live on the streets. Sure, I had some fun times, but looking back now I see it wasn't good at all. You make deals and cut corners just to get by. Definitely not the part of your life you'd tell your kids about." The man nodded as they approached the restaurant.

Kevin put his hand on the door, then turned his head to glare at the man. "Now let's head inside so you can tell me how you got like that, Ghostfreak." The alien frowned as he followed the boy inside.

"How did you find out?" Kevin ignored the man for a bit as he sat down in a seat. He waited till Ghostfreak Lite sat down to answer.

"Grey skin, purple eyes, black nails, an almost raspy voice. Your skin may be a different shade and your voice a little clearer, but I've worked with you enough to know how to spot you." A waitress came by and took their orders, although she did glare at the former specter. Kevin then pulled a wadded up ahirt out of his pocket. "Wear this if you want her to actually bring our food."

Ghostfreak Lite slid on the white shirt, though it was a little loose on him.

"Why do you have a shirt this big in the first place?" Kevin rubbed his temples as he sighed.

"My normal shirt was torn on Xandar and I needed to get it patched. I couldn't go around shirtless, so the seamstress let me keep it while she fixed my shirt." Ghostfreak Lite nodded as the waitress brought over their meals. "Now, start from the beginning." The alien thought over the events so far, then nodded as he put the pieces in place.

He told Kevin everything he knew, down to the smallest of details. He told the boy about the demons, Ben, Jade, and even his new martian friends. The human slowly chewed on some form of meat as he processed the information. "So let me get this straight. You're only half of the guy I know, you're connected to some girl, and you're working with her and Tennyson to keep some demons locked up."

The alien wiped his mouth as the boy finished.

"That pretty much sums it up." Kevin took a drink of water as the waitress placed down the bill. The boy placed the units as he stood up.

"So your the ying and your yang is out doing who knows what?" The former specter followed the boy as they exited the restaurant.

"It's not ideal, but I'm pretty sure we'll be able to deal with my other half." The duo made way for the space station, when the sound of screams reached their ears. "What's going on!?" A loud noise played as a large floating screen appeared.

 _"Attention citizens and visitors."_ said a voice over the connection. _"White Martians are attacking the city. Please make way for safety bunkers and prepare for potential evacuation."_ The citizens panicked as they ran through the streets. Ghostfreak Lite activated his thermal vision and saw a wave of the pale inhabitants.

Seeing a few other heat signatures in their path, the man waisted no time rushing towards the area. He flew through the air as he ignited himself. He caught sight of a White Martian cornering a young Tetramand. The monster prepared to strike the child down, when the fiery being shot it with flames. "Go now!"

The boy waisted no time in escaping as the White Martians started to converge on the area. There were a few feminine looking ones carrying blades as the monsters circled him. Ghostfreak Lite placed his hands on the ground, sending a wave of flames at the creatures. The feminine ones jumped at him while the male ones were burned by the flames. He attempted to combat the aliens, but they managed to knock him to the ground.

 _"You shall die today blazing fool!"_ shouted one of the monsters telepathically. The man closed his eyes as he prepared for the blow, but instead he heard a pain filled scream. He opened his eyes to see Kevin piercing a metal hand into the side of the warrior.

The White Martian fell over as she grabbed her side. The two fighters stood back to back as the creatures surrounded them.

"Guess we're both playing hero today huh?" asked Kevin.

"Guess we are." agreed Ghostfreak Lite. One of the enemies raised her sword.

 _"Kill the fiery fool and constrain the absorbing creature!"_ ordered the White Martian. The enemies rushed in all at once, swords held high. The two heroes striker left and right as the enemies approached. Kevin grabbed one of the blades, instantly becoming coated in the metal. He formed his hands into two long blades as he parried the swords of his opponents.

They took out a few of the warriors, only three remaining. The three looked to each other, then the first two rushed Kevin. Ghostfreak tried to block the second one, but the third tackled him into a nearby building. Kevin repeatedly parried their attacks, but then the second one knocked him into a power cable. He screamed as his powers deactivated, then fell to the ground.

Inside the building, Ghostfreak Lite continued to battle the lone warrior. He knocked away the woman's blade away as he shot more flames at her. Laser beams suddenly hit him in the back as the creatures started to surround him. He looked up to see the woman smiling. _"You should have left the child to die burning fool."_

Ghostfreak Lite growled as the monsters around him charged their heat beams. _"Now you shall die and the family you grew to care for will burn."_ G's eyes glowed violet at those words. J'onn and his family were going to die, but he couldn't do anything about it. The shadows behind the White Martians intensified and enlarged as the beams glowed brighter.

Then the light ceased as a slash rang out through the air.

 _White Martian Camp_

Large, bulky White Martians stood guard at the front of the encampment. They watched over the horizon as the sun began to set. Suddenly, a small speck came into view. They squinted their eyes as they tried to make out the figure. It was the lead White Martian from the attack on the city.

 _"Summon the medical staff."_ ordered the guard on the right. The left guard sent out a small mind wave, calling some thin White Martians to the front. The woman stopped in front of them, her eyes closed. _"Status Commander."_ No response. _"State the status of your mission Commander or..."_

A slash rang through the air as the woman continued into the base. The White Martians behind her falling to the ground. Every soldier or guard to cross her path met the same fate as she continued on. A White Martian sitting in a chair suddenly opened her eyes at the mental cry of her soldiers. She picked up a naginata type weapon as she walked down the corridors.

She sent out a mental wave, bringing all remaining forces into the path of death. J'onn lifted his head at the mental screams of his tormentors. He looked around to see his family in chains. He tried to fight his way out, but the more he struggled, the hotter the chains bounding him got. He stopped struggling as he looked to a chained up metal human.

He had a machine attached to him, shaving off pieces of metal as it stimulated the growth of material on his back. He felt great sorrow for the boy, but his attention was returned to the screams from earlier. His family one by one awakened, also fearing the screams. Outside the room, the remaining White Martians stood in front of it, with the naginata wielder in the middle. The commander from the city stood before them all, her wounds on display for all to see.

 _"What is happening out there Commander!"_ shouted the naginata wielder. _"What of the infectious city!?"_

"She can't answer you." said the woman, but in a scraggly male voice. Her eyes opened, revealing glowing, violet eyes. "I can tell you, however, that the people are safe." Her body dropped to the floor as a man stood in her place. He wore a white ninja outfit with violet highlights and kanji and a violet scarf.

He wore no headpiece, revealing himself to be Ghostfreak Lite. His frown remained firm as the White Martians prepared for battle. "Release the human and the family." The woman with the naginata smiled as she took a few steps forward.

 _"You believe you can threaten us. You are but one outsider."_ The man got into a fighting stance, causing the woman to frown.

"One man can make a difference. Now release the captives. I won't ask again." The warriors bared their teeth at the man.

 _"We have an army."_ G only smiled as the shadows in the room grew larger. Hogosha walked out of the shadows, their blades at the ready.

"Woman... I am an army." The Hogosha began hacking and slashing their way through the enemies. Confusion and terror befell the soldiers as they tried to combat the surprise attack. The woman hissed as she jumped at the former specter.

G ignited as he caught the blade of the weapon. He spun around as he kicked her into a wall. Hands of the hogosha try to hold her in place, but she slashed at the appendages, causing them to pod out of existence. She was open to a shuriken throw to the back. She turned to face the attacker, but she ended up receiving a nasty burn to the face.

"What's happening Father!?" asked Sacae in fear. J'onn tried to look into the minds of the room, but most of the enemies mental signatures disappeared without a trace.

"The White Martians are falling too fast." admitted J'onn. "I can't get a visual, and the leader's mind is too strong to enter uninvited. There's no way to tell what's going on without interrupting the one fighting the enemy commander." Hogosha suddenly stepped out of the shadows, getting to work on the chains. A few enemies entered the room as Kevin's chains fell to the ground.

The White Martians prepared to slash the family apart, when the machine on Kevin's back crashed into them. The metal boy broke the chains subduing the family with his metallic hands. J'onn checked on his family while Kevin ran into the next room. He whistled at the sight of the ninjas attacking the White Martians. He watched Ghostfreak Lite take on the general.

He then jumped to block two enemies that went to strike him down.

"So, these are the ninjas you told me about?" asked Kevin. "I thought you said they wore black and had red eyes?" Ghostfreak Lite sucked as Kevin clashed with the naginata user's blade.

"Apparently Jade's righteous rage purified the ones under her control, creating the hogosha." clarified Ghostfreak Lite. "Being connected to her, I can summon them as she does."

 _"If we are going to battle, can you two at least focus!?"_ mentally shouted the general. Both males looked to her, then the fighting resumed. The hogosha outnumbered the White Martians as they circled in. Only a few basic units and woman warriors were left. The sword wielders, took down ten ninjas each as they continued their fight.

Suddenly, one of the enemies had heat beams shot through its head. J'onn flew above them as his eyes continued to glow.

"No one touches my family." said J'onn as he shot more beams at the enemies. T'sekmar flew through the enemies and grabbed a blade. He landed in front of his mother and sister as he slashed an enemy.

"You both need to go now!" shouted T'sekmar as he attempted to fight off another enemy. "We can handle this." Os'aena suddenly sent out heat beams as an enemy raised a sword. T'sekmar turned to see the enemy fall to the ground.

"I can fight on my own." said Os'aena. "Just help me keep your sister safe." T'sekmar nodded as he held the sword tightly. The naginata wielding general looked around the room. There were only three White Martians left, including herself.

She knew abandoning the post meant death, so she knew what she had to do. She swung her naginata at the two males, but they easily evaded the attack. Ghostfreak Lite took the opportunity to send a violet flame at her, igniting her. She screamed as she dropped her weapon. The hogosha struck down the last two White Martians as Ghostfreak Lite picked up the naginata.

"I like this weapon." admits G. The last enemy chuckles as she's burning on the ground.

 _"You may keep it fool."_ said the general. _"In mere moment, this outpost will be nothing more than a smoldering crater."_ She suddenly sent out a mental signal as the flames increased in volume. J'onn's eyes widened as he began ushering his family away.

"Move now!" shouted J'onn, causing all of concern to head for the exit. Over on a hill, some White Martians prepared a stolen magma mortar for firing. A bulky White Martian pressed a button, shooting a large, molten ball at the outpost. The group quickly moved through the building, but its corridors soon became like a maze. They couldn't afford to stop, but Sacae fell down in exhaustion.

"Get up Sacae!" shouted T'sekmar as he grabbed his sister. "We need to keep moving. I'll carry you."

"We're lost." said Ghostfreak Lite as he held the naginata. "We're never gonna make it out in time to find a safe distance." Kevin growled as he punched a wall. A rock fell from the construction, casting a shadow. That's when it hit him.

He summoned a pair of hogosha from a nearby shadow, causing the area to grow dark. "The hogosha can take us to the furthest shadow they can reach, giving us enough distance to run. We'll have to go two at a time, however." He then pointed to Kevin and T'sekmar. "I want you two to go through first, in case there's any enemy resistance."

"We'll be through soon after." reassured Os'aena. "Go." Kevin absorbed the metal from the naginata as he and T'sekmar stood in between the ninjas. They walked forward, disappearing into the darkness. They walked out in the tavern Kevin captured the criminal earlier that day.

The hogosha returned to the corridor, J'onn and Os'aena comforting Sacae. J'onn wiped the girls tears as she clung fearcfuly to his arm.

"I don't want to leave you!" shouted Sacae. Os'aena knelt down to the girl with a smile on her face.

"A few days ago you would've given anything to leave with Ghostfreak." said Os'aena. "Now you can't even release your father. Sacae looked to her mother in sadness.

"I can't leave if there's the possibility that I'll never see you again!" Os'aena grabbed on to the girl, making her finally let go of her father.

"I know it's scary, but we'll be right behind you. Even if something happens, we'll see each other again on the other side. No monsters to fear, no pain to befall us, and no tears to weep. Now, I need you to be a big girl today, and go with Ghostfreak." Sacae returned the hug as J'onn pulled Ghostfreak Lite to the side.

"I've seen the dread in your mibd my friend." said J'onn bluntly. "Me and Os'aena won't make it if you go in with Sacae first." Ghostfreak Lite sighed as he looked to the martian.

"Not in the same distance." admitted Ghostfreak Lite. "If your still in the shade while the blast goes off, it could incinerate you in an instant. I can get you to a closer distance, but you'll have to fly as fast as you can to escape the blast radius. I fear you may not be able to fly fast enough." J'onn sent a small mental wave to Os'aena, who blocked it from Sacae's mind.

"If we are not there in the time or if the blast radius becomes too close for comfort, please take our children to Earth." G looked to J'onn with eyes widened.

"Don't talk like that J'onn. I can fly one of you at a faster pace while you take them to the other side of Mars. It's my fault your in this mess in the first place." J'onn put his hand on the man's shoulder, and smiled.

"We put ourselves at risk the moment we settled in that area. We had no idea the White Martians would get so close. You saved our daughter that day, so do not think yourself at fault. The children are safer off planet. We will find a way to reach you if we escape."

Lite looked to the naginata as he now leaned on it. "Please, do it for us. The children are more important." Ghostfreak Lite sighed in sadness, then put his hand on J'onn's shoulder.

"I give you my word. They will be safe. Well, as safe as being around me gets." J'onn smiled as the two shook hands. "Make sure to fly as fast as you can."

The two walked over to the girls, then Lite stretched his hand out to Sacae. "Let's go my dear. We don't want to keep your brother waiting." Sacae placed her nose against her mother, then did the same with her father. She held the man's hand as they followed the ninjas into the shadows.

Once through, they quickly ran outside. Kevin and T'sekmar turned to look at them, the latter holding a worried expression on his face.

"Where are mother and father!?" asked T'sekmar in fear.

"They should be on their way, but I had to send them a bit further away if they were going to make it. We hopefully won't have to wait much..." Suddenly, the sound of a heavy object falling met the group's ears. All eyes turned to see the magma ball falling towards the compound. It crashed into the building, setting off a large burning shockwave.

Kevin looked to the former specter, a knowing look on his face. 'Come on J'onn. Os'aena. Please hurry!' Alas, the shockwave was approaching too fast, bringing a deep frown to the man's face.

T'sekmar understood as picked up his sister.

"We must go Sacae." The girl tried to fight her way out of her sibling's arms.

"No!" shouted Sacae. "Mommy! Daddy!" The boy sighed as he followed the others. They soon arrived at the shelter, but the escape vessel was about to take off.

Ghostfreak Lite summoned the hogosha, the ninjas making a way for them to board the ship. T'sekmar and Sacae ran through first, then the other two followed. A few passengers were shocked by their sudden arrival, but didn't push any further as the ship took off. Sacae finally broke free of T'sekmar's arms and ran for the window of the ship. "Mommy! Daddy!"

The girl watched on helplessly as the shockwave leveled the city. Ghostfreak Lite approached the poor girl, a sad expression on his face as he knelt down. Before he could say anything, the girl wrapped her arms around his neck as the tears flowed. The former specter returned the gesture as he let her cry on. T'sekmar just looked on in sorrow as the blast died down.

Even at their height, one could see the White Martians swarming the crater. The speaker whirred as they came to life.

 _"We have set a course for the Plumber Space Port."_ said a woman over the speakers. _"There any guests or civilians who wish to depart can catch a flight out of galaxy. Any citizens who wish to remain will be given shelter until further notice."_ Lite looked to the crying girl as she let go of his neck.

"I'm so sorry child." apologized Ghostfreak Lite. "I cannot imagine what you're going through. I promised your parents I would take care of their children, and I intend to do so on Earth. If you'll have me, that is." The girl looked to her brother, a sorrowful look on his face.

She flew over to him, but he looked away from her as he continued to brood.

"I know what you were thinking sister." said T'sekmar. "I know you're angered with me, and you have good reason to be. If you really feel the way you thought about me, then it's best we go different ways." He looked down in sadness, but then he felt his sister hug him from behind.

"I can't loose you too." T'sekmar let a tear leave his eye as he turned to his sibling. They embraced as Lite walked over to them. T'sekmar looked up to the man, a somber smile on his face.

"You two will love Earth." said Ghostfreak Lite. "I'll help you get ready when we head out." The former specter walked over to where Kevin stood. The boy greeted him with a grunt as he looked over the shrinking planet.

Kevin sighed as Lite joined him.

"You know, the old me would've been laughing at this." admitted Kevin. Lite looked to the boy, a small smirk on his face. "I feel like an idiot for ever liking this crap." Ghostfreak Lite nodded as he looked back out the window.

"So, where're you going after this?" Kevin looked to the man with a serious expression.

"What do you mean? I'm repaying my debts, and that includes the one I now owe you." G looked to the boy with a brow raised. "Want me or not your stuck with me." The man only chuckled as he looked out the window.

"Looks like we're both going home then." Kevin nodded as he also returned to his recent activity.

"Guess so." The ship continued on its path, carrying it's passengers to safety. Down on the planet, in a Martian settlement, two familiar faces walk along the streets. They stop as a hogosha appears before them. The ninja only nods as it disappeared into the shadows.

"They made it." said Os'aena as she hugged her husband. "They're on their way to Earth." J'onn then placed his nose against hers.

"And we will join them once we find a way." agreed J'onn. "For now, we help our people until we find a way there." The two continued on their way, determination in their step.

 **There's a very emotion filled chapter out of the way. I originally only planned for Kevin and Ghostfreak Lite to head to Earth, but I couldn't pass up such an emotional moment when it felt so good. Anywho, how long did it take you to realize who it was? I hope I stumped you up to the very end, but it's always good to hear from you guys. Also, I'm at a stump.**

 **I'm trying to find another name to use for Ghostfreak Lite instead of what I've been using. I just haven't been able to come up with anything. If you guys have any ideas, or if you think I should stick with what I'm doing, let me know in a review down below, along with your opinion of the chapter. As one last thing to say, I have Fridays back. My class on Friday was a minimester, so it wrapped up a few days ago.**

 **Hopefully, that will lead to more consistency in my updates, but I'm hesitant to make a schedule. I'll let you know if I come up with one, but for now there's still no schedule. With all that out of the way, this is Caliban, signing out!**


	19. Chapter 18: Battle of the Last Gate

**Back again! This is it. The last door for the last Demon Sorcerer. At first, this was going to be an easy chapter to write, but with all the stuff that happened in the previous chapters, I've had to rethink and go over what happened originally and what people have been requesting/suggesting.**

 **I think this is going to be a good chapter, so let's get some reviews out of the way.**

 **Guest: Hopefully this lets you know that I'm still here.**

 **Guest-Questioner: Thanks for the advice. I definitely made sure to do that while coming up with the new name for him.**

 **BlueEyeCat: I actually love the sound of that name. It's not exactly what I went for, however.**

 **Aztec 13: Don't worry about them being separated. There's still a certain group that needs the Man Hunter. You don't have to wait for the reaction any longer.**

 **Elementcontrolfa: While your Phoenix talismans are pretty neat, it has been a long time since the new talismans have been decided. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Mr.B: Glad you like the chapter. I plan on working with Kevin's development a good bit in this and possible future stories. As for your questions:**

 **1\. They're obviously going to stay with Ghostfreak Lite. Did you forget that Martians can shapeshift to match the beings around them? They can easily take on human appearances in public if need be. I think it'd be more Gwen since Rook is still learning himself.**

 **2\. You'll find out this chapter.**

 **3\. They are separate since Lite now has a physical body of his own instead of his normal temporal one.**

 **4\. Like I said in point 2, you'll find out right now.**

 **Don't worry about it. Life just gets in the way sometimes, whether good or bad.**

 **Anywho, let the chapter begin! I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, Ben 10, or any of the series within my cartoon/movie crossverse.**

 _Sydney, Australia_

The city of Sydney was bustling with tourists. Beach goers were relaxing, the market was active, and an opera could be heard from the famous Sydney Opera House. One man decided to go for a surf, grabbing his board as he ran for the ocean. He paddled further and further until he was out on open water. He watched the horizon as he tried to find a wave.

A huge wave suddenly roared in the distance. The man smiled, only to frown as the wave continued to grow in size. It was very clear that a tsunami was heading for the city, but he squinted his eyes as something began to rise up the wave. He fell off his board as Bai Tza rose to the center of the massive wave. As the surfer paddled back to shore, Jackie and the others sailed towards the killer wave.

They each were doing their own thing as they sped onward. Uncle had a new gourd in hand as he prepared to use the spell, Ben had his arm out as he prepared for the transformation, Gwen had a jar of rocks with her to use with her talisman, Tohru had his hands on the side of the boat for some reason, and Jackie had his arms on the wheel as he steered the ship. What was Jade doing you might ask? Well, she was standing on the front of the ship with a Super Moose camera in hand. Jackie looked on as Jade leaned closer.

"Jade!" shouted Jackie. "Be careful!" Jade kept the camera in place as she continued to film the event.

"Relax Jackie." reassured Jade. "I'm keeping myself on the bulk of the boat, and Unc's got the gourd pointed at the watch. I'm out of harms way." Jackie sighed as Uncle finished the spell. He was prepared to use the spell, but Ben held a hand up.

"Not yet Unc." said Ben with a smirk. "I wanna get close enough to see the look on her face when I go Wildvine on her." Uncle grumbled under his breath as they continued on. They finally entered close proximity of the wave, Bai Tza finally laying eyes on the group. "Now!"

Uncle chanted as he activated the spell. The gourd fired a green chi beam... right at the water demon. Jade didn't see the spell coming as she stood up to get a better look at the demon in question. "GET DOWN JADE!" The Chan girl turned as the beam ran right into her.

She floated with the beam as it struck its intended target. Both began to fly off as Ben slammed down on the watch. XLR8 ran across the water as he chased after the two. He got faster and faster, splitting the ocean behind him. They soon found themselves in Rome as the portal opened.

The speed alien made a last ditch jump as he tried to grab Jade. The girl stretched out her hand to meet his, but both missed by the tips of their fingers.

"BEN!" shouted Jade as the beam increased in speed. The speed alien ran into a wall as both Jade and Bai Tza fell into the portal. XLR8 ran around the area of the portal, trying to find any sign of the girl. The alien fell to his knees as he returned to normal. The only image in his mind being the look of terror on Jade's face.

 _Demon Prison, Null Void_

Bai Tza finished screaming as she ploped on a rock. Jade landed on a rock behind the demon, quickly taking refuge. The demon slowly rose from the ground before flying off. Jade looked over the rock to make sure the coast was clear. With a lack of present demons, the girl ran out into the center of the rock.

"Jackie?" asked Jade in fear. "Ben? Anyone there." Strange grey squid creatures with huge mouths and wings flew into the air as they soared above her. She screamed as she went intangible.

A few flew through her as the swarm passed her by. She remained intangible as she fell through the rock mass. Jade fell onto a smaller rock below, returning to normal with a thud. She rubbed her rear as she stood up. "I am so not enjoying demon world."

She looked around the smaller platform as she tried to come up with an idea. 'So I'm trapped in a demonic prison, with nothing but my wits and a camera, and I'm basically stuck on this rock.' She sighed in boredom as she lit a violet flame on her pointer finger. She face palmed in realization. 'Duh!'

Violet rings enveloped her as she entered her ghost form. She flew around a bit to make sure her powers were secure, then flew off into the prison. 'I just hope the others can find a way to get me out of here. Otherwise I'm as good as demon chow.' She shook her head as she continued on.

 _Uncle's Shop, San Francisco_

"JACKIE!" shouted Uncle in anger. Ditto ran past him with a stack of books as another one carried a flask of liquid. "Little aliens are messing with Uncle's Chi spells!" The whole shop was filled with Ditto as the alien desperately searched for a way to bring Jade back. Jackie ran into the room, but he stopped as another clone ran in front of him.

"OUT OF MY WAY J-MAN!" shouted Ditto as he placed the stack he was holding on a desk. Then the alien did something that surprised Gwen as she looked on. He was reading a book, an actual book no less. Jackie raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but shook his head as he approached the alien.

"Ben." said Jackie. "I want to find Jade as much as you, but you're going to do some serious damage if you're not careful." Ditto glared at the page as he continued his work.

"I don't have time! Jade's trapped in a demon dimension and it's all my fault!" Gwen walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"How's it your fault dweeb?" asked Gwen. "You couldn't have known that the blast would head straight for Bai Tza." Ditto just shrugged her hand off as he gestured to the Omnitrix.

"That's just it Gwen! I should've checked in the first place to see if I could transform into the warden forms again before ever thinking about letting Unc do that spell! If I wasn't a lazy rear then Jade would be here right now! I have to save her!" Jackie looked to Gwen as another Ditto took her spot.

"How long has he been at this?" asked Jackie. Gwen shook her head as she looked down at her talisman.

"The whole time since we got back." answered Gwen. "I think he even reads advanced Null Void books at night to sleep. I haven't seen him like this before." The monks, who were shoved to the side, also held concern for the boy. Clay shook his head as he crossed his arms.

"Poor little buddy." sighed Clay. "He's working harder than my pappy on harvest day." Kimiko nodded as she watched another Ditto run by.

"He must feel awful about what happened to Jade." agreed Kimiko. "I couldn't imagine what he's going through." Raimundo growled as he held his hands behind his head.

"I hate just standing around." groaned Raimundo. "He should at least let us help. He can't do this by himself." Omi rubbed the bottom of his round head in contemplation.

"It is shameful that we cannot use the portals to release her." said Omi. "We already put the seven demons back in place. All seven of Shendu's siblings." The other monks nodded, before suddenly stared at Omi. "What?"

"You're a genius Omi!" shouted Kimiko. Omi pointed to himself.

"Me?" Clay nodded.

"Recon Shendu even has a portal?" asked Clay. Dojo crawled up on the large man's shoulder.

"If there is, only the Panku Box can tell us where it is." informed Dojo. "We should really tell the others." Dojo started to slither towards the others, but Raimundo grabbed him by the tail.

"Hold on there mi amigo." said the Brazilian. "I got a better idea. We already know where Hex is holding himself up, so why don't we just pay him a little visit ourselves. Plus, do you think the heaviest hitter here will be able to even stay awake during the fight?" A beeping sound rang through the air as Ditto was pulled back together.

"STUPID WATCH!" shouted Ben as he returned to normal. He suddenly began hitting the Omnitrix over and over again, trying to transform again. The monks nodded amongst themselves as they exited the room.

 _Road to Harbor_

A bell rang as a duo exited a store. They made their way down the sidewalk, bags of food in hand. The duo continued on their path until they entered an alleyway. They stopped as a group of muggers surrounded them. The apparent leader held up a crow bar.

"'Kay you two." started the man. "We can do this the easy way or the fun way." The shorter of the duet walked up to the man. He grabbed the bar, his arm turning into metal. The boy revealed himself to be Kevin as his whole body became metal.

"Glad you guys think it'll be fun too." said Kevin as he turned his hand into a hammer. He knocked the man away as the others shot bullets at him. He groaned as he attacked a few more. One tried to attack the taller man, but he held up a gray hand to catch the attack. He smirked as he revealed himself as Ghostfreak Lite.

"Should've stuck with the mercy." said the specter as he threw the mugger into the wall. After some quick attacks, the two were able to incapacitate the thugs before continuing on their way. They soon arrived at a street corner as they set their bags down. "You two can come out now. I have the area secured."

Sacae tackled Lite into a hug as T'sekmar revealed himself. The two Martian children had been awaiting the duo's return for a while now. Lite put the girl down as she held up a book.

"I've been reading through the book you got me Ghostfreak." said Sacae as the specter took the book. "I found the perfect new name for you. I even circled it." Ghostfreak chuckled as he looked through the book. He frowned as he came across the name.

"Grimsley?" asked Lite. "Couldn't you make up names from Japanese words?" The innocent girl shrugged.

"The Japanese language is very confusing since I haven't had time to peer into someone's mind to learn it. Plus, Grimsley reminds me of you so much." The girl held her hands together as her eyes became larger. "Please..." The specter groaned as he looked at the girl.

He glanced to Kevin with distaste.

"I blame you for showing her the puppy eyes." Kevin shrugged as he rummaged through the bags. "Fine. I guess a name like that couldn't hurt." Sacae smiled in success as she rubbed her arm.

"Alright." interrupted Kevin as he held up some magazines. "If you two are gonna live here on Earth, you'll need to take on the appearance of its inhabitants. Find a look and use it. Match up different aspects for all I care." The Martians nodded as they looked over the books.

After a bit, T'sekmar closed his book. He closed his eyes as he concentrated. His skin turned Caucasian as he grew out short blonde hair. He formed a black shirt with a green rocket on it, a white jean jacket, blue jeans, and some white high tops. He opened his now blue, human eyes as the two guys looked him over.

"I found this look to be most appropriate for a fresh start." said T'sekmar. Kevin nodded as he looked the guy over.

"If you like it then I don't got a problem." Lite... I mean Grimsley, nodded as he held his chin.

"Seth." decided Grimsley. T'sekmar raised his brow at the specter. "You'll go by Seth Jones in this form." T'sekmar nodded in understanding as he looked in a mirror. He actually liked the sound of that.

'Seth Jones.' thought Seth with a smile. A cough caught their attention as they turned to Sacae. Grimsley's eyes widened at the sight. The Martian girl had taken on an appearance similar to Jade's, save for the red hair pulled back into a braided ponytail and her emerald eyes. She wore a pink t-shirt with a yellow flower on it, blue jean shorts, and white sandals.

"I...is it okay?" asked Sacae. Grimsley came out of his memories as the others walked over to her.

"Guess it fits a girl like you." said Kevin. "You might want to diverse yourself a little more from the original face if you can help it. From the look on 'Grimsley's' face, you look a lot like someone he knows." The girl nodded as she added freckles to her cheeks.

"Is this better?" Grimsley smirked as he knelt down to her.

"Either way you're disguise is perfect." said Grimsley. "I think Sarah Jones will be a perfect name." The girl smiled as she repeated the first name a few times. Seth smiled as his sister practically sung the name. His smile vanished as he heard oncoming footsteps.

"We have company." said Seth. The group hid as the Xiaolin monks ran by.

"If we hurry, we can get the Panku Box before Ben has a meltdown." said Raimundo as he took the lead. Kimiko nodded as she looked forward.

"Don't worry Jade." said Kimiko reassuringly. "You won't be trapped for long." Grimsley paled as the group continued on. His own group came out of hiding as they watched the four disappear in the distance. Kevin tugged on Grimsley's sleeve.

"Let's get going." said Kevin, but he couldn't get the man to budge. He looked up to see the worried look on Grimsley's face. "Alright G?"

"Jade." gasped Grimsley as he looked into the distance.

 _Demon Prison, Null Void_

Jade continued to fly through the void as she tried to find her way out. She carefully tried to avoid detection, but she did have to deal with more of those weird creatures from before from time to time. The halfa was actually following a strange trail as she climbed over a green hill. She groaned as she sat down on a lump and returned to normal. She sighed as she looked over the horizon.

"Anytime now guys." groaned Jade as she looked onward. She watched the rocks float around for a bit as she slowly grew bored. She tried to enter her mindscape to feed Ignis, but it seemed the bird herself was blocking the entrance. The reason made itself clear as the lump moved. She was sitting on the brow of Po Kong, the mountain demon.

She gasped as she stood up. The demon snored as Jade carefully tiptoed across her face.

"OH SISTER PO." called a familiar raspy voice. Jade cringed as she looked back to see Hsi Wu flying towards them. She could clearly see the burn marks left by Stormwing covering the demon's body. Jade panicked as she hid in the hair of the Mountain Demon.

Po Kong rubbed her eyes as Hsi Wu floated above her.

"DINNER TIME?" asked Po Kong. The scarred demon shook his head in response.

"MEETING TIME. SISTER BAI HAS RETURNED." Po Kong nodded as she sat up.

"I SEE." Jade stood on one of the few spikes protruding from the behemoths back as Hsi Wu whistled. Soon, Tchang Zu arrived on a thundercloud, Bai Tza floated nearby, Tso Lan landed on a stone platform, and Xiao Fung arrived in a whirlwind. Jade gulped at the sight of the remaining demons.

Jade floated behind Po Kong as the demons gathered around.

"LET THE MEETING COMMENCE." announced Bai Tza.

 _Helm's Fish Cannery, San Francisco_

Shendu/Hex poured some liquid into a flask as he worked on. He chanted as he twirled the mixture in the glass. Unable to reopen Dai Gui's portal, he planned to create an eternal portal at the one remaining site. His/their own portal was the only option. Zombozo stepped out of the shadows, holding a pair of clawed gauntlets in his hands.

"Master." greeted the zombie clown. Shendu/Hex finished twirling the mixture as he turned to his minion. The zombie presented the gauntlets to the demonic wizard. "The Golden Tiger Claws, as you requested. I burnt both arms trying to recover them from the mantel."

 **"Good work Zombozo."** congratulated the union as he took the Wu from the man. He breathed on the burnt ligaments, making them black and scaly. **"They now have the skin of a black dragon. Not even the Hanabi Star used by the strongest Xiaolin dragon of fire could burn them. Out of all my minions, you are the most deserving of such a reward."**

Zombozo marveled at his new arms as the union returned to his work. The mirror in front of him turned to the demon prison as the transparent heads of Shendu's siblings floated, creating a ring around his head. **"Siblings. To what do we owe the honor, and we do not play around when we say that?"**

"THE WIZARD'S SILVER TONGUE WILL DO YOU NO GOOD SHENDU."growled Tso Lan. "IT IS TIME TO RESUME YOUR ETERNAL TORMENT." Shendu/Hex tsked as he waved the flask in the air.

 **"Dear brother Tso, you have little faith in me. I have devised a potion that, when applied to a certain portal, will give all of us an eternal doorway between our prison and the mortal realm. Your freedom will be at hand as soon as we arrive at my portal. If you do not trust my word, take it from the wizard. He holds no grudge and no ill will, so there would be no need to trick you all."**

The demon siblings hummed in response as they processed the union's words. Their words rang true within their minds, but Shendu has deceived them before. Shendu/Hex smirked as he turned to the Panku Box. Omi hung from the ceiling by a rope as he used the Monkey Staff. He grabbed the box, but nervously chuckled as he noticed the attention.

"Uhh... Monkey do, monkey say?" asked Omi as he messed up the saying. The union growled as he waved his hand over the mirror.

 **"We shall meet again at my portal."** The void disappeared, taking the heads with them. He growled as Omi ran for the exit. **"Stop him Zombozo!"** The Zombie clown charged as he attempted to catch the monk.

Suddenly, flames hit him as Kimiko attacked. He had his arms held up in a defensive position, leaving the rest of him unharmed. He was about to begin his assault, when Clay punched him away. Shendu/Hex growled as Raimundo tried to strike him with the Sword of the Storm. He blocked the attack with his tail before throwing the boy at his teammates.

He and the zombie clown stood their ground as Kimiko helped the Brazilian to his feet. **"I thought Chan would be this reckless, but not only did I have more respect for you, but you sealed away the last of my siblings. What on Earth would you need the Panku Box for?"** Omi sounded his hesitation as he tried to come up with a lie.

"Memento of another great adventure?" The dragon/human's mouth filled with flames.

 **"You're memento will be your tombstones."** He was about to burn them, when the shadows began to expand. The union turned, expecting to face the hogosha. Instead, however, he was met by the metal mallet hand of Kevin. He rolled across the floor before catching himself.

"I didn't think you could get any uglier Hex." insulted Kevin as Shendu/Hex stood tall. "Then again, I guess you have the inner demon to thank for that."

 **"Kevin E. Levin. I didn't think you'd ever return to Earth. Come to join my conquest?"** Kevin turned his hands to blades.

"Tempting, but we've got more important things than you and Baldie's group." Omi rubbed his head in offense to the name.

 **"We?"** The union was met by another attack to the head as a familiar naginata slashed his cheek. Grimsley stood above him, his blade at the ready. **"Who are you mortal? What business do you have with..."**

"WHERE...IS...JADE?!" asked Grimsley with rage. Omi gasped at the voice.

"Freakghost?!" asked Omi. Raimundo smacked him in the back of the head.

"It's Ghostfreak!" corrected/announced Raimundo. Hex's eyes widened.

 **"You!?"** asked the union, his voice slightly splitting in surprise. **"What happened to you, and why are you looking for the girl?!"** The specter hybrid spun his naginata as he prepared to attack.

"I don't have to answer to you warlock lizard. Attack!" The hogosha rushes the opponents, overwhelming them. A few grabbed the monks as they dragged them into the shadows. The remaining heroes waited a bit, then stepped into the shadows themselves.

Shendu/Hex finally breathed fire, making the shadow ninjas dissipate. The duo looked around, finding no further enemies. Their targets were also nowhere to be found. He roared into the sky as the zombie clown picked up the Golden Tiger Claws.

"We can still catch them Master." called the minion. "We can use the Golden..."

 **"No!"** shouted the union. He cleared his throat as he calmed himself. **"They're only leading me to my portal. Besides, our victory is inevitable."** He chuckled as he looked to the roof.

 _Demon Prison, Null Void_

The demons continued on their way as they tried to reach the portal. They were still wary of their dragon brother. Both he and the wizard were crafty beings, and it would stand to reason that they were probably planning something. Could they really trust the union? Regardless, they had no choice in the matter.

They trudged on, still unaware of the little spirit following them. Jade stopped to rest as she powered down. Her body still couldn't do long periods of time in the ghost form, so she frequently found time to stop and rest. She looked up, remembering the meeting the siblings had. There was still Shendu's portal.

She had a chance to escape! Not only that, but it sounded like the others got their hands on the Panku Box or at least made an attempt. Either way, someone would be waiting for her on the other side of the portal to freedom. She could almost imagine the others smiling at her return. She even imagined Ben spinning her around in his arms...

She violently shook her head as she returned to her senses. She really did have it bad for the alien hero. She found it hard to imagine a week without meeting with the boy. The thought of seeing him, and the others of course, again brought a grin to her face. She reactivated her powers as she looked out onto the horizon.

'I'm coming guys.' thought Jade. 'You better be there waiting for me. I still gotta movie to make and a life to live. Neither will be the same without you.' She flew off after the demons, keeping out of sight at all times.

 _Section 13, San Francisco_

Ben was not happy. They put him on lockdown in a place he doesn't know the access codes to and a block like thing over the Omnitrix. He had no way of escape and it's all because he wouldn't sleep. How could he though? He would be plagued with nightmares of what happened, as if he developed his own Nocturne to torture him in his dreams.

Jade was trapped in the Demon Prison, a place even a Null Void projector could not reach. His only hope was that Azmuth would hear their plea and make a projector that could go that far. Unfortunately, Azmuth had a habit of either waiting too long or denying a request for personal reasons. He couldn't just sit in this cell anymore. He had to get out and save Jade.

He tried multiple attempts to make the door budge, but nothing would work. He tried to break the lock, only yearning the same results. The removal of the block seemed to be the most impossible of all. No matter what he tried, the guard Kepler made would not break. He said it was made of something called Vibranium, right?

He finally gave in as he plopped down on the bed. The metal frame was scratched up from all the damage done. He grabbed a pillow and hugged it close to him. He looked buried his head in the pillow, muttering Jade's name a few times. What he didn't know was that outside, Grandpa Max was just as unhappy as he was.

"Augustus!" shouted Max as he literally broke the door down. Captain Black turned to find Max lifting him by the collar. "You put Ben in solitary confinement!? You could've just sent him back to Plumber Base! I would've done my best to help calm him down."

Tohru calmed the elder Tennyson down as he pulled the captain away from him. Captain Black sent a glare at Gwen, but threw it away at the sad and worried look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Max, but with that watch and in his condition he's a danger to himself and others around him." apologized Captain Black. He looked to the screen as Ben was still in the bed. "You don't know how many people he yelled at for trying to help or calm him down. He almost attacked Jackie when he tried to pull him away from those books. It was the only way to ensure he didn't do something he'd regret."

Max's angered face softened as he looked to the screen. The captain didn't have to go to so much trouble for Ben. Attacking people though? That wasn't who Ben was, especially for trying to help. He sighed as he walked towards the room.

"He goes back with me. I'll talk with him and afterwards, you are going to remove that Vibranium alloy." Captain Black found himself in no position to argue any further as he nodded to an agent. Ben raised his head as the door opened.

"Jade?" sobbed Ben. He wasn't surprised to see Grandpa Max walking in instead. He sadly frowned as he rolled over. The elder Tennyson sat on the side of the bed, shocked at the look on the boy's face. Another thing Ben wasn't known for was crying over something that could possibly be fixed.

"Ben. Talk to me buddy." Ben groaned in response as he put the pillow over his head.

"Unless Jade's back, go away." Max put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You know we're doing everything we can to get her back Ben. You shouldn't shoulder this burden by yourself, especially when it wasn't your fault." Ben's face hardened as he stood up on the bed.

"It's entirely my fault!" Max was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "I should've checked if the warden aliens were still there! I should've been fast enough to grab her before she was sucked into the portal! If I knew how to use the stupid watch Jade would still be here!"

"You didn't have anyone to teach you the secrets of the Omnitrix, and you certainly shouldn't blame yourself for something like this." Ben mumbled something under his breath as he hung his head. "What was that?" He lifted his eyes, revealing the tears he didn't want anyone to see.

"IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME! I SHOULD BE THE ONE POTENTIALLY RUNNING FROM DEMONS ALL THE TIME! IT SHOULD BE ME HOPING YOU GUYS COME TO MY RESCUE! JADE DOESN'T KNOW THE HORRORS OF THE NULL VOID, MUCH LESS A PRISON FOR DEMONS! I JUST... I JUST CAN'T!"

He threw himself on Grandpa Max. He softly beat the man's shoulder, not wanting to accidently hurt him. Grandpa Max embraced the boy as he cried it out. "This isn't like when I thought Gwen died. Why does it hurt so much more?"

"I think you already know the answer Ben. I know what it's like to lose people you love. The burning pain, the "if I's," and then the empty hole that follows." He held the boy's shoulders as he pushed him into his sight. "The thing to remember is that she isn't gone yet." Ben sniffled as he looked to the man.

"How do you know?" Grandpa Max smiled at the boy.

"One, she's a lot like you in some ways. She's too stubborn to let anyone take her down easy. Two, like you, she has powers. She has the strength to shake them off and the means to give them a silent slip. We'll find her Ben, all of us as a team."

Ben wiped his eyes as the elder Tennyson lead him out of the room. He stopped his grandfather in his tracks.

"Could we... never tell Mom and Dad that I got all teary eyed over a girl?" Grandpa Max couldn't help but crack a smile. "I don't think I'm ready for the talk." Max chuckled as he looked to his Grandson. Ben was definitely back.

"If we told them any of this you wouldn't be out of the house until you're thirty." Ben held back a laugh as he followed the man out. A terrifying realization hit him as he saw Gwen look up from the monitor. She heard the entire thing. He never worried about teasing more than he did now of all times.

The teasing never came, however, as he was wrapped in another hug.

"If you cry on me I swear..." Ben could only chuckle as he returned the gesture. A coughing caught their attention as Kepler came over with a key. Ben held out his arm as the man removed the Vibranium block. Ben rubbed his shoulder as the weight disappeared.

"You couldn't have made it any lighter dude?" asked Ben. Kepler shook his head as he placed the block on a table.

"That's as light as I could make the alloy." answered Kepler. They heard shouts as the monks fell out of the shadows. They groaned as they each stood up.

"He just had to make us fall out of a shadow on a roof." groaned Raimundo. The others blinked multiple times as the monks looked at them. Dojo rolled across the floor as he choked on something.

"You okay there little buddy?" asked Clay. Dojo hacked a few more times until he coughed out the Panku Box.

"That was worst than the time I accidentally ate a shrunken Wu." gasped the dragon. Ben pushed past the scientist as he picked up the Wu.

"The Panku Box!" shouted Ben as he wiped it off. "Wait... Why'd you run off just to get this?" Gwen walked up to Kimiko with a serious look.

"And how did you escape?" added Gwen. Omi pumped a fist into the air.

"We are going to open the ugly gecko's front door!" shouted Omi. Raimundo facepalmed as Ben shot up.

"Of course!" realized Ben. "There's still Shendork's portal! Why did no one... Oh. Yeah."

Gwen shook her head as she rubbed her temples.

"That still doesn't tell us how you escaped." informed Gwen. The people behind her gasped as a figure rose from her shadow.

"Wouldn't it be better to ask the source?" asked a familiar, raspy voice. The redhead turned around before taking a step back. The naginata was definitely a throw off, but something was definitely familiar about the man. "Come now Gwen. You're supposed to be the smart one."

"Which one are you?" The specter called forth some hogosha into the area. "That answers that. Where have you been?"

"We'll talk later. Right now, we need to find that portal." Grimsley moved towards the monks, revealing the two Martians in disguise. Sarah gasped as she hid behind Seth. His sister's uneasiness obvious, Seth nodded his head.

"Greetings friends of Grimsley." greeted Seth. The specter groaned at the chuckles sent his way. "Seth Marlin Jones." He then motioned to the little girl behind his legs. "The shy one is my sister Sarah."

'Sarah' looked out from behind her brother's leg, a little overwhelmed by all the faces. Ben almost took a double take when he saw the girl. She looked so much like Jade that it scared him a little. It felt like the universe was reminding him of his failure. Seeing the multiple eyes on her, Sarah held up her hand.

"H...hi." greeted the young Martian as she tried to replicate an Earth greeting she witnessed. The difference in her voice brought Ben some relief, but it wasn't much. Sarah suddenly raised her brow as she looked behind her sibling. "A...are you not going to introduce yourself Mr. Kevin?" Grimsley suddenly stopped as he heard those words.

The group's eyes suddenly shifted to a figure behind the siblings. Three in particular glared at the individual.

"Kevin!" growled Ben at the sight of the boy resting on the wall. Kevin rolled his eyes as Ben reached for the Omnitrix.

"Save it Tennyson." sighed Kevin. Ben twisted the dial of the Omnitrix, not even caring about what Kevin said. "If I haven't attacked you by now then what's the point of even turning the darn thing on? Waist of energy if you ask me." Gwen powered up her magic, fully prepared to help her cousin. Before anything else could be done, however, Grimsley stood in their path.

"We don't have time!" growled Grimsley. "I'll explain later. The longer we bicker amongst ourselves, the closer Shendu gets to the last portal." Jackie, trying to be the mediator, walked up to the specter before them.

"Why would he be looking for his own portal?" asked Jackie. Raimundo stood before the others with a serious look on his face.

"Lizard breath thinks he's found a spell to allow himself and his siblings to freely go through the portal whenever they want." answered Raimundo. "They even found the Golden Tiger Claws to use as part of it." The Brazilian monk found himself on the end of one of Uncle's famous slaps.

"AAAIIIYYYAAHHH!" shouted Uncle. "No such spell! The portals are safeguarded from all other Wu by a powerful chi spell. There is also a special barrier that protects the portal from any enhancement spells. An entirely new portal and key would have to be made for such a feat."

Grimsley shook his head in frustration.

"Either way, we cannot allow Shendu to open the last portal." continued the specter. "If he is able to open it, then one of the demon sorcerers could be released all over again." Ben ran past the specter before turning to the others.

"Then let's stop talking and get going!" shouted Ben as he ran for Plumber Base. Kevin moves to follow, but Captain Black and Grandpa Max stood before him. Kevin raised his hands in the air as he turned around.

"Yeah yeah." grumbled Kevin. "Just cuff me already." Captain Black complied as he placed special cuffs around Kevin's arms. Sarah wanted to protest, but Seth shook his head at her, causing the little Martian to drop the subject entirely.

 _Plumber Aerial Transport, Atlantic Ocean_

Kevin was thrown in a cell on the transport before take off, not resisting an inch. Sarah still wasn't pleased, but she was mentally reassured by her brother that things would be fine. That didn't make her like it, but it was nice to have the reassurance. She was brought out of her musings at a ticking sound. She turned to see Jackie fiddling with the Panku Box.

The martial artist growled as he fidgeted with the Wu. Jackie turned his gaze to the dragon among them.

"How come this relic doesn't work when you say its name!?" growled Jackie. Dojo shrugged as he stuck to the pillow he had found.

"With so many portals to keep sealed and multiple people who would be stupid enough to open them, the Panku Box was made without the keyword." answered Dojo as he stretched. Jackie sighed as he turned to Tohru.

"Why did Uncle suggest that we make way for China?" The large man put down his spell book as he looked to Jackie.

"Sensei determines that since Shendu and his talismans are Chinese, Shendu's portal must be located in that vicinity." answered Tohru. "It is rare for Sensei to be wrong on such occasions." Jackie looked back to Uncle for reassurance, but was shocked to find the elder Chan with a blank expression and a strange reef upon his head. Ben, noticing this too, began waving his hand in Uncle's face.

"What's up with Unc?" asked Ben. Gwen stood beside her cousin as she looked the Chi Wizard over.

"Looks like he's in some form of trance." theorized Gwen. "I think he's trying to get in touch with Jade." Ben's eyes widened as he went to grab Uncle's reef.

"Let me be the one to find her then!" The Omnitrix Wielder soon found himself on the end of an Uncle slap from Gwen. "Ow! What the heck Dweeb!?"

"You'll break his concentration and send his mind through multiple realities! He might not even be the one to awaken in this body!" Ben face palmed at his own stupidity, causing Kevin to laugh. Both Tennyson cousins sent glares Kevin's way as he stood behind bars.

"That was a good slap." complemented Kevin. "Must've knocked at least some sense into that nut's head." Ben growled as he approached the bars, but Sarah suddenly stood in his way.

"Can't you two just get along!?" asked the shy Martian girl. Ben was still unprepared for the girl's similarities with Jade, but that wouldn't deter him.

"Do you know what this guy's done?" asked Ben. "All the pain he's caused us?" Savage shook her head as she looked back at the imprisoned boy.

"He helped save our lives. Whoever he was back then is not the boy I see in that cell. I see someone who's trying to redeem himself for past debts and mistakes. He's been doing just that for all the time he's been with us." Ben looked past the Martian in disguise as he glared at Kevin.

"It's hard to forgive someone who's been the enemy for as long as you've known them." Ben stomped off as he went to help Jackie. Gwen, however, sent a sympathetic look to the prisoner as he rested against the wall.

 _Demon Prison_

Jade lost track of the demon siblings a while back during a swarm of creatures. She looked all over for a sign of their movement, but had no such luck. Try as she might, they seemed to have vanished. She sat down on a boulder as she pulled out her Super Moose camera. She hit record as she looked into the lens.

"Hey guys." said Jade to the camera. "Good news, there's still Shendu's portal and I think Ben and the others are trying to get there to let me out. Bad news, the demons are planning to use that portal to escape and I've lost their trail. I may never get out of here, and I don't know how time works here. I really miss everyone back on Earth."

Jade sighed as she looked away for a split second. "Jackie, if you or one of the others find this recording... edit out this mushy part before you sell it to a movie studio." She ended the recording, only to start an entirely new one. "Hey Ben. If you're watching this, either I didn't make it out and you found the camera, or you found this going through my stuff for some reason."

She looked around a bit for security, then returned her attention to the camera. "Either way, there's a lot I wanna say if I don't make it. Despite what Gwen might say or whoever I meet, I always considered you my best friend. You seemed pretty cool even before I found out about the aliens and the watch. Even then, it was more how you treated others and dealt with bullies that drew me to you."

She blushed as she pondered on whether she should continue or not. "And... I guess it's what also made me like you so much. Not just as a friend, but maybe something a little more. I know we're a little young, but I could really see us being something."

Her face suddenly hardened as she pointed at the camera. "So if I got out and we're both still single you better fix that." She paused for a second before face palming. "Yeah... I'll probably edit that last part out if I get out of here. The point I'm trying to make is... never change what makes you so cool."

She shut off the recording as she lowered her head.

 _"Jade!"_ shouted a familiar voice behind her. She screamed as she accidentally threw the camera into the abyss. She was relieved to see a large Chi head of Uncle floating in front of her. _"Are you alright!?"_ Jade clutched her ears as she looked up at Uncle.

"You don't have to shout!" cried Jade. "I'm alright, but Shendu plans to make a permanent portal for him and his siblings to use." Uncle furrowed his brows in frustration.

 _"I already explained that the task is impossible! Either Shendu deceives them or his research is veeerry faulty. We are currently on our way to the portal to release you. Once we arrive, I will guide you to the portal's location."_ Jade's smile widened at the news.

"So you've found the portal's location?" Uncle sounded his concern, causing the girl's smile to fall. "You haven't gotten the box to work have you?" Uncle sighed as he looked down.

 _"With the Shen Gong Wu lacking a keyword, we have to use it the old fashioned way."_ Jade nodded as she pondered over their options. She snapped her fingers as it hit her.

"The lines on the square sides of the box!" Uncle raised his brow in confusion.

 _"The trigrams?"_ Jade nodded her head.

"Yeah! The trigrams must be the key!" Uncle's head dissipated as he cut the transmission.

 _"I will see you when we find the pooorrrtttaaalll!"_ With that, Uncle disappeared from that plane of existence. Jade smiled as she looked around. Realization hit her as she began to frantically search.

"Darn it! I lost my camera!"

 _Plumber Transport_

Uncle blinked as he reentered his body. He looked up to see XLR8 frantically flipping the Panku box around. He repeatedly dodged attempts by Gwen to retrieve the box. Uncle slapped Ben on the head as he took the box from him. The alien rubbed his head as he reverted to normal.

"Ow!" groaned Ben. He looked up to Uncle with a concerned look. "Did you find Jade!?" The boy received another Uncle slap as the elder Chan looked over the Wu.

"Do not fiddle with the Panku Box!" shouted Uncle. "You could accidentally destroy it and we would not be able to open the portal!" Ben looked down in shame as Uncle walked towards Jackie. "One more thing! Jade is fine."

That brought relief to the Omnitrix wielder as he looked to the Chi wizard. "Jade suggested that the trigrams must be the key. So we must use the trigram for fire to find Shendu's portal." Jackie nodded as Uncle pointed out the trigram. "The trigram is one broken line between two whole lines."

The others pondered on that thought as they look over the box. Ben suddenly snapped his fingers as he fiddled with the watch.

"There's only one alien for this job." said Ben as he stopped on a familiar figure. He pressed down on the watch as he was enveloped in a green light. Greymatter stood in his place.

"Greymatter!" proclaimed the alien. He suddenly facepalmed in frustration. "I am beginning to hypothesize that this is not a glitch." Shaking his head, he hopped up to the Panku Box and looked over the trigram. He moved the pieces a bit as he thought it over.

The others watched him think as he began to write on a piece of paper. "Aha! I've got it!"

"Well?" asked Jackie. Greymatter pointed at the trigram as he began his explanation.

"The Panku box has four long sides and two short ones. So, using this information, we can assume that the long lines represent the long side, while the short ones represent the short way. There's also the assumption that whole lines are half turns while the broken lines mean quarter turns. So if we follow those principles..." The little gray man twisted the Wu a few times using his theorem.

The box lifted into the air as one of the corners rose to reveal the orb in the center. Toru pulled out a camera as Jackie smiled.

"Jade knows her puzzles." Uncle walked up to the map as Tohru took the picture.

"And I know my demons." added Uncle as he pointed to the marker of the map. "Shendu's portal resides in Hong Kong." Grimsley nodded as he summoned some Hogosha.

"Head to the marked location and prepare for our arrival." ordered the specter. "Report any complications to me." The ninjas nodded as they returned to the shadows. Greymatter smiles as he looked out the window.

'We're coming Jade.' thought the little gray alien as he hopped off the table.

 _Demon Prison, Null Void_

Hsi Wu sat in a thinking position in mid air. They had arrived at the portal sight on the prison side, awaiting the door's opening. The others may have been comfortable with the wait, but the sky demon was not known for his patience. He hissed as he felt his burn wounds acting up. He groaned as he looked at his arm.

"TIME FLIES WHEN YOUR WAITING FOR A PORTAL." sighed Hsi Wu. Suddenly, something hit him in the back of the head. He reached for the object, revealing it to be a familiar Super Moose camera. Meanwhile, Jade was still frantically searching for her camera. She groaned as she pulled her hair.

"Where's the darn camera!" roared Jade in annoyance. A shadow flew overhead, causing her to groan. She turned prepared to face another of the weird creatures, only to be met with Hsi Wu holding her camera.

"SAY CHI SPELL JADE." Jade smirked as she activated her ghost powers. Fire engulfed her hands as the violet rings finished transforming her.

"How about I say fire blast instead?" She suddenly sent a ball of fire at the sky demon. Hsi Wu dodged before flying down to face her. Jade became intangible, causing the demon to completely miss and smash into the ground. She quickly grabbed her camera before floating into the air.

Hsi Wu spat some rocks out of his mouth as he looked up at the girl. "Didn't mommy ever teach you not to play with other people's things 'Simon?'" The sky demon smiled as he hopped up.

"LOOKS LIKE WE GET ANOTHER DANCE JADE. HOPE YOU BROUGHT YOUR TAP SHOES." Jade put the camera away as she reignited her fists. Both fighters flew at each other as they exchanged blows. They entered a push battle as they landed on the ground.

Jade suddenly pulled the sky demon into a knee attack, sending pain into his abdomen. She then kicked off of him, knocking him into a large rock. She sent a larger fireball his way, but he dodged it just the same. She decided to take a different route as she closed her eyes. The little shadows of rocks above grew in size as Jade called forth some Hogosha.

A few looked around in shock, but stopped as they laid eyes on the sky demon. Jade smirked as Hsi Wu jumped back. "IT HAD TO BE HOGOSHA." Jade pointed forward as the Hogosha readied their weapons.

"Get him!" Most of the ninjas ran at the demon, but one quickly sank into its own shadow. Hsi Wu flew up as he tried to avoid the ninjas, but he was quickly brought back to the ground by a bola to the wings. He growled as he began fighting the ninjas one by one. Jade readied a fire blast as Hsi Wu fought through the ninjas she summoned.

The demon felt all kinds of blades hit him, making him angrier and angrier. In a huge roar, he flexed his wings enough to break the bola. He flew forward as he tore through the ninjas. Jade sent a fireball his way, but the demon just flew right through it. The halfa went intangible as she flew through the earth and landed on another rock.

This only bought her a bit of time, however, as Hsi Wu suddenly crashed on top of her. He clamped her shoulders with his feet as he flew up. He quickly slammed down multiple times, causing Jade some obvious pain. He continued to do this until Jade returned to normal. He smirked as he flew off into the distance with his catch.

 _Hong Kong, China_

The transport flew over the ocean as the group reached their destination. Jackie held a firm grip on the Panku Box as he watched the world below from his window. The others were preparing for in case Shendu tried something against them. Ben looked over the various aliens he had access to, Gwen practiced using her magic and the Ram talisman, Rook readied his blaster and other equipment, the monks meditatated with their signature Wu, Uncle and Tohru prepared their Chi spells, the Martian children were prepared to make mental links should the need arise, Kevin twiddled his thumbs from his cell, and Grimsley trained alongside the Hogosha. A Hogosha suddenly appeared before Grimsley and bowed.

The specter raised his brow and placed a hand on the ninja's head. He suddenly saw the memories of Jade summoning a few of them to the demon prison. He growled as he saw Hsi Wu was her opponent. He knew he couldn't keep this from the others, but how would they handle this information? After carefully planning his move, he walked to the center of the transport.

"Everyone." said Grimsley as he gained their attention. "One of the Hogosha I sent to secure the portal has returned with interesting news." The others gathered around, their interests peaked. "While securing the portal location, him along with two others found themselves in the demon prison. They had been summoned."

"Jade!" cheered Ben and Jackie at the same time. Grimsley nodded his head in confirmation.

"Precisely, though I don't know how long she'll remain safe. They had been summoned to do battle with a black, burned being with wings." Uncle grasped at his hair in fear.

"AAAIIIYYAAAHHH!" cried Uncle. "She is doing battle with the sky demon, Hsi Wu!" Ben stepped forward to explain.

"The demon lost his tail when he was freed and Unc wanted to use it to track him." began Ben. "The demon disguised himself as a kid Jade's age named Simon so that he could retrieve his tail. He's lucky I only burned him as Stormwing for betraying her trust and throwing her off a building." Grimsley's face twisted in fury.

"HE WHAT!?" Ben nodded in confirmation.

"I know! The nerve of that guy." The specter calmed himself down as he resumed his announcement.

"Anyway, the Hogosha still has a link to the demon prison, but since only one can leave by portal, I'm going to go after her." Ben's eyes widened at the statement.

"No way! Let me go over! It's my fault that Jade's in this mess, so I should be the one to fix this mess!" Grimsley shook his head as he placed a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"I am the only one who can get back without the portal, and we need you on this side to ensure everyone is here to greet Jade upon her return. There's no need for the sacrifice play Tennyson." He then looked over to Kevin. "Can I trust you to let Kevin help if things go south?" Ben's incredulous face remained as he looked to Kevin.

"Why should I trust him!? It's not like he's been split with the Tiger talisman like you are! How am I supposed to know he's actually good this time?" Grimsley shook his head at the boy in front of him.

"The thing is, you don't have that much of a choice. All I can say is that his heart's on the right track, but he needs friends who trust him to keep him there. You have me a chance, so all I ask is you do the same for him." Ben's face softened as he returned his gaze to the specter. While there was still some doubt, Jade's safety was more important to him at the moment.

"Just make sure that you give Hsi Wu a few good hits for me." Grimsley smirked as the others sent their approval his way. He walked over to the Hogosha as he closed his eyes.

"Hang tight Jade." With that, the specter stepped into the darkness. Later on, the Panku Box glowed as they approached their destination. Max nodded as he lowered the transport to the ground. Jackie was the first to walk out, but his face made it clear that he was very unamused.

"You've got to be kidding me." groaned Jackie as he rubbed his temples. Tohru exited behind him, eyes widened at the sight.

"It is as if Jade herself lead us here." marveled Tohru as the others joined them. The Moose World Hong Kong theme park stood before them. How could it be such a coincidence that this would be the site of Shendu's portal? Ben almost wanted to laugh at their predicament, but was hushed by an elbow from Gwen. Kevin followed along as Grandpa Max kept an eye on him.

Uncle grabbed his reef as he approached the theme park.

"I will contact Jade." said Uncle as he began to meditate.

 _Demon Prison, Null Void_

The demon sorcerers sat in wait at the portal's location. The anticipation was starting to get to them. They were tired of seeing the same old void every single day. If Shendu didn't hurry up, they were going to try prying the portal open themselves. A shadow flew overhead as Hsi Wu returned.

"BROTHERS AND SISTERS." greeted the sky demon. He held Jade in his hand, her cuts and bruises from their earlier fight still visible. "I PRESENT TO YOU THE HALFA JADE, QUEEN OF THE HOGOSHA." Po Kong smacked her lips in delight.

"I REMEMBER HER." said the mountain demon. "SHE HAD SOMEHOW CLONED HERSELF TO WHERE SHE COULD HOLD ME DOWN. IT IS HER FAULT THAT I REMAIN TRAPPED IN THE VOID, DESPITE CHAN'S INVOLVEMENT." Tso Lan drew closer as he looked at Jade.

"SHE COULD PROVIDE VALUABLE ENTERTAINMENT UNTIL SHENDU OPENS THE LAST PORTAL." hummed the moon demon. "HER ABILITY TO DEFY MY GRAVITY POWERS MAKES FOR AN INTERESTING EXPERIMENT." Xiao Fung hopped onto a nearby rock as he rubbed his hands together.

"SHE COULD ALSO REVEAL THE FATE OF BROTHER DAI GUI WHILE WE'RE AT IT." added the wind demon, earning sounds of agreement from the other demons. Unbeknownst to them, Uncle's massive chi head fazed into existence behind them. The elder Chan gasped at the sight before him. This, however, gave Jade an idea. She freed her arm as she rested her head in the palm of her head.

"I hate to break it to you but either Shendu's lying to you, or he hasn't done enough homework." informed Jade. The demons sounded their shock as uncle winked at her before disappearing. "Only one of you can go through the portal. That's the rule. No magic cheats allowed."

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT CHILD?" asked Tso Lan, doubting the young Chan's words.

"Uncle told me so." Bai Tza's eyes narrowed at the news.

"THE CHI WIZARD." growled the water demon. Tso Lan backed up as he stood beside his sister.

"SO SHENDU DOES DECEIVE US." Po Kong growled as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"EITHER THAT OR HE'S AN IDIOT." insulted the mountain demon.

"NEITHER OF WHICH SHOULD BE A SURPRISE." added the wind demon. Jade's frown turned into a smirk as she looked at the demons.

"So... which one of you's gonna get out." Xiao Fung gestured to the whole group with a sincere face.

"SURELY THERE MUST BE A CIVIL WAY TO RESOLVE THIS." Tso Lan scoffed at his frog brother.

"LIKE WHAT?" asked the moon demon. "ALPHABETICAL ORDER?" Bai Tza rose her hand at that notion.

"I WOULD NOT BE OPPOSED TO ALPHABETICAL ORDER." said the water demon. The other demons sounded their confusion.

 _Moose World, Hong Kong_

Uncle awoke from his meditation as he saw the others standing around him. Everyone was on edge at the moment. There was no telling when Shendu would arrive. Uncle stood up as he grabbed the monkey spear from Omi.

"Jade awaits us." announced Uncle. "Let us hurrry before..." A low chuckle suddenly filled the area, unnerving the group. A heavy stomping was heard from the top of the giant moose head. A nearly transformed Hex stood above the group, his body resembling Shendu's with white scales.

 **"SO, THE GIRL'S TRAPPED IN MY BRETHREN'S PRISON."** said Shendu/Hex. **"BE ASSURED THAT SHE WILL COME THROUGH, ALONG WITH MY SIBLINGS ONCE I COMPLETE THE SPELL."** Uncle growled as he spun the Monkey Spear around.

"The spell will not work. You will only bring harm to yourself." The union growled as he stretched his arms out.

 **"WE WILL SEE CHI WIZARD. I WILL, HOWEVER, BE TAKING BACK WHAT IS MINE. RETRIEVE THE PANKU BOX!"** Stone dragons suddenly crashed down from the air, Zombozo riding on the largest one's back. Everyone readied their weapons as the dragons rushed forward.

Ben pressed down on the Omnitrix as he transformed into Swampfire. The alien smirked as thorny vines extended from his back.

"Let's see how you like warden power Shendork!" shouted Swampfire. "It's hero time!" He sent multiple vines into the ground. The dragons were instantly entangled as the thorns of the plants began to glow yellow. The vines tugged harder and harder until the stone beasts broke apart.

The others blinked as Zombozo fell on the ground.

 **"WELL SOMEONE'S NOT AFRAID TO SHOW OFF."** Zombozo suddenly hopped up as he rushed the group. He slipped his way around the group as he approached Jackie. He stopped just short of the archeologist, a creepy smile plastered on his face.

"Boo." said Zombozo in a deep, dark voice. Jackie screamed as he accidentally launched the Panku Box into the air. The zombie clown hopped off the martial artist and grabbed the Wu with his scaly hands. Uncle growled as he began to rummage through his bag.

"Omi!" shouted Uncle. "The Panku Box!" Omi bowed to his sensei.

"Yes Master Chan." accepted Omi as he chased after Zombozo. The elder Chan pulled out a medieval sword and held it high.

"Jackie! There's more than one way to skin a dragon..." Uncle threw the sword to Jackie, who fumbled it a bit before firmly grasping it. "And more than one way to open a portal!" The Chi wizard began chanting his signature words as Jackie pointed the blade at Swampfire.

Suddenly, a huge fire melted the blade down to the hilt. Shendu/Hex landed in front of the duo, a scowl on his face.

 **"IF YOU WANT SOMETHING DONE, YOU MUST DO IT YOURSELF!"** growled the union as he threw his left arm back. Jackie jumped back and Kevin tackled Uncle to the ground as the dragon took a huge swipe at them. Meanwhile, Zombozo was making a beeline for a transmutation circle, the last piece needed in his hands. He was suddenly caught off guard by a torrent of water.

"The tango is down Hex's minion!" growled Omi as he hopped in the maniac's path. Zombozo placed the Panku Box in a large pocket as he placed his hands behind himself.

"You mean the jig is up right?" asked the zombie clown. Omi didn't budge as he pointed his signature Wu at the clown.

"Different similarity. Orb of Tornami: Water!" The orb shot another huge torrent of water at the clown, completely enveloping him. The villain was nowhere to be seen as the water died down. The Panku Box stood in his place.

The cheese ball went to pick up his prize, when his instincts told him to jump. He turned to find Zombozo sporting the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Stop me if you've heard this one before. Golden..." A large rock to the face shut the maniac up entirely. He looked to his right to see Gwen surrounded by levitating stones of all shapes and sizes. She grinned at the angry look on her target's face.

"What?" asked Gwen sarcastically. "You said to stop you." The zombie clown growled as he took a loose, animalistic stance.

 _Demon Prison, Null Void_

The siblings were still arguing over which one would be the one to go free. Each had their own way of trying to convince the others. Xiao Fung and Tso Lan tried to be the voices of reason, both vying for themselves but being open to the others if necessary; Bai Tza and Hsi Wu tried to coax the others into letting them go free, using their time being free as a key factor; and Tchang Zu and Po Kong were using their power to intimidate the others to choose them. Jade yawned as she was still in the hand of Hsi Wu. He had even waved her around a bit as he talked to his brethren.

'How long does it take to open one portal?' thought Jade in frustration. She did not want to be in the middle of a battle between demons nor did she want them to come to a decision before the portal opened. She would, however, prefer the first option if she could get away to a safe distance. It was going to be difficult with the two civil demons breaking up any fights started. She suddenly got an idea as she looked to her captor.

She was very thankful she payed attention in drama class. "No way." The sky demon pulled Jade up to his face.

"WHAT?" asked the demon in an annoyed tone.

"Xiao Fung just called you all fools. I think he specifically called you a featherless chicken." The demon gave her narrow eyes.

"AND WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU OF ALL PEOPLE?" Jade narrowed her eyes as she looked at her free hand.

"Maybe because I overheard him and Tso Lan talking about a fusion spell that would allow them both to get out of here. From the sounds of it... nah! Why would you believe me?" Hsi Wu's face turned from skeptical to intrigue.

"NO NO! PLEASE. TELL ME MORE." Jade smiled as she looked down.

"Well... It sounded like you could all do it and get out of here just fine. You'd even be able to easily split afterwards, but sounds like they'd rather leave you all behind." A vein threatened to pop out of the sky demon's head as he looked to the brothers in question. The two were currently conversing, only adding to Jade's fib.

The demon was so occupied that he didn't hear Jade yelp. He flew over to the two siblings, his hand still clenched.

"YOU!" The demons turned their eyes to their flying sibling, confusion written on all their faces. "YOU DARE KEEP A FUSION SPELL THAT CAN SO EASILY BE UNDONE FROM US!?" The remaining three behind him gave the wind and moon demons incredulous looks.

"THEY WHAT!?" roared Tchang Zu. Bai Tza, once arguing with the thunder demon, now floated beside him with a similar scowl on her face.

"YOU DARE DECEIVE US!?" shouted the water demon. "I WOULD EXPECT THIS TREACHERY FROM SHENDU, BUT THE BOTH OF YOU!?" Xiao Fung held up his hands in defense.

"SETTLE DOWN BROTHERS AND SISTERS." reasoned the toad. "CLEARLY YOU MUST HAVE MISHEARD US BROTHER HSI." The sky demon threw his arm to the side in disagreement.

"I OVERHEARD IT ALL YOU INSUFFERABLE TOAD!" roared Hsi Wu. Now it was Xiao Fung's turn to scowl.

"TOAD!? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM A FROG YOU FEATHERLESS CHICKEN!"

"YOU THINK YOURSELF BETTER THAN ME JUST BECAUSE YOU CONTROL THE WIND!?" The wind demon gave off a devious smirk.

"IT ONLY MAKES SENSE THAT THOSE WITH WINGS BOW TO THE WIND." Hsi Wu raised his arm to attack, but Tso Lan he's the arm in place.

"THIS IS ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING." said the moon demon. "WE WERE MERELY DISCUSSING A PEACEFUL WAY TO RESOLVE OUR PREDICAMENT." Jade growled at it all. If she didn't do something soon, they'd come to a decision. She sat in a thinking position as she remained intangible.

Suddenly, she felt herself flying into something. Her eyes opened, but they never closed. She looked down at herself, only to be met with a familiar fish body. She almost screamed, but held her mouth shut with some tentacles. She had taken over Bai Tza, and not in the way of how Shendu and Ghostfreak had, but full on control!

She felt Bai Tza fighting for freedom in the back of the body's mind, but she was able to keep her at bay. The young Chan saw this as an opportunity, and floated to the arguing trio. Just as Hsi Wu has calmed down a bit, Bai Tza (Jade) shot a torrent of water at Tso Lan.

 **"You're silver tongue is worst than Shendu's you sniveling cricket!"** cried Jade in the water demon's body. Tso Lan was usually very mellow and reasonably. No one, however, had ever compared him to a cricket before. This brought rage to the moon demon.

"CRICKET!? YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO AN INSECT!?" Jade made the fish face smile as she turned to Hsi Wu.

 **"I will not stand by while my freedom is within such reach! The pigeon actually did something useful by calling out your trick!"** Jade decided to move on as she flew out of Bai Tza's body. The water demon grabbed her head as Hsi Wu gave her an angry look.

"YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU CATFISH!?" roared Hsi Wu. This in turn enraged Bai Tza.

"CATFISH!?" shouted the real Bai Tza. Po Kong smacked her lips as she rubbed her stomach.

"ALL THESE ANIMAL INSULTS ARE MAKING ME HUNGRY." stayed the mountain demon. Jade flew into Tchang Zu, making the demon look away.

 **"Everything makes you hungry you pompous pig."** grumbled Jade in the thunder demon's body. Po Kong leaned forward a bit as she looked her possessed brother in the eyes.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Jade made the demon point at Po Kong with a scowl.

 **"You heard me pig! All you do is eat! At least Dai Gui actually controls earth while you sit on your big, fat, rear all day long!"** Jade quickly exited the demon as she watched her good work.

"YOU THINK MY REAR IS FAT HUH!?" Tchang Zu gave his sibling a raised brow as she stood up. She turned around as she hopped into the air. The thunder demon slumped as his giant sister sat right on top of him. Po Kong suddenly screamed as lightning struck her posterior, sending her into the air.

"NO ONE SITS ON THE MIGHTY THUNDER DEMON!" roared the real Tchang Zu as he jumped at the mountain demon. The prison suddenly became a huge free for all between the six siblings. The main fights were Bai Tza vs Tso Lan, Xiao Fung vs Hsi Wu, and Tchang Zu vs Po Kong. Jade didn't know who to vote for as she sat down on a nearby rock. If one thing was clear, it was that Jade found some entertainment.

 _Moose World, Hong Kong_

Swampfire quickly ensnared a few more stone dragons with his vines, holding them back. He instantly crushed them as he flexed his fingers. He watched as Gwen pulled more rocks from the statues to use against the zombie clown. He suddenly heard a familiar scream as the sound of burning fire reached his ear holes. He turned to see Jackie and Uncle running from Shendu/Hex.

He sent vines to ensnare the dragon, giving the duo time to catch their breath.

"Why the heck haven't you two used the sword yet?!" shouted the plant alien. Jackie thrusted the melted blade into the air.

"Shendu melted the blade and Uncle doesn't have the ingredients to cast a new one!" replied Jackie.

"And there's no unenchanted blade for us to use!" cried Uncle. Before more could be said, Shendu/Hex snapped the vines. He took a deep breath as he stood between the heroes.

 **"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED."** relished the union. **"MY GREATEST ENEMIES ALL AROUND ME. MY TRIUMPH AT HAND. MY NEWEST APPRENTICE DELIVERED BY MY OWN BRETHREN."** The plant alien's eyes narrowed as he shot multiple thorns at the union.

The sharp projectiles either pierced the scales or bounced to the side as Shendu/Hex crosses his arms.

"You touch Jade and I'll rip you to shreds!" The union sent a vicious grin at Swampfire.

 **"PRETTY MORBID FOR A HERO TENNYSON. LET'S SEE YOU BACK THAT BROVADO UP!"** The union rushed at Swampfire, roaring as flames emerged in his mouth. The plant alien reared his hands back as he curled multiple vines into his hands. the two clashed as their titanic battle began.

Kevin laid against a wall as he looked around. everyone was fighting, save for the Martian siblings since they were afraid to show their powers. He felt useless just standing around. He looked around as he tried to find some way to be of use. A lightbulb went off in his head as he saw what was left of the sword in Jackie's hand.

"Is the spell engraved in the metal?" asked Kevin as he approached the elder Chan.

"No, but the metal has been enchanted with the spell." answered Uncle. Kevin turned as he presented his cuffed hands.

"Could the enchantment be transferred if the metal of the blade was absorbed?" Uncle pondered over the answer as Shendu/Hex was sent flying across the area.

"It could work, but there is no hilt to absorb the blade." Kevin then moved his arms around as much as he can.

"I can absorb the metal and form blades. That should be close enough to a sword right?" All he received for his efforts was Uncle's signature slap.

"Why would we trust you!?" Kevin sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Do you really have a choice?" The two Chans looked to Swampfire, who had overheard the entire conversation. Kevin's words rang true, but a part of him didn't feel right about trusting his former enemy. He suddenly remembered Grimsley's words as he heard Shendu/Hex roar in the distance. He sighed as he turned to the three behind him.

"Do it." said the plant alien. The group blinked at him a few times. "Didn't you hear me? There's not enough time! Do it!"

Kevin smiled as Jackie punched in the code to his cuffs. The restraints released as Kevin stretched his arms. He then motioned to the melted sword.

"Any time now dude." said Kevin. Jackie reluctantly held the blade out to the boy as the ground began to shake. Kevin quickly absorbed the metal. Uncle put his hands together as Kevin formed blades over his hands. Both glowed as Kevin held them to his sides.

"Don't try anything Llevin." Kevin smiled as he pointed one of his blades at Swampfire. Shendu/Hex leapt as he prepared to slash the alien hero.

"I'm done being the bad guy Tennyson." The dragon drew closer and closer as he swung his arm. "As you say, it's hero time!" A green beam fired from Kevin's blade and struck the Omnitrix dead center.

"Stimulation 976 detected. Initiating warden mode protocol." sounded the Omnitrix as it enveloped Swampfire in a green flash. Shendu/Hex almost hit his target, but a huge flame sent him flying into a nearby power pole. As the light died down, a familiar alien made himself present.

The alien appeared similar to a knight wearing stone armor, but set ablaze in blue fire. A short stone jutted from his back, being followed by a spinal pattern running down towards the tailbone. The alien opened his eyes, a bright white light emitting from them.

"Heatblast!" roared the burning alien. He looked down at himself, eyes widening in shock. "Whoa! I'm blue and I'm not sick! Bonus!"

Uncle gasped as he took a step back.

"Holy fire." said the chi wizard in shock. Jackie looked back at Uncle with a raised brow. "Benjamin! That fire burns down to the spirit! You may be able to sever the link between Shendu and the dark wizard!"

Shendu/Hex sat up as he rubbed his head. He looked forward as Heatblast readied himself.

 **"YOU THINK A NEW FLAME AND SOME NEW LOOKS WILL STOP ME!?"** roared the union. He shot up as his mouth once again filled with flames. **"I AM THE DEMON SORCERER OF FIRE! YOU ARE BENEATH MY POWER!"** The union shot fire at Heatblast to prove a point, but the flames died down in the vicinity of the alien.

"If that's all you got then you're nothing but a smoldering demon. Let's see how much you can handle!" The burning alien shot his own flames at the union. Shendu/Hex tried to block it, but that only ended in his arms reverting to human skin. The dragon shrieked in pain as he hopped back, his arms singed by the flames.

The union growled as Heatblast rushed at them. Back with Gwen and Omi, the duo were starting to drive the psycho clown mad as they double teamed him. Zombozo growled as he was hit in the face with a rock for the sixteenth time in a row. He roared as he reared his arms back.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" roared Zombozo as he cut through space. The duo looked to the Panku Box as Zombozo's portal floated above it. Omi quickly made a dive as he reached for the Wu. The two grabbed the Panku Box at the exact same time, both struggling as it glowed. The zombie smiled as he looked to Omi.

"Zombozo, I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare!" challenged Omi. "I wager my Orb of Tornami and Third Arm Sash for you're Golden Tiger Claws and Ju-Ju Flytrap!" Zombozo nods his head.

"I accept. The game will be Funhouse Mayhem. The first to find the Panku Box wins." The duo looked up into the sky as they breathed in.

"LET'S GO, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" shouted the contenders. "GONG YI TEMPAI!" The area began to warp as Moose World began to surround the others. Heatblast and Shendu/Hex jumped back as the moose head entrance got in between them. Shaky lights flashed on as the game zone was finished.

Omi readied himself as he was suddenly dressed in ninja garb. Both he and Zombozo awaited the beginning of the showdown as they were surrounded by walls. Crazed laughter filled the area as the wall in front of Omi fell over. Both competitors rushed forward as they searched for the Wu. Zombozo turned a corner as he disappeared into the shadows, his own crazed laughter replacing the first one.

 _Demon Prison, Null Void_

Jade smiled as she watched the siblings duke it out. She so wished that she had some popcorn, but she needed to conserve her strength. She had even dropped out of her spectral form just to make sure she'd have the energy to bolt when the portal appeared. She winced as she saw Hsi Wu be sent flying as Xiao Fung hit him with a huge burst of wind. The demon toad smiled at his success, but frowned when he turned to Jade.

"Uh oh." said Jade aloud. The giant toad pointed to Jade in rage.

"THE GIRL HAS ESCAPED!" roared Xiao Fung. The demons stopped their conflict mid attack as they turned to Jade. Po Kong lowered Tchang Zu away from her mouth as she sounded her confusion. Hsi Wu looked down at the hand he held Jade in, only to find a small stone. He crushed it in his hand as Tso Lan looked to Jade.

"OF COURSE." realized the moon demon. "THE GIRL IS A HALFA. THEY HAVE THE ABILITY TO POSSESS LIVING BEINGS, DEMON OR NOT. SHE MUST HAVE USED THIS TO TURN US AGAINST EACH OTHER." Bai Tza growled as she floated next to her former opponent.

"TO THINK A CHILD COULD TRICK THE LIKES OF US." mused the water demon. Tso Lan clicked his mandibles together a few times as a thought occurred.

"I BELIEVE WE HAVE BEFORE US A SOLUTION. WHO SO EVER CAN CAPTURE THE HALFA WILL WIN THEIR FREEDOM ONCE SHENDU OPENS THE PORTAL." The siblings sounded their agreement as Jade took a few steps back. Tchang Zu thrust his arms forward as he shot a bolt of electricity at the young Chan. Jade jumped to another rock as the bolt struck, destroying her original platform.

Jade quickly activated her ghost powers as she phased through multiple stones. She returned to normal as she tried to catch her breath, when a giant green hand went to grab her. Po Kong lifted her gently shut hand up to her face. She opened it, only to reveal a Hogosha in her hand. She then noticed more start to gather round.

"NOT AGAIN." wined the mountain demon as the ninjas knocked her over. Bai Tza flew past her sister as she searched for Jade. She turned a corner to see Jade hiding behind a rock.

"FOR THE NEICE OF CHAN AND A HALFA, YOU DO NOT HIDE WELL GIRL." criticized the water demon as she approached her quarry. That's when she noticed something very wrong. The girl was not only floating in her normal state, but her fingers seemed elongated. 'Jade' turned to face Bai Tza, a darker purple representing her eyes.

"I am neither nor woman." said the fake Jade as 'she' began to change. Bai Tza floated back a bit as the figure approached. Her cries of pain went unheard as Tchang Zu chased Jade. He broke through one of the huge stones as Jade went intangible, preventing the obstacle in his pursuit. Jade became tangible as she kicked a rock into the thunder demon's face.

"HOLD STILL BRAT!" roared the thunder demon. "SURRENDER IS YOUR ONLY WAY TO FREEDOM!" Jade frowned as she engulfed her hands in flames.

"And watch one of you hurt my friends and family while enslaving my word?" asked Jade. "Thanks but no thanks." She sent two torrents of flames forward, launching Tchang Zu off into the distance. Jade suddenly dodged as Tso Lan made huge rocks crash down towards her. She sent her flames his way too, but Xiao Fung easily snuffed them out as he hopped towards her.

The moon demon moved to follow, but hands grabbed at his limbs and mouth, rendering him unconscious. Jade tried to fly away from the giant toad, but he was sucking in air like a vacuum. She suddenly got an idea as she blasted a platform nearby. She turned intangible as the current pulled a large slab towards Xiao Fung. Said toad stopped inhaling, but the slab became lodged in his mouth.

He spat it out as he watched Jade zoom off. He went to resume the chase, but Bai Tza floated by unconscious. The wind demon jumped over to the resting form of his sister.

"SISTER BAI?" asked Xiao Fung as he looked her over. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Bai Tza's eyelids shot open, revealing dark purple eyes. Jade touched down on another platform as she tried to gain her bearings. It seemed that she gave the demons the slip, but then Hsi Wu rammed into her.

He held her against a large stone around the neck, keeping her from escaping. She struggled as she tried to free herself, but she was still a little sore from the last time she battled the sky demon. Hsi Wu chuckled as he turned his gaze.

"IT WOULD SEEM THAT I HAVE WON MY FREEDOM." said Hsi Wu as he turned to face his siblings. Only Xiao Fung stood before him. "CHEER UP BROTHER XIAO. FOR WHAT IT IS WORTH..." He didn't get to finish as the toad grabbed his face and pulled him into his mouth. Jade watched as the wind demon chomped down on his own sibling a few times before spitting him out.

Both Jade and Hsi Wu were greatly confused. The sky demon shot up, an incredulous look on his face. "W...WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! I WON FAIR AND SQUARE! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO BARBARIC!?"

The wind demon chuckled as the rocks behind him shifted. The remaining siblings floated behind him, unconscious and in pain. Hsi Wu took a step back as the chuckle turned into laughter.

 **"You looked like a fly."** said Xiao Fung in a voice not his own. The wind demon shuttered as he closed his eyes. He fell to the side, a humanoid figure standing behind him. Grimsley eyed the sky demon, dark purple irises to completely red eyes.

"You're sibling's instincts took over when I made the comparison." said Grimsley as he summoned his naginata. Jade's eyes widened as she looked over the stranger. The specter smirked as he looked over to the young halfa. "How's Iblis been doing Jade?" A light suddenly went on in Jade's head as she looked the being over.

"G?" asked Jade. Grimsley spun his weapon around a few times before pointing it at the demon before him.

"Grimsley now, but yes." Hsi Wu growled as another vein threatened to pop out.

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO IGNORE ME!?" roared the sky demon. The specter smirked as more Hogosha appeared behind him.

"Of course not. I was just trying to catch up with an old friend." Grimsley's smile turned to a frown as he thrusted his naginata forward. "You will pay for all damage you have caused my student! Take him down!"

The ninjas leapt into the air as they prepared to face off with the wind demon.

 _Moose World Game Zone_

Heatblast carefully wandered through the game zone spectator zone. Even there, the place was like a maze if you weren't in the center. He would've stayed there, but Shendu/Hex was nowhere to be seen. He heard a sound as his flames started to veer to the right. He heard the union chanting, probably trying to complete the ritual they planned.

He reared his arm back as he backed away from the wall. He shot a stream of flames as he burned most of the wall down. The dragon turned to see his worst enemy before him. Shendu/Hex stood in the center of a magic circle, several strange symbols running along the edge of the circle. The dragon crossed his now human arms as he finished drawing the third to last symbol.

 **"YOU'RE TOO LATE TENNYSON!"** roared Shendu/Hex. **"IN A FEW MOMENTS, THE CLOWN WILL DELIVER ME THE PANKU BOX, AND MY SIBLINGS' FREEDOM IS AT HAND!"** The union would've continued to gloat, he felt a warmth on his tail. He looked back as a blue flame ate away at his tail. He helped as he tried to put it out.

"Give it up Shendork!" growled Heatblast. "We both know how this ended for the others. While I'm the fire warden, you and I are on equal footing, even with Hex's magic." The dragon growled as he put out the flames. Half of his tail was gone, insulting the union's pride.

 **"It would seem the most stubborn will be the first to fall!"** The fire alien noticed the change in in the dragons tone, signaling the damage to the link between Hex and Shendu. The dragon moved to punch Heatblast, but he was able to dodge and send an uppercut into Shendu/Hex's gut. He sent the union through the wall with a blazing burst, burning his tunic. The dragon instantly rose to his feet before making another attempt at the warden.

Back with Omi, he was carefully yet quickly maneuvering the Game Zone as he tried to find the Panku Box. He hadn't run into any traps yet, but he knew that he was in Zombozo's element so he couldn't just barge around like a brute. In all honesty, he should've let the zombie clown challenge him, but it was too late now. Omi used the third arm sash to swing from a chandelier as he avoided a tiled floor. He stepped one last one as he made it into the hall.

He turned to see the chandeliers turn into wrecking balls as they swung around the room. He gulped as one smashed a statue his size. He ran along as the chandeliers continued to swing around the room. The monk suddenly jumped up as Zombozo rushed him. The clown growled as he pulled out his second Wu.

"Ju-Ju Flytrap!" shouted Zombozo as he aimed the Wu at Omi. The boy quickly moved on as a swarm of flies suddenly chased after him. He quickly jumped into a nearby pool of water. The flies, unable to follow, returned to the Shen Gong Wu that summoned them. Omi quickly hopped out of the water as he resumed the search.

Meanwhile, Zombozo sped through the maze, trying to find the Panku Box. He had some close calls with a few traps, but nothing could slow him down as long as he held the Golden Tiger Claws. He quickly teleported up as he avoided a pitfall trap. No matter how fast he searched, there was no sign of the Wu. He growled as he looked to the left only to be hit by a familiar wrecking ball chandelier.

His keys to victory slipped off his hands and fell on the floor in front of him. He leapt out to grab them, only to step on a trap tile. The floor below him opened to reveal a trampoline a few feet below. On said platform was a ghost with the word "BOO!" written on it. The zombie clown looked to the readers and shrugged.

"Karma, am I right?" asked the clown before he fell into the trampoline. He bounced into the roof before being thrown right back to the start. Back with Heatblast, he and the dark union were going toe to toe. Many of the draconic features of Hex provided by Shendu had been burnt away, revealing the wizard underneath. The seal that held Shendu was clearly visible on Hex's stomach.

The wizard growled as his eyes glowed red, signifying Shendu's control.

"If we do not finish him now, then our union will truly be broken and the power we so crave will be lost!" roared Shendu in fury. Hex smiled as he took over.

"Do not worry mighty Shendu." reassured Hex. He suddenly created a small magic circle in his hand as he aimed it at the fire knight. "There's more than one way to snuff out a flame." The dark wizard suddenly encased Heatblast in a bubble of freezing water. He smirked as the fire warden tried to free himself.

The union took equal control as they summoned a black blade, aiming it at the alien's head.

 **"Any last words Tennyson?"** asked the duo. The Pyronite stopped struggling as he looked the duo in their shared eyes. He suddenly smirked as he leaned forward.

"Yeah." said the alien. "The fight's all even now." The union raised a brow when a metal hammer suddenly sent them flying. Hex took control as he watched Kevin pull the Pyronite out of the water. One of Kevin's hands remained a blade as it flowed green.

"Ready to finish this Tennyson?" asked the former criminal. Heatblast suddenly reached back at the stone jutting out of his back. He reignited as he pulled it out, taking the spinal pattern with it. He now held a flaming sword in his hands as a blazing inferno shot up from behind him.

"Thought you'd never ask Llevin." The duo rushed forward as Hex readied his blade. They took turns slashing as the dark wizard attempted to block the attacks. Hex tried to summon a second blade, but that almost resulted in a lost hand. The duo kicked the union across the room, causing him to crash into a wall.

Back in the main maze, Omi sighed as he once again found himself going in circles. With how fast Zombozo was going, the little cheese ball wondered if the clown found the Wu but wanted to make him miserable. There seemed to be no way Omi was winning this ra... The monk face palmed in realization.

"This is no race." groaned the little monk. "This is a scavenger hunt with only one object in mind. That means..." He looked around slowly as he assessed the situation. He then noticed a bulge in the nearby wall.

He aimed his signature Wu at the object. "Orb of Tornami: Water!" The water hit the bulge, revealing an arrow pointing to his right. Omi smirked as he switched the arrows direction. He took off as he followed the clues.

More and more arrows made themselves apparent as he continued on. He soon found himself back at the tiled floor, only to see Zombozo slowly taking tiles towards the Golden Tiger Claws. The monk decided to hide behind the wall as the zombie clown picked up his Wu. Zombozo sped off as he continued his search. Omi then approached the trapped floor as he rubbed his chin.

He noticed that many of the tiles remained pushed down as their corresponding trap continued on. He snapped his fingers as he took a step forward. He found that he could easily step on tiles that were already triggered, so he stuck to those as he dodged the very lively obstacles. He approached the hole with the trampoline, spotting a ledge Zombozo obviously missed. Omi smirked as he took a few steps back.

He lept down, his speed increasing each foot. "Third Arm Sash!" The cloth grabbed on to the ledge, stopping Omi's decent. He pulled himself up as he found a corridor leading to the Panku Box. He smirked as he ran towards it.

Meanwhile, Zombozo followed the switched arrow, finding more arrows along that path. He soon came across the Panku Box, but Omi was fast approaching it.

"I don't think so Cheddar Boy!" laughed Zombozo as he ran at the Wu. Omi gasped as he stopped short of the Panku Box. Zombozo leapt forward as he prepared to slice the monk. He swung, only to hit a mirror.

The clown screamed as he found himself landing in a cannon. Said weapon launched the clown out of the funhouse, going on for miles. Omi smiled as he grabbed the Panku Box, winning the showdown. As the world began to return to normal, the duo of Kevin and Heatblast punched Hex into another wall, this time lodging the wizard into the construct. Hex watched the world around him spin as the duo readied their blades.

"The showdown is over!" declared Hex. "By now Zombozo will be delivering the Panku Box, and together we'll destroy you mongrels!" The duo's smiles didn't fade as their blades began to glowed even brighter.

"If that's the case, then let's end this." said Kevin as his blade sent out a beam of Chi.

"This is where you say goodbye Shendu!" roared Heatblast as he sent a blue spire of flames at the union. Both hit Hex on the seal dead center. The voices of both occupants screamed in pain as the seal began to dissipate. Shendu suddenly repulsed from Hex's body as he swirled through the air. The world returned to normal as the demon portal opened.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Shendu as he was thrust into the portal.

 _Demon Prison, Null Void_

Hsi Wu slashed through more Hogosha as they continued to approach him. He had yet another bola around his wings, grounding him. Hsi Wu was beginning to hate ninja with a passion at this point. The clever demon used the blades to cut through the ropes of the bola, freeing himself once again. He dashed forward as he knocked more Hogosha off the edge of the platform.

He soon rammed into Grimsley, but the specter stood his ground as he pushed back with his naginata. The two pushed for a bit, but Grimsley was able to knock the sky demon away as he twirled his weapon. The other siblings began to stir, giving the specter cause for concern. Hsi Wu tried to take advantage of the distraction, but more Hogosha appeared as they held him back. A familiar sound caught the attention of all present as the portal opened nearby.

Shendu's spirit suddenly came charging into the void, rushing right past Jade as he rammed into the ground. Both the young Halfa and Grimsley felt a warm sensation escape their mouths. The dragon slowly rose as he looked to the others.

"B...BROTHERS AND SISTERS." greeted the dragon as he felt the glares on him. "I JUST WANTED TO... TEST THE PORTAL BEFORE..."

"FORGET SHENDU!" roared Bai Tza. "THE PORTAL IS OPEN!" The demon's tried to make a move, but they were so exhausted that they could barely move at all. Hsi Wu smirked as he floated into the air.

"HOPE YOU TWO ENJOY BEING LOCKED IN THIS INFERNAL PRISON!" shouted the sky demon as he flew off towards the portal. Grimsley looked to Jade as he floated up.

"You have to get out now!" ordered Grimsley. "I'll hold him off! Summon me once you're on the other side!" Jade wanted to argue, but she trusted the specter enough to go through with the plan. Grimsley suddenly tackled Hsi Wu into a huge rock, beginning their fight all over again.

Jade flew as fast as she could, trying to reach the portal in time. Hsi Wu threw Grimsley off of him as he began to take off. The specter pulled the demon down by his tail before kicking him away from the portal. The demon roared in anger as he pushed his opponent to the side. He rushed as fast as he could, but a whistle caught his attention.

"Sorry pal." said Jade as she floated in front of the portal. "Only one goes through and that's the rule." Jade made an L with her fingers before flying into the portal. The portal closed in an instant, causing the sky demon to ram through multiple rock platforms. Grimsley smiled as he felt a familiar pull, disappearing into the shadows.

Hsi Wu spat out rocks as he looked up.

"I HATE GHOSTS." said Hsi Wu, ignoring the annoyed cry of his spiritual brother.

 _Moose World, Hong Kong_

Ben stood in wait, a small amount of his energy drained from reverting back to normal. Why hasn't Jade come through yet? The others shared some factor of his worry over the young Chan. Suddenly, a familiar shape became visible in the portal. Jade suddenly came charging out of the portal, crashing into a nearby trash can.

"Jade!" cried Ben and Jackie as they ran to the girl. Jade was very thankful that the van was empty as she sat up. She really didn't want to get any junk on her. The halfa stood up as she reverted to normal. Her eyes began to tear as she saw the others.

"Ben!" cried Jade as she ran forward. "Jackie!" Ben reached her first as he embraced her in a tight hug. Jackie slowed down a bit, not wanting to ruin their moment. Ben pushed Jade back a bit as he looked her over.

"Are you alright!?" asked Ben as he looked to the bruises she held. "If they hurt you I swear..." Jade chuckled as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy there tiger. They didn't do anything that I couldn't return in kind." Ben almost didn't let her go, but Jade quickly ran to Jackie soon as his hands released her. He smiled as he watched the two hug. Jackie did a similar check over as Kevin approached the group.

The absorbing boy cleared his throat, catching the group's attention. Jade was out of the loop on this one, but she definitely recognized Kevin from Ben's stories. Said Omnitrix wielder picked up the special cuffs as he approached the former foe.

"If it means anything, this hero business isn't all bad." said Kevin as he presented his hands. Ben smirked as he placed pushed Kevin to the side. This confused everyone to no end, but the rustling bushes nearby drew their attention away from the duo. Hex stood up from the bush as he popped his back. Ben approached the sorcerer, Jade sending a concerned look his way.

"What are you doing Ben?" asked Jade. Ben smirked as he cuffed the villain when he least expected it.

"Using these on the actual criminal." said Ben as he took a few steps back. Hex tried to fight his way out of the cuffs, but a sudden jolt of electricity discouraged him from doing so. A few plumber agents walked over and grabbed the wizard by the arms.

"I will get you for this Tennyson!" roared Hex as he tried to attack Ben. "When I free myself, everyone you care for will meet their end!" The hero only smirked as he flashed the Omnitrix at Hex.

"We'll be ready for you!" The transport took off, leaving the rather large group behind. Kevin looked down at his hands before looking to his long time enemy.

"Why'd ya do that Tennyson?" asked Kevin. "I thought you didn't trust me." Ben smiled as he looked over to the others. Grimsley had just returned from the demon prison and was in the middle of a dog pile composed of Jade and Sarah.

"Well, I had a promise to keep. Also..." Kevin looked to the trio, smirking as he saw the way Ben looked at Jade. The boy elbowed Ben, the message getting across. Grandpa Max approached the two, a wary smile on his face.

"I'll be having a chat with you later young man." said Grandpa Max as he looked to Kevin. The elder Tennyson then smiled at Ben. "I told ya we'd get her back." Ben blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. The door Moose World suddenly opened as a guy in a Super Moose costume walked out.

He suddenly looked up to see the group of people in front of him.

"Uh..." sounded the man. "You guys are a little late. We closed shop hours ago." The man got into his car and drove off, leaving behind a saddened Jade. The Omnitrix finished recharging, giving Ben an idea.

A flash of green light caught Jade's attention. She turned around to see Wildmutt wearing the saddle from the exotic animals race. The canine alien sounded his eagerness as he lowered to the ground. This brought a smile to Jade's face as she ran to her friend. She quickly hopped on and grabbed the tassels.

Gwen used the Ram Talisman to make a nearby stone float towards her. She smiled as she turned to the former foe.

"Need a ride?" asked Gwen. Kevin smirked as he hopped up on the huge platform. Uncle looked to Dojo, who nodded before leaping into the air. The dragon grew bigger as he landed on the ground.

"All aboard the Magic Dragon Express!" shouted Dojo. The monks, Uncle, and Tohru instantly hopped on the dragon as they awaited take off. Seth turned as he prepared to follow Grimsley, but a tug on his shirt stopped him in his tracks. He didn't have to turn to know his sister was giving him the puppy eyes. He sighed as the girl dragged him over to the awaiting dragon.

Jackie, having bad memories of riding on the dragon's back, backed away as he reached for his phone.

"I... uh... think I'll call a cab." said Jackie as he turned around. He felt an arm around his shoulder as Grandpa Max pulled him along.

"I already had Plumber base send another carrier." sympathetically said Max. This made Jackie sigh with ease as the carrier lowered to the ground. Rook joined the duo as the carrier door opened. Jade smirked as she whipped the reins.

"Mush Wildmutt!" ordered Jade playfully. "Mush!" The canine alien smiled as he took off, the others not far behind.

 **That's the last portal done and done! Sorry for taking so long guys. Anywho, Jade has found out that she can possess beings and that Ghostfreak Lite... I mean Grimsley is very much alive. We also see that Grimsley has shape shifting as part of his ghostly powers. Also, both Ben and Jade up and admit they like each other, just not to the other's face.**

 **Now, I've come across a dilemma. I planned for the next chapter(s) to be the demon world two part episode, but trying to come up with good ideas for it seems to be a huge problem for me. At some points I think I have something while at other times those things either seem redundant or make no sense. I know things will be easier for a while after, though it seems like I'm completely stuck on this choice. If you guys want to see the demon world episodes as a chapter(s) then I'll work harder to put something together, but if you guys don't care about it I might just skip it.**

 **Anywho, what do you think of the chapter? Do you like the new looks for Sacae and T'sekmar? What do you think of Heatblast's warden mode? Let me know in a review down below, and I'll try to respond as soon as possible. This is Caliban, signing out!**


	20. Chapter 19: New Ghoul on the Block

**Back again! I know some of you were excited for the demon world, but I just couldn't find anything that would work. I had some ideas, but if I'm honest, writing those episodes just didn't seem to really click for me. Plus it kept inciting a scene that I feel needs to be used later on down the line, so it just feels better to move onward. Don't worry though, those will be the only episodes I skip for that reason.**

 **Now, one reviewer put out a very good point that must be addressed. The fourth and fifth season have no real connection to the rest of the series save for some characters. They don't really even reference to the previous seasons. I will be changing that fact in my story. You'll have to stay tuned for that though.**

 **With all that out of the way, let's answer some reviews.**

 **Aztec 13: Glad you liked the chapter man. I'm sorry I didn't end up doing the demon world chapter(s), but I hope you'll stick with the story.**

 **BlueEyeCat: Thanks for the advice and glad you like Heatblast's new look.**

 **Mr. B: Glad you like the chapter man. I'll keep your suggestion in mind, but the people you showed me seemed to be too much on the M rated side of things for me.**

 **Guest Questioner: Happy to see you like the chapter. It was your review that helped me realize how the last two seasons of the series were disconnected.**

 **With all that out of the way, let's get on with this original chapter. I don't own Ben 10, Jackie Chan Adventures, or any of the series in this cartoon/movie crossverse. I do own OC talismans, characters, and objects.**

* * *

 _Section 13, San Francisco_

Jade sat in deep meditation on her bed. Not even Jackie's cleaning could break her concentration. She'd usually be spending this Friday after school playing games with Ben, watching TV, or chatting with Gwen. There was even a new Super Moose comic in stores, but here she was, meditating. The reason?

Jackie had come close to being possessed by Shendu's ghost. Back at the amusement park they decided to take the first plane to Bellwood and surprise the kids' families. It was pretty nice seing the Tennyson parents again, but things sort of heated up when they visited Jade's parents. By that, I mean Jade and Grimsley got a familiar warmth up their spines. It was when the specter went intangible that she knew something was wrong.

She had excused herself at that moment to transform. She soon found her teacher fighting the spirit of Shendu. She jumped in to help, and the two of them were able to push him back into the hole he crawled out of. It was this moment that Grimsley began increasing Jade's training. Hence her meditating so she can train her form in her mind.

 _Jade's Mindscape_

Jade suddenly dodged to the right as the hogosha rushed her. She shot some of them down, but more and more kept coming. Grimsley stood to the side as he watched the ongoing spar. She knocked one into the others, creating a bowling pin effect. She shot up as two ninjas jumped her.

"You guys are getting slow." taunted Jade as she shot more flames and ecto blasts at the ninjas. One suddenly rammed a flying kite into the girl, bringing her down. The group suddenly jumped as they surrounded her.

"Yamen!" shouted Grimsley. Swords stopped just short of the halfa as she returned to normal. Jade growled as the ninjas returned to the shadows. She shot up as her teacher approached her. "You're improving."

"Not what I saw." Jade rubbed her arm as she looked away. Grimsley sighed as he shook his head.

"You're so close to holding the transformation naturally. You just need to push past the barrier." Jade kicked a rock as she turned to the specter.

"I've pushed through so many barriers already! I've learned to create fire at will outside of my ghost form, I've held coals in my hands without getting burned (Jackie still won't let me near a grill after that one), and I've gotten to where I can summon larger groups of Hogosha! What kind of barrier is making me turn back!?" Grimsley rubbed his chin as Iblis flew over. The bird, sensing Jade's distress, rubbed its head against her cheek. Jade lightly chuckled as she petted the phoenix.

Grimsley smiled lightly as he nodded his head.

"We'll train some more later. Right now you need to get some actual rest. Tomorrow's Saturday and your uncle's taking you and Tennyson to see that artifact in Washington DC." Jade smiled as Iblis flew into the sky. She watched the world fade as she prepared for the next day.

 _Smithsonian, Washington DC_

Jade sighed as she looked out the taxi window. Grimsley really needed to specify which Tennyson he refers to from now on. She thought he was talking about Ben, but it was actually Gwen coming with her. She completely forgot that Ben's grandpa took him on a fishing trip. It's not like she didn't like Gwen, but she had her hopes up.

She so wished they could've taken Dojo or even a Plumber Transport ship, but Jackie had a problem with riding the dragon and the transport would make too much of a scene. Jackie smiled as he looked in the rear view mirror.

"We are almost there Jade." reassured the archeologist. Jade looked to her right to see Gwen and Sarah talking about books they read. The young Chan wasn't sure what to think about the duo Grimsley brought with him when he returned. The older one always seemed to give her this weird feeling while Sarah was way too inquisitive about common day items. Sure, Seth could just be an overprotective big brother, but for Sarah to not know what a dog is?

That's a red flag. Sarah suddenly frowned as she showed Gwen a book on Mars.

"I'm telling you this book is incredibly inaccurate." said the Martian in disguise. "Mars isn't a desolate planet. Sure, it's got a lot of deserts, but I'm sure there's plenty of life there." Gwen shook her head as she took the book.

"This was written by an Earth scientist." reassured Gwen. "Most normal scientists have never seen aliens or been to Mars. It's entirely possible there's life there." Jackie smirked as he shifted his eyes to the two.

"Life on Mars?" asked the archeologist. "How could anything live there? They have no water?" Sarah harrumphed as she crossed her arms.

"Maybe it's under the surface and they have to use wells to reach them." offered Sarah, using her own knowledge of how her family got water. Jade returned her attention to the window as the taxi continued on. She smiled as they finally arrived at their destination. The curator stood in front of the museum as the group exited the vehicle. He held out his hand as Jackie approached him.

"Welcome to the Smithsonian." welcomed the curator. Jackie smiled as he shook the man's hand. "Thankyou so much for coming Mr. Chan."

"Thankyou for calling me in." replied the martial artist. "May I ask what I am taking look at?" The man motioned with his head as he released Jackie's hand.

"Follow me. I'll explain on the way." Jackie waited a bit as the man moved forward. Once the girls joined him he caught up to the man. The group soon arrived at the Egyptian exhibit, Gwen taking a picture of one of the sarcophaguses.

Jade smirked as she saw a few masks on the wall. One of them stood out the most to her. It was a gold painted one resembling a caiman with black eyeliner and red pupils. She felt like the mask was staring back at her, but not in a good way. She decided to move along as she caught up with the others.

The man stopped as he gestured to a mameluke on a pedestal. "We hoped to be able to show it off, but it's hard to get a good idea on the era it was made since it's so well preserved. We were hoping you would be able to identify its origin." Jackie nodded as he looked over the weapon. The curator definitely wasn't kidding on the blade's condition.

The hilt of the blade had an ornate red and gold wrap around it, the curved blade was of a Damascus pattern, and the guard seemed to be made of solid gold. What puzzled Jackie was the unusual pommel. It was of a hexagonal shape that seemed too different for Egyptian style. There seemed to be a latch at the bottom, but it was so tight that he couldn't open it. He turned to the curator with a slight frown.

"This might take a while. I've never seen a sword like this before." He turned to the girls as they looked at the sword. "You guys can look around the exhibit while I work, but don't go too far and..." He specifically pointed to Jade at this last point. "Stay out of trouble."

The girls sounded their agreement as they walked away. Jade quickly moved to the other side of Gwen as they passed the mask. The girl in question sent Jade a raised brow.

"What's up with you?" asked the red head. Jade quickly pointed to the strange mask.

"That mask gives me a weird feeling." answered the young Chan. "I feel like its looking at me specifically. It's so eerie and lifelike compared to a face like Shendu's." Both girls in front of her turned to the mask in question. Gwen didn't feel any different, but Sarah sent a glare at the mask.

"I don't feel anything. Maybe you just don't like the look of it." Gwen moved on ahead, but Sarah hung back with Jade for a bit.

"You believe me don't you Sarah?" The Martian in disguise continued to glare at the mask, giving Jade cause for concern.

"There seems to be a mental signature coming from it." said the girl, her eyes starting to turn red as she looked towards it. "Almost as if it actually is alive, but dormant." Sarah's eyes returned to normal as Jade stood beside her. "We might need to call in Mr. Uncle and Grimsley. Jackie would play it off as childishness."

Jade was about to question the girl's answer, when she jerked.

"Gotta speak with Mother Nature!" Sarah sent Jade a raised brow.

"Nature has a mother?" Jade sent her a deadpanned look as she walked backwards.

"It's an expression!" The girl ran for the bathroom, Sarah only getting it when Jade ran in the door. The Martian girl's eyes widened as she looked to her left. She sensed a malevolent mind heading for the Egyptian exhibit. She turned intangible as she began to track the being.

She soon came across Gwen as she was looking at one of the sarcophaguses again. She returned to normal as she walked over to the red head. She felt the presence approaching as she pushed Gwen down. The red head was about to shout at her, but Sarah put a hand over her mouth as they heard footsteps. They soon caught a glimpse of a tall young man.

He had Asian tinted skin and yellow snake like eyes. His hair rises above his head and is streaked with green. He wore a suit of armor with shoulder guards, pads around his knees and a belt with a yellow snake eye on logo. Gwen didn't need Sarah to tell her that this guy is bad news. The duo watched him pass by as he made way for Jackie's location.

"He's heading for the sword." Gwen suddenly stood up as she pulled the Ram talisman out of her pocket and placed it around her neck.

"And Jackie." added Gwen as she followed the stranger. Back in the restroom, Jade stepped out of a stall as she walked over to the sinks. She began to wash her hands when suddenly she felt a familiar warm feeling escape her mouth. Another raven haired girl with blue eyes walked out of one of the stalls and washed her hands at a nearby sink. The girl had her hair in a ponytail and wore a red beanie, red shorts, a blue sweater/hoodie, and blue tennis shoes.

Jade felt an odd yet familiar presence coming from the girl. Curiosity got to her, but she shrugged it off as she reached for a paper towel. A huge bang suddenly got her attention as she ran out the door. Jackie suddenly went flying past her, ramming into a prop castle.

"Jackie!" cried Jade as she ran to him. The martial artist began to rise as Jade looked him over. She was about to question him, when a chuckle filled the air.

"How tender and sweet." said a smooth voice. Jade turned to find the man Sarah spotted, holding the sword Jackie was examining in hand. "You brought a relative to work with you. Maybe I'll make an example of her." Jade's eyes glowed violet as the hogosha began to step out of the shadows.

He looked around as the ninjas entered battle stances. "Intriguing. What are you?" The ninjas answered him by jumping at him. He raised the sword to block incoming blades as he leapt backwards.

He slashed through multiple hogosha, showing no care for if they were alive or not. He was about to strike some more when a rock suddenly hit him in the face. He turned to see Gwen making several rocks levitate. She sent a large bolder at the man, but he instantly sliced through it with the sword. He smirked as he walked towards the red head.

She sent more rocks his way, only for them to be sliced in half every time. "You don't expect to really beat the Kusansgi blade do you?" He suddenly leapt into the air as he prepared to slash Gwen, when a green hand came out of the ground and pulled him down. He dropped the blade as he hit the ground, the same green hand taking it away. He growled as he began to rise, when swat units and agents began to swarm the area.

Captain Black approached the stranger as he finally rose to his feet.

"You're under arrest for attempting to steal from the Smithsonian and for property damage." The man sent a glare towards the group as Sarah rushed to Jackie's side. He suddenly pointed at the group, the new arrival in particular.

"You will rue the day you crossed Chase Young." He suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jade suddenly looked to Jackie as the smoke fully dissipated.

"Call Uncle." said the young Chan. Jackie nodded as he turned to Captain Black.

"Yes." confirmed the archeologist. Sacae looked to the pedestal where the sword laid, having put it back herself. Unknown to all, however, the girl from before had seen the events unfold from the bathroom. Her blue eye turned green as she focused on the sword.

* * *

Uncle arrived that very night, which worked with the clean up crew and the staff since they had to get the area closed off. The monks confirmed Chase Young as one of their worst enemies. A Heylin Warrior bent on world domination and the collection of Shen Gong Wu. The guys were lucky to come out of it alive, even with the Hogosha helping them. Uncle hummed as he looked over the sword with a magnifying glass.

"What do you think Unc?" asked Captain Black. "This some kind of Wu?" Uncle slapped the agent in the head.

"Of course the sword is not a Shen Gong Wu!" shouted Uncle. "Dojo would have detected it if it become active!" Gwen walked up as she looked at the blade.

"Then how could it cut through all those rocks I sent at it?" asked Gwen. "If it's the Kusanagi blade then how does it work and why was it in Egypt?" Uncle rubbed his chin as he looked the sword over.

"I have seen the Kusanagi personally while under master Fung's teachings. This sword is not it. The power must lie within the pommel of the blade. I will require the proper chi spell to unlock it." Tohru walked over with a tray of ingredients.

Uncle got to work as he mixed the concoction together. He poured it on the pommel, only for it to furiously glow red. Uncle was blown back from the blade, landing in Tohru's grasp.

"Uncle/Sensei!" cried the group as they checked up on the old man. Uncle made Tohru put him down as he looked over the still glowing metal.

"This will take longer than I thought." He turned to his pupils as he pointed to Tohru. "Tohru! We must do research." Tohru nodded as he grabbed one of the suitcases.

He opened the bag to reveal a whole array of books. Uncle then pointed to the monks. "The rest of you, I will be placing a two man guard on the sword until I can concoct a chi spell to open the pommel." Uncle pointed to Omi and Clay. "Omi and Clay!"

The monks in question nodded to the elder Chan. "You will take the day shift." He then pointed to Kimiko and Raimundo. "You two will take night shift."

"Yes Master Chan." said the monks. They went to walk off, but Uncle slapped Kimiko and Raimundo.

"That means now!" The two monks groaned as they stood by the sword. Jade shook her head, but then she felt it. That warm feeling from the restroom left her mouth once again. Her eyes turned violet on her own as she looked up.

An invisible ghost was flying towards the blade. It floated for a moment as Kimiko and Raimundo moved to sit at different desks. The being took this moment to try and reach for the sword.

"So not gonna happen." whispered Jade. The violet rings enveloped her as she entered her ghost form. She went intangible and flew at the specter. She crashed in to it, and they flew out of the building. The specter threw Jade towards another roof as the girl turned tangible.

Jade caught herself as the specter lowered to eye level. It suddenly turned tangible, revealing its appearance. She had glowing white hair and glowing green eyes. Her body was in a black suit with a white 'D' on it, white gloves, and boots of the same color. They looked to each other with serious faces.

"Just my luck." said the other ghost girl as she shot forward a green bolt of energy. Jade dodged and shot fire at her opponent. They repeated these actions, until Jade flew at the girl. The girl moved to the right, but then Jade grabbed her shoulder.

"Time I introduce you to the ancient art of buttwhoop!" Jade punched the girl, then grabbed her boot and began to swing her. She threw the girl into a metal vent, but she went intangible. The girl flew above the vent and blasted Jade. She flew at Jade, and returned a punch, knocking her hood off.

"Tell Vlad that relic shouldn't be in his hands." Jade sat up and looked to the girl in confusion.

"Vlad? Is that an enemy of Chase Young or something?" The ghost girl was prepared to attack Jade, when she suddenly squinted her eyes. The energy in her hands dissipated as her eyes widened.

"YOU!" The girl suddenly landed on the roof and grabbed Jade by the collar. "I thought you were alive!" Jade pushed her off and crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Jade wanted to use this moment to get the drop on her opponent, but then her time ran out. The rings enveloped her as she returned to normal. "Seriously!? Now of all times!?"

"You're... one of us." Jade's confusion only intensified as the girl took a step back.

"One of who now?" White rings suddenly enveloped the girl. She revealed herself to be the girl Jade saw earlier as the white rings dissipated. Jade's eyes widened at the sight.

That was one way to end a fight. "You're that girl from earlier? I got the same warm feeling from back then and when Shendu tried to take over Jackie. Who are you?" The girl was hesitant, as if thinking of a way to say something.

"I'm Dani Fenton. I'm also known as Dani Phantom, a ghost girl from Amity Park." Jade was still reeling from the discovery. She wasn't the only halfa, and she wasn't the only kid one at that. Jade slowly approached the girl, still wary since they were enemies just moments ago.

The girls looked each other in the eye, still cautious and prepared. A grumbling stomach cut off all pressure. Dani suddenly rubbed the back of her head as she chuckled in embarrassment. "Forgot I was hungry before going ghost. You know a good place to grab a bite?"

Jade let a small smile flash as she began to walk to the edge of the building. She suddenly stopped in realization.

"Uh... My powers won't come back on for a while so..." Jade turned to the other ghost girl with an awkward smile. "Could you help me down?" Both suddenly began laughing after a moment of silence. They soon found themselves in the museum cafeteria chowing down on some hamburgers.

"I haven't eaten this good in a while." Jade chewed her food for a bit as Dani savored the burger in her hands. The young Chan had a suspicion, but now didn't feel like the right time. She swallowed as she prepared her questions.

"So... How many more are there?" Dani chewed for a bit as she thought over the question.

"Other than you and me there's my cousin Danny, with a 'y', and... Vlad." Jade gave her acquaintance a raised brow, recognizing the tone used with that last name all too well.

"Who's Vlad and why do you hate him so much?" Dani sighed as she looked down at her plate. She really didn't like answering this.

"In a way... he's my dad. He made me, but not in the usual way." Jade shook her head as she pointed a fry at the other ghost girl.

"You don't have to talk about it if..." Dani suddenly closed her eyes as she braced herself.

"I'm a clone." Silence rang between the two as Jade processed those words.

"Say what?" Dani sighed as she kept her head down.

"I'm a failed clone of my cousin. You can tell by the name difference why I'm a failure." Jade didn't take her eyes off the girl as she let her fry fall to the plate.

"That's... pretty hard to swallow. I'm talking a girl, who's a clone of a boy." Dani looked up at Jade with a sad frown. "Eh! I've been through weirder." This caught the clone off guard.

"You're... taking this surprisingly well." Jade waived the girl off with a smirk.

"Like I said, I've been through weirder. Like my first day in America..." Then began many hours of history Jade shared with Dani, giving her own two cents on certain factors. The other halfa couldn't believe someone actually had a weirder life than hers until this very moment. Demons, zodiac stones, aliens, even duels over magic objects.

Jade had done it all. It astounded Dani to no end. She suddenly found herself laughing as Jade got to the time she was trapped in a demon prison.

"I can't believe you made six demons fight each other over insults and water." Jade also found herself laughing at her own genius. Dani's laughter died a bit as she grabbed at her arm. It started to glow green, but she quickly made it subside. Though not catching the glow, Jade was able to see Dani was a little uncomfortable.

"You alright?" Dani sent a soft smile to the girl across from her.

"Yeah. It's just... having family around must be nice. I've been on the run trying to make sure Vlad doesn't take over the world or hurt my cousin. Plus he wants me back so he can complete his cloning experiment." Jade frowned at that.

Vlad sounded like a nuthouse. Having a hologram of your old college crush who's already married was messed up enough, but cloning her son who was also his mortal enemy? The young Chan has half a mind to burn his biscuits. Her face suddenly softened at a certain thought.

"You're on your own?" Dani sighed as she looked down. "Not even a family member or friend?" The other halfa looked to Jade.

"Only my cousin and his friends know I exist. Other than that... I have no one. I guess it makes it better since I don't have to burden anyone and I only have to feed one." It all made sense to Jade.

The way Dani's clothes looked, the slight paleness in her cheeks. The poor girl's been living off the streets. Jade couldn't imagine living life that way, especially when you have family you can turn to. No one deserves to live like that. She was about to ask more, but Jackie walked over.

"Jade." said Jackie. "It's time to head back to the hotel." Jade looked to her right to see Dani had vanished. The girl smirked as she looked to her uncle.

"Give me a minute Jackie." requested Jade. "I've gotta take care of my stuff." Jackie smiled as he walked out of the cafeteria. Jade quickly wrote on a piece of paper before cleaning up the area. Dani later returned to find the paper on the table.

She read it before heading out, going ghost as she turned a corner. Jade sat on the roof of the hotel as she awaited the other ghost girl's arrival. She only hoped Dani would actually show up after reading her note. While Grimsley was a great teacher, she thought it'd be nice to have help from someone her age and had been a halfa their entire life. She heard a familiar sound as Dani walked over to her, returning to her normal form.

"You sure know how to ask someone for help." said Dani with a smirk. "If it wasn't for the having my cousin in me I'd assume you were using me." Jade smirked as she put down a water bottle.

"I gotta be ready for if Vlad comes after me and there's still a lot of weirdos out there after the talismans. I need to keep up my skills. Plus, I'll bring snacks so you won't be as hungry. That's a double win if you ask me." Dani smiled as she shook her head.

Jade stretched a bit as Dani threw her jacket on the roof.

"So... where's the trouble at large?" Jade began stretching her arms as she turned to the other halfa.

"I can't seem to keep my ghost form going for long periods of time. You don't know how many times I've turned back in the worst of predicaments. It never seems to stick." Dani nodded as she crossed her arms.

"I'm going ghost!" She entered her ghost form, albeit receiving a raised brow from Jade.

"Going ghost?" Dani waved the young Chan off as she spread her legs.

"Blame my cousin. He's the one who came up with it." Jade sounded her understanding as Dani powered up ecto-energy in her hands. "Let's see how long you can hold the form." Jade nodded as she also entered her ghost state.

The two repeated their fight from earlier, holding back since they were sparring this time. They continued on for an hour or two, showing off different techniques then what the other had seen. Jade suddenly went for her flying kick move, but turned back mid flight.

"Darn it!" Jade suddenly began to fall to the ground, but Dani was able to grab her by the ankle. The fire halfa chuckled in embarrassment. "Thanks."

"I guess you do have a problem." Dani placed Jade on the ground before landing herself. "It felt like you weren't tapping into your power enough. You have a lot of it, but you just aren't accessing the strength that could keep you going in that form." Jade sighed as she kicked a loose pebble.

"Guess we'll be at this for a while." Dani chulkled as she gave Jade a minute to rest. They continued this training for a few nights, Jade getting closer to the goal only to fall short. The two grew a sort of sisterly relationship over the course of their training. The results of it all weren't just in the training, however.

Dani began to feel a sense of belonging that she never really had when in Amity Park with her cousin. Jade was so much like her, but a little less mature. She actually got to know more about the people close to Jade, especially Ben. Boy, did Jade like to talk about her crush. Dani swore the young Chan talked more about him than she actually trained.

It was a few weeks later that Jade actually won a spar against Dani, sending her to the ground and knocking her out of her ghost form. Jade landed on the ground as she checked on the other halfa. "You alright Dani?" The girl in question laughed a bit as she sat up.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I think you win this round." Jade's smirk widened as she began to do her victory dance. It was short lived, however, as she turned back to normal in the middle of the dance.

"Awe man! I thought I had it!" Jade sat on the side of the roof as Dani joined her. "I don't know what the problem is. It's like I suddenly get this cold feeling and poof!"

Dani thought over these words for a bit. She suddenly thought of something as she looked to Jade.

"Could it be the fact that you're not used to being half dead?" Jade sighed as she looked to the side.

"You make it sound bad that I'm like this." The clone snapped her fingers in realization.

"You're afraid of going all the way under! That's why you freak out when you feel cold!" Jade clenched her hands on her knees, then suddenly stood up.

"Fine! I admit it! I'm scared of being stuck as a ghost and turning into Ghostfreak! There's no telling how much of his chi I absorbed when the link between me and Grimsley bonded to me! I don't... want to hurt anyone."

Jade felt horrible for shouting down the girl who helped her so much. She turned around, only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

"I know the feeling. I'm scared of becoming the kid Vlad wanted me to be every time I go ghost." Jade turned to the clone with a sad look.

"How do you do it? How do you overcome the fear of dying and becoming someone else?" Dani smirked as she looked up at the moon.

"I remember who I have standing behind me. My cousin, his friends, and now you." Jade sent a soft smile to her friend. "When you get past that dread, you feel more free than anyone in the world."

"Must be nice." Dani smiled as Jade seemed to be back to normal. They both stared at the moon for a good while. The young Chan returned her attention to the ghost girl beside her. "I'd like you to meet the guys tomorrow."

Dani sent a worried look towards Jade at those words. "Ben will be coming into town with his grandpa and Kevin. I'd like you to meet everyone." Dani sent a devious smirk at the fire halfa.

"Aren't you afraid I'll steal your boyfriend?" Jade's cheeks flushed as she shook her head.

"One, he's not my boyfriend (yet). Two, I think you'd be more interested in Kevin. If anything I'd worry about you taking down my Kevin and Gwen ship." The two laughed for a bit before Jade looked down. "So... how about it?"

Dani sighed as she looked up.

"I don't know. I'm not very good at meeting people." Jade sent the puppy eyes her way. It was like looking into a little kitten's eyes. "Fine!"

Jade jolted back a bit, but smiled none the less. "I won't promise I'll be talkative though." The young Chan crosses her arms at this.

"Wanna bet on it?" Dani smirked as she stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Alright. If I stick to my word you have to... eat a double order of chili fries with pickles on the side!" Jade laughed maniacally at those words.

"Alright then, but if I win... Uh..." Dani chuckled as Jade tried to come up with something. That's when she realized the hesitation in her short time friend's eyes. She sighed as she knew what was coming, but she decided to take a risk.

"I know what you're wanting to say." This caused Jade to panic a bit. Her idea was about to fall apart right then and there, and she might lose her friend. "I'll do it." Silence rang through the air.

"Say wha?" Dani sent Jade a soft smile.

"If you win I'll stop running and go with you guys back to San Francisco." Jade's eyes widened in shock.

"But I thought..." Dani raised her hand as she interrupted the fire halfa.

"I know, but with a chi wizard to block off unwanted spirits and a kick but team around? I think Vlad would be in for a war if he came after me." Jade didn't take her eyes of the other halfa as she held out her hand. "It's something I'm willing to do. So... we have a deal?"

The young Chan smiled as she shook her friends hand.

"Deal." That next day, Jade decided to take Dani to a nearby mall in hopes of helping her sprucen up. This was one thing the ghost girl of Amity Park never prepared for. She was very uncomfortable as Jade approached her.

"Are you sure we have to do this? I feel just fine meeting them with what I've got." Jade shook her head as she lead her friend along.

"I know, but I want to make sure they see who you are and not what you wear. If they see you and find out you've been living on the street they'll put you through foster care. Vlad would instantly find you then." Dani sighed but nodded all the same. At least Jade wasn't trying to change who she was.

They soon arrived at their destination, but it was separated between boys and girls, the one matching them having a little too much pink. Dani sighed, but Jade sent her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about color. Just pick something you'd like to wear, and I'll take care of everything later." Dani was puzzled by those words, but shrugged it off as she reluctantly looked through all the clothes.

Jade looked through a bit herself, taking a liking to a few of the options. Soon the girls were in the changing rooms trying on some selections. Jade smiled as she grabbed some grabbed one of the outfits she put together and walked out. Dani sat on a long bench, a little unsure of the outfit she chose. The clothes paid for, the duo walk over to a public restroom with their bags in hand.

"I'm still not sure about..." Jade waved her finger as she began to pull something out of her pocket. She suddenly presented the koi talisman with a smirk.

"Behold. One of the new talismans I told you about. The koi fish. Allow me to demonstrate." Jade pulled out the clothes she bought and hung them on some of the jacket hooks.

Focusing her mind, the talisman suddenly shot a beam at the outfits. The clothes suddenly turned to Jade's signature colors, one of the hoodies being black with orange accents. Dani's jaw almost hit the floor as Jade collected the outfits. The young Chan displayed the clothes as she turned to her shocked friend. "It can also change patterns or place a pattern on an object."

Dani slowly took the talisman as Jade took her bag from her. "Just think of how you imagine the outfit and aim the talisman at it. Just don't imagine yourself looking different or else it'll change how you look instead." With that in mind, Dani prepped the talisman as Jade hung her clothes in the same spots. Having a specific look in mind, the clone fired the talisman magic at her new outfit.

She opened her eyes as the talisman powered down. She smiled as Jade took the talisman back. "Not bad." Dani grabbed the outfit as Jade went to change. Jade stepped out of the room as she walked towards Jackie.

The martial artist smiled as Jade approached him. She put on the black and orange hoodie, a grey long sleeve shirt, and some light grey pants. Her shoes remained the same. Jade nodded to her uncle as she walked along side him.

"That's a nice look on you Jade." complemented Jackie. He suddenly gained a teasing grin. "I'm sure Ben will love it." Jade blushed, but kept her smile nonetheless. They soon arrived at the museum to find the Rust Bucket parked outside.

Inside, Grandpa Max began scanning the pommel of the blade with a special device, despite Uncle's determination that magic must defeat magic. Ben was talking with the other kids about the events of the past week. He was proud to hear that no one was truly hurt, but he quickly added Chase Young to his "punch in the face' list. He suddenly held his hands up as he interrupted the conversation.

"Whoa whoa!" sounded Ben in shock. "Back up a bit. You guys haven't seen Jade much ever since Chase attacked?" Gwen nodded as she crossed her arms.

"I know right?" answered Gwen. "Plus, whenever we do see her, she looks excited yet exhausted. I'm starting to think she's looking for criminals at night. I sometimes hear her transformation sound and see a violet light coming from their hotel." Ben groaned as he rubbed his temples.

Kevin leaned over to Sarah with an indifferent face.

"You read her mind to figure out what's going on?" asked the reformed villain, still unsure why the Martians were hiding the truth from the others. Sarah shook her head in denial.

"I don't want to be rude and dig too deep." answered Sarah. "Plus it'd bring up too many questions and doubts if I told the others right now." Kevin groaned as he looked to the entrance. He smirked as he patted Ben on the back.

"Ten o'clock lover boy." Ben blushed at the comment, but turned to see Jade and Jackie walk into the room. Jade suddenly ran over at the sight of the Omnitrix wielder. Ben smiled as he walked past the others.

"Ben!" greeted Jade as she skidded to a stop. Ben was prepared for a crash, but sighed in relief when it never came.

"Hey Jade." greeted Ben. He looked her over with a devious smirk. "Koi fish?" Jade chuckled as she slipped the talisman to a Hogosha, making it very obvious to Ben. She suddenly shook it off as a familiar warm sensation left her mouth.

"You guys gotta meet someone." The group of kids gave her inquisitive looks as she lead them onward. Dani waited nervously, still unsure whether she should actually go through with this. Would the risk be worth it? Would they really be safe from Vlad?

A cold breath left her mouth as the group approached her. She sighed as Jade made the group stop. "I'll admit she's a little shy around new people so don't crowd her all at once." The others nodded as Jade turned to the kiosk. "Come on out Dani."

'It's now or never.' thought the clone as she stepped out from her spot. She revealed herself wearing a burgundy hoodie with a blue t-shirt underneath, khaki shorts, and her regular shoes recolored black and green. She shyly waived at the group. "H...hi." Jade smirked as she threw her arm around the clone.

"Dani's from out of town like us. We met after the museum attack. Turns out, we have a lot in common." The Tennyson cousins nodded as they introduced themselves, but Kevin sensed a deeper meaning to that sentence and Sarah was being a little shy herself. Kevin leaned over to the young Martian again.

"I don't trust her." said Kevin. "I know the look of someone who's lived off the street, even if they've gotten some food recently. Do a mind read and tell me what she's hiding." Sarah reluctantly nodded as she looked to the new girl. She was shocked as she gathered surface details.

"I couldn't go too deep without being suspicious or having to be closer, but I've found a few things." said the young Martian as she and Kevin watched Ben and Gwen walk with the halfa duo to one of the exhibits. The group went around the museum, taking a better look at the exhibits around them. They took multiple photos with the items on display, Dani taking part in a few of them. It would seem Dani was winning the bet, but the girl was actually having doubts. She sighed as she hung back a bit.

She didn't mind the idea of having a place to call home. Jade was awesome and the others were just the same. Sure, Kevin gave off an emo vibe, but that was probably just his choice of apparel. She could really see why Jade liked Ben so much. His personality ultimately made him the person she talked to the most, though she wasn't about to step on any toes.

She was actually thinking of throwing the date entirely, when a familiar cold feeling left her lips. It didn't seem to hit Jade yet, but she wasn't about to drag her friend away from the others. She looked to the restroom and quickly ran. Sarah and Kevin looked to the room as a white flash caught their attention. Kevin wasn't able to see, but the Martian girl could clearly see an intangible Dani flying out of the restroom.

Over by the sword, Uncle suddenly began to shiver uncontrollably. Omi and Clay readied their Wu as Uncle grabbed a blowfish. Tohru's face hardened as Jackie sent Uncle a confused look.

"What's wrong Uncle?" asked the paleontologist. Uncle looked around as he held up the fish in his hand.

"Uncle has the willies." replied the elder Chan as Omi and Clay moved closer to the sword. The area gained an eerie purple tint as Omi was blasted away by a green ecto-blast.

"Omi!" cried Clay as he was suddenly caught in a glowing green net. Uncle began his infamous chant when green goo suddenly covered his mouth. He was also blasted away, shocking both Tohru and Jackie. They suddenly heard rockets as a figure flew overhead. There was a loud thud as the ghost finally made himself known.

The being had electric green eyes, electric green flaming hair and goatee, and jagged teeth. He had off-white skin and his arms have metal seams. He wore a black tank top and pants, a dark gray shoulder guard on his left shoulder,and a dark gray belt that slings across his chest. He also sported dark gray gauntlets that have technological features in the wrists, a gray utility belt that has a blue "S" on the buckle, gray boots with blue laces, and a necklace with a white skull on it. He smiled as he grabbed the sword.

"At long last." said the ghost as he looked at the blade. "I, Skulker: the Greatest Hunter of the Ghost Zone, have found the right weapon to finally capture the Ghost of Amity Park. With this sword, I will finally have his pelt on my wall." He turned at a battle cry and caught Jackie in a net. "You did not really think that would..."

He was suddenly thrown into a wall by Tohru, dropping the sword in the process. Skulker pushed himself away from the wall as he turned to the large man. He lifted his gauntlet and fired a rocket at Tohru. The poor man suddenly found a small rocket attached to his arm as he was launched to the side. Skulker reaches down for the sword, but found the pommel was jarred open.

He banged the blade against his arm, only getting a metal clang in return. He roared as he threw it on the ground. "The power source for the blade's cutting prowess is gone!" He got on his knees as he looked around, but quickly shot up as an ecto-blast hit his posterior. Skulker turned to see Dani floating mid air.

"Being Vlad's errand boy again Skulker?" asked the ghost girl. "I thought you learned your lesson last time?" The hunter smiled as he raised his gauntlet.

"So... the whelp's clone finally shows herself. I think Plasmius will reward me nicely for bringing you back to him." Dani suddenly dodged as Skulker shot multiple ecto-blasts at her. She returned the shots, but Skulker quickly dodged out of the way. He smirked as he made what seemed to be a speaker pop up from his gauntlet.

He suddenly shot green waves at the halfa, her body glowing green as a result. Dani's worst fears were coming true. She hit the ground as she started to become green goo. "You think I wouldn't be prepared for such an unstable being such as yourself?" Skulker stepped over to Dani as she tried to pull herself back together.

More waves hit her as Skulker pushed her chin up. He looked her straight in the eyes as he gave her an evil grin. "You're nothing compared to the ghost boy. You're just a worthless clone falling apart at the seems. Tell me, who will save you now that you're alone?"

Suddenly, vines wrapped around Skulker from all sides. The ghost was flung across the building, running straight into a fake tree. He returned to his feet to find Swampfire looking back at him.

"She's not alone!" roared the plant alien. Skulker's eyes widened at the being before him.

"What are you?" Swampfire gathered flames in his hand as he aimed for the hunter.

"Call me Swampfire!" He suddenly sent a torrent of flames at the ghost, barely missing as Skulker dodged. He threw thorns at the ghost, but they bounced off his armor one by one. The hunter shot a hole through the plant alien's stomach, but Swampfire got close enough to start a pushing match. He suddenly bumped his chest against the specter, becoming enveloped in a green light.

Skulker regained his vision as Fourarms towered above him.

"Now meet Fourarms!" shouted the red alien. He began rapidly punching the ghost's torso with his lower arms until the sound of bending metal filled the air. Fourarms swung Skulker around, launching him into an empty sarcophagus. Gwen used her talisman to try and keep Skulker in the container, but he broke it apart with an ecto-blade. Meanwhile, Jade, Sarah, and Kevin ran for the poor ghost girl turning to goo.

"Dani!" cried Jade as she knelt down to her friend. "What's happening!?" The clone grunted as she tried and failed to pull herself back together.

"I'm an unstable clone Jade." weakly answered Dani. "Usually when this happens I can keep myself together, but Skulker's new weapon must have pushed my molecules too far apart." Jade looked down at the melting girl that was her friend as she fell to her knees.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? Uncle could help you." Dani shook her head in response.

"It's better if I don't have anyone to miss me when I go." The girl grunted as more and more of her split apart. "Just take care of Skulker Jade. It'll be fine." Jade shook her head in denial, when Uncle's moan caught her attention.

"Uncle!" The fire halfa ran for the elder Chan as he got up. Jackie got him first however.

"Uncle, ghosts are after the sword." informed the martial artist. Uncle looked between the two specters as he adjusted his glasses. "One of them seems to be down for the count."

"I will return them to their proper realms." said Uncle. "Then I will seal the new portal so they cannot escape." Jade's eyes widened in terror. They were gonna send Dani to the Ghost Zone, where she couldn't get help and Vlad could easily find her. Jade suddenly leapt forward as she grabbed Uncle's hand, stopping him from grabbing the blowfish.

"No!" cried the younger Chan. Uncle tried to shake Jade off, but the girl would not let go. Jackie grabbed Jade's shoulders, only to release them at the sudden heat.

"Let go Jade!" ordered Jackie as he grabbed the hood of her new hoodie. "We have to get rid of..."

"You have to help Dani! She's falling apart!" Uncle finally got his hand free as he looked to Jade.

"Why would Uncle help thieving spirit?" asked the elder Chan. Jade shook her head as she freed herself from Jackie's grasp.

"She's not a thief!" Jade's eye glowed violet as she took deep breaths. She let herself calm down as she turned to Dani, her new friend seemingly gasping for air. She then turned back to Uncle, the glow never leaving her eyes. "She's like me." The elder Chan's eyes widened as he looked to the clone.

He ran over to the girl as he inspected the goo. He then held out his hand.

"Tohru!" The large man dizzily stumbled towards his sensei. "I need wombat saliva, feather of falcon, and unground moon blossoms! Now!" The large man quickly gathered the ingredients on a tray and brought them over to the chi wizard.

Back at the fight, Gwen was launching multiple rocks at Skulker. He turned intangible as they flew through him, but the moment he returned to normal he was assaulted by a double gut punch from Fourarms. Kevin grabbed the blade of a nearby spear as he absorbed its metal. He formed blades as he jumped the specter, clashing against his back. He jumped back as Skulker turned to him.

"Are you made of metal or something?" asked the absorbing boy. Skulker raised one of his gauntlets, charging and ecto-blast.

"Maybe whelp." replied the hunter as he shot Kevin. Skulker turned to see Uncle putting together the chi spell. He prepared to shoot the man, but Fourarms rammed into him. The specter batted his arm against the alien, suddenly hitting the Omnitrix. Fourarms disappeared in an instant, no alien in sight.

Skulker slowly walked over to the dissolving ghost girl as he formed an ecto-blade. Jade began to panic as she summoned Hogosha. They jumped the hunter but he turned intangible, causing them to hit each other. She tried to go ghost, but her powers didn't seem to work. She looked to the others around the area.

Omi and Clay were down, Kevin was still reeling from the ecto-blast, Gwen found herself in a net, Jackie and Tohru were helping Uncle with Dani, Ben had vanished, and Sarah and the other monks had were nowhere to be seen. She looked down to the clone as she continued to melt. She closed her eyes as she remembered the advice she and Grimsley had given her.

 _Flashback montage_

 _"You just need to push past the barrier." said Grimsley in his flashback._

 _"When you get past that dread, you feel more free than anyone in the world." said Dani in her flashback._

 _Return to Reality_

Jade kept her eyes closed as she stepped forward. Jackie moved to stop her, but Uncle held up a hand. Skulker chuckled as he took a false fearful stance.

"Ooh!" sarcastically cried the hunter. "The little fleshy girl thinks she can stop the great Skulker! I'm shaking in my boots." Jade smirked as she stood in place.

"I'd be a little more careful if I were you." warned the young Chan, pushing through the cold feeling of her transformation. Skulker laughed at her, but that's when she felt it. The cold and dreadful dealing erupted into a warm, soothing feeling similar to when a ghost was near. Skulker smirked as he crossed his arms.

"And why is that child?" Jade's eyes opened, her irises glowing brighter than ever before.

"'Cause it's gheist time!" She was suddenly enveloped by the violet rings, transforming her into her ghost form. The only difference was that her hood was gone, allowing her hair to flow. Skulker was shocked, but the others sent her deadpanned looks.

"Gheist time?" asked those who could speak. Jade stomped the ground as she caught her blunder.

"Dang it! Now I'm doing it too!" Skulker shook his head as he looked the girl over.

"Another ghost child!" shouted Skulker. "How long will the mortal realm continue to taunt me!?" Jade charged purple ecto-blasts in her hands.

"Let's see how long you last with me." Jade sent the purple blasts at Skulker. The hunter dodged, but Jade's blasts ricocheted around to hit him in the back. He launched an ecto-net at Jade, but the girl easily burned through it with her purple flames. She suddenly released a battle cry as she hit him with her signature flying kick.

She silently summoned some Hogosha to begin work on a magic circle. Skulker tried to hit her with his own ecto-blasts, but Jade moves too fast for him to actually land a hit. She was effectively a flaming vortex wrapping around the hunter, repeatedly hitting him over and over. The Hogosha began making hand symbols as the circle was complete. Skulker was on the brink of collapse, when he finally punched Jade out of the air.

The girl laid on the ground as the hunter unleashed an ecto-blade.

"This ends now whelp!" He prepared to move forward, but he stopped mid run as his blade retracted. He suddenly brought his gauntlet up to his face. "What!?" All of the sudden, he began to repeatedly punch himself in the face.

"Boy is your tech primitive." said a light, creaky voice in Skulker's head. More specifically, in his arm. Skulker's other arm soon joined its twin in assaulting his face.

"Who *OOF* said *AGH* that!?" In his belt region, Greymatter quickly began messing with the circuits in Skulker's torso. He swapped some of the wires as he looked up.

"Name's Greymatter. Now let's see how the dancing function I installed works." Skulker's whole body jerked as he suddenly performed the chicken dance. Jade laughed as Skulker suddenly moved to a clunky moon walk. Skulker screamed as his arm suddenly blasted off, crashing into a wall.

More and more of Skulker's body started to come off, all being some form of technology. Greymatter has to abandon ship as the front of the hunter's torso came clean off. Metal went flying everywhere until Skulker's head was left on the floor. The fighters moved closer as Skulker's eyes remained closed. The eyes suddenly opened, shocking the group.

"You think you've won!? This is only the beginning!" His face suddenly came flying off, Clay catching it with his signature Wu.

"When I reassemble my armor I'll tear you all apart!" roared a squeaky voice. Smoke left the head to reveal a tiny green ghost with red eyes. He began ranting as he hopped out of the cockpit and began kicking the head. Jade grabbed the hunter by the leg, holding him up to her face. There was only one word on her mind.

"Cute~." cooed Jade as Skulker flailed in her grasp. The Hogosha placed their hands on the ground, a green vortex forming flat on the ground. Skulker fought harder as Jade held him over the portal.

"You can't defeat the mighty Skulker! Who do you think you are!?" Jade thought it over for a bit before smiling.

"Call me Willow Whisp." The flaming halfa dropped the Ghost Zone's "greatest hunter" into the vortex, returning him to his own realm. The Hogosha broke the circle, causing the portal and the seals to disappear. She turned to the others, but suddenly rushed forward as Uncle sounded his frustration. "What's wrong!?"

"Ghost Girl's goo is not potent enough to complete the chi spell!" explained Uncle very loudly. "Without a proper sample I cannot save her." Jade nervously scratched her head as she panicked. That's when it hit her. She pulled a hair off her head and offered it to Uncle.

"Will this suffice?" Uncle looked over the hair before holding it over the bowl he was using. He dropped it in, a small green spark hopping out of it. Uncle began chanting as he pored the liquid over Dani. At first, it looked like it had all been in vain as Dani became a green puddle on the floor.

Suddenly, however, the goo began to glow as it lifted into the air. Ecto-energy from one of Skulker's gauntlets and some left over violet flames flowed past the group and into the mixture. The goo formed a humanoid shape, the head looking up. Dani's scream filled the air as white lights signified her eyes and mouth. A bright green light nearly blinded all around.

Dani floated mid air as the goo finished forming below her head. Her outfit turned mostly white with a green 'D', green gloves, boots of the same color, and a white belt with a emerald green buckle. The hair on the end of her ponytail turned lime green as she lowered to the ground. She returned to normal as she fell over, falling into Jackie's arms. The others started to approach the martial artist, when the doors to the exhibit suddenly shot open.

"Bring it on ghost!" shouted Raimundo as he held the Sword of the Storms in one hand and a churro in the other. They also noticed a kiss mark on his cheek. Kimiko suddenly popped in beside him, the Hanabi Star and some lipstick in her hand. She seemed to be missing some of said cosmetic on her lips. Sarah came in with a stick and a fossilized rock.

The others blinked as the trio stood in wait. They suddenly loosened up as the awkward tension became apparent. Raimundo lowered the sword as he pointed to Jade. "You guys took care of it already didn't you?" Jade nodded, causing Kimiko to groan.

"I told you we shouldn't have stopped for a churro." scolded the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. Raimundo turned to his companion as he sheathed his sword.

"At least I didn't take forever to buy lipstick." retorted the Brazilian. Sarah shook as the two argued at both sides.

"A...at least I came and got you." added Sarah, unsure if she could continue. "You'd still be hugging faces if I didn't." The two suddenly stopped arguing, their faces comparable to tomatoes. Jade pointed to the Martian in disguise.

"Uhh... What's with the stick and the rock?" Sarah smiled as she ran to Jade.

"It is extraordinary Jade! When the bad ghost dropped the sword, the pommel broke open. Look what came out!" She presented what at first seemed to be a crab fossil, but a closer inspection revealed the crab to be painted on the rock hard wood. Jade's eyes widened as Sarah walked over to Skulker's shoulder plate.

She lifted the stick high in the air, the stone shining as she swung down. The stick cut through metal easily, stunning all around. Sarah pulled the wooden weapon out, revealing no scratches or breaks. She smiled as Jade grabbed the stone from her.

"A new talisman!" Jade's eyes shines as she looked over the stone. Before she could try anything, however, Uncle took the stone from her.

"The crab would usually be seen as having absolute defense." informed Uncle as he looked over the talisman. "It's creator must have used the crab as a family symbol or as the inspiration behind its power." He then pointed to the claw. "The claw has emphasis, showing the use of the talisman." Jackie suddenly sounded his concern as he varied Dani bridal style.

"Not that this isn't exciting, but we really must get this girl some medical attention." reminded Jackie as he presented Dani. Jade smiled as her friend breathed soundly.

 _Section 13, San Francisco_

Jade's eyes fluttered open as she woke up in an infirmary. She wasn't injured or sick, but here she was. She looked to her left, Dani lying on the hospital bed beside her seat. Jade smiled as she closed her eyes and returned her head to Jackie's strong and sturdy shoulder. That's when she remembered Jackie went to bed last night.

She nervously opened her eyes and looked to her right. She saw the tell tale white shirt, but it was only when the figure snored that her suspicions were confirmed. She silently screamed as she found herself staring at Ben's sleeping face. She was sleeping on the Omnitrix wielder's shoulder! She went to raise her head, but that caused the boy to stir.

His eyes fluttered open, but quickly closed again. He stretched out as he yawned. This caused him to wrap his arm around the young Chan, making the poor girl blush more. Seeing as there was no escaping an awkward situation, Jade closed her eyes as she continued to rest. A small smile crept onto her face, until a camera snapped a photo.

Both sets of eyes snapped open as they looked to the source. Kevin was snickering from the door as Gwen held her phone in hand.

"That's going in the black mail folder." said Gwen as she looked at the duo. "You two look so cute together." The two looked to each other, suddenly jerking apart in embarrassment. Kevin suddenly burst into laughter as Jade pulled her hood over her head. Ben prepared to use the Omnitrix, when a slight groan filled the air.

"Could you keep it down?" asked Dani as she shifted in the bed. She slowly sat up as she rested her back against the pillows. "Some of us almost turned into goo and are trying to sleep." Jade lowered her hood as she and Ben stood up, a soft smile on her face.

"You feeling alright Dani?" asked Jade. The clone sent Jade a sarcastic smile, but it was genuine none the less.

"As fine as anyone who almost washed away would be. Didn't think I'd be here, let alone talk." Jade sighed as Gwen walked over.

"So, you're a lab experiment?" asked Gwen. Jade glared at Gwen in surprise. "What!? Kevin said she is and the DNA tests confirmed it!" Dani chuckled lightly as she rubbed her arm.

"Guess I am." She suddenly yawned as she stretched her arms out. "Doesn't bother me though. There's a lot worst things to be. I could be a fruit loop with weird obsessions."

Only Jade caught the reference as she chuckled. The others were soon ushered out by doctors, but they reunited the next day as Dani began to walk around with crutches. Sarah opened a door, allowing the ghost girl to step through. Dani growled as she almost tripped over a rug. "I so can't wait for my legs to be back to full strength."

"Well you're gonna be waiting a while." said Captain Black as he approached the group. He gestured to the ghost girl as he looked to the others. "Can I speak with you alone miss Fenton." Knowing that the man meant business, the others begrudgingly left the area. Dani gulped as the two were alone.

Captain Black straightened his collar as he gestured to a seat. "Please sit." The girl hobbled to a chair, carefully setting her crutches to the side as she plopped down. The captain sat in a chair across from her as he pulled up a clipboard. "So, the doctors say you'll be up to par in a matter of weeks."

"Thank God. I've never actually been to San Francisco before. There's so much I wanna see." Captain Black frowned as he looked up from his papers.

"And you will, from Saint Anna's Home for Wayward Girls." Dani's eyes widened as Captain Black lifted one of the pages. "You have no medical record, your biological parents don't even know you exist, and you definitely don't have a listed guardian." Dani didn't blink as the Captain looked to her. "I know this must be hard, but I have to act within the law on this one."

This is exactly what the ghost girl feared. She was going to be made a sitting target for Vlad to pick her up and start his twisted work all over again. She wanted to argue, beg that she could stay with the others, but she'd been down this road before. The only difference was she didn't think she'd be able to escape an entire government organization. "I have the papers ready to instate you right..."

"NO!" shouted Jade as she flew through the door. She returned to normal as she grabbed the clipboard from the captain. The captain rose from his seat as he approached Jade.

"Give me the clipboard Jade." A fire suddenly separated Captain Black form Jade.

"No! I told you about the psychopath and Dani's condition! She needs to stay with us so Uncle can look after her!" The official shook his head as the sprinklers activated, putting the flames out.

"If you would have let me finish, I would've explained things." Jade didn't budge as Captain Black rubbed the back of his head. "While it's true the papers for Saint Anna's are there, there is another option." Dani looked to the man as he turned to her. "Due to being a key witness of the Dalv Co. investigation and a minor, we're legally entitled to place you under our protection."

Dani's face lit up as Jade sighed in relief. "You'll be put with one of our agents until a guardian is determined or otherwise." Dani nodded her head as Jade lightly chuckled. The lead agent cleared his throat. Jade blushed as she returned the clipboard to Captain Black.

"I think I can live with that." said Dani as she rubbed her legs. Captain Black smiled as he opened the door. Ben and Gwen to fall over. Kevin shrugged as he carefully walked past them.

"I trust you all will help miss Fenton feel comfortable." The trio nodded as the Tennyson cousins stood up. Jade smiled as she watched the others converse with Dani once more. A thought suddenly crossed her mind.

"I can't help the feeling we forgot something." said Jade to herself.

 _Smithsonian, Washington DC_

The clean up crew were once again working on the mess made by yet another thief. At least one of the people who stopped the strange criminal was able to put the stones back so they didn't need to call a mason. One of them began wiping off one of the displays, headphones on his head. He polished the glass as he passed ankhs of all shapes and sizes. He soon approached the caiman mask. He wiped the area before moving on, a toothy smile suddenly joining its design.

* * *

 **That's a long chapter out of the way. I originally planned to do a Kevin adjusting chapter, but this felt like the perfect time to bring Dani into the picture. Not only would Jade benefit from having another true Halfa around, but Dani can also rest and hopefully have a truly permanent cure for her condition. I hope the reason for Demon World episodes never occurring is okay. It also provides some Shendu bashing.**

 **I plan to do a good bit of the episodes remaining in the season, but expect a few more original chapters as well. Let it be known that episodes that don't show up may still be referenced or have canonical/comedic importance. I will not be doing the last three episodes of season 2 since they are very contradictory. Anywho, remember to read and review. This is Caliban, signing out.**


	21. Chapter 20: Moonlight Madness

**I'm back! It took me a while to plan out which of the episodes left in season 2 I'd actually use since the Tennyson's and the others can't be there for everything. Rest assured there are a good deal of chapters remaining. There will also be a few surprises in store, but that's for later. Anywho, let's get on with the reviews.**

 **BlueEyeCat: Glad you saw the symbolism. Danny would probably freak, but it might be a long time before he makes an appearance if at all in this story. I will not be placing the halfa with Vlad because he's a fruit loop.**

 **Aztec 13: I thought having Nocturn appear confirmed that Danny Phantom is a part of the crossverse? He is a Danny Phantom ghost after all.**

 **Guest-Questioner: Things are gonna get a little more hectic around the city and the bases that's for sure.**

 **With all that out of the way, let's get on with the chapter. I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, Ben 10, or any of the series in my cartoon/movie crossverse. I do own OC characters, objects, and concepts.**

* * *

 _Bamboo Forest in Asia_

Things have been pretty exciting since Dani joined the group. They've come across multiple adventures these past few months, though not everyone could be there. Like that time Tohru's mother showed up when Jackie had to guard some octopus artifact, or when the Chan clan found a frozen caveman in the arctic. Then there was the time Jackie was implanted with a relic that could dry up the Ganges River, and the time they found the lost city of the Muntabs. Their lives have been nonstop crazy almost every week.

Currently, we find a campsite in the middle of a bamboo forest. A monk sat in meditation upon a large stone. He had a peculiarly shaped head, bushy eyebrows, a long slender mustache and onyx eyes. He wore a burgundy kimono, grey orb earrings, and a pair of getas. He sat in silence, even as stories were being told in a nearby tent.

"So there I was, walking through the dark and ominous canyon, when I saw it." said Jade as she told her tale. Ben, Gwen, and Dani leaned in as they listened to the young Chan. "Under the full moon, a giant gorilla pounded its chest, its eyes red as blood. A lone warrior stood strong as he prepared to battle the beast of the moon." Dani suddenly pointed accusingly at the Chan.

"You're just recalling the fight between Great Ape Vegeta and Goku!" shouted Dani, Ben shaking his head as Gwen held a confused look on her face. Jade waved Dani off.

"It's called a campfire story. I can use whatever I want. Besides, if you waited you would know the warrior was using a sword." Dani growled as she stood up.

"No you weren't!" Jade stood up as she got in her friend's face.

"Yes I was."

"No you weren't!" This continued for a few minutes until Jackie opened the tent door.

"Jade." said Jackie. "I thought I told you to go get some fire wood." The quartet exited the tent as Jade gave Jackie a frightened look.

"Don't you watch the movies?" asked Jade. "The one that goes for fire wood is always the monster's first victim." Jackie shook his head as he grabbed a stick.

"Aren't you the one always trying to use your 'strength' to try and get in on a fight?" Jade harrumphed as she crossed her arms. Jackie was very clear that the children's powers were not to be shared with strangers, so he used terms like "strength" and "gift" to describe them. She honestly felt that she didn't need to worry, but the memory of Hak Foo's anti-ghost earth powers had made her comply.

"Who says the monster doesn't also have 'strength.'"

"Ancient wisdom." said the monk all of the sudden. "True strength is within the mind." Jade groaned as she and Jackie took a seat. Ben pointed back at the meditating monk.

"I thought this guy was supposed to be leading us to the Locust Temple." said Ben, earning a deadpanned look from Jackie.

"Lotus Temple, Ben." corrected Jackie as he put a sausage on the end of his stick. "The Scroll of Hong Chou lies within. It holds powerful inscriptions. Uncle wants us to retrieve it so that it can be placed under better protection." Gwen sat beside the martial artist as she pulled out a book.

"Why couldn't the monks do it?" asked Dani as she fiddled with a stick of bamboo. "Isn't it their job to deal with this stuff?" Jackie shook his head as he put the meat over the flame.

"He already sent them after a different 'artifact.'" Jade groaned at yet another word used to hide the truth.

"Ancient wisdom." interrupted the monk again. "The crouching tiger only reveals itself under the dancing moonlight." Jackie suddenly shouted as he dropped his stick in the fire, having waited too long while talking. The man suddenly turned to Jade as he ushered her along.

"We need more wood or the fire will go out." Jade growled as she walked towards the bamboo. "Stay within sight of the camp!" Dani started to get up to follow Jade, but Ben beat her to it.

"Wait up!" called the brunette as he caught up with Jade. The duo collected multiple shoots of bamboo as they continued through the forest. Ben turned it into a fun competition, no powers and no aliens. They were neck in neck as they tied for the amount of logs.

"I'm totally gonna kick your butt!" claimed Jade as she grabbed another shoot. Ben quickly grabbed one as well, their stacks once again even.

"Nu uh!" Jade quickly grabbed another shoot.

"Uh huh!" They continued until they both had the same object in sight. They both reached for the bamboo, only to crash into one another. They both sat across from each other, their piles scattered across the ground. They both suddenly burst into laughter as they stood up.

"What are we doing!?" Jade stopped to catch her breath as she grabbed one of the shoots.

"Let's just grab these and get... back to... crap." Ben looked around as Jade dropped the bamboo. The campsite was nowhere to be found. They were lost in a bamboo forest, and they had no way to communicate with the others. Ben shrugged as he fiddled with the Omnitrix.

"No biggie. I'll just use Wildmut to find our way back." He pressed down on the watch, only to transform into Greymatter. Jade crossed her arms as she looked down.

"Greymatter!" shouted the alien. He looked down at himself with a groan. "Dang it! I thought the Omnitrix was done with this!" Jade walked onward as the little grey alien followed behind.

"Everything's alright." reassured Jade. "We just need to retrace our steps. We couldn't have raced that..." She was interrupted as she bumped into something. She looked up, only to be met with a lions head.

She fell back as she screamed, almost squishing her alien friend. Greymatter looked around Jade, relieved that it was only a stone statue. The girl stood up as she took notice of the area. A huge building stood before them. "The Lotus Temple."

Jade slowly climbed the steps, watching out for booby traps. She stopped as she heard a grunt. She turned to see the little grey alien trying to climb the first step. He tried to reach for the Omnitrix, but his arms couldn't reach it. Jade squatted down in front of him with a smirk.

"A little help please." Greymatter waited for Jade to press the Omnitrix, but she picked him up and placed him in her hood instead. The alien let out an indignant groan as Jade resumed her trek. She was close to the top when she heard sobbing. She soon laid eyes upon the origin of the sound.

A short Chinese girl whose age and height matched Jade's laid on the floor in the fetal position. Her long black hair was combed into two braids that reach her mid-torso and are held in place by pink ribbons. She wore a common green Chinese outfit that's seen with those living in Chinese countryside and green shoes. Jade was thoroughly confused. Why was this girl here and where did she come from?

"Are you okay?" The girl suddenly shot up and looked to Jade.

"No!" warned the girl. "You should not be here!" Jade stepped forward as she entered the temple.

"Why? What's the matter?" The girl before her suddenly began to jerk as she kept eye contact with Jade.

"Run from this place! PLEASE!" Huge growths began to appear on her head as the girl began to transform. Her shoulders widened as she began to grow white fur. A huge, Yeti-like creature close to Tohru's size with blue skin and red eyes towered above the duo.

"Talk about mood swings." said Greymatter as he sunk into Jade's hood. Back at the camp, Jackie repeatedly called for the duo as he walked around the edge. Dani was also feeling restless as she tapped her foot. She groaned as she heard Gwen writing in the book she brought. The clone turned to the redhead as she sat down.

"What're you working on Gwen?" asked the halfa. Gwen held up the book, revealing various symbols and writings.

"I'm working on my own spell collection." answered the ram talisman wielder. "I've copied down several spells from the huge book I have, Uncle's books, and from my own experiments. I just finished writting down a spell that creates and dissipates quicksand." Dani whistled in response. That would be useful in the future.

"Jade!" called Jackie once again. "Ben!" Jackie groaned when the same result ensued. "I told her to stay close but she never listens. I thought Ben would be able to at least help her find her way back."

"Ancient wisdom." said the monk as he continued to meditate. "The foolish monkeys chase their tails and catch trouble." Jackie sighed as he looked at his hands.

"I should have brought a map." He continued to call out for the duo as he moved further into the forest, Dani and Gwen right behind him. Jade hopped back as the monster girl slashed at her. Greymatter tried to reach for the Omnitrix once more, prepared to help his friend. Jade hopped to the side as the beast shot an ice blast at her.

"Why aren't you fighting back!?" asked Greymatter as he gave up on reaching for the device. Jade set the top of a banner on fire, causing it to drop on the creature.

"I don't want to hurt the girl." answered Jade. "She tried to warn me." The grey alien jumped on top of her head as the monster's claws cut through the banner.

"If we don't do something we'll be yeti chow." The creature lept at them, an ice blast charged and ready. "Duck!" Jade became intangible as the beast went through her. It suddenly hit an invisible wall as it reached the temple entrance.

Jade got an idea as she ran for the beast. It shot an ice blast in her general direction, causing her to slip and slide. Thankfully, this allowed her to go in between the creature's legs and escape. Greymatter crashed into a post as he returned to normal.

Jade was back in plain sight as the monster phased away, the girl looking like she never changed at all. She suddenly entered a deep bow.

"I *GASP* humbly *GASP* beg forgiveness." apologized the girl as she remained in her bowing posture. Ben groaned as he slowly got up. Jade stood up as she looked to the girl.

"Huh?" asked the confused Chan. The temple girl sighed as she stood straight.

"It is the power of the temple that changes me. I am forced to guard it from intruders." Ben slowly walked over to Jade as he regained his bearings.

"They couldn't have a warning sign?" asked Ben as he shook his head. Not caring where the new boy came from, the temple girl began to tear up.

"If you heard my tale you would understand. Please?" Ben sighed as he sat down.

"I have a feeling this is gonna take a while. Go ahead." The girl dried her eyes as she began her tale.

"Five years ago on a night like this, I wandered into the forest in spite of my father's warnings. I was lost, cold, and scared." Jade rubbed her chin as she thought something over.

"Sounds kinda like what happened to us." interrupted Jade. Ben pulled on her sleeve to make her be quiet.

"Then, under the light of the full moon, the temple appeared. I thought it was a miracle, saving me from the cold. The next morning, however, the temple began to vanish. I was unfortunately taken along with it." Jade suddenly took a step back at this.

"Hold the phone. You're saying this place only appears at night?" The temple girl nodded in response.

"Yes, but only under a full moon. Anyone caught inside by dawn will be transformed into a temple guardian, and may never leave." Ben stood up as he looked to the girl.

"How come you didn't run into one when you showed up?" asked the Omnitrix wielder.

"The previous guardian found a means of escape. I searched five years for the answer, but have not found even a hint. I miss my family." Ben drowned as he looked down at the watch. He suddenly heard poofing as blue smoke appeared around the girl's feet.

"Darn it." mumbled Jade under her breath. The temple girl was confused for a moment, when Jade snapped her fingers.

"So you get all monstery when there's an intruder right?" The girl nodded in response. "We aren't intruding if you invite us inside." Ben smirked as he looked to the temple girl. She held a similar smile as she once again bowed.

"Would you please come inside?" asked the girl. She suddenly looked up at the duo. "But if I grow horns you must flee at once." The duo nodded as they entered the temple. They waited anxiously as the temple guardian looked herself over.

She smiled as there was no change. "My name is Xu Lin." Jade smirked as she pointed to herself.

"Name's Jade. Watch boy here's Ben." Ben shook his head at the nickname as the trio went further into the temple. Back in the forest, Jackie was still searching for the duo. He pulled apart some shoots of bamboo, only to come face to face with the monk. He gasped as he hopped back and patted his chest.

"Per haps the monkeys are closer than you think." said the monk as he pulled at some bamboo behind him. Jackie soon came in sight of the Lotus Temple. He started to move forward, but stopped as he turned to the monk.

"Aren't you coming?" The monk tapped his fingers together as he looked Jackie in the eyes.

"I will remain here. I would not wish to 'intrude.'" Jackie shrugged it off as he walked inside. Dani and Gwen peaked out from some bamboo shoots as they looked to the monk.

"He's up to something." said Gwen. Dani nodded as her eyes glowed green.

"Yep." agreed the clone. Gwen tilted her head as she watched Jackie move towards the temple.

"I get Jackie while you get Mr. Ancient Wisdom?" Dani nodded as she went intangible.

"Yep." Gwen silently followed behind Jackie as Dani kept watch of the monk. Inside, Xu Lin opened some large doors that lead too a room full of books. She widened her arms as Ben and Jade followed her in.

"This is the library." explained the temple guardian as the duo dispersed into the room. Ben dusted off one of the scrolls, entering a coughing fit as he placed it back on the table.

"Someone needs to complain to the maid about this place." joked Ben. "One word. Dusty!" Jade shook her head as she looked at another scroll.

"The answer has got to be in one of these scrolls." said Jade as she tried to read the words on the scroll. She suddenly looked to the others with her finger raised. "As Uncle says, 'We must do research!'" The three laughed, but Xu Lin suddenly jerked. "Xu Lin!"

"Jade!" gasps the guardian. "Ben! I... I'm changing! There must be... an intruder! Run!"

The girl transformed before leaving the two behind in the library. Jade looked at her nails with a smirk.

"Don't worry! We're guests. I'm just sorry for whoever..." The duo suddenly looked into each others eyes in realization.

"The others!" shouted both kids as they rushed out the door. Jackie walked into the temple as he looked for the duo. Gwen suddenly got a bad feeling as she carefully stepped in. She hopped back after seeing something move across the ceiling. Jackie turned around as Xu Lin landed behind him.

"Gwen!?" asked Jackie. The red head in question was gesturing for him to rush over to her, but he wasn't having it. "I thought you and Dani were going to stay at the campsite! I expected more... from..." He stopped as he felt a chilling breath run down his shoulders.

The martial artist suddenly deadpanned as he caught on to the signals. "There's something behind me isn't there?" Gwen nodded, causing Jackie to turn around. Xu Lin roared in his face, the man chuckling in fear before running for the exit. "BAD-DAY-BAD-DAY-BAD-DAY!"

Xu Lin jumped in his path, causing him to run down a different hall. The creature looked back at Gwen, her fangs bared. Gwen took a step back, stepping outside the temple. Xu Lin gave chase as she took off after Jackie. Gathering her courage, Gwen ran to Jackie's aid.

Jackie ran across multiple steps as Xu Lin chased him, going upside down a few times on the steps. Jade and Ben stood in front of one of the halls as they looked for Jackie. Ben suddenly looked down to see Gwen run down a flight of steps.

"Dweeb!" called Ben as he began waiving his hand. Gwen looked up as she stopped.

"Ben!" responded Gwen as she pulled her talisman into view. She went down to a walkway as she began to work her magic. A piece of the stone broke off, floating Gwen up to the duo. Gwen slapped Ben as she hopped off of the rock. "Where the heck have you two been!?"

"No time Gwen!" interrupted Jade. "We have to stop Xu Lin from hurting the others!" Gwen's jaw almost hit the floor as she looked down a hallway.

"That thing has a name!?" Ben growled as he ran on ahead.

"We'll explain on the way!" Gwen followed Jade as the trio raced to find the martial artist. Speaking of, Jackie hopped over a table as Xu Lin sent her ice breath his way. The guardian smacked him into a nearby cart full of stone dishes. He jumped as another ice breath was sent his way.

The monk watched as the attack pierced through the building. He smirked as he approached the temple, unaware of the ghost girl following him. He stopped at the entrance before tapping his left geta inside a few times. He snuck around the building a bit as the other kids walked behind him. The monk walked into another room as Ben turned around.

"I don't see Jackie anywhere." groaned Ben as he looked around. Dani rolled her eyes as she followed the monk. Jade's ghost senses went off, alerting her to the clone's presence. Her eyes turned violet as she saw Dani fly after the monk. She turned to tell the others, but saw that they were running down a different hall.

"Wait for me!" called Jade as she took off after them. The monk jumped down from the rafters as Dani flew to follow him. Jade suddenly found herself alone as she and the monk walked around each other back to back. 'Great. Now I've lost them.'

The monk suddenly fell into the floor below. Jade turned to find no one there. She was about to turn away when she saw Dani fly into the floor. Entering her ghost form herself, the Ectonurite Halfa followed the clone. The monk fell into a pile of scrolls in the library.

He freed himself from the pile as he looked around. He gained a devious grin as he looked around. Dani growled, but stopped as she felt her ghost senses. She instinctively covered Jade's mouth before she could even mutter a sound. Jade was about to retort when she saw the monk snooping around the library.

Back with Jackie, he pulled up a dish as he blocked another ice breath. He was suddenly knocked back into a bamboo water transport system **(I don't know what that thing in the episode is called)**. He suddenly got an idea as Xu Lin pulled in her breath. He broke the contraption as she shot ice breath at him. The water pushed the attack back, freezing Xu Lin herself.

The floor suddenly caved in, sending both into the floor below. The monk opened a compartment, pulling out a scroll. He opened it as a smirk appeared on his face.

"The Scroll of Hong Chou." said the monk as he began to read the parchment. After a bit of reading, however, the library began to shake. Scrolls from all over the shelves fell onto the monk as the roof fell along with Jackie and Xu Lin. Jackie slowly woke up as he looked beside him. He leapt back as he saw the temple guardian laying on the floor.

Jade and Dani became tangible as Xu Lin returned to normal. Ben and Gwen ran into the room as Jade ran towards the unconscious girl.

"Xu Lin!" cried Ben and Jade as they ran to their new friend. Jackie tried to stop them, but they were already checking the girl over.

"Get away from her!" ordered Jackie. "She attacked me!" Ben looked to Jackie as Gwen and Dani approached the temple guardian.

"She didn't have a choice!" retorted Ben. "She's been forced to guard this dumb place from intruders for 5 stinking years!" Jackie was about to apologize, when he remembered the monk's words. He turned around as the aforementioned man rose from the pole of scrolls. He took the scroll of Hong Chou from the man, catching him off guard.

"You knew about the guardian and did nothing!" The monk suddenly gave off a devious smirk as he held his hand behind his back.

"Of course." admitted the monk as energy formed in his hand. "Ancient Wisdom. The mouse only knows he is bait when he is caught." He suddenly blast Jackie away with energy, causing the scroll to fly into the air. He reached to grab it, but Dani flew through the air as she nabbed it herself.

"Ancient Wisdom." mocked the clone. "Finders are keepers and losers are weepers." She went intangible as she flew through a wall, the monk chasing after her down a hall. Xu Lin jerked as she began to change once more.

"Jackie!" called Ben. The martial artist turned to the boy, groaning as Xu Lin's guardian form stood before him. He and Gwen ran after the monk as Xu Lin began to chase them. Ben quickly pressed the button to try and activate the Omnitrix.

"Spectral anomaly detected." sounded the watch. "Estimated time till occurrence: thirty-five minutes." Ben raised his brow, when it hit him. They've been in the temple the entire night, and dawn was approaching. He and Jade looked to the watch with widened eyes.

"We have to get everyone out of here now!" cried Jade as she rushed after the group. Ben tried to use the Omnitrix again, but it made a beeping noise in return. He groaned as he ran down the hall. With Dani, she was repeatedly dodging blasts sent by the monk, finding out painfully that she could not phase through them. She sent her own blast at him, but he easily dodged out of the way.

The door to the room suddenly burst open as Jackie ran from Xu Lin. Gwen tried to block the guardian's path with a stone wall, but the beast jumped over it as it rose. The monk used this distraction to hit Dani with a palm blast. The girl dropped the scroll as she fell to the ground. The monk opened the scroll as he set it on a table.

Xu Lin went to slash Dani, but Jackie jumped on her back and grabbed her by the horns. She tried to shake him off, but the archeologist wouldn't let go. The monk hummed as he came upon an intriguing sight. There, right in front of him, was the picture of a hand that held a strange marking on the palm. He quickly drew the symbol on his own palm with ink.

It glowed as Dani awakened and the alien ghost duo entered the room. He aimed his hand at Xu Lin, hitting the girl with a stronger blast. Dani growled as she shot her own ecto-blast at him, but he easily swiped it away with his marked hand. Ben tried the Omnitrix again, but the same result from earlier ensued. Jade fired a ricochet ecto-blast at the monk, catching him off guard.

The ghostly girl's got to work fighting the monk in spite of Jackie's protests. Ben and Gwen quickly ran to the downed guardian as she once again returned to normal. Ben held her up as she regained consciousness.

"Ben." began the forced guardian. "I...I'm changing again!" Ben looked around as he tried to think.

"Just remember, Jade and I are your guests." reassured Ben. "Jackie, Gwen, and Dani are our friends. That means..." Xu Lin groaned as she grabbed her head.

"They are invited." Ben nodded as he looked to Gwen.

"I've got her." answered Gwen before the question could be asked. "Go be a hero." Ben nodded as he got up and tried the Omnitrix again. Jackie grabbed a naginata as he prepared to help the girls.

"No more palm blasting!" cried Jackie as he swung the back of the blade at the monk. The target, however, used the aforementioned move to break the blade clean off the polearm.

"You believe that is the only power the scroll of Hong Chou contains?" asked the monk as he aimed his hand at a set of armor. The armor suddenly began assembling into their proper places, one of the gauntlets holding a sword. Both ghost girls sent deadpanned looks at Jackie.

"My bad." The martial artist dodged as the armor swung at him. He blocked the blade multiple times with what was left of the polearm, but after a few whacks the staff was cut apart. While the others were still fighting off the monk, Ben was working with the Omnitrix. The core finally popped up as Ben smirked.

"Finally." said the Omnitrix wielder as he twisted the watch a few times. He settled upon a familiar silhouette and pressed down on the core. A green flash filled the area, blinding all who looked his direction.

"Feedback!" cried a familiar alien. "Oh yeah! You're in trouble now Mr. Ancient Wisdom!" The monk sent a palm blast the Feedback's way, but he absorbed the blast into one of his plug-ins. He sent the blast right back, hitting the armor and knocking one of the gloves into the monk's head.

Xu Lin suddenly woke up as the temple began to affect her. Gwen leapt back as the girl transformed. Xu Lin rushed at the monk as Feedback hopped away. The sun suddenly began to rise over the mountain. Jade floated over to Jackie as she returned to normal.

"Jackie!" screamed Jade. "The sun's coming up!" Jackie looked to Jade with a relieved smile.

"Good!" responded the martial artist. Jade shook her head.

"No! Anyone caught inside when the temple vanishes will be stuck here!" Jackie picked up Jade as Dani did the same for Gwen. Feedback groaned as he ran towards Xu Lin. "We need to help Xu Lin!"

Jackie placed Jade outside the temple entrance as he ran back inside. Both he and Ben watched as Xu Lin wrapped her braids around the monk. The martial artist quickly grabbed a naginata and cut the hairs. Xu Lin suddenly turned as she leapt at Jackie, but she crashed into the invisible wall. Feedback ran over to the girl as she returned to normal.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Feedback as he grabbed Xu Lin's arm, but the girl shook him off.

"It's too late Ben." sighed the girl. "Just go on without me. I can hold him off." Jackie growled as he kicked a gauntlet lying on the ground... outside of the temple. The alien suddenly got an idea as he started fitting the temple guardian in the armor.

"Hurry!" cried Jackie as he ran for the exit. Feedback picked the girl up as he rushed for the exit himself. The trio successfully escaped as they ran down the flight of stairs. At the last second, Feedback and Jackie leapt forward. Feedback landed on his feet, but Jackie flopped on the ground.

The monk was finally able to free himself from the hairs, but that's when the sun rose over the mountain. He looked around, his eyes widening as the temple began to disappear. He looked down at his own fading hand in fear.

"NNNOOOO!" cried the monk as he and the temple vanished. Both Jade and Dani's ghost senses went off as the temple fully disappeared. Jackie sighed as he looked over the kids. Xu Lin's bangs were now much shorter, but that didn't wipe the smile off the celebrating girl's face. Jade's eyes suddenly widened as she looked back at where the temple was.

"We forgot the scroll!" cried Jade. Jackie grabbed her shoulder with a smile.

"It is probably best that it remained in the temple." reassured Jackie. "I don't want to think of what that would have done in the wrong hands." Jade shook her head in response.

"Try telling Uncle that." Jackie sighed as he looked away.

"Believe me, I'll have to." Feedback returned to normal as Dani looked up. The latter chuckled, causing the group to turn their attention to her. "What?"

"How about you tell him you got the scroll?" asked Dani, but the voice came form behind Jackie. He turned to see Dani standing behind him with the Scroll of Hong Chou in hand. he screamed as he jumped back and patted his chest. He sputtered questions as Dani stood beside herself, the two merging together. "Got that one form my cousin."

Jackie quickly took the scroll and stuffed it in his bag, Gwen slightly sighing in disappointment. Xu Lin smiled as she shook her head.

"I just hope I can return to my family and have nothing to do with magic ever again." said Xu Lin, earning a raised brow from the Jade.

"Are you sure?" asked the ghost girl. "I haven't told you about all the cool stuff we've done with magic." Jackie rubbed Jade's head with a slight frown on his face.

"Ancient wisdom." said Jackie, gaining deadpanned looks from the others. "The wise monkey knows when to stop playing with magic and do their homework." Jackie ushered Xu Lin along as Jade processed his words.

"You just made that up." Jackie waved his finger in denial.

"Oh no. It's old." The other kids followed along as they returned to the campsite. They returned Xu Lin to her family soon after.

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

The monk growled as he tried multiple attempts to escape the temple. He tried windows, holes, anything he could fit in. It was all for not, however, as an invisble wall met him at every turn. It was only during a pause in his fight for freedom that he took note of the world outside. He gasped as he found the temple was floating on a large stone in the middle of an extensive green void.

"Unbelievable." muttered the monk as spirits of all shapes and sizes floated around the temple.

* * *

 **That's the chapter. I know it's kinda short, but there wasn't as much to work with in this episode. As you can tell, however, this might not be the last we see of the nameless monk. Also, Gwen is already starting on her own archive of spells and potions. More on that in the future.**

 **Anywho, I wanted to do this episode alongside the El Chupacabra one, but there are a few things I came up with that make putting the two together feel wrong. Since I've written a good portion of that chapter, however, the update shouldn't take as long as this time. Please remember to read and review, and I'll try to respond as soon as possible. This is Caliban, signing out.**


	22. Chapter 21: Chupacabras and Werewolves

**Back again. I originally wanted to do this chapter alongside the previous one, but there was so much I wrote for this chapter that making the episodes a merged chapter would've been a waste. That being said, let's answer some reviews.**

 **Guest-Questioner: Glad I could get the chapter to you. Here's the next one!**

 **Aztec 13: Sorry to say the Saturdays aren't ready to show up just yet but they are in the crossverse. I hope the chapter will be okay just the same.**

 **BlueEyeCat- It's very possible. Kinda confused me there on that other part. Think you can explain the lesson a little better? I'm genuinely curious.**

 **With all that out of the way, let's continue on this crazy ride we call, Chan in Bellwood! I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, Ben 10, or any of the series appearing in this crossverse. I do own OC talismans, objects, and characters.**

* * *

 _Aztec Pyramid, Central America_

Weeks after the events of the Lotus Temple, we find Jackie and Jade in an Aztec pyramid. Jackie had been called to the area to look over the temple, recover artifacts and determine it's age. Jade was brought along for extracredit in world history, taking the opportunity to hopefully get out of public school faster. The only thing she didn't count on was the possibility that they wouldn't find anything at all so far. Jackie placed his flashlight down as he looked over an old door.

"Incredible." said Jackie as he looked over the symbols on the door. Jade huffed as she looked away.

"Yeah, incredibly boring." groaned Jade as she looked around. "What kind of boring pyramid is this anyway? No mummy's curses, no hidden treasures, no bonus points." Jackie buried the flashlight a bit so that it would stay in place as he reached for the door.

"This is not a videogame Jade." He began to pull on the door as he continued. "This is important... research." They soon found themselves looking into the eyes of a black puma. It roared as it leapt at them, but Jackie quickly blocked it with the door.

The cat made several attempts to claw at Jackie with its paw as he held the door closed. "Though I guess we could end this early and head home! Go now!" Jade wanted to use her ghost powers, but she couldn't risk Jackie becoming cat chow. She growled as she ran, Jackie and the puma on her tail.

Jackie went to pick Jade up, but the girl became Willow Wisp as she carried Jackie from above. The puma made several attempts to bite the archeologist's rear, but Jade pulled him up each time. "Call the Shadowkahn already!" Jade's face scrunched up in frustration.

"Hogosha!" Jackie sounded his apology as the ninjas appeared. The puma began fighting them as the duo escaped. Jade suddenly lost energy as Jackie was too heavy to carry any farther. She returned to normal as she rested on the man's back.

The duo found themselves sliding down the pyramid when Jackie's phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

"Hello!?" The puma suddenly burst out of the temple, but it stopped as there was no sign of Jackie and Jade.

 _"Hola_ _señor_ _Jackie."_ greeted a familiar voice on the other end of the line. _"It is I, El Toro Fuerte! I am calling over dire circumstances. An ancient evil is plaguing my people, the El Chupacabra."_ Jackie hit a bump as they continued to slide.

"El Chupacabra? That's just a myth." A few branches smacked Jackie in the face as they reached the tree line.

 _"No. It is a real monster from which grown men cower and hide. No goat is safe. I have found some tablets that could hold the key to defeating the beast, but I cannot decipher them. I need you're help."_

"As long as nothing chases me!" The duo suddenly found themselves crashing into the ground below. Jade ended up sitting right next to Jackie, the man's phone in her hand.

"We've got you're back El Toro." reassured Jade as she hung up the phone. She punched a few buttons as she brought the phone to her ear. "Ben, get to Mexico as soon as you can 'cause we're going monster hunting." She handed the small device to Jackie as they both stood up. "You should really get voice mail."

* * *

 _Mexico_

The taxi sped on as it approached the town. People walked to and from the various stone buildings as the vehicle passed them by. Stalls and stereotypically large sombreros came into view as they approached the town square. The taxi stopped right in front of the fountain, allowing Jackie and Jade to hop out. As soon as the taxi left, a large red van decorated with a familiar bull logo pulled up.

The door to the van opened, revealing Paco on the other end.

" _Hola Chan familia_." greeted the Hispanic Boy. Jade just pointed at him in response.

"You." gasped Jade calmly. She turned to Jackie with her hands on her hips. "You didn't tell me Paco would be here." The boy hopped down from the van as he stood behind Jade.

"It is good to see you too _Jade_." Paco started to lean in as the girl turned to retort.

"Ben!" Jade suddenly ran forward, causing the boy to fall to the ground. He looked up to see Ben, Seth and Kevin approach them. He sighed as hot up and dusted off his clothes. Jade gave the Omnitrix wielder a huge hug, causing him to blush a bit.

She let go as she took a few steps back. "You ready to kick some Chalupacabra butt?" Ben shook off the shock as he pounded his left fist into his right hand.

"You bet." answered the Omnitrix wielder. "Got here as soon as we could. Would've been here sooner if Seth didn't try a jalapeño." The Martian in disguise shivered at the memory. Kevin patted the tall teen on the back being the only one to understand his reaction.

"It felt like my mouth was on fire." muttered Seth. El Toro opened the side door as the others approached the vehicle.

"Come Jackie." said El Toro. "We must prepare to battle the El Chupacabra." Jackie held up his hands in defense.

"WAIT-WAIT-WAIT!" cried Jackie. "You said you only needed me to translate ancient tablets." The wrestler suddenly grabbed Jackie by the shirt as he pulled him onto the passenger seat and buckled him in.

"There is no time. The beast attacks by dark of night." El Toro closed the passenger door, Paco doing the same with the other door as Seth entered the vehicle. Jade laid her head back as Ben sat between her and Paco.

"This rocks!" shouted the girl in excitement. "The J-Team is going to kick the Challupacabra thingy's butt all the way to the moon!" Paco shook his head in agreement.

"And El Toro will be the one to slay the beast." added the Hispanic boy. Jade frowned as she leaned forward to see the boy around Ben.

"Who says he's the one who'll do the job? Jackie could take it out too." Paco sent Jade a raised brow.

"The mouse man?" Jade harrumphed as she sat back and folded her arms.

"He's not a mouse man." Paco sent her a disagreeing look.

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too." Ben groaned slightly as he got in their line of sight.

"Um... I'm right here." informed Ben. "Does no one think I can take down the El Chimichanga?" They ignored him, however, as they continued their argument. They arrived at the first attack sight that very night. A mother and her daughter stood in front of their house as they told the others of the events that transpired.

Apparently, something had spooked the goats a few nights ago, and the little girl let one of them in. The mother tried to dissuade the girl's fear of the El Chupacabra, but that's when the beast appeared. It tried to break into their house to get the goat, but the sun drove it off. They used the broken front door as proof of the creature's attack. Jackie mulled over the woman's words as she gestured to the door.

"It is as we told El Toro, the El Chupacabra attacked our house!" cried the woman in fear. Jackie nodded as he looked over the damage.

"I see." said Jackie. "What did this creature look like exactly?" The girl stepped forward as she arched her arms.

"It had big red eyes!" recalled the child. "Claws too, and four fangs! It had a howl like this: *Howl!*" Jade made a comment as Kevin leaned towards the Martian in disguise.

"Get anything from T'sek?" asked Kevin. Seth opened his eyes as he nodded.

"I compared the mental image to the appearance of a coyote, but it seems more like the image of a creature I saw in a report when entering the city back on Mars." informed the alien. He stepped forward with an inquisitive smile. "If I may, how many claws did it have?" The girl thought it over, but the Martian already knew the answer.

"Two huge ones for each foot." This information changed Jackie's thoughts a bit.

"Now do you believe?" asked El Toro. Jackie shook his head as he looked to the masked wrestler.

"I believe we're dealing with a wounded coyote or possibly some new form of dog." theorized Jackie. A growl was suddenly heard as the goats were frightened. "What?" All eyes looked in the direction of the panicking animals, large red eyes staring back at them. A large brown, muscular creature with two red claws per foot, four fangs, and two long spikes on each front leg was hunched over before them.

Jackie stepped back as the creature let out a terrifying screech.

"That is neither a coyote nor a dog Mr. Chan." said Seth calmly. Jackie turned to the others as El Toro Fuerte began to undo his tie.

"Get inside! All of you!" The goat suddenly ran for the house, pulling the little girl along with it. Jade stomped her foot as her eyes started to glow.

"We can help you Jackie." growled Jade. "You know we're strong enough to take it." Jackie shook his head as he pointed to the house.

"You can help by keeping the family safe. Now go!" Jade growled as she reluctantly ran into the building with the family. Ben and Kevin, however, stood their ground. "That means you too!"

"Jade can take care of the others." retorted Ben with an annoyed look in his eyes, one that Jackie could tell was meant for him. "We're gonna make sure that thing can't get to them. Try and stop us." Ben pressed down on the Omnitrix as Kevin absorbed the metal of El Toro Fuerte's van.

"Hoowwwwwwwlitzer!" howled the werewolf alien. "Oh so now you give me the one I want huh? Wonder how long that will last." The masked wrestler pulled the last of his tux off, revealing his luchador outfit. Jackie shut the door to the house and picked up a rake, standing guard at the entrance.

El Toro let out a battle cry as he jumped the El Chupacabra. It lifted him in the air, however, and threw him into the wooden beams of the goat pen. Jackie looked down at his rake, instantly switching it for a large wooden post. The wrestler went to right himself, but goats trampled him as they ran. The El Chupacabra soon followed as it pursued its prey. It came to a screeching halt as Jackie stood in its way.

"Hello Mr. El Chupacabra." greeted Jackie with a pinch of fear. "You look like you are having a bad night. Do you have a splinter in your paw? Perhaps we could help." The creature screeched at Jackie in response.

The martial artist swung the post at the El Chupacabra, but it caught the improvised weapon in its mouth. Jackie sounded his confusion before the creature began to shake him with the post. He was then launched at El Toro Fuerte, knocking the man over. The beast went to jump at them, but Kevin grabbed it by the throat.

"Try metal on for size!" yelled Kevin as he squeezed tighter. The creature tried to shake him off, but he was both too heavy and too strong to throw off. The reformed villain threw the El Chupacabra at the pen again, almost trapping it in the pile. The beast suddenly flung a huge slab of wood at the boy, knocking him into a cactus. The creature turned as it heard the goat in the house cry out in fear, but Howlitzer stood in his path.

"Let's see what you got ugly." growled the werewolf alien as he rushed the beast. It prepared to jump over him, but Howlitzer sent a sonic howl at the El Chupacabra. The creature grabbed its head as it tried to drown out the sound. Inside, the family and Paco were freaking out over the sudden attack.

"Is it another El Chupacabra?" asked the mother in fear. Jade shook her head as she and Paco began pushing things in the way of the door.

"That's Howlitzer: Guardian of the Night." said Jade, trying to ease the woman's conscious. "If anything, the El Chalupa should be afraid." It wasn't as effective as she hoped, but it would do for the moment. Outside, Howlitzer and the El Chupacabra were in push battle as they fought under the light of the moon. As they continued, however, the vine like tattoos on his arms suddenly began to glow.

Before anything could be done, the creature found the strength to throw Howlitzer behind it and make way for the house. Seth helped Jade and Paco push a table in the way of the door. Paco stood tall as he looked to Jade.

"Stay close to me _Jade_." said Paco as he pulled his sleeve up and flexed his arm. "I will keep you safe." Jade was about to groan when something pushed at the door. She pushed Paco along as the door budged more and more. She hesitated as she looked between the window and the door.

"I've got them." said Seth, shocking the girl. "Do your thing." Jade smiled as Seth closed the door. Paco tried to push past him, but he stood his ground.

"You left her in there!" He shook his head as he looked the boy in the eye.

"She's stronger than you could ever imagine." Jade stood her ground as the El Chupacabra burst through the window. She smirked as the shadows intensified.

"It's gheist time!" She transformed into her ghost form as the Hogosha stepped out of the shadows. The ninjas hopped at the beast as Jade floated in the air. It cut through a large amount of them, but not before receiving damage itself. She threw in her own ricochet blast, sending the beast out the other window.

She flew out as Jackie jumped through the window. He just caught one of the Hogosha jumping out the window after Jade. He growled as El Toro punched the door down and its blockage away. Jackie ran past him as he went after Jade. El Tauro gaped at the sight of Jade's ghost form.

 _"De Angelo."_ muttered El Toro as Jade unleashed her fire powers on the beast. Howlitzer smirked as he ran to give support. Kevin leaned against the building to watch the battle unfold. Jackie finally caught up as he tried to get in Jade's way.

"Get back inside Jade!" ordered Jackie. "You could get hurt!" Jade groaned as she kept her sights on the El Chupacabra.

"I'm handling this pretty well thank you very much Jackie." said Jade as she shot another ricochet blast. The creature jumped as it tried to hit her, but Howlitzer quickly slashed him away. "Besides, I've got friends who watch my back." Howlitzer held the El Chupacabra in place as Jade flew towards them. The creature shrieked as it tried to fight its way out of the werewolf alien's grip.

Jade readied a fire blast as the sun began to rise. The El Chupacabra let out a final screach as it began to turn white. It suddenly became dust on the wind. Howlitzer returned to normal as the others came out of the building.

"That's one for Ben and me." said Jade as she rested on Ben's shoulder. El Toro shook his head as he looked into the horizon.

"It appears that sunlight was the true victor." said El Toro as he stared into the distance. Paco smirked as he looked to the duo.

"One point for _del sol señorita Jade_." said Paco with some sass. Jade looked to Jackie, only to see a large frown on his face.

"Talk." said Jackie. "Now." Before Jade could retort, however, El Toro threw his arm obliviously around Jackie.

"There's no time for talk me amigo!" cheered the wrestler. "Now is the time to celebrate!" Jackie reluctantly let it go as they returned to the town. Just as El Toro proclaimed, a huge celebration was being held in the town square. Jade stuck close to Ben while also keeping away from Jackie.

"Do you think I did something wrong Ben?" asked Jade out of the blue. The Omnitrix wielder sent Jade a raised eyebrow.

"Where's this coming from?" asked Ben. Jade sighed as she looked back at a frowning Jackie.

"I fought the El Chupacabra to keep him from hurting the others, but Jackie went off on me like I did the opposite of what he wanted. It's like he just wants me to stay out of the way like I'm a helpless child. I just did what he told me, but I couldn't fight it inside where it would break through the door and get the others. What do you think?" Ben thought it over, even though he knew his answer.

"Well, you did nothing wrong since it got inside and you had no choice. You kinda sassed Jackie though, and I mean more than usual. That might be the bulk of your problem." Jade sighed as she looked down.

"Guess I should apologize soon then." Ben nodded as he grabbed an apple.

"Just make sure to be careful if you have to remind him of what you can do. I'm sure he's just looking out for you cause he cares." Jade smiled as she nodded. Over with Jackie, he let a sigh escape his lips as he looked away from the duo. El Toro approached him with a churro in hand.

"What is wrong _mi amigo_?" asked the luchador. "You do not seem to be entirely here." Jackie looked to El Toro with a small frown.

"I don't know what to do about Jade." said Jackie honestly. "She thinks just because she has these powers that she can fight." El Toro sent the martial artist a raised brow. "I meant on her own. The point is that she's going to get hurt if she keeps this up!"

"Your _sobrina_ does have incredible power and the skills to use what she has." said the wrestler, earning an incredulous look from Jackie.

"She's too young to even be thinking of fighting threats! She's just a little girl!" The masked wrestler shook his head in response.

"What you do not understand is that she is no longer a regular _niña_. She does have the power to defend herself, but your worry is that she does not have the training to actually take on opponents alone." Jackie sounded his denial for a minute, but sighed as he slumped over.

"That pretty much sums most of it up." El Toro nodded as he looked to the kids.

"I cannot give you advice from a parental view, but I can tell you not to hinder her. To hold her back would only put her in more danger. You must learn to embrace this new side of her and support her. Take Paco for instance. It is very clear that he does not have the same power as the other _niños_ yes?"

Jackie nodded as he watched Kevin chuckle at Paco's attempts to impress Jade. "While he is nowhere near strong enough, I teach him my moves while pressuring how they could do just as much harm as good. Then I let him wrestle other _niños_ being taught by fellow luchadores. He may not win all his battles, but he gets stronger and smarter little by little. Soon he'll be able to go toe to toe with children twice his size."

"But how can you do it so easily? Just one injury and it'll ruin his career before it begins." El Toro smiled as he returned his gaze to the archeologist.

"I remember that he won't be around me forever nor will I outlive him. Then I know the least I can do is prepare him for the life he's chosen. I may not be his _padre_ , but he is like the _hijo_ I've always wanted in a way." Jackie lifted his gaze to Jade as she and Ben were laughing together, a smile forming on his own face. El Toro turned to some nearby goats as he heard their hoofs click.

They suddenly bahed in fear as they ran off. "The goats are afraid. Almost as if the El Chupacabra is near." Jackie scoffed as he sent his smile towards El Toro.

"That's ridiculous!" The wrestler shook his head as he glanced to the young ones once more.

"Perhaps not. Do not let the children know, but I was wounded by the beast." He moved his tuxedo to reveal green scratches on his arm. "It's only a scratch, but I fear that I've been tainted by the El Chupacabra's evil." Jackie looked over the injury before giving the wrestler a serious look.

"Take me to those inscriptions." Soon Jackie found himself looking over the stone tablets El Toro had called him to translate. He read over the inscriptions, but they mostly held information they already knew. Jackie then stumbled upon something interesting. One tablet told of a star that fell from the sky, releasing a new breed of the beast.

He rubbed his chin as he read it again. "I don't think we're dealing with an actual El Chupacabra. See this?" He pointed to the tablet in question. "I'd normally see this as an old wise tale, but the monster we fought must be alien in origin."

"The sun will set soon _mi amigo_. I fear you must translate faster." Jackie continued to read, but the sun was half way behind the horizon. El Toro Fuerte suddenly grabbed his head as if a severe migraine had hit. His irises started turning red as his canine teeth began to extend.

"I feel like I'm missing something obvious. Oh there it is!" El Toro suddenly grew hair all over his face as three spikes grew from each arm and two more small ones on each shoulder. "Beware of the red clawed Chupacabra. One scratch can cause the man to... BECOME THE BEAST!"

A hot breath suddenly hit Jackie's neck. "You've already transformed haven't you?" He got his answer when he came face to face with the El Chupacabra with a goatee wearing El Toro's wrestling outfit. The man turned beast roared louder than the original beast as he loomed over Jackie. The archeologist screamed as he ran out the door, El Toro hot on his trail.

Jackie ran as fast as he could towards the town square. "BAD-DAY-BAD-DAY-BAD-DAY!" He suddenly found himself running towards a parade of people. "Run! Hide! The Chupacabra is loose!"

El Toro roared as he stood tall above the crowd. Two people dressed as goats walked up to him. The one on the left whistled.

"Nice costume." complemented the oblivious man. "We go together." El Toro roared again, sending the people into panic as he chased the conveniently dressed duo.

 _"¡Te dije que debíamos tener uno como esqueletos!"_ **(I told you we should've come as skeletons!)** cried the second costumer as the duo ran. The children stood to the side as they watched Jackie run by. Jade removed the purple mask she was wearing as Paco removed a green one.

"I thought the El Chalupa was history?" asked Jade as she looked towards her fleeing Uncle.

"Get down!" shouted Ben as he tackled Jade to the ground. Kevin pulled Paco back by his shirt as El Toro ran by. Jade's eyes fluttered open as she saw her reflection in Ben's pupils. "You alright Jade?" The girl in question went to answer, but she soon blushed as she realized the situation.

Ben was once on top of her, their faces inches away. Ben suddenly blushed as well as he hopped off. Paco ignored the sight as he was still staring in the direction El Toro ran.

"That mask." said Paco as he ran off. Kevin looked to Seth, but the Martian had already phased through the building. Jackie grabbed a piñata as he ran towards El Toro, the man turned beast ready to pounce on the people.

"BBAAAHHH!" cried Jackie imitating a goat. El Toro turned as Jackie repeated the sound some more. He ripped the fake goat apart as he backed Jackie to a wall. The martial artist dodged a few bites before flipping over the creature. He grabbed onto something as he tried to mount the man, but it slipped as he crashed into a big thig of peppers.

He popped out of the peppers as he pulled up his hand, El Toro's mask in his grasp. He looked up to see an enraged wrestler turned monster. "Uh... I'm sorry." The beast ran at him.

It was mere inches away before a pair of laser beams hit him in the side. Jackie turned to see T'sekmar floating before him in his true form, save for the black suit with a purple chest plate and boots of matching color. The man turned beast stood on all fours as it looked to the Martian. T'sekmar created a neural link between himself and El Toro.

 _"¿El Toro Fuerte?"_ asked the Martian over the mental link in Spansh. _"¿Estás ahí? ¿Me puedes escuchar?"_ **(Are you in there? Can you hear me?)** El Toro suddenly roared in pain as he ran off. T'sekmar turned to Jackie, his entirely red eye meeting the archeologist's human ones..

He sighed as he lowered to the ground, returning to normal just before the children arrived.

"Jackie!" called Jade as she ran over to her uncle. "Are you alright!?" Jackie rose from the peppers, making sure El Toro had not scratched him.

"I'm fine." answered the archaeologist. He nodded as he looked to Seth. "Seth made sure of it." The Martian in disguise nodded as he got the message. Paco looked around as Jade sighed.

"Where's El Toro?" asked Paco. "Did he chase after the beast?" Jackie sighed as he squatted down.

"I'm sorry Paco, but that was El Toro. He was tainted by the El Chupacabra and... has now become one himself." He handed Paco the mask, the boy instantly taking it as he looked it over. He suddenly squinted his eyes as he hugged the mask close to himself.

"NNOOOOOOO!" Jade looked down as Ben put a hand on her shoulder. Jackie looked to the approaching duo as they turned their eyes to him.

"Don't worry. I've already called in some help." The group settled for the night as they awaited reinforcements.

* * *

The door to the room the group stayed in was suddenly kicked open as Uncle walked in, bags of ingredients in his hands. He dropped them as Raimundo and Omi came in with a large backpack each. Paco was the first to leave his seat, a concerned look on his face. The group gathered around as the monk's placed their bags in a chair. Jackie sighed as he prepared for what he knew was coming.

"Dojo's rash was too severe for travel, the flight was delayed, the food was terrible, the movie cut off of Raimundo's phone when it got to the good part, and I had turbulence!" ranted Uncle as the monks stole the chairs the group once sat in.

"There's some mung bean sandwiches in the top pocket of my bag." moaned Raimundo as he rested his head on the chair. Uncle checked the bag, sounding his gratitude as he found some containers with the aforementioned food. Jackie shook his head as he approached Uncle.

"Can you cure El Toro?" asked Jackie with urgency. He gasped as Uncle got in his face.

"Do not rush the chi!" shouted Uncle as Jackie took a step back. The old man took a deep breath as he brought his hands together. The group waited as Uncle continued his silence. "I have all but one ingredient: a powder made from capsicum." Paco rubbed his chin as Uncle reopened his eyes and let his hands fall to his side.

"I have never heard of capsicum." said Paco. He suddenly sent Uncle a large grin. "It can break the Chupacabra curse?"

"No! It is only one ingredient! Does no one listen to me!?" He walked over to a table and pulled out a map. Omi was able to get up and clear off the table.

Uncle unfurled the map as he set it down. "One more thing! To find the best capsicum, we must seek out the wise elder atop _El Picacho Del Diablo_ : The Mountain of the Devil!" The group soon found themselves scaling said mountain. Jackie found himself carrying yet another backpack as he wandered along side Omi and Raimnudo.

"He couldn't have asked Clay to come." complained Raimundo. "No! He had to make me come and carry a ginormous bag!" Omi nodded as he looked to his Brazilian companion.

"I must agree with you." said Omi. "This bag is exceptionally large, especially for someone of my stature." Uncle looked back, a vain almost popping out of his head.

"I can hear you!" shouted Uncle. "Could you move any more slowly!?" Jackie groaned as he had the most trouble with his bag.

"Why am I carrying a bag?" asked Jackie as he took another shaky step forward. "In fact, why do you have three huge bags in the first place!?" Uncle leveled a slight glare at Jackie.

"Do you want the children to break their backs?! Plus my hands hold the map!" Jackie huffed as he watched the others walk ahead. He looked to his right to see T'Sekmar slowed down to walk beside him.

"So... uh... you're an..." Seth suddenly turned his head to the archeologist.

"Alien?" finished Seth. "Martian, actually. The same goes for Sarah." Jackie chuckled in embarrassment as he walked beside the teen. "Our Martian names are T'Sekmar and Sacae J'onnz, but you can call us by our human names if it makes it easier for you."

"So you could tell me if what I read on the tablets were correct." The Martian in disguise nodded as he looked forward.

"The beast was a absolorian. They're a race of animals that prey on the population of the forest planet Capricore, absorbing the genes of other creatures to match their terrain. They were said to have been wiped out, but a recent study shows that not only did the people of the planet experiment on their predators, but also illegally sent them to other planets to see what would happen. It is my belief that one landed on Terra and ate one of the Chupacabra's, absorbing its magic into itself. That's probably how it gained its ability to transform others into its form."

Jackie nodded as he looked forward. He hoped that Uncle's spell would be able to lift the curse. Up ahead, Paco walked close to Jade while Ben and Kevin were keeping a look out.

"I might feel better if that map were right side up." said Paco with doubt of Uncle. Jade frowned as she shook her head.

"Unc knows what he's doing." reassured Jade. "Don't worry about it." Paco looked down at the mask in his hands.

"My only concern is that El Toro's life is in the hands of a boy with a watch, a boy that seems as Americans call it 'edgy,' a man with zero heat tolerance, and a puny mouse man." Jade growled as she looked forward.

"One, Jackie is not a mouse man. Two, Ben's not just a boy with a watch. He has a lot of responsibility right there on his wrist." Paco shrugged as he walked beside her.

"I'm just saying, he doesn't seem _mucho_ special without his watch." At this point Jade could tell that Paco was being jealous. Heck, even Rook might be able to see his jealousy. She quickly took that back. Rook might not be street smart, but he's far from completely oblivious.

It frustrated her so much that she just wanted to... El Toro suddenly landed in their path, beating her to it as he let out a mighty roar. The group stood in place as the man turned beast hunched towards them. Uncle took the lead as he ran down the path, being followed by the others. Jackie found himself being pushed down a ledge as El Toro jumped towards him.

"Why are you chasing us!?" asked Jackie. "We don't have any goats!" El Toro suddenly turned towards the others, eyeing his mask in Paco's hands. He roared once more as he prepared to leap at the group.

"Orb of Tornami: Water!" cried Omi as he shot a huge torrent of water at the beast. Jackie turned to see Raimundo pull the Sword of Storms out of his bag. The martial artist reached into his own bag, only to pull out a frying pan. He deadpanned, no pun intended, realizing the reason for the third bag. He quickly turned to the others as Omi dodged a large boulder.

"Paco! Drop the mask and run!" Paco suddenly frowned as he lifted the mask high in the air.

"I will never abandon the mask of El Toro!" declared Paco. He suddenly regretted his words as he found himself running from El Toro. Ben fiddled with the Omnitrix as he prepared to save the boy.

"Please don't mess this up." pleaded Ben as he pressed the watch down. He was soon caught up in a familiar green flash.

"Wraps!" shouted the mummy alien with his giant fan on his back. He looked down, a sigh coming from his bandages. "Close enough." Wraps jumped into battle as he pulled out his large fan. He opened it as El Toro went to slash Paco, blocking his attack entirely.

He batted the man turned beast away with a mighty whirlwind. He repeated the action when El Toro jumped at him again. "Let's wrap this up and chill out." He began to wrap his bandaging around the beast, but the poor cursed man shrieked out in pain as the bonds began to burn. El Toro ripped off the painful bandages and threw a rock at Wraps.

"Be careful Benjamin!" shouted Uncle. "The inscriptions on your bandaging burn dark chi! You could destroy El Toro!" The mummy looked to Uncle with widened eyes.

"Warning well received, though this could give me an advantage." He put his fan away as he extended some bandages. He whipped them at El Toro, causing him to hop away. Jade winced as El Toro jumped on a cactus, screeching from the new pain.

"That's one point for Wraps, but I don't like this game anymore." said Jade with a hint of fear. Paco looked down at the mask in his hands, taking note of the sunlight starting to hit it.

"It will be game over soon." said Paco with determination. "I cannot let that happen." The boy ran out despite the cries of the others as he got between Wraps and the man turned beast. "El Toro! It's me, Paco: your biggest fan!"

"Not a good time!" cried Wraps as he readied to pull the boy out. The sun suddenly hit his eyes, however, also hitting him with realization.

"Let me help you!" Paco raised El Toro's mask in the air, gaining his transformed mentor's full attention. He suddenly ran as he lead El Toro to a nearby cave. The cursed wrestler stopped right outside as the sunlight hit his back. He suddenly roared in pain until he was blown in by a whirlwind from Wraps.

"Sorry, but the sun was getting too close for comfort." El Toro suddenly growled as the sun fully rose over the horizon. In a faint glow, El Toro suddenly returned to normal, save for the tears in his wrestling outfit. The wrestler stood tall as he flexed.

"I am cured!" shouted El Toro in pride. He turned to the mummy alien, thrown off guard until he saw the Omnitrix. "Benjamin! You have saved me!" Wraps remained silent as Paco hugged his idol.

"But I didn't..." He was cut off as El Toro walked right past him, mask in hand. The wrestler suddenly hissed as the glow slightly returned.

"The sun!" He ran deeper into the cave as he tried to escape the big ball in the sky. He sighed as the others arrived. "I am still cursed. I can not stand the sun."

"That explains why the El Chupacabra hunts at night." El Toro handed his mask to Paco once again.

"Take it. I am not fit to wear the mask. I am still the goat eater." Paco pouted as he looked at the mask.

"Quit whining!" shouted Uncle as he approached the duo. "We just need capsicum to complete the chi spell!"

"But the capsicum is at the top of the mountain!" cried Paco. Wraps sighed as he looked at the logo on his chest.

"And the Omnitrix doesn't have much longer." added the mummy alien.

"By then I will have become the beast once more." finished the cursed wrestler. After a moment of silence, Jackie nodded to the others. El Toro was chained to a stalactite by his legs and hands, and Wraps's bandaging was wrapped around his torso to ensure he wouldn't get far if he transformed. The group began to exit the cave, but Paco stopped to look back at his idol. El Toro sent the boy a slight smile and a nod, receiving the same as the boy left.

After many hours, the group arrived at the top of the mountain. A small settlement was found there, but it seemed to be a ghost town. An old man wearing a red poncho and a beige sombrero. The group approached with Jackie at the front. Jackie cleared his throat, catching the man's attention.

"Excuse me elder?" asked Jackie. "We were hoping to acquire some capsicum." The man sent a stink eye at the martial artist. "We need it for an antidote." The man hid his eyes behind the rim of his sombrero as he shook his head.

"I do not just hand out my capsicum to anyone." denied the elder. "Go away." Jackie shook his head as he stood his ground.

"We need it to cure our friend of the Chupacabra's curse." The elder suddenly gasped as he looked forward, his eyes wide with shock.

"El Chupacabra!?" They soon found themselves in a large area filled to the brim with capsicum. "Here's all the capsicum you could want. Give your friend my regards." Paco smiled as Uncle began to pick some of the plants.

The group quickly trekked back down the mountain, but the sun would soon set. Omi and Raimundo were having a much easier time carrying their packs the trek down then the one up, Omi talking more than usual much to Rai's chagrin. Paco grabbed at his shoulder as he approached Jade, a nervous look on his face.

"Uhm.. _señorita_ _Jade_?" asked Paco in his typical accent. Jade looked to Paco with a smile.

"Yeah?" responded the halfa. The boy took in a deep breath as he made sure Ben was not around to clobber him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to grab some churros after we save El Toro from the curse." Jade's eyes widened, not expecting the boy's question.

"Oh... uh... No hard feelings Paco, but I've kinda got someone else I..." The poor boy sighed as he looked down.

"It is alright _Jade_. I understand." The girl shook her head as she looked to the boy.

"I'm serious. You're a nice guy, but..."

"But _señor_ Ben has been your friend for longer and has been by your side. Trust me _Jade_ , I know when to step off." The girl sighed as she rested a hand on Paco's other shoulder. The sun began to set as Jade continued on.

"You coming?" Paco shook his head in response.

"I need to take a rest. Go on. The important thing is El Toro's freedom. Take his mask to him for me." Jade raised her brow as she took the mask.

"Okay... Are you sure you'll be alright?" Paco nodded his head with a smile.

"I just need to rest. I don't think there'd be a coyote for miles with El Toro's condition." Jade smiled slightly as she moved on. Hours later the group reached the cave, El Toro's roar of pain louder than the nearby goats. The bandages were glowing red as El Toro thrashed around in his El Chupacabra cursed form.

"Hold on El Toro!" shouted Jackie as he pulled the cork off the vial of antidote. He poured the liquid down the cursed man's throat, causing his scream to double. A familiar light overtook him as the bandages turned to dust, their job done. El Toro used the last of his Chupacabra strength to break the chains as he flexed. He laughed happily as he felt his face.

"The Yak is back!" cheered Omi. Raimundo rubbed the cheeseball's head with a smile.

"You mean the Bull, but it still works." corrected Raimundo as Jade ran past them.

"I have never felt more alive!" cheered El Toro as Jade came over with his mask. He looked around, his smile still on his face. "Where is Paco? We should celebrate together!" Jade held up the man's mask with a similar smile.

"He needed to take a break, but he should be here soon." El Toro pulled the mask over his head, feeling even more complete. Cheers were sounded all around, until the sound of frightened goats caught their ears.

 _"¿De qué tienen miedo las cabras?"_ **(What are the goats afraid of?)** El Toro was the first to exit the cave, a look of shock suddenly filling his face. The others soon caught up, having the same reaction to El Toro. The beast was smaller than the original El Chupacabra, but it seemed to have leaner muscles. What shocked all, however, was the familiar ripped blue long sleeve, kakis, and almost destroyed brown loafers the creature had on its person.

El Toro shook off his shock as he looked at the beast. "Paco?" The beast looked to the group, its eyes landing on Ben. A higher pitched shriek was released from the boy turned beast as he rushed the group. They dispersed, but Paco continued to chase Ben.

"Why's he chasing me!?" asked Ben. "I haven't even touched a goat today!" Jade's eyes widened as she flew over to Uncle.

"Spare potion!" called Jade. Uncle pulled the vial out, the girl grabbing it before Jackie could stop her. "Paco!" The beast stopped as it turned to Jade. She started to pull off the cork, but Paco knocked the vial out of her hand.

"No!" cried El Toro as he ran for the kids. Jackie looked to Uncle.

"Do you have another cure on hand!?" asked Jackie with urgency. Uncle gave him one of his signature slaps.

"I only had enough for two people!" shouted Uncle. "I sent Clay and Kimiko out to resupply the temple with ingredients yesterday!" Jackie tried to come up with something, but Seth rushes towards Ben. The boy fiddled with the Omnitrix as Jade dodged Paco's attacks. Kevin growled as he absorbed a large rock.

"Hurry up Tennyson!" growled Kevin. Ben looked through the different aliens available.

"I don't know which one to use!" cried Ben in defense. He was about to go with pure luck when Seth grabbed his arm. "Hey! What're you..."

"Speeding things along." answered Seth as he stopped on a familiar silhouette. He pressed down on the Omnitrix and hoped back. Ben disappeared in the usual green flash.

"Hhhoooowwwwllllitzer!" cried the werewolf alien. He looked at himself with a raised brow. "Why the heck is Howlitzer a good idea?" Seth shook his head as he pointed out the marks on his arm.

"While Wraps's bandages glowed red upon contact with the El Chupacabra, this form's tattoos glowed green. That could mean that a different effect will occur if you're able to hold Paco for a small amount of time." The wolf wanted to retort, but he couldn't waist any time. He growled as he ran at the fighting duo. Jade flew up as Paco jumped at her.

"Come on Paco!" shouted Jade. "I thought we were cool!" The beast shrieked as he jumped at her. He was suddenly grabbed from below as El Toro grabbed him.

"Calm down _mi_ _hijo!_ " ordered El Toro. The beast jerked as he looked to the wrestler. "You must control the beast!" Paco fought his way out of El Toro's grasp. The luchador looked at himself, noticing not a single scratch upon his skin.

Howlitzer continued his war path, noticing the boy turned beast shrinking away from the masked wrestler. "I know you're in there! I know you're strong enough to fight the curse!" Paco whimpered as he covered his head with his claws. The sad, scared look in his eyes warred with the curse.

This gave the wrestler some concern. "Paco?" He then noticed something about the back of Paco's shirt had two small holes in them, specifically his left shoulder. They were not made by his transformation nor did they appear to be from any attack. Before the truth could truly set in, Paco lost control as he jumped at the wrestler.

A sonic howl pulsed the boy turned beast into a nearby wall. Paco looked up, anger in his beast eyes. Howlitzer growled in return.

"Let's finish this." said the werewolf alien as he widened his stance. The two clashed as they continued to take shots. Howlitzer has the advantage in strength, but Paco used the moves El Toro taught him to keep the wolf alien on his toes. The two got into a familiar push battle as they squared off. "Not gonna make the same mistake."

Howlitzer suddenly pulled Paco into a strong choke hold, effectively pinning him. El Toro tried to stop the wolf, but Seth held him back.

"He's hurting him!" Seth shook his head as he pushed harder to keep the wrestler from interfering. The green glow started to appear in Howlitzer's tattoos as he kept his hold on the boy. The moon suddenly sent a large beam of light at the duo as the tattoos reached their maximum glow. A huge green flash, bigger than Ben's transformation flash, covered the area.

Ben rolled for a bit before crashing into a wall. He looked forward as the light died down. Paco was on his knees, back to normal with a red mist slowly dissipating around him.

"Ben/Paco!" shouted Jade and El Toro respectively. Jade landed next to Ben as El Toro knelt down to check on his ward. Paco fell into El Toro's arms as he remained unconscious. Uncle moved to check on Paco first, seeing as he was recently a rampaging goat eater. He looked over the boy's shoulder, a small frown forming on his face.

"This mark." gasped Uncle as he moved the shirt to make sure. El Toro sighed as he shook his head.

"I fear Paco somehow purposefully let my claw hit him so he could join me in the Chupacabra's curse." sighed El Toro with a hardened face. He suddenly received one of Uncle's signature slaps.

"This wound is neither self inflicted nor from any claw! There are three consecutive puncture wounds, but the El Chupacabra has two slashing claws!" The wrestler took a closer look at the wound. Sure enough there were three needle like puncture wounds in Paco's shoulder. This caused El Toro to gasp.

"Paco was attacked?! Who would dare..." A sudden thud caught the others' attention. Before them on the ground was a humanoid goat like creature with two small horns wearing plant clothing. Omi, Kevin and Raimundo stood behind him with a three pronged device.

"A Capricornian." muttered Seth in anger. It took everything in Kevin to hold himself back. He had a bad history with aliens like the one before them. "I should've known." The goatman started to rise, but he was grabbed in a choke hold by El Toro.

"You! How dare you attack _mi hijo_!" The goatman chuckled as he lifted his legs.

"It's all in the name of research you smelly ape." said the being. He kicked the luchadore away, flipping before landing on his hoofed feet. "Now I know to compensate for capsicum. I have to thank you for the knowledge. Now..."

The goat man pointed to Ben as Jade helped him up. "Haaaaaand over the Omni Matrix and I'll be on my way." Ben growled at the Capricornian, frustrated that the Omnitrix wasn't charged. He jerked as he found himself standing alone. He felt sorry for the mad scientist as the shadows around him began to grow larger.

"Let me explain something to you can eater." growled Jade as she lifted the scientist into the air. Her eyes glowed brightly as she truly entered her ghost form. "No one, and I mean no one, messes with my friends!"

"What you gonna do about it belle?" The goatman's overconfidence soon died as the Hogosha soon surrounded them. Jade smirked at the now scared Capricornian.

"Nothing." The halfa suddenly dropped the villain to the ninjas below. "My friends here, however, are gonna open a can of the ancient art of buttwhoop on you." A loud cry filled the area as the ninjas pummeled the goatman into submission.

* * *

Paco's eyes slowly opened. He recognized the stone walls of the house where they first spotted the El Chupacabra. He blinked a few more times as he adjusted to the daylight. He soon caught sight of a familiar red blur. He slowly reached for the blur, his sight still not completely returned to him.

 _"¿El Toro Fuerte?"_ asked Paco. He soon had a grasp of the blur, but it felt different than his expectations. His sight fully returned as he caught sight of the cloth in his hands. It was a red dish rag with a white floral pattern. Light hit his eyes as the door to the room suddenly opened.

He looked to see Ben with a bowl in his hands. The boy's hearing had not returned if he could clearly see Ben shout into the other room. Soon the others poured into the room. Their voices were blurred, but he could tell that they were voicing their relief. The door was slammed fully open as a familiar voice rose above the others.

"Paco!" cried a familiar voice. That's when his ears popped. El Toro moved to the boy as the others shuffled out of his path.

" _¡El Toro!"_ The two embraced as the wrestler picked the boy up. The others remained silent as the two continued the hug. The luchador placed Paco back on the bed and moved his hands to the boy's shoulders. "You're cured!"

"My health is of little concern to me right now. I'm just glad you're alright." These words caused the boy to raise a brow at his mentor.

"I don't understand. Did something happen?" El Toro made multiple sounds as he tried to find an easy way of telling the boy the truth.

"Don't sugarcoat something that's already over and done with." said Kevin at the back of the crowd. "You got turned into the Chupacabra by a goat alien." The boy's eyes widened in shock.

"I think you vacuumed his conscience." said Omi. Kevin shook his head as he looked to the side.

"The term's blew his mind genius." Omi started to beam with pride, but he let out an indignant cry as he realized the insult. Seth sent Kevin a small look as he approached the boy.

"The culprit has been turned over to the Plumbers." said Seth. "Everything's alright." Paco breathed a sigh of relief as he looked around the room. He saw Jade sending him a soft smile. He nodded as El Toro turned to the others.

"May I have a moment alone with Paco?" The group quickly exited the room, giving the duo some much needed time to themselves. Jade watched Jackie walk out of the building. Taking a deep breath, she followed him outside. She found the archeologist watching the goats roam around.

"Hey Jackie?" asked Jade. The martial artist nodded as he looked to his neice. "I'm... sorry for what I said a few nights ago. I just felt like you were upset with me for doing what you told me I could do in the first place." Jackie was about to retort, but then he facepalmed.

He did tell her she could help by defending the family, even if she took it outside the house. That was his mistake. El Toro's words were fresh in his mind as he paced himself. Jade didn't need to be hindered, but he needed to make sure she would understand. He sighed as he turned to the girl.

"I'm sorry too." replied Jackie. "I wasn't as specific as I should have been. I just didn't want you to get hurt. I'm responsible for you and your family. Family takes care of each other."

He squatted down as he put his hands on the girl's shoulders. "I don't want you fighting alone unless absolutely necessary or I give you the okay. You can defend yourself, but at least send the Hogosha for back up. I know you're strong, but it'd feel better on my conscious if I could trust you with this." Jade sent Jackie a small smile.

It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but it was a start.

"You can count on me, but the moment I prove myself we redraw a few lines." Jackie chuckled as he shook his head. She may be growing up, but Jade was still Jade.

"Deal." The duo hugged it out, Seth smiling as he watched them from a nearby window. Hours later, El Toro and Paco stood outside their van. Ben stepped forward as Jackie shook hands with the masked wrestler.

"So, guess we'll see you around?" asked Ben as he crossed his arms. Paco nodded as he stood beside his mentor.

"Possibly." replies Paco. _"El Toro Fuerte_ has been planning on touring the Americas for more wrestling experience, and I will always be by his side." He held out his hand, Ben instantly taking it. He suddenly pulled the boy in as he had his mouth up to the boy's ear. "Take care of her."

Ben remained confused until realization hit like a river. His face reddened as he nodded. El Toro and his ward entered the vehicle. They drove off into the sunset, the group watching their back. Jade smiled as the vehicle disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

 **That's another chapter down. Told you it wouldn't take as long to write this one. I personally loved writing the twist in this chapter, as it gives off a different dynamic than the original episode's ending. Also, going back to Aztec 13's review, I had planned to get the Saturdays involved. I decided against it, however, feeling that now would not be a good time.**

 **Anywho, hope this makes up for the smaller previous chapter. Remember to read and review. This is Caliban, signing out.**


	23. Chapter 22: Origami Scroll

**Here we are again! It's time for more Chan in Bellwood. I just want to thank you guys for sticking with the story even with how scattered the updates are. Hopefully I can get a schedule back by Summer. Let's answer some reviews.**

 **Aztec 13: Glad you like the fight. He may pop up every now and then throughout the crossverse.**

 **Guest-Questioner: Very insightful of you.**

 **Guest: Trust me, we'll be seeing more of Shadewalker.**

 **Mr. B: Glad to see you back man! I was worried that I lost you with Dani's introduction to the team. As for the different points:**

 **1) I'm unsure about using the Monkey King chapter, but I'll keep the suggestion in mind.**

 **2) I have some fun stuff planned for that chapter. Stay tuned for more.**

 **3) I actually hadn't thought about how the aliens and the ghosts would be effected. That's going to be interesting.**

 **4) Honestly I lost track in all the crazy going on in my life. I'm looking into it, but I'm having a hard time coming up with stuff. Don't worry about the Enforcers. They'll be making their appearances soon.**

 **5) I never thought of Ben or the others with the tiger talisman. Just one of those things I have to think on I guess.**

 **Anywho, let's get on with the chapter! I don't own Ben 10, Jackie Chan Adventures, or any of the series in the crossverse. I do own OC characters, forms, and objects unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

 _Paris, France_

The city of love glistened under the evening sun. Parisians walked the streets, enjoying the peace of the moment. The Eiffel Tower stood tall and proud. Jade could be enjoying the sights with Ben right now. Unfortunately, Uncle wasn't making things so enjoyable.

"You are moving too fast!" cried Uncle to the driver. Jade crossed her arms as Ben sat on the opposite side of the bus from her, trying to ignore her loud elder. "How can I see any of the sights!? Slow down!" Jade looked over to Ben, a similar annoyed look on his face.

"I'm going as slow as I can _monsieur._ " replied the driver. "I still have to obey _la_ speed limit." Uncle huffed as he looked out the window. Jade shook her head as she looked to Uncle.

"You do know we stop at important stops right?" asked Jade. "You won't miss the Louvre or the Eiffel Tower." Uncle looked to Jade with his perturbed face.

"I must enjoy the sights!" answered Uncle. "I won't be on this earth much longer!" Jade shook uncomfortably at that answer. She didn't really like the thought of Uncle not being around anymore. She snapped out of it as she tried to change the subject.

"So... who's this friend you're going to meet?" Upon hearing the question, a smile formed on Uncle's face.

"Uncle is going to see an old friend from his younger days. I have not seen him for fifty years." Jade whistled in response. Ben smiled at Jade, knowing full well why she changed the subject. They continued on, Uncle's complaining brought down to a minimum.

Later on, the bus arrived at a small area. Jade and Ben stepped off with Uncle, but a police car suddenly flew straight by. Jade looked to the road and then to the possible destinations. She changed into her ghost form as she flew up to get a better view. "They're heading straight for the museum that called Jackie!"

"Hope everything's alright." said Ben as Jade returned to the ground. She almost tripped as she turned to normal, falling into Ben's arms. The situation could not be more awkward for the duo. Uncle sighed as the children righted themselves, a smile on his face.

'Young love.' thought Uncle as he turned to the building before him. He entered the building and walked over to the stairs. The children followed, not wanting to be left behind. Uncle stopped in front of one of the doors as if he had been there before. He knocked on the door, the smile on his face growing larger.

"Come in." said an elderly voice on the other side. Uncle opened the door to be met with a masseuse's room. Uncle smiled as he came across a short old man withe grey hair, a short beard, dark brown eyes and tan skin. He wore a red Hawaiian shirt with a white hibiscus flower pattern, tan Capri pants, dark brown shoes, and a turtle charm wristband.

The man looked to Uncle with a smile. "Welcome to Miraculous Masseuse and Chiropractor. How can I help you?" Uncle placed his bag down as he walked closer to the man.

"Can an old friend not visit after fifty years Fu?" The man, now known as Fu, smiled as he looked up to the elder Chan's eyes. He entered a respectful yet friendly bow.

"It is good to see you master Chan. How was your training under master Fung?" Uncle returned the bow as the kids stood to the side.

"I was able to complete my training in under four years. I now train one apprentice and four Xiaolin monks." The masseuse looked up as he turned to the children. Uncle smiled as he stood tall once again. "I would like for you to meet my niece Jade and her friend Benjamin."

Ben waived as Ben bowed. Fu sent Uncle a soft but smug look.

"They make a cute couple." Both kids blushed as they looked away from one another. Uncle chuckled as he looked to a phonograph on a nearby counter.

"You may come out Wayzz. Both of them have seen enough magical beings and objects to fill a temple." Fu looked to the musical device and nodded. A floating green turtle creature floated out of the phonograph with a small smile on his face. He floated in front of the children with a small bow.

"Greetings children." greeted the floating creature. "I am Wayzz." The duo looked to the being with intrigued faces. Only one, predictable thought crossed Jade's mind.

"Cute.~" said Jade as she allowed Wayzz to rest in her hands. Ben wanted to scan Wayzz, but he neither knew how nor if he was alien or magic. "What is he?" Uncle turned the explanation over to the old man in front of him.

"Wayzz is a kwami." answered the man. "Kwamis are spirits that reside in special relics known as the Miraculous. As you can see..." Fu raises the turtle Miraculous in the air in display. "Wayzz is the turtle kwami."

The master watched Wayzz talk to the children for a bit before looking to the elder Chan. "Should I be concerned over the spiritual energy coming off of your niece?" Uncle shook his head as he took a seat.

"Jade is a special case." answered the Chi Wizard. "She is probably one of the only four living Halfas left as far as I know." Fu looked between the two Chan's in surprise. He smiled as he took the seat next to his old friend.

"Only you could have such interesting family." The man passed Uncle a cup as he grabbed a pitcher of herbal tea. The elder Chan held out the cup as Fu poured him some drink. He places the pitcher down as Wayzz flies back to him. Jade's ghost form suddenly flies into the building.

"Aiyaah! When did Danielle teach you to do that!?" Fu rubbed his eyes as he saw the spectral girl before her.

"Last week." answered both girls at once. The copy recombined with Jade, giving her its memories. Jade gasped as she took a step back. She looked to Ben, who nodded in response. "We'll be right back Uncle." The elder Chan stood up as Jade and Ben ran for the door.

"And where do you think you're going!?" Jade turned as she stopped right outside the door.

"The painting Jackie was checking out was stolen by some origami dude and they're having a steak out to catch him. Gotta help him real quick, but we shouldn't be gone too long." She closed the door behind her. Fu stood up as he reached for a phone.

"I am sorry old friend, but my nephew needs me." Uncle was about to walk out the door when Wayzz floated in his path.

"It might be best if you have some help Master Chan." interrupted Wayzz. "This could be an Akuma or it could lead to one." Uncle turned to Fu with a raised brow.

"Akuma? Isn't that the dark power of the Butterfly Miraculous?" Fu nodded as he pulled up one of the contacts.

"I will explain later, but right now it would be in our best interests to call in some reinforcements." Meanwhile, Jackie and Viper were sitting in a blue vehicle outside a large mansion. Viper was wearing a black business suit over a pink shirt while Jackie was wearing his usual attire. Jackie sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"What are we doing here again?" asked Jackie. Viper looked over to him with a serious face.

"This is the house of Kuniko Kasahara of Kasahara Exports." answered the ex-thief. "He owns more Far East artwork than the Far East itself. It's only a matter of time before Origami marks this place as his next target." Jackie shook his head in response.

"We should be warning him of the danger." Viper gave him a unbelieving look.

"Um... Haven't you ever heard of a stakeout? We're supposed to hide and keep watch. Emphasis on 'hide.'" Jackie quickly exited the car as he walked towards the building. "Hey!"

He ignored her as he continued up to the building. Viper shook her head as she prepared to scale the building. Suddenly, Jade fazed into the vehicle and became tangible.

"Hey Viper." said Jade. Viper jerked back in shock. She regained her composure as Greymatter landed on the rear view mirror.

"Not that I'm surprised, but what's with the new look?" Jade smirked as she fazed to the front of the vehicle.

"The things I could tell." responded Jade, a smile forming on Viper's face. Jackie approached the door and knocked. A tall man with tan skin and short black hair opened the door. He wore purple Chinese robing and brown getas. He looked Jackie over with a scowl.

"What do you want?" asked the man who was clearly Kuniko.

"Mr. Kasahara, I've come to warn you about a very resourceful thief that's been targeting Far Eastern artwork." warned Jackie. "I was hoping to offer my services and bring this man to justice." Mr. Kasahara shook his head as he moved the door a bit.

"I do not need protection Mr..." Jackie put his hand to his chest.

"Chan, Jackie Chan." The man shook his head.

"Chan Jackie Chan. If any thief tries to break into my collection, they will be sorry." He slammed the door before Jackie could say anything more. The martial artist turned back to the car, only for it to be empty.

"Viper?" Jackie turned to the roof, seeing Jade float up the wall while Viper and Greymatter climbed up the wall. "Jade!? Ben!?" Jackie used parkour to scale the building and catch up with the group.

"Hi Jackie." greeted Jade. Jackie looked down at her angrily.

"Don't 'hi' me. I thought I told you to stay with Uncle and Ben." Jade shrugged.

"Ben's here and Uncle's with his old friend. You needed help and we're the only people out of the J'team that are here." Jackie groaned before Viper shushed them.

"Someone's coming." said Viper as she pointed inside the building. Mr. Kasahara walked across the room with a painting under his arm. Jade sighed as Greymatter looked closer.

"Aw." groaned Jade. "It's only that Kasahara dude." Greymatter held his hand to her mouth as he pointed to the man below.

"Jade shouldn't be running across rooftops with thieves." grumbled Jackie. Viper jerked her head in his direction.

"I'm not a thief, and I didn't even ask Jade to come!" argued Viper quietly. "Besides, with the powers she's shown me she might not be able to stand on the sidelines or stay at home all the time. It's better she learns how to catch criminals from a pro." They both stood up as Jackie got closer.

"Jade doesn't need to know how to catch criminals!" Viper suddenly pointed to the martial artist.

"Apparently you do!" Jade and Greymatter ignored the arguing adults as Mr. Kasahara suddenly folded his hand into a key. Jade gasped as Greymatter growled.

"That creep's Origam... Whoah!" started Greymatter before he suddenly slipped. Jade grabbed him by the leg, but he was starting to slip. She held him carefully as she placed him to the side. Looking back to the arguing adults, Jade got an idea.

"Whoah!" silently gasped Jade. This got the adults' attention as they turned to the girl. Seeing the look of annoyance on her face and the pointing finger told them they were missing something. Mr. Kasahara held up a picture as he smiled.

"Ah." sighed the man as he held up a frame. "Another fine piece for my eyes only." He suddenly turned, revealing the painting from the museum. He placed it in the vault behind the mirror.

"So... Kasahara is Origami." Jackie suddenly growled as he prepared to jump down. The girls tried to stop him, but he made his way down as the man was looking over his collection.

"That painting does not belong to you!" shouted Jackie, catching the man off guard. He smirked as he pressed a button on the inside before closing the vault.

"Ah." said the man. "Mr. Chan Jackie Chan. I see you've caught onto my little secret." Jackie growled as he clenched his fist.

"Return the painting to the University." The man scowled as he held up one of his hands.

"Why? So it can rot in a museum?" Jackie rushed forward to hit the man, but only managed to punch the mirror. He shook his hand in pain. He turned to the man as the pain subsided.

"No more games! I know you're Origami!" The man chuckled evilly as his eyes glowed purple.

"Then you know the power of the Shen Gong Wu." Jackie raised a brow before realizing his situation. "Yoshizawa Scroll!" He suddenly shifted into an origami man. He took a few swipes at Jackie, but the martial artist dodged the attacks.

"Jackie!" cried Jade. She was about to fly down, but Viper stopped her.

"Hold up Jade!" argued Viper. "I know you're strong, but jumping into a fight when you're not needed usually makes things worse." Jade groaned as she turned to see Greymatter reaching for the Omnitrix. He was about to change when the Omnitrix powered down.

"Aw come on!" shouted Ben. Jade huffed, until an idea crossed her mind. The thought was suddenly interrupted by the sound of smashing stone. She looked down at the column that once stood in the middle of the room, now leaning against the wall as its base was cut.

"Okay... Now he needs help, but I want you to stay up here just in case." Jade groaned as Viper hopped down to the beams running across the roof. Jackie looked up to see the woman waiting on the beams. He hopped over the paper man as Viper grabbed his arm. Origami stared at the duo before suddenly transforming into an origami spider. The duo tried to run back to the skylight, but Origami beat them to it.

He suddenly whipped at them with paper whips, cutting Jackie's arm.

"Oh!" winced Jade. "Paper cut! The worst." Jade was having none of this. She called to the shadows, the ones inside the building growing.

The paper spider cut the beam in front of the Jackie and Viper, causing it to become unstable. Jackie hopped over to the curtains and slid down, landing on his back. Viper ended up rolling out of the way and bumped into the wall. The swords on the wall above almost stabbed into her, but the hogosha caught them in an instant. The spider crawled down to the ground as Viper grabbed the blades.

"Jackie!" called Viper. The martial artist turned to the ex-thief as she held up the blades. "Swords!" She threw him the weapons. He held them in his hands as he looked to Origami. He suddenly held them like a pair of scissors.

"Scissors beats paper." said Jackie as he moved them in a cutting motion. The spider's face turned to one of fear as it began to back away. The door suddenly burst open as the man returned to normal.

"Police!" shouted a large man with red hair and blue eyes. "Stop where you are!" Jackie dropped the blades as the men ran to Kuniko. "Are you alright Mr. Kasahara?" The man unruffled his clothes as he pointed to Jackie.

"I was until this man broke into my house and attacked me with my 12th century swords!" Jackie shook his head as he pointed to the criminal.

"He's lying!" argued Jackie. "He's the one that broke into the university and stole the painting!" Ben held Jade back as he shook his head. Viper got up as she walked over to the group.

"He's right!" agreed Viper. "Mr. Kasahara is the infamous criminal Origami." The man grabbed some handcuffs as he approached the duo.

"Tell it to the judge mam." said the man as he approached the duo. They were suddenly pulled under by the hogosha as Jade carried Ben away. Despite their strange escape, Mr. Kasahara smiled to himself.

* * *

Jackie and Viper were suddenly pulled into Miraculous Masseuse and Chiropractor by the hogosha. Uncle let out his usual shout as he patted at his chest. Jackie began to stir as he got up. He noticed that Viper was directly beneath him. He hopped up and shouted as she came too. Jade and Ben flew into the building as Viper got up.

"Great." groaned Jackie as he took a few more deep breaths. "Now the police think I'm crazy and dangerous." He finally took a look at his surroundings and raised his brow. "Where are we... OW!" Uncle stood beside Jackie as he had just been slapped.

"What have you done to get into trouble with the police!?" shouted Uncle as he looked to his nephew. Jade returned to normal as she landed next to Ben.

"I think it'd be better if we explained it." interrupted Jade. After a brief explanation, Uncle rubbed his temples. "So now Jackie and Viper are on the run from the police and Origami got away with the Yoshizawa Scroll." Uncle groaned as he looked to his nephew.

"You could not have come up with a plan that would not label you as a criminal!? A thief has more common sense than my own nephew!" Viper rolled her eyes as she looked away.

"Ex-thief." reminded the woman. Master Fu sighed as he sat crossed legged on a mat.

"A man like Kasahara with the Yoshizawa Scroll is a serious matter." said the elder man as he looked to Jackie. "I suggest you keep your emotions in check Mr. Chan. We would not want you to become an Akuma." Jackie looked to the masseuse with a raised brow?

"A what?" Master Fu stood up as he looked to the group.

"As most of you already know, the Miraculous are powerful artifacts that are powered by spirits known as kwami." Wayzz floated next to the old man as he looked down. "As with any artifact, it can be used for the greater good or the worst kind of evil. Two of the Miraculous have fallen into the hands of a dangerous man. He goes by the name of Hawkmoth, and he uses the Butterfly Miraculous's ability to transform people into great champions to instead create powerful villains to accomplish his one goal."

"And that would be?" asked Viper. Master Fu pressed a few buttons on the phonograph, causing it to open and reveal a pentagonal container. He grabbed it as he turned to the group.

"To obtain the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous: The Miraculous of Creation and Destruction." An audible gulp was heard across the group. Master Fu sat down as he held the box in his lap. "Should he obtain both of the relics, he would be granted one wish of any kind." Jade nodded as she looked to the man.

"Like a genie." said Jade. Master Fu nodded as he placed the container in front of them.

"And like a genie, there is a cost to every wish. Balance must be kept despite the wish made. To find a lost heirloom would mean someone else would lose something precious to them. To bring back the dead would take another life." Jackie stood up as he looked to the box.

"Why are these here then!?" asked Jackie. "They should be kept far away from this Hawkmoth!" Uncle slapped Jackie once more.

"Only the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous can defeat Hawkmoth!" shouted Uncle. "The Ladybug can purify his Akuma back to their original form, and the Black Cat brings good luck to the wielder of the Ladybug." Master Fu opened the top of the container, revealing that said Miraculous were indeed gone.

"Luckily, I have already found champions worthy of wielding the Miraculous, but to let too many of them loose might make the situation worst." reassured the guardian, easing Jackie's conscious. Jade suddenly stood up in realization.

"This whole time we've been talking about Ladybug and Chat Noir!" shouted Jade. Master Fu smiled as Ben stood up right next to her.

"You mean the superhero duo that have their own dedicated website created by their biggest fan!?" asked Ben as he looked to Jade in excitement. Jackie and Viper looked to the kids with raised brows.

"Mind filling us in kids?" asked Viper. Jade turned to Viper as she put her hands on her hips.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir: The heroes of Paris!" informed Jade. "They're as popular as Kim Possible! They take care of bad guys and crisis on an almost weekly basis!" Ben held up his phone, showing a picture of a blonde boy with green eyes behind a black mask, black cat ears on top of his hair, a black costume with a tail styled belt and a golden bell on the neck of his outfit holding a long staff.

"Chat Noir is the pun making hero who can destroy anything with his signature move: Cataclysm!" said Ben as those without prior knowledge looked over the image. Jade quickly swiped the phone to show a very different person. The girl on the screen had darkish-blue hair pulled back in pigtails, blue eyes behind a red mask with black polka dots, a unitard with the same color pattern, round earrings again following this pattern, and a yo-yo wrapped around her waist which... Do I really have to say anymore.

"Ladybug: the real star. She's the only one who can actually deal with the Akumas and reverse the damage done by their battles. The sight is literally called 'The Lady-blog' and is the only place other than a TV show or two to ever feature her and Chat in an interview. They're right up there with Team Possible on the best superhero role models!" Master Fu's smile grew as the children continued to talk about his chosen heroes.

"We're getting off topic." interrupted Viper. She pounded her right hand into her left fist. "We need to catch Origami in the act." Jackie nodded as he looked to the children.

"You two will stay here with Uncle." ordered Jackie. Jade huffed as she looked away. The martial artist and Viper walked out of the room as they shut the door behind them. Jade groaned as she sat down in a chair.

"Why won't Jackie let me help!?" asked the young Chan. "I've tried to prove myself time and time again, but no matter what I do he treats me like I'm some precious little princess who needs to be sheltered! I can fight too ya know!" Ben sat down in a chair beside her as he put his hand on hers.

"Grandpa Max was the same way Jade." reassured Ben. "At first, he didn't want me getting involved in any of my fights, but soon enough he found that the Omnitrix was the best way to deal with some of these threats. Once he sees that your power can deal with a multitude of threats, he'll drop this whole thing." Jade sighed as she looked down. A small smile krept onto her face as a knock was heard from the door of his room.

"Come in." answered Master Fu. A young girl with darkish-blue hair tied back in pigtails and cerulean blue eyes walked into the room. She wore a dark gray blazer with rolled-up sleeves an white and pink polka dots on the inside, a white t-shirt with black stitching and a flower design below the collar underneath, pink rolled up jeans and pink ballet flats with dark red soles. The girl also wore black earrings on her earlobes and carried a pink bag over her shoulder.

The girl was taken back a bit, not expecting a large group.

"Uh..." started the girl as the stars in Jade's eyes began to grow. "I... I see you're pretty busy now sir. I can come back later if..." Jade was suddenly in front of her with the biggest smile Ben had ever seen.

"Ladybug!" shouted Jade. Ben was taken aback at Jade's observation. The girl waived her hands in the air as she tried to dissuade the young Chan.

"What!? PSSH! I'm not Ladybug! Why would you..." The girl was again interrupted as Uncle smacked Jade on the head.

"Do you want all of Paris to hear you!?" shouted Uncle in a louder voice than Jade. He looked to the bag on the girl's shoulder with a soft smile. "It has been many years Tiki. Tell me, how has Plagg been?"

The girl's bag suddenly popped open on top as a red blur flew out. The creature looked similar to Wayzz, though it had more feminine blue eyes, two antennae, and red skin with black polka dots. She hugged the elder Chan's nose.

"Master Chan!" greeted Tiki. "I haven't seen Plag as much seeing as Ladybug and Chat Noir have taken to keeping their identities from each other. It's for good reasons, but personally I think Marinette should get it over with already." The girl, now know as Marinette, took a step back as her kwami giggled.

"Tiki!" cried Marinette indignantly. Ladybug quickly shut the door so no one could snoop around. "Who is this man?" The kwami turned to her user.

"This is Master Chan, a long time friend of Master Fu. They worked together for a long time until Master Fung took him on a long journey." Master Fu approached the group, a serious glint in his eyes.

"We must focus on the task at hand." interrupted the guardian. The others looked to the man, giving him their full attention. "Are you familiar with Kuniko Kasahara?" Marinette nodded as she put a hand on her hip.

"Our art teacher was talking about how shameful it is that he keeps his ancient art locked up in his vault." answered Marinette. "He has to be as rich as Gabrielle Agrest if he can buy all that art." Master Fu shook his head in response.

"The children have informed me of otherwise." He pulled out a scroll and opened it, revealing a circular spiral in the middle. The Yoshizawa Scroll appeared in the center of spiral. "Kasahara has gotten his hands on the Yoshizawa scroll, one of the relics known as the Shen Gong Wu. With it, he transforms into Origami, a paper man who can fold into any shape he desires."

"If the Shen Gong Wu are active again, then great evil is on its way!" cried Tiki as she floated close to the image. Master Fu nodded in response.

"Correct Tiki. Your mission, Ladybug, is to help the children prove Jackie Chan's innocence and retrieve the Wu from Kasahara before Hawkmoth or someone far worst gets their hands on it." Jade smiled in response, but Marinette looked hesitant.

"Not to be rude, but isn't it a little dangerous for them to come along?" asked Marinette. "No offense, I'm all for helping a famous movie star but Hawkmoth can be pretty brutal for little kids." Jade smirked as she took a few steps back.

"Clearly you haven't met Willow Whisp." said Jade as she widened her stance. "It's Gheist Time." She turned into Willow Whisp then and there. Tiki was the most surprised out of the duo.

"A halfa?!" shouted Tiki in shock. "I haven't seen one of your kind in generations." Ben stood up as he approached the girls.

"We don't have time for this." argued Ben. "Call Chat Noir and meet us at the Louvre tonight." The kids walked over to the shadows, disappearing before the group's eyes.

* * *

Jackie and Viper crouched as they sat on top of the Louvre, the home of France's fine art. Even at night, it shined brightly for all of Paris to see. It was here they believed Origami would strike next. Viper looked out to the horizon with a small frown on her face. She took in a deep breath.

"Breaking into the Louvre." said Viper our loud. "I've had this planned out in my head for years." Jackie looked to her with a scowl.

"Remember, we are here to catch Origami." reminded Jackie. "No stealing while we're here." Viper looked back to him with a devious smirk.

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" Jackie shook his head in response.

"No I do not." A security guard walked by below. When the cost was clear, the duo lowered into the middle of the room. Jackie accidentally stepped down on a puddle, earning a glare from Viper. The guard turned as he came back around.

 _"Qui est là!?"_ **(Who's there!?)** asked the guard. He flashed his light where the duo once were, but found only a cup from a nearby table beside the puddle. He grumbled as he walked over to the container. " _Les enfants stupides ne peuvent pas nettoyer après eux-mêmes."_ **(Dumb kids can't clean up after themselves.)** He walked away as he tried to find a trash can to dispose the cup in.

Jackie and Viper suddenly became visible as they were revealed to be only a few feet back. Jade floated down between them as Jackie sighed.

"That was close." sighed Jackie. He looked to his niece with a smile. "Thank you Ja..." He and Viper jerked back as Jade scratched her chin. "Jade!? I thought I told you to stay with Uncle!?"

"He told me to come help you." answered Jade much to Jackie's surprise. "Besides, you would have so been caught if I hadn't shown up." Jackie tried to find a good argument, but ended up sighing as he bent over. The trio made their way over to a vault nearby. Viper pushed up one of the symbols on the side, revealing a red button.

"Right where it's supposed to be." whispered Viper as she pressed the button. The vault opened, revealing various artifacts on the other side. "The Ming exhibit." Jackie suddenly began sneaking around as he tressed lightly.

"Be very careful." ordered Jackie. "Any of these paintings could be Origami in disguise." Jade sent him a raised brow.

"Or any of the objects since we recently saw that he can morph into a giant spider." added Jade. "So he could actually be any white object in here." Jackie suddenly hopped back as he looked to the vase he had hid behind, only to sigh his relief as the vase was orange. Jade suddenly heard shifting behind her, prompting her to gather some energy in her hand. She launched a violet blast forward as the alarm went off, the blast ricocheting around to the urn behind her. Origami barely dodged with the urn in his hand as he returned to normal, though the blast grazed his head.

"Stop Kasahara!" Origami did no such thing as he ran for the door. He whipped a large vase, causing it to tip over. Jackie stopped as he tried to prevent the structure from breaking. Jade called forth Hogosha to help Jackie push the vase back in place.

"Not gonna happen paperman!" shouted Jade as she flew towards the criminal. Kasahara turned to see Viper standing in the way of the door. The two jumped at each other, but Kasahara slipped by and slid across the ground, the vase on his back. He slid through the crack in the vault, Jade going intangible as she followed him. Jackie and Viper found themselves trapped.

"Great." groaned Viper. "Now how are we gonna get out." The vault doors suddenly opened as one of the Hogosha pressed the button on the other side. "That'll do." The duo rushed off as they tried to catch up to Jade.

They were stopped, however, as the police arrived.

"Freeze Chan!" shouted the officer from before. "You're under arrest for breaking into the Louvre!" Jackie held up his hands in defense.

"You don't want us!" cried Jackie. Viper nodded as she stood beside him.

"You want Origami!" agreed Viper. The officer waved them off as he held up a pair of handcuffs.

"I'm tired of this Origami nonsense." sighed the officer. "Come along nice and quietly." He started to approach the duo, but a metal pole smashed into the ground in front of him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid you've got the wrong Chinese man officer." informed a voice from above. The group looked up as Chat Noir slid down the staff. He retracted his weapon to a smaller size as he perched it across his shoulders.

"Chat Noir!?" The teen in the black cat costume smirked as he put the staff away.

"In the flesh. Now, if you'd turn your attention forward." The police turned around as they saw Jade chasing after Kasahara. She shot a ball of fire at the man turned paper bird, hitting his wing. Kasahara fell into the water below.

He re-emerged in his normal state with the Yakushi Scroll in one hand and the stolen urn in the other. The officer gasped in response.

"Kasahara is Origami." Chat Noir pole vaulted over the police as he ran to assist Jade. Viper grabbed Jackie by the hand and pulled him towards a car.

"We have to help Chat and Ja... I mean Willow Whisp." said Viper as she pulled Hackie into a SWAT van. Kasahara turned his finger into a key as he unlocked a car. The police arrived too late as he drove off, though the group were hot on his tail. He chuckled as he believed he got away and looked into the rear view mirror. That's when he saw a blue blue approach.

XLR8 broke open the back windshield and jumped in.

"Sorry Buster but artifacts are not considered souvenirs at the Louvre." joked the speed alien as he tried to grab the wheel from Kasahara. They battled over the steering wheel for a bit as they drove through a tunnel. The alien got a brilliant idea as he punctured holes in the fabric roof. "Fine. I guess I'll just take this back."

He quickly grabbed the urn as he began moving to the top of the vehicle. Kasahara suddenly began a new tug of war match over the artifact, leaving the wheel unattended. They looked forward as they saw a tour bus driving in their path.

"Uncle cannot wait to sample some of your camembert cheese Fu." said Uncle with a large smile as he looked down at the cheese on the platter before him. The car crashed into the bus, causing Uncle to slam face first into the cheese. The bus almost tipped over, but a yo-yo wrapped around the center and hoisted it up. The SWAT van came to a stop as XLR8 hopped out of the vehicle. He turned back into Ben as Jade flew down.

The girl lifted Ben and the urn into the air as she flew into the cruiser.

"Sorry Uncle!" called Jackie. "Have to stop Kasahara! Don't forget to stop by the Louvre!" Viper put the pedal to the medal as Kasahara tore through the top of the car as a tiger. Chat Noir and Ladybug suddenly stoof in his path.

"The jig is up Kasahara!" shouted Ladybug as she spun her yo-yo around. "Return what you've stolen and the Yakushi Scroll!" Origami tried to jump over the duo, but Chat Noir smacked him in the side with his staff. Ladybug tried to wrap him up, but he quickly turned into a snake and slithered after the van. The duo took off as they tried to stop him.

"Just out of curiosity Bugaboo, who exactly are these people?" asked Chat as he extended his staff to the ground once more. Ladybug smiled as she turned to her partner.

"I'll tell you later Kitty, but we have to stop Kasahara before Hawkmoth tries to get his hands on the scroll." Chat nodded as they continued on their way. Origami quickly transformed into a bird as he approached the SWAT van. Jackie looked out the back of the vehicle as the paper bird drew closer.

"Here he comes!" warned Jackie. Ben growled as he fiddled with the Omnitrix, the symbol still red from his previous transformation. Origami suddenly became a flat sheet as he landed on the roof, blocking all the windows.

"I can't see!" shouted Viper as she swerved across the road. Seeing the Eiffel Tower in the distance, Ladybug swung her yo-yo forward. A guard standing by a roadblock turned to see the blinded van approaching at a rapid pace. He shouted as he jumped out of the vehicle's path. Ladybug's yo-yo quickly created a safety net for the car to run into, causing it to stall.

Jackie sat up as he looked to Jade.

"Jade, *COUGH!* Ben! Are you two okay!?" The duo in question sat up as they shook their heads.

"Did anyone get the number on that tower?" asked Ben as he held his head. Jade rubbed her temples as she looked to Jackie.

"We're fine." answered Jade. A long paper blade cut through the roof, almost hitting Jade's leg. Jackie pulled the two back as Origami continued to strike the vehicle. Jackie quickly took the urn from Jade as he wrapped it around his back. Before Jade could object, Jackie hopped out of the back of the van.

"Watch them Viper." instructed Jackie as he ran for the tower. The ex-thief looked to the kids with a raised brow.

"Did he just ask me to watch you?" asked Viper. Jade smirked as she jumped up to the window.

"Duh!" answered the halfa. "He likes you." Viper couldn't help the small smile as she watched Ben follow the young Chan.

"How about that?" She quickly followed to make sure the kids didn't get themselves hurt. Jackie climbed up the stairs of the Eiffel Tower as he looked to Origami.

"You who! Mr. Kasahara!" shouted Jackie, catching the villain's attention. "I have a rare porcelain urn from the kilns of Jingdezhen!" Jackie quickly resumed his climb as Kasahara transformed again. A large shadow loomed over Jackie as he continued his climb. He turned to see Origami transformed into a pterodactyl, his wings cutting through the metal supports.

Ladybug and Chat Noir watched as Jackie narrowly escaped the blades. Chat winced as he looked at the damage.

"Paper cuts will be the least of Mr. Chan's problems if we don't find a way to stop Origami." said Chat as he readied his staff. "We could use a little luck Bugaboo." Ladybug got the memo as she prepared her yo-yo.

"LUCKY CHARM!" shouted Ladybug as she threw her weapon into the air. A small spirit styled figure in a box landed in her hands. "An action figure?" Chat squealed as he looked over the contents of the box.

"Not just any figure My Lady. That's Captain Whisp." Ladybug's eyes widened as she looked to Jade. "I have a figure exactly like this at home." Ladybug handed the box to her partner.

"Hold this for a second will you Kitty?" Chat happily took the box as his partner ran over to the group. "Jade!" The girl in question looked to the superhero. "Only your fire can deactivate the Yakushi Scroll!"

"Me?" asked Jade. "But Jackie..." Ladybug put a hand on the young girl's shoulder, a smile on her face.

"It has to be you this time. Besides, from what I've seen he hasn't stopped you before. Today's Willow Whisp's day to save Paris." Jade grinned from ear to ear as a familiar tune came from the Omnitrix.

"In that case, we'll need to fight fire with fire." said Ben. "In this case though..." He presses down on the watch as he selected the alien he wanted. In a green flash, wraps took his place.

"We'll fight paper with papyrus." finished the mummy alien. He looked down at his hands in surprise. "Huh. Didn't say Wraps's name this time. Must be getting better."

"Stay focused Ben." scolded Jade, earning a chuckle from the alien hero. She took a familiar stance as she transformed into her ghost form. She smiled as she looked to Ladybug. "Looks like Willow Whisp is having her first out of country superhero team up." Chat was a little surprised by the sudden transformations, but shook it off as the three heroes took off up the tower.

"Wait for me!" indignantly cried Chat. Jackie continually clicked the elevator door as Origami circled overhead. The paper man landed as he transformed into an origami rhino. The villain charged Jackie, the target having a concerned look on his face.

"BAD-DAY-BAD-DAY-BAD-DAY!" shouted Jackie. He jumped as soon as the doors were open, avoiding being stabbed by a paper horn. Jackie sighed as he leaned against the door. He had no time to rest, however, as more paper blades stuck through the bottom of the elevator. Origami hung upside down as a spider, continually stabbing the transport.

Jackie fell back as the elevator door opened, quickly running out as he prepared to escape. The only problem? He was on the very top of the Eiffel Tower. "Wrong floor." He turned around, only to be faced by Origami.

"It seems you only have two choices Chan Jackie Chan." threatened Kasahara. "Hand over the urn or jump." Jackie saw Jade and Ben coming up from behind, Ladybug and Chat Noir joining them. He sent a straight glare at the villain.

"The police already know it's you. They already have Ladybug and Chat Noir's testament." Kasahara laughed as he turned his hands into paper blades.

"What fool would listen to a group of children?" Jackie specifically looked to Jade and smirked.

"The kind who knows when the next generation should have a chance." Jade couldn't help the smile on her face as Kasahara sent Jackie a confused look. He threw the vase upward, causing Origami to leap for it. Chat Noir jumped forward, his hand held back.

"CATACLYSM!" shouted Chat as he thrusted his hand forward, dark energy coming off it. It touched the urn, turning it to dust.

"NO!" shouted Origami as he turned to the heroes. "I'll make you pay!" Jackie was a little shocked himself as he watched the dust hit the floor. Jade prepared fire in her hand as she flew at Kasahara.

"Eat fire paper machete!" shouted Jade as she threw flames forward. Origami jumped over the fire, only to be caught in Wraps's bandaging.

"How do you like being beat by paper?" asked Wraps as he slammed Origami into the wall. He cut his way out, but it was too late, Jade covered the man in violet flames, causing the Yakushi Scroll to fall to the ground. Kasahara patted at the flames on his robes, putting them out before Chat knocked him out. Jackie sighed as he looked to the ashes of the urn.

"Guess we're not taking that back." said Jackie. Ladybug held up the box with the figure, a knowing smile on her face.

"I wouldn't say that Mr. Chan." informed Ladybug as she lowered the box to the ground. She suddenly threw it as hard as she could into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" The box suddenly exploded into various streams of black and red. They quickly ran across the damaged areas of the city, even fixing Uncle's cheese and the destroyed urn.

* * *

Jackie placed the stolen painting hack on its stand, his blonde colleague standing beside him. She was extremely happy to have it back at the university. When Origami stole the painting, she was at risk of losing her job. Seeing Jackie put it back saved her entire career. Jackie turned to her with a smile.

"I cannot thank you enough Jackie for returning the painting." thanked the woman. Jackie walked her out by the arm as they continued their conversation. "Was the thief a fold-up man like you said?" Jackie chuckled as he shook his head.

"Not really." lied Jackie. "It was just a normal thief." The two hugged it out. Jackie heard a clearing throat as his colleague walked away.

"Normal thief huh?" asked Viper as Jackie turned to face her. "Then I guess you didn't need my help." Jackie frowned as he approached Viper.

"Exactly. No help needed at all." Viper smirked as Jackie turned to the side.

"I understand completely." She pulled him over and kissed him on the cheek. He looked to her with a blush as she took a few steps back. "We better go get Ben and Jade. They've been at the Eiffel Tower with Uncle since that Alya girl wanted to get an interview with Jade and Ladybug."

Jackie gasped at his error before Viper dragged him along. Back at the tower, Ben and Jade were standing on top of the tower as Ladybug and Chat Noir were leaning against the rails.

"So you two are heading back to America today?" asked Marinette. Jade nodded as she put her hands in her pockets.

"We'd stay a little longer, but Paris has enough super heroes right now." stated Jade. "It's time Willow Whisp returned to her home and got her own name spread." She suddenly snapped her fingers as she looked to Ben. "We still haven't come up with a name for you. I don't think Ben 10 would be the best name for you."

"Point taken." agreed Ben. He approached Chat with a nervous smirk. "Could I ask you for some advice?" Chat recognizes the look and gave off a smirk of his own.

"Say no more little buddy." responded Chat. "Step into the Chat workshop for a moment." Chat lead Ben off to the side, leaving Ladybug and Jade on their own. The young Chan pointed back to the guys as she gave Ladybug a blank stare.

"How are you two not a couple yet?" asked Jade out of the blue. This caught Marinette off guard, almost making her fall off the tower.

"Chat and I are definitely not going to be a couple." denied Ladybug. She sighed as she looked off into the distance. "Besides, I have someone else in mind." Jade noticed that the teen hero seemed to be staring at a certain billboard. She regained that blank stare as she looked at the teen on the billboard.

It was a blonde teen with green eyes wearing all white. The ad read, "Adrian the Fragrance." Only one thought ran through her head.

'If love is blind then so is Paris.' She contemplated her options for a bit, then gave up as she looked to Ladybug. "You do realize there's not that much different from the model guy and Chat right?" The superhero took a moment to let the words process. She suddenly looked to Jade with an expression of disbelief.

"How could you say that? Chat's flirty and childish while Adrian is so sweet and caring." Jade shook her head in response.

"I mean if you put Adrian and Chat side by side there wouldn't be much different save for cat like eyes and a mask. I'm surprised no one else has made the connection yet." Marinette shook her head as she pulled out her yo-yo.

"Alya made the same mistake a while back." The fan girl held up the weapon as a screen appeared, showing Adrian in a white over shirt, a black t-shirt with different colored lines on them, blue jeans, and black vans in the park. "As you can see, he looks nothing like..." Jade quickly took the device from the superhero and showed her a picture of Chat on her own phone alongside the picture. Marinette looked between the pictures for a bit.

"See it yet?" She has to look closer for a bit, but her jaw dropped in realization.

"I never realized they were doppelgängers." Or not. Jade sighed as she let it go, unable to help the poor girl. As this was all going on, Chat and Ben were on the other side of the tower. Chat leaned against the wall as Ben looked out over the horizon.

"Lay it on me Ben." said Chat. Ben sighed as he turned to the hero.

"I was hoping for some advice on getting a girl to notice you." honestly answered Ben. Chat stood straight as he looked the boy in the eyes.

"This wouldn't happen to be about a certain ghost girl would it?" Ben blushes as he looked down at his own feet.

"Is it that obvious?" Chat nodded in response. "I keep trying to tell her, but whenever I do something gets in the way or I freeze up. I've face aliens twice my size but nothing's been scarier than this." The black cat hero chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"You're going about it all wrong my pal. You have to woo her first. Make her feel special everyday." Ben shook his head in response.

"She doesn't like to be treated like a princess. Jackie and Uncle practically treat her like she's an innocent little girl almost every day." Chat knelt down as he looked the Omnitrix wielder in the eyes.

"The treat her like a girl worth respect. You're already on the right track there. I would actually worry if you started going after My Lady." Ben put his hands in his pockets as he looked down.

"You think I have a shot?" The hero stood up as he crossed his arms.

"I know you've got a strong chance." He snapped his fingers as he looked to the still rising sun. "You know... it's very romantic to stand on the Eiffel Tower alone together, especially during a sunrise like this. You could make this the first step." Ben's face reddened, but quickly died down as he looked to the girls.

"I'll give it a try." Chat's miraculous suddenly made a beeping noise, which seemed to be mirrored by Ladybug's own jewelry as she grabbed at her earrings. The black cat nudged Ben in the shoulder.

"Knock 'em dead." He took off across town as Ladybug moved the other direction. Ben approached Jade as he pulled at his collar. Jade groaned as she looked at the disappearing luck hero.

"This city is blind to both love and logic." sighed Jade as she rested her hand on her cheek. Ben leaned beside her as he also looked to the billboard. He facepalmed, sliding his hand down his face.

"OMG." groaned Ben. He looked to Jade with a straight face. "Just imagine how blind America will be to the identity of Willow Whisp." Jade playfully punched his shoulder with a small smirk.

"Don't you get started Tennyson." The duo went into a fit of laughter. They suddenly went silent as they looked up to the sky. Ben got his courage together as he looked over to the rising sun.

"That's a beautiful sunrise." Jade turned to the large ball in the sky, gasping as she moved to get a closer look. Ben was right by her side as they watched sky light up more and more. He saw her right hand was right on top of his left one. The young Chan looked down before pulling her hand back.

"Sorry." Ben decided to take a chance, but not go too far.

"No one was stopping you." Jade was a little taken aback by the statement, but slowly put her hand back on her crush's own appendage. They stayed that way for a good while. Later on in the day, after school, Ladybug swung over to Master Fu's apartment. She knocked on the door, only for the Master to meet her there.

"Come inside Marinette." ordered the guardian. "I would not call you here so soon after a battle if it was not of the upmost importance." The keeper of the Ladybug miraculous nodded as she entered the room.

"What seems to be the trouble Master Fu?" asked Marinette. "You're message was a little cryptic. You said something about the time being right." The guardian sighed as he pulled out the container with the miraculous.

"I once told you that it would be too dangerous for too many miraculous to be out at a time." Even Tiki was confused by the master's choice of words. He turned to them as he sat down on the mat. They quickly followed this motion. "The maximum will need to be enlarged due to recent events."

This news shocked the duo. The master was so adamant about the miraculous being kept hidden to ensure that they did not fall into the hands of Hawkmoth before now. Why would he change his mind? Marinette waived her hands in the air as she shook her head.

"Wait a minute. How did what happen yesterday change your mind? Sure, one relic with great power awakened, but that wouldn't be enough for more miraculous wielders to show up... right?" Tiki was the one to shake her head at Marinette.

"It's not just the Yakushi Scroll Marinette." argued Tiki. "There are millions of Shen Gong Wu all around the world. The keepers of the miraculous have worked with Xiaolin monks for years to keep these artifacts from the Heylin warriors. Even one reactivating means great danger for the future of the world." Marinette gulped in response.

"Your worry is well placed Marinette." interrupted Master Fu. "Although Master Chan already has Xiaolin monks looking for the Wu, we must prepare Paris for a new kind of battle, the war over the Shen Gong Wu. This is a battle you and Chat cannot face alone. Hawkmoth will have undoubtedly heard of this recent event and push to acquire anymore Wu to be found in Paris. You will need a stronger team if you are to stop him in this new quest."

He clicked the top of the container open. Several slots popped out of the sides, revealing more miraculous representing the Chinese Zodiac. "You must find the right time to approach those you think most worthy, and give them the corresponding miraculous. We will go over their retrieval after Hawkmoth is defeated." Marinette looked overwhelmed as she looked at the powerful jewelry before her, knowing very well her choices from here on will be long termed.

* * *

 **Didn't think this chapter was gonna be as big as it was huh? Consider it an apology and a reward for being patient with me. I'll definitely find more time to write chapters now that the school year's over. Anywho, what do you think of how I handled Origami, what do you think of Ladybug and Chat Noir's involvement in the chapter, and when will the Parisian heroes get a clue (Probably never)? Remember to R and R and I'll try to get back to you ASAP. This is Caliban, signing out.**


	24. Chapter 23: Tiger Split

**If good books is what you lack, then worry no more as this story is back. Hope you're ready for some fun, because this chapter has just begun. Hold on one minute and don't blow a fuse. Before we begin let's read some reviews:**

 **Aztec 13: I'm glad you liked the tale of fun. The Parisian heroes aren't quite done. As for the idea you presented though, I'll have to decide what to do about Team Go.**

 **Guest Questioner: You keep dreaming big and grand. The end of the tales will never be bland.**

 **Mr.B: Good to see you. Don't worry for on your questions because the answers are due.**

 **1) The previous examples weren't a trend. There's more to come! It's not the end.**

 **2) I can say I have done some work, but there have been more references than the network.**

 **3) Please don't worry. It won't be so. I will never use Teen Titans Go!**

 **As for your quite interesting suggestions, which one and when are the only questions. (In all seriousness they're very good.)**

 **Guest: Happy you liked it through and through. Here's another chapter for you...**

 **Yeah... coming up with rhymes like these is tiring. Anywho, with all that out of the way, let's get on with the chapter. I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures, Ben 10, or any of the series in the crossverse. I own OC characters, concepts, and objects unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

 _Section 13, San Francisco_

Cold was the night our tale begins. Jackie could be found packing a red bag on this fine evening. He prepared a hard hat, some papers and some tools, and other things essentials for some spelunking. A swift yet quiet shadow passed behind him. He turned at a tap on his shoulder, only to gasp at the sight before him.

"Is it Halloween already?" asked Jackie as he looked down at his niece, the girl clad in a purple cape, a top hat of the same color, and grey fake eyebrows. Jade frowned as she looked her uncle in the eyes.

"You forgot, didn't you?" asked Jade. Her face turned to sorrow before Jackie could give her an answer. "The school play! I'm playing both Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde! It's my big debut!"

Jackie knelt down to meet her as he recognized his blunder.

"I'm so sorry Jade but the university has asked me and Uncle to explore the subterranean city under the streets." Jade sounded her disbelief as she crossed her arms. "No really." He pulled out a map he had packed, containing what looked to be a seismograph map of a tunnel. "A tremor has opened up a parts of the city that have been buried since the 1906 earthquake. Another tremor could collapse the tunnel, so there isn't really enough time."

"But... my play." Jackie sighed as he shook his head.

"Again, I'm sorry Jade. At least the Tennysons will be there. I'm sure you'll put on a good show for them." Jade sighed as she looked down.

"Okay. Good luck on your cave adventure." The poor girl walked out of the room with a defeated look on her face. Jackie quickly packed his bag, but stopped as he groaned. Sometimes, he wished he could put down work to spend time with his niece but he couldn't be in two places at...

He suddenly gave himself the Uncle slap at a certain thought.

"No. Messing with magic is dangerous." Despite telling himself this, he couldn't get Jade's sad expression out of his head. He groaned as he grabbed his bag. He found himself inside the vault, having used his code to deactivate the traps.

He hesitantly looked at his target, the tiger talisman. He reached for the stone, but grabbed his own hand. He fought with himself for a bit before finally grabbing the talisman. In a flash of light, Jackie split into Lite and Dark. His dark half stretched as he took in a deep breath.

"The Tiger is free!" called Jackie Dark. His light counterpart scratched at his head in guilt. "This is the first time we've actually agreed on something. I'm honestly proud of ya little kitten." Lite sighed as he grabbed the red bag.

"Just stay focused." said Jackie Lite, practically stinking with regret. "One of us will go to see Jade's play while the other explores the ruins with Uncle. Once everyone is asleep, we recombine and never do this again. That way you get your freedom for one night and Jade has Jackie see her play." Dark smirked as he pat the good half on the back.

"And I get to lord this over you forever. It's a square deal." Lite chuckled awkwardly at the reminder that it was his idea. Dark took the red bag away from his good half. "You go to the play and I'll go with Unc."

"Why are you going with Uncle? I thought you liked hanging out with Jade." The Dark half looked his good counterpart in the eyes.

"You know how these things usually go genius." Lite sounded his confusion, prompting his not so good half to groan. "Every time we go exploring or someone uses the talismans like this some crazy adventure starts where we're having to hand the bad guys their butts. Plus I'd probably fall asleep out of boredom and miss J-girls big scene. She needs a more supportive side of us, meaning you."

The light half of Jackie sounded his understanding as he walked out of the room. Dark quickly found Uncle banging on the combined Jackie's door, a heavy bag behind him.

"Jackie!" shouted Uncle. "Open the door! This bag is very..." The elder Chan didn't get to finish as Dark quickly grabbed up the bag. "Oh. Thank you Jackie."

The dark half quickly cleared his throat as he looked to Uncle.

"It is no problem at all Uncle. Now, let's go explore the underground city." Dark thanked his lucky stars that he was part of the original Jackie. At the exit to the base, Jade still held the sad look on her face as she carried the bag with her costume in it. She looked up at the sound of honking, believing it to be Max Tennyson with the rust bucket.

Imagine her surprise when she saw Jackie Lite sitting on a moped. The light half smiled as he looked to Jade.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Jackie Lite. "We don't want to be late for your play." Jade sent her uncle a large smile as she ran up to the vehicle. She grabbed a helmet he handed her as she hopped onto the seat.

"I thought you had to help Uncle with the underground city?" Lite looked forward as he tried to think of an excuse. "What happened to that?"

"Uh... Uncle got some of the monks to go with him, but I can't remember which ones." Lite mentally slapped himself. Lying was wrong and this whole thing was a huge number of wrongs. He should tell Jade the truth right now and... A hug from behind stopped him in his tracks.

"Thank you Jackie. I knew I could count on you." Lite swallowed his guilt as he started the vehicle. They took off for the school as a taxi arrived out front. Jackie Dark and Uncle quickly loaded the trunk with the bags of equipment.

"I can't wait to get down into the underground city and find all the lost history." said Dark, exaggerating his original self's enthusiasm. Uncle nodded as he looked to half of his nephew.

"There's no telling what will be down in in the catacombs." added Uncle. "Maybe I can find some lost antiques to sell in my shop." Dark rolled his eyes but kept up his smile nonetheless. The two vehicles took off in opposite directions, neither party knowing the excitement they'd find. After all, the night had only just begun.

* * *

 _Underground Catacombs_

Jackie Dark looked around as he and Uncle continued their trek in the underground catacombs. Now this was something he enjoyed doing. The thrill of facing danger at any turn and punching villains in the face was half met when it came to these kinds of expeditions. They soon came across their very reason for exploring this cave, an underground city right beneath their very home. Uncle gasped as he took in the sight.

"A city suspended in time." stated Uncle. If Jackie Dark were to agree on anything with his good half and uncle, it'd be that this place was breathtaking. They followed the broken road to a nearby building. Uncle dusted a leaning plank, causing dust to fly everywhere. The duo quickly coughed out the debris as they looked to the wording on the sign.

"The Bizzaritorium?" asked Jackie Dark with a little humor to his voice. Uncle adjusted his glasses as he looked at the sign.

"I have read about this place." The two walked into the building, instantly recognizing the reason for its name. There were all kinds of strange objects and skeletons around the area, the latter most likely being models of the creatures they were representing. There were all kinds of neat objects they found lying around the place, like some neat looking scissors, a crystal ball, and a fossilized apple... Actually that last one was pretty weird.

"This is a museum of strange things from around the world." Grabbing the scissors first, Jackie Dark turned to Uncle.

"These scissors don't look normal. Could they be a Shen Gong Wu?" Uncle looked over the pair of scissors before putting them in a bag.

"Just an antique pair of scissors." Jackie Dark groaned as he grabbed the crystal ball. Uncle threw it in a conveniently still standing garbage can. "Garbage." The dark half didn't even bother to pick up the stone apple as he followed the chi wizard with an annoyed scowl.

He suddenly bumped into something big and hairy. He looked up to see a taxidermy Sasquatch. He let out a light huff as he noticed Uncle was looking elsewhere.

"You guys don't look so tough." He hit the fake beast in the leg, making it topple over. Right in his direction. "Crap baskets." He dodged out of the way, letting the prop hit a lone pipe.

The pipe broke apart. One half broke a glass container while the other one sprayed water at the contents of the container. He watched as a strange looking statue inside began to jerk under the presence of water. The stone burst away as an olive skinned being with orange hair and onyx eyes stood before him. He wore a dark green one-suit under a lighter green vest, camouflage green gloves, large brown shoes with springs on the heels, and a black cape.

He raised his arms in the air as he let out a cry of joy.

"I am free to be me!~" shouted the being as he repeatedly hopped, making his way out of the area. Uncle adjusted his glasses as he looked in the creature's direction.

"Incredible." marveled Uncle. "Simply incredible." Jackie Dark looked to Uncle as the elder Chan walked over to the container.

"What was that thing Uncle?" asked the dark half. Uncle read over the metal plate before doubling back for Jackie.

"Spring-Heel Jack. Throughout history, there have been tales of a ravenous troll that could leap great distances. The founder of the museum, Simon Magus, must have used magic to capture the creature." Jackie Dark pounded his fist into his hand, a small smirk on his face.

"Time to put this Jack back in his box." The dark half rushed off after Spring-Heel Jack. He found the troll crouching on top of one of the other buildings. "Hey Pigtail John!" Uncle looked at Jackie in shock as the troll turned to them with a snarl. "You looking for a beating?"

The troll hopped down before them, an evil smirk on his face.

"Simon Magus tried to stop me." said the troll. as he began his monologue. "He gave me quite a run but tonight I will feast upon his descendants one by one by one." He suddenly sprung behind the two Chans and held them up by their shirts. "Could you be descendants of his? Relatives perhaps?" He sniffed them separately, Jackie Dark trying to fight his way out.

The troll sighed as he dropped the duo. "No. I guess the two of you are just a pair of saps." Jackie Dark sent a strong glare at the troll.

"I'll show you a sap you rhyming freak!" He kicked the troll into a wall as he somersaulted into a fighting stance. Spring-Heel Jack grabbed at his gut as he looked to the dark half of Jackie.

"Mayhaps I shall dine on your descendants once I'm done with Magus's offspring." Both Chans were in shock as the troll bounced off. Uncle quickly gave Jackie Dark a hard slap to the head.

"Have you lost your mind!?" asked Uncle. "Now not only is the Magus family in great danger, but now you have put Jade at risk!" Jackie Dark growled as he kicked a rock away.

"Stupid light half with his stupid talisman idea!" Uncle's eyes widened as Jackie Dark face palmed. "Yell at me later old man. I've got a troll to kick and a brat to save." Uncle almost fainted as the dark half of his nephew took off.

* * *

 _School Gym, San Francisco_

Meanwhile, Jackie Lite found himself sitting in between Ben and Gwen as he watched the play. He was completely oblivious to the terror unleashed outside. His eyes were glued to the stage, set like a mad scientist's lab. A small girl with long dark brown hair, tan skin, and onyx eyes stood on the stage. She wore a blue hairband, a dress of the same color and a red long sleeved shirt underneath the dress.

"And so, Doctor Jekyll believed that he had found a way to separate the evil from man." pronounced the girl as the spotlight shined on her. She looked to Jade, the girl giving her a thumbs up.

"Nice read Simone." complemented Jade. The spotlight suddenly shined on her. Jackie and the Tennysons clapped for her.

"Go Jade!" shouted Jackie Lite. This encouragement was mirrored by Ben and Gwen. Jade blushed as she grabbed a nearby vial.

"With this potion, I will prove my scientific theories to the world! But what if I'm wrong? Heavens! The results could be disastrous!" Ben heard a soft groan, cuing him to turn to a bald man with a pack of pretzels.

"Hurry it up would ya!" shouted the man. "It doesn't take a whole conversation to down some kool-aid!" Ben growled as he turned to Jackie, who didn't seem pleased either but strangely, didn't seem angry enough. Jade cleared her throat as she prepared to continue. As she began a new set of dialogue, Jackie leaned over to the man.

"Could you please not be so rude to my niece?" The tone of Jackie's question threw Ben off even more. He's heard Jackie be defensive of Jade before, and he's never been this timid. The man turned to the martial artist and glared.

"What you gonna do if I don't pal? Call the Nanny Department?" Max leaned forward, a more serious look on his face.

"Call the police on you for disturbing the peace Jonathan Malinowski." threatened the Plumber Magister. The man's face turned to shock as he slowly turned his head. Max looked to Jackie with a raised brow. "You alright Jackie? You're not exactly yourself today."

"I'm... uh... just still feeling guilty over almost not making it to Jade's performance." lied Jackie Lite, causing him to mentally slap himself again. Ben knew something was up, and from the looks of it Gwen noticed too. They looked to the stage to see Jade downing the liquid. She began to act frantic as she threw herself behind the counter. She suddenly popped up with a monstrous mask on her face.

"MWAHAHAHA!" laughed Jade in a dark and evil voice, shocking a good bit of the audience, especially Jackie Lite. "Foolish Jekyll! Your quest for recognition has only created this world's undoing!" Jackie Lite pulled at his collar, almost imagining his dark half was up there talking to him. "I, Mr. Hyde, will now spread the flames of terror upon this foolish, disgusting village!"

Jackie Lite didn't know whether the mask was making Jade scary or his own guilt was using her as a personification.

* * *

Spring-Heel Jack continued his leap through the city as he sniffed around. He stopped right in the middle of the road, causing a bus to turn around and parallel park as to not hit him. He sniffed the air once again.

"Magus, Magus wherever you are, Spring-Heel Jack will not be far!" shouted the troll before he entered a fit of laughter. He hopped up to a street lamp as he sniffed some more. "It would seem the crude fool's blood isn't far from where you are either." He suddenly leaned back as a knife soared past him. He watched it crash into a building and clatter on the ground.

He snarled as he turned to see Jackie Dark and Uncle on the ground. "Speak of the annoyance and he will come hither." Dark pulled out a wrench as he entered another fighting stance.

"We're not finished yet!" shouted the dark half of Jackie. "Ain't nobody touching J-girl! You better return to your bridge you ugly troll!" Spring-Heel Jack growled as he dropped down to meet the duo.

"It seems to be done with your gall, I'll have to trap you and assure you fall." The troll kicked the Chans into a phone booth behind them, jumping back and forth to make sure it was stuck. He then kicked it, causing the duo to be caught in traffic. He laughed once more as he began leaping and bounding once more. Cars had to swerve around them to avoid hitting them.

"Do you have any more bright ideas Jackie?" asked Uncle sarcastically. "Why don't you give him the dragon talisman so he can barbecue Jade or maybe the snake talisman so he can disappear!" Jackie Dark sighed as he did something no one would ever expect of a yang half.

"I... I'm sorry Uncle." apologized Jackie Dark. This caught Uncle's attention. "Me and my light half just wanted to be there for Jade at her concert and take on the expedition. It was a moment of weakness in my goody-two-shoes side that I exploited. Now Spring-Heel Jack is free and after Jade while I'm stuck in a stinking phone-booth."

Uncle remained silent as Tiger looked to the cars that swerved around them. "Perhaps this is my punishment for being an idiot." He received one of Uncle's signature slaps to the back of the head. "Give me a break old man! I'm pouring my heart out here!"

"You may be a lot of things, even when together with your other half, but an idiot is not one of them." Jackie Dark looked back as he tried to see Uncle. "You made a mistake and now must work so that the consequences don't come to pass. Besides, you still have a phone." Jackie Dark sighed as he reached into his pocket.

"Guess she'd have to find out eventually." He began to dial a number, a certain person in mind.

* * *

 _School Gym_

Jackie Lite still couldn't help the guilt that was hitting him as Jade continued her part. She played a really good Mr. Hyde, but that also transferred to her being a good representation of his own dark half. Jade cackled as the liquid she held fizzed, most likely a vial of blueberry soda with some mentos in it. Simone kept her straight face as she looked to the audience.

"Dr. Jekyll wanted to be good, but he soon lost control to his evil side." said Simone before looking to Jade. The girl cackled some more as she lifted the drink into the air.

"This potion is wonderful!" shouted Jade. "Evil Hyde is so much more fun than goody-goody Jekyll!" She laughed once more. That was the last straw as Jackie stood up.

"Excuse me." repeatedly said Jackie Lite as he walked towards the bathroom. Jade shrugged it off as a bathroom break as she continued, but Ben wasn't so sure.

"I'll be right back Grandpa." said Ben as he followed the good half of Jackie. He entered the restroom to hear sobbing. He found Jackie was sitting in one of the stalls in fetal position. Ben cleared his throat as he got the light side's attention. "Uh... are you alright J-man?"

He wasn't prepared to be pulled into a hug by the sobbing man.

"I'm guilty!" cried Jackie Lite. "I should never have used the talismans like this!" This prompted Ben to fight his way out of the man's embrace.

"Hold on a minute and stop sobbing." Jackie Lite rubbed his eyes as he looked to Ben. "What's this about using the talismans?" The light side began to bawl once more, earning a deadpanned look from Ben.

"I used the tiger talisman to split myself between the good and bad aspects of myself!" Ben's eyes widened in response. "I offered him a chance to be free tonight if he went to the catacombs with Uncle while I went with Jade! I just wanted to see her on her big day and I let my guilt take control of me!" Ben rubbed his temples before smacking the light half of Jackie on the cheek.

"Get a grip!" Jackie Lite shot up as he looked to Ben.

"Sorry." Ben shook his head in response.

"I don't want your apology. I want you to get back out there and enjoy Jade's play... Dang it I sound like an adult. This isn't how I thought my day would go. In any case, she just needs to see you out there rooting her on, no matter which side of you that is."

Jackie Lite wiped his eyes as he stood up.

"You're right Ben. I just have to be here for Jade then reunite with my other half tonight." Ben and Jackie walked out of the room to see Jade downing the fizzy drink. Her phone suddenly began ringing as she looked down.

'Good thing it's Carlos's turn to be Mr Hyde for a bit.' thought Jade as she looked to Simone. The girl nodded as Jade did some new motions and fell behind the desk.

"The potion started to affect Dr. Jekyll in more than just mind, but also body as he slowly began to lose himself even more." narrated Simone, cuing a black haired kid in a similar costume to Jade's to quickly slide behind the desk while Jade ran past him. Carlos hopped up and scared the crowd with an almost as terrifying laugh. Jackie Lite began to tear up some more, only for Ben to elbow him. Jade sat in a chair behind the curtain as she answered the phone.

"Jade Chan here?" a soft sigh was heard from the other end of the line.

 _'Hey Jade.'_ greeted a familiar voice on the other end. She sat up straight as her face turned to shock.

"Jackie?" She looked beyond the curtain to see Jackie Lite didn't have a cellphone in hand. "What's going on? Is this one of those prank phone calls? Cause if so then you're a little bad with ti..."

 _"It's the tiger."_ That revelation shut Jade up. _"I know. It's shocking that I broke one of my own rules, but that's not important right now. What is important is that a terrible monster is after you and the Magus family because of something stupid I did. I need you to get Ben and Gwen over here for the assist."_

"I'm on my way Tiger." Jade stood up as she prepared to take off.

 _"No Jade. This is your night and, which you never tell my good side this, I want you to have your moment to shine. My good half would kill me if I ruined the experience for you, and he's my good half. You have your night and let me and the Tennyson runts deal with this."_ Jade couldn't help the small tear in her eye as she smiled.

"Ten four Tiger." She hung up as she moved the curtain a bit. It was easy to get Ben's attention as she waived to him. Seeing her gestures, he quickly grabbed Ben and rushed to meet her. Ben smiled as he popped his knuckles.

"I'm guessing you want a big finish for tonight am I right?" asked Ben as he stretched. "Just let me pull up Greymatter and I'll..."

"Jackie just called me." This shut Ben up. Gwen looked between the two, a confused look in her eyes. "He told me everything, especially how he needs you two to help him catch a monster. I'd go with you but tiger's orders."

"You sure you'd be alright here by yourself?" Gwen was still confused, but understood the situation a little better. Jade wrapped Ben in a hug before stepping back.

"I'm just glad you guys came at all." Ben nodded as he looked to the exit. Gwen quickly followed him out as they ran to the assist. Jade sat down once more as she awaited her part, thinking on the implications of Jackie breaking one of his own rules.

* * *

Fourarms quickly pried the door off of the phone-booth while Gwen used her magic to try and track Spring-Heel Jack. Uncle was the first to get out as he stretched. Fourarms folded both sets of arms across his chest as he looked down at the Dark half of Jackie. Tiger sighed as he stood up. He looked to Fourarms with a soft scowl.

"I can only assume Goody-Two-Shoes spilled the beans to you." guessed Tiger. The red alien nodded in response. Jackie Dark growled as he shook his head. "Let's just hurry up and take care of the stupid troll." Fourarms turned to Gwen as she pointed towards the docks.

"The magical signature says he's over there." informed Gwen. True to her words, Spring-Heel Jack was jumping around the docks as he continued his search for his prey. He jumped at a man nearby and held him over the water. He sniffed the man for a bit as he sniffled. Jack sounded his disappointment.

"Quit your whining." ordered the troll. "No need to bawl. You're not a Magus after all." He dropped the man in the ocean. He turned as an emerald flash erupted.

"Swampfire!" shouted the fiery plant alien as he rushed the troll, the others not far behind. Spring-Heel Jack tried to jump over him, but a vine arm grabbing his ankle put that plan to a halt. Swampfire slammed the troll into the docks before pulling his arm back. The troll rubbed his head as he sat up.

"Spring-Heel Jack will not be bested by a plant. I'll squash you like a tiny ant." He jumped head first into the plant alien, sending him into some crates. Swampfire got right back up as he rubbed his head.

"Ugh!" groaned the plant alien. "That rhyme was lame." Gwen moved some rocks to follow Spring-Heel Jack around, nipping him in the butt a few times. Swampfire grabbed the troll in a bear hug, keeping him in place. Spring-Heel Jack smirked as he looked to the swamp alien's chest.

"I guess I'll have a little snack before this fiend breaks my back." He suddenly bit down on where the Omnitrix resided, chipping his tooth and covering the area in an emerald light. Ben plopped down on his rear as he was returned to normal. He looked to the Omnitrix to see a familiar red symbol. He would have shouted at the device, had he not noticed Spring-Heel Jack hovering over him whilst sniffing.

He smirked as he grabbed Ben by his collar. "You may not be of Magus descent, but you've been close enough to another scent." Before the troll could do any harm, Jackie Dark kicked him straight in the chest, knocking him into a different set of crates.

"Hands off the watch boy freak." threatened Tiger. Spring-Heeled Jack hopped up in response. He quickly noticed the group surrounding him, sans Ben who was still on the ground.

"With such a big and boisterous group, Spring-Heel Jack must flee the coup." With that line, Spring-Heel Jack took off, using the nearby roof to boost his movement. The group started to take off, but stopped as Ben moaned. Gwen quickly ran to her cousin as she supported his back.

"You alright Ben?" asked Gwen. "You look a little green?" Ben shook his head as he tried to stand up.

"I'm fine." argued Ben. "Just need a little time to rest." Gwen helped to support him as the group looked to the direction Spring-Heel Jack took off. Jackie Dark looked to Uncle with a small smile.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Unc?" asked the dark side of Jackie. The elder Chan nodded in response.

"Does anyone have a net?" asked Uncle. Spring-Heel Jack hopped across town for a good while before coming to a halt. He sniffed the air as he looked around.

"Spring-Heel Jack will be the winner when I have the Maguses for dinner!" proclaimed the troll. He sniffed some more as he looked around. "Almost there. No Wait! Correction!"

He turned around as he took in a big huff of air. "A pure blooded Magus in this direction!~" He hopped forward as he continued the hunt. "And not only have I found you but that buffoon's relative too!" What he didn't know was that overhead Gwen and Uncle could be found holding a net.

"Wait. Wait. Now!" The two magic users flung the net down at the troll. Jackie Dark tried to grab the troll but he hopped away, causing the net to fall on the dark half.

Ben slowly walked out from behind his hiding place with a led pipe in his right hand. His hair obscured his eyes as he approached from behind. Spring-Heel Jack turned to Tiger with an evil smirk.

"No nets or chains or heavy locks will ever put this Jack back in its box! Trapped for a century but now I'm free: free to be me!~" He was suddenly whacked in the back of the head by Ben. The troll looked up as the Omnitrix wielder stood over him. "You won't defeat me with your tool for Spring-Heel Jack is..."

"A stupid fool!" shouted Ben as he looked his target in the eye. The troll could see the familiar yellow color in the boy's eyeball, though the green of his iris made things uncertain. He also took notice of the greening skin as his assailant seemed to be a bit bigger in size. "You'll be in for a treacherous fight. You will not dine on Jade tonight!"

The troll hopped up as he growled at Ben as he hopped back. In spite of the growl, he couldn't help but smile.

"While your persistence is annoyingly clear, the way you rhyme is music to my ear." The troll tried to jump over him, but Ben leaped up and caught his leg with the pipe. The Omnitrix wielder slammed Spring-Heel Jack back to the ground, a loud thud could be heard as they landed on their feet and back respectively. The two ended up in a push battle as they both stood their ground. Spring-Heel Jack went for a bite, but Ben kicked him in the shin.

Gwen and Uncle made it back down in time to see Ben go flying into a dumpster. Spring-Heel Jack bounced over them as he continued his hunt. Gwen looked down to see her cousin, who was now olive skinned and six inches taller than her. She gave him a worried look as Uncle helped him up. Uncle gave off his signature shout as he got a good look at Ben.

"It's happening again isn't it Ben?" asked Gwen. "Your turning into a troll because Spring-Heel Jack bit the Omnitrix." Ben looked down at his skin and sighed.

"A very insightful and circumstantial guess though I think the answer might be yes." rhymed Ben in a slightly lighter voice. Uncle looked over Ben's arm, but the boy pulled the ligament away as he looked in the direction of Spring-Heel Jack. "Stop it. There's no time Unc, so help me try to catch this punk!" The boy ignored the others' pleas as he rushed after the evil troll, running at slightly abnormal speeds.

"I smell a Magus to the East!" shouted Spring-Heel Jack as he crashed down on the hood of the car, denting it tremendously. "It won't be long before I feast!" He continued to leap and bound forward with a transforming Ben on his tail. Tiger, Gwen and Uncle stopped as they watched the two chasers hunting their prey.

"Enough is enough!" shouted Uncle. "We must reunite the two Jackies!" Tiger pulled out one half of the tiger talisman.

"One problem with that plan." stated Tiger. "My Goody-Two-Shoes half has the other piece of the tiger talisman. There's no way we can help Bobtail and get the other half from Lite." The two magic users looked to him with raised brows. "What? Can't I give a kid a nickname?"

Gwen slowly looked to Uncle as she cleared her throat.

"Can't you call Dojo to come pick us up or something?" asked Gwen. Uncle sighed as he shook his head.

"I'm afraid I do not have the ability nor the time to summon Dojo." denied Uncle. Tiger suddenly got an idea as he pulled the others over to a sidewalk.

"What are you doing?" The yang half of the archaeologist smiled as he held up his arm.

"Thinking outside the box." stated the dark half of Jackie as he saw a familiar vehicle approach. "Taxi!" The yellow cab pulled over, the trio quickly scooting in. "The school! GO-GO-GO!"

Seeing the look on the dark half's face, the driver quickly took off. Meanwhile, Ben was finding that although he was starting to catch up on straightaways, Spring-Heel Jack would pull ahead once again on turns. Seeing as his shoes ripped off in the transformation, the Omnitrix wielder knew gaining spring shoes was out of the question. He decided to try something as another turn came up. As soon as he reached the area, he jumped to the side of one of the buildings and pushed off, rocketing towards the evil troll.

Unaware of the incoming threat, Spring-Heel Jack decided to take a whiff of the air.

"The Maguses will soon be in sight." began the troll. "I will eat them bite by bite."

"This rabid hunt I must forbade!" shouted Ben as he bounced off another wall. Spring-Heel Jack turned, only to be met with a high speed fist to the face. Ben landed as his opponent crashed into an already broken truck. "You will not hurt my precious Jade!" Spring-Heel Jack growled as he stood up for the sixth time tonight.

"I will eat anyone that I devise! Magus, you or otherwise!" He jumped as he attempted to kick Ben away, but the transforming boy was only knocked back two feet.

"Wanna try that again?" Spring-Heel Jack hopped back in shock.

"I'd rather use my backup plan." He suddenly leaped off a nearby car as he continued his dash. Ben followed from the other side. They both bounced around the city, clashing a few times. They ended up at trees across from each other.

They squared off for a moment, neither daring to move. Spring-Heel Jack smirked as he swung around. "Psych!" He jumped from tree to tree as he avoided the angry Tennyson. They soon found themselves inside a tram.

As they fought the vehicle swung back and forth. Civilians from the passengers to the driver abandoned ship as the duo fought their way to the roof. Ben blocked a punch from the evil troll before getting a good view of the vehicle's next stop. He only had one phrase for what he knew was coming next.

"Ah crap."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tiger and the two magic users silently made their way through the school halls. They soon found the gym, where the play was taking place. Gwen casually walked over to the other Jackie as Uncle and Jackie Dark stood in hiding. The dark half began to grow impatient and decided to take a look at the center stage. There he found Jade to be performing in a well constructed library type set with three large frames.

"There is no other choice!" shouted Jade as she held up a container filled with the 'Hyde Serum.' "I must destroy this before I am entirely overtaken!" She walked in front of one, only for Carlos to mirror her movements on the other side.

"You wouldn't dare!" shouted Carlos, both he and Jade looking to each other. "You crave the serum! You could never go without it: without me! Even if you get rid of the serum I will always be here, beckoning you to the darkness!" Jade pointed to Carlos with a frown.

"I know I will never be rid of you, but maybe that is the point of it all." Jackie Dark leaned in a little as he watched the events unfold. "If I am not around to keep you in check, then the disaster you wrought today will be the calm before the storm. Man cannot escape his darkness. The purpose of this fight is to live with it and push one's evil desires to the ground!"

Tiger couldn't help the smile on his face. Jade really was good at this. She raised the container to throw it on the ground, but that's when the increasing squeal of metal on pavement rang through the air. Tiger looked to a nearby exit, seeing the oncoming runaway tram barreling straight for them. He grabbed Uncle as he ran into the room.

"HIT THE DECK!" shouted Tiger as he jumped. The people quickly moved as the tram crashed through the entrance and veered to the right. Ben was sent flying towards the stage. Carlos shrieked like a girl as he ran backstage. Jade watched as the boy turned troll crashed into the bookcase and then through the wall.

"Help!" shouted Simone. Jade looked to her left to see a large piece of wood from the broken bookcase had fallen on the girl, pinning her down. Jade threw caution to the wind as she lifted the large piece of debris and set it aside. The girl below her was stunned to say the least, but a grunting soon caught her and her savior's attention. Spring-Heel Jack pushed some stone off of him as he slowly rose.

He sniffed the air before turning to the girls. He sent them an evil grin as he rubbed his hands together.

"At last, a Magus is in sight." said the evil troll in glee. "Now I will quench my appetite." He laughed evilly as he jumped at the duo. Jade quickly moved Simone behind her as Spring-Heel Jack landed in front of them, sniffing once more. "Well this is a fine development today, as the buffoon's relative stands in my way."

The troll began to open his mouth wide, only for Jade to kick him where the sun doesn't shine. He fell to his knees as he howled out in pain. "In hindsight my choice of stance has led me to this circumstance." Jade pushed Simone along as the troll stayed on his knees for a moment. The two hid behind a pile of rubble as Spring-Heel Jack tried to find the strength to stand.

"What the heck is that thing?" asked Jade as she looked at the hurting troll. Simone grabbed her head in fear.

"It's Spring-Heel Jack!" shouted Simone as she began to cradle herself. Jade lowered down as she looked to her friend. "Mama always told me stories of how my Great Grandfather defeated him and imprisoned him in his museum! I thought they were just that!" The Ectonurite halfbreed moved Simone at the sound of a spring.

She soon saw both Jackies approach her, the light half looking both guilty and serious. She handed Simone to Tiger who passed her back to Jackie. Jade secretly controlled a few flames from a nearby candle to ignite Spring-Heel Jack's cloak as he jumped in front of them.

"You cannot stop me!" shouted the evil troll. "The goal is in sight. I will have Magus blood tonight! My hunger is forever yearning. When I am done... Is something burning?"

He looked behind himself, finally taking note of the large flames on his cape. He screamed as he tried to put the fire out. Jade looked to the two Jackies, crossing her arms. Tiger quickly took the other side of the talisman from the good half as Uncle kept a hand on Simone. Jackie Lite sighed as he was right in front of his niece.

"I'm so sorry Jade." almost cried the good half. "I didn't want you to be disappointed on your big night but if I didn't go to the underground city then I'd never get the chance again and..." The apology was cut off as Jade wrapped his legs in a hug.

"You don't know how happy you made me today." said Jade. Jackie Lite placed his hand in the girl's head, though she suddenly backed up a bit and pointed at him. "That being said let's neither of us use the tiger talisman again unless absolutely necessary. Deal?" The good half was about to give his answer when Simone and Uncle screamed.

All three unobservant Chans turned to see Uncle on the ground and Simone in Spring-Heel Jack's grasp.

"All is fine." said the evil troll as Simone tried to fight her way out of his grasp. "The Magus is mine." Tiger smirked as he held up the talisman.

"That's not all that's yours." said the dark half of Jackie as he threw the stone at the troll. Spring-Heel Jack sounded his confusion as he caught the rock. In a sudden flash, Simone was standing between two Jacks. Both Jade and Jackie's good half looked to Tiger with angry scowls. "Wait for it."

"I hope we didn't frighten you by acting so ferocious." apologized the light troll. "Please forgive my other self. His manners are atrocious." The dark troll suddenly grabbed Simone as he held her in front of him.

"This child must be made to pay for what Magus did that fateful day." growled Spring-Heel Jack Dark as he bared his fangs. His good half, however, pulled the girl away from him with a sympathetic look.

"Your revenge has just been soured. I will not let her be devoured." With that, the good troll bounced away. The evil troll hopped to where his twin was and glared at the two.

"NO-NO-NO! You cannot go!" The two trolls bounced around as they fought over Simone. Jade looked to the two halves of her uncle.

"Make up time Jackies!" shouted Jade. Seeing the glow in her eyes, the two Jackies hugged. Jade changed forms in the space between them. She became intangible as she flew through the dark half of Jackie. Good Jack stood at a wall with Simone in his arms, his dark self approaching with sparks coming from his eyes.

Jade quickly launched an ecto-blast at the evil troll, knocking him away. He growled as he hopped back to his feet. "Sorry Grumpy Old Troll but Humans are not on the menu." The ghost girl in front of him ignited her fists into flames as she landed on the ground. Spring-Heel Jack Dark leaped to attack, but was sent backwards by the violet flames.

Spring-Heel Jack Dark was sent flying into a room filled with janitorial supplies. He rolled around a bit, trying to put out the fire. After successfully cutting off oxygen to the flames, he looked to his left to see a bucket filled with water. He smiled evilly as he grabbed the bucket. He hopped out of the room and flung the liquid at Jade.

She held her hands up to keep the water from getting in her eyes. The liquid hit the flames... and did nothing at all. The evil troll growled and threw the bucket away as Jade looked to the still burning flames.

"Blast you witch with your purple fire!" He grabbed his cape and pointed to many holes in it. "You truly singed my only attire! If it's what it takes to get to those two, then I'll start my feast with you!" He ran at his target, throwing dust in the air.

Jade gasped as some of it got in her eyes. She heard the villains laughter as he approached but she couldn't see him. She got an idea as widened her stance.

"Jump!" Getting the message, Good Spring-Heel Jack grabbed Simone and jumped up. Jade went intangible as Dark Spring-Heel Jack passed right through her and rammed into the wall. The good half landed on his evil self's back and leaped across the room. Jade returned to normal as she returned to normal, only to be kicked into a nearby wall.

Jade suddenly felt a searing pain down her back as a flower petal landed on her shoulder. Dark Spring-Heel Jack smirked as he slowly approached her.

"It appears my dear you're out of luck. With that blood blossom your a sitting duck. The time is nigh so say goodbye!" The evil troll went to leap forward, only to be grabbed by the leg and held in place. He looked back, only to feel slight terror at the person holding him.

"Begone you stupid troll." Began the creature in a lighty, crackly voice. The evil troll found himself thrown into one of the book cases, a few random books hitting him in the head. "You shall never achieve your goal!" A Hogosha's hand removed the blood blossom from Jade's shoulder, allowing her to get a look at the large, lanky creature before her.

It had bright green skin and long, chocolate brown hair. She could see the muscles of his back through the white shirt that only covered half his torso and the black pants didn't do well to hide the definition of his legs. The being looked back at Jade, allowing her to see his green eyes and a silver crown with a familiar symbol on it.

"Ben?" asked Jade as she was still recovering from the surprise pain. The beast looked forward as the evil troll stood up. He smirked as he crouched down.

"Call me Grimfang!" The now dubbed Grimfang rushed forward, roaring as he was almost upon his opponent. Dark Spring-Heel Jack jumped up as to avoid the beast, but was once again grabbed by the leg. Grimfang then began to repeatedly smash him against the wall. The good Jack hopped over to Jade with Simone as the others arrived.

"Listen punk..." began Tiger. His light side, however, halted him by lightly holding his shoulder. Jackie light turned to face the good troll.

"Excuse me Mr. good Spring-Heel Jack?" asked the good Jackie, getting the troll's attention. "How do we stop your bad side?" The good troll smiled as he looked to the man.

"Bind his legs so he will halt then hit him with a pinch of salt." informed Good Spring-Heel Jack. Uncle sounded off as he pulled out a thing of salt.

"Salt I have." stated the old man as he held up the container. Jade let out a chuckle as she stood up.

"That's convenient." stated Jade as she grabbed a long cloth. She looked to the two Jackies and held it up. "I don't have the strength to throw it right now. You'll have to do it." Tiger smirked as he grabbed the cloth from his niece.

"Leave it to us." stated the dark half as he looked to the battling trolls. Dark Jack had managed to free himself and turned to using the environment to escape Grimfang. Tiger ran up with the cloth in hand. "Hey Bobtail! I need you to keep him still so we can bind him!"

"Just make sure Jade's safe cause I did not forget her." denied the Omnitrix Wielder. "Your plan is brilliant but I'll do you one better." Grimfang grabbed a huge curtain as he prepared his trap. Dark Spring-Heel Jack had stopped to take a breather when he saw that Simone and Jade were both in one place. The temptation being too great, he made a leap for them.

Grimfang came up from behind and slammed the evil troll into the curtain. He quickly rolled the stubborn villain into a cloth burrito and tied it so that his shoes would be ineffective. The evil troll looked to his good self as he struggled in the binds.

"Brother help!" pleaded the villain. "It's up to you!" Good Spring-Heel Jack, however, shook his head.

"No." denied the good troll. "We must be one Jack not two." Uncle approached the duo, holding the tiger talisman out to the good half.

"I can assist with that." informed Uncle. The good Jack took the talisman, and in a flash the two halves were fused back together. The talisman fell to the floor as Spring-Heel Jack was still trapped in the curtain.

"A curse upon my lighter side!" shouted the complete troll. "He told the secret I would hide!" Uncle held the salt shaker over the troll, sprinkling the contents upon his head. "Without him you would have never known that salt would turn me back to..." The room went silent as the troll was returned to stone.

"Stone." Jackie Lite grabbed the tiger talisman as Tiger approached.

"Tiger, we must reunite." said the good half. Tiger said nothing, only responding with a nod. In a flash of light, the two Jackies were also fused together again. Jackie looked down at himself, a smile forming upon his face.

"I am me again!" shouted the complete Jackie. "I am back... AH!" He suddenly grabbed at his back in pain. "My back!" Simone's silent stare turned into one with a slight sound.

"Uh..." started Jade as she returned to normal. "Now listen Simone... This isn't what it..."

"Your family is awesome!" shouted Simone. Jade smiled as she let it go. Gwen used the ram talisman to lift Spring-Heel Jack into the air as Uncle inspected the blood blossom.

"Strange coincidence that a blood blossom would be at the school on this particular night." questioned Uncle. He soon found a rubber glove with magical properties. "I must do research."

* * *

 _Bizzaritorium, Underground City_

Jackie lowered the roof of Spring-Heel Jack's container back on as Jade watched. All in all the girl found this way more enjoyable than the play. She found some pretty cool things in the museum. She even found a neat fossilized apple that she was going to use as a paper weight. She smirked as Jackie popped up the umbrella of the top.

"Jack is back!" cheered Jade. "And with reinforced glass from Section 13 he won't be going anywhere for a long time." Jade smiled as she looked to Jackie. "Don't forget Jackie, I have an encore for the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde play tomorrow." Jackie facepalmed before looking to Jade.

"I'm sorry Jade." apologized Jackie. "I have to write my report on the underground city and I can't be in two places at..." He stopped as he noticed the glare she was sending his way. He deadpanned as he looked away. "I will be there."

* * *

 **That's it for this new chapter! Before you shout me down, I got referrals and looked it up. As long as it has sapience, Ben can transform into it. How else could he turn into Wildmutt. I know I kinda accidentally missed that rule for the shadowkhan, but trolls shouldn't be that far off.**

 **Also, a reviewer recently asked me on the reason behind Jade's fire. I was just going off her having ectonurite and being different in that way, but then I discovered purple fire actually had an actual entry on a powers wiki. It turns out that purple fire acts like solid matter and can't be extinguished by wind or water. It's extremely versatile as it can be used underwater! There's also many more advantages this power has, but I'll save that for later.**

 **Anywho, what do you think of the chapter? Did you like the addition of Grimfang? What are the true extents of Jade's powers? Remember to R and R and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. This is Caliban, signing out.**


	25. Chapter 24: Scout's Honor

**I'm back! I'm so thankful for all the support you guys have given me as readers. I don't think I could've come this far without the encouraging words and brilliant ideas. Anywho, hope your ready for some more alien/magical butt kicking! Before we get into that, however, let's answer some reviews.**

 **Guest-450: Actually I decided to have Grimfang he more like a prime specimen of a troll, kind of like how Kickenhawk isn't exactly like the guy who gave Ben access to the form. Spring-Heel Jack was basically the DNA donor through biting the Omnitrix. I'll think on how to best do that OC alien list.**

 **Aztec 13: Only the future will tell.**

 **BlueEyeCat: Glad you liked that scene.**

 **Guest-Questioner: I know what you mean. Sadly for my brain, I might use the big guy in the future. And as for that line, I kinda didn't see a need for it as Tiger was already trying to reunite with his Lite half. If you guys feel like it should be in then I'll fix it real quick.**

 **Mr. B: That's what I was going for when writing that chapter. It only took me a few minutes to come up with those rhymes. I do plan to throw in more Ben 10 villains. I just haven't exactly decided which ones I'll use and when. That being said, look out for our favorite animal scientist in the future.**

 **As for your second review, I'm more than happy to give some advice and details. I suggest having two emails: one for business, school and the like; and another for fanfiction, personal and other things like that.**

 **As for setting up your profile: making an account is easy and you can just write what you want about yourself. I recommend writing your favorite series, books, characters and even ships if your feeling bold. You can even list potential stories on your mind.**

 **Downloading stories is actually very easy. The site has you accept the rules before you even begin to post a story. They first show you a selection between whether your story is regular or a crossover along with a selection for categories. You have to write the first chapter beforehand as it won't let you post a story without any chapters. Then you'll have to give your story a title and summary (of course), select the language, choose the story's rating, the genre(s), whether it's complete or not (this is for whether it's a one shot or not but can be changed later), any notable characters and/or pairings, which document acts as the first chapter, and a code to ensure it's not a machine writing the chapter.**

 **Adding chapters is easy enough to do. You don't have to do this last one but I like to use the mobile app whenever I go to write. Sure there are a few kinks here and there when it comes to reading stories and having to fix some light errors in a document, but it's very helpful. It even has a translator so you can read stories written in other languages. Also, PMing on the app has a different in box then PMing on the site.**

 **Hope that helps you, and can't wait to see what you write!** **With all that out of the way, let's begin. I don't own Ben 10, Jackie Chan Adventures or any of the series in this crossverse. I do own OC characters, ideas, and objects unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

 _Venice Sewer System, Italy_

Venice was a beautiful city. It sat atop the water, a truly awe inspiring sight. The very canals were like roads traversed by gondolas. The residents and vacation goers above went about their everyday lives. Below their feet, however, someone wasn't having such a grand time traversing the sewers.

Jackie carefully walked among the mucky waters at his feet. He could have been with the other people above, but here he was looking for ancient hieroglyphs in the sewer system. At least Jade actually decided to stay behind this time, so there shouldn't be any surprise visits from any children.

"Greetings Mr. Chan." greeted a childish voice. Jackie looked to his left to see Rook and Sarah in similar outfits to his. He smiled in response.

"Ah." sighed Jackie. "Hello Rook, Sar..." He let out a quiet gasp as he fully turned to the children. He pointed to them with a frown. "Why are you here?"

"Magister Tennyson believed it would be good for us to learn more about Terran culture." explained Rook. "He assigned me to bring Sacae on this archeological exploration with you." Jackie groaned as he facepalmed. If Max Tennyson believed they should come with him then he must put a lot of trust in them. He rubbed his temples before removing his hand from his face.

"Just be careful. There could be traps up ahead." The children nodded as he pulled out a map with directions. He cleared his throat as he found the next step. "One more thing..."

Sarah giggled as Rook looked to the archeologist patiently. The Martian in disguise whispered in his ear, causing his face to light up with amusement as he finally understood. Jackie cleared his throat once more, causing the two to quiet down. "Go through archway and continue thirty more paces." The trio walked through an archway as they continued on their current course.

Sarah glanced back secretly as she bumped Rook. The boy, after turning to the Martian girl and seeing the look in her eyes, nodded as he grabbed at something hidden in his belt. They soon came across a deep hole in the center of a room. Jackie dropped his torch, revealing snakes at the bottom as they slithered away from the fallen object. He let down a rope and started to climb as the children followed.

They were soon in a room that seemed more Egyptian than Italian. There were several hieroglyphics and pictures of pharaohs on the walls. Rook held a strange device in his hand as the trio approached a large stone table. Jackie gasped with a smile as he saw what seemed to be a hieroglyphic of an eye. "The Sorcerer's Eye."

He placed a piece of paper on a tablet in front of them, rubbing charcoal over it to copy the inscriptions. "The inscriptions are in beautiful condition. The museum will be pleased to..." The marks began to glow, causing Jackie to hop back in shock.

The wall before them suddenly split open, revealing a stone statue of an Egyptian woman. What caught the trio's attention, however, was the golden necklace upon the statue's neck. Rook scanned the room as Jackie walked towards the statue.

"I would exercise extreme caution Mr. Chan." warned Rook as Jackie was half way towards the statue. "There seems to be some kind of pit fall trap below you." Jackie stopped as he reached for the necklace. He looked back to Rook with a shocked expression. "With lack of any other mechanisms, I can only assume the position of the necklace is the trigger for the trap."

Jackie thought over his options as he rubbed his chin. He reached into his bag, pulling out a rope the same length as the necklace. Sacae turned and covered her eyes in worry. In a split second, Jackie swapped the rope for the necklace. Nothing happened as the floor stayed where it belonged.

Jackie turned as he got a good look at the necklace. He failed to notice the statue's eyes glow red as the rope caught fire. The floor caved in, revealing the spiked pit Rook had warned him about. Sarah and Rook suddenly found themselves caught up in nets. A whip soon wrapped around Jackie's wrist.

He followed the whip to its wielder. A woman with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, blue eyes and tan skin. She wore a white/beige collar shirt, a long red trench coat, black pants, and black boots. Jackie could tell that everything about her screamed treasure hunter as he tugged back to keep himself from being pulled forward. "Who are you!?"

"The new owner of that necklace." responded the woman with a smirk. That smirk dropped as she gripped her whip tighter. "Now give!" She yanked Jackie forward, but he was able to stay on the statue as he caught his footing.

"No! This belongs in a museum!" Jackie chuckled a bit as he shrugged to the mysterious woman. "Sorry." His opponent growled as her anger flared.

"Oh trust me. You will be!" She tugged forward with all her might, causing Jackie to plummet towards the spikes below. The martial artist screamed as he closed his eyes. He suddenly felt a jerk as he found himself dangling by his wrist. "Are we having fun yet?"

"No we are not!" The woman started to pull Jackie closer as he tried to free himself. "Why are you doing this? You seem like a very nice lady." His assailant suddenly chuckled to herself as she stopped pulling.

"Been called a lot of things in my career. Relic hunter, mercenary, and thief were only a few but Vanessa Barone: a nice lady? Gotta admit that is a new one." She held out her hand with a scowl. "The necklace!"

"As I have said before, it belongs in a museum!" Jackie began to swing forward as Rook finally freed himself from the net that held him. He attached the disc he pulled out earlier to his back, casing a breastplate with two vents on the back to form on his torso. The whip loosened as Jackie was released from its hold. Jackie screamed as he was about to be plaster against the wall.

"I've got you Mr. Chan!" shouted Rook as he suddenly took off flying. The alien boy grabbed Jackie from under his arms and flew along with the wall. Jackie stepped against the surface as he looked up at Rook. "Aero rig: never leave base without one." Jackie accidentally kicked Vanessa in the face as the two flew by.

Jackie found his way out of Rook's grip as he looked to the moaning woman. Rook took the time to free Sarah as Jackie ran up to the thief.

"Are you alright? Should I call a doctor?" The treasure hunter smiled as she readied her leg.

"For you!" shouted Vanessa Barone as she kicked Jackie in the face. The archeologist found himself against the wall as Rook grabbed a small blaster from his pocket. Vanessa was quick to retrieve the necklace with her whip while Jackie was down.

"Vanessa Barone, you are under arrest for assault and the many other crimes you have commited to earn the title of thief." stated Rook as he had the woman in his sights. Sarah and Jackie remained still as Vanessa was caught in an interesting situation. She put the hand she held her whip in on her hip as she sent Rook a disbelieving grin.

"You expect me to believe that you're some kind of cop shortstack?" Rook took a step forward as he kept his sights straight.

"I am not at leisure to answer that question. Now surrender and your sentence may not be as severe." The woman smirked as she tightened her grip on her prize.

"Oh well. I guess I won't get to RETURN TO THE PONTELLO!" The woman suddenly vanished as a small warp appeared around her. Rook lowered his weapon as he mirrored the shocked expressions of Jackie and Sarah. Jackie sounded his disappointment as he stood up.

"I cannot believe we let her get away with the necklace." sighed the martial artist. The group made their way above ground and walked along the streets of Venice. Jackie looked sullen as the children followed behind him. An elderly man in a booth saw them walking by and cleared his throat.

"Gondola rides!" called the elderly salesman. "Come ride all your favorite canals! The Divatello, the Monteleone, and I hear the Pontello is beautiful this time of year!" Jackie stopped in his tracks as he looked to the man.

"The Pontello is a canal!?" The elderly man nodded in response.

"What did you think it was? Another planet? We don't live in a comic book. In any case, how many tickets will it be?" Rook pulled out a wallet and handed the man some cash.

"I believe this would suffice for three tickets for the Pontello." declared Rook as the man looked over the cash. It was a good bit over the cost, but Rook had already put the wallet away.

"Excelsior! You sure do know how to tip kid!" Meanwhile, Vanessa Barone smiled as she laid back on her gondola ride. She marveled at the necklace she had stolen. She glanced back at the gondoli rowing the boat across the canal.

"You know what I'm holding here Paisan?" asked the relic hunter. "A key to all the riches in the world." The gondolier chuckled as he shrugged at his passenger.

"No speak much english." said the Venetian. Vanessa chuckled at the man, when a hook suddenly pulled the necklace from her grasp. She growled as she saw the trio in another gondola.

"You!?" Jackie grabbed the necklace as he displayed it before her.

"This belongs somewhere out of your reach!" Vanessa wrestled the gondolier for his oar, throwing him into the water. The man swam away as Jackie handed the necklace to Rook. The two entered combat as Jackie repeatedly dodged Vanessa's stolen oar. A ringtone came from his jacket as he dodged another attack.

Rook was able to grab his phone and answer so he could focus.

"I apologize but Mr. Chan is very busy right now!" said Rook loudly as he was forced to dodge the oar as it missed its intended target. "I recommend calling back another..."

 _"Rook!?"_ asked a familiar voice on the end of the line. _"You're there too!? Next you're gonna tell me Sarah's there!"_ Rook got down as another swing came his way.

"Yes Jade, but now is really not a good time." Vanessa hopped to their gondola as she ran for Rook. "I promise to share this story with you as well as train with you once we return to Chinatown." The necklace glowed slightly as the trio were suddenly teleported away from the gondola. Vanessa gripped the oar in her grasp tightly as she lifted it into the air.

"No!" roared the woman as she threw her makeshift weapon into the waters below. She suddenly looked straight forward with a smirk. "Chinatown huh?" She looked to the boat but quickly noticed something. She had thrown the oar into the water and it was currently floating away from her. She groaned as she sat on the gondola for a while.

* * *

 _Chinatown, San Francisco_

The trio suddenly found themselves outside of Uncle's shop, the necklace still in Rook's hands. They looked around in shock as people passed them by, oblivious to their recent predicament. They were still in battle mode as they were unable to process how they got there. Silence seemed to be the only sound they perceived as they looked around. A groan came from Jackie's phone as Rook still had it against his head.

 _"Alright."_ sighed Jade, unaware of what just happened. _"I'm at Plumber Base with Ben and the others. We were thinking of testing out our abilities anyway. It better be a pretty cool story or there might be a little extra heat."_ The phone grew silent as Jade hung up.

"What... just happened?" asked Sarah as she looked down at herself. She looked up to see Jackie and Rook walking into the shop. She quickly followed behind, not wanting to be left alone. Uncle walked out from the back room to see the trio enter. He smiled as he spread his arms out to meet Jackie.

"Jackie!" greeted Uncle. "Did not expect you till tonight!" Jackie grabbed the necklace from Rook and presented it to Uncle.

"You and me both Uncle." replied Jackie as Uncle began to examine the necklace. "I believe that necklace has magical powers." He brought out the imprints he took from the site. "These inscriptions may be the key to this mystery." Uncle nodded as he grabbed the paper.

"I shall begin translations." Rook got Jackie's attention as a screen suddenly shot down from another device in his hands.

"I just asked the Plumber Base in Italy to transport the things from your apartment in Venice back to Section 13." informed Rook. "Now me and Sacae must report to base immediately so that she may return to her brother and I may begin my promised training with Jade and the others." Jackie nodded as he watched the children walk out the door. He was suddenly smacked in the head by Uncle with the rolled up paper.

"One more thing! You must do something to fix your niece!" Jackie made it very clear by his expression that he had no idea what Uncle was talking about. "Whenever she is not with Benjamin, training, or working on school she sits around like a couch potato. She has been like this ever since she has lost touch with the spirit once bound to her."

Jackie sounded his understanding as he rubbed his chin. Jade has been pretty down ever since Ghostfrea... Grimsley had disappeared for some strange reason. Without her teacher and training partner, she quickly fell into this form of incompleteness. He just needed to find something to take her mind off... The doorbell suddenly rang as a young girl scout around Jade's age walked into the room.

The girl wore an orange dress with a pale yellow t-shirt underneath, a bright orange sash with a few badges placed upon it, and an orange hat with a large flower atop it. The girl held a cheerful smile as she held tightly to her red waggon.

"Greetings campers!" greeted the girl enthusiastically. "I'm a Buttercup Scout and my troop is raising money by selling..." Jackie nearly avoided the swinging door as Tohru came out from the kitchen.

"Cookies." finished the large man as he walked up to the girl's wagon.

"What kind would you like Mister? We have sugar cookies, white chocolate macadamia, oatmeal raisin..." Tohru reached into his pocket with a nervous smile.

"May I... have them all?" The girl gave the large man a large smile in response to his question.

"You sure can! Will that be cash or..." She didn't get to finish her sentence as Tohru gave her plenty enough money for her stock. "Cool!" Tohru grabbed the cookies and the two parted ways with their respective plunder.

Jackie smirked as he got an idea.

* * *

 _Plumber Base_

Jade flew around the streets of San Francisco as she tried to stay out of sight. Currently the group was training to handle stealth situations, where being discovered could jeopardize the mission. After all, they couldn't always go guns blazing into a fight and some people might be more adept in finding your location. Lucky enough for Jade, she was pretty good at being stealthy since she had to sneak past so many people to get through Section 13, though she still had trouble with Plumber Base. That was to be expected as they had to keep intergalactic villains locked up and intruders out.

A warm breath escaped her mouth as she turned to her right. She blocked an ecto blast from Dani as the ghost girl flew around her. They flew up to the rooftops to avoid being spotted by civilians down below. They exchanged physical and ranged attacks as they tried to defeat one another. Both suddenly flew back as green goop was launched their way.

"Seriously Ben!" groaned Jade in anger and disgust. "Trying to sneak goop us as Stinkfly!? That stuff can be smelled for miles!" The aforementioned form landed in the center of the roof. The bug alien shrugged in response.

"Okay so maybe my only flyer isn't that good with stealthy attacks." started Stinkfly. He patted the Omnitrix symbol, a green light barely escaping the roof. XLR8 suddenly stood where the bug once was.

"XLR8, however, is fast enough to where he's just a blur on the wind." finished the reptilian alien as he rushed forward. Jade and Dani flew up to try and avoid the speedy alien, but he was able to grab them both by their left and right ankles respectively. He ran from rooftop to rooftop as fast as he could, the two girl's cheeks flapping in from the sheer speed. He stopped as he threw the duo forward. They rolled across the ground as XLR8 skidded to a stop.

He smirked as his visor went up. He felt a sudden pain in his tail as he was thrown the opposite direction. He came to a stop as he saw a stone Kevin standing before him.

"Come at me Tennyson." taunted Kevin. "We don't have all day." XLR8 smirked as he lowered his visor once more. Kevin just stood still as Ben rushed towards him. The Omnitrix wielder's former foe was suddenly lifted into the air as he ran face first into Jade.

The two rolled across the top for a bit. Ben returned to normal as they came to a stop. They quickly regained their senses as they found that their faces were inches away from each other. The duo blushed madly as they backed away from each other. Kevin laughed maniacally as Gwen set him down.

"Hey!" shouted Ben as his face returned to normal. "We agreed no teams until Rook came back! That way things would be even! That's cheating Kevin!" Gwen crossed her arms as she looked to the two that were still sitting on the ground.

"It was actually my idea dweeb." revealed Gwen much to Ben's shock. "Kevin had an absorption ability that just so happened to match with the Ram Talisman. It made sense to work together as I could give Kevin a boost." Before Ben could retort his cousin's claim, a large screen appeared before the group. They had set a list of criteria that they were judged on, such as: the damage they caused to each other, the damage they caused to the area around them, how many people saw them using their powers, and so on and so forth.

The group powered down as they gathered around the board. It displayed their names in standard format, best at the top and worst at the bottom. The majority of the group were proud of their placement. Ben? Not so much.

"How was I seen by twenty people!? I flew above the roofs so I could avoid the crowds!" Dani was right above him, with Jade next up. Gwen was just one hit less than Kevin on the board. Smaller screens appeared before the group as the area began to turn into particles.

They were each set with videos of where they could improve. Ben groaned at the fact that twelve of the people were drawn to the stench of Stinkfly's mucus, said mucus would be extremely hard to wash out and deodorize, and the remaining eight saw him as he was pulling Jade and Dani across the rooftops as XLR8. Dani was shown that five people had seen her first blast at Jade and three more saw her and Jade's battle from above. Jade nodded as she had been careless in her blocking and that she had the same three people as Dani. Kevin and Gwen basically had the same moment where someone saw them conversing over their plan to team up.

The room had finally transformed into a white walled area with a sliding door. Said door opened as Max Tennyson stepped into the room with T'sekmar in human form by his side. The group was definitely surprised by the duo's appearance.

"You kids did well out there." commented Max. "Despite a few problems you were able to successfully handle stealth combat." The group felt a sense of pride as the sliding doors opened once more.

"Brother!" greeted Sacae as she ran to T'sekmar. "I had the most joyous trip!" The siblings embraced as Rook walked over to the group. Jade smirked as Rook began to pull off the top of his outfit.

"Did you two have fun helping out Jackie in Venice?" asked Jade. "I thought you wouldn't be back till later." The feline alien wrapped the shirt around his waist, revealing a light blue sleeveless shirt.

"I will tell you how it went after the next training session." answered Rook. Suddenly, Max got a phone call as the others were getting ready for the next exercise.

"Maxwell here." answered the elder Tennyson. He smiled as he heard the man on the other side. "It's nice to hear from you Jackie. Mhm. Yeah I'll send her over."

Jade sighed upon hearing those words. Max hung up the phone as he looked to Jade. "Your uncle wants to see you Jade. He wants to talk with you about something." Jade shook her head as she walked over to the exit.

"Sorry guys." apologized Jade. "Jackie needs to talk." Ben raised his arm in response.

"No problems Jade." responded Ben. He started walking towards the exit as well. "I was actually thinking about tapping out myself." He held his hands behind his back as he looked down. "Want me to... walk you back to the shop?"

"S...sure. I could use the company." The two walked out of the room, leaving the others behind.

* * *

 _Uncle's Shop_

Jade was definitely not happy with her current predicament. Jackie had signed her up with the Buttercup Scouts against her will. She already had a lot on her plate with trying to learn the ins and outs of her powers and keeping up with school. She didn't have time to sell cookies and hand out pamphlets! Her displeasure was definitely visible as she stood there in the Buttercup Scout uniform, a scowl on her face.

"Aw." cooed Jackie. "You look cute!" Tohru, who was standing beside him, leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Oh! I mean cool."

"Jackie!" shouted Jade in protest. "I don't wanna be a Buttercup Scout! I've already got a lot on my plate!" Jackie shook his head in denial.

"You're doing well enough in school and you shouldn't be training so much. Plus scouting builds character." Tohru munched down on some of his purchased cookies as he smirked at Jade.

"I have also heard that scouts get a discount on cookies." added Tohru as he held yet another cookie in his hand. Jade huffed as she looked to Ben. He was munching down on a few cookies himself. He shrugged as he offered her one.

"Caramel?" asked Ben. Jade sighed as she took the cookie and sat beside him. "Between you and me I think you look nice in that outfit." Jade blushed as she took a bite of the cookie. Maybe she'd try this out for just a bit.

Meanwhile, Uncle read over the inscriptions provided by Jackie. Said martial artist rested his hands on the desk. He stopped on one of the symbols as his eyes widened slightly.

"Hacha!" declared Uncle. Jackie leaned in as Uncle looked to him. "Necklace is known as the Eye of Aurora." Jackie sounded his understanding as he rubbed his chin.

"Aurora was an ancient princess said to..." started Jackie. Uncle held up his hand as he interrupted his nephew.

"Getting to that! Aurora was a princess known for the necklace gifted to her by a sorcerer." Ben and Jade walked over to the doorway as Uncle took a sip of water. "The necklace had the ability to take someone somewhere as long as they knew it by name and said 'return to.'" Jade mouthed her interest to Ben, who nodded in response.

"Why would the princess want such a powerful relic?" Uncle once again lifted his hand.

"Getting to that! Princess was greedy! Used necklace to steal treasures from rivals around the world." Jackie sighed once more as he looked down.

"That explains why that treasure hunter wanted it so bad." Uncle raised his hand once again, but stopped as he looked to Jackie.

"Who?" Jackie shook his head as he looked to the elder Chan.

"A nice lady I met in Venice by the name of Vanessa Barone." Ben groaned as he walked to the counter. Jade followed him with a raised brow.

"What's going on Ben?" asked Jade as she munched down on another cookie. The Omnitrix wielder stopped as he grabbed a cup of water.

"Whenever someone gets in the way of a villains plot the bad guy always ones back for revenge." answered Ben. "Your uncle just made another enemy. A necklace like this needs to be kept out of any villain's hands." Jade nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Days went by as Uncle continued to study the inscriptions and the Eye of Aurora. He knew it was no Shen Gong Wu, or else Dojo would have sensed it. There seemed to be a special property to the gold of the necklace. The sorcerer who made the jewelry was definitely good at his craft if he could forge the magic into the very material itself. The door handle began to jiggle, catching the chi wizard's attention.

"Hello?" asked Uncle. The door handle jiggled some more. Uncle quickly hid the necklace in a shoebox before approaching the door. The door began to bulge as the handle jiggled ferociously. "I must warn you that Uncle may be thin, but he is still spry!"

He slowly turned the knob, ready for a fight. The door shot open, revealing a seven large faces. Uncle shouted in horror as he shut the door. "Demons! The necklace has placed a curse upon us!"

The faces began to fight their way into the room, but Uncle continued to push back. One of the faces was able to get past his defenses. "You will not take Uncle demon!" Uncle grabbed a feather duster and prepared to attack. The being grabbed at its face and... pulled it off?

"I apologize Mr. Uncle." apologized a familiar voice. Sacae stood before the elder Chan in a Buttercup Scout outfit and her mask in hand. "We just wanted to show off our masks." Unce sighed as he moved away from the door. Jade sounded her disappointment as she and the rest of the girls took off their masks.

"Way to ruin the surprise Sarah." groaned Jade. "I wanted to scare Jackie with the masks, but now he'll know for sure." Sacae looked down in shame upon those words.

"I apologize Jade, but Mr. Uncle began showing signs of increased stress and I did not want him to sustain irreparable damage." Jade sighed as she put a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"I guess you were just looking out for Uncle." Jade received the famous slap of said elder Chan.

"At least someone has the decency to make sure Uncle lives a full life!" shouted Uncle. Jade rubbed her head as she looked away. Uncle couldn't help the small smile that graced his face as he looked to Jade. "Looks like someone is having a good time with girl scouts after all." Jade shook her head as she returned her attention to the elderly Chan.

"This was a way better idea than I thought! I didn't even know there were so many cool badges! There's the rock wall climbing badge, the soap box car racing badge, and even film makers badge! Plus Simone and Sarah joined in!" Uncle's smile grew at Jade's excitement.

Jade suddenly snapped her fingers upon realization. "Have you seen Jackie anywhere? He said he found us a Buttercup Mom for the camping trip today." Uncle rubbed his chin as he tried to remember.

"He should be in the back cleaning cookie crumbs left by Tohru. One more thing. Tell Jackie that I will be taking the necklace with me when I go to visit Maxwell." Jade nodded as she ran through the shop. Just as Uncle said, Jackie could be found vacuuming up loads of cookie crumbs off the floor.

The martial artist sighed as he looked over to a sleeping Tohru, an empty cookie box on the man's stomach. Jackie looked down to the almost clean floor as he shook his head.

"You must learn to use a napkin Tohru!" called Jackie, but his cries went unanswered. The archeologist sighed as he grew closer towards a closet. As he passed by, a pair of arms reached out for him. Jackie sighed in relief as he got the last crumb he could see. The hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into the closet.

Jade walked into the room and looked around. She checked all around the building, but couldn't find Jackie anywhere. She saw that the vacuum was sitting outside the closet. She looked around a bit to see if Jackie was nearby, but still saw no signs. She went to put the device back up but stopped as she heard a light laughter coming inside the closet, voices she knew.

"Jackie?" There was a shifting sound as she turned on the light. Imagine her surprise when she not only found Jackie, but Viper as well. Viper was wearing an orange button up and down shirt with a flower in one of her pockets, a brown leather belt, brown shorts and black exercise shoes. Jade's smile grew as Jackie sounded off his embarrassment.

"Um... surprise." said Jackie as he gestured to Viper. The woman was on the receiving end of a tackle hug from Jade.

"Viper!" The ex-thief in question smirked as she grunted.

"Easy there Jade." greeted Viper. "Just because I'm an ex-thief doesn't mean I can handle a kid knocking me into a wall." Jade chuckled in embarrassment as she hopped out of Viper's arms.

"I thought you worked security for some company?" asked Jade. "How did you find time to come here?" Viper put a hand on her hip as the trio walked out of the closet.

"Eh! The job was nice for a while, but I started to miss the rush. I got a job offer here and decided it's time to set down roots." Jade's smile grew at those words. Seemed like Viper was here to stay.

The Girl Scouts played goldfish as they waited for Jade. Sacae had suggested the game because she had never played before. She tried to refrain from using her mind reading as she did not want to cheat. She heard a sigh as one of the girls handed Simone three cards. Sacae noticed Simone looking in her direction as she placed a set of fours down.

"You have any threes Sarah?" asked Simone. Sacae looked over her cards, seeing none of the requested cards.

'Go fish.' responded Sacae. Simone looked to her with widened eyes. The Martian girl raised her brow in response, a little worried by the look in the scout's eyes. "Is something wrong Simone?" The girl shook her head in response.

"How did you do that?" Sacae shrugged as she did not have an answer. "You didn't even move your mouth yet you said something to me." The Martian's eyes widened at this. She had accidentally spoke telepathically with Simone.

"Are you sure Simone?" asked one of the girls. "I didn't hear anything. Maybe you just imagined it." Simone sighed as she shook her head.

"Maybe that's what happened. Anyway, do you have any threes?" Sacae shook her head with a sigh.

"Go fish." answered Sacae. She nearly dodged a bullet on that one. She looked around as she was about to ask someone a question.

'This must be where they took the necklace.' thought a familiar voice. Sacae gasped as she looked around. 'This is the last viable spot in Chinatown. No one takes the quarry of Vanessa Barone.' Sacae thought over her options before hatching up a plan.

"If you would excuse me, I must use the restroom." The girls played on as she ran into the aforementioned room. She shifted into her Martian form and flew out of the room. She soon found a blue box she had once seen Uncle place the Eye of Aurora in. She found the necklace and grabbed it.

She made it back just Viper and Jackie were loading the girls on the bus. She stuffed the artifact in her bag as she entered the vehicle. The bus soon took off as a taxi arrived. Uncle was reading over the book he was studying when he heard the door open. He looked up to see Vanessa Barone with her whip in hand.

"How may I help you?" asked Uncle as he put away the book. Vanessa smirked as she loosened her grip on her weapon.

"Yes I was hoping to find a rare and valuable necklace." answered the hunter. Uncle pushed the blue box under his desk as he stood up.

"I work in antiques, not jewelry. Now if you'll excuse me I must..." The woman whipped Uncle in the arm, causing him to shout in pain. Tohru came out form the kitchen in response.

"Sensei!" shouted Tohru. The whip then found the large man's face. Vanessa then grabbed Uncle by the shirt and hoisted him up.

"I'll only ask once." stated Vanessa. "Where is the Eye of Aurora?" Uncle looked to the blue box, only to see it was empty. A loud yawn suddenly caught the group's attention. Raimundo walked down the stairs as he rubbed his eyes.

"Is Jackie back from Summit Hill yet Master Chan?" asked Raimundo. "Omi clogged the toilet again and I can't stand... the... smell." He looked over to see Vanessa holding Uncle by his collar. He growled as he leapt at her in a flying kick. The woman dropped Uncle and moved out of the way, causing the Brazilian boy to go flying into a shelf.

"Thanks for the tip soccer boy." thanked Vanessa as she walked out the door. Raimundo hobbled over to his master as he helped him up.

"Are you alright Master Chan?" Uncle slapped Raimundo in the head as Omi and Kimiko ran down the stairs.

"Of course I am alright!" shouted Uncle. "Thanks to you, Jackie and the girls are now in danger! I must call them and warn them!" He reached for his phone and dialed Jackie's number, only to hear his ringtone nearby. He growled as he put the phone away.

He walked over to find Dojo sleeping on a pillow. "DOJO!" The dragon rolled off his resting place and grabbed his ears. "You must fly us to Summit Hill so we can warn Jackie about the bad woman after him!" Dojo rubbed his ear holes as he moved to the stairs.

"Alright alright!" shouted Dojo. "What a day for Clay to head off for a family reunion." The group took off to find the scouts.

* * *

 _Summit Hill_

The forest air was crisp as the sun shined overhead. There were plenty of shadows for animals to rest on this nice summer day. In the middle of this forest was a clearing. It is there that Jackie was helping Viper display how to properly set up a tent. He tied the last knot as he finished setting up his tent.

"And that is how you tie a bowline knot." finished Jackie. He looked over to the girls with a large smile. "Who wants to try?" The girls raised their hands as they vied for a chance. Viper smirked as she pointed to two of the girls.

"Tara and Dana." chose Viper. "You're up." The girls celebrated as they ran to grab some rope. Viper looked behind the other girls, her smile growing. Jackie looked around as he walked up to Viper.

"I believe some of the girls went missing. I can't find..."

"Jade, Sarah and Simone?" Jackie gave her a raised brow in response. The woman pointed in the direction she was looking. Jackie looked the same direction to see the trio had already set up their tent. "You should give Jade more credit than expecting her to run off."

Jackie approached the tent as the missing girls poked their heads out.

"Hi Jackie/Mr. Chan." greeted the girls. Jackie smiled as he squatted down.

"Did you do this by yourselves?" asked Jackie. The girls nodded as Jade walked out.

"No 'you-know-whats' or 'you-know-who's.'" added Jade. Jackie nodded in response as he stood up.

"I'm proud of you for taking some initiative Jade. I should've signed you up for this a long time ago." Jade sounded her disagreement as she shrugged.

"I'd probably have tried to find a way out of it then." Jackie thought about it a bit before shrugging himself. At least Jade was being honest with herself. The helper grabbed some canteens as the other girls exited the tent.

"Would you girls mind refilling the canteens at the nearby river?" Jade grabbed the first one as she gave Jackie a thumbs up.

"Sure thing. Wouldn't wanna die of thirst out here. Come on guys!" Jade and the others walked off down the trail. Sacae grabbed her bag as she followed the others.

They soon found the river and began filling the canteens. Jade decided to have a little fun and splashed Sacae. The three girls started to play around for a bit before returning to the canteens. Jade decided to start a conversation as she looked to Simone. "Is there anywhere you've dreamed of going Simone."

"Well I've always wanted to go to Ireland." answered the young girl. "I want to see the beautiful lakes and smell the misty air. How about you Jade?" The young Chan rubbed her chin in response.

"I guess somewhere I haven't been yet like Hawaii or Japan." Jade smiled as she looked to Sacae. "Where do you want to go Sarah?" The Martian in disguise looked down with a hint of sadness in her eyes. The two friends noticed this mood change and drew closer to her.

"You don't have to say anything if you..." Sacae shook her head in response as the girls each had a hand on her.

"Could you two keep a secret?" asked the young girl. Her companions nodded as she looked up to them. "I'd honestly return home." The three of them suddenly disappeared upon those words. The canteens were left on the ground.

* * *

 _Mars_

The surface of the planet remained as red as it always was. Dust flew across the desert as a yellow void began to appear. The three Buttercup Scouts found themselves in the middle of this sci fi wasteland. Sacae covered her mouth too late as the deed was done. Her companions looked around in shock.

"What just happened!?" asked Simone in shock. "Where are we!?" Jade looked around as Sacae began to panic. The girl suddenly realised what happened as she looked to the Martian.

"You brought the necklace didn't you Sarah?" asked Jade. The girl nodded as she held her head. "We were keeping the Eye of Aurora safe from that Vanessa Barone lady Jackie talked about!" Simone raised her hands in the air as she stepped between the two.

"Calm down Jade. What happened is already done. We just have to find our way home." Sacae suddenly grabbed the two by the arms as she pulled them along.

"Run!" shouted Sacae. The trio moved forward as Sacae took the lead. Jade glanced back to see a group of White Martians charging at them. She transformed as she grabbed the duo.

"I've got this!" shouted Jade. She began to become intangible, but she found the power to be negated by Sacae's touch.

"They can do that too! They'll catch us if we stop!" They soon came upon what looked to be a broken house. "In there!" The trio hopped in as a huge dust storm came in from the east.

Sacae watched as the White Martians turned back. She was able to get her head back inside before the storm blew through. The girls looked around as they tried to assess their surroundings. Jade looked to the Martian in disguise.

"What the heck were those things!?" Sacae sighed as she looked down.

"They were... the White Ones. They ravaged an entire city before Grimsley got me and my brother out of here." Sacae sat down as she looked to the girls. "I apologize for bringing you two here. I completely forgot I had the necklace on me and I did not expect to run into those things."

Sacae stood up as she walked past the duo. Jade sighed as she shook her head.

"It's alright. All we have to do is say 'Return to Summit Hill' and we'll be back home." She noticed that Sacae seemed to be ignoring her as she stared at the interior of the building. "Sarah?" The duo walked up to the girl as she looked over to a fruit on a stone table.

Jade squinted her eyes as she looked over the fruit. "Isn't this an implena? I remember Rook telling me about them when he talked about plants similar to the ones on Earth. Aren't these things only found on..." Simone was out of the loop as Sacae nodded her head.

"Mars." Jade's eyes widened as Simone shook her head.

"Hold the phone." interrupted the young girl. "You mean to tell me that we are standing on Mars!? The fourth planet from the sun Mars! That's crazy! Next you'll tell me ghosts exist."

Jade sent Simone a deadpanned look. "Sorry." Sacae sighed as she returned to her Martian form. Simone almost fainted had it not been for Jade putting a hand on her back. The ghost girl in question chuckled in embarrassment.

"I know Martians don't really do this, but maybe you could form an outfit." informed Jade as she tried to look away from her friend. Sacae sounded her understanding as she formed the Buttercup Scout uniform back on. She also returned her head to her human appearance but still green skinned. "That's better. Now let's get back to Summit Hill before Jackie and Viper throw a fit."

Sacae pulled the Eye of Aurora out of her bag. Jade managed to grab a seed before her and Simone places their hands on the necklace. "Might wanna change your complexion before hand." Both girls changed into their human forms as they looked down. "Return to Summit Hill."

* * *

 _Summit Hill, San Francisco_

While the girls were on Mars, Jackie found himself tied in bandages surrounded by the rest of the Buttercup Scouts. He decided to teach the girls how to use bandaging while Viper went to grab some firewood. He offered to get the wood himself, but she was stubborn in that regard. Looking back now, he realized that she basically saw this outcome before he offered. He smiled as he looked to the scouts.

"How did we do?" asked one of the girls. Jackie smiled as he wiggled around in the bandages.

"Very good." responded Jackie as he tried once again to get out. "Very thorough too." He noticed the girls shrink back as they gasped. He sighed as he looked at them. "There's something behind me isn't there?"

"Try someone Chan." growled a familiar voice. Vanessa Barone grabbed him by the shoulders as she turned him to face her. She then pushed him onto the log he was resting on and chuckled. "Now there's a face only a mummy could love." One of the girls chuckled at the pun.

She was elbowed in the arm as Vanessa held out her hand. "The necklace!" Jackie shook his head in response.

"I don't have it! Scout's Honor!" The woman cracked her whip in response.

"If you're lying to me, you're going to need a lot more bandages." One of the girls noticed Viper coming up from behind. She smirked as she stepped forwards.

"A Buttercup Scout never lies!" shouted the girl in determination. Vanessa chuckled as she stood up straight.

"Charming. Well then, hop to it Buttercup Scouts. I'm not leaving till you find my Eye of Aurora." Viper reeled back a large stick she found.

"I'll be sure to tell the doctors that when I visit you at the hospital." said Viper. Vanessa turned to face her, only to be hit in the face by the makeshift weapon. The woman caught herself on a tree as she looked to Viper.

"Viper. I'm surprised to see you here. Guess the rumors about you going legit are true after all." The ex-thief nodded as she dropped the branch.

"They are just as real as your chances of finding a decent score these days." Vanessa growled as she lashed her whip at Viper. The Buttercup Mom dodged as she landed in a stump. She pointed to the girls with a scowl. "Untie him now." The girls quickly got to work as Viper continued her fight with Vanessa Barone.

Try as they might they couldn't get the bandaging off. One of the girls snapped her fingers at the same time as Vanessa cracked her whip.

"I know!" shouted the girl as she grabbed a pair of scissors. Jackie started to struggle a bit as the girl looked for a safe place to undo the bandages. Viper dodged another attack as she grabbed another stick. Vanessa whipped the weapon out of Viper's hand, hitting her in the process. The little girl cut a few of the bandages, but he was just too trapped.

Vanessa stood over Viper as the ex-thief held her hand.

"Looks like you've gone soft." stated Vanessa as she had her whip ready. "Going legit hasn't done your fighting skills any good, but I'll admit you've found a good catch. Don't worry about your reputation. I'll end your shame here and now." She was ready to continue her attack, but stopped as a weird sound filled the air.

The three missing scouts returned as they fell on their rears. Vanessa seized the opportunity and whipped the necklace away from them. "Same day delivery. How flattering." Jade growled as she looked to Jackie.

He was still being cut free by the little girl. That was until Vanessa Barone whipped the scissors out of her hand. "Sorry to cut this short but I got what I came for." Jade ran for the woman and entered a flying kick. Vanessa dodged to the side as Jade soared by.

She chuckled as Jade was heading for a tree. "Honestly if an actual fighter tried that and failed then how do you expect me to fall for..." Jade planted both feet into the tree and jumped back the way she came.

"It's gheist time!" She once again entered her ghost form as she ran head first into Vanessa's stomach. The Eye of Aurora was sent flying, but Sacae was able to catch it. Jade used a small amount of fire to burn the wrappings off of Jackie. The martial artist rolled around on the ground as he tried to extinguish the flames.

He got up after the fire disappeared. He sent Jade a scowl.

"You brought the necklace on the trip!" accused Jackie. Sacae rubbed her arm as she approached the duo. "I trusted you to behave and you..."

"I did it Mr. Chan." confessed the Martian girl. Jackie turned around to face Sacae. "I sensed the villain coming and thought the Eye of Aurora would be safer with us." Jackie sighed as he knelt down to the girl's eye level.

"At least you were honest with me Sarah." The Martian girl smiled. She was suddenly hit in the back by Vanessa's whip. Jackie checked on the girl as the necklace skidded across the ground a bit. He growled as Vanessa once again whipped the Eye of Aurora to herself.

"I'm tired of super powered freaks and soft fighters." growled Vanessa. "I'm taking the Eye of Aurora and you'll wish you were never born!" Jackie and Viper ran towards the villain as she looked to the necklace. "Return to Peru!"

All three adults were gone, leaving the scouts behind.

* * *

 _Peru_

The three fighters soon found themselves on top of one of the pyramids in Peru. They continued their battle as they vied for the necklace. Viper ducked under Vanessa's whip as Jackie grabbed at the Eye of Aurora. He began a tug of war with Vanessa. Viper soon got in on it as she kept the villain's whip hand from being effective.

"Sorry but I fly solo and I'm not about to let a duet show me up." growled Vanessa as she continued to fight the opponents. Viper caught a kick meant for jackie and pushed Vanessa back. Jackie was able to get in a solid punch, causing Vanessa to cry.

"I'm so sorry!" shouted Jackie in guilt. "Is that the same cheek as in Venice?" Vanessa smirked as she kicked Jackie closer to the edge of the pyramid. The stone beneath them suddenly began to crack as their weight pressured it. The ground fell beneath them as they began to plummet.

Viper grabbed onto Jackie as he held the Eye of Aurora.

"Return to Everest!" The trio disappeared once again as the stone hit the ground.

* * *

 _Mt. Everest_

The trio soon found themselves falling into a huge amount of snow. Vanessa was in a pull battle with Jackie as Viper was waist deep in snow. The ex-thief began to dig her way up so she wouldn't suffer from hypothermia. Jackie tried to jump and gain a stronger pull, but Vanessa Barone followed his attempt. The martial artist chattered his teeth as he looked to his opponent.

"MMMMM...Mt. Everest?" asked Jackie. "Bad idea. Too cold." Vanessa shook her head in response.

"I wanted a soft landing." argued the treasure hunter. Jackie pulled the necklace out of her grasp, causing her to fall into the snow. The gentleman helped Viper get out the rest of the way. He looked back as his opponent began stand up.

"I would have said, Sahara Desert!" Nothing happened as Viper shivered in the cold. Jackie deadpanned as he looked to the necklace. "Return to the Sahara Desert." Vanessa was able to grab Jackie's leg as the group disappeared once more.

* * *

 _Sahara Desert, Africa_

The group fell once again as they landed in the cool sand. The moon hung overhead as night had covered the normally hot desert. Thankfully it wasn't nearly as cold as Mt. Everest. Jackie and Viper engaged Vanessa Barone once more. The villain grunted as she tried to whip the duo.

"Brilliant!" shouted Vanessa Barone as she lashed her whip at the duo once more. "You must have been a real A-plus student Chan!" Jackie was able to get in close and land a flying kick on the villain. Vanessa was sent flying back as Viper took a minute to take in the slightly warmer climate.

"A-minus in school and A-plus at the dojo." corrected Jackie. Vanessa turned onto her stomach as she got an idea.

"Well you and Viper are complete washouts as scout leaders. You left those sweet, defenseless girls all alone in the woods." Jackie gasped as Viper looked to the woman with a scowl.

"She's righ... Wait a minute! This is another trick like last time!" Vanessa was still able to grab the necklace, but she did carry a pleasantly surprised smile.

"Well well well. You're brighter than I thought you were. If only you were faster. Return to..." Viper quickly covered the woman's mouth as Jackie nodded.

"Return to Summit Hill!" shouted the duo at once. They disappeared for what was the fourth time in a row.

* * *

 _Summit Hill, San Francisco_

Jade and the others were making sure Sacae was alright as they awaited Jackie and Viper's return. Sacae found the emotion of anger welling up in her, but she kept it maintained for now. Jackie and Viper fell from the air, causing the girls to look their way. Vanessa Barone landed on her feet not too far away. Jade growled as she lit her fists aflame, but ceased as Sacae began to show signs of extra strain from the light's presence.

"It was fun sightseeing with you two but now I've got the necklace." stated Vanessa Barone as she held up the Eye of Aurora. "Return to Venice." Silence rang through the air as nothing occurred. Viper sat up as Jackie got on his hands and knees.

"You got the necklace alright." stated the ex-thief as she held up half of the Eye of Aurora. "Half of it anyways." Vanessa looked between the two pieces of gold. She growled as she tried to whip the artifact away from Viper, but she quickly dodged. Jackie was able to grab the whip before the treasure hunter could pull it back, ensuing yet another tug of war.

"Let me help Jackie!" called out Jade. "I could burn that whip to the ground right about now!" Jackie was soon in front of the young Chan as he continued to pull. He sighed as he began to tug the weapon closer.

"Fire no but a little assistance would be nice." Jade smiled as she moved closer. Jackie whispered something in her ear, causing the girl to smirk as she nodded her head. The martial artist hopped over to Viper and whispered into her ear. He got a similar response as he jumped towards Vanessa.

He held his hands up in defeat. "I give up!" Vanessa humored Jackie as she sent him a raised brow. "Our fight has already gotten one of the girls hurt, so how about we give you the other half of the Eye of Aurora and tell you where to find an extremely valuable treasure." Vanessa furrowed her brow at the proposition, but couldn't help the curios tingle in her spine.

"I'm listening." answered Vanessa. Jackie rubbed the back of his head as he tried to come up with something.

"There is an extremely valuable object on a small island off the coast of Chile. What was it called again? Demolition Island? Devotion Island?" Vanessa smirked as she leaned forward.

"Desolation Island. Nice try Chan. Thought you could get me to travel to one of the most remote spots on Earth? I bet you even planned to call the authorities to pick me up soon after my arrival." Jackie sighed as he looked down.

"Actually, I was going to connect my half to yours then pull back. That way you'd be stranded. Lucky for you I didn't count on you not saying 'back to Desolation Island.'" Vanessa groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"It's return to Desolation Island you..." The woman gasped as she pulled her arm back. Viper barely missed as the treasure hunter kicked her into Jackie. Vanessa chuckled as she waived her half of the necklace in the air. "I have to admit that was a clever stunt Chan but you and your partner just weren't quick enough."

"But I am." declared a small voice from behind. Vanessa turned to see Sacae with her regular green skin. The Martian made her hair fly forward and entangle the villain in its grasp. Sacae was able to touch the two halves of the necklace together with ease. "Let's see what you fear as we return to Desolation Island."

"Dogpile!" shouted one of the Buttercup Scouts as the troup minus Jade jumped on for the ride. The three remaining members blinked a few times as the whole group had vanished. Jade cleared her throat as she looked to Jackie.

"That wasn't supposed to happen was it?" asked Jade. Jackie began to panic as he began to run out of the park. Viper grabbed him by his shirt as they felt a large gust of wind overhead. Dojo landed quickly as the monks and Uncle hopped off.

"Jackie!" called out Uncle as he entered a fighting stance. "We are here to help you fight..." Jackie ignored the elderly Chan as he and Viper hopped onto Dojo's back.

"Can't talk now Uncle!" cried Jackie. "Have to get to Desolation Island!" Uncle sighed as he and the others reboarded Dojo.

* * *

 _Desolation Island, Chille_

Dojo soared over the ocean for a long while as they searched for the missing scouts. Jackie felt that he should've been more careful, but finding the girls was top priority. They soon came across the warm island that's name did not match its appearance. The group got off as Dojo shrunk back to normal size. The dragon wheezed as he barely made it up to Uncle's shoulders.

"I just need a little rest before the next flight." reassured the dragon. "Just look for the girls." They didn't have to look long as they felt a strange feeling in the back of their heads. They moved in the direction of the feeling to find Vanessa Barone tied to a post. The woman screamed as she saw them.

"Thank goodness!" shouted the woman. "Let me out of here! Arrest me for all I care! Just keep me away from that green thing!" The group turned to see the Buttercup Scouts having a hula contest while wearing grass skirts.

"Aloha Mr. Chan." greeted Sacae from behind. The group turned to see Sacae smiling at them, her skin still green. "I believe that is the customary island greeting, unless it's only linked to Hawaii." Jade hugged Sacae in response to her accidental humor.

"Sarah!" cried Jade as she held tightly to the girl. The Martian slowly returned the gesture. Jade pulled back as she looked to her friend. "So, is Sarah really your name or..." Sacae chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"My name is actually Sacae. If Sarah makes you feel more comfortable then by all means continue." The other Buttercup Scouts gathered around the duo to ask them various questions. Jackie smiled as he turned to Uncle.

"Let's head home Uncle." stated Jackie. The elder Chan poked Dojo's head, not getting a response.

"Dojo is too tired to carry around extra weight." denied Uncle. The group's eyes widened as Viper stepped forward.

"How the heck are we supposed to get home then?!" asked the ex-thief. A breeze caught the group's attention as they saw a strange aircraft fly overhead. A Plumber Craft landed in a nearby clearing as the group approached. The hatch lowered, revealing Rook in his disguised form.

"Need a lift Mr. Chan?" asked Rook as he looked among the group. He smirked as he walked over to the tied up Vanessa Barone. She lowered her head as the boy held up a pair of handcuffs. "As I said in Venice, you are under arrest." The group returned home with a very curious scout troop and a villain in tow.

* * *

 **That's it for the chapter. I know it took me a while to get this out but honestly life just keeps finding ways to mess up my callender. I still do not have definite update dates, but I'll try to be a little more consistent. Anywho, what do you think of the changes I made? Did you like the use of the Aero rig, and how about that cameo (RIP Stan Lee)?**

 **Let me know in a review down below and I'll try to respond ASAP. This is Caliban, signing out.**


	26. Khartoum Fever

**I'm not dead! ... Sorry. I just wanted to try that. Anywho, welcome back! I just wanna apologize for taking so long with this new chapter.**

 **I want to remind you guys, however, that I have a life beyond fanfiction. There may be times where I can update within a week or two and times were I can't update for months like right now. I take my education very seriously and it will more often than not take precedence over writing my stories. I'm thankful for your support, even humbled by it, but I must ask you to be patient with me.** **In any case, let's answer some reviews.**

 **Guest: Sorry if it feels a little rushed. I've just been trying to keep things interesting without being too long. I'll try to do better from now on.**

 **Aztec 13: Glad you liked the story. Sacae was there too, but she wasn't as vocal.**

 **Guest-Questioner: Guess she is kinda like the Black Widow of the J-Team.**

 **Mr. B: I was a little worried about that part of the chapter, but I think I did a pretty good job. Glad my advice helped ya. PM me when you get set up so I can stay up to date on them. As for your questions:**

 **1) I'll try to have a chapter showcase what T'sekmar is doing in the future. If I fail to I'll try to make up for it.**

 **2) I'm not entirely sure if I'll do T-Girl. While I think something neat could go down in a chapter based on the episode I see Max being able to find a way out of that situation, even if they have to be moved into the Plumbers' hands.**

 **3) I'm not sure who Sublimino is but it does sound intriguing. I'll have to think on that.**

 **With all that out of the way, let's get on with the chapter. I don't own Ben 10, Jackie Chan Adventures or any of the series in the story. I do own OC objects and characters unless stated otherwise.**

* * *

 _Unknown ruins, Tangier_

The desert sand blew across the ground. The ruins stood tall despite the constant bombardment by the sandstorms. The site held the ruins of one of the most powerful nations in human history. This was once a stronghold of an unknown empire. It was these lands that Jackie, Omi and Clay found themselves exploring today.

They came in search of an ancient statue. Jackie was going to do the usual with it: take it to a museum where it can be properly cared for, so Uncle sent the two monks to assist him. The trio walked through the ancient palace carefully as to not trigger any traps. There couldn't be any distractions in this kind of atmosphere. Of course, that might have made the decision to bring Ben, Jade and Dani with them a bad idea.

"I am so getting an A on my history paper!" cheered Jade as she snapped a photo of one of the columns. She had begged Jackie to let her come along so she could get in some special studying. She decided that a paper on the Moroccan ruins would be a great extra credit as world history wasn't her best subject. She may have also had a feeling that something was going to go wrong as jobs like this usually do. Ben and Dani had agreed on this and gave Jackie similar reasons to come along.

"Stay focused Jade." sighed Jackie. "There is no telling what kind of traps could be in place to defend the Cat of Khartoum." Ben nodded as he looked to the walls of the ruins. A warm breath escaped Jade's mouth followed by a cold one from Dani. High pitched mewling caught the group's attention.

"I think I hear it." stated Jade as she ran over to where the sound originated. Jackie shook his head as he and the others ran after the girl. The group soon found a white cat with red eyes caught in rope. It hissed as Jade began to approach.

"Be careful Jade!" shouted Jackie. "An angry cat is not to be trifled with. It could have rabbis." Jade shook her head as she carefully moved to the rope. She was able to loosen it so that the small cat could free itself.

The feline's demeanor turned from one of fear to that of gratitude. The cat rubbed up against Jade, purring all the while. The girl chuckled as she pulled out a bottle of milk. Clay whistles as the cat began to drink the beverage.

"That cat's prettier than a snowflake." declared Clay as Jade petted the cat. The Jade picked the feline up as she held it in her arms. She could instantly tell that the cat was female at that point. She smiled as she looked the cat in the eyes.

"I think I'll call you Ruby." stated Jade. Ben knelt down beside her as he rubbed the cat's chin. Jackie and Omi looked over the area as the others were focused on the newly dubbed Ruby. The martial artist sounded his interest as he looked upon a certain tile in the floor. He held his hand out to Omi as he got down on his knees.

"Brush please Omi." requested Jackie. The cheese ball handed the archeologist the requested tool from a bag on his back. Jackie brushed at the tile, revealing a slit running down the middle. "I knew these stones looked younger than the rest of the building!" He parted the two stones, revealing a box made with a different material.

Jackie lifted the box out of the hole. The others converged around him as he opened the container. Inside was a black cat statue with gold and blue accents. One of its paws was held up with claws extended. "The Cat of Khartoum."

Ruby began to hiss as she tried to fight her way out of Jade's arms. She tried to ease the cat's nerves as she rubbed its head. She looked the frightened feline in the eyes.

"What's the matter girl?" asked Jade as rubbed the cat's head. The walls suddenly began to rumble. The group looked around to find bricks coming out from their spots. Ben activated the Omnitrix as he searched through the selections.

"It's a trap!" shouted Ben as the core popped up. He slammed down on it, a bright emerald light overtaking him. XLR8 quickly moved everyone out of the room one by one. The group felt a little dizzy as the speedster alien came back with Jackie. The alien zoomed around as he checked on everyone.

"Is everyone alright besides slight whiplash?" asked XLR8. Omi could be found propped against a vase as Clay patted him on the back.

"The little feller over 'ere is feelin' a little off from nausea." answered Clay. "I reckon he'll be back to his ol' self soon." Jade slowly nodded as Dani sat up.

"Hang on a minute." stated Jade in realization as she turned to Ben. "How come you didn't say his name when you..." She paused as she looked around, eyes as wide as saucers. "WHERE'S RUBY!?" A small meow caught her attention.

She turned to find the white feline purring up against Danielle as the clone fully regained her consciousness. Ruby then hopped into her lap, curling up for a nap. Jade cooed as she stood up. "Cute!" Dani slowly pet Ruby as to not awaken her.

"At least we did not lose the Cat of Khartoum." sighed Jackie as he held the box in his hands. XLR8 rolled over to Jackie's side as the archeologist looked over the statue.

"That's the statue we came for?" asked the blue dinosaur. "Looks like one of those other statues I've seen in yard sales." The sound of footsteps suddenly caught their attention.

"It's actually worth so much more young man." said the figure in an annoyingly familiar tone. The group turned to see Valmont standing before them. "I must thank you all for finding the Cat for me. Now hand it over!" Jackie held the box defensively as XLR8 and Jade stepped in front of him.

"Sorry man but this kitty is going to the museum." Jackie gave the boy a raised brow. "What? I've always wanted to say that!" Jade shook her head as she pointed to the Dark Hand leader.

"We almost became pancakes trying to get that thing." added Jade. "Like we'd ever hand it over to a two bit crook!" Valmont growled as he straightened his tie.

"Watch your tongue young lady or you might lose it." threatened Valmont. "My men have been combing this pigsty for days looking for that kitty." XLR8 was prepared to lay the man out when the sound of screaming reached the group's ears. Ratso and Finn came rolling out of a fireplace styled opening in the wall. The olive skinned man stood up first as he popped his back.

"I hate this place." groaned Ratso. "I ruined my favorite shirt and dented my brass knuckles." Finn shook his head as he rose to his feet.

"That's your only shirt genius." sighed Finn. "My shoes, however, were one of a kind. Once we get the pay for that dumb cat I'll..." Valmont cleared his throat, causing the two goons to look in his direction.

"If you two are done with the niceties..." The head villain pointed to the box in Jackie's hands. "Get them!" The two enforcers looked to each other, smirks forming on their respective faces. Ratso superheated his brass knuckle while Finn let electricity dance along his fingers.

Clay equipped his signature Wu as Ruby hissed. Omi quickly looked up from the vase before weakly coming to a stand. No one dared to move an inch. Suddenly Finn shot lightning towards the group which XLR8 countered by throwing a stone tablet in the air. Ratso ran for Jackie with his red hot knuckle duster reared back.

Ruby leapt from Dani's grasp as she began to scratch at the villain's face. The man screamed as he tried to remove the animal without hurting it. Finn prepared another night omg bolt, but XLR8 kept distracting him with high speed punches. The man tried to hit the alien with his charger energy, but ended up hitting a support. Ratso was finally able to pull Ruby off of his face as he held her in his grasp.

"Bad kitty." scolded the villain. The feline hissed as a finger tapped on her captor's shoulder. Ratso turned around to meet the culprit, only to receive a sucker punch from Clay. The cowboy held his hat upside down as he caught Ruby. The feline yawned before falling asleep in the headwear.

"Yer mighty welcome little lady." acknowledged the cowboy. Ratso started to stand up as he tried to activate his powers, but Omi was quick to wash him away with the Orb of Tornami. Jackie jumped over the attack as he tried to outrun Valmont. He turned a corner to try to throw the man off. He was met with Hak Fuu leaping at him.

"Black Tiger snatches Black Cat!" shouted the man as he kept his eyes on his quarry. Jackie slid under the man, causing him to slam into his employer. The big man was quick to remedy his mistake by chasing after Jackie. Chow walked into the main battle area with a bottle of water in hand.

"How hard can it be to find a stupid cat statue?" growled the man as he drank a bit of the liquid. "It can't be hard, unless Chan's here of..." He stopped his rant as he watched Finn shoot lightning at XLR8 once again. Ratso was running from an angry Ruby with Clay and Omi on their tale while Jade and Dani were trying to find Jackie. "Me and my big mouth."

He pulled the water out of the bottle as he slid it underneath the speedy alien, causing him to slip and crash into the wall. The villain quickly formed a dagger of ice as he prepared to slice the boy. He was met with a familiar violet blast that bounced off of the wall. She then used nore fire to round the Enforcers into one space. Dani was quick to use an old banner to wrap the trio together.

"Forget the stupid cat!" shouted Finn as he took the charge in the escape attempt. "We don't get payed enough for this! Give us some cover!" Chow pulled forward some water which Ratso soon superheated into steam. When the cloud finally dispersed, the Enforcers were nowhere in sight.

Jackie continued to run as he tried to avoid both of his pursuers. He ran across the wall for a bit as he avoided a Stone column in his path. Hak Fuu followed behind him, but Valmont decided to cut a corner. The archeologist ran for one of the exits when a familiar foot snuck its way into his path. Jackie tripped over the outstretched appendage, sending the Cat of Khartoum flying out of its box.

Valmont ran over to catch the statue, earning a cut on his hand for his success. The man gasped as he checked his hand. Hak Fuu caught up with the duo as the head villain began to look over his prize.

"Sharp little bugger aren't you?" asked Valmont as he rubbed the eye of the feline. He looked to Hak Fuu as the man reached for Jackie. "Leave Chan Hak Fuu. We'll deal with him another day." The big man nodded in response as he followed the rich man down the balcony. Jackie jumped up as he raced after them.

"Stop!" ordered the martial artist. Valmont felt a weird buzz in the back of his head as he decided to run across the guard of the ruins. Jackie tried to follow his lead, but he couldn't keep himself balanced. "We shouldn't do this Valmont! We could fall and..."

The villain slowed his roll as he walked backwards on the stone wall. He turned to face Jackie before walking backwards, still holding perfect balance. Hak Fuu gasped in amazement at the development. "How do you do that?" The villain felt a little over confident as he came to a stop.

"It's all about balance Chan." Before Jackie could say anything else, the villain jumped over him and landed right behind him. Jackie turned to face Valmont, who was already facing him. "For example..." His confidence fell when the sound of cracking stone reached the trio's ears.

"Oh no." gasped both Jackie and Valmont. The stone gave way, sending the duo plummeting for the ocean. Jackie bumped against a few roots before finally coming upon the third specimen. Valmont continued to fall as he neared a stone that marked the shore line. To both of their surprise, the man landed perfectly on his feet.

"No way!?" gasped Jackie as Valmont patted himself over. The villain couldn't believe his luck either. He suddenly began to take notice of various details his senses wouldn't normally allow. There was only one kind of thing that made him feel this way: magic. Valmont laughed hysterically as he looked to the statue in his grasp.

"I've never felt more alive!" shouted the villain. He looked up to the wall he just dell from, instantly catching Jackie in his sights. He made use of the various cracks and crevices of the cliff to make his way up to the martial artist. He teasingly waved the feline in front of his enemy's face. "Looks like I've found myself a good luck charm Chan, and it's truly magnificent!"

The magically enhanced villain climbed the rest of the way up as he met with Hak Fuu. The Black Tiger had never seen his main employer so enthusiastic before, which kind of scared him. Valmont's pupils seemed to be enlarged in excitement as he displayed the statue to his strongest minion. "Change of plans Hak Fuu: we've found ourselves an opportunity."

He heard the incoming footsteps of the group before the red haired minion could, snarling in their direction. "Let's get out of here with our prize." The duo made a break for it as the others approached the ledge. Hearing grunting noises, XLR8 looked over the crumbled guard.

"What the heck are you doing down there Jackie!?" asked the blue alien as his visor rose from his face. Jackie groaned as he looked up at the boy.

"Just pull me up!" shouted Jackie in response. XLR8 smirked as he cracked his talons.

"No problemo J-man! Just gotta switch to Stinkfly or Stormwing and..." Before he could say anything more, a familiar tune rang through the air. In a burst of red light, Ben returned to his normal form. The boy chuckled in embarrassment as Jackie looked up at him with an annoyed scowl.

"Nevermind!" shouted Ben. "Jade and Dani are on their way down! Just stay put!" The man's frown didn't ease in the slightest at that remark. "Sorry!"

* * *

 _Zendo Cafe_

The group followed a man in a white suit and a red fez through a small cafe. There were various other servers in the same outfit tending to the other customers around the building. Clay and Omi kept a sharp eye on several individuals as the group soon found themselves at two different tables. This wasn't a very clean place, in spite of its appearance. Jackie leaned in as he looked to Dani and Jade, who had decided to sit across from himself and Ben.

"This cafe, as the name implies, is owned by a man named Cardiff Zendo." informed the archeologist under his breath. "He's known as the largest collector of art objects in Tangiers, and a very shady character." Ben rolled his eyes at this description. Couldn't Jackie just say criminal, or maybe even bad guy? "I believe Valmont and the Dark Hand will show up any time to... conduct their business."

"That's when we'll take back the Cat of Khartoum." whispered Jade, earning a nod from Jackie. The girl lifted her hoodie to reveal Ruby, who purred at the new sights. "Isn't that right Ruby?" The cat softly meowed as it licked Jade's hand. Jackie looked shocked by the feline's presence.

"Jade! You can't bring an animal into a public restaurant! It's not hygenic!" Ben groaned as he looked to the elder Chan.

"Tell that to the people with pet monkeys on their shoulders!" whispered ben as he gestured to a few of the compatriots. Jackie took notice of the few capuchin monkeys in the building. "I'm pretty sure no one's gonna throw a fit about a cat." The martial artist shook his head as he looked away. His phone suddenly came to life, cuing him to grab it and answer.

"Uncle?" An elderly voice groaned over the line.

 _"No."_ answered the voice. _"It's a magazine salesman calling you at five in the morning."_ Jackie sounded off his embarrassment as he looked at the time.

"Sorry Uncle! It's almost lunchtime here. Anyway, did you find anything in your research on..."

 _"Getting to that! According to legend, anyone who gets scratched by the claw of the statue becomes like a cat himself. If images found in my books mean anything, which they always do, it is not limited to the abilities of a feline."_ Jackie hummed as he looked down.

"That would explain Valmont's increased balance and agility. Is there any antidote described in legend?" He heard an all too familiar scoff on the other end of the line.

 _"Antidote? Do not get scratched by claw of statue!"_ Jackie shook his head as he looked to the phone.

"No. I mean how do you reverse the process, or are you getting to that?" This time Uncle yawned in response.

 _"No! Getting to bed! I will call you back later!"_ The chi wizard hung up the phone, causing the line to go dead. Jackie sighed as he started to put the phone away.

* * *

 _Undisclosed Location_

The Dark Hand regrouped in a hotel of high stature with their prize. The Enforcers sat on a couch with small glasses in hand. They really weren't fond of the little cups as they didn't hold much drink. Ratso took a sip of his tea, trying not to spill o accident. Finn just shook his head as he kept an eye on Valmont.

The man in question couldn't really be called a man at this point. He had grown brown and white fur all over his body, his hair grew out like a mane and claws formed on his hands and feet. The trio were thankful that the man didn't grow a tail. The man slurped was currently gulping down a jug of milk with utter delight. He finally stopped for a breath as he finished the beverage.

"You want a little coffee with your cream there Big V?" nervously asked Finn. Valmont ignored the question as he leapt over to a window. The redhead leaned towards his colleagues. "I say we grab the dough for this furball and scat. Maybe get Valmont to a doctor."

"Don't you mean a veterinarian?" jested Ratso with a smirk. The duo chuckled as Chow kept an eye on their employer. He watched Valmont's ear twitch, causing him to jerk.

"I heard that." stated the cat man. Both Finn and Ratso halted their laughter as they looked at the feline. "in fact, my hearing had become quite acute. Regardless, there is no cure because this is no disease." The man hopped off the window sill as he stood tall.

The trio looked to each other before returning their attention to their long time employer. "This is a transformation, and I must say the new me is very pleasing." The cat man backflipped onto another couch as he rubbed the Cat of Khartoum. "What we've found is much too precious to be pawned off to some two bit thief like Cardiff Zendo. It was tabby herself, after all who made me the magnificent specimen you see before you."

The group didn't like the look their boss was suddenly giving them. He jumped onto the back of the couch as he looked down at them. "Just one scratch boys and you'll be pulling off the greatest heists with the speed, cunning and reflexes of a cat. Hak Fuu has already given in to the magic of the statue." The trio turned in the direction Valmont pointed his claw in, each having a mixed reaction to what they saw.

Hak Fuu had grown black fur with red patches on his chest and arms. His hair was more mane like than Valmont's, sum of it growing down his back. The man looked powerful and ferocious at first glance. A closer look would reveal him watching a bird with a heated glare. He went to catch the feathery creature, but missed entirely as he practically hanged to the window by his clawed toes.

Valmont hissed as he looked to his minion. "You let it get away you idiot! Get your senses in order!" The Black Tiger looked to the group with his now red eyes, phasing all but Valmont. "What do you say boys?"

"Nine lives of chasing yarn balls and mice?" asked Finn. "Not really my thing Big V." Ratso nodded in agreement as he held his hands up. Chow adjusted his glasses as he looked away.

"My water magic probably wouldn't mix with cats well." stated Chow. Valmont shrugged as he jumped in front of them once again.

"Soon enough you'll realize just how amazing the feline life can be." sighed the cat man as he petted his prize. A slurping noise suddenly caught the group's attention. All eyes turned to Hak Fuu as he was drinking milk from a bowl. Valmont hissed as he hunched down.

The two instantly entered a battle for the beverage, claws tearing through fabric. "You fool! You ruined the sofa and my suit! There went your portions for the week!" Ratso sounded off his interest as he stood up.

"Ooh! Cat fight!" cheered the olive enforcer as he began punching in mid air. His companions sent him deadpanned looks as the two felines continued their bout.

* * *

 _Zendo Cafe_

Jackie, Jade and Ruby sat on a luxurious couch as they awaited the others' return. Ben and Dani decided toi scope the east side of the city for Valmont and his crew while Omi and Clay decided to search the other half. The Chan clan on the other hand, meaning Jackie, still believed that Valmont and his crew would show up at any moment. Jade huffed as she poured Ruby some milk. The feline went to drink the liquid, but hissed as the man from earlier approached them.

"Excuse me sir?" said the man as he tried to get Jackie's attention. "There's a phone call for you monsieur." Jackie looked a little shocked as he leaned forward a bit.

"For me?" asked the martial artist. the stranger nodded in response.

"Yes. You may take your call in the back." Jade narrowed her eyes as she looked to the man. Animals were usually a good judge of character, and this man was giving Ruby the wrong signals. Jackie, unaware of this, smiled as he rose from his seat.

"Perhaps Uncle could not reach me by cell phone. I'll be right back Jade." The girl nodded in response as Jackie made his way towards the back. Jade petted Ruby some more as the servant let Jackie through to the back. She moved closer to the table as the man's smile turned from sincere to devious.

Jackie noticed how dark the room was as he approached an open door. Once he was out of sight, the servant reached for some rope that was hidden under his shirt. He approached the girl as he readied his tool. The halfa ignited the tip of her finger as the man was soon within arms reach.

"Now for you mademoiselle, I must ask you to... STAY PUT!" Responding on a dime, Jade shot her flame at the man's shirt, setting it ablaze. The servant shouted in horror as he tried to put the fire out. Jade jumped to a nearby wall before rebounding towards her assailant.

"Take this _Secousse!"_ shouted Jade as she entered a flying kick. The villain finally put out the flames, only for Jade to hit him in the face with her attack. The halfa slowed her decent as she landed right in front of him. The servant sat up as Jade entered her usual stance. Meanwhile, Jackie parted the curtain as he entered the next room.

He took notice of the landline and went to answer it.

"Hello?" asked Jackie. The line was dead as static rung through. The archeologist shrugged as he placed the phone back in its proper place. He turned to return to the other room, only to be met with a large muscular man wielding a huge mace. "Did you want to use the phone sir?"

The villain did not answer as he swung his weapon over his head buy the strap a few times. Jackie backflipped off the table as his opponent brought the mace down upon him. The man was only successful in destroying the furniture as Jackie landed behind the weapon. The man took another swing at him, forcing him to duck. "BAD-DAY-BAD-DAY!"

He slid under the behemoth as he tried to escape his assailant. He turned around and slowly backed away as the man pulled his weapon out of the wall. "I'm sorry, but I have to get back to..." Jackie gasped as he tripped over a fallen lamp. As Jackie landed on his back Jade leapt over the skinny villain as he tried to nab her.

He nearly landed on Ruby as he fell over. Seeing an opportunity, he tried to grab the feline. The white puffball responded by scratching his face, causing him to scream in pain. He stood up as he grabbed his face, but Jade quickly jumped onto his shoulders and began to beat him on the top of his head.

"Don't you dare touch Ruby!" roared Jade as she continued her assault. The villain was able to grab her and throw her against the wall. He grabbed the rope once more as he readied to tie the young girl up. Jade tried to call the Hogosha, but got nothing. She was forced to activate her ghostly powers as she phased through the floor.

"What the..." began the man as he took a few steps back. Jade used this to her advantage as she flew upwards. She became tangible once more as she gave her assailant a hard uppercut to the jaw. He passed out as he fell on his back, Jade floating mid air above him. While this was going on, the large villain approached Jackie with his mace, the martial artist scooting backwards to avoid him.

The man bounced his weapon in his hand as Jackie soon came upon a wall. He felt something behind him and swiped it forward. Imagine his horror when he held a pillow in hand. He chuckled as the muscular villain drew nearer.

"Pillow fight?" asked Jackie. The man went to strike him down, but he quickly threw the pillow in the behemoth's face. He swiped the man off his feet, causing him to drop his mace. Jackie leapt to his feet as he tried to lift the weapon. He was able to slug it over his back, only to fall backwards once more under the sheer weight of the object.

The large man was able to remove the pillow from his face as Jackie sat up. He clenched his fists as he readied to continue fighting. Jackie looked around for anything he could use as a weapon. He settled for the landline as he leapt to his feet once more. He spun the phone above his head before flinging it at his opponent, but the large man merely grabbed the improvised weapon and crushed it in his hands.

Jackie pointed to the behemoth as he tried to find another way out of his situation. "Uh... You are going to be in big trouble with the phone company!" Unamused by the attempt, the large man grabbed the cord and yanked on it. Jackie's legs were wrapped as the man flung him across the room.

He almost crashed into a display case when another muscular servant caught him. The martial artist sighed in relief as he looked back at the man. "Thank you." He was pushed forward by his captor before being grabbed on the other side by his assailant. A chuckle rang through the air as he was turned towards the entrance.

"It is I who should be grateful Mr. Chan." stated a plump man. He was wearing a white fedora with a black band, a white tuxedo, black dress shoes and a monocle. "That display case you almost plowed into contains many priceless object art." He pulled out a stone hawk as Jackie glared at him.

"Cardiff Zendo." The man rubbed the statuette with a sly smirk. He put the stone animal back as he looked to his captive.

"So I am. My treasures are my life's work, and soon they will be joined by the most valuable statue of them all: the Cat of Khartoum." He intertwined his fingers as Jackie continued to try and struggle out of the hold Zendo's men had on him. "A little birdie, however, tells me that you are after the statue as well." The skinny goon walked into the room, seemingly unharmed.

"My niece has probably found it by now. I will just go find her and..." The villain shook his head as he looked to the captive.

"I'm afraid your niece has just managed to escape our clutches." informed the man, though his voice seemed a bit off. The goon turned to Zendo with an evil smirk. "If what you say is true, then the girl will return with the statue." The main villain, at first a little upset by this blunder, smirked once more as he rubbed his hands together.

"Looks like your only hope at regaining your freedom Chan is if your niece brings me the Cat of Khartoum." stated Zendo. He turned to the servant, who bowed respectfully before him. "Hakim, you will keep an eye out for the child and make sure that statue is brought to me." The servant opened his eye for a split second as he looked to Jackie. The martial artist could've swore he saw a familiar glow in the man's eye before he rose from his position and walked out.

Hakim walked towards a broom closet as Ruby snuck up behind him. The red eyed cat meowed as she rubbed up against the man. He chuckled in a familiar voice as he opened the door. Hakim suddenly fell forward as his eyes closed. Jade floated in her ghost form as she shut and locked the door.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us, huh girl?" asked Jade as she floated down to pet Ruby. She picked the feline up before going intangible. She flew out of the building as she tried to locate Dani and Ben. "I really hope the others found Valmont by now."

* * *

 _Eastern Tangier_

Dani Phantom flew through the sky as she tried to locate the whereabouts of the Dark Hand. She and Ben searched for the villains all throughout the day, with no luck whatsoever. She couldn't understand where the heck they could've gone. She looked to her right as Ben, who had transformed into Stormwing, flew up beside her. Despite her hopefulness, he only shook his head.

She gritted her teeth as she looked around. They couldn't be that well hidden! She was cut off from her musings as a chill escaped her list. She used her ghost powers to see Jade fast approaching with Ruby in her arms. She came to a stop as Jade became tangible again.

"Bad news." stated Jade as she petted Ruby. "Jackie got kidnapped by that Zendo creep. He's waiting for us to arrive with the Cat of Khartoum so he can make an exchange. Please tell me you guys found the stupid statue." Dani sighed as Stormwing stopped beside her.

"We have found nothing." answered the sky warden. "They're either very well hidden or we just haven't looked in the right places." Jade looked down to the feline in her arms with a sad scowl. Ruby patted her nose in an attempt to cheer her up, but it wasn't working. "If we had something of theirs I could turn into Wildmutt and..."

Ruby suddenly began to wriggle in Jade's grasp as she smelled something. The violet halfa tried to get her cat to calm down, but nothing seemed to be working. "We might want to get to the ground before she finds a way out." The trio returned to the ground, allowing Ruby to jump out of Jade's arms. She sniffed the ground a bit before running off.

"Come back Ruby!" cried Dani as the trio gave chase. The white feline continued on her hunt as she sniffed the area. She soon came across her target as she ran for a box. The group came to a stp as they looked to the object of Ruby's desire.

"A cow factory?" asked Jade as she looked around. She spotted Ruby jump on a crate and into a window. "Ruby no!" Her and Dani went intangible as they flew into the building. Stormwing went to tap the Omnitrix, when a slight breeze set off his whistle earrings.

He stayed in place, not daring to make a move. He lowered his hand to his tomahawk as he felt a soft breeze hit him. He grasped the handel as the earrings went off again. He brought the weapon around as he blocked an attack from Hak Fuu. He whistled as the big cat hissed.

"I guess your living up to your name now huh Mittens?" asked the bird alien. Hak Fuu growled as he leapt back. He ran up a wall before vaulting towards Stormwing.

"Black Tiger chomps Indian Eagle!" roared Hak Fuu as he went on the attack. Stormwing flew up as he avoided the attack. He floated back down to try and grab his opponent, but Hak Fuu ended up scratching him with his claws. He flew upwards some more as he tried to think of a new tactic. He decided to change aliens as he tapped the Omnitrix.

In a flash of light Howlitzer replaced the sky warden. He went to howl his name but ended up being silenced by the big cat's fist. The moon warden entered a push battle with Hak Fuu as he growled.

"I didn't even get to say my name Jerk!" snarled Howlitzer as he threw Hak Fuu into a potted plant. Inside the factory, Jade and Dani followed Ruby to try and catch her. The feline quickly came to a stop as she came upon a bucket of cream. Jade groaned as she floated down to her pet.

"Really Ruby?" asked Jade as she squatted. "You came all this way just to get some cream?" Dani patted her on the back as she pointed to a vault.

"I think Ruby actually deserves some cream." stated the other ghost girl. Jade looked forward to see the Enforcers standing in front of a vault. She then noticed the Cat of Khartoum resting on a crate nearby. She smiled as she turned up the flow on the container of cream.

The duo silently flew across the room as they approached their target. Jade carefully grabbed the statuette in the right spot as she lifted it off the wooden box. Inside the vault, Valmont was enjoying his recent score, one of the many jugs of cream. He stopped his gulping as he sniffed the air. He practically roared as he looked to the three goons.

"We appear to have a cat burglar or two." stated the man. Jade and Dani hid behind the large container nearby as Valmont walked out of the room. They tried to fly towards the exit, but Valmont was already on top of one of the other containers as he snarled. Dani held Ruby in her grasp as Jade whistled. "Talk about going catty."

The cat villain tried to pounce on the duo, but they simply went intangible. He flew right through them and landed face first into another container. They heard a roar outside that was quickly followed by an all too familiar howl. Jade looked to Dani as she got an idea. "Let's take care of these clowns quickly so we can help Ben."

The other ghost girl nodded as they both flew into the air. Chow pulled a good bit of water out of the milk as he formed a few ice spikes. He sent them flying at the duo, but Jade was able to melt them with her purple fire. Finn then charged up a lighting bolt as Ratso threw a metal ball at them. The duo quickly flew out of the way as Finn shot the orb, sending multiple strands of electricity everywhere.

Jade bumped into the wall as she tried to avoid one of the bolts. She winced as something scraped her arm. She fired a purple ecto blast at a cream container in the middle of the room, causing it to burst open. Valmont, at first ecstatic at the amount of his new favorite beverage coming his way, hissed as the liquid touched him. He bolted back into the vault as the still charged metal ball fell towards the Enforcers.

"I officially hate ghosts." groaned Finn. The sphere touched the liquid at their feet, shocking the trio with its charge. Jade and Dani took this opportunity to fly outside and check up on Ben. Both girls were surprised to see a feline Hak Fuu send Howlitzer flying. The wolf alien rushed forward as the Black Tiger brandished his claws.

"Black Tiger dances with danger!" roared Hak Fuu as he ran to meet his opponent. The two slashed at each other as they met in the middle. The red haired fighter went for one of his signature flying kicks, but left himself wide open for a sonic howl by Howlitzer. The attack sent its target flying into a nearby well. In spite of the stigma shown by Valmont, Hak Fuu just shook off the attack and hopped right into battle.

"Wait a minute!" roared Howlitzer in protest. "Cats are supposed to be afraid of water!" The Black Tiger cracked his neck as he smirked.

"You really expect a tiger to fear getting wet? Tigers and other big cats have no qualms with getting their fur wet. Now it's time to meet your doom Tennyson." The big cat went to jump Howlitzer once more, only to be sent flying into a basket of yarn by Dani. The villain growled as he sat up. All violence was quelled when one of the yarn balls came rolling past him.

The Omnitrix timed out as Hak Fuu began to chase the object around the area. Ben sighed as he looked over to the two halfas. Jade was the first to land as she watched him run their way. Her heart pounded as her vocal chords produced a slight purring. Dani landed beside the girl as Ben reaches out for the Cat of Khartoum.

"Looks like Valmont won't be getting his big pay for some time." quipped Ben as he pulled on the statue. Jade let go of the statue prematurely, causing it to slip a little. Dani reaches out as she tried to slow the object's descent.

"Watch out for the claws!" warned the clone. "They're kinda..." Ben winced as he held the statue in one hand. He shook his left hand in pain, causing Dani to deadpan. "Sharp."

"Thanks for the warning. I'll be more careful. Let's get to Cardiff Zendo and save Jackie!" He started to walk off before realizing how far the place actually was. "Uh... could someone carry me to the..."

Jade was quick to take Ben up on his offer as she grabbed him by the arms. "Whoa slow down there Jade!" The girl seemed to be on auto pilot as she lifted the boy into the air. Ruby had to grab on to Ben's pants leg as the three soon left Dani in the dust. The clone blinked as she looked around.

"Guess I'll go get the monks then." deduced Dani as she flew off. Ben continued to try to get Jade's attention as she carried him off into the night.

* * *

 _Zendo Cafe_

Jackie sat quietly in his cell as he awaited the rescue party. He had recently gotten a call from Uncle about a possible cure for the transformation brought about by the claws of the Cat of Khartoum. Though "the antidote to the cat curse lies within" didn't help much. Before he could continue in his musings, the entrance to the room creaked open. He turned to find Jade, Ben and Ruby making their way towards him.

"Jade!" cheered Jackie, happy to see his niece unharmed. "Ben! You're both okay!" The young Chan displayed the key to her Uncle before she went to unlock his cell.

"Was there any reason to doubt me?" asked Jade as she pulled the door open. "Do you know how hard it is to impersonate someone you're overshadowing when you know nothing about him?" Jackie lifted his finger with a sigh.

"Yes it must be difficult to..." He flailed his arms around as his eyes widened in realization. "YOU POSSESSED SOMEONE!?" Ben growled as he shook his head.

"We've got no time for this!" shouted Ben. "We have to get Calico back from Cardiff Zendo!" Jackie took a deep breath as he nodded. He walked past Ben as the boy looked towards Jade. Imagine his surprise when he found the girl rubbing up against a crate with Ruby.

He wanted to call her out on her actions, since that was definitely not her usual behavior. Strangely, however, he wanted to join her. Jackie barely glanced back at the duo before returning his attention to the exit.

"Stay here. I will deal with Zendo. You've both done enough today." He moves on, oblivious to the transformation occurring in the two youths. The duo rubbed against the box for a bit longer before their eyes locked.

Jade purred as she drew closer to the boy. Ben mirrored her movement as he let out a purr of his own. The young Chan suddenly pounced her friend as they began to tumble around. Their playful bout had them nearing a large crate. Ben claimed victory as he pinned the young halfa to the ground.

The duo froze in place, unsure of what to do next. Ruby meowed as she walked up to the duo. Jade ignored the feline as Ben finally released her arms. The girl soon took note of something she hadn't in their journey to rescue Jackie: the Omnitrix Wielder had grown taller at an unnatural rate. She rubbed his cheek as she looked into his deep green eyes.

The sudden clattering of metal spooked both children to their feet. They looked to the direction of the discord to find three cans of evaporated Milk had fallen to the ground. Jade shook her head as before patting her forehead. They had to remain focused. However... a quick drink wouldn't hurt anyone.

* * *

Cardiff Zendo rubbed his prize as he admired it. The Cat of Khartoum was the coup de grace of his collection. It was sad that Valmont rethought the transaction. The collector would happily pay any price to have this beauty among his other specimens. A low growling suddenly caught his attention.

The criminal turned to meet Valmont and the Dark Hand. If the look on the feline's face wasn't enough, then the hiss that soon came with it sure told Cardiff Zendo how much fury he had. The large man walked backward as he tried to get away from the cat man.

"Mr. Valmont!" greeted Zendo as he began to sweat bullets. "It's such a shame that the Chan brat stole the cat from you before we could complete our transaction. I can see that you want your money, and I am most definitely happy to oblige." The collector pulled out a large amount of money and handed it to Valmont, who purred as he held the stack to his ear. "Count it as long as you like."

"I just did." stated the cat man as he passed the cash back to Ratso. He arched his shoulders up as he stood tall over Zendo. "There's just one last loose end I need to tidy up. I want my statue!" The collector grabbed the statue in question as he held it defensively.

"But I payed for it!" Hak Fuu came down from the ceiling as he landed behind the man. "It's mine!" Zendo backed into the Black Tiger, looking back at him in horror. Before he could do anything, Hak Fuu found himself being splashed by water.

"It belongs in a museum." argued Jackie with a cup in his hand. The black cat turned on his heels as he looked the archeologist in the eye. Jackie looked to the cup before returning his sight to the angry feline. "Cats are supposed to be afraid of water!" Hak Fuu roared in anger as he leapt at Jackie.

A white and purple blur crashed into the feline, sending him into a nearby wall. The group stood around with shocked expressions as Jade floated in the air, though she looked extremely different. Her hair had turned completely purple and increased in length, white fur covered her entire body, her usual dress formed a tail like extension at the back, and her eyes had taken on a feline-like appearance. She hissed as she looked to Valmont. Jackie walked around as he got a better view of his niece.

"Jade!?" asked the older Chan. He soon took notice of the scratch on the cat girl's arm. "You got cut by the statue!" The girl looked to her scrape as she shook her head.

"It's just a scratch." argued Jade. She looked down to her hand and deadpanned. "Oh... That actually makes a lot of sense, but hey! At least I didn't change as much as Ben."

Jackie gulped as he looked back in the direction his niece had come from. He didn't wanna know what happened to Ben. Valmont hissed as he leapt at the girl. The duo crashed into the wall as their fight began. Jade kicked her opponent away before taking off after him.

Zendo decided to make a run for it as the Enforcers locked eyes with Jackie. Each activated their elemental magic as they stood off with the martial artist. Finn pointed to Jackie as Ratso and Chow charged at him. Chow took a swing at Jackie with an ice blade, but he missed his target as he sliced into the desk. Ratso tried to punch the man with his heated brass knuckle duster, but he only met the wall.

Finn took aim as he tried to find a good opportunity. Jackie grabbed a sword off the wall as he used it to block Chow's own weapon. Seeing his chance, Finn dropped his thumb like the hammer of a gun. A bolt of electricity shot towards his target. Jackie got a bright idea as he handed the sword to his opponent.

"YOU-CAN-HAVE-THIS-YOU'RE-WELCOME!" shouted the martial artist as he hopped backwards. Chow grabbed the handle of the blade right as the bolt of electricity reached him. He screamed in pain as he was electrocuted by friendly fire. The man was sent flying backwards into the wall. He slid down the surface as he fell unconscious.

"Black Tiger crushes little sparrow!" roared Hak Fuu as he suddenly leapt forward. Jackie was caught off guard by the sudden declaration, giving the villain the chance to pounce him. The martial artist looked up to see the sharpened fangs of his enemy bared. The Black Tiger reared back his clawed hand to deal the finishing blow, but a roar caused him to pause. He looked up as a massive orange figure tackled him off his catch.

The villain had to scrape his claws against the ground just to slow his journey. He crashed into a sofa as he finally came to a stop. Hak Fuu hissed as he looked to his attacker, jumping to his feet as he arched his back. The new feline above Jackie had bright orange fur with a black stripe down his back, black hair that formed a short mane, green eyes and a white underbelly. The key feature that clued to his identity were his slightly torn cargo pants and a familiar watch on his wrist.

"Back off you mangy kitten!" roared Ben in a deeper voice. "When I get through with you you'll be bald all over!" The two large felines clashed as they resumed their battle. Finn charged his fists with electricity as he tried to interrupt the fight, but a torrent of water sent him flying across the room. Omi leapt over Jackie with his signature Shen Gong Wu in hand.

Clay made quick work of Ratso as he gave the villain a huge uppercut. Ruby meowed as she jumped up to the cowboy's shoulder. Jade grabbed Valmont by the back of his hair as she flipped over him. She used this momentum to send the villain flying into a nearby wall. The others sans Ben gathered around as they regrouped.

"This day is crazier than a dog chasin' 'is tail." commented Clay as he petted the true feline on his shoulder. "How're we gonna fix this one?" Jade looked to Jackie as she nodded.

"Yeah." agreed the cat ghost. "I can't go to school like this! I still have to turn in my history paper!" The older Chan sighed as he looked down.

"All Uncle was able to find in his research was 'the cure to the cat curse lies within.'" informed Jackie. The group looked to him with raised brows. "I know it sounds like fortune cookie nonsense, but it's all we've got." Omi snapped his fingers as he looked to the others.

"Mayhaps the Cat of Cartoon itself holds the answer." theorized the cheeseball. "There may be hidden inscriptions on the statue." Jade was about to comment on Omi's misuse of the phrase, but a large thump suddenly caught the team's attention. The Cat of Khartoum laid on the ground before them, along with Cardiff Zendo. Dani floated above the man as she shook her head.

"Am I really the only one who remembered to actually retrieve the statue?" asked the clone. The collector groaned as he got up to his knees. He grabbed the statue as Jackie approached him.

"M...Mr Chan and friends!" greeted the coward. "So good to see you are unharmed. I was just on my way to give the statue to you." Jackie took the relic off the man's hands as he looked it over. "I always believed it belonged in a museum."

Valmont rushed towards the group in an enraged state. He grabbed Jade by the throat as he pinned her against the wall. Jackie then looked over to Ben and Hak Fuu, the latter pushing the former towards a window. He looked down at the Cat of Khartoum with a frown.

"No." denied the archeologist. "This statue is too dangerous for a museum." He raised the relic high in the air before throwing it to the ground. It shattered upon impact with the stone floor, releasing a violet gas. Ben and Hak Fuu fell out the window as the gas began to fill the room.

Valmont released Jade as both of them began to feel weak. As the gas dissipated, both individuals returned to normal. Jade sighed in relief as she looked down at her hands. Finn came by to collect Valmont as Ratso carried Chow. He looked to the group with a frown.

"I'm actually glad you losers broke the statue." stated the goon. "I wouldn't have looked good in skintight fur. We'll let you go for now, but next time you'll be sorry to ever see us again." The duo carried their weary and unconscious allies out of the building. Cardiff Zendo became a heaping mess on the ground as he looked over the shattered remains of the Cat of Khartoum.

"We are always sorry to see you!" shouted Omi. He held up his fist to receive a bump, which Dani responded in kind. Jade, however, was not as enthusiastic as she ran over to the window.

"Ben!" cried the girl as she looked outside. She looked around for any sign of her friend, but came up with nothing. Jackie put a hand on her shoulder as he pulled her away. The girl didn't want to believe the possibilities that popped up in her head. The older Chan was about to comfort his niece when a roar filled the night.

Ben jumped back through the window he came out of, still a huge feline. He growled as he looked around.

"Where'd they go!?" shouted the tiger man. "Hak Fool got away and I'm not letting anyone else..." He soon noticed the looks on everyone's faces. He snarled as he looked to them. "Got something to say nerds!?"

"How come yer still a cat?" asked Clay. Ben's face fell in realization as he looked to Jade. If Valmont was back to normal like Jade then that meant...

"I can't be stuck as a cat forever! How'd you break the curse!?" Jackie chuckled as he gestured to the broken statue in the ground. The man was suddenly grabbed by his collar as Ben held him high in the air. "You couldn't have waited for me!?"

"Ben!" growled Jade. The cat man looked to the young Chan, shaking in place as he saw her with her hands on her hips. "Drop Jackie. Now." He quickly did as told as he slumped his shoulders.

"Yes mam." Jade let her expression soften as she tried to hold back her laughter. He was like an overgrown child. They really needed to find a way to change him back. After all, there was no way she was gonna go out with a...

A beeping cut off her thoughts as Ben looked down at the Omnitrix. The display flashed a few times as if it was loading something. The core popped up out of nowhere as the device scanned its user.

 _"Genetic tampering detected."_ declared the Omnitrix. _"Beginning form refresh."_ Ben scratched the top of his head as the core dropped down.

"Say what now?" asked the cat man before he was enveloped in an emerald light. The team shielded their eyes as the device transformed Ben. Jade was the first to open her eyes as she looked to the alien hero. The first differences she noticed were: his now slimmer, completely green eyes; a pair of spikes that extended from each of his wrists; and his more squared jaw. The next thing of note to change was his outfit, which now consisted of: white, skin tight tights with green stripes running down the sides; black boots with silver buckles; and a black belt that held the Omnitrix.

"RATH!" roared Ben in a more complete voice. The new alien looked down at himself as he located the device that caused his transformation. "Listen here Omnimatrix! Rath, is getting tired of you scaring him with these situational transformations!"

Omi laughed as the cat alien started an argument with the Omnitrix. The others weren't as amused as they watched the usually laid back boy shouting at a watch. One thing was for sure, this kind of stuff could only happen to them. Dani looked around outside before returning her attention to the group. There was one question that plagued her mind.

'Where is Hak Fuu?' asked the clone in her head. A few rooftops over, a very agitated cat man roared into the night.

* * *

 **And that's it for this new and exciting entry in the lives of the Chan Clan and Team 10. I had a bit of trouble writing this one at first, but there was one thing I felt for sure. Rath had to be brought in here and now. There wouldn't be another golden opportunity like this till canon events, and I wasn't about to miss this. I hope the changes to Rath's appearance are acceptable.**

 **Now I'd usually end this chapter with some questions and a promise to answer them, but I wanted to introduce something different this time. I'm going to add an Omake to the end of this chapter. I wanted to cover a few events that I feel would either be ended quicker than could be put in a chapter, wouldn't change as much at all, or are original yet too short to fully cover. If this goes over well, then the ones I do from now on will come before the footnote. Anywho, remember to review down below, and I hope you enjoy the Omake! (Quick note, not every chapter will have an Omake.)**

* * *

 _Omake: Cruise Ruse_

Ben laid back in the lounge chair as he enjoyed the rays of the sun. He, along with Gwen and Grandpa Max, had decided to join the Chan Clan on a cruise liner to Hong Kong. Of course Jackie was on board to ensure some important statue didn't get stolen, but that didn't mean he could enjoy himself. The Omnitrix wielder groaned in pleasure as he stretched out a bit more. A bout of laughter caught his attention as he lifted the sunglasses away from his eyes.

Jade and Gwen must have been in the middle of a girl talk as they sat on the edge of the pool. The boy couldn't help but notice the young Chan in her white and violet swimsuit, which more resembled a short sleeved and legged diving suit. Even with that last bit of information in mind, however, the boy blushed as she ran a hand through her hair. He dropped his sunglasses back onto his eyes as Jade turned to him.

She smirked evilly as she grabbed a water bottle from beside her. She twisted off the cap as she stood up. Ben watched as she took a quick drink of the liquid. She suddenly pointed the container at him before giving it a hard squeeze. The water sprayed all over his black and green swim shorts, causing him to shout out and leap from his spot.

Jade made a run for it as Ben quickly gave chase. Gwen snorted a bit as she laughed. She practically fell on her back as she watched the duo run along the other side of the pool. The young Chan decided to jump into the water to try and escape her pursuer. Ben, however, dived in after her.

They swam around for a bit till Jade came up for air for the third time. She looked around as she tried to locate the alien hero. She sounded off her surprise as she was suddenly lifted out of the water. The girl was now sitting on Ben's shoulders as he held on to her legs. A moment of silence rang out between the two of them as they looked up to each other.

Jade let out a scream as the young Tennyson swam back to the edge of the pool. Gwen was practically rolling on the floor as they reached her. Jade climbed off Ben's shoulders as she sunk down next to him. They looked to each other with big grins. They suddenly pulled the girl into the water, causing her to scream before she held her breath.

Jackie smiled as he watched the trio play around in the water. It wasn't very often that he got to relax without fighting anyone or anything off, and he was going to make the most of it. The sound of a familiar shout caused him to jerk in his seat. Leave it to Uncle and Tohru's mother to ruin his moment. The two were currently engaged in a war of shuffleboard, and the elderly woman was winning.

"Hah!" shouted Tohru's mother. "That's another win for me. Try harder next time Billy Goat." Uncle threw his stick to the ground as he turned to his opponent.

"You cheated again!" accused the elderly Chan. "I demand a rematch!" The two began to argue once more as Jackie covered his ears. Now he wished he'd had see sickness like Tohru so he could avoid the duo. The arguing stopped as a new puck slid across the deck.

Both elders watched as a green puck pushed the current winner's own winning puck out of the way as it took center stage. Whoever was green was the obvious winner as they had the most total points. The duo turned to see Max with a smile on his face.

"Nice day for cruising am I right?" stated the magister as he walked away from the shocked elders. Neither said a word as they looked to the board again. With Max's win, they were both tied for second place. Jackie thanked his odds as he laid back in his chair. Nothing could go wrong today.

* * *

 _A Few Minutes Later_

Someone must have jinxed them. That was the only way Jade could find herself crawling through the vents at this very moment. It all started when Jackie caught her using the horse talisman to try and help Tohru enjoy the cruise. The moment she enters the lower deck to put the stone in the vault, she finds some losers trying to break in and steal the Golden Dragon. When they couldn't do that, they put the entire ship under arrest in the dining room.

When Jackie found out that she was currently in the vents, he directed her to signal an S.O.S. She was currently on her way to that. The girl looked down as she tried to get a read on where she was. Upon sighting a certain individual, however, she got a better idea. She opened the grate as she hung from the vent.

Ben was currently sitting on his bed with his arms crossed. He was actually expecting Jade at this point. They locked eyes as Ben took a deep breath.

"Took the whole ship captive?" asked the alien hero. Jade nodded in response. "After the Golden Dragon?" She repeated her earlier action. The boy groaned as he rolled his eyes.

"Wanna help me round them up?" asked the young girl. "I've got a way to make it fun. You get to use the watch and everything." Ben couldn't help but smile at the devious face his crush was giving him.

"I'm in." The duo wasted no time in setting up their trap. Jade smirked as she gave her partner in crime a thumbs up. With everything in place, Jade turned intangible. She quickly came upon the communications room as she grabbed the mic.

"Mayday mayday!" shouted Jade over the speaker. "Some goons hijacked our cruise! Code Chinchilla!" She hung up the phone before snickering. Jackie would be mad at her for purposefully going against his wishes, but this would make things so much easier.

A muscle bound goon walked down the halls as he tried to find the missing passenger. How hard could it be to find one girl who couldn't tell the distance between a speaker and a communicator? He heard the pitter-patter of children running down the left hall. He smirked as he slowly approached the area. He watched Jade turn a corner and soon moved to follow her.

To his surprise, however, there was only a wall where she entered. He rubbed his eyes as he looked around. He heard a whistle in the direction he just came from. He turned to see Jade once again, though this time her eyes were violet. "Over here big guy!"

"Hey!" growled the man as he ran towards his target. Jade stood in place as she bounced on her heals. The villain tried to grab her as he slid to a stop, but only met open air. The ghost girl chuckled as she tied the brute's shoe laces together. She was quick to float backwards as she landed on the deck.

"Not even close! I guess bigger isn't always better!" The villain growled as he turned to resume his chase. Jade turned the same corner the big man had taken to arrive at the area. She turned intangible as another large individual stood in her path.

Her pursuer began to run down the hall when he bumped into something. He growled as he readied for a fight, but that instinct turned to flight as he laid eyes upon the creature before him. Ben has decided to go with Ripjaws for this little endeavor, seeing as they were in the middle of the ocean. The villain started to regain his composure as he growled. In response, Ripjaws roared in his face.

"A REAL FISH MAN!" cried the villain as he ran down the hall. Jade laughed in an almost evil tone as the alien hero chased the scaredy-cat. The girl loved this idea of hers. Payback was sweet. Jade moved on as she decided to solo the next victim.

"Where can one brat hide on a ship?" growled the second buff cronie. "We're in the middle of the ocean!" He lifted a box as he tried to find Jade. The brute dropped the container, however, as he heard a faint giggling. Jade repeated the trick in the inner corridor as she turned a corner.

The villain followed her as the dance began anew. This brute, however, began to feel warm as he met the wall. Jade slowly walked across the other side, her smile gone. Her pursuer pulled at his collar as he ran over to her. Jade bided her time as she waited for her target.

She flew upwards to the deck above, causing the villain to stop his assault. Before he knew what was going on, the back of his shirt was set ablaze with purple fire. He screamed as he tried to put it out. He decided to do the one thing he could think of at the moment: run for the pool. Jade chuckled to herself as she patiently sat in a lounge chair.

She watched as the brute jumped in the water. The pool was practically alit with the flames as he swam under the liquid. He came back up screaming as he threw off his shirt. The villain sounded off his relief as he floated across the water. Jade decided the time was right as she transformed.

"No waters can save you from me!" shouted Jade as she flew into the man's view. He growled as he swam to the edge of the pool. As he lifted himself out of the liquid, the girl controlled the purple flames. They rose into the air as the villain turned towards her. Imagine his terror when a floating face made of fire was laughing hysterically before him.

Jade made the flames fly closer to the villain, almost touching him with them. The villain murmured as he felt the heat before him. It was here the ghost girl decided to do the finishing blow. "Boo!" The man screamed as he ran for the vault.

She absorbed the flames as she flew after her target. After all, the finale was drawing near. She sunk through the floor as she made her way to the vault. The leader of the operation growled as he looked at his wristwatch. His guys were taking a long time to catch one stupid kid.

His hacker continued to try and break into the vault, but nothing he tried seemed to work. If he couldn't get it open soon, then he'd have to try something more... explosive. Before anything else could be done, the two muscle heads fought with each other as they tried to get through the entrance. They both pushed through as they shut the door tight. They were breathing heavily as they turned towards their boss.

"Can either of you explain what's going on!?" roared the lead villain. The duo began to mumble some nonsense about fish and girls, each one trying to talk above the other. The man growled as he smacked them both across the cheek. "One at a time idiots!" The first one pushed his companion backwards as he stepped forward.

"THERE'S A FISH MAN AFTER ME!" cried the man. The two skinny members of the group looked to each other before returning their view to their companion.

"A... a fish man?" The large guy shook his head as he threw his arms out to both of his sides.

"I'm not making this up! I found the girl, but she kept disappearing out of nowhere!" The second buff goon's eyes widened as he looked to the current tale teller. "When I was about to get her, I bumped into a fish man and.." The story teller was grabbed by his shoulders as his similarly sized comrade twisted him around.

"You saw the ghost girl too!?" shouted the second buff man. He moved the guy over as he looked to the head honcho. "She came at me with fire that burned underwater! I'm telling you this ship is haunted!" If the leader of this motley crew wasn't angry before, then he was fuming now.

First a fish man and now a ghost girl? It sounded like his toughest men were either being pranked or were making up excuses for why they couldn't find the stupid child. He was about to go off on a rant when the lights went out. The hacker clicked his computer as the boss growled.

"Some idiot must've forgotten to fuel the generator." guessed the villain. The hacker shook his head as he turned to his boss.

"That can't be it." stated the technical goon. "Whatever just happened shut off my computer. We'll have to start the process over again." The main villain groaned as he pulled out a flashlight.

"That's it! I'm blowing this vault open! The ship can become the second Titanic for all I..." He tried to turn on the light in his hand, but it was unresponsive. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter.

The second muscle head screamed in terror as his boss lit the device. The man turned to find his crybabies huddled up together. The man ignored them as he walked towards the exit. To his surprise, the fire danced off of his lighter and into the air. A low chuckling entered the area.

"You should not have come here." threatened a feminine voice. The fire grew as it began to change color. Jade was soon revealed as the flames covered half of her face. The goon who screamed fainted as he fell to the floor. "You have trespassed on my waters, and you will be dealt with like those above."

Ripjaws stepped into the light, red staining his claws and fangs. His target soon joined the goon on the floor. The boss took a few steps back as the fish alien approached him and his hacker. The only remaining goon decided to ditch his employer as he ran around the man. Sadly, the villain didn't get far as he was thrown to the fish man.

The main boss left his screaming minion behind as he bolted for the door. He tried with all his might to get it open. His flight responses were toned up to eleven as Jade let loose a mad cackle. The villain finally got the door open as he ran out into the lit hall. A flying kick from Jackie knocked the man out.

He flipped the light to the room on, screaming as he saw the red covering telltale areas of Ripjaws body. What made it even more terrifying was the unconscious villain in his grasp. The fish hero dropped the villain as he waved his arms in the air.

"Red dye!" cried the hero in defence. "It's just red dye!" Jade held up a bottle of the substance as she shook her head. Jackie sighed in embarrassment as he looked down. He then returned his attention to Jade as he frowned.

"Explain." ordered the man. Both children powered down as they approached the martial artist.

"We'll be happy to do that over a smoothie Jackie." complied Jade as she held her hands behind her back. "Pranking jerks who hijack your vacation makes can really make a girl parched." The archeologist sighed as he let the children pass by. There were two things he learned two things that day. Don't let Jade near a prank book and don't make her angry enough top prank you, especially if Ben is involved.


	27. Chapter 26: Guardians in the Shadows

**Welcome back everyone and Happy New Year! We're now in the year 2020 and with the new decade comes new opportunities, new ideas and many other exciting things to look forward to. I hoped to get some more chapters done when Finals were over, but life can be tricky like that sometimes. I bet that you guys are also ready for a new chapter. Before we get to that, let's answer some reviews.**

 **Guest-Questioner: I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! I knew that I had to bring Rath in there because that episode was too perfect! Thanks for letting me know about the error.**

 **Aztec 13: It was more of the Omnitrix correcting his DNA from the curse than anything else. It'll definitely be fun writing Hak Fuu fights with the way he is now.**

 **With all that said, let's get on with the chapter! I don't own Ben 10, Jackie Chan Adventures or any of the other series that may appear in the story. I do own any OC characters, forms, objects and ideas unless credit is given.**

* * *

 _San Francisco, California_

It was a peaceful day in downtown San Fran. School had just gotten out, work had simmered down to a nice pace and traffic was nice and smooth. Teens could be found hanging out at the more popular spots as they enjoyed the peace of the evening. Even criminals seemed to be taking the day off. Everything was peaceful...

"BOOM!" The front of a neary bank practically exploded as the quiet air was shattered. A figure walked out of the newly made hole as the smoke began to dissipate. She was a fair skinned woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of: a skin tight, black latex catsuit, complete with metal claws and pointed ears; high heeled boots; and a gold belt. In her right hand was a golden flower bud on a hilt and in her right hand was a large sack.

The girl purred as she looked to the weapon in her hand. She could see her own reflection in the bulb.

"Who knew the Kuzusu Atom would be so useful and fun?" asked the criminal. "I can vaporize anything in my way and not even put in much effort." The girl adjusted her bag in preparation to depart, but was cut off when a powerful gust of wind pushed her to the side. She cartwheeled to catch herself, but her bag fell to the ground. A sword gleaned from the light of the sun.

"Didn't anyone tell you crime doesn't pay Katnappe?" asked Raimundo as he adjusted the Sword of the Storm on his shoulder. The other monks stood behind him as they also brandished their signature Wu. "We're kind of in a hurry today, so why don't you hand over the Kuzusu Atom and put the money back? It's us against you." The feline villainess smiles as she purred.

"Actually, I think you'll like to meet my new boyfriend." The group looked to Katnappe with wide eyes.

"BOYFRIEND!?" shouted the group. A golden beam sent the group to the side. They rolled along the ground as the beam came to an end. A young teen with blonde hair, brown eyebrows and deep blue eyes walked out of the bank. He wore a grey sweater, white pants and black tennis shoes.

"Are these gymnasts bothering you Ashley dearest?" asked the boy. The villainess pouted as she nodded to her partner. The boy looked to the now standing Xiaolin Monks with slightly glowing eyes. "I'd usually ask if you'd like to surrender, but I see a demonstration is in order since you made my Diamond upset."

"You are bookers if you think you can pose a challenge to Xiaolin Dragons!" shouted Omi. Raimundo rolled his eyes as he looked away from the cheese ball.

"It's bonkers Omi." corrected the boy. The blonde villain didn't seem to care as he coated his hands in golden energy.

"No matter who you are, none can stand against the power of Michael Morningstar." The boy extended his power forward once again as the battle began. The monks scattered as the blast collided with a nearby wall. Katnappe aimed her Wu in an attempt to shoot Clay, but she was cut off by a kick from Omi.

The cowboy rushed forward with the Fist of Tebigong reared back. Morningstar held out his palm as he shot another golden beam forward. Clay punched at the energy as it hit him. This time, however, the beam did not stop. Clay felt his energy slowly fading away as his arm began to shake. Morningstar smiled as he closed his eyes, only to be caught off guard by a chop from Raimundo.

"That's what you get for being distracted niño!" The villain ended up crashing into a wall as his beam cancelled out. Clay fell on one knee as he clutched his head. The Brazilian monk turned to his companion, only for his face to twist in shock. "What the..."

"Orb of Tornami: Water!" roared Omi as he sent Katnappe flying once again. This allowed Kimiko to go for the Kuzusu Atom. She entered a tug of war with the villainess as they both grabbed the Wu. Omi prepared to join the assault, but he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"You're a spirited little guy I'll give you that." stated Michael as he enveloped Omi in his energy. "Let's see how much you have." The two girls continued to battle over the Kuzusu Atom as they pulled tight. Katnappe growled as she began to sweat. Kimiko smiled as she began to feel less resistance.

It looked like the monk was about to win, when a flying yellow projectile knocked her away. The girl landed on her back as she groaned. She sat up as she noticed a familiar garbed cheese ball on the ground. What scared her, however, was that Omi was now like a yellow prune as he laid unconscious on the ground. She quickly rose to her feet as she ran for her friend.

"Omi!" cried Kimiko. She stopped in place as the Kuzusu Atom was pointed right at her. Michael sounded off his delight as he took a deep breath. She could tell that the boy had a new glow about him as he practically floated in the air.

"Those two were splendid appetizers." Clay stood up weakly, revealing his own wrinkled appearance. His blonde hair had turned gray from the absence of life. A thought crossed Raimundo's mind as he looked to the others. "Just imagine how much energy I'll get from absorbing your mana little dragon."

His hands glowed once again as he floated towards her. He reached out to engulf Kimiko in the same essence that drained the life from her friends.

"How about you don't and take a hike?" asked a voice from behind the villains. The duo turned around, but there was no one there. They continued to look around, but there was no person in sight. Michael turned to resume his work when a purple blast of energy sent him flying. Jade rose from the shadows with her fists and eyes aglow.

Michael rubbed his arm as he looked to the halfa. He looked over the girl with a smirk. "Aren't you two a little gapped in age to be boyfriend and girlfriend? Talk about a young cougar." Katnappe growled as she prepared the Kuzusu Atom.

"I'll show you a cougar you..." began the teen as her Wu glowed. A hand came out from the shadow of nearby rubble and grabbed at her leg. Ashley looked down at the appendage, screaming as she tried to kick it away. She fired the ancient weapon at the rubble, but the hand disappeared as quickly as it came. She backed up towards a nearby lamppost, confusing Michael.

"What is going on Ashley?" asked the boy. He was distracted long enough for Jade to get in a strong kick to the nose. She floated upwards as she charged more energy.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent." teased Jade as she shot the energy in different directions. Michael tried to block the shots with his energy, only succeeding with one of them. Jade then turned intangible as she flew into the ground once more. The life force thief looked around to try and find the halfa, but she was nowhere in... "Swing batta batta!"

The villain turned around as he was knocked away by a baseball bat. Katnappe continued to point the Kuzusu Atom around in an attempt to find the mysterious opponent. Shadewalker rose from the shadow of the lamppost, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. The cold touch sent shivers down her spine.

"What's the matter." asked the Omnitrix wielder. "Afraid of the dark?" Katnappe turned to fire the Wu, but missed as her opponent dived back into the shadows. They repeated this a few times, Shadewalker making sure to keep out of the way of the buildings and other public areas. A hard step caught her attention as she turned around.

"Don't freaking move!" cried the girl. Kevin stood by in his stone form as he looked her dead square in the eye. He didn't budge an inch he moved closer.

"You know, weapons like the one in your hands aren't made for idle threats." informed Kevin. Ashley shook in place as she tried to focus. "If you point that at someone, then you're intending to take their life." She gulped as she shook her head.

"I'll do it! Just stop!" Kevin got right up in her face as he grabbed her wrists. He pointed the weapon at his face as he smirked.

"Then do it. Prove that you're a cold hearted killer." Those words struck Ashley like a bullet. In that instant she dropped the Wu and began to struggle in his grasp.

"Let go of me you psychopath! I'm not a murderer! Just leave me alone!" Kevin smirked as he met her demand. This caused her to run into Kimiko's awaiting fist.

She fell on the ground unconscious. Kimiko looked to the boy with a stern frown. Kevin quickly raised his arms in defense. "What? I knew she didn't have the heart to do it."

"Don't think this is over Levin." threatened Kimiko as she picked up the Kuzusu Atom. Gwen shook her head as she put a hand on the boy's shoulder. He could see the frown on her face.

"What!?" Jade flew around as she dodged Michael's blasts. She almost felt like yawning as she looked down at him. Did this guy have to be so easy? The girl decided to make it go by faster and call in the...

Jade growled as she struggled. The Hogosha still weren't responding. It had been a month since she was shut off from them, and it was really starting to worry her. The girl had a close call as golden energy scraped her face. She looked down to shout at Morningstar, but ended up bumping into a wall.

"My how the tables have turned." stayed the villain as he stood in front of the falling Jade. The girl quickly slowed her decent as she neared the ground. "Who's losing focus now?" The boy grabbed her by the neck as he held her against the wall. "I wonder how your energy will taste little Amethyst."

"Paws off creep!" screamed yet another feminine voice. Green ghostly beams hit the boy in the side. He skidded to a halt as Dani landed in front of Jade. "Touch her again and the next one lands in the face!" Morningstar growled as he stood up.

"How many super powered brats are there in this city!?" Shadewalker stepped out of the shadows as the others gathered around Jade. She smirked as she looked to the villain.

"One whole team's worth." answered the halfa. "You can call us, the Fantastic Five!" Gwen raises her finger as she looked to the girl.

"I'm pretty sure that name is taken." informed the redhead. "You just added one person." Jade shrugged as she engulfed her hands in energy once more.

"Eh! We'll work on a name later. Right now let's get him!" Michael shook his head as he looked to the group.

"You haven't seen the last of me, you hear me?" growled the boy as he created a large flash of light. The group had to shield their eyes as the blonde made his escape. Katnappe was left behind, still sleeping on the ground. Dani looked around as she was the first one to open her eyes.

"He got away!" roared the girl. "If we hurry we can still..." Kimiko shook her head as she and Raimundo approached their teammates.

"Forget him!" argued the Xiaolin Dragon. "We need to get Clay and Omi back to Master Chan and the police are on their way. Willow, Shadewalker, we need you to use your Shadow Walking." The duo in question nodded as they made a nearby shadow enlargement and darken. The two conscious monks carried their allies through as the younger team followed them through the shadows.

Jade looked back as she looked at the other shadows. Something was still bothering her, but there was no time for that. She had to make sure the others were okay. She was the last one through as the shadows returned to normal. All the police found at the site was an unconscious cat burglar and a sack of stolen money.

* * *

 _Unknown Temple_

Birds flew through the air as they sang their songs. Bees buzzed as they moved between the different flowers of the temple grounds. The red wooden posts that made up the temple gate stood tall and mighty as the strongest trees. A few young teens were currently practicing their stances as the sun shined above. One stuck his arm out further than the others, earning a slap to the forehead.

"Too far!" shouted Uncle as he glared at the boy. He was currently wearing white robbing with a light orange combat vest on top. "You leave yourself open to enemy attack!" A young blonde girl raised her arm quickly as if to block an opponent, meeting the same fate as the boy. "You must be faster if you are to succeed in combat!"

"Y...yes Master Chan." stated the girl as she resumed position. Uncle growled as he looked over the other students. He smacked another one in the head, keeping his arm prepped.

"Too low!" He moved on and smacked a few more on the head as well. "Too fast! Too sloppy! Too weak!"

One boy jerked as Uncle came upon him. He looked down at the boy with an evil eye. The child was strikingly similar to Omi, save for green shaded glasses and the white monk robes. He skipped over this boy as he rubbed his chin. The child sighed as he resumed his stance.

Uncle then turned as he stood in front of Tohru. "Numbers 13, 5, 32, 6 and 1 may take their leave!" The five called sounded off their disappointment as they took off. This left the young girl, the Omi lookalike, an elderly man and three other teens. Uncle then heard a sound akin to snoring as he looked to the elderly man. He walked over and looked him over.

The man had fallen asleep in the middle of meditation. This meant that he didn't even undergo the stances. He sighed as he looked to his apprentice. "Tohru, escort this man back to the city." The large man grabbed the sleeping elder as he walked away from the temple.

The shadows darkened nearby as Gwen and Kevin came running in. Uncle turned as he heard them panting. "What are you two doing here? Thought you were going to help..." The monks came through next, catching the elder Chan's attention.

"Master Chan!" cried Raimundo. "Clay and Omi are down!" Uncle let out his usual cry as he ran to check on the drained monks. He could tell that they had the life force drained from them, but it was a severe case. The others soon joined them as Jade and Shadewalker closed the jumpway.

"We must get them to the infirmary." The man looked back to the young students as they anxiously looked at the group. "Continue your stances and motions. I will return as soon as the monks are taken care of." The group bowed to the man as they resumed their exercises.

It wasn't hard to get the downed duo to the infirmary as they seemed to lack some of their former mass. Uncle carefully mixed together some herbs and powders in a bowl, grinding them into a powder. He then grabbed a vat of boiling liquid and poured it into the mixture. The boiling suddenly halved as he stirred the substance. He chanted as the liquid slowly changed to a glowing light green.

He then poured the mixture into Omi and Clay's mouths. Their skin began to return to normal and Clay's hair regained its blonde color. Both teens began to jerk as they sweated. They sat out as they let out a shout, sending a breath of fire forward. Both of them leapt from their beds as they ran for the nearby pond.

"Is it supposed to do that Uncle?" asked Jade as the boys stuck their entire heads in the water. The elderly man nodded as he held his hands behind his back.

"Too much dragon root." Omi was the first to rise from the water as he coughed out smoke. He tried to say something, but his throat strained from the heat. "Your throat will take one hour to return to normal. Avoid sweet foods and coffee." Clay came up next, his hat completely soaked from the dunk.

"What in..." began Clay as he too coughed up smoke. Jade tuned out the repeated instructions as she turned away from the group. She looked over to a nearby shadow as she once again tried to call the Hogosha. Nothing seemed to work as the shadow stayed the same. She groaned as she walked away from the group.

Ben took notice of this and quickly followed her. The halfa tried to pull some Hogosha from another shadow, but nothing seemed to be working. She got down on all fours as she looked to a small shadow. She focused her energy as she leaned closer to the dark spot. To her surprise the shadow gave way to a strange void.

Her eyes glowed as she tried to see the area a little better. She could make out various shadowy bits of land as she looked around. Something that caught her eye, however, was an out of place bright spot. Before she could get a truly good look at the spot, familiar blue hands reached out to grab her. She screamed as she pulled back.

Jade fell back on her rear as she freed herself. The shadow expanded as the Shadowkhan began to pour out. The girl transformed as she enveloped her fists in purple energy.

"I don't know how you guys got here, but you're leaving right now!" shouted Jade as she fired her energy blasts. The villains scattered as the battle began. Jade tried to account for every warrior, but they seemed to be multiplying with each one she defeated. Two of them pulled out chains as they prepared to ensnare her. The girl got right in their line of fire as she wiped out a large wave of enemies with a large fire blast.

 _"MOVE JADE!"_ cried a familiar voice in the girl's head. The girl reacted like lightning as she phased through the floor. The chains ended up sending their users back to the realm from whence they came. She found herself surrounded as she rose once more. Ben ran into the room with the Monkey Staff in hand.

"Jade!" shouted Ben as he readied the weapon. The Shadowkhan shifted their focus to him as they readied their weapons. Before they could move a muscle, however, a naginata spun through the air. Hogosha came from various other shadows as they engaged the enemies. A familiar boney hand grabbed the naginata as he stood over Jade.

"G!" cried Jade in shock. Her spirit pal, however, did not looked so thrilled to see her as he looked back with a frown.

"What were you thinking!?" asked Grimsley. "You could have been killed, and the Shadowkhan would be running amok in the material world!" Jade looked away in shame. The warrior spun his weapon around as he finished off the few that were left. The shadow Jade peered through earlier finally returned to normal as the villians stopped pouring through.

Ben looked on in shock as the soldiers one by one returned from the shadows they first appeared from. Grimsley sighed as he looked to the young girl. "Look Jade, just keep training and wait for me to contact you. Things are hectic in the Shadow Realm right now." With those instructions, the lead fighter returned to the realm with his soldiers.

"The Shadow Realm?" The girl didn't know where that was, but she had a good idea who would. She just hoped he wouldn't find out about...

"JADE!" shouted Uncle from the entrance. The girl winced as she looked to the elder Chan. "What have you done!?"

* * *

"And then he said that the Shadow Realm was hectic right now." finished Jade as she explained what happened in the library. She was currently sitting in a chair as Uncle looked down at her. It was understandable, seeing as the fight kind of trashed the hallway. The girl shook her head as she looked to the chi master. "What the heck even is the Shadow Realm?"

"The home of the Shadowkhan and Hogosha." informed Uncle as he cleaned his glasses. He put them back on as he looked over the young halfa. "You must have opened a door for the Shadowkhan to enter our world and spread pure chaos." Jade sighed as she scooted forward in her seat.

"What do you know about the Shadow Realm Uncle?" The old man harrumphed as he crossed his arms.

"Uncle only knows as much as you do." The group gave the man an incredulous look at that statement. Kevin pushed his way forward as he shook his head.

"How the heck did you know about the doorway thing old man?!" asked the reformed villain. His brashness earned him one of Uncle's famous slaps.

"It is called an obvious answer! One more thing, learn to respect your elders!" Uncle then turned to Jade as he raised his index finger. "One more thing, you are not to return to the Shadow Realm until the situation is under control and I can learn more about it." Jade hopped up from her spot as she looked to Uncle.

"But G could need my help!" argued Jade. "We can't just let him go into this on his own!" Uncle shook his head as he denied the girl.

"There is no telling what the Shadow Realm does to those not born of it. It is too dangerous. Now all of you, return home!" Jade growled as she looked to a nearby shadow. One thing was sure in her mind, this was not over.

* * *

 _Outside Section 13_

The night was quiet as the city shined. Shadows had grown in the absence of sunlight, but were kept at bay in the presence of the artificial lights of man's world. One particular building stood out as it seemed to be abandoned. A shadow zoomed towards the building, passing through its very walls. Section 13 laid right beneath the building.

The shadow passed by several agents undetected, almost as if it wasn't on the same plain as them. The individual stopped right outside one of the agencies many vaults. The figure quickly punched in a code, causing the door to slowly open. It typed another code into a pedestal, causing a security system to deactivate. Its prize was free for the taking: the talismans of Shendu.

It took four of them: the rabbit, the dragon, the pig and the snake. The figure then punched the code back into the pedestal, reaming the trap. It did the same for the vault, speeding out of the facility. It flew on for a bit before coming to rest at a nearby hill. The shadow looked over its haul as it took a deep breath.

"How come I knew you were going to do this?" asked a voice from behind. A light shined on the shadow, revealing Jade in a black mission suit. She turned to see Ben with a bag over his shoulder. He clicked off the flashlight as he shook his head. "Didn't you hear what Unc said about the Shadow Realm?"

"Didn't take you as one to follow the rules or listen to the others." argued Jade as she smirked at the boy. "I knew you'd come. You always have my back." The boy smirked back as he adjusted his bag.

"Brought these just in case the Omnitrix runs out. Some Plumber weapons that won't be missed." He then looked over his other shoulder as Kevin and Gwen walked up. "Took you guys long enough." Gwen poked Ben in the forehead with a large scowl.

"I thought the whole reason we came out here was to keep her from going to the Shadow Realm not jump in with her!" shouted the redhead. "Do you realize what will happen if we get back? They'll ground us for a month, and I've got a play to see for my homework project!" Kevin shook his head as he walked past the cousins.

"Not like anything we say will change her mind anyway." sighed the boy. "Might as well just get on with it. This kind of thing takes up our weekends anyway." Gwen groaned as she looked to the boy.

"Not you too Kevin!" She paused as she looked down. "Actually, I can believe it." The redhead then felt the pressure as the others gave her knowing looks. She facepalmed as she grumbled over the situation.

"Looks like we're all in agreement then." stated Ben as he fiddled with the Omnitrix. "Next stop, the Shadow Realm." He slammed down on the watch, erupting in an emerald flash.

"Shadewalker!" cried the alien as his form appeared. Jade smirked as she aimed at a nearby tree. The shadow expanded as she flew through. Kevin pulled an unwilling Gwen along as they too disappeared into the shade. The Shadowkhan form followed behind as he closed the portal.

* * *

 _Shadow Realm_

The realm hadn't changed much since Jade first saw it. Strange creatures and shadows sped across the landscape practically unseen. A Shadowkhan came to a stop as it scanned the horizon. White shapes came into view as the being unsheathed its blade. A naginata cut through the villain, turning it into smoke.

"Yet another one bites the dust." referenced Grimsley as he grabbed his weapon. He landed on the ground, causing the area to turn light grey around him. More Hogosha popped up around him, spreading this area of partial light. The being smirked as he threw his weapon once more. It cut through a few more of the dark ninjas before flying back to him.

The Hogosha looked around as they kept an eye out for any more enemies. The light finally broke through the shadows, giving way to azure grass and white dirt. Grimsley put a seal on the ground, creating a barrier around the area. This caused the light to expand and link up with another, very similar area. He smiled as the dark energy was held at bay, only to grab at his head.

He growled as he looked up. "Could she just listen to authority for once in her life?" He looked to his soldiers. "Find the queen and take her to the capital. I have some strong words for her."

Off in the distance, a white portal appeared in the Shadow Realm. Jade came flying out of the tear in reality, shouting out her battle cry. She engulfed her fists in preparation for battle. To her surprise, however, nothing was nearby. She scanned the horizon as she tried to make sense of the situation.

"Thought there was some big chaos goin' on here?" questioned Kevin as he still held Gwen's hand. "Sure it's creepy but there's nothing wrong with it." Jade raised her hand to keep them quiet. She turned to the duo, only to find herself stifling a laugh.

"Am I missing something?" There was a slight tug on his arm, causing him to turn towards his captive. Gwen was blushing madly as she looked away. The boy looked down at their connected appendages, blushing too as he released her. Shadewalker closed the portal as he was the last one through.

"Well... I guess it is kinda depressing." stated the Omnitrix wielder as he looked around. He suddenly grabbed his head in pain. The others looked to him as he quickly shifted to Megawatt.

"Why did you switch aliens?" asked Gwen. "You know that takes up more power right?" The battery alien took a few deep breaths before looking to the group.

"I felt like something was reaching into my mind." answered Megawatt. "It was trying to control me, like some kind of dark hive mind. I don't think I should turn into Shadewalker while we're here." Jade nodded as she looked around.

"Keep an eye out guys." ordered the halfa. "The Shadowkhan could show up at any time. Be prepared for anything." With that, the group trekked through the dark and twisted land. An entire hour elapsed with no signs of life, save for the few strange birds that fluttered through the sky.

Megawatt hopped around as he illuminated their path. Sometimes he'd come across sudden drops, but it was fairly easy to get back up with his jumper cables. They soon came upon a strange pool of liquid. They couldn't see a thing in it, but chalked it up to the Shadow Realm's weirdness. Kevin looked a little bit closer as he tried to focus on something.

In an instant, a long visor like red eye appeared. The boy jumped back as a massive being began to rise. He grabbed at his lock, turning to metal.

"We got a bogey!" shouted Kevin as he alerted the others. The group turned to find a strange looking humanoid creature with large, three fingered hands, feet similar to Shendu's, and large wings that ran from its shoulders to the bottom of its torso. It wore a black suit similar to those of the Shadowkhan, but it looked way more ferocious. The creature grabbed Kevin by the arms and flew him into the air. He screamed as he tried to fight out of the creature's grip.

"KEVIN!" cried the girls as Jade changed to her ghost form. She flew up after the beast as Gwen grabbed the at the Ram talisman. To her surprise, however, nothing seemed to heed the talisman. Jade sent a powerful blast forward, but the creature seemed to have great agility as it dodged the attack. She tried a few more times, but the bat like monster wouldn't relent.

"Let go of me you freakazoid!" Kevin made spikes rise from his shoulders, impaling the monster. It disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the Osmosian to fall towards the ground. Jade flew down as she tried to catch the boy. She grabbed him by his legs as she tried to slow his descent.

"Care to lose a couple pounds!?" cried Jade as she strained. Kevin quickly returned to normal, allowing the girl to safely return them to the ground. Megawatt and Gwen caught up with them as they caught their breath.

"What the heck was that thing!?" asked the living battery as he helped Jade up. "Some kind of mutant bat Shadowkhan!?" Before anyone could answer him, the pool the monster stepped out of erupted. Several more bat creatures flew into the air as they swarmed in the dark sky. Gwen helped Kevin up as the duo backed up towards them.

"Run!" cried Jade. "GO-GO-GO!" The group ran away from the large swarm as it approached them. The halfa tried shooting back at them, but the creatures just moved out of the way. Gwen noticed something dead ahead of them, a shining light.

"Light!" shouted the redhead as she pointed it out to the group. They pushed harder as the monsters drew closer. The Omnitrix sounded like it would time out soon, blinking red as it usually did. Megawatt quickly leapt forward as he clamped a nearby stone with his jumper cables. He looked back to Jade as he spun around.

"Spark Bomb!" cried the alien as he tossed the electrified stone. The halfa nodded as she turned to where the stone was. She shot an ectoblast at it as the swarm parted. Upon collision of the two flying objects, the two different energies caused a massive explosion. Blue smoke filled the air as the Omnitrix timed out.

Ben ran alongside Kevin as they neared the light. The area around was illuminated by the strange glowing location. This light, however, showed the group a big hurdle in their plan. Kevin held the group back as they came upon a large gorge. Gwen looked over his shoulder as she looked down.

"That has to be a two hundred foot drop." estimated the girl. "It'll take about an hour to go around, and it'd take too long for the Omnitrix to recharge." The cloud parted a bit, revealing that a good sized portion of the bat creatures were able to survive the blast. Ben growled as he grabbed the bag of plumber tech from Gwen.

"Then let's give them something to..." started Ben till he felt a hand wrap around his ankle. He screamed as he was suddenly pulled under, taking the equipment with him. Jade flew over as she tried to reach for him.

"BEN!" cried the girl as she reached into the ground. She heard another set of screams as Kevin and Gwen were pulled into the ground as well. "GWEN! KEVIN!" The bat creatures drew closer as they began to circle the girl.

She lit her fists in violet flames as she prepared to send them packing, but a hand grabbed at her ankle. She shot the flames upward, causing the hand to fall back into the ground. This only succeeded in getting rid of some of the threats. The hand returned from a different angle as it pulled her into the ground. She screamed as she disappeared from sight, the bats gliding overhead.

* * *

Jade screamed as she was pulled through the ground. She could see millions of ominous white and purple lights fly by overhead as she was dragged along. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. A light soon fast approached below her, engulfing her and her kidnapper. She closed her eyes as she screamed once more.

"Jade!" shouted a familiar voice as the girl landed. She rubbed her head as she slowly opened her eyes. It was not fun adjusting from a world of darkness back to one of light. She was finally able to focus her eyes, the world becoming clear as crystal. She gasped at the sight before her.

They were in the middle of a temple not unlike Uncle's back home. The only difference was the large waterfall and the Babylonian styled hanging gardens. The wood of the temple was more of a purple color and the stones were a light turquoise in color. Thousands of Hogosha stood in wait all around her as she took in the scenery. She soon found the others being tended to by strange bird masked beings.

"Ben!" cried the girl as she ran towards the group. Ben fought his way out of the doctor's grasp as he ran to meet her. The Hogosha in front of her parted as they let her through. The two embraced as Jade powered down. The soldiers parted once again as heavy footsteps resounded in the air.

"Had this been under better circumstances I'd relish this tender moment." stated Grimsley as he stood over the duo. Jade remained stiff as she pulled back from the boy. She turned to her mentor, noticing the frown plastered on his face. He looked over to Ben with his one eye. "Tennyson, if you'd please give us a moment."

"Whatever you have to say to her you can say around the rest of us." argued the Omnitrix wielder. The specter wasn't fond of the boy's tone as he bent over.

"This is between mentor and student. If you would please give us some time, this shall not take long." Ben opened his mouth to object, but Jade pulled on his shirt sleeve as she shook her head. The boy sighed as he moved away from the duo, keeping his eye on the general. The girl rubbed her arm as she looked away.

"I know you said to stay away from the Shadow Realm." acknowledged Jade. "We weren't prepared for the danger and I put the others at risk." The ghastly mentor crossed his arms as he looked down at the girl.

"That is by far an understatement. Your lucky Tennyson was smart enough to switch forms from what the Hogosha have told me." The girl nodded as she looked up to him. "Tell me this, why did you disobey my orders now of all times, in the middle of a war? You are more competent than this."

"I was worried." The Hogosha general motioned his finger, telling her to keep going. "You made it sound like you were in pretty deep out here. I couldn't just leave you alone in this, especially after you saved me in the Demon Prison sector. You're one of us, and when you mess with one of us you mess with all of us."

The grey fighter sighed as he rubbed his temples. He should've known that it came down to this. In the end, this was bound to happen sooner than later. He knelt down as he put his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"I'm disappointed that you were reckless. You could've lost your life and that would've been on me. You are my student and my responsibility when it comes to these kinds of situations." He placed his forehead against hers as he loosened his grip. "I cannot deny, however, that you were brave and stupid enough to actually fight your way through enemy territory to help someone who didn't need it."

The girl hugged him as he stayed in place. "It is good to see you again." He then pushed her back gently as he looked her in the eye. "If this happens again I'm not being so nice." The girl laughed as she stepped back. He stood up as he looked to the others.

The doctors finished looking over the children as they backed away to the shadows. "We were not expecting company tonight, but it seems that we must be gracious hosts in this moment of peace. We welcome you to Shugo-chi: the Land of Guardians." The Hogosha saluted their queen as they bowed. Kevin whistled as he looked around.

"Didn't think we'd be getting the royalty treatment." stated the teen. "We should've come here sooner." Jade chuckled in embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her head. One of the warriors rose as he came to the halfa's side.

"Let us show our queen what we do in the Shadow Realm. Back to work!" The entire population phased into the floor as they resumed their duties. "Let me show you around a bit." The ex-villain of the kids blinked a few times as he looked between the others and Jade.

"YOU GUYS NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING!" The group followed Grimsley through the temple as they approached an obvious war room. A multitude of ninjas were working on their katas as they swung their swords a round. One was out of rhythm as it swung at a different pace. It jerked as if a voice had called out to it, making it run off through the hall.

"This is the training hall. This is where the Ninsha work tirelessly to perfect their art." Jade raised a finger as she looked to the path the odd one took.

"What was up with that one from earlier?" asked the queen. "The one that looked like he was chased out of the room." Grimsley nodded as he looked in the same direction.

"Some don't make the cut as warrior Ninsha. They better serve as medics or polish the weapons. As you have no doubt seen with the Shadowkhan, the Hogosha are a diverse species." Gwen watched the master walk away for a bit before catching up to him. The others soon follow suit as they tried to keep up.

"You mean those bat things were Shadowkhan?" asked the redhead in surprise. "I thought they were just some kind of creatures you find here." A white bird flew by as it landed on the general's shoulder.

"In a way you are correct, but the Shadowkhan come in thirteen different combat varieties that are relegated to different regions of the realm. The Bat Khan mostly keep to the floating isles, swarming anything that tresspasses on their turf. The Ninja Khan work alongside the Samurai Khan in defense of a massive dark palace. Something that both dominant species of the Shadow Realm share is point of origin." They heard a splashing to their left as a faceless grey being rose from a nearby pool of white liquid. A suit then formed around it as it walked out of the liquid, its eyes forming soon after.

It pulled a Kunai from its suit and walked out of sight. "We are born of and reformed from pools of liquid within the territories. I can't tell you how hard it is to conquer the spawning pools, as we've never been able to do it before." They walked towards the outside of the temple, revealing the full stretch of the land. The sky was a dark purple save for the more violet hue above them.

They walked down the long set of stairs as they approached a nearby field. There were several targets lined up to one side of the terrain, some with different throwing weapons stuck to them. A Hogosha was currently practicing his throwing skills as the group passed behind him. "Much like the training hall, this range is where the warriors practice their artillery skills. Some are more suited to close combat than others."

The ninja threw a kunai at the target from overhead, missing the target for what seemed to be the tenth time. Much like the one from the training hall, this one left the area for the temple. The newly born one took his place as the group moved on. Jade got a strange vibe as they approached another station. "Here is where we put together the wiring that we use for many of our..."

"Something doesn't feel right." interrupted the girl as she looked around. The group looked to the young Chan as she looked to a far off area. She closed her eyes as she grabbed at her head. The zone began to shrink as darkness took its place. Grimsley growled as he made his naginata appear out of thin air.

"Barrier breach! They've broken through! To arms!" The specter sped off with a small army of ninjas, leaving the kids behind. Ben smirked as he looked down at his watch.

"The Omnitrix should be charged any time now." estimated the boy. "How about we give them a little hand?" Kevin smirked as he absorbed the metal from his lock.

"Thought you'd never ask." stated the boy as they both ran forward. Gwen growled as she shook her head.

"Do they ever think before running in like that?" asked the redhead. "I'd stop them if the talismans worked here." She looked to Jade with a small smile. "Guess we better go after them." The halfa shook her head in response.

"I'll catch up with ya soon." denied Jade. "Just gotta get my head straight. Go kick some butt for me." Gwen wasn't sure about leaving her behind, but the boys would soon be out of sight. She made a floating plain of mana and rushed off after the duo.

* * *

Shadows were pouring in from the large hole in the barrier. Bat Khan flew throughout the sky as they corrupted the land back to its shadowy origins. The strange creatures of the realm that were unfortunate to be caught in the shadows returned to their frightened and solitary ways. Their entrance was followed by an army of Ninja Khan and samurai styled Shadowkhan bearing flags. The flags were emblazoned with the mark of the old book, the very same mark that gave birth to Kagenohaha.

The army got three barriers in when a kunai soared through the air. They swarmed above as one of their own turned to smoke. Ninsha hopped out from the shadows as they unleashed a flurry upon the evil beasts. The Bat Khan swooped down as they easily caught their prey. Blades clashed with claws as the two forces battled.

Grimsley jumped into the air as he spun his Naginata overhead. He lit the weapon aflame as he threw it forward. The Bat Khan in the weapon's path dropped like flies as they were cut in multiple different ways. The general breathed in deep, his chest glowing violet. The bat monsters drew closer as the light continued to grow.

He finally breathed out, unleashing an inferno. The flames brought light to this world of shadows for the duration of its existence. Grimsley began to fall back to the ground as he caught his naginata. He landed just in time to cut through two samurai styled Shadowkhan. More and more ground troops began to poor in as the Ninsha were being pushed back.

The general rushed into enemy forces as he cut through them. One of the samurai knocked him over as another raised his sword to attack him. He blocked their blades with his own as more and more soldiers surrounded him. One of them broke through his defense to cut at his calf. He found himself on the ground once more as the enemy that landed the blow raised his katana to strike him.

"Try someone your own size phony Shogun!" roared a raspy voice. A blue flame burned through the enemies as Heatblast charged forward. He clashed with a few soldiers before they too were burnt to a crisp. Kevin came in right behind him as he absorbed steel from leftover blades.

"Eat heavy metal Tinheads!" roared Kevin as he formed blades over his hands. He too clashed with the villains in an effort to cut them down. He shifted one of the blades into a hammer as he squashed one of the Ninja Khan. Grimsley smirked as he spun his naginata, cutting through more of the shadows. The three met up as the Ninsha rallied.

"Who knew all three of us would come together like this?" asked the general. "I imagined the future would be more than likely the three of us tearing each other apart over the Omnitrix." Kevin chuckled as he stabbed into another enemy.

"Guess a few years in the Null Void can do that to ya. I honestly thought I'd just be the same jerk all my life." Heatblast sent another blaze forward with his fiery sword. The Bat Khan soon reformed as they swarmed into the air. The fire being slammed the Omnitrix as he switched to Stormwing.

"Less talk more action." interrupted the sky warden. "I don't know how long we have till the barrier gets repaired. Hopefully we can keep them from the temple." He flew off to face the avian threat head on, followed by his iconic whistling noise. Grimsley growled as he readied his blade.

"Now I remember how annoying it was to be so close to him." remarked the spirit warrior. Kevin nodded as he readied to continue the fight.

* * *

 _Hogosha Temple_

Jade shook her head as she tried to calm her nerves. Ever since the Shadowkhan broke through the barrier the headache was getting stronger. The medical spirits were somewhat helpful, but it felt like something was calling out to her. Something was trying to get into her head and it wasn't asking nicely. She decided to calm herself as she entered a meditative stance.

"Calm down Jade." breathed the girl to herself. "Just breathe and let the pain blow over. If someone is trying to break in Ignis will take care of it." She put her hands on her lap as she floated in the air. "Breathe."

She searched deep down as she remained silent. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open, glowing a bright violet. Images of Ben, Kevin and the others taking on the Shadowkhan filled her mind. She watched helplessly as the Bat Khan dive bombed straight for the group. A lone arrow rang through the air as it also descended towards the group.

She took a deep breath as her eyes returned to normal. She fell to the ground as the pain flowed out of her head. She looked around to ensure that everything was still in one piece. A sudden realization donned on her as she watched a huge thunderbolt striked in the distance. It wasn't a dream, but a vision of something to come.

She watched in shock as Stormwing became overwhelmed by the fighters. "Ben!" She had to move quickly. There was only one problem: none of the Hogosha looked like they were archers and she had no idea how to even fire a bow and arrow. She groaned as she ran for the armory.

She ran in to find one of the reject Ninsha polishing a sword while sitting on a stool. "Please tell me you guys have some kind of wooden arch or something." The ninja said nothing as he held up a large chakram. "That'll do." She burnt a section of wood off as she grabbed some nearby ninja wire.

The ninja watched her as she tried to tie the string to both sides of the arch. She then grabbed a mop and broke a piece off of it, tying it to a kunai. She began to make a few practice shots, but the wire just wasn't cutting it. She groaned as she tried arrow after arrow, but even her makeshift arrows were falling apart. She groaned as she threw the weapon on the ground.

The hogosha looked over the makeshift bow as Jade powered up. "Forget it! I'll just go out there and burn those bat freaks myself!" The ninja looked over to a nearby bag and reached into it. The girl was almost out of the window when she heard a stabbing sound.

She turned around to see the Ninsha wielding a black wooden bow in his hands. He jerked as he moved to put the weapon down. "Wait! Where'd you get that?" The ninja held up the bag that he pulled the weapon out of.

She looked to the nearby target, finding an arrow stuck right in the center. "Show me what you did." The ninja, very eager to comply, pulled a purple tipped arrow out of the bag and settled it in the bow. He drew the string backwards as he focused on the target. He released, shooting the arrow in the form of a violet blur.

It cut clean through its predecessor as it too found its mark. She smiled greatly as she flew over to the ninja. "That's just what I need!" She then looked to the entrance as a few more rejects entered the room. "But we're going to need a few more hands for this."

The Hogosha looked to the bowman in surprise and intrigue. Jade flew upward as she loomed over the group. "Congratulations boys. You just stumbled into a great opportunity." The one in the front looked around before pointing to himself with a violet blush.

* * *

 _Warzone_

Stormwing continued to hack and slash through the many Bat Khan around. He barely had time to play his flute as more and more flew towards him. This wasn't his preferred outcome as the Omnitrix began to blink. He groaned as he tried to fly back, only to be clawed by one of the monsters. Thankfully a purple forcefield pulled him out of the swarm.

"Would it kill you to actually come up with a plan for once Dweeb?" asked Gwen as she retreated with her cousin. He was about to retort when the watch finally timed out. Ben sighed as he found himself reverted to normal once more.

"Like there was actually time to think ahead Doofus." argued the boy. The duo continued their name calling as they approached Kevin and Grimsley. The absorbing boy cut through yet another enemy as Grimsley breathed fire on another group. The soldiers seemed to be falling back as the cousins arrived. Kevin growled as he facepalmed.

"We don't have time for arguing!" roared the boy. "The enemy is withdrawing, this is our chance to push the line!" Grimsley shook his head as he held his arm out.

"Wait." denied the general. "It's too easy. They rarely ever fall back, and not all the reasons are good. Keep a sharp eye out!" Suddenly, a squeal rang through the air as the Bat Khan swarmed right above their heads.

They began to form a circular flight pattern as they funneled downwards. Gwen growled as she lit her hands with manna.

"They're gonna tear us apart!" cried the girl as she tried to raise a forcefield. It was too late, however as the spiral quickly descended upon them. Grimsley tried to get another breath of fire going, only to cough up smoke. His fire was spent up in the previous attack, meaning he couldn't counter them. He watched helplessly as the swarm was almost upon them.

Another shriek filled the air, different from the Bat Khan. A violet blur sped through the air as it impaled a large number of the bat monsters. The swarm dispersed in confusion as Gwen's shield rose around the crew. More shrieks blared in the air as the crew searched for the source. A new army appeared from within the Ninsha.

Hogosha with sleeveless white uniforms and purple tinted goggles leapt over their allies with their bows drawn. Many streaks of purple flew through the sky as they hit their mark. The Bat Khan hat little time to escape as arrow after arrow pelted them. Jade rose into the air as the dark ninjas and samurai rushed back into battle.

"Come and face the ancient art of Buttwhoop!" cried the girl as she ignited her fists. Ninsha rushed forward as the bowman continued to rain fire upon the enemies. Gwen lowered the shield as the arrows looked like shooting stars against the Shadow Realm's sky. The halfa then ignited the arrows, creating an explosion upon impact with the ground. The Ninsha cut through the various enemies left over from the volly.

Grimsley laughed as he watched the villains go up in smoke. The others gave him a worrying glance as the army began to release a cry of victory. Jade floated down as she returned to her normal form. Several Hogosha began to refill the areas the Shadowkhan had claimed with light as the group approached her. Ben smirked as he looked over the new forces.

"I'm starting to think you like to arrive late to a fight." commented the boy. "How else would you have time to bring about an army of archers and show up just as we're toast." The girl blushed as she twirled her hair. Gwen smacked the boy on the back of the head as she walked up beside him.

"Try to be thankful Dweeb." growed the redhead. "Jade just saved our skins." She then looked over the army herself. "That being said... how did you find time to train all these soldiers when..." Jade rolled her eyes, still carrying her signature grin.

"I know nothing about archery?" asked the young Chan. "Way to take your own criticism Gwen." The other girl blushed as she looked away, only making Jade and Ben laugh harder. "The truth is, I think some of the spawning pools are made for these guys. Most of the ones sent to the armory for weapon polishing ended up fitting the job quite nicely."

"Well, then I'll just have to keep my eyes out for more of this new breed of Hogosha won't I?" asked Grimsley as he looked over the soldiers. He looked down to his pupil with a large smile. "You're just full of surprises Jade. With more archers we'll be able to push boundaries once lost to us or out of our reach." One of the soldier stepped forward before entering a bow.

"What's up with this one?" asked Kevin. "Aren't they supposed to be more one minded or something?" Jade walked over the individual as she looked him over.

"This one's Hood." informed the girl. "He's the one that started this whole thing." Ben smirked as he walked up beside her.

"Kinda hard to tell him apart from the others isn't it?" asked the Omnitrix wielder. "It'd be a shame for him to just be forgotten after today." The girl scratched her chin in thought. She really didn't want to be one of those people. She got an idea as she looked to Grimsley.

"Got any scarfs or something around here?" The general scratched his head as he looked around. In an instant one of the Ninsha rose from the ground with a purple cloth in hand. The girl smiled as she grabbed it. "From this day forward i name you Hood: General of the Yumisha."

Jade ceremoniously wrapped the scarf around hoods neck. Suddenly the soldier began to glow as he floated into the air. His hood flew off as his goggles too removed themselves. The eyewear squashed and stretched as they transformed into a mask, still carrying the purple lenses. His outfit gained a purple phoenix symbol on the back similar to that of Grimsley's.

He grew medium length, dark grey hair upon his head as his hood covered most of it. The mask soon placed itself over his face, fusing with his body. He stood taller than the others as the glow finally died down. The group looked to the new being in shock as he entered a respectful bow.

"My queen, I am honored to hold this title and will gladly lead my forces until a time where I can no longer do so." declared Hood with a clear, coherent voice. This came as a shock to Jade more than the others as it was her power that lead to this new form. The group looked to Grimsley for an explanation, only earning a bewildered look from him.

"What?" asked the mentor. "You want me to try and explain this? I only know so much about this Hogosha general thing!" Jade sighed as she shook her head. Things just got a little more complicated.

* * *

 **That is it for this chapter! I meant to get it out much sooner, but honestly with holidays and other important events going on I kinda lost track while enjoying life. Then came the dreaded writer's block. Now there isn't long till college and I find myself many chapters behind where I wanted to be with my stories. That being said, I'd do it all again in a heartbeat.**

 **Anywho, I decided to take some liberties with the Shadow Realm since we only see it for one episode. I wanted to flesh it out a little bit as it's own world instead of some mass of empty darkness for the purpose of the story. I've also been doing my best to connect Season 4 with the rest of the story unlike what the writers did, no offense to them since they made a great series. It took such a long time to write this since I wanted it to be a big point in the story overall. Expect big things to happen hear during the Oni Mask Arc.**

 **Anywho, what did you think of this chapter? Did you like my rendition of the Shadow Realm? Was the excitement I stirred worth the wait? What do you think of the new breed of Hogosha in Jade's employ? Let me know in a review down below and I'll see you in the next chapter... hopefully with no writers block holding me back for a long time.**


End file.
